The Switch Glitch: The Movie
by Zilo Sugarpill
Summary: .Sequel to TSG. Ed's pissing off yet another shadowy organization. Al's in a dangerous battle he doesn't even want to acknowledge. Risty's singularly focused on finding Ed, since she can't remember anything else. Noa just wants to be normal. More lookalikes. More chainletters. An assassin or two. And a plot that puts Dante's schemes to shame. It's hard work for a happy ending.
1. ARC ONE: On A Dark And Stormy Night

**  
Warning! **Sequel to The Switch Glitch. Rated for violence, language, blood, death, la-di-dah.  
**Story Content: **Eventual EdxRM (but you knew this already!)  
**Genres: **Adventure, Humor, Drama, a little Angst, and eventual Zilo-type Romance.  
**Written By: **Zilo  
**Beta: **Chizi-chan

* * *

Zilo: We're BA-ACK!

Risty: Hi, everyone! (waves)

Zilo: It's the sequel you've all been waiting for! Now it's time to learn the truth about what happened with Ed and Risty! Yay!

Ed: ...Uh, woohoo?

Al: But this is a good thing, right?

Noa: I think it's supposed to be, anyway.

Envy: Rawr.

Zilo: CHAPTER TIME!

* * *

_Well, let's see here...if I didn't own FMA when I was writing TSG, then how the flip would I have gotten my hands on it by now? Silly reader!_

* * *

**1: It Happened On A Dark And Stormy Night**

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

_I'm scared! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to get out! I want Ed!_

_She was truly terrified. And she was also crying._

* * *

"Brother! Brother, wake up!"

My head hurt. I grimaced as it started to pound. My eyes opened, and I found myself looking up at Alphonse and Noa, who were leaning over me. Both their faces registered relief. "You're okay!" Al exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, wincing and rubbing the back of my head.

"You were coming down the stairs, and all of a sudden you fell," Al told me.

My brows scrunched. "Are you all right?" Noa asked me.

"I guess so." I got up off the floor, rubbing the back of my neck. Al and Noa both watched me, as if afraid I was going to keel over dead at any second. "I'm fine guys, really."

"You're sure?" Al asked, sounding worried.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "Yep."

Noa handed me my coat, which I had been carrying until my little incident on the stairs. "Are you going to the doctor's?" she asked me.

A grimace automatically appeared on my face. "Uh...sure," I said, wishing she hadn't brought it up. Both of them were always hounding me about going to the doctor.

Al knew me too well, though. "Brother...you forgot, didn't you?" he accused.

"No, no I didn't! I'm going right now!" I threw on my coat as I stomped out the door. I hated it when they bugged me about going to the doctor. I'd go, just on my own time. It wasn't like the chest pains were going anywhere.

With a sigh, I put my coat on properly, straightening the collar as I made my way down the street. I knew it was just because they cared about me, so I shouldn't be so gripy about it. I just never liked the doctor. At least they trusted me to go by myself, and didn't try to walk me or anything.

* * *

_The Switch Glitch: The Movie_

* * *

_Calendar year, 1924  
Göttingen__, Germany_

The doctor's office was a few blocks away from the apartment complex where Noa, Al, and I were currently staying. The weather was a little warmer today, and it seemed like the other pedestrians had removed coats and jackets and were enjoying the sun. I left my coat on out of habit.

It was funny, I found myself thinking once again, how no matter where we traveled, I couldn't seem to get away from people who looked like those I'd met on the other side of the Gate. Our landlord was Jean Havoc's double, though his last name was die Verwüstung. Fortunately, he let us call him Jean. Unlike back in my world, he had a daughter and a late wife. Instead of a cigarette, he always had a pipe in his mouth.

As if on cue, I heard a voice calling me and turned. Sure enough, Jean die Verwüstung was jogging up the way to greet me, the customary pipe in his mouth. "Hey, Jean," I greeted.

"Hey there, Ed," he said, somehow able to talk perfectly clearly around the pipe. "Headed to the doctor's?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You had that 'I'm going to see the doctor' scowl on your face when you left."

We both laughed, though I was laughing to cover up my embarrassment. I hadn't ever noticed. "Anyway," Jean said, "would you mind picking something up for me while you're there?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Jean handed me a piece of paper. "My daughter's medicine. I was going to pick it up today, but I've got a lot of stuff to do."

"No problem," I said.

"Thanks, kid," Jean said, ruffling my hair. I fixed it with a frown, though I didn't mind as much as it looked like.

"Wait...will they really let me walk out with somebody else's medicine?" I said.

"Yep!" Jean replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just grinned.

* * *

About an hour later I had managed to survive another visit to the doctor. As Jean had said, they'd actually given me the medicine, which I thought was crazy. So, carrying the pill bottle in a small paper bag, I made my way back in the direction of the apartment.

"...think that is him. Edward? Edward!"

I turned at hearing my voice in that familiar tone, an old, habitual chill running down my spine. It took me a moment to focus and register the friendliness in the tone, and to see the face that I remembered carrying cool indifference now smiling warmly and crossing the street to get to me.

"Ravi," I said with a smile. "I thought you and Ezekiel were leaving yesterday!"

"We were planning to, but a little bit of business cropped up." Ravi was the Roma look-alike of Lust. Al, Noa and I met her and her husband Ezekiel, Scar's look-alike, when they had given us a ride out of Munich. They ended up helping us in a lot of other ways as well. Ezekiel was a lot like Scar had been, always scowling and not saying much that wasn't about business, but Ravi was very open and friendly.

"We'll be here until next week," Ravi told me. She pointed across the street, and I saw Ezekiel scowling and talking with another Roma. He'd seen me, but he didn't wave. "Coming from the doctor?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, I survived."

Ravi laughed through her nose. "So how are the chest pains?"

"Still there," I sighed.

"Well that's no good. A young attractive man like you doesn't need heart problems. Maybe you should start exercising some more," Ravi said.

"I do! I go for walks, jogs, and I still spar with Al, I'm as fit as I can get!" I protested.

Ravi laughed again and patted my shoulder. "If you aren't doing anything tonight, why don't you all come by for dinner? I'm making stew."

"That sounds great," I said honestly, "but I'll have to pass. I've got some work to do."

Ravi seemed to catch on. "Ah. I see. Will you need anything?"

"Nah, this looks like it'll be pretty simple. Thanks though."

"Of course. Oh, it looks like Ezekiel's finished. Well, take care." Ravi waved at me and waited for a car to pass before stepping into the street.

* * *

I yawned widely as I turned the page. I was lying on the sofa later that night, my feet propped up on the arm. Noa had already gone to bed, but Al, as usual, was up, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch.

"You should get some rest," I told him, looking at but not really seeing the words on the page.

"You always say that," Al replied.

"Well, you should."

Al twisted around so he could face me. "Brother, if you would just let me—"

"No."

"But I could—"

"No, Al. We've already covered this a million times." I slapped the book shut and set it on my chest, turning my head so I could look at him. "If something actually happens, and I get caught, I won't drag you down with me," I explained again.

"They'll probably just assume I had something to do with it anyway. Please, Brother. I want to help," Al pleaded.

I sighed and sat up, looking down at him. It was one of the few times I could actually do that anymore, what with his freakish growth spurts. "Al, it's too dangerous. Even if nothing happens, I don't wanna risk it."

"But why?" Al demanded. "It wasn't a problem before!"

"Yeah, because before you were a practically invincible giant suit of armor!" I shot back. Then I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Things are different now, Al. We can't just go charging into danger like we used to. I've gotta protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Al said, sounding angry.

"Funny how it didn't seem like it last month!" I snapped.

Al stiffened. "That was an accident. I didn't even start that fire."

"Whether you did or not, it doesn't matter!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled his face up to mine. "You almost _died_, Al, you hear me? And don't give me that 'but I didn't' crap, you _could _have! People die in fires all the time, and just because you got lucky once doesn't mean the same thing will happen again!"

Al didn't seem to understand that he didn't have the invulnerability he'd had as armor anymore. He was another breathing human, with breakable skin and bones.

"You're just not coming. Got me?" I said as I released his shirt.

Al straightened his collar and sat back down on the floor. I opened the book and put it over my face, scowling. I hated seeing that disappointed look on Al's face. But for some reason, the past couple of months he'd acted as though things were the way they used to be, when he was a suit of armor. He wanted to come with me whenever I did something dangerous and possibly against the law. I didn't want to risk it because I knew what the consequences might be if I ever got caught (which I doubted would happen, but better safe than sorry). As a result, we sometimes got into arguments like these.

After a moment, Al spoke up again. "Brother, it's almost two," he said.

"Already?" I yanked the book of my face and sat up. "Okay. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up, okay?"

"Right. I'll leave the window open," Al said, smiling.

"Ha ha ha." I punched his arm, then swung my feet off the couch and stuffed them into my shoes. I got up and headed for the door, pulling my coat off the coat rack as I went by.

"Be careful, Brother!" Al called.

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the front door and stepped out into the night.

* * *

You're probably wondering what I was doing going out at two in the morning. It was really very simple: basically, I was going to go break into somebody's office and look through their stuff.

It's not how it sounds, either. It was a necessary evil.

I walked down the empty street, keeping my eyes and ears open for any sounds. There was no one out this late, besides me, and maybe a stray animal or two. It was entirely dark except for the occasional streetlight, almost all of which were flickering on and off.

As I made my way to my destination, I considered whether or not it was necessary to do all this sneaking around at night. It was possible I could get in during the day—but then it was more likely someone might notice. I didn't need to explain why I was picking the locks on doors to anybody.

Something clattered behind me, and I tensed, quickly stepping into a doorway. I peered behind me and saw a cat dart out of an alleyway, under the dim light of a streetlamp, and across the street. I sighed in relief and kept moving.

There was no time to be all jumpy. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Break in, check the files, get out. It shouldn't take more than five or ten minutes. It sucked having to resort to the sneaking-around-and-breaking-the-law stuff again; I'd had enough of that back in my world. But it was important to find out whether or not Ms. Fiorio had the files I suspected she had.

Before I knew it, I was almost there. Looming way above me in the darkness was the Georg-August-Universität Göttingen, also known as the University of Göttingen. Yep, I was about to break into a school.

I entered the campus grounds and quickly circled around to the wing where the faculty offices were. The building was dark, but I had come this way enough times that I knew how to get around it safely. There was an outside door that led to the first floor, and this was where I planned to get in.

Quietly, I made my way around the side of the building. I could see the outline of the door against the brick. I had some tools ready in case I needed to pick the lock, but I was hoping that the door would just be open.

As I reached the door, I found myself almost wishing I had let Al come along. Breaking into random places was something we'd always done together, and I missed his presence. But, I reminded myself, things were different, and though I doubted it, if something actually happened I didn't want him involved.

_"You guys care about each other so much. I don't know, it just makes me feel happy."_

I stiffened, and pushed the thought away. Why had it come up now? I'd been purposefully avoiding thinking about her for a while. I tried the knob, and it was locked. "Damn," I commented, digging in my pocket for my tools.

_"Are you...s-serious? But isn't picking locks illegal? Where did you learn that anyway?"_

I growled to myself and forced my attention onto the task at hand.

_"You're making that face again."_

_"What face?" I asked._

_She giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Whenever you're thinking about something, you always make a face like this." She made a face like she was really angry at me._

_"I do?" I said in surprise._

_"Uh-huh."_

I released the knob and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was time to focus. Focus on what I was doing. Keep my thoughts turned towards the present, and not the past...

_"You can still go, you know."_

_"And possibly smudge up a line? Nuh-uh. Plus, I told you I'm sticking with you."_

_I had to admit, if only to myself at least, that I was glad she was here. Everyone thinks the Full Metal Alchemist feels no fear, or whatever, but what I was about to attempt could fail horribly, and I knew it. I wasn't one to turn down moral support._

_"Ready?" I asked her._

_She swallowed. "Yeah."_

"Dammit!" I growled, stopping and rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand. Why was all of this coming back into my mind now? It was driving me insane, especially after all the trouble I'd been going through _not _to think about her. I massaged my temples, trying to keep a cool head.

_HELP ME!_

I jumped as the voice blasted out at me. It sounded as loud as if I'd stood right next to someone screaming it. I whirled around, looking for the source, even when my brain told me that I knew exactly where it was coming from.

_HELP ME! PLEASE!_

My chest started to ache, the usual sign that I was having another chest pain. "Dammit, not now!" I exclaimed, my eyes shutting on their own, my mind automatically reaching out, trying to search.

_HELP! I'M SCARED! ED!_

_It was...somewhere. Everything was whirling by at an incredible speed. There was shouting and screaming coming from somewhere._

_I reached out to try and find her. "Where are you?" I yelled, trying to locate her._

_She didn't answer._

_"Risty May!" I yelled._

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of rain pelting my face. I blinked slowly twice, a little confused, then sat bolt upright when I remembered what I had been doing, and what I had just heard. It was still dark, but now rain was falling from the sky, and my clothes were starting to get wet. I scrambled to my feet, brushing wet leaves and grass off my back and picking it out of my hair.

"What the hell happened to me?" I grumbled once I had more or less cleaned myself off. I looked around and saw that I was right where I had been. Looking down at my wet clothes, I grimaced. I couldn't sneak into the wing like this—I'd leave footprints, water and dirt everywhere.

I sighed. "Great, just great." I turned around and took off for the sidewalk at a brisk pace. "I lost sleep, got wet, and passed out for nothing. Just great."

_But why DID I pass out? _I thought as I hurried down the walk, headed back to the apartment. I frowned. Just before, I had been thinking of her. No, it was more like that crazy connection thing had activated. If that was the case, then that meant whatever that had been was what she was doing.

I stopped short, not even noticing the rain bouncing off my head. What had she been doing? She had been completely terrified. There were creepy screaming voices behind her. Where on earth was she?

And then...I squinted as I tried to remember. I thought I had heard another voice besides hers and those screaming ones. A familiar one I couldn't quite place, saying something like "Move, move"...

It was completely confusing. I sighed heavily, and started running again. The last thing I needed was to catch a cold on top of all this craziness.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty May's P.O.V._

The first thing I realized when I returned to consciousness was that it was raining. I could feel cold drops of water pelting my back and legs and the side of my face. My body ached all over, and my head felt hot and stuffy. For some reason, the remnants of a scream were echoing in my head, but I had no idea who it was that had been screaming.

I was lying facedown on what felt like hard, bumpy ground. Thunder rumbled above me. The rain felt good on my face but was chilling the rest of my body.

Then I realized I was naked.

My eyes flew open, seeing nothing in front of them but darkness. I scrambled to get up and swayed dizzily before I had even pushed myself up off of my elbows. My neck stung, and something was tickling my back, but I wasn't concerned with that, as I was focused on the fact that I was outdoors, in the rain, stark naked, for no reason I could fathom.

_How in the world did I get here? _I thought, completely confused. I tried to search back in my memory to find out, but drew a blank. _Okay, so then what was I doing last?_

That came clearly enough after a few moments. I was holding Ed's hands as the transmutation circle glowed around us, and the circles he'd drawn on us glowed in tandem. My stomach had plunged like I was riding a really fast elevator, and when I opened my eyes, the Gate was in front of us. The doors creaked open, and I had clutched Ed's hands tighter, fear seizing me. He had let go of one of my hands to face the Gate, so I faced it with him as those black arm-things came spilling out.

And then...

I couldn't remember what happened after that.

"Ed?" I tried to call out. But it came out as a rough croak that hurt my throat. I rubbed my neck with a hand, not knowing my why throat hurt so much. Had I been screaming? That was what it felt like.

I was getting colder. I needed clothes, or something to wrap around myself, before I froze to death. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself and hunched over, letting my back take the brunt of the rain. My eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, and I could make out that I appeared to be in a forest. Something was really weighing down my head, and I lifted a hand to knock it off.

My fingers encountered wet, tangled hair. My brow furrowed in confusion. My hair was only down to my shoulders. Wasn't it? I let my fingers travel down, encountering more and more tangled strands of hair. Finally I reached back and grabbed my hair in a fist, pulling it over my shoulder to stare at it.

It was long again.

I stared at my hair, my mouth gaping open dumbly. Slowly, I released my hair and let it slap down over my shoulder. It was really long now, longer than I had ever seen it. It was almost down to my knees. My bangs had grown out too, down past my shoulders, and were starting to get in my eyes. I slicked my bangs back with my fingers and tried to make sense of this.

So I was naked, suffering amnesia, and my hair was suddenly longer than it had ever been in my life, after just being _shorter _than it had ever been in my life. _My boobs are bigger too, _I observed dumbly, remembering my near-flat-chested state previously.

Just how much had I forgotten?

Lightning flashed overhead. I automatically plugged my ears, and felt the following crack of thunder shake the ground. I couldn't just sit out here naked in the rain. Wearily I climbed to my feet, my body stiff and sore. Having no other alternative, I draped my outgrown bangs over my chest to cover it, and left the rest of my hair hanging behind me to shield my behind.

"Ed?" I tried again, my voice rasping. Certainly if I was here, Ed was around here somewhere also, possibly naked. Even in the midst of a distressing situation, that thought made my face get really hot.

But I received no answer. I would have to find him on my own.

* * *

Risty: ...

Ed: ...

Zilo: What better way to kick off a sequel than with nakedness?

Ed: (goes wide-eyed, blushes, turns away quickly)

Risty: (proceeds to also blush and turn away)

Zilo: Hahaha! Anyway, review!


	2. Lost And Found

Zilo: Here I was thinking no one would read the sequel! SILLY ME!

Ed: You gonna tell them what took so long to update?

Zilo: Haaahhh...mmm...cookies?

Others: (anime fall)

Zilo: Anyway! My goal was to put this up ASAP so I skipped the responses this time! Plus, there's so many of you and some reviews were so long (YAY!) that responses would probably take up half the chapter...

Ed: Then move on already!

Zilo: All right! Sheesh! But thankies to **Dragon of Twilight, chiyochan, fullmetalshadowwolf, I bashed Voldie's head, Little Patch of Heaven, Colonel Bastard, Half Human Homunculi, stapledshut, Wandering Hitokiri, cosmic imaginer, Namikazelil, Koinu-chan, alexthegreat, RvB Freelancer Tex, Dani, PhoenixTorque **(Ed: (is red) ARE YOU CRAZY?! I DIDN'T LOOK!!) **Emalee Roze, steel-alchemist, CrimzonRoseAlchemist, Asj Johnson, azori, Arktos, 13Lulu's, The Sora-muffin, Illa Scriptor **(Yay, you're signed in!) **ObsessionsGoTooFar, **and **Vampire Note**! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME GO "OHMYGAH SO MANY!!"

* * *

Zilo: To answer the question a couple of people asked: TSGTM is set in 1924. Conqueror O' Shammytown was set in 1923. So, yeah, Alfons is dead, Al's here, and so on. According to Wikipedia, Hitler's in jail, so no Naziness. Ed = 19, Al = 15/18, Noa = whatever age she is plus one. Risty May = actually, that's a secret for now!

Risty: And now we continue!

* * *

**2: Lost And Found**

_Risty May's P.O.V._

After maybe an hour of stumbling hopelessly around in the forest, falling more than once, getting scratched and dirty, and acquiring a sneezing jag, I had made no progress in locating Ed. On the bright side, the rain had stopped.

I was really tired. The pain in my body had started to recede, but in its place was a nearly overwhelming fatigue. I had the urge more than once to just try and find someplace dry and go to sleep. Rubbing my eyes repeatedly with the heels of my hands, I forced myself to stay awake and keep moving.

_So tired...man, I'm so tired...what I wouldn't give for a nice warm bed...or at least some clothes...even a shirt or something..._

I pushed my way through a clump of bushes numbly, and then nearly tripped and fell when I found myself out in open air. Remembering my nakedness, I backed back into the bushes to make sure I was covered, and then looked around.

It looked like I had stumbled out into a pathway that cut through a forest. There was a road, unpaved but tamped down from lots of usage. Wheel ruts cut through the center of the road. It didn't look like there was anyone in sight.

With a sigh, I looked both ways, but no cars magically appeared. Finding a road had utterly stumped me on what to do next. I had been running on the mantra of _Look for Ed, get out of the rain, don't pass out _while I was stumbling and bumbling through the woods.

Another thing that concerned me was I had no idea where I was, or even what year. Was I still in Amestris? Back in my dimension? Or somewhere else new entirely? And what year was it? Mine? Ed's? Somewhere in-between? I needed to find out as quickly as I could.

While I was thinking these thoughts, I had failed to notice a sound that was steadily growing closer. I only realized what I was hearing when the hoof beats came around the corner. I blinked, and my head snapped up. I half-moved forward to catch the person's attention, because surely a horse wasn't wandering around at this time of night without having a rider.

I realized too late that the speed of the hoof beats signaled that the horse was galloping. I could only watch dumbly as a dark blur that was a horse and rider whizzed past me. My head turned to the right to watch them go, but even then they were galloping away into the darkness.

"Wait..." my voice, which was an even more delayed reaction, croaked. I winced and rubbed my sore throat. That hadn't done anything but hurt me, and obviously the horseback rider hadn't heard me.

Sighing through my nose, I turned and started to move in the direction the rider had gone, pushing through the bushes and following the road that way.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, changing the atmosphere from dark and gloomy to dimly lit. My relief at finally being able to see a little better was short-lived when I tripped over what felt like an exposed root and landed face down in the bushes.

I wanted to cry. At some point in my following the road I had found that my voice had deserted me entirely. I had also stepped on something sharp and my foot was bleeding. All my muscles were sore.

And, of course, the worst part of it was that I still hadn't located Ed. For all I knew he had woken up somewhere else and started walking in the opposite direction. I might have wasted precious time making it even more difficult to find him.

_Please, just let something go right. Please._

I managed to struggle to my feet again. Keeping my weight off of my gashed heel, I began moving forward again, weakly pushing bushes and low-hanging branches out of the way. My eyes tiredly moved back to the road to ensure I hadn't strayed, and spotted something lying on the road.

Stopping, I gazed down at it until it made sense. It looked like some dark article of clothing. I realized that this could be the answer to my nakedness problem. Excitedly, I pushed my way out of the bushes I'd been walking through and hobbled over to it, bending and quickly picking it up before gravity could make me fall again.

It was a coat, dark blue with a thigh-length hem. There was a tear in the back, around where the left shoulder blade would have been, and a couple of patches on it, both different shades of brown. All the buttons were gone except for the top one.

The way it was designed made me think it was a man's coat. It didn't even matter to me—I was so thrilled to have something to cover up with it could have been a striped prison jumpsuit or a pink tutu. I put it on, pulling my arms through the sleeves. The coat felt very worn, but in that comfy old shirt way. I closed the top button, though that didn't do too much, and used both hands to lift my hair out from underneath it.

I used one hand to hold the coat closed so it properly covered me, and then sighed in relief. It felt good to have something covering me besides my hair. Now I didn't have to cower in the bushes. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes yet again and continued following the road.

The area got lighter and my steps got slower. My foot had stopped bleeding, but the pain hadn't gone away. I was fearful of getting an infection in the injury, and didn't dare risk putting my foot down on the ground. I was also wondering how long this forest lasted, and when this road would break through the trees.

_I just gotta keep walking, _I told myself, doggedly moving on even though I could have happily passed out on the ground. _Until I can find something, or someone, or—or—_

Or what, I didn't know.

The joints in my good leg suddenly complained, and before I could blink I found myself tumbling forward. I managed to fling my arms out to catch myself, and landed heavily on the ground, scraping my arms through the coat's sleeves.

I stayed there, wanting to move but practically unable to. I hadn't quite realized how hard I was pushing my body in order to keep walking, but my body was more than happy to let all the pain I'd been ignoring rush over me. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. So I laid face down on the ground with my arms around my head, like I'd decided to sulk in the road or something.

I'm really not sure how long I laid there, but eventually I heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards me. I tried to get up on my elbows so I could see who it was, maybe get a feel for what timeline I was in by their clothes or something, but my arms refused to listen to me. At least not without sending horrible stabs of increased pain up through my shoulders and neck.

So I lay there pathetically, listening as the footsteps got closer, until they seemed to be near my head. Then a voice spoke. "I think she's alive." It sounded like a woman.

"Oh, look at her foot—she's hurt," said a second woman's voice, higher and breathier than the first.

"She might be unconscious. Let's turn her over so she can get some air, poor thing." I felt two hands grasp my right arm, and would have squeaked in pain had I not lost my voice. It just came out as a little breath of protest. Another pair of hands slid under my side and helped to flip me over. I didn't even realize my eyes were closed until I noticed I couldn't see anything.

"She looks so young!" said the higher voice.

"Here, help me get her on my back." The hands pulled me into a sitting position. I didn't move or assist them in any way; the urge to take a nap was getting stronger. Apparently it was strong enough that I actually fell asleep by the time they were draping my arms over a pair of shoulders.

When I woke up, I was definitely riding piggyback. Two hands were underneath me, fingers linked, as a makeshift seat. My head was resting on a shoulder. We were walking, I could tell by the jarring movement. My body still hurt, but some of the pain seemed to have been replaced with stiffness.

"...would probably be the easiest," the second voice was saying. "At least I think so, what with the new currency and all. What do you think, Ezy?"

"I think I'd like to make it back home before I contemplate my tomatoes," the first voice said, obviously belonging to the woman carrying me.

It occurred to me that the first woman's voice sounded vaguely familiar. My heart leaped a little when I realized that this was partially good news. I was either somewhere at home or somewhere in the FMA-verse. I figured I'd start with FMA characters and try to match up her voice to theirs.

Mentally I sifted through all the women's voices, trying to find a match. Nothing really came up, though I observed that it did have a passing similarity to Lust's. (I highly doubted Lust would be carrying me anywhere anyway) But just trying to remember voices and not actually hearing them caused them to blur together, until they mostly sounded the same. Well, so much for that plan.

I finally decided to just look up and look at them, and see if they looked familiar. I managed to raise my head, though my neck was still pretty stiff and sore, and opened my eyes to look at them.

"Oh, look, she's awake!" the second one said, having her head turned around to speak to her companion.

The woman carrying me glanced over her shoulder and smiled at me. "So you are. How do you feel?"

I just stared. At least I had an answer to a couple of my questions now.

The women weren't prominent FMA characters, but they had small parts in the movie. Back when I wasn't actually in the FMA-verse, I had given them the nicknames Singer 1 and Singer 2. They came from the scene early in the movie where Alfons and Ed had hitched a ride with the truck full of Roma. Singer 1 was the woman with the long, thick hair that had spoken to Ed first and started up the song. (When I first saw the movie I had thought she was the Lust-alike because she looked and sounded similar) Singer 2 was the one with the straight hair who had sung second and started up the harmony. It was a testament to my FMA knowledge that I remembered them that clearly.

This meant that I was still in the FMA-verse. More than that, it meant that I had made it to the movie. I had crossed into ancient Germany with Ed. It was a relief to know what was going on.

But that still left questions. If my memory served me right, Ed had crossed into Germany in 1921. The movie had taken place two years after that, in 1923. That was when Ed and Alfons Heiderich hitchhiked with the Roma, and they'd shown no familiarity with these two girls. So did that mean Ed wasn't here? I was dumped out somewhere else?

But that didn't make sense. The Gate didn't arbitrarily do that, at least I was pretty sure it didn't. And not only that, what about my suddenly long hair and bigger boobs? Why would my body have changed just because of a trip through the Gate?

Finally, I realized it was rude to just gape at them, and so I quickly let my eyes drop. My hand reached for my throat, as if to clasp onto something, which confused me. There wasn't even anything around my neck. What did that mean?

"Um," I began, or tried to anyway. It came out as a puff of soundless breath. I felt a little frustrated when I remembered my voice dying. Of course I'd suddenly get laryngitis when I _finally_ came across some people.

Looking back up, I saw them waiting expectantly for me to speak. I felt the desire to cry, and decided sign language would have to do it. I tapped my throat and shook my head.

"A mute?" Singer 2 said curiously.

I rapidly shook my head at that. How could I possibly communicate "I can talk but I I've just lost my voice temporarily?" I couldn't. So I just shrugged.

Singer 2 continued to look at me, her brown eyes scrutinizing my face. Like in the movie, she wore a large piece of cloth on her head, but this time it was a muted brown. Her dress was white with a brown wrap going around her waist and shoulders. I wondered where her colorful clothes were.

"Oliva, what is it?" Singer 1 asked.

"It's...nothing. Well, it's just that her eyes..." Singer 2, or Oliva, trailed off and bit her lip, as if she didn't want to continue. I blinked in confusion.

Singer 1 looked at me again, specifically at my eyes. "Hmm? So they're blue. Certainly it isn't _impossible_ for a Roma to have blue eyes. There's always unusual traits in every race, isn't that so?"

Whoa.

Hold the phone.

They thought I was a _Roma_?

I looked down at my hand. Well, yes, my skin tone was similar to theirs, just a couple of shades lighter. But still. I knew what I was because Mom had told me: I was half-black, half-Hispanic. I got my hair from my mom's side of the family and my eyes from my grandmother on my dad's side. Mom's ancestors are from Africa, Dad's from Guatemala. Nobody on either side was Romani. This I knew with almost complete certainty.

But at the moment, it didn't seem to matter. I looked like a Roma. Trying to explain that I wasn't would be too big a waste of time, even if my voice was working.

Singer 1 was still talking. "...back to the house, and maybe call Grandmother if her injuries are bad." She smiled at me. "Mind if we take you home, Blue Eyes?"

I blushed at the sudden nickname, and nodded. Then I shook my head. Then I nodded again, and then gave up and just sighed. Those "do you mind" questions always threw me.

They both laughed. "Well, let's go, I'm getting hungry!" Oliva said.

* * *

"Home" turned out to be an actual house. For some reason I'd been expecting a tent. But it was a house, a one-story square log cabin thing. It was tucked neatly into a tiny circle of clearing near the edge of the woods, a few yards off the main road. Where the woods ended was open space that looked like half the size of a football field, and then there was a cluster of buildings that had to be a town.

My rescuers introduced themselves as Oliva and Esmeraude. They set me on a couch inside and Oliva examined me for injuries while Esmeraude went into another room for whatever their equivalent to a first aid kit was. Oliva produced a small notepad and a microscopic pen for me to write with.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me, smiling in a friendly way.

I looked down at the paper and pen in my hands, then started to write slowly, not wanting to aggravate the soreness in my hands. _Risty_, I wrote, and I paused for a beat, suddenly debating on whether or not to add on the "May".

"Ris-tee? That's a pretty name!" Oliva said.

Well that settled that. I smiled a thank-you to her, while mentally praying for my voice to return, consnark it.

"How did you get out there in the woods?" Oliva went on as Esmeraude returned with a roll of bandages and something in a bottle.

I hesitated. It was doubtful there was enough paper in the general area to describe exactly how I'd gotten out there in the woods. As I thought of what to write that was concise, Esmeraude sat down on the small space of the couch not occupied by my legs and produced a small cloth.

_I was looking for someone, _I finally wrote.

"Looking for someone?" Oliva repeated, I suppose for Esmeraude's benefit.

Esmeraude lifted my injured foot into her lap and put a small amount of whatever was in the bottle on the cloth. She then pressed the cloth against the gash, and the sharp sting of pain made me hiss through my teeth.

"Don't worry, it's just to keep away infection," she assured me, using the cloth to clean the blood and dirt off my foot.

"So who were you looking for?" Oliva went on.

I looked down at the paper. I was looking for Ed. Who may or may not have actually been around. In fact, it was entirely possible the Gate had gotten finicky and deposited us in different places just to make things more difficult. Maybe he was looking for me like I was looking for him, but he had no idea where I was. Maybe he'd gotten hurt too, like me. Maybe it was all my fault because I hadn't bothered to change the end of the series enough. Maybe...

Maybe I had made it safely through the Gate at the cost of him.

Tears brimmed then, and I ducked my head, using my free hand to push them away before they could fall. What if my plan had backfired entirely, and the reason I'd gotten through the Gate without losing limbs was because it had taken Ed instead? What kind of horrible person was I?

"Oh, don't cry!" Oliva said, suddenly hugging me. I was stunned motionless.

"Oliva, I think you're scaring her," Esmeraude commented as she pulled off a strip of bandage.

Oliva let me go after a few moments. "No worries, I'm sure you'll find him or her!" she said cheerfully. "Now, why don't you tell us how old you are and where you're from?"

Esmeraude started to wind the bandage around my foot. _I'm from, _I started to write, then stopped. Where _was _I from? Technically Florida, which didn't even exist yet, I was pretty sure. Then I could sort of claim Amestris, which wouldn't exist here at all. I swallowed, then wrote _nowhere in particular. I travel a lot_.

"Yep, that seems to be the way these days," Oliva agreed. Esmeraude didn't seem to care either way as she bandaged up my foot. "But how old are you?" Oliva asked.

I was fifteen, right? Of course I was. But still I hesitated. My changing body concerned me. Was it possible I was older than 15 but just didn't remember? If so, how old was I then?

_Sixteen, _I finally wrote.

"Sixteen? That's pretty young to be on your own. But I guess that's why you're looking for your friend, huh?" Oliva said.

I went ahead and nodded.

"There. All done." Esmeraude patted my foot, which was now carefully wrapped in bandages from the heel to the center. "Now, why don't we get you a bath and some clothes?"

"She can wear mine!" Oliva burst out, seeming excited at the idea. "And let's wash her hair too!"

"Oliva, let's calm down," Esmeraude said as she stood up. She extended a hand to me. "Come on, Blue Eyes, let's get you cleaned up."

I accepted her hand and she pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a little, my sore muscles not wanting to move from the comfy couch, my free hand rushing to hold the coat closed. Esmeraude helped me steady.

"I'll go pick something out!" Oliva said, jumping up and practically flying through a door to the right.

Esmeraude smiled at me. "Don't mind Oliva. She gets excited easily."

I smiled back shyly.

"Now come on." Esmeraude started to help me forward, then paused as her eyes landed on the coat I was wearing. She frowned, examining it. I looked down to make sure that there wasn't anything going on down there, but it looked fine.

"That coat..." she said, sounding as if she was thinking hard. Then she gasped. "I knew I recognized it!"

I blinked in surprise and looked up at her. "Where did you get that coat?" she asked me.

Where had I gotten it? The middle of the road. I pointed down at the floor, hoping to get my message across.

"Did someone give it to you?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I wanted to ask who it belonged to, but I had no idea how to convey that.

Esmeraude looked disappointed. "You just found it?"

I nodded.

"Oh." She considered for a moment, then shrugged. "No worries. Come on, Blue Eyes."

* * *

Zilo: Pfft, chapter's done!

Ed: What?! Where the hell was I?!

Zilo: Oh, shush, you get the next chapter!

Risty: And how long am I going to be a mute?

Zilo: What? What did you say?

Risty: Not funny!


	3. Trying To Place The Past

Zilo: Yup, yup! We're back! Please turn your eyes to these so know for sure which ones are Esmeraude and Oliva! Knock out the spaces, obviously...

http: // photo bucket . com/albums/oo62/ Zilo_Kirbi/TSG/fma_gypsies. jpg

http: // photo bucket . com/albums/oo62/ Zilo_Kirbi/TSG/PDVD_005. jpg

Al: Thank you to everyone for reviewing!

Ed: (sighs) Welcome back.

Fangirls: SQUEEEEEE!

Zilo: Since it seems they were missed, I'mma bring back the responses! And whoah, are they long! Thank you so much, guys!!!

* * *

Zilo: Sneezing "jag", **ObsessionsGoTooFar**. It's like...uh...a jag of sneezing.  
Ed: Yeah, I'm sure THAT helped. And LET ME GO!  
Zilo: Yes, I love your thought trains! They make me laugh! Do it some more!  
Esmeraude: Well, I'm glad I wasn't this "Lust-alike" thing.  
Risty: You ought to hear her talk about some of the minor characters. It's frightening!  
Zilo: (refills **Obsession**'s popcorn)

Zilo: **Namikazelil** reviewed on time! Yay! (gives a commemorative Ed plushie)  
Oliva: We like it even more than you do, trust us!  
Risty: Time to fix that voice problem, I'd say.

Zilo: Thank you kindly, **CrimzonRozeAlchemist**! One hurdle cleared, **Vampire Note**, but something tells me they won't meet up so easily...  
Ed: YOU'RE the author! You should know!

Zilo: I can NEVER get enough of **Asj Johnson**'s hugemongus reviews!  
Ed: Get to it already, this'll take a while.  
Zilo: Yes! I forget what I wanted to say so much it's very annoying! Even worse is when you need a certain word but can't remember it until it's too late! It's so...oh, crap, it's happening again...  
Ezekiel: Ezekiel.  
Ravi: We're not in this part of the story, darling.  
Zilo: I always think of all the dimensions in anime style, so they'd look the same. I have some pictures that point out who's who, so no worries! And poor Risty's in a state of confusion at the moment...  
Risty: Hey!  
Zilo: What, it's true! And the necklace thing is important too! (The fic does sound kind of interesting, but I lost interest in most YGO fanfics a while ago. I might look at it anyway though)  
Risty: I never laid out my family history in that much detail before, no.  
Zilo: Wow...you sound like you've got an interesting family history, **Asj**. Yeah, I'm just black and possibly ¼ Native American. And Florida DID exist in the early 20th century actually. That's a plot point sorta.  
Ed: The coat isn't mine.  
Zilo: Thank you, Captain Ruin Everything!  
Ed: (confused and offended) What? What did I say?

Zilo: Hi there, **Emalee Roze**! (joins party)  
Ed: Not mine!  
Zilo: Stop telling people! Yeah, I had to research to make sure I wouldn't have to involve Naziness. Fortunately I don't, because that would require a whole new research project and I'm busy enough as it is.

Zilo: WHY!! THEY WON'T LET ME KEEP THE PERIODS IN **I bashed Voldie's head**! IT'S NOT FAIR!  
Ed: I ought to steal the show, it's named after ME!  
Zilo: Tada! Previews don't destroy everything after all! And...stop reading my mind! You can't know the plot points ahead of time! (pouts)  
Risty: I wish cousin Zilo would explain the timeline already...  
Zilo: Yay cookie! (devours)

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**, we are fellow zombies. I have been in work up to my eye sockets, man!  
Envy:...  
Zilo: Yeah, you better recognize!! (wags neck)  
Risty: (waves after **K-c **and Hana) Good night!

Zilo: Heya, **bluedog**! I'm glad you're joining us here! Yeah, I'm addicted to cliffies, so I'm told. But hopefully you'll all be patient with me and stick around anyway! Now let's see what happens next for our couple, eh? Thanks for the review!

Zilo: I agree, **Wandering Hitokiri**. Just add White Dragon to the end and she's a Duel Monster!  
Others:...  
Zilo:...Sorry. Not very often you see the Roma twist though, right?

Zilo: NAH, **fullmetalshadowwolf**, ALL CAPS ARE A-OK WITH ZILO! AND YOU ARE A SMART PERSON!  
Ed: ...Just shut up!  
Zilo: THANK YOU VERY—  
Ed: TURN OFF THE DAMN CAPS!!

Zilo: (nods) I believe **chiyochan**'s right about the muteness not being good.  
Ed: It's not mine, I can tell you that mu—  
Zilo: I SAID STOP THAT!!

Ed: The coat isn't—  
Zilo: I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT LIKE TWO LINES AGO! Hi, **PhoenixTorque**!  
Risty: Yes, please don't keep me like this for much longer!  
Ed: (blushes) You don't have to threaten me! I wouldn't look, I told you already!  
Zilo: Don't even sweat it, **Phoenix**!

Zilo: Well thank you for reviewing this go around, **Oshima zakura**! You'll have to wait and see, though. Thank you, **13Lulu's**!!

Risty: (hands **The Sora-muffin** and oxygen mask)  
Zilo: That means you were paying attention! Hooray! And isn't that my signature weapon?  
Ed: (has little wrenches swirling around his head)  
Risty: Um...I hope he'll be all right...

Zilo: Which means **Dani the Ace of Spades **paid attention! Huzzah! That's something of a plot point for Risty. And...so's the writing thing. It'll become clear later!  
Ed: (suddenly awake again) My criminal acitivities are none of your business!  
Risty: Ed! Don't be mean!

Zilo: Well, **azori**, I think our slightly grown-up Risty has decided to drop the May to signify a level of maturity—or, Risty's easier to write! (snort)  
Risty: If you watch the movie, I'd like to join you!  
Zilo: The chain letter stops at age 19. As for Risty's age...currently a mystery! You'll learn later! (runs from potential mob)

Zilo: Hey, **stapledshut**! Risty May's memory remains a mystery, but she won't be a mute forever! And there can't be a pairing without eventual meeting, unless it's long distance, right? Keep it locked here!

Zilo: I MUST? GUYS, **Illa Scriptor **SAYS I MUST BRING IN ENVY SOMEHOW!  
Ed: Envy's a dead snake at the moment...  
Zilo: ...(is thinking hard)  
Risty: That part of the manga was very sad...  
Ed: He had it coming. The coat's not mine!  
Zilo: (is thinking too hard to reprimand Ed)

Risty: Here you are, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! And, yes I did, **cosmic imaginer**!  
Ed: Whoever's you think it is, it isn't mine! I look horrible in blue, dammit!  
Risty: Well, some of those questions can't be answered yet, but hopefully my cousin won't withhold the answers for too long!

* * *

Oliva: I think you all should know, my name's Oliva! Not Olivia! No extra "i"!

Zilo: Actually, it's not that big a deal...

Oliva: It is to me! Now hurry up and begin!

Zilo: (has WTF look) Since when do you tell me what to do?

Risty: Um, here's Chapter 3!

Zilo: (singsong) And it's lo-ong!

* * *

**3: Trying To Place The Past**

_((Edward's P.O.V.))_

When I had made it back home, the sun was starting to come up. The rain had stopped along the way, prompting me to swear for a couple of minutes.

I sighed as I walked up the staircase that led to the second floor. There were few things more annoying than a failed mission. The worst part was I'd have to do it all again tonight. I was definitely relieved that there wasn't any class today, because I didn't feel up to it at all.

The apartment was quiet when I pushed open the door. The only sound was the ticking of the clock. I shut and locked the door, then shrugged off my coat. It was still damp, but it would dry on its own soon enough.

I made my way to my room and peeled off all my wet layers of clothes. Luckily my underwear had managed to stay dry, because that's what I sleep in. I let my hair loose and crawled exhaustedly into bed. My head had barely hit the pillow before I was sound asleep.

* * *

_I stumbled and fell into the grass. I stayed where I was for a moment, feeling the breeze on my back. I always fell down, but this walking stuff was still kind of hard. I was only four, after all._

_"Edward."_

_I jumped up, hearing Mom calling me. I nearly stumbled and fell again, but I firmly kept myself upright and hurried towards the sound of her voice. There she was, smiling and waving me over. Al was sitting at her feet, in the process of picking a flower. A small figure was hiding behind her._

_"Edward, I'd like you to meet someone," Mom said, smiling at me._

_"Who, Mommy?"_

_"This is Risty May. She's very shy." Mom indicated the figure behind her, who peeked out at me with fearful blue eyes._

_"Hi!" I said to her._

_"H…Hewwo," she mumbled._

_"Take good care of her, all right?" Mom said, smiling at me some more._

_I looked up at her in confusion._

_"Don't lose her," Mom cautioned._

_I still didn't understand._

_"Not like you lost me." Blood started to run from her hairline, mouth and nose. My eyes widened in horror. It was this dream again. "You couldn't put me back together. The same thing nearly happened to your brother. Your friends, your comrades, your co-workers—you will never see them again." I tried to back away, but she matched me step for step, not letting the distance between us widen._

_"'Member how sad you were when you lost me, big bwother?" Al piped up._

_"Do you really want to lose this last one?" Mom asked me as blood started to run out of her sleeves and down her arms._

_Risty May peeked out from behind Mom. "Save me," she said to me._

_Suddenly the dream changed abruptly. I was standing in front of the Gate, Risty May's hand in mine. I could tell she was scared as the doors creaked open. It was only a few seconds before the black hands came swarming out of the Gate. I faced them down and showed no fear as the hands latched onto our arms, legs, shoulders, faces—whatever they could grab. Risty May's hand squeezed mine tighter._

"Brother? Brother, it's time to wake up."

I grumbled incoherently and aimed a swat at the offending person waking me up.

"Don't make me pull the sheets out from under you again!" Al threatened.

"Mgmmgrgh, I'm up I'm up," I growled, lifting my face out of the pillow and blinking up at him sleepily.

"You look like you're in one piece," Al commented. "So everything went okay?"

"I wish. I have to go back out tonight," I told him as I sat up straight.

Al looked surprised. "You do? How come?"

"I was doing just fine when I—" I stopped abruptly as the memory of Risty May's voice came back to me. Shaking my head, I threw back the covers and swung my legs out of bed.

"When what?" Al asked.

I waved my hand at him. "When nothing. It started raining, and I realized I'd leave a pretty visible trail if I broke in then, so I came back." I looked around on the floor for where I'd thrown my pants.

Al seemed to notice what I was looking for. "Today's laundry day," he volunteered.

"Oh. Where are my other pants?"

"Wherever you threw them last, Brother."

I climbed out of bed and stretched. "Noa up?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. It felt like it definitely needed a good brushing. That or a good beating.

"She's making breakfast. Brother, did something happen last night?"

Once again, Alphonse was too perceptive for his own good. "I told you, the rain," I said, pretending to misunderstand as I got on the floor to look for my other pants under the bed.

"No, not that. You know what I mean, Brother. You were about to say something, but you stopped. It was more than the rain, wasn't it?" Al pressed.

"You worry too much," I said as I got up on my knees, the elusive black pants in my hands.

Al put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up to face him and saw that he was upset. "Why are you hiding things from me?" he half-demanded, half-pleaded. "We never used to keep so many secrets from each other. What's happened?"

For a moment I considered caving and telling him about the connection and hearing Risty May. More than that, I wanted to tell him about how I tried to contact her all the time my first several months on this side of the Gate, how all sorts of ideas of what might have happened to her raced through my mind. I wanted to tell him about the many days I berated myself for being such an idiot that I let her come with me. I wanted him to know how guilty I felt that she might be in some horrible limbo and it was my fault.

But big brothers don't unload their emotional baggage on their little brothers. So I didn't. "Al, I promise, it was just the rain," I told him in all seriousness. "You don't have to worry, okay?"

Al's eyes searched my face for a few moments, and then he nodded. "Okay, Brother."

I felt even worse for lying.

* * *

"Are you going to the library today, Edward?" Noa asked me later as she was clearing the table.

"What, the SUB Göttingen? Actually, I was looking forward to not going on the campus today," I said with a grimace.

Noa smiled. The SUB Göttingen is the Niedersächsische Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek, which is a freaking mouthful. It means Göttingen State and University Library. Everyone calls it the SUB Göttingen or just the SUB. Also, it's where I would spend the majority of my time on the campus when I wasn't in class. "Going to get some other work done, then?"

"Nah, thought I'd go ahead and try some relaxing. Al's been bugging me about that anyway." Noa nodded. She was one of the very few people in on what Al and I were trying to do. She was able to use her ability to look into the thoughts of suspicious people and let us know if it was worth investigating them.

"I'm meeting with some other Roma I met in the market yesterday," Noa told me as she put the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Protest?"

"Peace talk."

"Which turns into a protest."

"A peaceful one."

I held up my hands in surrender.

There was a knock at the door, and I twisted around in my chair. "I'll get it!" Al called from the front room. I heard his footsteps move toward the door, and settled back down in my seat, only to jump up again at the sound of a thump and a crash, and Al's startled yell.

"Al?" I called worriedly, hurrying to the front room. When I got there I stopped in my tracks, and then let out a huge sigh.

"Hello!" Megan die Verwüstung said cheerfully from where she had knocked Al to the floor with a "hug".

"I thought we told you to stop doing that!" I said irritably

Megan's smile flipped into a frown, and she sat up, allowing Al to sit upright. "You're just jealous because I don't want to hug you," she commented, sitting back on her heels.

I snorted. "As if."

"Um, hello Megan," Al said, always polite.

"I told you, call me Meg!" She hopped to her feet as Al stood up and stuck out her hand towards me.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Rent!"

I rolled my eyes. "Rent's not due until next week," I reminded her. Behind me, Noa appeared from the kitchen.

"Well, turn it in early! It'll make you look good!"

"Let me guess, you wanted an excuse to come over and see Al," I said.

Megan shrugged. She seemed so different from Jean. Her eyes were green instead of blue like his, and her hair was short and dirty blond. She always came into the apartment by jumping on Al, who was too nice to tell her to knock it off. I guessed that she had a crush on him or something.

"Why don't you wait until next week," I suggested.

"Why not now? I'm already here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Or are you stalling because you don't have it?" Megan accused us, squinting at me as if to pull the truth out.

"Hello, Megan," Noa said.

"Hi! Now fess up, Elric, you don't have the money, do you?"

I ignored her and went back into the kitchen to grab my coat off the back of the chair. Megan's voice floated in. "Actually, I did come over here for a real reason. Me and my father insist on keeping a complex full of honest, upright citizens who obey the law and pay their rent on time. We don't tolerate any hooliganism or suspicious activity."

"Well, that's good, but why are you telling us?" Al asked.

"Because I saw your brother sneaking around last night again and that counts as suspicious activity." I froze for a moment, half into my coat. I had been sneaking out many times since we began renting this apartment, and never once had I realized that apparently Megan had seen me. I returned to the front room in time to catch a worried glimpse from Al.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" Noa asked, looking completely calm.

"I'd know that head anywhere." Megan looked over at me. "If you're doing something illegal you know my father won't tolerate it."

"What, a guy can't moonlight as a pickpocket without permission?" I commented, pretending to joke about it.

Megan stuck out her tongue at me. "Just watch it, Golden Boy." I twitched at the nickname I still didn't like. There were occasions that Megan reminded me of another annoying blond whose nicknames I used to have to put up with. But thinking of Zoe automatically made my thoughts start to wander over to Risty May, so I pushed the thought aside.

"Well, thank you for warning us, but Brother isn't involved in anything dangerous," Al said.

Megan grinned and hugged him again. Apparently his word was confirmation enough for her.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone left the apartment. Al and Noa went to get groceries, and I went to go for a little walk. It was an honest-to-goodness walk of leisure. I usually walked to a field at the city's end, where I might do some practice sparring, sit and think, or have lunch or read if I brought the right things.

When I got there, the sun was still shining brightly. I pulled off my coat and used it to sit on, underneath a large tree. I let out a breath as I relaxed against the trunk. Al was right. I needed to take breaks more often. It was still easy for me to go into full workaholic mode, what with assignments and papers and research and random reading and so on. What I was trying to accomplish now wasn't quite as crucial as when Al and I were looking for the Philosopher's Stone, but it was still important.

My eyes closed. The Philosopher's Stone. All of that seemed like it was ages ago. Going from town to town, talking to or dethroning alchemists, fighting Homunculi...it had been my whole purpose in life, what had kept me going. It was so weird that none of it was a part of my life now. Al's body was restored, there was no alchemy here, and all the Homunculi were dead. What had made me the most powerful was gone.

Not like I minded. I could get along fine without alchemy, and I could still kick plenty of ass with my fighting skills. Al's being with me definitely helped.

Maybe I missed the adventure.

It's possible that was why I took unnecessary risks sometimes. I didn't always _have _to break into people's homes or offices to find—or not find—what I was looking for. I didn't have to skulk around late at night and pick locks. But it was sort of like old times.

Thinking about the past always made me think of the people in it. I always wondered what was going on back in Central, Risembool, Dublith, and so on. I wondered if Winry had started dating someone. If Roy had ever made it to Fuhrer, or at least gotten closer. What, I wondered, was Sig Curtis up to? Was he still lonely without Teacher?

_"You keep making that face. Alchemy's a complicated thing, you know. You can't learn it in a day."_

_"I know," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I was just being silly. In the fanfics everyone seems to learn alchemy so fast it almost seems unfair to me."_

_"In the whats?"_

_"Oh—nothing, sorry!" she said, looking even more embarrassed._

I shook my head from side to side, hard. I wished I could just open up my brain and pluck out all the memories of Risty May. They were showing up with increasing frequency and it was driving me insane.

Even still, I found myself wondering where she was now.

_Stop it, dammit! Stop thinking about her. You don't need another bout of depression, so knock it off!_

I sighed. "Damn it all."

I felt like I had led her to her doom. Back then, I had been a blind idiot and hadn't been able to understand why she was so devoted to me. Now that I was older I had a pretty good idea—she had probably liked me. Maybe even—well, I wasn't sure if her feelings ran that deep anyway. It was my fault she had gone into the Gate, and it was my fault she hadn't come out with me. Or even at all, possibly.

With a sigh, I looked down at my legs, partially sunk into the thick grass. My hands grabbed a couple of fistfuls of grass, pulling them from the dirt. A light wind blew, stirring my hair against my face. I couldn't feel relieved, knowing the price. I rubbed my temples with my fingertips, feeling a headache starting to come on. I missed her.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty May's P.O.V._

"Tadaaaaaa!" Oliva sang, throwing open the door.

I let out a breathless squeak and dived into the towel Esmeraude was holding up for me. Even though Oliva was a girl, I always felt embarrassed about people seeing me naked.

Esmeraude seemed unfazed. "Did you pick something out?" she asked.

"Yes! This and this and this! And I'm going to do her hair, because you never let me touch yours!"

As if the words had cued her, Esmeraude flipped a section of her hair over her shoulder. "With good reason," she said, opening a second towel and dropping it on my wet hair. Looking down, she frowned, seeing that my bandage had gotten soaked. "I guess I should have bandaged your foot _after_ the bath," she mused.

"Do you have underclothes?" Oliva asked me.

It seemed that there should have been a sarcastic reply to that, since they had found me wearing nothing but a coat, but I had no voice and so only shook my head. "Good! Because I want you to wear these!"

"I'm going to make breakfast," Esmeraude sighed, walking out and leaving me in Oliva's clutches. Thankfully she calmed down a little, and helped me finish drying off before handing me white underwear. I put that on, and she immediately shoved a white hip-length shirt at me. I was barely able to get that on before she proceeded to push a long, flowing navy skirt into my arms.

I started to feel I was racing against time as I stepped into the skirt and pulled it up to my waist, tucking my shirt into it. Oliva threw something light green at me next, which landed in my face. I removed it to get a better look, and found myself holding what looked like the world's longest scarf.

Oliva smiled expectantly. I gave her a blank look. "It's a wrap!" she finally told me.

Oh. Like the Roma ladies were wearing in the movie. However, I had no idea how to put one on, unless you wrapped it like a towel, but it was very long and that probably wouldn't work. I gave her a pleading look.

Fortunately, Oliva was all-too-happy to dress me like a doll. She wrapped the wrap around my waist many times, with the speed and precision of an expert, and in the end it was fully secure, twisted around my waist in a slanting spiral pattern so a section of it draped over the front of my skirt like an apron somewhat. I had no idea where she'd tucked the end in and could only give her a grateful look.

"You look so pretty," she gushed. "Now! Let me fix your hair. Come this way, come, come," she sang, pushing me by the shoulders back into the main room. She marched me over to a mirror propped against the wall and sat me down in a chair facing it, handing me the notebook and pen again.

I had to pull my bangs out of my eyes to look, but the outfit did look nice on my suddenly bigger-boobed body. Oliva produced a comb and started to comb my hair section by section. Somewhere behind us I heard the sounds of Esmeraude pulling out tools to make food.

"Oh, I love this! Your hair is so long!" Oliva gushed. She held my bangs straight up and combed all the tangles out of them, then let them go so they fell right into my face. I pushed them to each side like curtains of hair and continued studying my face.

I was definitely older than 15 now. It looked like I had lost the last of my baby fat on my face. My eyes also took up less space now. It looked as though I had lost a substantial amount of weight, but it wasn't a good thing. I looked pretty much malnourished. And now that I had time to think on it, I felt weaker than before.

What had happened to me?

I had to find out just how many years I had had wiped from my memory, and where I had spent them that I ended up in this state. And why had I woken up naked?

Something seemed to be niggling at the back of my brain. I tried to focus on it, but it was like when you see something out of the corner of your eye, and when you turn to look at it you see nothing. By trying to remember it I forgot it even more. I let out a little huff of frustration and tuned back into the present.

Esmeraude was talking to Oliva. "...tomatoes in the eggs?" she was saying.

"Is that good?" Oliva asked as she pulled a section of my hair tight.

"Grandmother used to make them that way. I think she put some sort of spice in them," Esmeraude said.

Whatever she was cooking smelled good. My stomach rumbled.

Oliva used the comb to part my bangs into four sections. She took the two hanging in front of my eyes and tucked them behind my ears. "Esmeraude makes good food," she told me. "It's one of the things I look forward to the most when I come to visit!"

I blinked in surprise, then picked up the pen. _You don't live here? _I wrote on the paper before showing it to her.

"Afraid not. Ezy was the one who wanted to settle down. I still like to move from place to place," Oliva told me with a wink. "Next month my rescuers are coming to pick me up as a matter of fact."

That sounded sort of interesting. _Are you sisters? _I wrote next.

"Cousins," Oliva told me. She tugged on my hair and ran the comb through it again, then produced a pink ribbon and wound it around my hair at the base of my skull in a low ponytail. Then she frowned, undoing it. I watched her in the mirror as she draped my bangs over my shoulders and then held their ends in her fist with the rest of my hair and rewound the ribbon. Her frown changed to a satisfied smile, and she started to braid the ponytail.

I tried to think. In the movie Esmeraude hadn't made any indication that she wasn't nomadic like the others. But did that mean anything?

Now that I thought about it, I knew I had made it to the movie, but what part? It was either before or after the carnival, which didn't help me very much. But then I thought about what Oliva had said, and realized I might be able to get more information. Maybe the town ahead was Munich, and the people next month were coming to take Esmeraude and Oliva to the carnival. Then they would pick Ed up, and I'd meet him!

_So when your rescuer people get here, where will you be going? _I wrote and then held over my shoulder so Oliva could see it.

She glanced at the paper. "Well, there's usually a carnival around this time of year..."

I felt excitement rise in my chest. Was it truly going to be this easy to reconnect with Ed?

"...but for some reason, they cancelled it this time around. So we'll just be traveling to a couple of towns, picking up and dropping off some friends."

The disappointment hit me so hard that I slumped in my chair. Of course, I had to tempt fate by thinking of how easy finding Ed would be. "Where are you going first?" Esmeraude asked, but I barely listened.

"Ummm, what's that one Jonas mentioned? Han-something-something Münden," Oliva said, waving her hand.

"Hannoversch Münden?" Esmeraude asked.

"Yes, that's the one!" Oliva tied a second pink ribbon on the end of my braid, then let it drop. "All righty, you're all done!"

I blinked and looked at myself in the mirror. I stood up and turned around to get a better look at my hair. Well, with my bangs being turned into hair loopies, my hair kind of looked like Kikyo's from Inuyasha, only with a braid. It looked pretty cute. And my hair didn't seem to be as long as I had thought it was at first, the braid only going down to my hips.

"And that's why I don't let you touch my hair," Esmeraude commented, suddenly looking over my shoulder in the mirror. "But you look cute, Blue Eyes."

"I think I'm going to start calling you 'Blue Eyes' too!" Oliva said cheerfully.

"Now, let's have breakfast," Esmeraude said.

* * *

After breakfast, which was delicious, Esmeraude and Oliva invited me along to go with them into town and go clothes shopping. I agreed, not wanting to be by myself in an unfamiliar place. Esmeraude managed to find an old pair of lace-up boots for me to wear, and they were about a size too small, but I sucked it up and squeezed my feet in them.

"La la la," I said to myself as I tied the laces. My voice still came out as a raspy nothing. This sucked. I wanted to ask them a lot of things, but the writing thing was getting in the way. Even so, I'd have to deal with it if I wanted to find out exactly when I was without seeming like a lunatic.

_So what town is this? _I wrote, showing it to the cousins.

"This is Witzenhausen," Esmeraude told me as we approached the city limits on foot. "It's a nice enough place, and has an open marketplace."

"Yeah, it's all right," Oliva said, though she made a face as she said it.

Esmeraude noticed and shrugged. "Nowhere is perfect. I still have troubles from day to day, but it's foolish to try and find someplace where I won't. There is no such place."

"Sure there is. With other Roma," Oliva argued.

I had the feeling this was something they'd discussed an awful lot. "You can't spend the rest of your life hiding with your own people," Esmeraude told her. "Things won't change if some of us don't take the step to co-exist with others."

"At what price? The only reason nobody's hurt you yet is because they can't do that without reason and not look stupid," Oliva said.

"Precisely. I don't feed their fire of hate and eventually it dies."

"You feed their fire by just _being _there."

I looked from one to the other as they went back and forth. I could only guess that they were talking about the whole "we hate Gypsies" vibe that had been going on throughout the movie. I remembered studying it a little bit in World History.

"Anyway," Esmeraude said, "I think it's time we changed the subject. There are plenty of brighter things to discuss."

_Maybe you guys can help me. _I stuck the note over their shoulders so they could see it.

"With what, Blue Eyes?" Oliva asked, seeming to make certain she used my new nickname.

_The person I'm looking for. _I handed them that note to read as I wrote some more. _His name is Edward Elric. _I handed it to them. _He's my height I think, and has long blond hair he wears in a ponytail and golden eyes. _I was taking a chance that this was in some part of the movie after the carnival.

"Blond hair...?" Esmeraude said, sounding as though she were talking to herself.

"This description sounds familiar!" Oliva said. "You said his name was Edward Elric?"

I nodded. It looked as though my stab in the dark was right. I hadn't dropped into the beginning of the movie. I was somewhere in the middle or end, or maybe even...maybe even _after_ the movie?

Amazed, I almost stopped walking. What if that was it? What if I had landed into the post-movie Germany? That might explain why I looked older. But then why would I not remember it? And why had I woken up naked?

Esmeraude and Oliva seemed to be searching their brains, as if the ride to the carnival had been a while ago. That worried me. If this was after the movie, just how much after was it? And—again—what did that have to be with me waking up naked—

When the next epiphany occurred, I actually did stop walking. Suddenly, two words were the answer to my questions. The nakedness, the malnourished body, the memory loss, the hair growth, the bigger boobs, and not knowing where Ed was.

The Gate.

* * *

Zilo: MUAHAHAHA!

Others: ...

Zilo: Eh, kinda cliffieish.

Risty: Zilo, you're not going to go into Cliffie Obsession Syndrome again, are you?

Zilo: Maybe. Remember kids, talk to your doctor if you think YOU have COS! He'll prescribe some Suspendospense!


	4. Two Troubled Minds

Zilo: DanananananananananananananananaBATMAN!  
Others: ...  
Ed: Have you gone even more insane?  
Zilo: Yes!

* * *

Zilo: **Vampire Note **gets it: Risty's a little ditzy!  
Risty: Hey!!

* * *

Zilo: Yay! **Emalee Roze **is happy I updated! And you're right, it's going to take a while! Even though you always want it to come sooner, it adds suspense!  
Risty: Yes, now what do I do with this newfound information?  
Zilo: You liked my cliffie? Hooray! (give cliff-shaped plushie and also bottle of Suspendospense)

* * *

Oliva: You can't really...eat this, can you?  
Zilo: Of course not! **ObsessionsGoTooFar **is just silly and/or insane!  
Ed: (rubs neck while grimacing) I have more than two pairs of pants, jeez!  
Al: He has three!  
Ed: AL!  
Zilo: Hey, I remember that page of the manga!  
Al: I have to be perceptive to keep Brother out of trouble!  
Ed: Why does nobody trust me?  
Zilo: They say it like this: "Niedersaklakajaba—uh, Nidersamumnbeleleh—er, Nidersachakamtiing—AGH!(BLEEP!)(BLEEP!)(BLEEP!)"  
Noa: My power is the ability to touch someone and see into their thoughts and dreams. I explained it to Ed in the movie.  
Zilo: Yeah, Meg belongs to another of my reviewers. Yep! I read the manga too! And I like Mei! And...eheh...don't stare at me like that! An authoress has gotta do what an authoress has gotta do...(uses authoress powers to transfer the glomp to absent Envy) SUSPENDOSPENSE IS SOOO A WORD, GOOGLE! AND YAY YOU'RE PSYCHIC!

* * *

Zilo: Yay, review from **CrimzonRozeAlchemist**!  
Ed: You're telling ME? I hate that dream.  
Al: Yeah, Brother, how could you lie to me?!?  
Ed: Ask me that in a couple of chapters!  
Zilo: Zoe should be home by now, courtesy of OC me!  
Ed: SHE FINALLY ADMITTED IT'S HER!  
(several people start calling news stations)  
Zilo: Uhm...  
Ed: (turns red) Uh, well, you can't know that for certain! I mean, sure I like her, but not like that! I mean, not like there's something wrong with her, there isn't! She's fine! Great! Pretty! Really pretty! (turns redder) But it's not like I notice! I mean, not like she's not noticeable, she just—DAMMIT, JUST FORGET IT!!  
Risty: I think I can handle dress-up doll...I think...  
Zilo: Her body is currently a mystery! One that I bet Ed wants to solve...  
Ed: SHUT UP! NO I DON'T!!  
Zilo: Yeah, you're not the only person here who hates Kikyo.

* * *

Zilo: Hi, **HalfHumanHomunculi**! Tell Greed!You to bring back a sandwich for me!  
Risty/Al: (cheerfully accept hugs)  
Ed: I'm not insane!! (uncomfortably accepts hug)

* * *

Zilo: It's **Wandering Hitokiri**! Who recently broke my heart...  
Ed: Uh, what?  
Zilo: It's about her story, you wouldn't understand. Wait! She's not a dragon? But then how does she spew fire?  
Risty: That's from when you put pepper in my CEREAL!  
Zilo: I'll be sure to pass along the message to Envy!

* * *

Zilo: I THINK that this next person is **I bashed Voldie's head**, on account of the signature, so we'll roll with that! Now, yay! Another fellow sufferer/enjoyer of COS!  
Ed: Tell her.  
Zilo: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I WAS INTENSELY BUSY! Real life sucks when you're trying to write fanfiction. (has translated the phrase) I LOVE GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Ahem, since you know some German, you might spot German mistakes, which I am most likely going to make, especially in last names, so I'll give you an Ed plushie if you don't tell anyone about them!  
Ed: Now you're stooping to bribery?  
Zilo: Hush! Yay, the plot line got approval!  
Ed: I pay my stupid rent! Jeez! And DON'T CALL ME ANY OF THOSE, DAMMIT!  
Zilo: Uh...I really hope peace talks don't turn out that.  
Noa: Well, there was this one time in 1922...  
Zilo: (refills **IbVh**'s popcorn and hands over packet of cookies) Thank you for the prediction! And yes, I am very honored! Hooray for a long review!!!

* * *

Zilo: It just isn't a review response section without replying to **Asj Johnson**!  
Ed: Yeah, I am. It's a good way to get into the school without raising suspicion.  
Zilo: You sound very criminal right now, Ed. And dreams rarely make sense unless they're telling you the future. Poor Ed's just having a mishmash of some of his most unfavorite dreams!  
Ed: Al does that a lot.  
Al: Hey!! And wait, DO I know about Risty?  
Zilo: The question is, why hasn't Ed told you anything yet? And no, you're totally in the dark about Risty, Al.  
Risty: Unfortunately, it won't be that easy!  
Zilo: It probably would help Ed, but he's sworn off the connection LIKE A DOOFUS-BUTT!  
Ed: EXCUSE ME!  
Zilo: If you find yourself able to pick the plotline back up, I say go for it! The only reason I lag in updates is because I'm either busy or blocked. That's why my AU story has died so sadly!  
Ed: It means something all right. It's only Zilo who won't let me say outright that it's how—  
Zilo: HZZSSSHHH! NO SPOIL!  
Ed: (sighs)  
Risty: I hope they didn't notice...  
Zilo: I think too-small shoes hurt your toes and make them curl up. Or cut off circulation. Or cause bruises or ingrown toenails. Or something. Oh, and trust me! I knew next to nothing about Ancient Germany (as I call it) when I started writing; I just did research! I used Wikipedia, Google Maps, some baby name sites (for German and Roma names) and Google Translate.  
Risty: What the epiphany was is that I finally realized that all the questions I had about my body, my hair, waking up naked, etc., could be traced back to the Gate. I remembered similar things happening to other characters and realized the Gate was at fault.  
Zilo: Ezekiel's going to be unintentionally funny, I think. (Your dad always accuses you of looking at porn? Um...) My mom made me a family tree once, and it was pretty extensive, but I lost it.  
Noa: ...It's not mine.  
Zilo: The mystery continues!

* * *

Zilo: Wait and see, **Naruto-fan-4-ever**! Um, **The Sofa-muffin**, you don't EAT the mask...  
Risty: Oh, no! What if she ODs?  
Ed: When the hell did Envy get here to force-feed anyone ANYTHING?! (looks around so he can kill him)  
Zilo: (shrugs and chucks away oxygen tank)

* * *

Zilo: Yes, **chiyochan**, the dreaded COS! Muahahaha!  
Oliva: We're glad you like us!  
Esmeraude: Yes, we are.  
Ed: It's not like I LIKE it!  
Risty: Hooray for similar hairstyles!  
Zilo: And thank you so much for commenting on my YouTube vid! (gives commemorate Ed and Risty plushies as a thank-you)

* * *

Zilo: Yay! **Namikazelil**!  
Ed: Trust me, I don't like it like this.  
Al: And neither do I!  
Risty: It's going to be interesting, I think!

* * *

Zilo: Yay, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! You were mentioned! Well...I'll try to avoid the torturing, but I'm just so addicted! Maybe I do need more Suspendospense! Thanks for dropping by! HERE YOU GO, **alexthegreat**!

* * *

Risty: Well, I was just kind of slow that day!  
Zilo: **Koinu-chan**! Hana! I'll pass the message on to Envy—he's currently absent.  
Ed: He wasn't when he gave that girl drugs!  
Zilo: We'll investigate it later, jeez! Wow, another person who hates Kikyo!  
Risty: It's like when you mention Twilight.  
Zilo: Yeah, everybody goes "ARGHLAGL!" and stuff.  
Risty: Please don't forget to interact with your family too, **K-c**!

* * *

Zilo: (gives bottle of Suspendospense to **fullmetalshadowwolf**) You'll have to wait and see how that happens!  
Ed: HEY! Don't call me names! Guys don't catch on to that kind of stuff, remember!  
Zilo: (can't help snickering)  
Ed: Well I know NOW, so just stop it, dammit!  
Zilo: You're very welcome! Thank YOU for tuning in!

* * *

Zilo: Hooray! **Little Patch of Heaven** is here!  
Esmeraude: Well, thank you! We appreciate it.  
Zilo: Yeah, I'm definitely glad I don't have to add in Naziness. Phew!  
Ed: We're not depressed!  
Risty: Seriously! And we'll find each other! We have to!  
Zilo: You like? Yes! This isn't the last you'll see of Meg, though!  
Al: (happily hugs back) Thank you very much! You don't have to compliment me, though. I just try to be the best I can every day!  
Zilo: And the fangirls said, "Amen!"

* * *

Zilo: Thank you so much, **Oshima zakura**! And now, hello, **RandomGirlRox**! Welcome! I'm so glad you like the story!  
Risty: We certainly hope you stay!  
Zilo: And...well, holy buckets, that's definitely a feat! Congrats! (gives a commemorative T-shirt that says "I read The Switch Glitch in 1 day and all I got was this lousy T-shirt")

* * *

Zilo: Hi, **azori**! Glad I could end your boredom!  
Oliva: (whips out a giant knife) I'll knight her!  
Zilo: Uhh...no thank you...(edges away)  
Ed: Let's recap. The jacket isn't mine.  
Noa: And it isn't mine.  
Zilo: You're right, I did! Thank you for noticing!

* * *

Zilo: **Illa Scriptor**! Signed in again!  
Ed: (climbs off desktop and tries to run)  
Zilo: (catches him by his ponytail) Thanks for bringing him back! He's got some more work to do!  
Ed: That hurts! Let go!  
Zilo: If you stopped running, it wouldn't hurt! And weren't you just asking me for help a second ago?  
Ed: I changed my mind! Can I just go back to my own life?  
Zilo: Nope! Too many fanfics! And don't worry, **Illa**, it happens to the best of us! Now eat some lunch!

* * *

Zilo: Hey, **Dani the Ace of Spades**!  
Ed: (holds head) Ow! Don't hit me! And my business isn't yours!  
Zilo: (has a lost look on her face)  
Risty: My head's not aged! I mean, it is, but...not when you say it like that!  
Oliva: (cheerfully) She can't or we'll think she's crazy and lock her in an asylum!  
Risty: I supposedly live in Ancient Germany, so I should be down with the kids—I mean, know what's going on!  
Zilo: Oh, hay! A Gaia guild! Once I get some more free time, I'll look into it!

* * *

Zilo: **Phantom SunsSong**! Yes, you got it! I was trying to make the TSG ending similar to the FMA ending!  
Oliva: What! That wasn't us! That was those other two! We weren't privy to their treachery! (is indignant)  
Esmeraude: We'd never do that to Blue Eyes.  
Zilo: I'm sure Megan's creator will be happy to hear it!  
Ed: Why is everyone calling me angsty? I'M NOT!  
Zilo: It's slowly coming along as to what exactly happened with Risty May. Obviously she's grown, but how old she is precisely is still a mystery. The biggest question is what exactly happened in the time she doesn't remember.  
Risty: The answer will probably upset me.  
Zilo: Thank you! I will!

* * *

Zilo: Welcome to **Lizzie-tart**! Wow, another person who read it through! (gives a commemorate T-shirt that says "I read The Switch Glitch in 1 day and all I got was this lousy T-shirt") I'm so glad you love it! I definitely hope you'll stick around for more because there's lots more!!

* * *

Zilo: I feel it very necessary to say this: Zilo and her beta and her OCs and the characters she's temporarily stealing all advocate getting a good night's sleep!

Risty: Guess what, everyone? Zilo's beta made a playlist for Ed and me! It's called "Songs For Ed And Risty"! Here's the link!

http: //www . playlist . com/playlist/16869424907

Zilo: She also accepts requests, so if you know any songs that remind you of Ed and Risty's relationship (or maybe even Risty and Envy's (laughs evilly)) send us the name and we'll pass it on!

Ed: And now we move on to Chapter 4...

* * *

**4: Two Troubled Minds**

_((Edward's P.O.V.))_

After about half an hour, I got too antsy and had to go home. This relaxing stuff was a lot harder than people made it seem. I just can't seem to sit still and not accomplish _anything_. It's just not me, I guess.

On the way back I crossed paths with Megan, who waved at me from across the street. I waved back, glad she didn't cross over to pester me about rent or something again. Thunder rumbled overhead, and I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy enough to block the sun, making this place even gloomier. Though I'd been here in Germany for three years, I still remembered how the other side of the Gate had brighter colors.

Al and Noa weren't back when I got home. I closed the front door behind me and hung my coat up on the rack nailed to the wall. I figured I'd have a bite to eat, and then settle down with a few of my books.

I headed for the kitchen, then paused. Something felt wrong. I looked around, trying to pinpoint what felt off to me. It was like there was a slight change in the air, something I couldn't register in my mind. It felt like something that would have gone completely unnoticed if I didn't have the sort of training and experience I had.

I remained still, keeping my breathing as quiet as possible, listening for any unusual sounds. I waited quietly, until—there! The quietest of whooshing noises. I turned and went back into the front room where it had come from.

And stopped dead.

A familiar figure had just come into the room. Her back was to me as she closed the front door. Her hair had grown back out to a ridiculously long amount. It was almost to the floor.

"Risty May?" I choked out, barely willing to believe what my eyes were seeing.

It couldn't be. Was it true that she was all right? And she had found me? But how? I took a step forward, my eyes wide, wanting to believe and yet afraid to.

She turned.

I felt the urge to scream. She was covered in blood. My shocked eyes were barely able to register that only a right leg came from underneath her skirt, and that her right sleeve was empty. Blood was running from her temple, like she'd gotten a bad head injury.

But, instead of looking scared or horrified, she looked mad.

"W...What..._happened_?" I somehow managed to say.

"What kind of person are you?" was her response.

I had no answer to that. I was barely able to keep my trembling under control.

"Why did you abandon me in the Gate?" she demanded, her voice getting louder.

I had to think to remember what she was talking about. A sudden flash of memory enlightened me—_the black arms trying to pull us farther away, my hand stretched out desperately towards her, her scream, the same one that plagued my nightmares for a while_—

"Why?!" she demanded.

I forced my lips to move and form words. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to..."

"I sacrificed _everything _for you!" she screamed at me. "I always put you first! Everything I did was to make sure you would be all right! And look what you did to me! _LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME_!!"

My head slowly started to shake. I felt a gut-wrenching pain in my chest. It had always hurt. The "casualties". The people whose lives were destroyed around me, whether it was my fault or not. I had always tried to prevent that, always believed that there was a way if you looked for it. Time and time again I had had to fight the depression when I failed. When people were hurt and there was something I might have been able to do. Even when there was no way I could have helped, it still hurt.

Risty May opened her mouth to scream at me again, but the sound of thunder came out instead.

* * *

I jerked awake, sitting up straight. The fading echoes in the sky told me that I really had heard a boom of thunder, and that must have been what woke me up. I looked down at the grass I had been lying in.

I had just fallen asleep. It was a dream. I hadn't really met a disfigured Risty May in the apartment. A huge wave of relief washed over me, but also guilt and disappointment. Guilt because that meant she was in the Gate still, and disappointment because, even if the dream had been real, at least I would know what had happened to her and if she was all right.

Thinking about it made me shiver. I got up, grabbed my coat, and started back for home. Like in the dream, I saw Megan, and she waved without crossing the street. I waved back absently, my mind on other things.

That one flash of memory in the dream was real, I knew that much. Maybe I'd get more clues as to what had really happened to her if I stopped blocking the images and actually focused on them. I knew that the memories were somewhere in my head; I just had to fish them out.

So after I had gotten back to the apartment, taken off my coat and shoes, and made some fried eggs to eat, I sat down and began to search for the memories of what had happened that time in the Gate.

* * *

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Yes. But I'll be okay."_

_She looked down at her feet as if to compose herself. Her hand was holding mine, and I could feel it shaking just a little. I turned my attention back to the doors before us when they started to creak open._

_I straightened my features. I wouldn't show any fear. Risty May's hand shook a little harder as the twisting wave of black poured from the door. I refused to even flinch when they grabbed a hold of me en masse. Her hand gripped mine harder._

_"We'll be okay," I told her, though I couldn't see her around the arms._

_If she answered, I didn't hear it, and soon they dragged us in. I felt fear churning my stomach as I thought of previous encounters here, but no. This time I would be firm._

_They were gleeful to have us._

_Since I couldn't see anything yet, I only had the sensation of holding Risty May's hand. 'An alchemist keeps his thoughts clear,' I thought to myself._

_They wanted to know what we wanted._

_"We're here for Al!" I said boldly._

_I heard an explosion of high-pitched laughter around me, and then I was nearly blinded by light. The hand that Risty May held was starting to go numb, but I didn't begrudge her tight grip. She knew that I was the experienced alchemist and wouldn't dare chance us getting separated._

_When my eyes had adjusted, I was able to look. On every side but our front were the children of the Gate, a solid black mass with hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at us. In front was the yellow brightness of the void. There was a brighter light also, in the rough shape of a small body, standing a few feet away._

_I could see Risty May again in my peripheral vision, but I didn't dare take my eyes of the shape. She seemed to come to the same conclusion I had._

_That was Al._

_They weren't going to let me near him until I agreed to give something up. I released Risty May's hand to hold up my right arm. I would sacrifice my limbs again._

_It wasn't enough. They needed something else. Some of the pairs of eyes turned to the shape that was Al, seeming to calculate._

_"I'll give you my other arm!" I burst out. I didn't want them to start thinking of what they could take from Al. Anything but that._

_They didn't want my left arm. It wasn't enough. Al would have to give something up. Since I sought his body and soul, perhaps something with his mind..._

_I could feel a panic starting to grow in me. I couldn't let them take anything from Al. Maybe they'd settle for my memories._

_Then Risty May stepped forward a few steps and turned so she was in front of the shape. "Listen to me," she said. Her voice wasn't completely commanding, but it was suddenly silent. "Leave Al's memories alone. Take as little as you can from Ed."_

_More laughter. One or two of her limbs weren't enough for a service like that. She would have to surrender her entire—_

_"And in exchange you can keep_

* * *

My head shot up from the table and smacked into something hard.

"Gah!" I yelled, grabbing my head. I rubbed it, then looked up to see what I had hit.

"Ow," Al said, rubbing his chin.

I jumped up.

"Sorry if you were having a good dream, Brother," Al said, still rubbing his chin as he set down a sack next to my elbow. "Noa and I are back from grocery shopping. Are you hungry?"

I barely heard him.

What had Risty May told the Gate it could have?

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty's P.O.V._

I heard them talking about me.

"You think this Edward Elric guy is her lover?" Oliva whispered.

"I doubt it. Not to say that there aren't any non-Roma who will associate with us; there are, but they're very uncommon," Esmeraude replied.

"But then why would she be looking for someone who sounds like he's German? It just adds to the mystery of Blue Eyes," said Oliva.

I pretended I didn't hear a thing as I waited patiently on the merchant in front of me. I still haven't figured out why some people think inability to talk equals inability to hear as well.

We were in the marketplace now, and suddenly we were clothes shopping for me. I tried to protest as best as I could without a voice, but Esmeraude and Oliva insisted on buying clothes for me. I was embarrassed, but I finally gave in.

"But that description does sound familiar. Golden eyes aren't very common," Esmeraude said.

"Here we are!" the merchant lady said, finally turning back around. She held up a wrap that was a deep red. It made me think of Ed's coat, and my eyes sparkled.

"Oh, that would look stunning on you!" Oliva said to me, practically yanking the wrap from the lady's hands. She draped the wrap over her arm and grabbed my hand as Esmeraude stepped up to ask the price of the garment. "You know what would work well with this? A brown skirt. We need to get you a brown skirt!"

"Um," I tried, but no sound came out.

It seemed like this marketplace was divided into two sections: one part for food and the other for everything else under the sun. Most of the merchants and people buying things were German or something else not-Roma, but they seemed to be all right with dealing with us and the few other Roma in the marketplace.

However, they weren't exactly friendly all the time either. Mostly the people around us would just look away as if pretending we didn't exist. It gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd never really had to deal with anything like this before, and it was even worse because I wasn't really a Roma. Then again, if I were in America around this time I'd probably be getting the same treatment, if not worse. So it was just a bad year to be me, it looked like.

Oliva pointed at a stall selling skirts exclusively. There was a long brown skirt on display. "How about that one? Don't you think it'd look nice on you?"

I stared at it. The skirt had a very high waist, designed to look like a separate waistcoat, with three buttons on the front. It looked like something a schoolteacher would wear. I shook my head.

"Oh, come now, at least give it a chance," Oliva told me.

Someone bumped into her, and she flinched. The man looked over his shoulder, looking irritated. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he said rudely. I thought it was pretty mean since we hadn't even been moving.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Oliva fired back. "_You_ bumped into _me_."

The man rounded on us completely, his irritation switching to anger. I sensed danger. "Oh, so now you're gonna tell me I don't know what I'm talking about?" he said to us.

Oliva glared right up at him, though he was a head taller than her, making him two heads taller than me. I tugged on her hand to pull her away, knowing I looked nervous. She didn't budge. "All I'm saying is that you're mistaken," she told him.

I noticed that a few people had stopped to watch us. Some of them were glaring at Oliva as if she was at fault. This did not look like it would end well. I tried pulling on Oliva's hand again. My other hand went up to my throat as if to clench something, but nothing was there.

"Well, _I _think that you're trying to start trouble, just like your kind always does," the man said, glowering at Oliva.

"Probably tried to steal from you," someone else added.

I looked around for Esmeraude, but more people had stopped to look and I couldn't see over their heads. I tried to look past them and seek her out, only to stop in surprise when my eyes met a pair of familiar dark blue, almost black ones.

Roy?

Someone shifted and blocked my view before I could get a good look.

"I didn't try to steal anything!" Oliva protested. "I wasn't even moving!"

"Or that's what you want us to believe," another voice said.

"Everyone knows you Gypsies are thieves," said another, quoting a line from the movie exactly.

We had to get out of here. This was bad. And where the heck was Esmeraude when we needed her?!

"I am _not _a thief," Oliva said dangerously.

Some other guy laughed. "That's like saying apples aren't red!" he said disdainfully.

Oliva looked mad. My attempts to pull her away weren't working, so I took a chance and rounded to face her, putting my back to the people watching us. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook my head insistently. This was not the time to go standing up for Roma rights. Not when there were a bunch of dudes bigger and stronger than us of the opposing viewpoint.

"I know what I'm doing," Oliva said to me quietly.

I just shook my head some more. I didn't know what she thought she'd accomplish by arguing with these people, but it would just be trouble.

"I suggest you listen to your friend," a familiar voice rang out.

I felt myself gasp at the voice. A couple of people moved aside or were pushed aside as a dark-haired man moved to the inside of the little circle of people around us. In comparison to everyone else, he was dressed very casually, wearing only a white dress shirt and blue slacks. In fact, it was a familiar shade of blue that made certain military uniforms flash into my mind. I was glad to see I hadn't been hallucinating.

It was the Roy-alike.

Oliva glared at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of people around you who seem to be itching for an excuse to get their hands on you," the Roy-alike said. His manner so familiar that I would have assumed it really was Roy, except for he had both eyes intact. "You might want to let this one go, even if you are innocent."

The crowd muttered a few things like "Innocent, hah!" and "He's letting that Gypsy off easy" but I ignored them. Oliva's fists clenched.

And then finally, Esmeraude emerged out of the crowd, holding a bag with our purchases in it. She grabbed her cousin's arm and was able to budge her a lot better than I was. "Please excuse us," she said politely to the man who had started it all.

With her pulling and me pushing, we managed to tow Oliva out of harm's way. Once we were relatively in the clear, I shot a glance back at the Roy-alike.

He was already gone.

Something about him no longer being there made me want to cry.

* * *

Ed: ...

Zilo: Ed! Look how sad Risty is!

Ed: Um...(blushes) I'm...sorry you feel bad, Risty.

Risty: It's okay.

Zilo: Awwww! Match made in Amestrian-equivalent-to-Heaven!

Al: Hey, isn't it Chapter 4?

Zilo: You're right, Al! And that means...it's time for the return of Omake Theater! Yay!

Ed: Dammit. I thought we'd gotten away from those.

Oliva: A what now?

Esmeraude: I think it's this thing below us.

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER**

Al stepped into his brother's room to wake him up. As usual, Ed was curled up on his bed under the covers, grimacing. Al quietly moved to the side of the bed and shook his brother's shoulder. "Brother? Brother, it's time to get up," he said.

Ed started to toss and turn. "Mgh...no..." he moaned.

Al watched him worriedly. It looked like some sort of nightmare. He reached out and shook his brother's shoulder again.

"AGH! NO! NOOOOOO!" Ed screamed, thrashing in the bed.

"Brother!" Al cried, beginning to panic.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Al was beginning to wonder how he could snap his brother out of it when Ed screamed, "DON'T BRING THAT DISGUSTING LIQUID ANY NEARER! STAY AWAY, DAMN YOU!"

Hearing this, Al sweatdropped and let out a sigh. "Brother," he said exasperatedly.

"What? Wait. No, it's a trap, Risty May! DON'T JUMP INTO THE POOL! THAT'S MILK, NOT WATER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Noa poked her head into the room. "Um, Alphonse, is your brother...?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Don't worry, he's just having another one of his milk nightmares," Al assured her.

Noa looked completely thrown by this. "...Milk...nightmares?" she repeated, disbelief in her voice.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Ed hollered. "FINE! JUST KILL ME, ENVY! YOU WON'T GET ME TO DRINK THAT CRAP!"

Al just sighed again and left the room. Noa closed the door.

* * *

Zilo: The chapter was too short, in my opinion! Next time...longer chappie! Also, what's this? Risty remembers something? Great, right? Maybe not. And Al finally gets fed up with the secret-keeping...Ed's reaction? Wait and see!

* * *


	5. Confessions And Revelations

Zilo: I have gone out and gotten inspired by the world! *brandishes knife*

Risty: lolwut?

Ed: If you guys are talking about secrety-stuff, knock it off!

Al: (is LQTS (laughing quietly to self))

Risty: OH MY KIRA ED IS YELLING AT ME! NOOS!

Zilo: (kills)

Ed: (dies)

Risty: (thumps head) Murder is not cool!

Oliva: What an asshat. Excuse my Klatchian!

Ed: (revives) Can we stop reading from this script now?

Zilo: Yep! Wow, that was fun!

(Thanks to all the reviewers who contributed to the script! (is now LOLing like a doofus))

* * *

Zilo: Whoda thunk **Dragon of Twilight**?  
Ed: That makes no sense. Zilo says thanks.

Zilo: Not telling, **Vampire Note!**  
Risty: The answer to that is in the chapter!

Zilo: Huzzah! **13Lulu's **feels fate drawing our pair together!  
Ed: Then get it over with!  
Zilo: Please enjoy Japan! See ya when you get back! And BRING ME SOUVENIR!!

Zilo: Hello, **Emalee Roze**! This isn't the last time you'll see the Roy-alike, either.  
Risty: You and me both! I want my voice!  
Ed: IAMNOTSOSHORTTHATTHELASTCHAPTERWASTWICEMYSIZEDAMMIT!!  
Zilo: Eh, Emo!Ed's annoying. Al needs to smack him. That works in the movies, right?  
Al: I couldn't smack my brother!

Zilo: There's a Kikyo hate club? Wow, who's in it besides **CrimzonRozeAlchemist**?  
Ed: Why wouldn't I feel guilty? It's my fault anyway...  
Risty: Oh, Ed, don't feel sad! (comforts)  
Zilo: Not tellin' what she gave up yeeet!  
Risty: I already wrote my name down, the cousins just like to call me "Blue Eyes".  
Oliva: One day those people will see the error of their ways!  
Ed: HEY! Don't laugh at my nightmares!

Zilo: Don't worry, **Asj Johnson**, the coat still holds a little significance. You'll probably never guess who's it is, though.  
Ed: It's true. I have to be active. I can't just sit around!  
Zilo: Ed must be bad luck.  
Ed: HEY!  
Zilo: (ignoring him) Dreams are weird sometimes, aren't they? And...can't tell you! The entire aftermath of the Gate will still remain a mystery for now! But Al's 15 with the 18-year-old body. Or is it 18 with the 15-year-old body? What—you know what, screw it, he's 15/18 in this fic, CREATIVE LICENSE SAVES MY BUTT.  
Risty: There's too many questions going around! Zilo, please tell me there's some answers in this chapter!  
Zilo: Yes, yes, there are. And yes, she could talk and lost her voice. Glad you noticed!  
Oliva: I don't take being mistreated lying down!  
Esmeraude: Which gets her in plenty of trouble.  
Zilo: There's a little bit of color in clothing, though it was usually the women who put more effort into that. Roy's just a trend-setter like that, even as a Roy-alike! And...hmm! That sounds like it might be funny to draw. Ed tied to a chair while Envy waves a glass of milk in his face...  
Ed: Don't even THINK about it!

Zilo: Yay! **The Sora-muffin**! And I got it right this time! I had to look at that like six different times before I finally noticed the r was an f. I'm going to have to use the frying pan on Chizi...  
Ed: (still passed out)  
Zilo: No using my signature weapon! Nah, I'll let it slide. I hope your energy's returned!

Zilo: Don't hurt your head, **azori**! Just as long as you enjoy the chapter! (flutters hands worriedly)  
Risty: There's still some mysteries floating around that SOMEONE is not supplying answers to! (looks pointedly at Zilo)  
Ed: Of course I was worried. And milk nightmares are scary! Tell your muse to go—  
Zilo: ED!

Zilo: **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! See, I did just like you said, and I'm back in half the time! Now to get down to business again!

Zilo: Hey, **Namikazelil**! (gives VIP pillow) I tried to make this one a little longer! You're right, and we will see the Roy-alike again, along with a few other alikes! You get some cookies if you can guess which one appears next!  
Risty: (starts singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls")

Zilo: You're partially right, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**, but that's all I'll say for now!  
Ed: Shut up! You weren't there!  
Zilo: I tried to make it longer this time!  
Ed/Roy-alike: IT BETTER BE!  
Zilo: Oh, hush, you two. Enjoy Moscow!

Zilo: Not telling, **Oshima zakura**! Nah, it's okay, **Wandering Hitokiri**. Rea life must come before fanfiction.  
(all the readers gasp)  
Zilo: OH COME ON! YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE! (uses authoress powers to send Annora to where Envy is so she can deliver the aforementioned pain)

Zilo: Hey there, **I bashed Voldie's head**! (hands a tissue)  
Risty: We're glad you liked the chapter!  
Roy-alike: It's Ancient Germany. LONG skirts are all the rage here.  
Ed: I'm not doing any of that! I don't like romance!  
Zilo: Suuure you don't. But don't worry! They can't fall in love if they never see each other again, right?  
Ed: IAMNOTSOSHORTTHATTHEOMAKESAREBIGGERTHANMEDAMMIT!  
Zilo: No, keep ranting! I like your rants! (tosses knife over shoulder and devours sushi happily)  
Ed: Who's MJ?  
Zilo: Weird music legend who died.  
Ed: Oh.

Zilo: No problem, **PhoenixTorque**! I'm just glad you came back!  
Risty: I-I'm not a fool! (gets teary)  
Ed: Don't call her a fool!  
Zilo: Aw, Ed's all protective of his woman...  
Ed: Shut up! She's not my woman! I mean—(sees Risty's face)—not like I don't WANT her to be my woman, I mean—not my woman, just my friend! Not like there's anything wrong with her, though...(just gives up)  
Zilo: I may or may not be taking my own fictional medicine. I plead the 5th!

Zilo: In due time, **alexthegreat**! Aww, I know it sucks, **Illa Scriptor,** but at least it's kind of them, right?  
Roy-alike: Not really.  
Zilo: Shzsshh! Wait and see when it happens!

Zilo: Hello, **Midnight Sakura-chan**! And thank you!  
Risty: You really think so? Thanks!  
Zilo: Hmm...(starts thinking)  
Ed: It's impossible, Zilo. Give it up.

* * *

Zilo: It seems like a lot of my reviewers are traveling! One's going to Japan, one's currently in Russia, one just got back from England...it makes me want to travel! Someone take me to Japan!

Ed: Yeah, take her! Then we can have a vacation!

Risty: Come on, let's start the chapter! We've kept them waiting enough!

Zilo: All righty! It looks like we're set to hit 100 reviews with this chapter! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see who will be the 100th reviewer for TSGTM, and join the ranks of **Half Human Homunculi, Namikazelil, Wandering Hitokiri, **and **KatrinaEagle **as a hundredth! Now, here's Number Five!

* * *

**5: Confessions And Revelations**__

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I had the vague impression I was upsetting Al as I paced back and forth. Noa was almost like a non-entity, somehow knowing that I needed to not be disturbed and just moving around me, going about her business without speaking.

What was on the forefront of my mind were my memories. Unfortunately, the enlightening dream was fading away, like most dreams do, and I was only able to remember the most significant parts. But I wanted to remember _everything_. I had to figure out exactly what had happened.

More importantly, I wanted to know exactly what Risty May had offered to the Gate.

I only got more frustrated as I paced back and forth. Never before had memories of the Gate been so damned elusive. It was like they knew I was trying to find them, and they kept dancing just out of reach.

Al's eyes watched me as I went back and forth. I hadn't said a single word to him since he woke me up. I was too preoccupied. I had to figure this out. I just had to.

The phone rang. I ignored it.

"Brother..." Al said, sounding distressed.

I stopped to put my fingers to my forehead. "Dammit," I growled, feeling another bit of memory slip away. Why were these so hard to hold onto?

"Edward."

My head snapped up to look at Noa. I almost glared but caught myself and smoothed my expression. She stood by the phone mounted on the wall, a hand over the mouthpiece. "It's for you."

I sighed heavily. "Okay." I walked over and accepted the phone from her. "Hello?"

"_Am I speaking to Edward Elric_?" a voice that seemed vaguely familiar asked me.

My brow furrowed. "Yeah, who's this?"

_Click_.

My eyebrows went up as I realized I had just been hung up on. "What the hell...?" I said in confusion, hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Al asked.

"Dunno. Whoever they were, they hung up on me before I could ask," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"That's odd," Noa commented.

I shrugged.

Al watched me. "Brother, are you okay now?" he asked.

"Huh? Sure, I guess," I told him. Now that I had been snapped out of my nearly frantic search for memories, I felt a lot less frustrated.

"What was all that then?" Al asked me, starting to get up from where he had been sitting on the sofa. "You acted like...like you were possessed or something. You kept walking around and glaring at the ground, and you wouldn't answer me."

I hesitated. I had let myself go too far this time, and let Al see that something was up. But I could still cover. "It's nothing," I told him with a shrug that took a lot of effort to look effortless. "Just thinking about some things, is all."

This time, though, it didn't work. Al jumped up immediately, fists clenched, looking angry. "Stop lying to me, Ed!" he half-yelled. I jumped, startled, but he wasn't finished. "If something's going on...if something's wrong, why won't you just _tell _me?"

Swallowing, I tried to quickly cover my tracks. "Al, it's okay, really. It's not a big deal, just some stuff about the university!" I still didn't want to drag Al into my own problems or my returning guilt.

"No it isn't!" Al shot back. "It's about Risty May, isn't it?!"

I sucked in a shocked breath. How in the world had he guessed?

Noa, quiet up to this point, touched my shoulder from behind. "Sometimes you have nightmares," she said quietly. I whirled to face her, stunned. "You talk in your sleep," she added, as if to assure me she wasn't just eavesdropping on my dreams. "Sometimes very loudly. You scream her name and sound very upset."

Damn.

"Brother..." Al said again, sounding half-mad and half-upset. "Why won't you share anything with me anymore? Why are you hiding these things? You don't think I miss Risty May too?"

"It's not like that!" I snapped, harsher than I intended to. My fists were clenched at my sides, and I focused on the wall behind Noa's head.

"Then what _is _it like?" Al asked me, yelling for real this time.

There were so many things I wanted to do right then. Among them were yelling, running, swearing, crying, hitting something, eating dinner, and screaming. I chose yelling. "You just don't get it!" I yelled, whirling to face Al. It came tumbling out before I could stop myself. "It's my fault that Risty May's stuck in the Gate! Mine! If I'd stopped her, or made her go with Roze, or anything! None of this would be an issue!"

Al's face changed from angry to stunned, but I wasn't done. "I wouldn't have regretted sacrificing myself to save you, Al! But I hate that I ended up sacrificing _her_! _It's been eating away at me for three damn years_!"

Noa had fallen silent too.

"I..." I had to work very hard to avoid tears, which made me even madder. I gritted out each word like they were individual sentences, my teeth clenched. "...did that. I...condemned her...to _that_." I pointed in the general direction of the wall, but I think they both understood that I meant the Gate.

* * *

_"Well...I hate to pry...but...have you ever, um, regretted learning alchemy?"_

_I was surprised at her question. I actually had to stop and think about it. She looked down at her lap with a guilty expression._

_"Well..." I said, still thinking. "That's actually a pretty hard question."_

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"_

_"No, it's okay," I assured her. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Alchemy's like electricity, or maybe fire: it's a very powerful tool, and used correctly it can do all sorts of things. But if you're careless with it then you can regret it for the rest of your life."_

_She looked up at me as I went on, looking very interested despite herself. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity. "It's true, if it weren't for alchemy, I probably wouldn't have these," I said, flexing my automail arm and laying a hand on my automail leg. "Maybe me and Al would have taken a completely different path if we hadn't known the art of alchemy. Maybe we'd be whole, and still living in Risembool with Winry and Granny._

_"But..." I looked off into the distance, not really seeing the room we were in. "I always would have wondered. If alchemy could have brought Mom back. It would always have been in the back of my mind. Of course, now I know better, but that's because I tried."_

_"So...you DON'T regret it?" Risty May ventured._

_I blinked, looked over at her, and smiled. "I guess not."_

_She smiled back, though she blushed also. "I know that your journey is very difficult, but...it's made you a very strong person," she said. "It's made you someone to be admired, someone who, um, was able to survive horrible circumstances and can still smile and stuff. And-and, er, it's proven how strong you already are on the inside. A normal person probably couldn't have pulled through without, like, going completely insane, but you did."_

* * *

I stomped out of the room, not wanting to face Al and Noa at the moment. I left the apartment complex without even taking my coat. I thought I saw Jean near the front wave at me, but I didn't even acknowledge him.

I had no destination in mind, but I couldn't just sit there. I didn't want to see any pity in Al's or Noa's eyes. I didn't want pity. I wanted to fix this. For the first time in a long time I wished alchemy really did work in this world like it did in its counterpart. I could have summoned the Gate and found some way to save Risty May. But I had destroyed the last available opening last year, and there weren't any giant snakes around to use as transmutation fodder, or evil societies who had the knowledge necessary on this side of the Gate to properly begin the transmutation.

"Brother!" There was a hand on my shoulder before I could get away. I shook it off, not wanting to offend him, but I didn't want him telling me everything was going to be all right and trying to make me feel better.

"Listen, wait," Al said, not attempting to put his hand back. I turned unwillingly to face him, but instead of the sympathy I had expected, there was confusion. "What really happened in the Gate?"

I sighed. Might as well tell the truth now. "That's what I was trying to remember," I told him. "When I fell asleep at the table, I had a dream that was a memory of the Gate. Risty May offered them something in order to keep them from taking my entire being or something from you. But you woke me up just when she was telling them what they could have."

Al immediately looked guilty, and I felt a flash of regret. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have possibly known," I said quickly, looking straight up into his eyes to ensure that he knew I meant it.

He seemed to believe me. Like we had had some unknown cue, we started walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"So, why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" Al asked after a few moments.

I sighed heavily. "It's kinda complicated."

"I'm listening," Al said, his way of ensuring me I wouldn't get out of an explanation that easily.

"I just..." I paused, looking for the right words.

"You felt guilty?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I sighed, my hands in my pockets.

Al looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think she knew what she was doing when she stayed with you. Remember, she knew all about alchemy and the Gate and everything. I think she really wanted to help. Maybe she saw what would happen if she didn't lend a hand and decided to interfere."

"Maybe," I agreed.

"And maybe if she hadn't, things wouldn't have turned out the way they had. Maybe I would have lost some of _my_ limbs or something."

I had a very good idea of one of the things that might have happened if she hadn't pitched in. "But still," I said, "the two of us are used to giving up everything for each other. It wasn't right to drag someone else into it."

Al nodded soberly. "That's what we were always trying to avoid with Winry."

"And we succeeded. Winry's okay. But not Risty May." My fists clenched in my pockets. "Dammit, why did she have to--!"

I managed to stop myself before I finished that sentence. Al noticed. Somehow, he seemed to get that the end of the sentence wasn't "stay and help". "Why did she have to what?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered. But even as I said it, I found myself mimicking one of her gestures. I reached up with my left hand and wrapped my fingers around the silver necklace I wore on its new chain. I held it out and opened my hand, looking down at the little silver oval in my palm, the engraved _RM _facing up.

For some reason, Al didn't press me about it. I completely missed the look of sly understanding that passed over his face.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty's P.O.V._

Oliva and Esmeraude didn't speak to each other for the rest of the shopping trip. I didn't try to say anything to them either, and instead tried to look around for the Roy-alike who had defused the situation. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. I saw no other sign of him in the marketplace.

Esmeraude spoke to me plenty, especially when she stopped to buy me a pair of shoes. I felt bad for letting them spend money galore on me, even though I needed the things they were buying for me. Esmeraude brushed aside all my protests (which I had to convey with crazy hand motions) as she selected a pair of black women's shoes. She had me try them on, and they fit, with a little breathing room for my poor cramped toes. She bought them for me and then sold the too-small boots I had been wearing to the shoe vendor.

Oliva disappeared for a little while, and when she returned she had the brown skirt she'd been ogling. I saw that there was no stopping these cousins and resigned myself to putting up with their kindness.

When we were finally on the way back to the house, Esmeraude spoke. "Oliva, that was very reckless."

Oliva scowled. "That man falsely accused me," she said.

"Whether he did or not, you made it much more dangerous that it could have been," Esmeraude said sternly. "You were so busy thinking about your rights that you forgot about Risty. If they had decided to attack you they certainly wouldn't have excluded her as an innocent bystander."

Oliva's skin paled. It was obvious she hadn't considered that. "Well, I didn't...I mean, I wouldn't have let..." She searched for words, glancing at me several times in quick succession.

"One day that attitude of yours will get you into trouble, and those around you. And no one will be there to save you." Esmeraude didn't raise her voice an inch, but the authority and reprimanding was clear in her tone.

Properly scolded, Oliva lapsed into silence. She only spoke up once to say, "I'm sorry Risty," to me.

I patted her shoulder and smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't mad.

Esmeraude and Oliva didn't say anything else to each other. They walked beside each other, me a step behind, on the way back to the cottage. My attention was diverted by some birds flying overhead, but when I twisted around slightly to watch them fly away, a sight made my stomach twist.

The man from the marketplace was following us.

Quickly, I turned around and grabbed both cousins by their shoulders, pulling them slightly. Both looked at me with a question in their eyes, and I indicated with my head that they should look behind us.

They looked, and Oliva's face got paler again, while Esmeraude's mouth tightened into a grim line.

"Let's handle this now," Esmeraude said in a low voice, stopping and turning around. Oliva did the same, and she took me by the arm and pulled me to stand behind them again.

"Is there something we can help you with, sir?" Esmeraude called out in a polite voice.

The man stopped about five feet away. He didn't look too pleasant. "Don't play games with me, Gypsy scum," he spat. The three of us flinched. "Give back what you stole."

"We didn't steal--!" Oliva started hotly.

Esmeraude put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, and then spoke to the man in a calmer tone. "Sir, I'm afraid you're mistaken. None of us took anything from you. Perhaps you dropped whatever it is in the marketplace."

"Enough with the lies!" the man yelled, suddenly producing a gun and pointing it in our direction.

Oliva gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. I clutched her sleeve fearfully. Esmeraude stepped in front of us both, arms out as if to shield us. "Please put that away," she said, still sounding completely calm, but I saw her swallow. "Certainly we can talk about this like civilized people."

"Civilized! You? Hah!"

I stared at the gun, unable to look away. Something wakened in the back of my brain, associating this gun with another. A gun that had sort of been pointed at me. It pulled my eyes from the current scene to another one, one that suddenly seemed familiar...

_"No! I've changed my mind! I don't want this!"_

_It's too late, you fool, the voices said, sort of together. You should have reconsidered before you summoned the Gate. Now you must pay._

_"NOOO!" He fired._

"Risty!" Oliva screamed.

I didn't hear her. One moment I was behind them, the next I was suddenly in the man's face, without really knowing how I got there. I grabbed the gun and pointed it up in the air, just as he fired in surprise. The gun _pchked _into the air, and I raised my leg and kicked him in the stomach.

The man doubled over and released his hold on the gun. I yanked it from his hands and tossed it behind me.

"You...damn..." the man gasped, having lost all his air when I kicked him.

_"What a pathetic human." "Pathetic! Pathetic!" "We get to keep him, right?" "Yes, he will come into the Gate." "He deserves it." "Yay! Let's bring him in NOW!" "What scum."_

_"You're the scum," I found myself telling him, looking down at him scornfully. He was an idiot for challenging the Gate. Now he would pay with his life. I tightened my grip on his arm. It shouldn't be too hard for the others to tear out. The black arms of the other children swarmed over him, latching onto limbs._

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. A solid hand. "Blue Eyes, let him go," Esmeraude's voice said. It cut through what I thought I saw with my eyes, and when I blinked, the black, twisting arms and the yellow void vanished.

And I realized what I was doing.

I let out a little scream and dropped the guy's arm like it was on fire, backing away. I bumped into Oliva, who grasped my shoulders.

Esmeraude stood in front of the man who was now on his knees. "We've stolen nothing from you," she told him as she unloaded his gun, which she had apparently caught when I'd thrown it. Once it was empty and harmless, she held it out to him. "Please just leave us in peace."

The man glowered at her, swiped his useless gun, and managed to stagger to his feet. He got away while we watched to make sure he didn't throw the gun at our heads or something.

Once he was a safe distance away I whirled towards Esmeraude and Oliva. "I-I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I don't really know what I was doing. It was like I wasn't really in control, but I didn't mean to cause trouble! I'm sorry, I swear!"

They both stared at me like I was from the Ancient Germany equivalent to Mars. (Which, I guess would still be Mars) I had no idea why until Oliva spoke.

"Blue Eyes, your voice is back!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I said in confusion. Then it finally hit me. "My voice is back!" I repeated unnecessarily. How the heck had it suddenly returned that fast?

"This is great!" Oliva said.

"It is," Esmeraude agreed, smiling.

I accepted Oliva's hug, also glad to no longer be a victim of laryngitis. But I couldn't focus entirely on the moment. My mind was stuck on what had just happened. The strange thing I had just remembered.

It was like I had been in the Gate, but I hadn't just been in there. I had been acting like I was a Gate baby.

* * *

When we got back to Esmeraude's house, it was dinner time. Esmeraude went off to collect what she'd need to cook the food, while I helped Oliva put away our purchases in the room she and Esmeraude shared.

"I'm so glad you got your voice back, Blue Eyes," Oliva said as she folded my new brown skirt and put it into the low dresser. "Now you won't have to rely on that pesky notebook, right?"

"Right," I agreed, smiling. Of course I was pathetically glad to no longer be a victim of laryngitis, but I wondered why my voice had returned so suddenly and so completely. It wasn't even weak or scratchy, like Zoe's was once when she was recovering from laryngitis. It sounded just fine, like absolutely nothing had happened to it.

And what about that very creepy memory had brought it back?

"So!" Oliva said, taking the red wrap I had just folded (like a towel) and setting it on top of my skirt in the drawer. "Why don't you tell me a little more about this Edward Elric person you're looking for? He sounds kind of familiar; maybe I can place him with more information."

"Well, let's see," I said, trying to think of what else might be useful to help her remember him, without spouting facts and looking totally crazy. "Um...he...oh! He has a friend, another Roma named Noa, who—"

Oliva gasped so deeply I thought she might choke. "Is he the one with the fake arm?!" she demanded.

I stared at her, trying to figure out how she might know that.

"I think I know who you're talking about! There was this one time Ezy and me were with a bunch of friends going to the carnival, and we picked up these two guys, and I think one of them looked like what you described! I remember I saw him later beating up these three guys, and he had a sizzling arm, and it was fake!"

I stared at her some more. "When did this happen?" I finally demanded, jumping at the chance to figure out when I was. _Please, please, please..._

Oliva lifted a finger momentarily. "Last year. Just outside of Munich."

My eyes widened. It was like the clouds had parted and the Ancient Germany equivalent to God had dropped a present on my face while angels sang the Hallelujah Chorus. Last year. The movie was set in 1923. That meant it was now 1924.

_It was possible to find Ed_!

"Was I right?" Oliva asked, mistaking my stunned silence for negative disappointment.

I snapped out of it by shaking my head, my hair loopies slapping me in the face. "No! I mean, yes! Yes, that's right!" I impulsively hugged her. "You're absolutely right! Oliva, you're my savior!"

Unlike Ed, she cheerfully hugged me back. "Please, do you have any idea where he went? Any at all?" I asked her the second we released each other.

Oliva screwed up her face, thinking hard, and I silently sent prayers up, down, and all around.

"Well...no, actually. Sorry, Blue Eyes."

My shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Wait!" Oliva said suddenly. "I think maybe...yes, I think so!"

"What? What?" I asked eagerly.

"Remember how I told you that my friends were coming to pick me up next month?" Oliva said. After I nodded eagerly, bobblehead-style, she continued. "Well, one of them, my friend Nadya, _her_ friend Luludja used to be friends with Noa, and they don't travel in the same circles anymore, but Nadya told me that Luludja told _her _that she still keeps in touch with Noa from time to time, so if your Edward guy is still with Noa—"

"Then Luludja could get me in touch with him?!" I cried.

"It's possible!" Oliva told me.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I was so excited I didn't even say "OMG" like I usually would. "Where can I find Luludja?" I would set off that very night if I had to.

"Hanno-whatever-Ezy-said Münden."

"Hannoversch Münden," I said automatically, remembering what Esmeraude had said.

Oliva nodded. "Yeah. She's another one of the sedentary of us. She lives there with her older brother. Hey, I know! When the others come along, you can come with us! Hannoversch Münden is one of our stops, and you won't have to travel alone!"

It was like she had read my mind. "Could I?" I said, excited.

"Of course! The girls will get a kick out of you, Blue Eyes!"

I couldn't help hugging Oliva again. Suddenly I had myself pointed in the right direction, and soon I would be many steps closer to finding Ed. I realized that there had been a little cloud of depression hanging over me, which I hadn't even noticed until a ray of hope cleared it away.

"So, exactly how much time until 'next month'?" I asked.

Oliva took a quick moment to do the math. "About a couple of weeks," she said.

I could handle a couple of weeks. As long as Noa and Luludja continued to stay in touch, everything should be all right. I just hoped that Ed hadn't suddenly dumped Noa and run off with Al after the movie. Then I'd be beyond stuck. I refused to believe he would be that mean, though. For now, my hopes hinged on the belief that he was still hanging out with Noa.

Oliva went to check on dinner, and also to tell Esmeraude all the good news, I figured. I sat on one of the two beds and looked out the window over the dresser. I felt much better now that I had an actual plan. My mind conjured up my last remembrance of Ed's face—strong, confident, with a transmutation circle on his forehead—and I smiled.

_Things are definitely looking up now, _I thought. _I know who I am, where I am, and when I am, and I've got a link to Ed. All I've got to do is find him, and then..._

My face grew wistful as I thought of home. How long had it been? I honestly had no clue. Now that I'd passed through the Gate into another entire timeline, who knew how _this_ one matched up with home. I hoped that Zoe had found a way home. I wondered how old she was now.

Then I paused. I knew what year it was, so maybe...

I closed my eyes so I could think clearly. _I was 15 when I went into the Gate with Ed, and he was 16. My body's grown, so I can only guess that I continued to keep growing, even if I was in the Gate or something. Hey, like Wrath!_

_Okay, focus. Ed was 18 in the movie, and at that point I would have been 17. _So I was already older than I had told the girls. _Now it's next year, which I guess means Ed is 19. So I'm..._

My eyes flew open. "Holy snarks! I'm _18_!" I yelled.

* * *

Others: ...

Zilo: (too busy ROFL to notice)

Al: On the bright side, this means that Brother's and Risty May's relationship isn't a felony!

Ed/Risty: (both gape at him, shocked)

Ezekiel: (grumpily) What is this ridiculousness?

Zilo: It's not ridiculousness, it's balderdash!

Ezekiel: ...

Ed/Risty: (stare at each other, turn bright red, and quickly look away)

Zilo: Please join us next time for more balderdash!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson, who loved Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. Oh, wait, no he didn't.


	6. The Faces Of Familiarity

Zilo: Hoi! The balderdash is back!

Ezekiel: Please stop saying that.

Oliva: What? You want me to say this? Umm..."Let's give giant congratulations to dot dot dot."

Esmeraude: (facepalm) You don't say that part.

Zilo: Congratulations to **azori **for being TSGTM'S 100th reviewer! (fireworks shoot off too close and make everyone start running away screaming)

Others: WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Zilo: (while running) Congrats, **azori**! YOU'RE WINNER!

* * *

Zilo: **Dragon of Twilight, Vampire Note, **thanks for reviewing!  
Ed: You OUGHT to be sorry for making fun of me, **Emalee Roze**! (sniffs) But thank you.  
Risty: W-Well, I...I'm under contract and can't tell!  
Zilo: If Michael Jackson liked FMA...wow, that would definitely be odd!  
Al: I do feel bad about yelling at Brother, but I'm glad someone understand why!  
Zilo: Heh, "splody rawr" made me go lol. You'll find out about Risty soon!

Zilo: Hey, **CrimzonRozeAlchemist**! And you noticed! Yep, I used things my reviewers said to make up the script. I'm fond of OHMYGAH myself.  
Ed: Well, I guess I can't keep stuff from Al for long.  
Al: And you shouldn't try either!  
Zilo: Yep, Ed's got Risty's necklace, muahahaha!  
Oliva: Imagine how angry we are, having to deal with those jerks all the time!  
Risty: Things seem to be looking up now!

Zilo: Well, **Wandering Hitokiri**, I don't rightly know! It's been, what, three weeks, and they're still running specials on him on the TV Guide network.  
Risty: (stares)  
Zilo: Um...I, uh, guess she had a run-in with Envy...  
Ed: ...I'm paying Annora.

Zilo: HEY DID YOU KNOW YOU'RE REVIEWER NUMBER 100?!?!?!  
Ed: Well, if not, I guess **azori **knows now, jeez!  
Zilo: The coat's owner shall appear! And...we'll see later how he got it. More balderdash for **alexthegreat**!

Zilo: Yay **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! Perhaps you subliminal-messaged me or something, because voila! A new chapter LIKE FOUR DAYS LATER! Hooray!

Zilo: **13Lulu's**, you make an excellent point about celebrities. But who cares about them? RISTY MAY JUST PWNED A RACIST! YAY!  
Risty: (sweatdrops) Um...  
Ed: No, that's a good thing.  
Risty: But...  
Zilo: I get a plushie! Squee! (huggles invisible plushie) Thanks! I'll treasure it forever!

Zilo: Hi there, **Synneofthesun**! Well, the full story's yet to be explained, but it looks that way, doesn't it?  
Light Yagami: I TOLD Misa not to go writing random celebrity names in the notebook...we're going to have to have a chat...  
Ed: DON'T GO BRINGING IN CHARACTERS FROM OTHER FRANCHISES, DAMMIT!

Zilo: Hello, **Namikazelil**! You and I are both glad! Bad Ed, keeping secrets!

Ed: I got it, jeez...  
Izumi: I'm glad she remembered some of my lessons.  
Risty: Oh, an Izumi-alike would be great!  
Zilo: Nope. Sorry.  
Risty: Oh...  
Zilo: I keep up with the manga, and Izumi's such a badass it's not funny! But I'm lagging on the new FMA. I'm only up to that part in the hospital with the trust issues...(sniffle) And like I said before, it would definitely be odd if MJ liked FMA, YKWIS?  
Ed: (confused by the acronyms) What?

Zilo: Yay! I got **The Soka-Muffin's **name right!  
Al: And you just got it wrong again...  
Zilo: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Ed: (very red) STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO RISTY!  
Risty: (has swirls for eyes)  
Zilo: (hits Ed with a frying pan)  
Ed: OW! DON'T HIT ME, DAMMIT! I NEVER SAID THAT I WOULD...  
Zilo: That you would what?  
Ed: (intensely red) ...w-would...you know...do that...the thing...with her—(gets knocked out with Zilo's frying pan)  
Zilo: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY COUSIN! REMOVE THAT THOUGHT FROM YOUR MIND! WASH IT OUT WITH BLEACH! **OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT**!!!!!  
Izumi: It looks like someone's taken on Zoe's role of overprotectiveness.

Zilo: Heya, **I bashed Voldie's head**! Did he really? Hey wait...Voldemort's not from FMA! He's a part of Pokémon, silly!  
Others: (roll eyes)  
Al: I'm a...sly devil?  
Zilo: You have good intuition! And "BLACK BABY WITH KARATE POWERS" made me go lol. Ugh! Gotta make longer chapters! Splody rawr!  
Ed: (revives) IAMNOTATINYMIDGETSHORTYWHOCAN'TSEEOVERAFRESHLYMOWNLAWNDAMMIT!  
Zilo: I think I will. Yay, cookie! (devours)

Zilo: Or could I, **Oshima zakura**? And yay for **Illa Scriptor**!  
Risty: I'm glad I finally know how old I am!  
Zilo: I agree! I like it when characters are my age!  
Risty: You're right, it must be bad!

Zilo: **PhoenixTorque**! You like that game too? I simply LOVE that game! Even though I always lose!  
Risty: Okay, I'll be a fool with you!...Wait...  
Ed: NO SHE ISN'T! She's not some possession! She's a person! She'd be my girlfriend—if-if I had her as one, but I don't! I mean, no not like that! DAMMIT, STOP TRIPPING ME UP!  
Zilo: If there's a computer wherever I go on vacation, then sure it's possible! CONTINUE TO BET! And I can't say if I am or not. If someone sneaked a couple Suspendospense into my Skittles, then yes I am!**  
Kikyo Hate Club. Current members: 2**

Zilo: Well, I'm just glad you're back, **Half Human Homunculi**! And YAY SAMMICHES! (devours)  
Others: Thanks for the food!  
Risty: I'm glad too! (looks at Ed and blushes)  
Ed: Oh, well that makes me feel so much better. (sarcasm)  
Ezekiel: I'M Ezekiel.

Zilo: Hey hey, **Midnight Sakura-chan**!  
Risty: I'm just as happy!  
Zilo: Have you? Hooray! I'm glad you like them! More are on the way, to display her outfits.  
Ed: Of course it's impossible—  
Zilo: Stop stomping on people's dreams, you...you...BUTT-BUTT!  
Others: ...  
Zilo: Yeah, I stole that from someone's profile...

Zilo: Welcome, **SpIcYpEpPeR**! I hate to hear about your poor injured toe! I suggest ice, bandages, and candy!  
Ed: What will the candy do?  
Zilo: Taste delicious, obviously!

* * *

Zilo: Surprised I updated so fast? Huh? Are we?

Ed: I'm sure they're glad. They're always whining for it.

Zilo: Ed, don't be mean! Wanna know how I did it? Huh? Do ya? Here's a small hint: I had a giant glob of free time. Oh, too big a hint.

Risty: Here's the next chapter, everyone!

Oliva: Enjoy!

* * *

**6: The Faces Of Familiarity**

_Risty's P.O.V._

I used to really hate it when people described some period of time as passing in a blur. I was always like "That's impossible! You only _think _that!" (Of course I never said that to anybody) But now I definitely get it, because the next two weeks passed in what was definitely a blur.

Of course, things happened in those two weeks. I readily and eagerly helped Esmeraude around the house. I allowed Oliva to play with my hair every day, putting it in whatever style she wanted. It made her happy, so I could deal with it. I let her pick out what I'd wear almost every day, but I put my foot down on her actually wanting to dress me herself.

I secretly collected information as well. Nothing illegal, but since I wasn't really a Roma (and since it seemed everyone who saw me automatically assumed I was) I had to figure out just how a normal Roma girl would behave. I watched Esmeraude and Oliva to see how they interacted with other people. It seemed like the "head down, don't ruffle feathers" approach was Esmeraude's strategy. Oliva was a little bolder, but she seemed to have learned her lesson from the incident with the man with the gun.

As seemed to have become a habit of mine, I found myself thinking about Edward more often than not. I had always wondered where he, Al, and Noa had gone after the movie, and what they had done in the giant gaping mass between then and the distant future OVA of 100-year-old Ed. At one point I even selfishly wished I would be able to find him and stay with him and the little mini-Ed, mini-Al and mini-Winry in the OVA could all have brown or black hair and slightly darker skin.

Of course, then I berated myself for only thinking about myself and went to find something to dust.

Another thing that happened was that I gained weight. I could barely contain my suddenly giant appetite, and nearly started gnawing on the walls every time I forced myself not to eat every last bit of food in the house. Esmeraude didn't seem to mind, but I wasn't going to eat her out of house and home when I wasn't contributing any money. I did feel better gaining some weight, though, as I felt less like a stick figure, and I was able to recover some strength.

Speaking of money, somehow I was able to get Oliva to give me a little information on the currency of the day without revealing my complete lack of understanding of a time I supposedly lived in. The currency was something called the Rentenmark, initials RM. (which didn't escape my notice, so you don't even have to point it out) That was the name of the paper kind, at least: the coins everyone was throwing around were called Rentenpfennig, RP. Oliva had some Rentenpfennig I could look at, so I was able to familiarize myself with them under the pretense of seeing how shiny they were. Esmeraude had all the Rentenmarks in the house, but I managed to sneak a few to stare at when no one was looking, to familiarize myself with those as well.

Oliva was even happy to explain why everyone always seemed so excited about spending their Rententhings, as I sometimes called them, after some sort-of-subtle questions from me. Apparently the Rententhings had been issued last year to replace some incredibly inflated and pretty much useless currency. As she described it, I began to remember a minor plot from the movie, where some of the extras were talking about how useless their money was and slapping each other with it. It was at least good to have some idea of what was going on around me.

Another really notable thing that happened was on the day Esmeraude and I went to the marketplace again, about a week after the first time.

* * *

This time, Oliva stayed behind, saying she had a headache. I wondered if she really just didn't want to come because of the incident, but I didn't question her.

"So, what are we going to get now?" I asked.

"A few orders of mine are ready today," Esmeraude said, producing several small slips of paper. She handed me a few.

"All at the same time?" I said in surprise.

Esmeraude smiled. "I time them so they do. It makes things easier when you can run all your errands in one fell swoop."

That made sense. I looked down at the folded coat I held in the crook of my arm. It was the one I had showed up in, and we were also taking it to get repaired. I wondered if "get repaired" meant "putting another patch on it"

"All right," Esmeraude said once we had entered the Witzenhausen marketplace, "we'll split up and meet right back here in an hour. That way we can get more done faster."

I swallowed. I would be by myself?

"Don't worry," Esmeraude said. "The places you need to go to are all together. Just keep going straight until you see the shop with the black shoes. All your stops are right next to that. You remember that shop, right?"

I thought hard, and realized I did. "Yes," I said.

Esmeraude smiled at me. "You'll be fine. I'll see you in one hour." She patted my shoulder, then started walking in the direction opposite where I'd be going. I watched her go, sighing. I was probably overreacting. I knew where the shops were, and I was 18—I could do this. I just had to try.

I squared my shoulders and walked with determination, the written receipts in hand and the coat still in the crook of my arm. After about ten minutes of weaving around people I found the shop with the black shoes. At seeing the man behind the counter, I lost nearly all my confidence. Swallowing hard, I approached. "Um, excuse me?"

He looked over at me. "I'm—I'm here to pick up an order," I said, hesitantly holding out the receipt on the top.

The man accepted the receipt and read it quickly. "Oh, this is for Esmeraude," he said. I was almost surprised that a not-Roma person called a Roma by name. "Hum...let's see..." he ducked under the counter, and I heard some rustling. He reappeared with a large brown bag that seemed to have shoes in it. "Here we are."

"Thank you very much," I said, taking the bag. Esmeraude had told me that she had paid for her orders ahead of time, so at least I didn't have to worry about that.

The next two stores were right next to the shoe store, and soon I had the repaired dress and small hammer I had been assigned to pick up. I put them both in the bag with the shoes and went to the last stop, feeling silly for getting so nervous before. I was doing just fine.

"And what can I do for you today?" said the smiling woman behind the counter. I was almost surprised that she was being nice, but I was glad that not everyone was a Roma-hater-or-disliker around here.

"Um, just this ma'am," I said, unfolding the coat and holding it up. "I need it to be repaired, please."

"Hm." The lady took the hem of the coat to examine it for a moment, and then let it go. "It's quite worn," she commented.

"Yes, but um, can you still repair it?" I asked.

"I think I can," she replied.

At first I had thought I was going to have trouble, but the hurdle was easily cleared. I sighed with relief and held the coat out to her.

"Excuse me, but that's my coat you're selling."

I froze at the voice, then spun around, still holding the coat out. I didn't dare believe I had just run into him like this so coincidentally. And...this was _his_ coat?

"Where did you find it?" the Roy-alike asked me. I noticed he was wearing a white shirt, dark brown waistcoat, and black pants under a black jacket. I wished he was wearing that military blue again.

"Uh," was all I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman frown.

"Did you steal it?" he went on.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, jerked out of my stupor by the accusation. "I didn't steal anything...sir! I found it on the road!"

"Just lying in the middle of the road," he said, not sounding convinced.

"Yes, in the middle of the road. At the time I was stark naked so I didn't question it," I replied almost hotly.

The Roy-alike raised an eyebrow at this. "So you didn't take it off a young boy," he sort-of asked me.

"Take it off--? You mean did I steal it from a little kid? What do you think I am, depraved?!" I didn't realize my voice had gotten louder or that some people had stopped to watch me. "Even if I was stark naked I wouldn't steal a coat from a _kid_! I don't care what you think about Roma, that's just mean and evil!" I poked him in the chest.

He just looked at me. I finally realized that I was drawing attention. My face flushed and I stepped back, clutching the coat to my chest like a shield. He had helped me and Oliva escape trouble before, but what if he was mad that I had yelled at him? Or what if one of the people watching decided to put me in what they thought was my place?

My fears were dispelled by the sound of the Roy-alike's laughter. "Well, I'm glad to hear to have standards," he said to me with a smile that reassured me.

"Uh, thank you?" I said, back to being timid. I looked down, and then stuck my hands out again with the coat. "Um, here, I'm sorry. Just my, uh, friend asked me to take this to be repaired. Neither of us stole it though," I added hastily.

Roy shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really care about the coat."

"Then why did you give me so much grief over it?" I asked, a little indignant.

"I was hoping you had seen the one who had it last," he said.

And then suddenly Esmeraude appeared, as if proving she had Late To The Party Syndrome. Luckily, the people who had stopped to watch had all moved on. "Risty, what was all that?" she said, taking my arm. "I could hear you yelling across the block."

"Uh..." My face got hotter at that.

"Nothing to worry about," the Roy-alike said, catching Esmeraude's attention. "Just a little misunderstanding, but it's all sorted out now."

"This coat is his," I said to her.

She blinked at him. "Then...is the boy related to you?"

"Yes," he said, at the same time I said, "What boy?"

"Have you seen him?" he pressed.

"Not since about two weeks ago," Esmeraude said, sounding sad.

The Roy-alike looked disappointed. "Um, what boy?" I asked, confused.

"My nephew," the Roy-alike told me. "He ran away from home a month ago. I've been looking for him."

"Oh." I bit my lip. I wondered what his nephew looked like.

"It's possible he's still around. He might be living off of others' charity," Esmeraude said.

The Roy-alike pulled out a small notebook and a pen, and wrote on a sheet before tearing it out and handing it to her. "If you happen to see him again, call that number," he said to her. "Ask for Roy."

So his name was Roy here, too. Simple enough.

"I will," Esmeraude assured him, taking the piece of paper.

"Well, good day then ma'am," he said to her. Then, turning to me, he added, "and good day to you as well, Blue Eyes."

I blushed at hearing the nickname again, and Roy the Roy-alike started to walk away.

"Uh, wait! What about your coat?" I called after him.

"Feel free to keep it," he said, waving back without looking over his shoulder.

Esmeraude and I exchanged glances, and she looked down at the number while I looked down at the coat.

* * *

Life continued on after that. As each day went by I noted that I was one day closer to finding Ed. I could barely contain my excitement the last few days. My joy was slightly dampened by a lack of recovering my memory. Except for that single flashback when we confronted the man with the gun, I hadn't been able to remember anything. I at least had the general idea that I had spent some, if not all, of the time I was missing in the Gate, playing Gate Baby Girl. The similarities to Wrath's story were disturbing, and a little annoying.

Even with all these things going on, time still seemed to whoosh by, and before I knew it, the day of departure had arrived.

* * *

"They'll be here probably right after breakfast!" was the first thing Oliva said to me that morning.

I sat up on the couch I had taken as a makeshift bed and stretched, feeling my muscles pull. Once I had started getting my strength back I had thrown myself into exercising to make certain I didn't easily lose it again. I was just getting into the stage where I didn't wake up in pain from the previous day's activity.

"Where's Esmeraude?" I asked as I got up and started folding the blankets I'd been using.

"She went to get some last-minute things for us. So I guess I'm making breakfast for us today!" Oliva was already fully dressed, wearing a light blue dress, white pants, a navy wrap that was draped over one shoulder, and her obligatory head shawl, this time in white. She held out what she wanted me to wear for the day and grinned.

I took the clothes and went to change while Oliva headed for the small kitchen area. In two weeks I still hadn't gotten the hang of properly wearing the wraps, so I had started improvising. I pulled on my brown skirt and a short-sleeved white top, then just put my red wrap around my waist and tied it off at one side. Wrap be darned—I wasn't skilled enough for any of that.

After I had located and put on my shoes, I grabbed a comb and brush and went back into the main room. Oliva looked busy with preparing the food, so I sat down in front of the mirror and started to comb my hair.

"Wait, I'll do it!" Oliva called, having caught a glimpse of me.

"Oliva, I've got to learn how to do my own hair at some point," I pointed out.

"Let me do it one last time. I don't know when will be the next time I'll get my hands on it," Oliva said, clasping her hands in front of her pleadingly.

I sighed and gave in. Oliva cheerfully abandoned breakfast and did my hair. As usual, the front part of my bangs was pulled behind my ears so I could see. "So how long does it take to get to Hannoversch Münden?" I asked.

"Usually no more than three hours," Oliva told me. "And all the way we have a great time talking and singing and telling jokes."

I hoped they wouldn't expect me to sing with them. The only Roma song I had heard was the one in the movie, and it wasn't in a language I knew. I'd be happy to keep the beat, though.

"You're sure they won't mind me coming along?" I asked.

"Positive. We don't care who rides with us, as long as they don't mind hitchhiking with a bunch of Gypsies," Oliva replied, sort of quoting another movie line.

I was quiet for a moment as she braided my hair. "Thank you," I finally said. "For everything, I mean. For taking me in and helping me."

"We've got to stick together," Oliva said, producing two red ribbons. "No one else looks out for us, so we've got to look out for each other. But someday the world's going to change, and Roma will be equal with everyone else."

I smiled. I didn't know it for a fact, since the history of Romani wasn't a subject in school, but I was pretty sure she was right.

"There!" Oliva patted my head. I turned partially and saw that my hair was in two braids. "I'm going to miss doing your hair," Oliva said wistfully.

"I'm not gone yet!" I reminded her with a hug.

"Thankfully. All right, now let's finish breakfast."

* * *

Esmeraude returned about an hour later. She carried a new suitcase, a pair of white gloves, a wide-brimmed hat, a small bag of toiletries, and some money, all of which she gave to me. I had learned by then not to try and refuse her kindness, for that was one of the few things that could make Esmeraude angry, so I accepted them with as many thanks as I could get away with. Oliva was more than happy to take the suitcase and pack up my clothes, along with some extra things she assured me I'd need.

It was getting close to noon when I heard the sound of an engine outside, and then a horn honked. Oliva jumped up, grabbed my suitcase in one hand and me in the other, and dragged me outside. Esmeraude followed us.

There was indeed a truck full of Roma idling outside. I was sort of surprised that it was the same one from the movie. The same guy was in the driver's seat, wearing what looked like the same clothes and hairstyle. I couldn't be certain the Roma ladies in the back were the same, though.

"Oliva!" several of them said, all of them waving.

Oliva went to the side of the truck and touched hands with many of them, as they exclaimed over her like old friends. Some of them saw Esmeraude and waved and shouted like she wasn't three feet away.

"Well, well!" said the driver heartily. "You've gotten taller, now haven't you!"

"You always say that!" Oliva said, suddenly throwing my suitcase into the truck. I feared someone would get hit, but several hands came out of nowhere and smoothly caught the suitcase, as if they had rehearsed it.

Oliva went back to where I was standing shyly with Esmeraude, grabbed my hand again, and dragged me over to the truck while I blushed and stammered. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Risty! She's coming with us!"

I was nearly blinded by about a dozen smiles. "You're cute!" said one girl with wavy hair and swooping bangs.

"Um, t-thank you," I said hesitantly, my eyes bouncing back and forth between the ladies and the ground.

There was laughter. "A shy thing, I see," said a woman with very long hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Don't worry, we don't bite our own." I had passed the Roma test again.

"Come on into the truck!" invited another woman with her hair in a braided bun.

I suddenly realized that this might be the last time I saw Esmeraude. Even though I'd only known her for two weeks, I'd still grown a little attached. I turned to see that she had joined Oliva and me by the truck. I reached out and hugged her. "Thank you so much for everything," I said.

"Of course," Esmeraude said, smiling warmly as she returned the hug.

When we released each other, she hugged Oliva as well, and then the two of us climbed into the back of the truck with a little help from the ladies. "Take care of our Blue Eyes," Esmeraude told her cousin mock sternly.

"I will," Oliva said with a grin.

"I hope you find who you're looking for," Esmeraude then said to me.

I nodded. "Me too."

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" the driver said, revving the engine. The truck began to pull away from Esmeraude's little house, and everyone, myself included, waved. She waved back. I kept it up until she was just a speck on the road, and then she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Oliva introduced me to everyone, and the very few names she didn't know were quickly supplied by the others. The only ones I was able to remember were Nadya, the girl with the swooping bangs; Florica, the woman with the high ponytail; Nuri, the woman with the braided bun; and the driver, who was simply Bo. The others I forgot despite my best attempts.

The ladies had lots of questions for me. Between exclaiming how cute or pretty I was, remarking on the color of my eyes, and teasing me about my height (since I had the great pleasure of being the shortest person in the truck) they asked where I was from, where I was headed, what kinds of things I liked to do. I sort of felt like I was drowning in all the attention, and tried to answer as best I could, without giving too much away. Oliva seemed to sense my discomfort and jumped in with helpful answers of her own sometimes.

After a little while, the questions became less difficult, but I still felt very embarrassed having everyone focusing on me. I looked around for someplace safe to look without meeting a pair of curious brown eyes. In my search, I finally found the one person besides Bo who wasn't looking at me.

Whoever the person was, they were at the very opposite of the truck bed from me. They were wrapped in a heavy black cloak and looking out towards the road. Something about them made it seem like they were trying extra hard _not _to look at me, like they were afraid of me or something. Despite myself, I found my curiosity peaked.

"Um," I said, and everyone seemed to perk up to answer my upcoming question. "I don't mean to pry, but...I don't think I met that person." I gestured timidly towards the figure.

"She's so cute!" two of the ladies said in unison.

Nuri laughed. "That one? Another outcast like us," she told me.

"The poor thing's had a tough time of it," the lady with small glasses said sympathetically.

"Of course we had to lend a hand, and who can refuse a group of smiling women after such difficulty?" said Florica reasonably.

I wondered about the person, and what sort of difficulty he or she had had.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Oliva suddenly said. "Why don't we teach Blue Eyes our new road song?"

The ladies cheered enthusiastically at the idea. Someone produced a tiny tambourine, and I sat with my knees pulled up, listening in wonder as the song began. It was in Romani, but it sounded great. I closed my eyes and listened, putting my chin on my knees. There were definitely worse ways to travel.

* * *

"So, you're looking for Luludja?"

It was about an hour and a half after we had set off from Esmeraude's. At the moment we were all out of the truck as Bo examined underneath the hood. Apparently there had been some sort of engine trouble. The ladies broke off into groups of two and three to talk, and I had stuck with Oliva until Nadya came up to us.

I looked up at her in surprise, then nodded. "Yes. Um, I'm hoping she can help me find someone."

Nadya looked openly curious. "Who?"

"Hey boyfriend," Oliva said matter-of-factly.

"W-What?!" I sputtered. "No, Oliva, I never said—that's just crazy! I didn't—we aren't—it's just a—we're just a—we're just friends!" Of course, I was blushing furiously at this point.

Oliva and Nadya laughed at my crazy denial. "So you're looking for a guy?" Nadya said when she'd finally stopped laughing.

"Y-Yes. Just a friend of mine. His name's Ed," I told her, making sure I specified that we were only friends.

"He's that one that ran off with Noa," Oliva filled in.

Nadya looked enlightened. "Oh! I think I remember him. He was cute," she said in an almost dreamy way.

For some reason, I had the urge to shove her into the ditch lining the road after she said that.

"And since Lulu still talks to Noa sometimes, Blue Eyes here's hoping that he's still with Noa and she can find out where they are," Oliva said.

Nadya nodded.

"Okay, ladies! Problem solved!" Bo announced, putting the hood down.

"That's our handy Bo," one of the girls said.

"Let's go, everyone!" said the woman with glasses.

We all returned to the truck to get back in. I found myself behind the mystery figure. They reached out with both hands to grab the sides of the truck and haul themselves in. They had a misstep, though, and stumbled, nearly falling backwards.

Instinctively I reached out to steady the figure. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

The figure said nothing to me, simply righting themselves and getting into the truck. They made their way back to their original seat near the front as I managed to clamber into the back. I absently sat down in my original place between Oliva and Nuri, my mind on the mystery person. Well, my suspicions had been right—he or she wasn't a Roma. The hands that had come out of the cloak were pale, and if I wasn't mistaken, the left thumb had a really rough splint on it, like it had been broken.

I felt my heart go out to the mystery person. I wondered what they might have done, if they had been hurt. Had it been on purpose? Had someone deliberately broken the person's thumb? And were there other injuries hidden underneath the cloak? Maybe they were scared of strangers, and that was why they didn't look at me.

I hoped that there was someone out there who cared about or would care about the mystery person. Nobody deserved to be alone, right?

* * *

"There it is!" Nadya said, pointing.

Sure enough, a town was slowly coming up on our left. The sun broke through the clouds at just that moment, making everything a little brighter.

"Next stop, Hannoversch Münden!" Bo announced back to us. "Who's getting off here?"

"Risty is!" several voices shouted back at him, as if scolding him for forgetting.

"Right, right," Bo said, completely unruffled.

Once again I felt a sense of apprehension. Even though I'd known most of these people for only three hours, they were all I really had right now, and I was scared at going off alone.

"Does anyone know exactly where Luludja lives in this place?" Florica wondered aloud.

No one seemed to know. "Well, just ask any Roma you see. They'll tell you!" Nadya assured me.

"If you can't find any Roma, just ask someone for the doctor's place!" Glasses told me.

My brow crinkled. "The doctor?"

"There's only one!" Nuri said, making everyone else laugh.

"He's a bald friendly guy who likes Roma," Oliva told me. "If you can't find Luludja, he's your best bet!"

The truck slowed and stopped next to a dirt path that led down the sloping hill to the town. Anxiety built in me, but I fought it down. "Well, here we are," Oliva said, sounding wistful.

"Right," I agreed.

Someone handed me my suitcase, and I took it. "I'm really going to miss you, Blue Eyes," Oliva said, looking like she might cry.

I turned and hugged her, hoping I hid the fact that I felt like crying too. "We might run into each other again, you never know," I told her with a smile, even though I thought it was unlikely.

Oliva smiled back and nodded. "Then I'll look out for you!"

I climbed out of the back of the truck amid lots of waving and calls goodbye from the ladies. As I passed the truck to get to the path, I reached out and touched hands with them. It felt almost like I was some celebrity or something.

"If you ever need to go anywhere, don't hesitate to get in touch," Bo said with a wink.

"Um, but how? I don't have your number," I said.

"We have our ways of contacting each other," Nuri said. "Just ask any Roma."

Well that wasn't confusing at all.

I started down the hill on the path that led into town, waving back until the truck started to move again. Then I turned and squared my shoulders, heading down the path with as much determination as I could muster. The mission was to find Luludja, hope she could get in touch with Noa, and pray like nobody's business that she was still with Ed. If she wasn't...well, I was firmly believing she was. I had no backup plan if this fell through.

At that point, I was so focused on moving forward that I failed to notice that the truck had stopped again a few yards up the road, and the mysterious figure had climbed out and started after me.

* * *

Hannoversch Münden looked exactly like Witzenhausen, only with bigger buildings. Nobody was using horses here, either, but there were a few more cars coming and going down the cobblestone road. I got some of the same looks I had gotten in Witzenhausen, with more people looking away or glaring or looking at me oddly. Maybe it was my imagination, but it seemed like there were more people who looked at me and smiled, however. I even saw a few Roma interspersed in the crowds, looking almost at ease with themselves.

I decided I would take the ladies' advice and approach Roma first. It definitely seemed more likely that they would know where to find a Roma than the Germans and other non-Roma people. I hoped I could find her before the day's end, and then hopefully get a room somewhere. I had my fingers crossed that she might offer me a place to spend the night if I ran out of luck. I didn't want to bank on it, but the "we Roma stick together" attitude seemed to be the norm.

So it was settled. I would just start here, and politely talk to the Roma. I'd follow Esmeraude's advice and just be nice and quiet if anybody else confronted me. I still begged whoever was listening that something wouldn't happen. The last thing I needed was any sort of trouble.

There was a large break in the crowd, and I made my way into it, looking around for a Roma or someone generally friendly-looking to interrogate. I was still pretty nervous about being in a strange place all by myself, but I'd have to suck it up. If I was going to find Ed I had to tap into whatever inner strength I had and learn to depend on myself. Even if it was very frightening being alone, I needed to keep moving forward anyway. I was 18 (even if I still felt 15) and 18-year-olds weren't scaredy-cats.

Just when I was thinking these things, a hand descended on my shoulder. I jumped, startled, but before I could react it tightened and spun me around. I stared up fearfully, then felt a jolt of recognition—this was the mysterious figure from the wagon!

"W-W-What do you want?" I found myself saying, my voice sounding a lot less forceful than I had wanted it to. Why had the mystery person followed me?

There was a heavy sigh within the darkness of the hood. Then the figure reached up their free hand and pushed the hood back a bit, so light was able to fall on the face.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I knew that face. There were a couple of bruises decorating it, and what looked like a healed scar above the left eyebrow. There were dark circles under the eyes, an obvious lack of good sleep, and the skin had turned into a really unhealthy shade. But I recognized that face anyway.

"Envy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Others:...

Zilo: HAH! You can do whatever you want when you put your mind to it!

Ed:...You...brought ENVY back?! ENVY, OF ALL PEOPLE?!

Envy: Oh, shut up, pipsqueak.

Ed: (prepares to kill Envy)

Risty: Wait! No fighting!

Zilo: And the reviewers said, "Amen!"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Billy Mays, who WANTS YOU TO BUY OXICLEAN AND MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE LIKED FMA!


	7. The Confidant And The Complainer

**Kikyo Hate Club**

**Current Members: 3**

HALL OF FAME REACTION TO ENVY:

"OHMYGOSH WHAT THE SDLKGJH;OKWHRGSKHGIOYEWRLGNHWPIORUGTWLRGhi what."

* * *

Zilo: The answer to that will be answered with an answer, **Dragon of Twlight**!  
Envy: ...What the f(EEP!) does that mean?  
Zilo: It means, you'll see this chapter!

Zilo: Heya, **Mooncry**! And yeah, he was, but the reason he's still alive is...a secret!  
Ed: A secret also known as a "plot hole".  
Zilo: Shut it!  
Envy: Gained a heart? What am I, the tin man?

Zilo: **Vampire Note **has crickets...  
Envy: The answer to that is a big giant hell—  
Zilo: (slaps hand over his mouth) Wait and see!

Envy: Oh calm down, will you? Of course I rock.  
Zilo: Yay, **Emalee Roze **has gone insane!  
Ed: ...  
Roy: That will be revealed in another chapter.  
Ed/Envy/Risty: The main couple?! (Ed and Risty blush while Envy rolls eyes)  
Zilo: I agree with your Naruto moment!  
(Billy Mays now sells OxiClean and KaBoom to God, yay!...Wait...)

Zilo: **Midnight Sakura-chan **thinks I'm a sneaky sneaking sneakster! Which is...good? And I'm glad you liked the speedy update!  
Risty: Yes, I'm getting more mature now!

Zilo: Yay, **Namikazelil**! (gives VIP chocolate)  
Risty: It'll definitely be interesting, whatever happens!  
Zilo: Billy Mays shall live on in our OxiClean—I mean, hearts! And...Farrah Fawcett? Who dat?

Zilo: **The Soha-muffin**'s doing a dance! (beat) NOOOO IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!  
Envy: Now you're just doing it on purpose, like an idiot. I mean, even _I _know it's **The Sora-muffin**. God, you're stupid.  
Zilo: Sh-Shut up you...you...MEANY-FACE BUTT-BUTT!  
Envy: (looks life WTF?)  
Risty: ED GOT KILLED BY AN ENVY-KITTY!  
Zilo: (revives Ed with authoress powers)  
Ed: WHERE IS SHE? IMMA KILL THAT DAMN CAT!

Zilo: Yay, **SpIcYpEpPer**, formerly Naruto-fan-4-ever! You'll see...THIS chapter! And how's your toe?

Zilo: Hi, **Dr. Watashi**. Wow, a dude! I don't think I've ever met a dude on this site! Isn't that odd?  
Envy: I'm—  
Zilo: Wait, don't tell! Let him see!  
Roy-alike: ...I appreciate it, but I'd prefer to be hugged by a beautiful woman—  
Zilo: (smacks) Don't be mean!

Zilo: Hello, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! I'm sure Billy Mays is happily hawking stuff in heaven...  
Envy: Of course I'm back; this story couldn't survive without me! (twitches at being reminded of being beaten up)  
Zilo: Of course you were mentioned! If you review, you get a mention! Sorry I missed your deadline, but can I still have the cookies? (makes puppy-dog eyes)

Zilo: Yup, **Oshima zakura**, Envy! I wondered if anyone might believe it was Roy-alike's nephew. Was it a good twist?

Zilo: Hi, **Hinakoki**! Welcome!  
Risty: Here, I'll explain! It's not REALLY ancient, but that's just sort of how I refer to it. Like how I call the money "Rententhings".  
Zilo: It's a part of her weird personality.  
Risty: Hey!  
Zilo: Actually, the Florida thing is a minor plot point! Glad you noticed!

Zilo: **Wandering Hitokiri**--!  
Ed: ...I'm not jealous!!  
Zilo: Suuure. Kit sounds like a pretty interesting person!  
Ed: And so does her boyfriend. (grinning evilly)  
Envy: Oh shut up, both of you.

Zilo: Hey, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**! How was Europe?  
Risty: The whole Gate baby episode was very unsettling! Hopefully the whole truth will be revealed soon...I have a bad feeling about it though...  
Zilo: "Germars" made me go lol.  
Risty: Oh, it was a funny line, wasn't it?  
Zilo: "GerGod" made me go BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Risty: W-Well, I guess there really isn't any denying it anymore. I...I...I lo...lo...lo...(passes out)  
Ed: Gah! What was she trying to say?!  
Others: ...Idiot.  
Zilo: BACK STORY TIME! Esmeraude found Roy's nephew and took him in for a few days to give him some food. Once he'd regained his strength he ran off into the night. Apparently at some point he dropped the coat he took from his uncle!  
Oliva: Aww, jealous Risty!  
Zilo: Yay, I plot-twisted you!  
Envy: Don't touch me!  
Zilo: Yays for Mays and Jackson!

Zilo: Hello, **Kokiiru-kun**! Welcome! Wow, did you really spend all that time reading the fic? That means a lot to me, thank you!  
Ed: Yeah, why don't you answer some of these questions?  
Zilo: Most of them are surprises, but Envy's reason for being alive will be explained! YAY! Another TVTropes addict like me!  
Risty: (revives) Thank you! You're very nice!  
Zilo: I worked dang hard to make her a believable character, so I'm very glad you like her! And...ZoexEd? I haven't heard that one yet! (gets evil look in her eye)  
Zoe: (from a distance) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Zilo: Another page of reviews! (makes a happy face)

Zilo: NOPE, SORRY, **Hollow Mashiro**, ENVY DIDN'T DIE! ISN'T IT AMAZING?  
Envy: (snorts) Won't the pipsqueak be sad to see me show up with his little girlfriend?  
Ed: (steamed) If he sets one foot in my door, I'll—  
Zilo: You'll follow the story as directed.  
Ed: WHAT?!

Zilo: Holy funky...tah wah? Hello, **azori**! Glad I surprised you!  
Risty: (shoots off party poppers) Congratulations on being the 100th reviewer!  
Zilo: Yeah, I'll try that not-dying thing!  
Envy: (sighs) Long story, not telling.  
Risty: The trip was definitely enjoyable. And all the ladies and Bo were so nice!  
Zilo: Yay hand touching!

Zilo: Heya, **Synneofthesun**! Um, but don't die!  
Envy: YOU hope? (snorts) I can't be a stupid human...  
Zilo: You're telling me! Poor Ed would freak!  
Ed: (sarcastically) Jee, I wonder why...

Zilo: Yay excuses! Hi, **I bashed Voldie's head**! Why are the computer and other outside forces conspiring to keep you from reviewing?  
Envy: You can never predict me. Obviously.  
Zilo: No, don't lose your intuition! We'd all be heartbroken!  
Risty: I guess you should have listened to the poof!  
Zilo: Squee for—wait, what? Risty's a streaker?  
Ed/Risty: WHAT?!  
Zilo: Oh, did I read that wrong?  
Envy: (sigh) Yeah, she's gonna do that stupid-explanation-thing again.  
Zilo: I have? Oh...I guess I didn't notice because I just like it when I get reviews period! I'm glad I have good support, though, and I'm glad people read and like the fic. And I can usually get inspired, even if it means reading other fics. And YAY MUFFIN AND BLUEBERRIES! (devours)

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**! **Koinu-chan**! **K-C**!! (attacks with a hug)  
Risty: ...I think she missed you, **K-c**!  
Zilo: I'm glad you're back! And yay for incoherent thoughts! It would be cool if you started writing again, because I like it when people write! If you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of, or proofread or anything, just let me know! And yes, all the sudden dead people are creepy...What?! Typo?! WHERE?!  
Roy-alike: Don't worry, I don't bite adolescent girls.  
Zilo: Added!

Zilo: Hey, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**! Don't cry, I'm back now! Promise! And **Neko Ed Lover**, it's okay! But...what did you do again?  
Ed: Keep going up.  
Zilo: Oh...Ohhh! Yay, bucketload of reviews! I'm glad you like the story!  
Al/Noa: (look at each other in confusion)  
Zilo: The pairing never crossed my mind!  
Ed: Okay, we get the joke, jeez!  
Zilo: Don't be mean. Yay Roy-alike!  
Risty: Yay! I'm 18 and a survivor of laryngitis!  
Zilo: GAH! I'M SORRY! BUT I'M BACK NOW!

Zilo: Hello, **calyh**! (hands an oxygen mask)  
Risty: It sounds suspenseful, and I'd like to know the answers to those questions!  
Zilo: I may or may not recover from COS. (pops a Suspendospense)  
Envy: Yes, it's me. Now stop it.

Zilo: Hey, **stapledshut**! You're one of the many people mentioning heart attacks lately! I hope you survive long enough to read this chapter!

* * *

Zilo: This was like in Family, when everyone was like "IT'S AL!" Ah, memories!

Ed: Can we move on?

Zilo: Shush. And yes. (pops a Suspendospense)

* * *

**7: The Confidant And The Complainer  
**

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

"Edward! Hold on a minute!"

I paused in midstep, turning as the voice called my name. It had been two weeks since I had finally spilled my guts to Al. I had been feeling better, and I guessed my mood had improved. Apparently it was drawing girls, because here came one now. My classmate rushed up to me, breathing heavily as if she'd just run a marathon. I searched back in my brain and came up with the name Ina Heinz. "Something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yeah, um..." Ina turned red and glanced back. I followed her gaze and saw a few of her girlfriends watching eagerly. "I know it's forward, buuut...would you like to...maybe...take a walk with me?" She looked up pleadingly at me.

I heaved a breath through my nose. Another of these. You would think after turning down every girl that brazenly asked me out they would get a clue, but no. "Sorry, I'll have to decline," I said politely, handling it the way Al probably would. I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Instinct kicked in and I pulled my right arm away. I turned partially to see I had been right—Ina had been just about to grab my arm in order to stop me. She looked a little confused at my action, but pressed on. "Listen, I know you're busy and all, but I really think we could have a good time together," she said.

"I'm not 'busy', I just don't date," I told her.

"But why? You're a handsome guy; you could have your pick of any girl on campus and she'd willingly throw herself at you," Ina said, frustrated.

"Well great for them, but I'm not interested," I said, a little of my irritation starting to leak into my voice.

Ina looked unsure, and then a look crossed her face like she had just had a horrible revelation. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is it because...you like men? Because my friend Ingrid knows someone who can help with—"

"No, that's not it!" I snapped at normal volume. And now I was peeved. What was with girls these days? Why had she immediately jumped to _that_ conclusion? "I told you, I don't date. I don't need a damn reason!"

Ina looked hurt. I felt a little guilty, but she'd brought it on herself. I moved away before she could start crying and make me want to apologize.

There was a laugh to my left. "I hope that's not how you treat your mom," a very familiar voice said. I turned, having to contain my shock. When I saw her, I had to keep myself from gaping at her.

_Winry! _my mind exclaimed. But I knew that it couldn't really be her. Even if it somehow was, she'd probably be hugging me again, not sitting on the low wall of the campus fountain and smiling at me in a sort of mysterious way. Her blond hair was piled on top of her head in a way that was supposed to look effortless but was obviously very carefully put together. She had on a pretty damn tight skirt as well.

I swallowed my spit and managed to recover in time. "My mom's passed away," I replied, feeling a little wary. Why was she _looking _at me like that?

Her brows lifted, and her face changed from that mysterious woman expression to one of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, sounding sincere.

I shrugged.

She crossed her ankles. "So, why don't you date?" she asked, jumping topics at a blinding speed.

"I just don't want to," I told her honestly.

"I'm surprised. Seems like all the guys are about courting the females these days," she said with another of those mysterious smiles.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked bluntly.

She looked momentarily surprised, and then she laughed again—this time it was a real laugh, not that coy "oh ho ho ho" thing girls seem so fond of. "Guilty, I'll admit it. I can't resist a challenge," she admitted easily.

I raised a brow.

She stuck out a hand. "Steinglocke. Windig."

I shook it and mimicked her way of introducing herself. "Elric. Edward." _Steinglocke, huh? Rock and bell put together... _"Windig?" I found myself saying aloud.

"I knew you'd ask. My mother had me during a very bad windstorm. She'd been considering the American name Wendy anyway. But call me Win, please," she said to me.

"So when did you get here?" I asked. I knew she had to be new; I'd definitely have remembered seeing her.

Win blinked, then smiled. "Oh, I don't go to school here. I just came to Göttingen with my sister. I'm afraid she's man-hunting."

"She's...what?" I said in confusion.

"It's not how it sounds. She already knows who she wants; now she's just trying to track him down."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Well...I wish her good luck, I guess."

"I'll be sure to pass it on," Win said with a laugh. As she continued to speak, it became more and more obvious that she wasn't Winry. Winry wasn't this...girly. And not girly in the pigtails-and-pink-and-squealing way; Winry just didn't bother flirting and left all that mysterious-woman acting to everyone else.

My gaze wandered off, and I suddenly saw Al looking for me near the campus entrance. I raised my hand to catch his attention just as he turned in my direction. He saw me and started over.

"Who's that?" Win asked, seeing Al also.

"My little brother," I told her.

"I see the good looks gene runs in the family," Win commented.

I wasn't sure if that was more flirting on her part or just an observation, so I ignored it. I saw Al do a double take upon seeing Windig and hurried to keep him from saying anything by mistake. "Al, this is Windig. Windig Steinglocke. Win, this is my brother Alphonse."

Win extended her hand to him also. "It's a pleasure."

Fortunately, Al recovered and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too, Miss Windig," he said politely, only shooting me a surprised glance when Win closed her eyes to laugh.

"Please call me Win! I just had that conversation with your brother," she said.

"So what's up?" I asked Al. He usually didn't come to meet me at the campus.

"Oh. Right." Al turned his attention back to me. "Someone broke into the apartment!"

"Say _what_?!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, we were back at the complex. Waiting at the apartment was Noa, Jean and Megan, and a Polizist. Jean and the police officer were talking when we arrived.

Megan flew over to us, looking upset. "The officer said it looked like nothing had been touched! But I _know _I saw that guy climbing through your window, Ed! I'm not crazy!"

"Calm down," I told her. "What happened?"

Megan took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down like I had told her to, and then told me. "I was going around the side to check the laundry lines and make sure no one had left anything up, because it looked like it would rain today. I was kind of looking up at the windows, and I saw a small guy climbing out of _your_ window! And I know it's yours because I have them all memorized!"

My mouth was a grim line as I considered this. Was it possible someone had found out what we were looking for and came to see if we had any evidence? Was someone else after the uranium bomb?

"How long ago was it?" I asked.

"Maybe an hour, or 45 minutes. I'm not crazy Ed. It was _your _window." Megan seemed upset that the Polizist hadn't believed her.

"We believe you, Megan," Al assured her.

Megan hugged him as usual. The police officer spoke to me briefly, but since I hadn't been here, he didn't have much to say to me. It was obvious, however, that he didn't really believe Megan. Once he left I was the first one back into the apartment.

It definitely looked just like I'd left it this morning. I went to the window that faced in the direction of the laundry lines. It was firmly closed, but not locked. We usually didn't lock it, considering how high up we were. I pushed it open, then blinked. It opened silently.

"Hmm." I went to my room. Everything looked perfectly untouched. I kicked a pair of my shoes out of the way and went to my desk. I pulled open my drawers, checked all my books and notebooks. Completely normal.

I sighed through my nose and absently ran my hand over the desk's surface. Then I stopped and ran my hand over a certain spot again. The third time, I took off my glove. And I wasn't mistaken.

"It was definitely this window!" I heard Megan saying in the main room. I walked back out to see her pointing at the window, Al and Noa nearby. Jean stood in the front doorway, hands in pockets, pipe in mouth.

"But why would someone break in and steal nothing?" Noa asked, confused.

I knew the answer, but I couldn't say it with Jean and Megan around.

Jean sighed. "If you guys want to file a report, you can." His shoulders slumped. He knew that would hurt him as a landlord.

"Of course we won't!" Al exclaimed, surprised.

"Don't even worry about it. No harm done," I added.

Jean looked relived at that. "Come on, Meg," he said to his daughter. "We've still got work today."

Megan nodded, following Jean. She still looked worried, though not as upset, I guessed because we believed she wasn't crazy or making it up.

Once they had left, Al turned to me. "You have that look on your face. What did the man take?" he asked.

"Technically, he didn't 'take' anything except some notes of his own," I said grimly.

Noa and Al started.

"The window," I said, pointing at it. "Remember how it always creaked a little? It just opened without a sound. Someone oiled it so they could get in quietly. And on my desk, someone was writing something on a piece of paper. Whoever they are, they're a heavy writer, because they left impressions on the surface."

"So...this is about the bomb?" Noa said, her eyes wide with worry.

"That's what it looks like."

"But who would know we were looking for it? And how would they find us?" Al wondered, his face distressed.

"That phone call," Noa said, seemingly to herself.

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Remember, Al? That call we got a couple of weeks ago. Someone knows that I've been looking around for information on the bomb. Somehow they found out where I live and called to confirm. Remember, as soon as I told them who I was, they hung up."

"I guess you're not as sneaky as you thought," Al said.

My cheeks flushed. "_Anyway_," I said, "now we've got a problem on our hands. We've got to find out who called, who broke in, and what exactly they took notes of. I can solve the last one right now—Al, I need a pencil. Not a pen," I emphasized as he started for his room, "a pencil."

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty's P.O.V._

"Yeah, surprise," Envy said irritably.

"Oh my—when the—how did—you're okay!" I impulsively hugged him.

He shoved me off. "Cut it out, brat!" he snapped at me, but his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

I blinked, and then really looked at him. Envy's face had injuries on it, and the circles under his eyes indicated that he hadn't slept well in a while. His skin was paler. He seemed very...unwell. I had never seen him this way before. My mind pointed something out, and I glanced down quickly at his left thumb, still encased in its splint. I didn't understand this at all.

Then it hit me. Envy's powers were nullified, of course. He no longer had the ability to shapeshift away any pain, illness, discomfort, or even bad hair days.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"Look." Envy stabbed a finger in my face. "I don't wanna hear your sentiment or any of this stupid crap. All I want from you is to tell me how I get back to my side of the damn Gate!"

I stared at him dumbly. He seemed to get angry at this and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "Don't play dumb with me, you idiot! You see the future! Tell me how I get back!"

Oh.

Oh no.

This wasn't good. Envy thought my clairvoyant powers were the real deal. Which made sense, because I'd purposely led him and the other bad guys to think that. But I knew nothing about what happened after the movie, except for that one blurb in the distant future. And even then, obviously things had been altered because Envy stood here before me and not a giant serpent dragon thing. And he was alive and not dead or trapped in the Gate.

But that meant that I had altered the movie. My mind flashed back to that moment on the Rockbells' porch when I told Envy a part of his future. Had that been a terrible mistake?

"E-Envy..." I said hesitantly. "I...I don't have that power anymore."

"What!" he demanded.

"I'm...sorry. I c-can't see your future." My voice was trembling. What would he do?

Envy threw me on the ground. I managed to catch myself on my arms, sending a jolt of pain through them as they absorbed the shock of impact. He stalked away, then came back, then left again. Finally he came back, grabbed my wrist, and started stomping away. I managed to scramble up before I was dragged and stumbled after him. "W-Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he growled at me. "I'm _not _in a good mood at the moment."

Unable to break his iron grip, I followed along helplessly as he dragged me down an alley to a side street. There were almost no people here, and the few present were all pretty far away. I felt a sinking in my gut when I realized it was possible Envy was bringing me here to kill me.

Suddenly he stumbled. Since he was still holding onto me, Envy pulled me down to the ground as well. I scraped the palms of my hands when I caught myself, and my head snapped up to see him getting back to his feet almost shakily.

I got back to my feet and went to his side. Envy got up on one knee, rubbing his own palm. His cloak had opened, and I saw that underneath he still wore his Homunculus getup. I also saw that he looked horribly underfed, and there were other bruises and healed injuries decorating his whole body. His ribs were even visible through his skin. The sight was so awful that I sucked in a big breath.

_"The poor thing's had a tough time of it..."_

Envy no longer had his Homunculus powers, so that meant he was basically a human. And apparently he'd had a hard time with it. The Roma ladies had been understating just how hard a time, it looked like.

I dropped onto my knees next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled at me.

For some reason, I wasn't scared anymore. Envy was kind of reminding me of a wounded puppy or something that would bite and snarl at everybody to keep from getting hurt some more. You have to understand, seeing Envy all beaten up was a stunning sight. It made me feel badly for him.

"Come on, let's find someplace for you to rest or something," I suggested.

"Like hell! I don't need your pity _or _your help, you useless pest!" Envy shoved me off.

"Yeah, well you look half dead, so I think you do!" I shot back, pointing at his stomach. "What happened to you anyway? Aren't you a really good fighter? Who did all this to you?"

"None of your business!" Envy snapped, his fist snapping out and striking me across the cheek. My head snapped to the right, and my cheek began to throb. I turned back to him, feeling the desire to cry, and knew it probably showed all over my face.

Envy scowled at me. "Instead of poking your nose where it doesn't belong, you should be grateful I don't feel up to killing you right now," he told me. "I can't believe you can't see the future anymore. You're pathetic! You--"

I retaliated by punching him in the stomach.

Envy gasped at the surprise attack, and it actually seemed to buckle him for a moment. Then he quickly collected himself and grabbed two handfuls of my shirt, slamming me against the nearest wall. My head barely missed banging against the brick. "You'll regret that," he spat.

"You're not well!" I said. "There's no way I could've hit you if you were okay!"

"What's your point?" he demanded of me.

"Now that you're on this side of the Gate, your powers are gone, right? It looks like your regenerating ability is too, because there's no way you'd walk around like this if you could help it." My back was starting to hurt from where it had hit the wall.

"So? So what? You think I didn't notice?" Envy snapped.

"So let me help you."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm your friend," I said.

He paused, his look changing from angry to confused. "What?" he said in a slightly less angry tone.

I managed to smile at him, even though my back was definitely starting to hurt more. "I'm your friend. Friends help each other out," I said.

"You are _not _my friend," he growled. "I don't need any filthy humans."

"By all counts _you're_ one of those filthy humans now too," I pointed out.

Envy's face twisted into an expression of pure rage. I felt a rush of fear at realizing I'd probably said the wrong thing. He hoisted me up by my collar so my feet no longer touched the ground and pulled back a fist to punch. "You'll regret those words," he said in a voice filled with venom.

I was already regretting them. I really didn't want to be beaten up by Envy, not when I had a mission at hand. I couldn't meet his eyes anymore and dropped my own, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. It was then that I noticed that the arm he was using to hold me up was shaking, as if he was losing strength.

_Oh my gosh, he's really badly off, _I thought. I swallowed hard to get the fear out of my voice and looked back up at him. "Envy, put me down," I said to him, trying to sound authoritative.

"Excuse _me_?" Envy said, sounding incredulous behind all the rage.

"Put me down," I said again. "Your arm hurts, right? You can hit me in the face without holding me up, but you're causing your arm a lot of pain right now." I have no idea how I managed to make my voice steady when I was still afraid of a beatdown.

Envy made a "tch" sound. "So now you're a doctor, brat?" he said.

But he did put me down. He even dropped his fist to rub his arm, grimacing. I sighed with relief as I straightened my collar.

"Great, just great," Envy sighed. "I waste all this time tracking you down and you've lost the one thing that makes you useful. Way to go, twerp."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm good for other things!"

"Yeah right," he sneered.

"I am!" I put my hands on my hips and started looking around.

Envy noticed and frowned. "And what are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for a shop or a doctor's office or something," I said. "We need to get you some bandages, some ointment stuff, some food, some water, some—"

Envy snorted as if I was being ridiculous.

"We do!" I insisted. "You've got to get your strength back, Envy, so your body can recover faster, and running around with all those injuries exposed increases the chance of an infection!" The little bit of nurse knowledge I'd picked up from watching my mother in action was coming to the forefront now.

Envy crossed his arms underneath his cloak, looking none too pleased, but amazingly, he didn't argue with me.

Inspiration struck, and I turned and went to where I had dropped my suitcase after Envy had hit me. I opened it and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Here," I said, holding it out to Envy.

"What the hell is it?" he demanded.

"It's food."

He glared at me, but I saw his throat move as he swallowed. Really, Envy should have been named Stupid Prideful Temper Guy instead.

"Just take it," I said to him.

Finally he uncrossed one arm and snatched the parcel from my hands. I smiled, relieved. Envy turned his back to me and tore off the paper.

I gave him his privacy, walking ahead of him to look around. This deserted street wouldn't have what we needed. The sides of the street were comprised of the backs of other buildings. No one was around to question.

"Come on, let's get back to the main street," I said to Envy without looking at him. I figured that he didn't want me watching him eat.

A moment passed before he replied. "You think I'm going anywhere with _you_?" he said, sounding incredulous.

"Yep. Right now I'm all you've got. And if you do, I'm going to help you. If you really think you can make it on your own, since you've obviously been doing so well by yourself, then you don't have to come." It was a Zoe-style bluff, and somehow I was able to pull off sounding flippant, even though inside I was fearful he'd refuse and I'd be alone again. Holding my breath, I started to walk.

I heard no footsteps behind me. My heart sank. I couldn't beg him to come with me, because then he definitely wouldn't. I wished that for once he wouldn't be a jerk and would come along. I could help him much better than he'd been helping himself.

After about a minute, I let myself glance over my shoulder to confirm what I knew. To my surprise, Envy was actually following me, about two feet behind. I hadn't heard his footsteps because he was barefoot. He'd made short work of the entire parcel of food, and probably littered with the trash. Maybe it was my imagination, but he looked a little better.

I couldn't help a bright smile crossing over my face. I never thought I'd be so happy to have Envy along with me.

"So what am I getting out of this little arrangement?" Envy said suddenly.

I dropped back a little so we could walk side by side. "You're getting a lot, actually. You have someone who will buy you food, bandages, and be your liaison to the stupid humans you don't like talking to," I told him.

Envy sniffed, looking ahead as we walked. "As much as I hate to admit it, that isn't the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Then he grew suspicious and looked at me. "And what do _you _get out of it? If you tell me any of that 'out of the goodness of your heart' crap you're dead right here."

"I get to help my stubborn friend!" I replied.

"And when did I say you were my friend?" Envy demanded.

"You didn't."

"Then what makes you think—"

"I've got to be something to you, now that we're a team. Why not a friend?" I said.

"How about my greatest annoyance?" Envy suggested.

"But at least you're not bored!" I tried.

Envy's face changed so suddenly I almost stopped walking. He looked stunned at what I had just said.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

Envy seemed to be looking for the right way to answer. He shook his head. "No, I—nevermind. Just forget it, brat. It's got nothing to do with you."

The way he said it made me think it had everything to do with me. We walked silently for a moment, then I spoke up again. "Hey Envy, remember when I asked you to tell me what you thought of me?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Envy snorted.

"Want to hear what I think of you?"

Envy rolled his eyes. "Well, this ought to be good," he scoffed.

I smiled. "I think you're a jerk."

He shot me a dark look.

"You can call me any name in the book, but I can't call you one?" I said.

"Exactly right, brat," was his reply.

"Anyway, I think you're a jerk, and you like to make people hate you so they don't question your real feelings. And I think that you really do hate humans, but deep down you wouldn't mind having someone to talk to," I went on.

"Nice try, but you're way off," Envy said derisively, though there was an edge in his voice.

"And I think you call me 'brat' like someone else might call me 'sweetie'."

Envy stopped walking then, staring at me like I was nuts.

"Or maybe 'kiddo'," I went on, as if his look didn't give me a rush of fright.

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried," he said, his teeth gritted.

I decided to take a risky step. "Remember, before I came to this side of the Gate, I was the clairvoyant girl, so I know all about you."

He didn't know how to react to that. He looked mad, surprised, irritated, confused, upset, and—maybe a little embarrassed?

"It's not like I'm going to tell the world," I told him softly. "You know I was there before when you needed to get something off your chest. I still am. I'll be your confidant, Envy. You can still hate me if you want, but you don't have to keep your feelings all bundled up. I won't use them against you, promise."

He actually looked away. For once, I wasn't the one who had to break the stare. "You're just being an idiot," he commented, like he was telling me what color my hair was.

"Okay. Well, let's go find that stuff I mentioned," I said, turning and starting to walk again. I knew I had pushed Envy, probably past his comfort zone, so I was lucky to be walking away from it. I just couldn't resist the partially fangirly urge to try and reach out to Envy, to be the one not-evil human that he could stand to be around. Maybe it was a lost cause, though. I was trying to undo 400 years' worth of conditioning. Psychiatrists have a harder time with only 10 or 20 years' worth. And I'd only ever taken one Psychology class, which I had promptly flunked.

"And I don't hate you."

I stopped walking, absolutely stunned. It couldn't be. I had made that up. I just thought I heard it. There was no way in the world that Envy had just said he didn't hate me.

He stalked by me then, as if determined to take the lead. I stared dumbly after him. I had to force myself to start walking again before I lost sight of him. My mind was still whirling. I couldn't have been more shocked if Roy Mustang appeared and told me he was my biological father.

_"And I don't hate you."_

Had I really achieved that status? If I wasn't hallucinating, then I would do everything in my power to make sure Envy didn't regret telling me so. My eyes shining, I sped up a little to catch Envy, who was walking like the wind.

* * *

And so it was that I had Envy as a traveling partner. Yes, you read right—me and Envy were traveling together. I suspected that he had been his usual self towards the humans in Ancient Germany, and some of them decided they wouldn't put up with it and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. So I guessed that he would be at least a little relieved to have me around to talk to people.

"Excuse me," I said to an elderly lady, the 5th Roma I'd spoken to in an hour, "I'm looking for a lady named Luludja. Do you know where I might be able to find her?"

"Well, aren't you polite," said the old lady through squinting eyes. "Let's see now...I don't think I know who you're talking about. But Zindelo might."

"Um, where can I find Zindelo?"

The old lady pointed to another building, a few yards away. There, a muscular guy with a sweaty shirt was stacking crates near the door. I thanked the lady and, shooting a quick glance at Envy, who waited impatiently on the steps to an overpass, hurried towards the man.

"Excuse me, are you Zindelo?" I asked his back.

He turned towards me, looking wary at first, but when he caught sight of me he relaxed. "I'm his father, actually," he said. "What can my boy do for you?"

"Um, I'm looking for someone named Luludja, and I was told your son might know where to find her," I explained.

The man rubbed his chin. "Luludja...hmm...name doesn't ring a bell, sorry. My son's inside if you still want to talk to him."

"Yes, please," I said.

The man set down the crate he had been holding and pulled open the front door. "DELL!" he bellowed inside, making me cover my ears.

There were footsteps, and then a guy who looked a few years older than me with messy black hair stuck his head out, broom in hand. "Yeah?" he said.

The man pointed at me. "This little lady needs your help. I'll be inside." He grabbed the crate back up and went into the building.

Zindelo turned, blinked at me, and then smiled widely. "Hi, I'm Zindelo. What can I do for you?"

He seemed just as friendly as all the other Roma I'd met. "I'm looking for someone named Luludja. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Lulu, huh? Yeah, I know her," Zindelo said.

"You can? That's great! Please, could you tell me where she is? I need to speak with her as soon as possible," I said.

Zindelo rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Sorry, but Lulu's out of town right now. She might be back in a month or so."

As he crushed my hopes with his words, I felt the little cloud return. "Oh," I said, unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Okay. Well, thank you anyway." I turned to go back to Envy.

"Wait!" Zindelo suddenly grabbed my wrist. I turned in surprise. "Sometimes she calls me," he went on. "Why don't you stay the night, just in case?"

I blinked. I was surprised at his sudden offer. But it did have promise. "Well...if you're sure..." I began.

"Of course I am! I mean—" here he toned down the excitement in his voice "—we always have to help each other out, right?"

I felt a smile cross my face. "Well then, thank you very much." Maybe it was my imagination, but Zindelo seemed to blush a little. "Oh, but I'm not alone. I have a—"

At that moment, a shadow seemed to loom over us, and Zindelo took a fearful step back. I turned to see Envy glowering at me under his hood. "Are you done yet?" he griped.

"I just got us someplace to sleep for the night," I told him. "Are you hungry again?"

"Just hurry up already," he practically ordered me.

I turned back around to Zindelo, who was now holding his broom like a weapon, or maybe a shield. "This is my traveling companion, En-v—uh...Evan. Is it all right if he stays too? He's not a criminal," I added quickly, knowing Envy would look pretty menacing to someone who wasn't used to him.

"O-Of course," Zindelo said uncertainly, keeping his eyes away from Envy.

I smiled again. "Thanks! I'm really grateful, Zindelo. Oh! I knew I forgot something! I didn't introduce myself!" I stuck out a hand. "My name's Risty." Again, I left off the "May", feeling a little more mature without it.

Zindelo seemed to relax as long as he focused on me instead of the glowering hooded figure behind me, and he shook my hand. "That's a really nice name," he told me.

"Thanks! It was my mom's idea."

We both laughed. "Come on inside," Zindelo invited, pushing the door open for me. I went in, and when I glanced over my shoulder, saw him shoot a wary look at Envy at the same time Envy glared at him.

The front room of the building was also full of crates. Zindelo's dad was stacking another one onto a tall stack that nearly reached the ceiling. "We having guests?" the man said with a wink.

"Yep. This is Risty and her friend Evan. They're hoping Lulu gives a call while they're here," Zindelo said.

"I'm sure she will," the man said, with a chuckle that sounded sort of weird. I wondered if he'd been drinking.

"Here, let me show you the guest room," Zindelo said.

"Thank you, Zindelo, but—"

"Just call me Dell! Everyone does!"

"—Okay, Dell, actually I've got a couple of errands to run," I said.

"No problem," Zindelo said cheerfully. He reminded me a little bit of Al. "I'm sure you don't want to lug that heavy suitcase around with you though, right?"

"I guess not," I agreed.

Zindelo showed us down a short hall and into the first doorway on the left. A perfectly generic room greeted us, with two beds pushed against opposite walls, a rug on the floor, and a dresser under the window that faced the doorway. I went inside, looked around a little, and turned to Envy. "Which bed do you want?"

"Like I care," was his answer.

I shrugged and set my suitcase on the bed on the left. I popped it open and pulled out the small purse that Esmeraude had given me to hold my money. Throwing the extra long strap over my head, I settled it across my body, the way you're supposed to wear your purse so delinquents can't snatch it off you. "Again, thanks so much for being so nice," I said to Zindelo as I shut my suitcase and flipped down the locks.

"You don't have to thank me," Zindelo said.

"You going to come?" I asked Envy as I came back out into the hall.

"No. Where's the key?" he demanded of Zindelo.

The poor guy looked nervous. "Um...the door doesn't have a lock."

Envy scowled. "Then I suggest you stay out, or I'm breaking the first body part that comes in." He whooshed past us, his cloak fluttering behind him, and slammed the door shut.

Zindelo looked at me in dismay. "Um, Evan just didn't get much sleep on the way here," I said hastily, waving my hands. "He can get a little grumpy."

"Well...okay," Zindelo said uncertainly, walking me back to the front door.

I turned to him, realizing I had no idea where to go. "Ummm...where's a place I can buy food, some men's clothes, and bandages?" I asked him.

Zindelo pointed. "You can get bandages at the doctor's office. As for food and clothes, my father and I can take of that for you," he told me.

"I don't want to take all your stuff," I protested.

"Don't be silly. We don't mind," Zindelo told me, smiling.

* * *

I resigned myself to accepting more charity, for both myself and Envy, and went in the direction Zindelo pointed. Sure enough, I found the doctor's office a few blocks away. Remembering what the ladies told me on the truck about there only being one doctor in Hannoversch Münden, I expected to see the bald friendly guy who liked Roma. Apparently he wasn't there, but a helpful nurse was able to get me the supplies I needed.

While I was out, I asked around to see if anyone knew where Luludja had gone. In case she didn't call Zindelo in the next few days, I wanted to be able to find her myself. But no one seemed to know. I sensed a dead end in the making and fought down a feeling of panic. I wouldn't let myself fail. I'd find Ed, one way or another.

I got lost trying to get back to Zindelo's house, and had to ask for directions. Finally, about an hour and a half after I'd set out, I made it back. All the crates outside were gone, and when I went to knock on the door, Zindelo's dad opened it for me. He welcomed me back cheerfully.

"Get everything you need?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you," I said, smiling at him hesitantly as I made my way to the guest room. Maybe it was because he was so big, but he scared me a little.

I went to the door and opened it slightly. "Envy? It's me," I said as I pushed it open a little and stepped in.

Envy was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, his back against the wall. He had draped his cloak over him like a blanket, and he looked tired again. His hair, I noticed, seemed a lot less green and a lot more black, and it was surprisingly flat. Maybe he'd used his Homunculus powers for all that body in it.

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked as I pushed the door closed behind myself and dropped all my purchases on my bed.

He just grunted. "Maybe I would have, if your little boyfriend hadn't come sneaking in here to look through your junk," he said.

"Dell's not my boyfriend!" I said hotly. Then, digesting the rest of his sentence, I started. "He did what?"

"The little bastard snuck in here and took your stupid suitcase," Envy said.

My gaze dropped to the bed, where my suitcase lay, looking just like it had when I left it.

"He brought it back," Envy said in a "duh" tone.

I opened my suitcase. Everything looked perfectly in place. "Maybe he was after my money," I mumbled, as if that made everything better. "But wouldn't he have guessed I'd take it with me? I said I was going to go buy stuff after all."

Envy just sighed, as if my stupidity was to be expected.

I shook my head. I'd confront Zindelo about it later, but for now I would continue with my plans for the evening. I pulled out the things I had bought from the doctor's office. "Here. I got the bandages and stuff."

Envy looked at the pile of stuff in my hands incredulously, then looked back at me. "I already mentioned bandages like three times," I reminded him. "You want to get better, right?"

"What? Are _you _going to do them, brat?" he said. Then, possibly remembering what I'd said earlier about him calling me brat, he grimaced.

"Yeah, since it's kind of hard to bandage yourself right, right?" I reasoned.

Envy rolled his eyes, but tossed off his cloak.

I couldn't help but gasp. Even what I had seen before wasn't a good enough preview. All the bare skin visible had some sort of injury. Bruises, scabbed cuts, recently healed scars, still-pink scratches, and other unpleasant wounds and discolorations. It looked like Envy had a whole bunch of really bad tattoos all over his body. And though he looked painfully thin (much more malnourished than he had looked at first) his stomach had an odd little bulge, like he'd eaten too much. Or was pregnant. I figured it was the first one.

"Too grisly?" Envy commented, snapping me out of my gaping stare.

I lifted my eyes to meet his. "Envy, who _did_ this to you?" I asked, my voice hushed in a kind of sick awe.

"Who cares?" Envy replied, propping his elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his hands.

I swallowed hard. I felt like crying. Whoever had messed Envy up this badly became a jerk in my mind, even if he had (most likely) antagonized them in some way. I grabbed up all my medical supplies and climbed on his bed. "Take your shirt off," I said, trying to sound firm, but my voice trembled in the middle.

"Ugh, if you're going to throw up, do it elsewhere," Envy said, eyeing my face speculatively.

"I'm _not _going to throw up," I told him, my voice steadier. That much was true. I was horrified, but not nauseated. "N-Now take off your shirt."

"You're still such a wimp. It's pathetic," Envy said.

"_I said take your shirt off_!"

He jumped. I jumped. I hadn't meant to say it quite so loudly or forcefully, but I was trying to be a determined nurse. As it was, I had to concentrate to keep my hands from trembling. Something about seeing so many awful injuries on a single person just threw my mind out of whack.

Envy complied, now eyeing me like I was crazy. He pulled his Homunculus top over his head, and I managed not to gasp at all the brand new injuries that revealed.

"Okay, now...I'm-I'm going to put this stuff on them," I said, opening the bottle of ointment and sticking a cloth over it. "It's p-probably going to sting, but don't hit me or something. It'll prevent inf-fection."

Envy just turned his back to me. "Well, get it over with before you faint," he grumbled.

I poured a little of the unpleasant-smelling liquid onto the rag, and, picking a giant open sore at random, pressed the wet side to the injury. Envy hissed through his teeth.

"I already told you! Don't hit me!" I said preemptively, ducking even as I said it.

Envy turned his head around to glare at me, but turned back after a moment. I sighed with relief.

* * *

Zilo: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story ever. Phew!

Risty: Are your hands okay?

Zilo: Yeah, they'll survive!

Envy: I don't like this. You're ruining my character. I'd never be so lame.

Zilo: Consider the circumstances!

Al: See you all next time!


	8. Some Things Are Worth Forgetting

Balderdash (bawl-der-dash)  
-noun  
1: senseless, stupid, or exaggerated talk or writing; nonsense.  
2: obsolete; a muddled mixture of liquors.  
3: WTF is that meaning above.  
4: a word to describe Zilo's stories.  
5: has nothing to do with a rapidly receding hairline.

* * *

Zilo: I'm sorry there are no responses this time, because there were so many awesome and/or long reviews and I wanted to say so much to you, but wah! I've returned to my home state of Florida and have to use library computers, which time you! And they won't give you an extension for writing review responses! The nerve!

Ed: Just move on already!

Zilo: All right, all right. Many thanks to **Dragon of Twilight, Emalee Roze, ObsessionsGoTooFar, Midnight Sakura-chan, Wandering Hitokiri, Skitty Kat Girl, fullmetalshadowwolf, Koinu-chan, Half Human Homunculi, CrimzonRozeAlchemist, SpIcYpEpPeR, Oshima zakura, alexthegreat, Hollow Mashiro, Dr. Watashi, Illa Scriptor, chiyochan, Phoenix Torque, Asj Johnson, Idiot Lloyd and Genius Genis **(welcome!)**, DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR, Namikazelil, PurpleSin **(gives an "I read The Switch Glitch in 1 day and all I got was this lousy T-shirt" shirt)**, I bashed Voldie's head, Ailia Sparrowhawk, **and **Neko Ed Lover **for reviewing! This had been posted unbetaed, so if you see any errors, inform me please!

Risty: And now, the next chapter!

* * *

**8: Some Things Are Worth Forgetting, But Not All  
**_Risty's P.O.V._

By the time the bandaging session was finished, it was night time. I had already had to stop halfway through to turn on the lamp. As I had silently cleaned each individual injury, and then bandaged them all up, I managed to get myself under control so it didn't seem like I was about to barf or pass out. Envy stopped glaring at me every time the ointment stung, but I did hear him mumbling curses each time after that. I was just glad he hadn't thrown a tantrum and tossed me out the window or something.

"Okay, this is the last one," I told him, winding the last of the bandages around his forehead.

"About time," he said.

I tucked the ends in behind his head, under his hair, then handed him his headband back. He looked like a mummy, practically. The only things not extensively bandaged were his face, his toes, and the area under his skorts thing.

"Okay, if you've got any injuries underneath your, um, bottoms, you'll, er, have to do those yourself," I said, my face turning red even as I said it. I'm afraid I wasn't that professional.

Envy smirked at my discomfort. "What, you didn't want to yell 'take off your pants' too?"

I blushed harder. "I didn't mean to yell it; it just came out that way!" I protested, gathering up all the trash and compressing it in my hands.

"Sure, sure," Envy said condescendingly.

"I'm going to take all this outside to the trash," I mumbled, "then I'll see if Dell's back." He still hadn't returned from wherever his dad had said he'd gone.

Envy was putting his top back on when I left the room. I managed to cool my face outside as I dumped my armful of trash into the trash bin. I was surprised Envy had actually let me touch him. Maybe it was a sign he was warming up to me. If he really didn't hate me—

Before I could think much more on these thoughts, a hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes flew wide, and I squeaked, or tried to, when I realized what was happening. My hands went up to yank the hand away, but it was too strong. Someone's arm circled around my waist, and I was dragged into the alley between Zindelo's house and the building next door.

I kicked and yanked, trying to get the hand off for just a second so I could let out a good scream. I couldn't believe this. I was not in the mood to be mugged, kidnapped, murdered, or whatever. I wished Envy had super hearing and would care enough about me to save me.

Then, the hands released me. I landed heavily facedown on the hard ground, losing all my breath in the process. A foot came down on one of my ankles, keeping that leg from wildly flailing. A hand yanked my head up by the chin, just long enough to shove a gag between my teeth. I tried to spit it out, but whoever was gagging was already tying it tightly behind my head. Trapped facedown as I was, my arms could only wave uselessly. I randomly stabbed the air with my free leg, hoping to catch a shin or something else below the belt.

The hands grabbed my free leg then, and forced it to line up with my not-free one. I felt the cloth winding around my ankles and tried some more kicking, but I was like a toddler trying to get free of a pro-wrestler. All too quickly my legs were bound so tightly I couldn't wiggle them an inch apart.

I knew he'd—I was assuming it was a guy—have to go for my arms next, so I tried to time it and hit him when I felt him grab one. Apparently he was an expert at tying people up, because he dodged my blind swing and had my arms tied behind my back in moments. The only maneuver I had now was a Flail attack, which made me think of Magikarp, which made me want to scream out of frustration because who wants to think of Pokémon when they're being kidnapped?

Now that I was tied up and helpless, my captor picked me up by the waist. I considered some random flailing to see if that would help, but it was possible he'd drop me, and I'd have no way to catch myself from cracking my head on the cobblestones. I angrily remained limp, glaring at the ground as he carried me away. I wished Ed was there. I knew for sure Ed would save me, and totally wipe the floor with this guy's face.

Suddenly I was dropped again, this time on something a little softer. I twisted around to get my face out of the soft thing, only to have a bag put over my head. My anger was slowly replaced with fear when I realized that this guy was going to get away with me. But what did he want with me? I wasn't anything special.

I heard a noise like rapid coughing, and the thing I was in started to vibrate. I realized it was a car when it began to move. This was bad. This guy was going to do who-knew-what with me and I'd never see Envy or Ed again and it just wasn't fair—

I stewed on these morbid thoughts for the whole ride. Though it felt like hours, in reality it wasn't more than five minutes. The car door slammed, and then I heard a voice that prickled me in that it was sort of familiar.

"I've brought her."

And then, to my shock, I heard Zindelo's voice next.

"What the hell did you do? She's tied up like—like—like a criminal!"

Zindelo had set me up somehow! But why? That was the biggest question, and I couldn't think of a logical answer. All I knew was that I really wanted to stomp on his face at the moment.

Then, there was a sigh. "Get her out of the car," a new woman's voice said, sounding exasperated.

The door near my head opened, and hands grabbed my waist and pulled me from the car. I was carried for a short distance and then set in a chair. A different door closed, and then the bag was removed from my head. My bangs had partially come from behind my ears, blocking my line of sight. I shook my head to get them out of my line of vision.

I was in an unfamiliar room. It looked like a regular living room, and not an evil lair like I'd been expecting. Three people were in front of me, all looking at me. One was Zindelo, who I glowered at. The second was an unfamiliar woman with dark brown hair down to her chin and sharp brown eyes. The third was...well, it was the Cray-alike, the double of Cornello's henchman Cray. No wonder I'd recognized his voice.

"So," said the woman, "What do you want with me?"

I stared at her uncomprehendingly, until she sighed and threw up her hands. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Cray, take off the gag!"

The Cray-alike, who was named Cray after all, reached behind my head and untied the gag. As soon as it was gone I licked my poor lips and then glared straight at Zindelo. "What did I ever do to you?" I demanded.

Zindelo looked guilty, but before he could speak, the woman caught my attention again. "I hear you've been asking around for me," she said.

I gasped as the pieces fell into place. "You're Luludja!" I said.

"That's right, and before we go any further I'd like to know who sent you," Luludja stated.

"Uh..." My elation faded, replaced with confusion. "Sent me? Nobody. I, like, sent myself."

"Is that so?" Luludja said. I noticed for the first time that she was dressed in a simple black skirt and white dress shirt, clothes that didn't seem very Roma-esque. "Then I'll ask again: what do you want with me?" she repeated.

"Well...my friend Oliva told me to look for you here," I said. "I'm trying to find someone, and she said you could help."

"Oliva recommended me?" Luludja said, her brows raising.

"See, I told you!" Zindelo said.

Luludja silenced him with a look, then turned back to me. "Very well, then, who are you looking for?"

I took a deep breath. My hand twitched, and I felt the desire to reach for my throat. I had the vague idea that I used to wear a necklace. "He's...a friend of mine. His name is Ed. The last time Oliva saw him, he was with a friend of yours named Noa. So—so I came here looking for you in the hopes that you could get me in touch with Noa, and she could get me in touch with Ed."

Luludja stared at me for a moment. I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Are you Risty May?" she suddenly asked me sternly.

It was my turn to stare at her. Finally I regained myself enough to speak. "Y-Yes! But—how did you know?"

"Aha!" Luludja looked like she'd struck gold. "I had a feeling the moment I saw your blue eyes."

"Um...my eyes are famous?" I asked hesitantly.

Luludja laughed so heartily she almost sounded like a man. "All right, untie her," she said to Cray.

"All right," he said, kneeling down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. How do you know me and my eyes?" I asked her.

Luludja held up a finger. Cray had untied my ankles and was just loosening the ties on my wrists. "All right, you two, beat it," she said. Cray just nodded and left, but Zindelo looked disappointed. Luludja had to shoot him a look before he'd leave.

Once they were gone, Luludja answered my question. "It came up when I was speaking with Noa once. She saw into your Edward's dreams, and you were there."

I flushed. Here was another person calling him "my Ed". But that didn't last long, as the thought of Ed dreaming about me made me feel...a little giddy.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that in his dreams he was remembering a time he had with you, and how your appearance had surprised her. The eyes," Luludja elaborated, pointing at her own. "You don't often run into a Roma with blue eyes."

Roma test: passed.

"Apparently he misses you more than he lets on," Luludja said with a knowing look in her eye.

I could almost have died happy there. Ed missed me! He really missed me!

"Please, can you contact her? I really want to find him!" I said.

Luludja started to shake her head, and I felt the clouds return. "It's been half a year since Noa and I spoke. They probably aren't even in Scheden anymore."

"Oh." I sank back down in my chair. Once again, my hopes were dashed. "Is there..._any _way?" I practically begged her.

"I can send word, but it might be several weeks before I hear back from Noa. Word of mouth is a bit unreliable, and the postal service around here is atrocious," Luludja commented.

"So...there's no hope," I said, my voice low with disappointment. I looked down at my lap as tears stung. Why was this happening to me? Maybe I'd just been destined to fail from the start.

Luludja crouched down so she could look in my face. "Don't get yourself depressed. There might still be a way. I'll send out some feelers and see if someone can't find Noa. Of course, it's possible that she and your friend have parted ways by now," she said.

"I know," I said, the tears finally overflowing. I put my face in my hands. _It can't be over! _my heart cried. But my head understood what it was being told: Ed was unreachable. Ed was gone. And without him, I'd lost my original purpose here.

More tears flowed from my eyes, and I cried for the first time in Ancient Germany. I felt Luludja put a hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't be comforted at that point. My little internal compass had just lost all sense of direction.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

I held the paper flat over the marks in the desk and lightly scribbled back and forth with the pencil. As I had expected, the marks were tiny enough that the graphite coasted over them, making white letters in the scribbled background. Al and Noa watched over my shoulders.

"Here," I said, holding it up. Some of the marks hadn't been heavy enough to take, but I got the gist of them. And my suspicions were confirmed.

"So someone copied down your notes," Al said.

"No, just made some notes of their own," I said grimly, handing it to him.

"What do we do?" Noa wondered worriedly.

"I don't know yet, but we can start—" I stopped suddenly, when I felt a little tug at my chest. I put my left hand over my heart, my eyes absently drifting towards the floor.

Something was wrong. Having someone break in and see my notes was definitely annoying and unfortunate, but...why was I sad?

However, when I waited for some sort of sign, I began to realize that the sadness was stemming from what felt like the wrong place. It wasn't in my throat—it was in my chest. And it wasn't just sadness. It was also...defeat. Despair.

_Tears._

A sadness that was more than just an absence of happiness. It was like I had lost direction, focus, purpose, everything. Like I had been sailing the sea and suddenly had no idea where I was or what to do, and the waves were getting stronger, threatening to pull me under...

I felt the stirrings of a dormant sense, one I'd been ignoring and hadn't accessed on my own in a while. It seemed easier to reach out this time, so—foolishly, selfishly—I did.

_She was sad. She was lost in this place, and had no one to turn to. Nobody who would hug her and tell her it was all right. She wanted to be strong, but she didn't know how to recover from this, or what step to take._

_She wanted me to be there._

_I'm here. Look, I'm right here._

_But she couldn't see me or hear me. She wished I was there to save her._

_I'm here! Don't cry, okay? I'll always be there to save you._

"Brother?"

Al's voice snapped me back. I looked up and started at him and Noa, who were staring at me. "What?" I demanded.

Al pointed at my face. "You're...crying."

I touched my face and found a tear. It sort of felt like it wasn't really mine.

* * *

Even after I assured them I was fine, Al and Noa continued to watch me carefully. Noa's eyes never left me when Al left the apartment to speak briefly to Megan. I could tell they knew something was up, but all the staring in the world wouldn't get me to share it with them.

It was too personal.

The day ended without much headway on exactly who had broken into our apartment. Megan's description was of a small man in dark clothing, but that didn't really help. For now it looked as though we would simply have to be on guard.

I sat on my bed that night, my eyes pointed towards the window but not really seeing anything outside. I was already prepared for bed, but I couldn't seem to get myself to lie down.

I didn't really want to go to sleep.

Things had really been turned on their ear today. And it wasn't just about the mysterious break-in. It was disturbing that someone had learned about what we were looking for, especially when I had been taking precautions.

But my mind was on Risty May. I was faltering, wavering in my resolve. I had known all along that she was still alive, because so was I. But to have been able to sense her feelings, to know that she seemed like she was almost close by—it sucked. It made me really want to see her again.

Last year, I had made my own solemn vow. After destroying the Gate that the Thule Society had used, I had decided never to open another one for any reason. It was too dangerous. Eckhart and her cronies weren't the only nut jobs out there, and I wouldn't risk this world and that world again.

But now I wanted to. If there was a possibility I could open the Gate and save Risty May, I wanted to do it. Alchemy had died off on this side of the Gate, but there were ways to make it work again. There were things I could do.

However, the break-in had jolted that idea as well. If someone was keeping tabs on me—someone interested in the uranium bomb—someone who obviously was up to no good—then they might learn about it if I started studying ways to open the Gate. What if someone else decided they wanted in on Amestris? What happened last time was a horrible consequence, one that I always hoped Al didn't still beat himself up over.

Thinking of Al made me think of the speech I had given him, when he had gone almost catatonic over helping to open the Gate. It wasn't right to endanger countless lives for just one or two. That was why I had forced myself to give up on the idea of saving Risty May. But I wanted to rebel against that. I felt responsible for her current state, and I wanted to _do _something about it.

"Dammit, it's just not fair," I sighed, finally letting myself fall back on the bed. Why was it that I was more willing to be selfish when it came to her? Was it because it was my fault she was trapped in the Gate? Or was it something else entirely? Was it because I—

No, it was not because I was in love with her or something.

I crawled under the covers and put the pillow over my head. That was just crazy. Of course I didn't love Risty May. She was just my friend, and I cared about her like I care about all my friends. Yes, I considered her my responsibility because of the whole being-trapped-in-the-Gate-because-of-me thing. But I didn't have feelings for her. I just didn't feel that way about any girls. That was why I didn't date. If I had ever wanted to love a girl, it probably would have been Winry. After all, we grew up together.

_Yeah, but Risty May doesn't give you concussions with heavy tools, _an annoying voice said in my head.

_Oh shut up! _I mentally yelled.

The voice didn't listen. _Winry was almost like a boy in some ways. She always communicated with violence and yelling. You didn't like her BECAUSE you grew up with her. You know her too well, and she drove you nuts._

_Yeah, so?_

_So Risty May isn't anything like that._

_SO?! _I demanded, holding the pillow tighter over my head.

_Think about all the things Risty May did just to help you. It's obvious she cares about you._

_Maybe she did before, but there's no way she does now. She probably hates me for abandoning her._

_Hmm. Well, that sucks for you, because you like her so much._

_I DO NOT!_

I growled into the mattress, wanting to shut the voice up entirely. The only feelings I had towards Risty May were concern for her well-being and guilt over her current condition. Neither of those translated into freaking love. I was going to prove this stupid voice wrong if it killed me.

_Yeah, well, how about Roze or Noa? Both of them are pretty girly. I think Roze really liked me too. How come I didn't fall for them, huh? Answer me that, you stupid voice!_

Silence. I realized I was mentally hollering at myself and felt stupid.

_Neither of them knows so much about your past._

I tensed. That was true. Roze had a general idea, and Noa might have seen some of it one of the times she eavesdropped on my dreams, but Risty May knew every detail through and through. She had never been scared, upset, or disgusted. In fact, she had told me more than once how much she admired me for surviving it.

And I, in turn, knew everything about her. The things she didn't tell me herself, I remembered from that time I had spent in her body, seemingly ages ago. Back then, we had each had access to each other's memories, and a lot of hers had stuck with me even after the switch back. We both knew each other inside and out, in more ways than one. Not to mention, we also shared the weird connection between us, which I had been failing to ignore.

_So admit it. You DO like her._

_I do not!_

_But you still—_

Everything seemed to pause when I felt the tug. I knew almost instinctively what it was. It was the onset of emotion that felt like mine but really wasn't. I wrestled with the decision to open the connection again. I wanted to, but I didn't. If she was hurting again, I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't, and I didn't want to know, but that was cowardly, and I ended up trying it anyway.

She was hurting again.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Risty's P.O.V._

After I had managed to pull myself together, Luludja called Cray back in to take me and Zindelo back to his place.

"But, wait. What are you doing that makes you have to kidnap people who are looking for you?" I asked, unable to be curious.

"Oh, just some underground work," Luludja told me in a mysterious way. "Can't be too careful these days."

That made me even more curious. It must have shown on my face, because she added, "Let's just say that there are some people who don't want Roma to progress."

"What? But I'm a—well, why would you suspect _me_?" I asked. I wasn't comfortable with flat out lying and calling myself a Roma.

"Some of these people have their ways of persuading the...less moral of us, let's put it that way," Luludja said as Cray got into the car he'd used to kidnap me.

I figured she was talking about loads of money, and was reminded of Noa being sold in the movie. I nodded and climbed into the backseat with Zindelo. I was still a little miffed at him about setting me up, so I didn't look at him.

"I'll be in touch," Luludja said to the three of us.

Cray started the car and pulled out from beside the building, into the street. "Sorry about the manhandling before," he said to me as he drove.

"Um, that's okay, I guess," I replied. Then I remembered something and finally turned to Zindelo. "So why were you looking through my stuff?"

He looked ashamed. "I didn't want to, but I had to. If you were trying to collect evidence against Lulu, I needed to know."

"Do I seriously look like someone out to get you all with my evil Roma-hating plans?" I demanded.

"Looks can be deceiving," Cray commented.

"It's just what we have to do. The people who have come looking for Luludja lately have all been up to no good. But I'm really sorry," Zindelo said.

"Just please don't do it again."

"There's no need now. We know you're okay," Zindelo assured me.

I was quiet for a moment. "Are there really people coming after you guys so much that you have to take precautions like this?" I finally said.

"Yeah," Zindelo said.

I pondered this for a moment.

Cray stopped the car suddenly. I looked up to see Zindelo's house. Envy of all people was standing in the doorway with his cloak on but the hood down, squinting into the darkness with a scowl on his face.

I pushed open my door and climbed out of the car. "Env—I mean, Evan, what's wrong?" I asked as I hurried around the car to meet him.

"Where the _hell_ were you?" he demanded. "You said you were taking out the damn trash, not going on a goddamn field trip!!"

I was taken aback at his angry tone. "Um...I got kidnapped momentarily," I said lamely.

He leveled yet another evil look at Zindelo, who was just getting out of the car. Zindelo flinched.

"No, it's okay; it was just to make sure I wasn't here to start trouble. I'm okay," I hurried to assure him.

"Am I glad to hear that," Zindelo's dad said from inside the house, sounding weary. I went inside and saw that apparently there'd been a scuffle. Crates were knocked over, spilling out things like potatoes and shoes. Zindelo's dad had a bruise forming under his eye, and he was grimly righting a crate.

I turned to Envy in dismay. "Did you do this?" I said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he shot back.

"Your friend was pretty upset when Cray picked you up," Zindelo's dad said.

So apparently my kidnapping had been a well-known fact and also orchestrated. I looked back at Envy as a thought began to dawn on me. "So...you were worried about me?"

Envy started, then snorted. "Only in your dreams. I just need to use you is all. You're the best person to manipulate around here."

I couldn't help but smile. At least I wasn't entirely alone. "Well, your favorite person to use is back now. You can go back to sleep."

"Oh, thank you," Envy said sarcastically, going back to the guest room.

I decided to help Zindelo's dad pick up the mess. "Sorry about all this," I said as I gathered potatoes in my arms.

"It's no big deal. I've had worse," the man said cheerfully.

Just then Zindelo came in. He started to help as well. "So, Risty, what are you going to do now?"

His saying that reminded me of losing my only lead, and I couldn't help my shoulders slumping. "I'm not really sure. I guess I'll—I mean, we'll just keep moving and see where it takes us." Maybe I'd get lucky some day and bump into Ed. And his fiancée.

"Well, why don't you stay here for a little while?" Zindelo suggested. "You never know—Lulu might hear something."

"I can't take up space in you guys' house indefinitely like that," I protested.

"Then you don't have to. I know where you can stay," Zindelo said with a secret smile.

I stopped from where I was lifting a crate and looked over at him. "Where?"

"I'll show you in the morning," Zindelo said. "Trust me, this time it's a _good _secret."

I glanced at his dad for help and only received a wink. These people were kind of weird.

* * *

It didn't even occur to me until I went into the guest room and saw Envy sleeping on his bed that I was sharing a room with a boy. A moody Homunculus boy, on top of that. I blushed and backed out of the room. I'd change in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was back in the long white shift that was my pajamas. I was so glad it was so modest. Even if Envy never even considered me like that, it was good for _my _peace of mind. I unbraided my hair, combed it out with my fingers, and climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over my head.

I was ready to let myself wallow in despair over having my hopes crushed, but the despair didn't jump me like I had thought it would. Maybe it was because Envy had showed some concern over me. Of course he denied it, but I could figure it out. That did make me feel good.

But it looked as though Ed was really out of reach. I curled up on my side, and touched my throat again. I remembered that I had worn a necklace, but I didn't remember what its significance was. I cursed my faulty memory.

With a sigh, I removed the blanket from my head. My eyes glanced over at Envy, who was sleeping on his stomach. You know how everyone always says people look peaceful in their sleep? Yeah, not Envy. Even while unconscious he scowled impressively.

I wondered absently what kind of dreams he might have. As I looked at him, his eyes opened. "Staring problem?"

"Eek!" I jumped back, startled.

Envy rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry," I said as my heart slowly returned to a normal speed.

"_No_, you didn't," Envy said, as if the very question exasperated him.

I lay back down in bed. "Did you ever sleep before?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If I wanted to," Envy said.

I nodded slowly, not really taking in his answer.

"So while you were being kidnapped, did you get whatever stupid information you wanted?" he asked me.

I felt my face sadden and looked toward the ceiling. "Well, I got information, but not what I wanted," I mumbled. "I guess you're stuck with me now, sorry."

"Yay," he deadpanned.

Now I could feel the tears wanting to come back, and I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes to keep them away. My thoughts drifted to Ed, but for the first time I pushed them away. I turned to Envy to keep my mind occupied with something else. "Did you still turn into a giant serpent-dragon-thing at the end?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, so?"

I blinked at him. "How come? You just didn't care what I told you before?"

"I never care about what you tell me," Envy shot back. He rested his chin in his hands, looking at the window between our beds. We remained silent for a little while.

I tried to think of why he had still become the dragon-serpent-thing. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by the desire to go kill Hohenheim and forgot. Either way, it looked like fate had conspired yet again to keep the series from truly deviating. Maybe I hadn't actually changed anything at all.

I changed topics. "So, you were in the Gate, right? When the Thule Society used you to open it. How'd you get out?"

Envy looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. "I always knew your head was empty," he commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Did you forget, brat? _You_ got me out."

It was my turn to stare again. "I did? But what—I mean...do you know what I was doing, then? What was I? I mean, where was I?" I was nearly stumbling over myself in an effort to get some clues to my missing memory.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Gate, duh," he said.

"But as what? As a prisoner, or a Gate baby?" I demanded.

"One of those things," Envy said, waving a hand. "You weren't any prisoner. In fact—" here he smiled in an evil way "—I've never seen you quite so sadistic."

I sat up immediately. "So it was true," I said to myself, gripping my hands together to keep them from shaking. "I was one of those things. I was really helping tear off people limbs. Oh my..." I felt the vague urge to throw up. So that crazy flashback had been real.

"Yeah, you were sort of bipolar," Envy said, sounding as though he relished telling me this. "Sometimes you'd be the sweet little sappy you like you are right now. But whenever someone summoned the Gate—"

"Okay, that's fine. Please don't tell me any more," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh, yeah, that was pretty interesting to watch. You'd wear this little grin on your face. Especially when the people would start screaming—"

I put my hands over my ears. But, like he had summoned them, little stirrings of memory rose to my mind. I could remember faces, all different shapes and sizes and colors, all of them twisted into expressions of horror or pain. I could remember their terror.

And I _had_ grinned about it.

Envy was still talking; I could hear him. "...goes to show you there's always an inner cruelty. Here you were, the little wimp who cried over everything, orchestrating maiming like it was your dream job—"

That was true. They had listened to me sometimes. There were occasions when they were undecided on how to punish the human, and I would be the deciding vote. Why had I always chosen the worst punishment?

And why was Envy tormenting me with this?

"Gonna kill me?"

I had to blink several times to clear the yellow void from in front of my eyes. Just like last time, I had moved without realizing it. I had jumped on Envy's bed and was now kneeling on top of him with both my hands around his neck. He didn't look the least bit scared, just intrigued to see what I would do.

"No! No I'm not!" I let go and got off his bed as fast as I could. "No! I just—that wasn't me, Envy! I didn't—I wasn't going to—I'd never—" Tears came on cue and overflowed out of my eyes.

Envy looked a little disappointed that I hadn't gone through with strangling him. He shrugged lazily and lay back down. "Looks like your weak mind wiped your memories to protect you," he commented offhandedly.

That made sense. Because if I had been half as horrible as the little snippets of memory promised, I sure didn't want to remember it.

That brought up a new question, however. If it hadn't been the Gate that had taken my memories—if it had really been _me_, protecting my own sanity—then what was my price? How had I escaped the Gate relatively unscathed? Was my own experience closer to Wrath's than I thought?

I got back in my bed and pulled the covers over my head again, curling up even tighter. My whole body was shaking now, and I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to.

"I thought you wanted your memories back," Envy taunted. "What happened to that, hmm? Too intense for you?"

"Shut up, Envy!" I half-snarled from underneath my blankets. "You did that on purpose! You _knew_ I'd feel like this! Hooray, you made me cry! Now _shut up and leave me alone_!!"

Miracle of miracles, Envy didn't answer. I hid my face in my hands and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Yes. But I'll be okay."_

_I looked down at my feet, having to work up my nerve. My free hand twitched, wanting to grab onto my necklace, but I resisted. I wondered if he could feel my hand shaking in his. I had to admit it, I was scared. But I had to be brave. I couldn't show fear._

_The doors creaked open, and I looked up. I swallowed hard when the mass of black hands came pouring out, grabbing onto us and wrapping around our limbs like tentacles. I could feel my whole body start to shake a little. Seeing the Gate in person like this was enough to scare me thoroughly. Who knew what might happen? I made sure to keep my breathing calm, and worked to focus on being calm, drawing my strength from my grip on Ed's hand._

_"We'll be okay," he said to me, just before we were dragged in. I couldn't see him, but his words did help me. He was right. We'd be okay. I had to believe it._

_They were gleeful to have us._

_I had no idea how I knew that. It was like the Gate had projected that impression straight into my brain, like telepathy, only I felt it rather than hearing it. It was odd, but I understood. 'Stay calm, Risty May. Stay calm,' I thought to myself._

_"We're here for Al!" Ed said boldly, sounding confident and sure. I wished I could feel the same._

_I heard an explosion of high-pitched laughter around me, and then I was nearly blinded by light. I held Ed's hand even tighter and hoped he didn't mind. But I wouldn't let go. He was the experienced alchemist here, so I would hold onto him as long as I could._

_Finally I was able to see through the light. On every side but our front were the Gate babies, a solid black mass with hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at us. In front was the yellow brightness of the void. There was a brighter light also, in the rough shape of a small body, standing a few feet away._

_Now I could see Ed out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at him very briefly, then looked back at the figure of light. Suddenly I knew what it must be._

_Al._

_They weren't going to let us near him until we offered our part of the trade. Ed let go of my hand, and I nearly freaked, but I held it together. He lifted his hand, and I realized he was offering his limbs again._

_I swallowed hard. This was the pivotal point of the series. This was where I could step in and change things, or stay back and let them go as they would. My being here altered it already. I didn't want Ed to lose his limbs. I didn't want Al to lose his memory. I wanted them to be complete, and together, on whichever side of the Gate they would be._

_I wanted to do something._

_They weren't satisfied with Ed's offer. They needed more for it to be Equivalent Exchange. Some of them looked at the figure of light that was Al._

_"I'll give you my other arm!" Ed suddenly exclaimed, sounding urgent. But it still wasn't enough for them. They started to calculate what they could take from Al._

_My whole body screamed at me to stay out of it. This was dangerous territory, and who knew what might happen if I interfered. But I shot a glance at Ed, and for a moment I saw the upset panic in his eyes. He didn't want anything to be taken from his brother. I would not stand by while there was something I could do to prevent his unhappiness. Love is all about sacrifices, right? I claimed to love him; I needed to show it with my actions._

_'So do it! Move!'_

_I willed my legs to move me forward, to catch their attention. I walked, making myself take every step. I turned to face Ed and the Gate babies, as if shielding Al from them. "Listen to me," I managed to say, feeling a tremor in my voice but unable to completely hide it. The strange buzzing of thoughts hushed immediately. Ed stared at me, looking confused. "Leave Al's memories alone. Take as little as you can from Ed," I went on._

_Ed stared at me. The Gate babies laughed. One or two limbs wasn't enough for Equivalent Exchange. They thought I was being silly. I would have to give them my whole--_

_"And in exchange," I interrupted, making myself say the words that my whole body wanted to cringe from, "you can keep—"_

_In the split second between the last two words, the Gate babies seemed to hold their breath, almost interested. Ed's face started to change as his brain digested my words' meaning._

_"—me."_

_More silence. Ed's eyes grew wide with dismay, and he started to slowly shake his head. "No," he said, almost quietly, but then again and louder: "No!"_

_"I will," I said to him, "if it'll help you. I told you already I'd be fodder."_

_"No! That's not what I want!" Ed exclaimed. He seemed to be trying to convince both me and the Gate babies. He took a step towards me, his arms outstretched, almost as if he wanted to hug me. "You don't have to—"_

_"But I will!" I said, also unconsciously stepping towards him. "I want to change things for you and Al. If I stay in the Gate then you'll live, and you and your brother will be all right!"_

_"But you won't!" he said._

_At that moment, the Gate agreed to the exchange._

_"No! Don't do it!" Ed said desperately._

_They considered it out of his hands, because I was offering the most of our part of the deal. Ed turned back to me, and his eyes looked desperate. He started to run towards me._

_I felt something touch my back and turned. The figure of light was right behind me, and so were a lot of black arms. I felt tears fill my eyes and grabbed for light-Al. I turned and shoved him at Ed. "Please go!" I said._

_Ed caught his brother, and the arms swarmed over us. They didn't want Ed touching me now, and just wanted him to get out. The trade was over. Ed resisted, snapping out an arm to grab me. His fist closed around my necklace, the first thing it came in contact with._

_The arms mercilessly snatched us away from each other. I felt a small pain at the back of my neck as my necklace was pulled clean off. I felt myself being dragged away._

_"RISTY MAY!" Ed screamed._

_I would never see him again, would I? As a matter of fact, I would never see anyone again. Al, Winry, Miss Izumi, Mr. Sig, Roy, Riza, Zoe. Dad. Mom._

_Ed._

_I think I screamed. I don't really know why. The fear had caught up to me. The arms surrounded me, engulfing me in darkness._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I could not remember what my dream had been about. It only came back to me much, much later. At that point, I just knew it was important, and I couldn't remember it at all.

* * *

Zilo: (is dead)

Risty: How in the world did she die?!

Zindelo: I think that blood-stained keyboard might be a clue.

Risty: SHE DIED FROM WRITING A LONG CHAPTER?!

Ed: Well, someone think of something! She needs to finish this!

Al: But what do we do?

Envy: Great, just great. I didn't even get to kill her.

Oliva: "Now please read the Omake exclamation point!"

Esmeraude: What is it with you and reading punctuation aloud?

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER  
**_Chizi-chan's Two Omakes Of Doom_

It was my turn to stare again. "I did? But what—I mean...do you know what I was doing, then? What was I? I mean, where was I?" I was nearly stumbling over myself in an effort to get some clues to my missing memory.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Gate, duh," he said.

"But as what? As a prisoner, or a Gate baby?" I demanded.

"Neither," Envy said.

I held my breath. Had I been something even worse?

"You were..."

I leaned forward, feeling sweat form on the back of my neck. This was it. I'd finally learn the truth. Would I be able to face it?

"...the DJ."

I fell out of bed. "What?!" I demanded upside-down.

"Apparently all the Gate children ever do is party, party, party," Envy said irritably. "When I went in there I saw you spinning records and taking song requests. Do you know that they have a freaking disco ball?"

"Wait...wait..." I said, barely able to grasp this.

"And then they have the nerve to tell me I wasn't on the list. Me! Those stupid idiots don't know who they're messing with. _I'm _the life of the party!" Envy said.

* * *

"_I said take your shirt off_!"

Zindelo and his dad jumped at hearing this. They stared at each other in alarm, then put their ears back against Risty and Envy's door.

_"No, I don't want to. You can't make me!"_

_"Oh come on, Envy, just take off your pants already!"_

Zindelo looked horrified.

_"Now, submit to my will! Ahahahahaha!"_

_"Where the hell did that whip come from, brat?"_

_"Silence! And put these handcuffs on, please!"_

Zindelo's dad only raised a brow, but Zindelo looked green.

_"You're chaining me to the bed!"_

_"Yes! Yay bondage! Bwahahahaha—WAUGH!" _There was a thud.

_"That's what you get for wearing five-inch spike heel boots."_

_"Yeah, maybe I should've gone with the red open toed ones. Now...put your feet in these shackles?"_

_"Why is there a pink pair?"_

_"I'm putting those on me! Oh, I almost forgot the mask and the cattle rod! Hang on a sec, Envy!"_

_"Whatever....COOKING OIL?"_

_"Yes! I also got chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cherries, bananas, ice cream, cake..."_

Zindelo's dad had a slightly perturbed look on his face. Zindelo had died.

* * *


	9. Trip For Two To Scheden

Hundredth Reviewers  
100: Wandering Hitokiri  
200: Namikazelil  
300: Half Human Homunculi  
400: Namikazelil  
500: KatrinaEagle

100: azori  
200! Moi

* * *

Zilo: That, **Dragon of Twilight**, waits to be seen!

Envy: Shut up.  
Zilo: A-HEM, what's the rule?  
Envy: Shut up, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**, before I kill you.  
Zilo: ...Anyway...  
Cray: (displays "Tying People Up--1st Prize" trophy)  
Zilo: Yes, "Random Anything" is always funny! And as you can see, the romantic triangle is becoming more defined!  
Ed/Envy: THERE IS NO TRIANGLE!!

Zilo: Sup **Asj Johnson**! Cray was Cornello's henchdude. You know, the one Gluttony ate.  
Noa: I guess I wasn't very suspicious of Risty because I was surprised by her eyes. And I only saw her for a moment...  
Risty: I-It was a really emotional moment!  
Zilo: The full price has yet to be revealed, muahaha!  
Ed: Of course I'd feel it. She was really upset. SOMEbody should have been keeping her safe instead of setting her up to be KIDNAPPED!  
Zindelo: Look, I already apologized for that!  
Ed: Just shut up, you idiot!  
Zilo: Hey, no fighting, you guys! Wait...wasn't I just talking about a love triangle earlier? It seems I'm not the only one who noticed...  
Ed/Envy: I SAID THERE'S NO TRIANGLE!!  
Risty: I definitely wanted my memories back! At least at first...  
Zilo: The answer to that remains to be seen!

Zilo: **The Sora-muffin** died! NOOOOOOOO! And now she's okay.  
Noa: Have you noticed the grievous harm Envy and Risty are suffering?  
Zilo: They'll be fine by the next panel.  
Ed: ...I'm not taking off my pants!

Zilo: Well you see, **13Lulu's**, the answer to that remains to be seen! But more will be revealed in flashbacks, muahahaha!  
Ed: (wipes nose) It was just a really dry day, that's all!  
Envy: Suuuuure...  
Ed: You shut up!  
Zilo: I'm going to have to have a talk with Chizi about her sense of humor...

Zilo: **PhoenixTorque**!! Yay! I'VE TURNED YOU TO THE ENVYxRISTY SIDE, WHICH HAS COOKIES! MUAHAHA!  
Envy: ...What.  
Ed: DORKY?! I'm not dorky!  
Risty: I'm sorry you had those kind of nightmares! I seem to be forgetting all of mine, though, so they don't terrorize me for long!  
Zilo: Thank you for the song suggestion! It's been added to the playlist!  
Envy: And you can stop shipping Risvy already.

Zilo: It's **Midnight Sakura-chan**, who brightened my day considerably! (hands over a plate of cookies and an Ed plushie) Thank you again for le fanart!  
Envy: I was NOT worried!  
Ed: The Omakes are funny when I'm not in them.  
Zilo: I think I'm alive! Yay for the vague healing powers of Suspendospense!

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**'s mad at me! WAAAAH!  
Ed: You need to learn your priorities.  
Risty: Ed, don't be mean!  
Zilo: Oh **K-c**, don't feel insignificant! I like all sizes of reviews! The fact that you say anything to me at all makes me a very happy authoress! So keep that chin up!  
Ed: And finish your homework!

Zilo: (sings) **Namikazelil**--!  
Ed: I'm not in denial, dammit!  
Risty: I can hardly believe it either!  
Envy: You fangirls need to get it through your heads that I'm evil, so I do evil things. Obviously. And I wasn't saying it to make for being worried! I wasn't even worried!  
Others: Suuuure...  
Zilo: Nah, Envy's too good for breaking and entering.

Zilo: Glad you like the shirt, **PurpleSin**! And thanks! I do my best. Trust me, the underground thing will return, with a vengeance!  
Ed: I don't feel like fighting anyone.  
Zilo: Shush, Ed, you fight when I tell you to.  
Ed: I'm not your slave!  
Envy: That damn Gate club doesn't know what it's missing...

Zilo: Hello, **fullmetalshadowwolf**! Glad you liked!  
Envy: How many times do I have to say I WAS NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE BRAT!  
Luludja: Until you admit you were.  
Envy: Shut up!

Zilo: That's okay, **azori**, just glad you're back now! I think I survived, so we should be okay.  
Zindelo: And this Suspendospense drug brought me back to life somehow...  
Zilo: Actually, there's a lot more that happened in there, you'll see! And I'm glad you liked the moment so much! Thank you!!

Zilo: It's **chiyochan**! Hey girl!  
Risty: Laughing and crying at the same time is a great way to confuse your friends...  
Zilo: Wow, that's a pretty coinkydinkal coinkydink! I like the word 'vicarious'. I might have to start using it again...Thanks for passing on the word!

Zilo: **Oshima zakura**, I'm sorry! But I have to write a good story! I'll try to make up for it though! Thanks for the revival!

Zilo: I'm alive, **I bashed Voldie's head**, DON'T SHAKE ME! MY BRAIN WILL RATTLE! I PROMISE I'LL KEEP WRITING! GWAAAH!  
Risty: Um...I really hope Envy was just making that story up...  
Envy: You'll never know, brat.  
Ed: I wish everyone would stop saying that! It's embarrassing! (glances at Risty and blushes)  
Risty: If you like my dark side that much you can have her! She scares me!  
Zilo: Oh! Did you like it that much? Yay, thank you!!  
Ed: Are you KIDDING me? I don't care if the population of the whole damn world was between us, I wouldn't lose her in a crowd, dammit!  
Risty: And I'd do my best to do the same!  
Others Except Envy: Awww!  
Envy: Remember I'm evil. Remember it well. I'm not going to remind you again.  
Zilo: Wait! Did you send the to me yet? Are you under another name in dA? ARGH WHY CAN'T MY FAULTY MEMORY REMEMBERRRR WRRRYYYY?!  
Ed: You wanna calm down?  
Zilo: YAY POCKY! (ignores Ed and devours pocky)

Zilo: I am, **alexthgreat!** Way to make up words, **Illa Scriptor**! I may have to steal that one! (winks) YAY SUPER LONG REVIEW from **CrimzonRozeAlchemist**!  
Envy: I AM NOT!!  
Risty: I was thinking all those things and a few more!  
Zindelo: I already explained myself to everyone!  
Zilo: You would be right about the guy.  
Ed: I'm not afraid!! I'm just...well...  
Zilo: Yes I know! BUT I LOVE SUSPENSE MUAHAHAHA--I mean, of course it won't last forever, heheh...But you're actually right about it being a plot point.  
Envy: You had BETTER not get any ideas that I was worried or something equally stupid. Those two can have each other for all I care.  
Risty: ED'S GOT A FIANCEE?!?!?  
Zilo: Um...you said it...  
Risty: Oh...I was speaking hypothetically, is all!  
Envy: Of course I'm tormenting her. That's my idea of fun.  
Zilo: There's more Gate Tales to come also!

Zilo: Glad you liked it, **Idiot Lloyd and Genius Genis**! Yeah, my beta wrote those, and she's kinda loopy!  
Risty: I appreciate your concern!  
Envy: Continue to hate me.  
Zilo: This time I'm on the home computer, so I can type out a proper reponse to you and everyone! Thanks for reviewing!

Zilo: **Wickedwitch, SpIcYpEpPeR**, thanks for reviewing! Yes, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**, cooking oil.  
Risty: ...That's so not me...  
Zilo: We get about 20 minutes at the small library, and 30 at the bigger one! And YAY CUPCAKES! (devours)

Zilo: Hello,** Irogical Argument**! Welcome! (gives a "I Read The Switch Glitch In 1 Day And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt" shirt) Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Try to hold on--it won't be too much longer, I think! And please go to sleep! I don't want you passing out or something!

Zilo: (laughs) I see! Hello and welcome, **Moi**, and congratulations on good timing!

* * *

Zilo: TSG has a TVTropes page!! http: // tvtropes . org /pmwiki /pmwiki .php /FanFic .TheSwitchGlitch. Don't know if there's any tropers here, but even if not, have a look! And check my profile page for the new "Fanart" and "Extras" sections. And now for the awaited chapter!

* * *

**9: Trip For Two To Scheden**

_Risty's P.O.V._

I woke up with the sun in my face. Blinking I sat up slowly, and stretched. Whatever my dream had been the night before, there was nothing left of it in my brain except for tiny wisps of some strange atmosphere.

Envy was already awake, sitting on his bed, a plate of food in his lap. He looked kind of green.

"Good morning, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes, I'm peachy," was his sarcastic reply.

I got out of bed and, pushing my hair out of my face, crossed the room to his bed and put my hand on his forehead. He flinched, and his eyes bored into me like he was trying to stare me away.

Underneath my hand, his forehead felt sweaty, but not too hot. "Did you eat something bad?" I asked him.

"I don't _know_," he said, slightly huffy.

"All right, well, I bought some medicine yesterday. It's for headaches, but maybe it'll help. Want some?" I asked.

"I'll pass," Envy said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I looked up, and suddenly realized I was still only wearing my shift. With a strange combination of a gasp and a shriek, I dived for the foot of my bed, where I had set my suitcase last night. "Just a minute!" I called, throwing it open and yanking out a long-sleeved white shirt. Envy snickered at my flustered behavior.

"_Uh...Risty_?" Zindelo's uncertain voice floated through the door.

"Coming!" I threw the shirt over my shift, hastily shoved my hair behind my ears, and then, now adequately decent, opened the door. "Hi!"

Zindelo blinked, but smiled at me. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Oh, sure. Just let me finish getting dressed!" I said cheerfully.

Zindelo's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "W-What? G-Get dressed? But you...aren't you...isn't he...I mean...?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Then it dawned on me, and my face flamed. "N-No! Nothing was—did you think—no, we weren't—because I'm not—I mean I'm a—no, Zindelo, that's silly! I wasn't—we weren't—it was just a—well I don't sleep in my clothes!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you little retard," Envy, who was suddenly right behind me, broke in, glaring at Zindelo.

Zindelo's face got even redder. "I wasn't thinking anything!" he said hastily, waving his hands.

"I'll—be out in a second," I said, quickly closing the door in Zindelo's face. I went back to my suitcase, ignoring the blush on my cheeks. I heard Envy snort and ignored him too.

* * *

A little later, after I'd properly dressed in a white shirt and navy skirt with matching vest, combed my hair into a presentable low ponytail, and had a delicious breakfast made by Zindelo's dad, Zindelo took me and Envy for a little walk. Envy was difficult to budge from his comfy seat on his bed, but somehow I managed.

"So, what was this 'good surprise' you were telling me about yesterday?" I asked Zindelo, swinging my suitcase at my side.

He smiled at me over his shoulder. "You'll see. But I can tell you now—you won't have to worry about living arrangements."

"So...you've bought us a house?" I guessed.

He laughed. "Not quite. Oh, here we are—look." He turned and pointed. Envy and I looked up to see a very tall building that looked to be the same shade of tan brick as every other building in Hannoversch Münden.

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

"An apartment complex. Let's go in," Zindelo said, opening one of the front double doors for us. I thanked him with a smile as I went in and caught the tail end of the flush on his cheeks. Why was he always blushing when I smiled at him? I hoped it wasn't because I had food in my teeth or something and he was embarrassed for me.

The inside sort of looked like the ground floor of a motel or something. There was a small waiting area to the right, with a few chairs grouped around a low wood table. To the left was what looked like a check-in desk, with closed cubbyholes on the wall behind it. There was a girl with sleek dark hair and brown eyes standing behind the counter, speaking very cheerfully and with lots of hands motions to the big bald guy on the other side. Occasionally she'd pause to cough into a handkerchief.

"So you got us an apartment?" I guessed again.

Zindelo grinned. Before he could answer me, the girl caught sight of us. Or, more accurately, him. "Dell!" she said almost excitedly, waving.

"Hey Nuri!" he replied, waving back as he led us over. The bald man turned to face us and I nearly fainted dead away.

"Well, hello there, Zindelo," said the Cornello-alike, smiling and looking nice and kind.

"Hey, Doc," Zindelo said to him.

By then I had recovered, reminding myself that this guy wasn't evil Father Cornello. The girl, or Nuri, noticed Envy and me then. "Who are they?" she asked Zindelo.

"Oh, this is Risty and Evan. Risty, this is Nuri and Dr. Cornello," Zindelo introduced us.

It took me a while, but I did notice that Dr. Cornello was wearing a white doctor's coat. So this was who the ladies were talking about when they referenced the "bald friendly guy who likes Roma". He approached, smiling and extended a hand to me. "It's nice to meet you," he said to me.

"Um, likewise," I said, cautiously shaking his hand. He wasn't a con man like the other Cornello, was he? I certainly hoped not.

He looked over at Envy and seemed to decide not to try shaking his hand. "So, what are they here for?" Nuri almost demanded of Zindelo.

"Nuri, don't be mean. Which key's the spare?" Zindelo asked, eyeing a section of the wall that had keys hanging on hooks.

Nuri swiped a key off the wall and dropped it in Zindelo's palm. She looked at me, coughed into her handkerchief, and then looked at Envy. "So, that your boyfriend?" she asked me.

"W-What? You mean Env—Evan? N-No, he's my...he's my...um, he's not my boyfriend!" I said, flustered.

She looked disappointed at this.

"Come on!" Zindelo said to me, gesturing that we should follow him. I glanced back at Envy, who looked disgruntled as usual, and went after Zindelo as he opened a door. A flight of stairs was on the other side.

"Seriously, Zindelo, did you get us an apartment?" I asked again.

"Not me. You can thank Luludja. She and Dr. Cornello own this building, and she said to give you one of the apartments."

"She _owns_ it?" I said in surprise. "I mean...I didn't know anybody would let her."

Zindelo smiled at me over his shoulder. "People are nicer here in Hannoversch Münden than they are in a lot of other places," he said. "It's not noticed as much since Dr. Cornello's a co-owner."

"Wow," I commented.

Zindelo laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot," he said as we made it to the second floor. He led us to the third door on the right, then unlocked and opened it. "Welcome to your new home!"

I stepped in and looked around. It resembled a studio apartment. There was a sitting area, a kitchen area, a small area in the corner with a bed in it, and a single door on the wall that must have led to the bathroom. It was already completely furnished, and there was even a bookshelf full of books. "Wow, this is...I mean...we can't just take this. I mean, we don't have any way to pay," I said.

"You don't even have to worry about it," Zindelo assured me. "It's paid for in full—but if you really want a job, Nuri can help you out with that. Why don't you check it out and see if you like it?"

"It's a place to stay—of course I like it!" I said. But I headed in anyway. It was small, but still cozy, and it would work. "En-Evan, what do you think?"

Envy shrugged. "Yeah, whatever," he commented, walking over to the couch and throwing himself down on it.

"There's working electricity and running water, even hot water, though that's not incredibly reliable. Up here—" Zindelo pointed to the ceiling above the area where the bed was "—there's a rail where you can hang a curtain if you want privacy." He proceeded to tell me everything else the place had to offer, and I nodded and forgot about half of it.

"What do you think?" Zindelo finally asked me, beaming.

"It's great," I told him, smiling. "Thank you, Zindelo, you've been really helpful."

He blushed again. "Of course! Anytime you need anything, Risty, you can just ask me."

"I'll remember that," I said.

As soon as he left, Envy rolled his eyes at me. "Why didn't you just marry him?" he sneered.

"Envy, don't be silly. He's just being nice," I told him as I set my suitcase on the bed and unlocked it.

"Right. And the fact that you're a pretty, supposedly Roma girl just stupid enough to fall for anything has nothing to do with it," Envy said sarcastically, stretching on the couch.

I paused and looked over at him. "You think I'm pretty?"

Envy paused for a moment also, then scowled. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You just said it."

"I was talking about him, you idiot. He's so smitten over you it's pathetic. I ought to wring his nerdy little neck," Envy commented.

I considered. Was that why Zindelo was always blushing when I smiled at him? He _liked_ me? But he'd only known me for one day. That couldn't be it, could it?

* * *

Zindelo popped in a little later to see if we needed help with anything. I wanted to find out more about the job he had offered. Envy opted to stay behind, so Zindelo and I set off together. Now that Envy had told me Zindelo liked me, I found myself watching him more than I had been. He did seem very friendly to me, but he was like that with every Roma we met, and even some non-Roma.

"We buy and sell supplies from and to a lot of different people in the city, like Dell and his dad," Nuri told me. She stopped to cough again into her handkerchief for almost a full minute, and then took a sip of something in a bottle. "You can be a supply carrier if you want—" Again, she broke off to cough.

"You should really rest," Zindelo said to her, looking worried.

"Can't." _Cough, cough, cough. _"Mother's sick too, so I've been working her shifts for her." Nuri coughed some more.

"You know Luludja would let you guys rest and not penalize you for it," Zindelo protested.

"Oh please, Dell." _Cough, cough._ "Luludja's nice, but she's a business—" _coughcoughcough _"—woman. There's no such thing as getting paid to stay home and be sick, and there never will be."

"Have you talked to Dr. Cornello or gotten any cough medicine?" I asked her worriedly.

"It's a fever thing, it's going around." _Cough, cough, coughcoughcoughcoughcough. _"It's not going to kill me, so I can tough it out," Nuri told me.

Zindelo sighed and shook his head. "There's a fever going around?" I asked.

"Something like that. Chills, fevers, coughs and colds, and weird mixes of everything in-between," he explained to me.

"Should I be taking precautions?"

"Yeah, don't touch anything—" _coughcough _"—or breathe," Nuri said.

"No, it'll be fine," Zindelo told me. "Come on, I'll take you to the back so you can see what we do."

* * *

When I went back to the apartment later that day, I felt relieved that I would actually be working and contributing to the people who were being so nice and helping me like this. I'd even gotten a free bag of food and had been invited to share dinner with Zindelo, his dad, Luludja, Cray, and Dr. Cornello. But I still felt a little on edge, possibly because thoughts of Ed kept floating through my mind all day, and it was depressing to think of him.

Envy was asleep on the couch when I let myself in. I figured he probably wouldn't want to go and set about to make him some dinner. The smell of cooking food woke him up, like I had thought it would.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He eyed me.

"Here, this is for you," I said, preparing a plate of food and holding it out so he could see it. It was just sausage and scrambled eggs, but if I can have a moment of indulgence, it looked and smelled pretty darn awesome. I know how to cook stuff, at least. "I got invited to dinner, and I figured you wouldn't want to be there, so I made you some."

"What are you, my wife?" he snapped, sounding irritated.

I blushed. "Just take it, okay?" I said, walking over and setting it and a fork and knife on his lap. "And don't stab yourself with the knife or something."

"I'm not an idiot, unlike you," he commented.

"Look, stop calling me names, would you!" I found myself snapping back. He looked up with what looked like surprise. "It gets on my nerves and it hurts my feelings! I freely offered to help you and now I'm practically taking care of you and I would appreciate it if you could at least stop calling me every synonym for stupid!"

"I didn't ask for your help, _you _offered it, if I remember correctly," he said with an edge in his voice.

"Help that _you_ accepted! Now eat your stupid dinner and stop biting my head off!"

"And if I don't? Will you try to kill me again?"

I flinched. "No, I wouldn't do that, but maybe I'd pick up a book and hit you over the head with it, you stubborn—!"

"I'd like to see you try, brat! You'd never touch me!"

"I punched you in the stomach, didn't I!"

"Oh, so you'd like to fight, is that it?" Envy had half-risen from the couch, moving the food safely off his lap before it spilled.

"No, I don't wanna fight! I just want you to respect me a little more!"

"And why should I? What have you done to earn my respect?"

"_Everything_!" Tears bloomed in my eyes. "I'm doing a lot, a whole lot, and I'm always nice to you and I never ever snap back at you when you call me names or even when you would hit me, and you know, that's saying a lot because I think I would have a right to! I don't deserve to be treated like this! Why can't you just be _nice _to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not nice to _anyone_," Envy stated. "The only reason I haven't killed a pest like you is because you're mildly entertaining, but don't start thinking I need you, because I don't."

"Fine, then I'm leaving! And maybe I won't come back either!" I blinked the tears away before they could fall and left, closing and locking the door behind me.

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Luludja asked me.

"What? Oh, um, no, not really," I said, forcing a smile.

Luludja studied me. The six of us were at some restaurant/pub thing, where apparently the better part of the whole city came for dinner. It looked a lot like that restaurant/pub place where Ed and Noa had gone in the movie. I tried to meet her gaze but ended up fidgeting and looking away. Beside me, Zindelo coughed.

"Boy, you'd better not catch whatever's going around!" his dad warned mock-sternly. "You've got a lot of work to do and I don't need you laid up sick."

"It's just a little cough, Pops, I'm fine," Zindelo assured him.

"Please don't pass it to me, either," I said.

"Seriously, I'm _fine_!"

"You sound like Nuri," Luludja commented. "I had to order her to rest tonight. She wanted to keep working but she sounded like an old man on his death bed. Trust me, in a few hours, you'll feel it."

"I've been getting a lot of patients like that. They thought it was just an ordinary cough, but by the next day they're barely dragging themselves into my office or sending their family members," Dr. Cornello commented.

Zindelo looked offended that everyone was ganging up on him.

"Anyway, next week I'm sending a few letters to Scheden," Luludja went on. "I could use a couple of people who aren't knocking on death's door to escort them."

Scheden. That name sounded familiar. Then I remembered—it was when Luludja had dashed my hopes about Ed. She'd said something along the lines of "I bet they aren't in Scheden anymore." Maybe it was possible to go there and get some information. The little hope in me that had been busy being crushed refused to die out completely.

"I can go," I offered.

Luludja glanced at me and smiled. "Excellent. I was thinking about volunteering you anyway."

"Um..."

"Your traveling partner will be here in a few days to pick you and the letters up," she went on. "He'll know where you're delivering them. Your job is to go with him and help avoid suspicion."

"Avoid suspicion? What's in these letters that are so suspicious?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, you know. A love letter, a reply to a pen pal, a notice for change of address, a warning to stay the hell away from me," Luludja said.

That last one made me blink. Zindelo coughed again, and I instinctively leaned away, and so did everyone else at the table. "Guys!" Zindelo exclaimed.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

The next day I got up, went to class, politely turned down two different girls, and tried to look the part of an innocent student. In reality I was examining everyone I came in contact with, and even some I didn't, looking for anyone who might be the culprit that broke into the apartment.

Of course, no one had an air that screamed "Hey Ed, I broke into your home, hahaha!" so it wasn't very easy. I snuck into two different offices, looking through files as I usually did, and also checking to see if perhaps one of the people I'd been spying on had done some spying back.

In the second office, I found a locked drawer on the file cabinet. It didn't take much to open, and I sorted slowly through the files. Most seemed fairly innocent, and actually kind of odd to have locked up—conversational letters to friends and family, notices for change of addresses, pen pal letters, a couple of invitations to parties. One letter, though, did catch my eye, and I read it through instead of skimming like I had with the others.

_Dear Lulu,_

_Thank you for inviting me to your brother's birthday celebration! Unfortunately, I won't be able to make it this time. I'm afraid I'm a bit tied up here—I have a small rat infestation and I can't leave until I take care of it. I found the rat's nest, but it's remarkably clean. Who knew rats understood housekeeping? Ha, ha._

_In other news, I understand that my letter will be arriving soon! I'm glad! Please tell Our Man (get it? Ho, ho, ho) to take it to R and E instead. I wouldn't want the rat getting into the letter—you know how they are about paper!_

_Please kiss Dell for me,_

_Lala_

My brow furrowed. Though the letter had a very cheery tone, I sensed a hidden meaning in it. Being the genius I am, it didn't take much to figure most of it out.

The rat, I surmised, was me. Someone _did _know I'd been snooping around. As for finding the rat's nest, obviously they were referencing the break-in. Whatever this letter was, it was being sent elsewhere because they didn't want me to find it here.

"Our Man" could be a name, as in "R. Mann". R and E—well, I wasn't very sure about that yet. They were obviously people, but who exactly, I would have to figure out later. I assumed that "Lala" was the owner of this office, Ms. Trennig. But who, I wondered, was Lulu? And how could I find out?

I carefully put the letter back where I had found it and started to go through them all again, this time looking for any letters addressed to Lulu. There was only one, written in a completely different handwriting, and it made no sense to me.

_Lulu—_

_Yes, I received your inquiry. Please inform your "blue-eyed beauty" that her friends are no longer here. I will forward this to Lala but expect more of the same. And stop calling me if it's not important. I have to pay the phone bill._

_--R_

R as in R. Mann? I wondered. Or R as in R and E?

The steeple bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next class. I quickly put everything back just as I found it and double-checked to make certain I hadn't left any trace of my presence. Ms. Trennig's office would require a second visit from me tonight. Whatever was going on, I needed to know how much they knew.

* * *

When I returned to the apartment, I found Al sitting on the sofa, reading. More accurately, I found Al sitting on the sofa wearing a pair of glasses, reading.

"Al?" I said in surprise.

Al looked up. "Welcome home!" he said cheerfully, taking the glasses off.

"Where's Noa? And why are you wearing glasses?"

"She went for a walk. And these used to be Mr. Jean's, but he let me have them when I tried them on and realized they really help. They're reading glasses," Al explained.

"Since when have you needed reading glasses?" I demanded.

Al shrugged. "I didn't know I needed them until I put these on. They really do help, Brother. I can see the words so much better now."

I looked at him for another moment, then shrugged. "Okay. As long as you're happy." I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Al followed me. "Brother, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, opening a cupboard.

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

I paused. The doctor? I hadn't even thought about the doctor for half a month. "A couple of weeks ago, I guess. Why?"

"Why?" Al repeated, sounding incredulous. "Your chest pains, that's why. When was the last time you had them?"

"Well, let's see..." I considered, then blinked, turning to him. "Now that you mention it, I haven't had any in a while." This news made me pretty happy, because those things were very annoying. But Al looked worried. "Do you think they just...went away?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess so. They were pretty regular, so to have gone this long without any..." I found myself grinning. "Looks like I won't need to take those crappy pills anymore."

"You aren't worried at all? But what if they're gone because something more serious is about to happen?" Al pressed.

"Oh, come on, what are the chances of that? They probably just died off or something," I said.

Al didn't reply to that, so I continued my search for food. It was only after I'd found some uneaten fruit that he spoke up. "Do you think that maybe...it has to do with what happened?"

"Huh?" I asked him, in the middle of taking a giant bite out of an apple.

"You know. That was around the time you passed out, remember? And then when you went to the school that one time—"

"You think this has something to do with Risty May?" I cut in, talking around a mouthful of apple.

Al spread his hands. "You did say you guys have that heart connection. Maybe she's got something to do with it."

"What I said was that we had some 'strange mind-and-emotions-link thing', not heart connection, and where did you even get that phrase from?"

"Focus, Brother."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how could it have anything to do with her?"

Al sat down at the kitchen table, and I joined him with my fruit. "Well, I don't really know," he admitted. "It could just be a coincidence, but it just doesn't feel like it to me."

That made me think about it as I ate. I'd thought about the "heart connection" as Al called it, a lot, trying to understand it. There were some things I knew for certain about it. One, it had been caused by Risty May and I switching bodies. If I remembered correctly, that was similar to how Dante would lose a small part of her soul every time she jumped bodies. We had each gotten a little piece of the other's soul, which sounds really unscientific but nothing about the whole thing had any similarity to science.

Two, it linked us together in moments of great emotion. Like when I had killed Greed, and whatever had been going on with Risty May lately. Then we could feel each other's emotions at that point, and it was almost like we could feel each other. What are those, mind-links or something?

Three, it linked us together so well that if one of us died or fell unconscious by unnatural means, then the other would also. The first time that had happened we'd switched back into our own bodies, and I still didn't know why that was. But this was the reason I knew that Risty May was still alive, albeit stuck in the Gate and exposed to who knew what kind of horrors.

Even though I knew all of that, there were still some things I didn't quite understand. The big one was that ability to almost talk to each other, like mind to mind. It was like our own personal form of telepathy, but how was that possible?

I looked up to find Al patiently waiting as I did my thinking. "I don't know yet," I told him. "I'll have to think about it some more."

"Okay. I will too," Al told me.

I smiled at him. "Between us, we'll find an answer, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

That night, I went back to the campus and broke into Ms. Trennig's office again. I was able to open her locked file drawer even faster this time, and pulled out the files and folders one at a time, looking through their contents. I looked for any other letters addressed to Lulu, or perhaps R. Mann or even R and E.

It was weird that these letters were being kept here, but maybe Ms. Trennig thought they would be safe here. But why weren't they burned, or destroyed somehow? It was strange.

I skimmed two notes at once, and then the letter "E" jumped out at me again. I stopped and started to read that note.

_Hey there, E is in Scheden. He has the box of stuff. Send word to Lulu._

Scheden. I thought hard about that. It was possible that this Lulu lived in Scheden or near it. And E—most likely the same one from R and E—was there, with the "box of stuff". It was possible to find out who had broken into my house, and what exactly they had learned, and if they knew any more about me.

It looked like I was going to Scheden.

* * *

Zilo: TO SCHEDEN! MUAHAHAH!

Others: ...

Zilo: You guys sure fall silent a lot!

Risty: Well, we'll see you all next time, unless Zilo goes insane first!

Zilo: And maybe still even then!


	10. Got Fever?

Happy Birthday To **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**!

* * *

Zilo: Glad you liked it, **fullmetalshadowwolf**!  
Envy: I'll treat her however I feel-- (is punched by Ed) HEY!  
Ed: Oh no you won't, you bastard!  
Zilo: Good guess, but nope!

Zilo: Thanks for reviewing, **Dragon of Twilight**! Eheh...sorry about the OC OD, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**. They'll be gone soon, though. **Idiot Lloyd and Genius Genis**, good guess, but no! And try to avoid killing Envy, I still need him for a little while!

Zilo: **Asj Johnson**! Yay!  
Risty: W-Well, I guess I didn't really think about it...  
Zilo: Well, not every boy, just the young cute ones--oh crap.  
Risty: What?  
Zilo: I think I'm gonna have to kill Zindelo.  
Zindelo: WHAT?!  
Zilo: Well, we can't have anything Mary Sue-ish going on, now can we? Maybe Cornello will grow on you, **Asj**!  
Luludja: It's some unspecified illness. The more vague the symptoms the better, it appears.  
Zilo: When did he say this? Ed, don't go changing your script!

Zilo: Sup, **Draconian Master**! Yep, I'm back, and so is the latest chapter! Enjoy a cough drop!

Zilo: Bad internet! Don't mess with **PhoenixTorque**'s review!  
Risty: Um...we are?  
Zilo: BROWNIES YAY! (devours)  
Ed: ...I guess that's better than just regular dorky. I thought I was some manly stud or something? (eats brownie)  
Envy: Whatever. (eats brownie)  
Zindelo: My mind's not dirty!  
Zilo: Yes, we have a TVTropes page! I was just as excited as you! And I'm glad I could help out. I was screaming just as loudly over the latest chapter of the manga. Thanks for reviewing!

Zilo: That's right, **SpIcYPePpEr**! Please don't hyperventilate, **Oshima zakura**!

Envy: IT'S NOT THERE!  
Zilo: Don't yell at **The Sora-muffin**!  
Envy: Then she BETTER not hit me again!  
Zilo: ...I can't predict my reviewers' action, sorry.

Zilo: I SAID IT WAS COMING, **ALEXTHEGREAT**! You know, **13lulu's**, neither can I! I said something similar on the TSG Twitter page...  
Ed: The what page?  
Zilo: Listen, I love to update the fic for you guys, but I do have a real life outside of the internet that needs tending. I do the best I can!  
Envy: Stop letting the reviewers control us, dammit!  
Zilo: You should've been in a cheerleading outfit--  
Envy: SHUT UP!

Zilo: It's no biggie, **Half Human Homunculi**! But I'm glad you're back!  
Envy: (falls off cliff)  
Risty: (is hugged) Thank you! I appreciate your nice words! They make me feel better!  
Ed: ...I'm glad about the chest pains too, but don't pet me!  
Al: (puts on glasses) You like them on me?  
Zilo: Yes! Let's start a petition to get Hiromu Arakawa to draw Al in glasses! Yay!

Zilo: **Namikazelil**! Fwee! Ooh, did you like it? Huzzah!  
Envy: How many times to I have to tell you stupid people, I DON'T WANT HER!  
Zilo: Indeed! The plot thickens!  
Ed/Risty: We need to meet already!  
Zilo: I SAID I WANTED THAT, DIDN'T I?  
Ed: YOU'RE the author! You act like you've got no control over the situation!  
Zilo: One, it's AuthorESS. Two, sometimes the story runs away from me, so shut your face!

Zilo: Hey **PurpleSin**! Yes, the meeting approaches!  
Envy: I did NOT call her pretty, what I said was--  
Zilo: "I WANT HER!"  
Envy: YOU LEFT OUT THE "DON'T" YOU LITTLE--  
Risty: Thank you for pointing out the typos for Zilo! And her account on DeviantArt is under the name "Notorious Zilo". I think you can search for it, but if not, the link is in her profile!

Zilo: (singsong) **Illa Scriptor **threatening Envy!  
Envy: Shut up.

Zilo: What a coincidence, **Midnight Sakura-chan**! This fic loves you!  
Envy: I THINK NO SUCH THING. AND I WOULD LIKE NO SUCH THING.  
Zilo: Yeah you would.  
Envy: SHUT UP!

Zilo: Bwahahah! **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**!  
Envy: Because that's me. I'm mean. Evil, remember? Did you forget? Jeez.  
Zilo: But I'm glad I made your day better? Does an update make your day any better?  
Risty: Hopefully so!  
Cast: Happy Birthday!

Zindelo: ...Ow...  
Zilo: (singsong) **Neko Ed Lover**'s beatin' on Zindelo!  
Luludja: It's possible, and also contagious.  
Envy: I am not!  
Zilo: Nah, that's not it!  
Al: I don't NEED them, but they're useful!  
Zilo: Hmm, well, I AM insane! Just the good kind!

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**! Ooh, you're writing a new story? Excellent! Let me know when it's up; I'll check it out! AND ENJOY COSPLAYING AND LET ME SEE PICTURES YAY!

Zilo: It's okay, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**! I'm just glad you reviewed!  
Envy: Don't touch me.  
Risty: Well...I was nervous! I get flustered when people say things like that to me!  
Zilo: Thanks for pointing it out!  
Envy: ...That's NOT what I meant! I feel like wringing everybody's necks, so shut up!  
Luludja: She's sick.  
Envy: I don't care.  
Ed: Nothing's ever easy around here. (sighs)  
Al: (puts glasses back on for fanservice)  
Risty: I'll do my best not to die!  
Ed: Oh yeah, because I wanna go commit suicide. (sarcasm)  
Zilo: Oooh, strawberry yogurt sounds tasty!

Zilo: Welcome, **ZarosKnight**! And merci beaucoup!

Zilo: Better late then BWAA, **I bashed Voldie's head**! Stupid vague forces! YSRLYBBQ they're going to the same town! And...well, I can't tell you how that turns out just yet!  
Ed: (looks completely lost)  
Zilo: Another mystery to be revealed later! DWAAAAH PITCHFORK! (runs away)  
Envy: What are you, the devil?  
Ed: WHOAREYOUCALLINGSUCHATINYMIDGETTHATHECANWALKUNDERTHEDOORWITHOUTDUCKINGHUH?  
Zilo: (returns for sarsaparilla)

* * *

Zilo: Hey, everyone! Did you know...this fic is TWO YEARS OLD?

(party commences)

Risty: (hands out party hats and cake to everyone)

Zilo: (chokes on confetti again)

Luludja: And here's the next chapter.

Envy: Which I hate.

* * *

**10: Got Fever?**

_Risty's P.O.V._

"Thanks for walking me back, Zindelo," I said as we climbed the stairs together.

"Well, of course!" Zindelo replied, smiling at me.

"And dinner was great. It was nice to eat with all you guys," I went on.

Zindelo laughed. "I figured you'd like it. Only hanging out with that Evan guy must be pretty trying. He's not too cheerful is he?" he said.

"I guess not. He's had a lot of bad experiences in his life," I said.

"I don't see why. He's not a Roma," Zindelo commented.

"Not being a Roma doesn't equal a great life," I pointed out.

Zindelo shrugged. "Either way, he should treat you better. You're a great girl, and you shouldn't put up with that," he said.

I just smiled a little. I'd just had a fight with Envy about that before dinner.

"I mean, you know...I'd treat you better."

I glanced at Zindelo, who was blushing. My own cheeks flushed as well. "Well, um, thank you," I mumbled as we reached the door to my apartment.

"Right," Zindelo mumbled back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Well, g'night."

"Goodnight Zindelo."

He waved, embarrassed, and then trotted towards the stairs. I remembered what Envy had said and just shook my head. He'd only known me a couple of days; certainly he didn't like me that fast. He was just being nice.

I unlocked and opened the door. I didn't hear any noise inside. "Envy?" I whispered, in case he was asleep.

No response. I went inside and closed the door behind me quietly. Looking to my right, I saw that Envy was asleep on the couch, bundled in his cloak. A cup was lying on the floor on its side, in the middle of a drying circle of some kind of liquid.

I made my way to the bed quietly, taking off my shoes and lining them against the wall. If Envy was sleeping, then I'd wait until tomorrow to address our fight. I carried my nightdress into the bathroom and changed, then let my hair down. When I left the bathroom, I accidentally shut the door louder than I had planned.

Envy catapulted up on the couch with a gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry I woke you up..." I began to say, but I paused. Envy looked weird. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, but he was breathing hard and looked sweaty.

"Are you sure?" I asked, walking over. I put the back of my hand on his forehead, and was surprised that it felt so warm.

"No," he moaned, lying back down.

He was definitely sick. No way would he answer that question truthfully without any snark. "I guess you caught it from Nuri, whatever this is that's going around," I said. Without hesitation I yanked the top blanket off my bed and put it on him. "I'll get you some water," I said.

He didn't answer. I found a cloth and took it and his cup over to the sink, wetting the cloth and filling the cup. I was surprised that Envy had actually gotten sick. It just didn't seem like it should be possible. He wasn't a Homunculus anymore, now that he was on this side of the gate, but that didn't automatically make him human. I guess he was something in-between that could catch things from humans.

* * *

Dr. Cornello had been right. Within a few hours Envy seemed like he was going to die any moment. I pulled up a chair next to the couch to keep an eye on him, supplying water and wet cloths. I only left briefly to run to Dr. Cornello's for medicine. He was out of the specific kind I needed, because of everyone else needing the same medicine, but gave me a bottle of something that would help with the fever.

After buying that, I went home and counted the rest of my money. I didn't have very much left—I'd definitely need the job Zindelo had offered. But right now I had to take care of Envy. Apparently he was too hot to go to sleep, but he thought he was too cold..

"Okay, it's been two hours, time for more medicine," I said around 3 AM.

Envy changed positions again, turning to face me, though he'd wrapped himself in the blanket like a mummy so I couldn't see his face.

Wearily I grabbed the spoon I'd been using and poured out some of the really disgusting-smelling stuff. I had to fight closing my eyes, not wanting to drop the spoon. "Come on, Envy, time to surface."

He pulled down the blanket. "That stuff tastes like crap," he complained.

"It's supposed to help you."

"I don't want it."

"Have some anyway."

I managed to argue him down, threatening to force-feed it to him. In his weakened state it was entirely possible that I could, so he grudgingly complied and swallowed the stuff, grimacing. I handed him his water so he could rinse the taste out of his mouth.

After draining the cup, he eyed me. His face was paler and had that "I'm sick right now" look to it.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, wondering why he was staring.

"Your nose." He snickered at this.

I blinked. "Um, is there alcohol or something in that medicine? That was a pretty loopy statement," I commented.

"What? I can't be loopy, brat? If I want to be loopy, I'll damn well be loopy, because it's my life and my...I think I'm going to throw up."

"Gah!" I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly for a container Envy could barf in. I ran to the kitchen, threw open a bunch of cupboards, found a bowl, and ran back. I stuck the bowl under Envy's head just as he leaned over and threw up the delicious dinner I'd made him. I made an "eww" face and looked away, only to find myself looking back in confusion when something went _plunk_ into the bowl.

"Guhhh..." Envy moaned, holding his head.

"Uh...did you drop something in the bowl?" I asked him hesitantly.

He lifted his head to look at me. "Barfed a stone," he mumbled.

"A...stone? Like, a stone stone, or a _Stone_ stone?" I managed to get myself to look into the bowl for the answer, grimacing mightily. A few seconds of staring and my head snapped up.

"Envy! You've still got _red stones_ in you?!" I demanded..

"Huh?" he said.

"But how—well, why—shouldn't you have, like, um...passed them by now or something?"

His brows scrunched. "I don't know, dammit, stop lecturing me."

"I'm not lecturing—wait, is _that _why you look pregnant?" I demanded. On this side of the Gate, it looked like the red stones had just turned into stones, and apparently Envy had been running around with stones in his stomach this whole time. It was weird and a little frightening that apparently they'd stayed in there instead of getting passed through his system.

He didn't seem to have an answer.

I carried the bowl to the window, opened it, and dumped the contents onto the ground below. "Okay," I said when I had rinsed the bowl out and returned, "let's get the rest out of you. We'll induce vomiting."

"We'll what?" he asked, confused.

"We'll stick your fingers down your throat and make you barf them out," I clarified.

"What..."

"It might help you feel better!" I insisted, sticking the bowl under his head again.

"But..."

Envy seemed to be both sick and drunk now. I wondered if Dr. Cornello had really given me a bottle of beer or something.

"Here, hold your fingers like this—" I held up two fingers "—and stick them down your throat until you start to gag." I pantomimed putting my fingers down my throat as I spoke.

Envy mimicked how I held up my fingers, but didn't seem to be able to hold them straight. "I'm too tired," he complained.

"Come on, Envy, you have to try."

"I can't."

I don't think there are many girls who can say that they once stuck their fingers down a Homunculus's throat.

* * *

Once Envy finally started to throw up, it lasted for almost ten minutes.. Stone after stone dropped into the bowl, until it was nearly full. They looked like regular rocks with just a hint of a red sheen. Apparently they acted as regular rocks now, too. Then were they completely useless now?

I emptied the bowl out the window again, dropping some water after them. Envy's head was hanging off the couch, and after I put the bowl in the sink I went back over and put his head back up on the arm of the couch, and then sat back down. "Um....well...that was a lot of rocks, huh?" I said, not really knowing what to say.

Envy didn't answer. His eyes were closed.

"Hopefully that will help you feel a little better. Maybe that's why you're always scowling—you were in pain from lugging those things around," I went on.

He opened one eye to peek at me. "I don't like bein' human," he said in a low voice, his words kind of slurred.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wish I could help you with that, but..." I spread my hands in a helpless gesture.

"I wishya really were a Homunculus," he said, closing his eye again.

"Huh? How come?" I asked.

"Then I could kill ya a coupla times, get it outta my system."

"...Oh..."

"Might be fun too."

I stared at him in shock. "You think it would be fun?" I repeated.

"Yeah, see what kinda powerya got...but you're just a dumb human. 'S too bad." His face turned away from me, as if he were preparing to go to sleep.

I wondered if he was delirious from the alcoholic medicine, even while a little smile stole across my face. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," I said.

"Huhhhh..." he exhaled as he fell asleep.

* * *

I managed to get a few hours of sleep before Envy's tossing and turning and moaning woke me up. I got him some more water, wiped the sweat off his face, and changed the damp cloth on his forehead. I had wanted to start working today, but Envy needed me, and I couldn't just leave him while he was sick.

To my dismay, I found that I was a little lightheaded. _Oh man, I must have caught the thing from Envy! _The last thing I needed was to become sick as well. Then who would take care of Envy?

I forced down a spoonful of Envy's medicine (which did indeed taste like liquid crap) to preemptively combat it, and then focused on making the apartment homey. I was busy airing out the curtain that went around my bed when I heard Envy's voice.

"Hey. Brat."

I turned to Envy, who was still lying on the couch, bundled up in his blanket. He was awake and looking at me. "Oh, did you need more water?" I asked, going over to the couch.

He grabbed my arm and pulled, causing me to sit down in the chair. "Tell me something," he said.

"Um, okay," I said hesitantly.

"You like me or something?"

"W-What?" I felt my whole face flame. "W-Well—what makes you think that?"

"Because. You're so persistent. Always doing stuff for me. You know I hate humans, right?"

He still hadn't let go of my arm. "Y-Yeah, I know," I said, still blushing.

"Well, you're kind of okay. It's weird, because I usually hate persistent people. But you're all right. Don't tell anyone, though, or I'll start hating you again."

"...Um, okay, I won't."

"All right, that was it." Envy let go of my arm and closed his eyes.

I stood up, rubbing the spot he'd been holding. The medicine was definitely making him odd.. Maybe both that and the illness. It dawned on me that he was acting like he wasn't used to being sick because he really wasn't. Maybe this was why he was telling me all these things he'd probably never tell me if sickness wasn't muddling his brain.

* * *

At the rate Envy and I were sucking down the horrible medicine, we soon ran out. I made sure Envy had everything he needed before leaving to go get some more. I could really feel it now; my head was hot and stuffy, and I kept coughing. This really sucked.

Dr. Cornello shook his head resignedly when I showed up with less-than-perfect health, like he'd been expecting it. He gave me the bottle of medicine for free, telling me to "go home and rest before you kill yourself. I'm sure Zindelo will drop by to check on you once he feels better."

I barely managed to make it back to the apartment. I was starting to get fever aches, and every step hurt. I almost cried going up the stairs. But I forced myself on, thinking of how Envy needed me right now, and somehow I made it.

Envy was delirious again. He kept telling me to put on "the other blue dress", whatever that meant. I just sat in the chair, making sure the both of us had water and disgusting medicine. I would have cooked something, but I really didn't feel like it.

"Guess you've never had to deal with something like this, huh?" I said to him, smiling weakly before erupting into a fit of coughing.

"Of course not. Homunculuses don't get sick. It's against the rules," Envy mumbled.

"Wrong plural. It's Homunculi," I reminded him, wiping my mouth.

"Shut up and stop lecturing me."

"At least that time it was something similar to a lecture," I mumbled absently, pulling my own blanket tighter around me. I felt so cold it was crazy, but I knew I was actually burning up.

"I wonder what this is we've caught that's making you act so drunk. Or is it really the medicine? I thought alcohol was supposed to taste good, but this stuff is horrible. No one would go to a bar and drink this," I rambled between coughs.

"Getting drunk is for losers," Envy commented.

"Well, that's not very nice, but I'll probably never drink anyway."

"And stupid humans."

I rolled my eyes. If I had a Rentenpfennig for every time Envy used "stupid" and "human" in the same sentence, I'd have like a thousand Rentenpfennig. Make that three thousand.

"You know what?" Envy said suddenly, shifting a little so he sat up higher.

"No, what?" I asked him.

"You weren't always evil and stuff."

"…Huh?" I said in confusion.

Envy waved a hand weakly. "In the Gate thing. Sometimes you were all weepy again."

This I understood, and I stared at him. For a moment I forgot how crappy I was feeling. "Really?" I asked, hoping he would elaborate.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't tell you though, you'll get all happy."

"Um, no I won't. I'll be sad," I lied. Anything to find out if I hadn't been a complete monster as a Gate baby.

"Okay." Envy was easy to fool when he was sick/drunk. "Mostly you were all evil and laughing evilly and getting the other ones to do evil stuff but when you'd get alone sometimes you'd be all sobby. You were sobby when you got me out."

"So...I wasn't _entirely_ evil," I said quietly.

"Yeah but that wasn't as interesting. I liked it better when you were being evil."

"I know you probably did."

Envy had drifted off again. I tucked the covers around him, thinking, trying to ignore my headache. Somehow I had retained a little of my humanity when I was a Gate baby. At least it looked that way. I was glad.

* * *

The day dragged on, with me not feeling any better, and Envy not sounding any better. It was hard to gauge his temperature when my hand was so hot, so I'd resorted to forehead touching because it was slightly more accurate. Envy didn't seem to care that we were touching foreheads.

I slept intermittently in the chair through the night, at one point falling over while asleep and landing with my head on Envy's stomach. He'd managed to fall into a deep enough sleep that he didn't notice.

When I woke up and realized where my face was, I blushed and sat up straight. Glancing at Envy, I saw that he was sleeping more quietly than usual. Maybe he was finally coming out of this horrible mystery illness. I reached for my cup to find it empty. So I carried both my and Envy's cups to the sink to fill them up. Then I noticed the trash was full and decided to empty it now while I was thinking about it.

I lugged the bin out the front door, down the stairs, and out of the complex's back door. On a normal day it would take about three minutes, but for me it took fifteen, and I was huffing and puffing like I'd run a marathon by the time I got to the giant trash pile in the back. I emptied the bin, and then turned to begin the laborious walk back.

Maybe it was the smell of the trash coupled with my being sick, but something made my head spin so crazily that I couldn't keep my balance. I stumbled, hitting the back wall with my shoulder, and held my head with both hands. It felt like I'd been spinning around for a really long time, and now the world was tilting back and forth. I blinked slowly, several times, trying to clear it away.

_Just get back inside. One step at a time. _I took a few hesitant steps, clinging to the wall. The world continued to spin. I took another step and stumbled. I fell forward like I'd been shoved, landing facedown in the dirt. No matter what I tried, I couldn't seem to send signals to my brain that I wanted to get up.

So I laid there, pretty pathetically, too weak to stand up under my own power.

_Ed would never be like this, _I thought. _He'd find SOME kind of way to stand! _So I concentrated, focused all my energy into bracing my arms on the ground.

I managed to get one into position before I simply passed out.

* * *

I returned to semi-consciousness once, very briefly, and felt like I was being carried on someone's back. I lost consciousness again, then, and didn't regain it fully for another two days. I spent those days sort of weaving in and out of being fully knocked out to being in some sort of half-awake, dreamlike state. I could kind of sense someone near me, but I had no idea who it was. All I knew was that I wasn't really awake, and I was pretty darn cold.

At one point, I could hear voices, muffled like I was underwater. There were two of them, one that seemed vaguely familiar, and one that seemed very familiar and I felt like I should know it. They were saying things I couldn't quite make out, but I had the impression that they were talking about someone else, and not me.

And then I felt it. I have no idea how to describe it right. Something in me just kind of..._knew _that Ed was near.

_Ed! _I eagerly reached for the presence, trying to find it, grab hold of it. I felt it, and a burst of happiness swelled through my chest. He was here! He was really here!

_Hey, I'm sick, leave me alone. _He was grumpy.

_You're sick? I'm sick too! And it's awful! I can't really wake up!_

_Yeah, me neither. And I've got important things to do and everything._

_I'm sorry about that. It's probably my fault you're sick._

_Nah, I don't care. It means I get an excuse to sleep. _He hadn't changed much.

I tried to respond to him, but his presence melted away. Desperately, I reached out and tried to grab it, and I broke through a wall of unconsciousness, grabbing someone's arm. "Don't leave!" I croaked aloud.

A hand caught mine, making it let go of the arm and putting it back on my stomach. "I'm not going anywhere, jeez," said a familiar irritated voice. Before I could place it, I drifted back into la-la land.

* * *

Finally, after a while, I could feel consciousness returning. I fought with every fiber of my being to wake up for real, because you can only be in dreamland for so long before you get completely bored with it.

I pulled open my eyes, and I was fully awake. For a moment I wasn't sure where I was, but as I blinked up at the ceiling it came back to me. I was stiff and achy, like I hadn't moved in a while. My throat hurt, and my nose was plugged up. I turned my head, and my eyes nearly fell out when they landed on Envy, sitting in the chair I'd been in before. He had his legs crossed at the knee, hands behind his head, leaned back, and looked like he was dozing.

Had Envy been taking care of me?

The fangirl in me pushed back her sickness long enough to squee over it, then quietly retreated.

"Envy," I tried to say, but it came out more like "Enhuhgugghhh."

His eyes opened. He looked down at me.

"I'm alihugugghh," I said, my version of "I'm alive."

"About time," he commented, looking and sounding back to normal. In fact, he looked better, and some of his bandages were gone.

I coughed and cleared my throat, then smiled up at him. "Thank you," I said.

"Whatever. I can't have my liaison to the stupid humans I hate dying on me."

"Okay."

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

When I woke up that morning, I knew I couldn't keep up the charade anymore. My head was aching and spinning, and I felt like I was breathing through cotton. Al would have a couple of cows and maybe a pig if I tried to avoid resting in bed.

I put my hand on my forehead. I felt pretty crappy. This kind of screwed my plans up; I had wanted to leave for Scheden this afternoon. When I had started feeling symptoms two days ago, I had hoped I could tough it out, with Al or Noa being none the wiser. But there was no way I was going to invesigate anything in such a state.

Al poked his head into my room when I didn't appear for breakfast, like I knew he would. "Brother? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I reluctantly shook my head.

"You're sick, aren't you!" he accused, coming into the room and putting the back of his hand on my forehead. "I _thought_ you were coming down with something. At least you're willing to admit it now! There used to be a time when you'd have your leg half-severed and would insist you were fine." He sounded like he was scolding me for my past stubbornness.

"Well, I'm sick, and I know how happy that makes you," I mumbled into the blanket I had pulled up to my nose.

Al sighed. "Brother, that's a silly thing to say. I'm just glad you're not overexerting yourself, _again_."

"I can't get away with it now; you can feel my temperature," I reminded him.

"Well, that's true." Al paused, and so did I, as we considered how great it was that Al could now tell that I was sick.

"I guess it'll always be like this, huh?" he said, smiling at me.

I coughed into my blanket. "Like what?"

"Being grateful for little things like this, things that everyone else takes for granted," he told me.

I smiled under the blanket. "I'll go get some medicine and ask Noa if she'll make some soup," Al said, walking out of my room.

Once he was gone, I settled myself further into the bed, pulling the covers over my head entirely. Honestly, I never want that to change. Little things like Al being able to check my temperature are the kind of things we worked so hard to get back. I can still remember one night, about three months after we'd crossed the Gate permanently, when Al had a nightmare and snuck into my room. He was crying, but not because of the bad dream; he was crying because he could have bad dreams again. He no longer had to stay awake at night, basically alone, while I snored away near him.

I still remember us staying up and talking for a while, and then Al suddenly breaking off into laughter.

_"What?" I demanded. "What's so funny?"_

_Al had to calm himself down a bit before he could answer. "It's n-nothing you did, Brother," he said, wiping off the remainder of his tears. "It's just that you stink."_

_I stared at him for a moment. I'd done a lot of sparring that day, and was planning to shower in the morning. "Well, excuse ME," I said huffily, but my smile disarmed the comment. Al no longer had to wonder what my skin felt like or how I smelled._

My sentimentality was interrupted by a coughing fit. I wondered how long the soup would take. Noa makes a mean soup.

* * *

Zilo: ALL OF THE ENVYXRISTY FANS SHOULD BE TOTALLY HAPPY NOW.

Envy: I HATE YOU, ZILO.

Zilo: YEAH WELL YOU'RE NOT THE BEE'S KNEES EITHER.

Risty: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CAPS?

Zilo: I LIKE SHOUTY-STUFF, OKAY?

Ed: JUST GET US OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Patrick Swayze, who did some acting and probably didn't know what FMA was._


	11. The Darkest Of Alleys And Allies

Zilo: Yes, **Dragon of Twilight**, it was pretty darn vile! But I'm glad you liked it!  
Envy: Whatever.  
Risty: Really? Thank you! (accepts cookie)

Zilo: Sup, **PhoenixTorque**!  
Ed: Yeah, it's that connection thing.  
Envy: Oh, just shut up.  
Zilo: Um…(thinks) No, I don't think I'll be doing any AlxNoa. I don't really support the pairing and at least two or three other people have said they don't like it.  
Envy: Yeah, and keep it like that.  
Zilo: I KNOW! And how about that last chapter? I want to cry! What's Roy going to do, I keep wondering?  
Astrid: Oh, no worries! I'll be showing up!  
Zoe: See TSG's last chapter for how I got back home. (winks)  
Zilo: I didn't forget. I did it on purpose.  
Envy: Well, I DON'T.  
Zilo: I'm sad that you were unwell on your birthday!  
Risty: Trust me, I want answers as much as you do!  
Zilo: It'll be cleared up, promise! Yay for more Hagaren and more guesses!

Zilo: **THE SORA-MUFFIN**, I HAVE THE ANSWER. SUSPENDOSPENSE.  
Ed: (rubs head) THAT WAS FOR CLIFFHANGERS, NOT CAPS LOCK!  
Zilo: IT'S A MULTIPURPOSE DRUG.  
Envy: HIT ME AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE MISSING A LIMB.  
Zilo: NO THREATENING MY REVIEWERS, KNAVE!

Zilo: Cake! (devours) Thanks, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! I'm sorry this took so long! Thank you for being patient! Patrick Swayze's an actor guy, **13Lulu's**. He died recently. Oh, and she was really talking to Ed. The last part was like when you wake up out of a dream still talking to someone in it. (smacks Envy)  
Envy: OW! What the hell was that for?  
Zilo: Saying the F word around innocent children!  
Envy: WHAT children?  
Zilo: MY INNER CHILD! (hits him with a frying pan)  
Envy: OW, DAMMIT! STOP!

Zilo: Yay, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**! And I'M updating late!  
Zindelo: …Oh…  
Envy: Don't hug me. Don't come near me. Don't speak to me ever again.  
Zilo: …Yep, still sore over the pregnant thing.  
Envy: SHUT IT!  
Zilo: It's a random undisclosed illness that causes those kinds of symptoms? (shrug)  
Envy: Of COURSE I took care of her. I still need her, jeez.  
Zilo: I'm easily amused too!  
Ed/Al: Brotherly bonding is good!

Zilo: Yep, I know, **alexthegreat**. But RistyxEnvy fluff makes the RistyxEnvy fans happy! There will be plenty of…I mean…NO SPOILING I ALREADY PROMISED!

Envy: No I don't.  
Zilo: Ahe--  
Envy: I DON'T HAVE A HEART **NAMIKAZELIL**. Now shut up, I used the format.  
Zilo: Yeah, it was filler-y. But I like to do really nice chapters like that for a reason. You'll find out why.  
Risty: (nods sadly)  
Ed: (looks worried) Is it something bad?  
Zilo: I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T SPOIL!  
Ed: All right, jeez!

Zilo: Haha! Then it accomplished what I wanted, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**! **Koinu-chan**, is it FMA-related? Oh, and please do. VIC MIGNOGNA AND STEVE BLUM?! NO FAIR!  
Ed: Who are they?  
Zilo: My cousins. I've never been sick to that degree, but unwellness definitely sucks. I hate medicines like Robitussin for that very reason. AND THANKS FOR THE HAPPY!

Zilo: **fullmetalshadowwolf**! And **chiyochan**'s with you, yay!  
Envy: Well guess who DOESN'T like drunken Envy?  
Risty: The discovery of the Stones was definitely weird!  
Envy: You're telling me? I'm the one who was lugging them around! And what's so funny about me throwing up?  
Ed: Plenty.  
Envy: Shut up.  
Zilo: Sorry it took so long!

Zilo: Thanks, **PurpleSin**! Yes, wasn't it sweet?  
Envy: No.  
Zilo: Aw, you just don't like people thinking you're a softie!  
Envy: Because I'm NOT.  
Zilo: Yay brotherly love! And thanks for sticking around!

Envy: You can shut your face, **Wandering Hitokiri**.  
Zilo: Envy, don't be mean! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing! And it was actually Annora who said that, Envy…  
Envy: I still don't care.

Envy: I AM NOT YOU--  
Zilo: (interrupts quickly) Thanks **Oshima zakura**!

Envy: (shrugs) Like I know.  
Zilo: Hey **Asj Johnson**!  
Risty: It looks like I was able to open the Gate and let him out, but I guess I got the wrong side…  
Envy: You think? (sarcasm)  
Zilo: I hate throwing up. I haven't thrown up in a while, but when I do it really stinks. Literally. (snorts)  
Envy: …It doesn't mean anything at all. Nothing. Nothing whatsoever.  
Ed: Sounds like it does.  
Envy: Shut it.  
Zilo: (nods) Thanks for clearing that up!

Zilo: Congratulations, **Kuroshi-Nii**! (hands over a "I read The Switch Glitch in 1 day and all I got was this stupid T-shirt" shirt)  
Envy: I'm so WHAT?  
Zilo: Hehehe, you wouldn't get it. And thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. YAY COOKIE! (devours)

Zilo: HI THERE, **Lunarfox's Silverdusk**! YAY CAPS!  
Envy: YOUR CHOICE IS A PILE OF CRAP.  
Zilo: ENVY! Well, **azori**, how dare you guess correctly! As punishment, you don't get a turkey!  
Ed: …Where did a turkey come from?  
Zilo: Nope, it wasn't Windig's sister. It was someone else important. Windig and her sis will appear later! AND YEAH I LIKE CAPSLOCK AND HONORING DEAD PEEPS!  
Ed: I'm not a stink monster!  
Zilo: That's okay! As long as you continue to enjoy the story, you don't have to pick a pairing! And…well, yes, big bunches of people demand new chapters in various threatening ways!

Zilo: **Illa Scriptor**, I hope you can put yourself back together! **ZarosKnight**, you're another EnvyxRisty supporter, eh? What a popular pairing they are!  
Envy: NO WE'RE NOT!  
Zilo: Yep, I have art (and fanart) of Risty on my DeviantArt account!

Al: (displays glasses for **Neko Ed Lover** to see)  
Zilo: Yep, two years! It's amazing!  
Zindelo: W-Why do you want to beat me?!  
Envy: You…you can just shut up!  
Zilo: A Rentenpfennig is…well, I explained it in Chapter 6!  
Envy: (sighs) Yes, it was me, jeez…  
Al: …I don't want to get sick…  
Ed: STOP SHAKING ME!  
Zilo: No problem at all! Feel free to ramble again!

Zilo: Yep, poor them. Hi, **Half Human Homunculi**!  
Envy: PUT THAT FLAG DOWN.  
Everyone: Thanks for the food!  
Ed: Gah! Don't do that!

Zilo: Yay, **Midnight Sakura-chan**! I'm glad you like my writing abilities!  
Envy: I am not funny when drunk!  
Zilo: Yes it was! Glad you caught that! And YAY MORE FANART! Please do!

Zilo: Kya! Don't cry, **steel-alchemist**! It's okay! I'm just glad you're back!  
Al: (puts on glasses)  
Envy: Not happening.  
Zilo: COOKIES! (devours)

* * *

**11: The Darkest Of Alleys And**** Allies**

_Risty's P.O.V._

"How long was I, um...not lucid?"

"Two days, I guess."

"Okay. Did I say anything incriminating?"

"..."

"What did I say?!" I exclaimed, panicking.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Oh calm down, you spaz. You just whined over how much you _loved _Edward Elric and how _sad _you were that he wasn't around. Almost made me sick again."

"I said I loved him?!" I exclaimed, my voice going up an octave.

Envy eyed me like there was something wrong with me. I was probably hyperventilating. I made myself calm down, and asked him again. "Did I really say I loved him?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, and? You act like that's not common knowledge."

I blushed deeply. So I had really said it out loud to someone. And to Envy, of all people. At least he didn't have anybody to tell.

It was the day after I had returned to the world of the conscious. I was feeling a whole lot better, and so was Envy. Since we were both all right, I had decided to start working. Nuri's mother was at the counter, and she was more than happy to tell me what I could do on my first day of work. It looked like I would be delivering some packages to people around the city, all within walking distance. And not "packages" in the negative sense--they were all legitimate things like food, clothes, toiletries, and so on.

The packages I was to deliver were waiting for me in a back room, separated from a whole bunch of other items that were due to be sent other places. I checked the list that Nuri's mom had helpfully written up for me, telling me where each item went and how to get there.

"So, are you going to come?" I asked Envy, eager to switch topics.

"For what?" he demanded.

"Well, you've been stuck indoors for almost a week. Some fresh air will make you feel even better," I told him. Even though I felt much better than I had yesterday, I still had lingering symptoms, and figured a day outside might be what I needed to finally shake them off.

Envy looked as though he were seriously considering this, gazing out the window with a frown. I picked up the first two items and put them in my borrowed messenger bag. I tested my forehead with the back of my hand. It felt normal to me. "Well, I'm going," I said to him.

He glanced at me. "_Fine_," he finally said, as if I were asking him some huge favor.

I couldn't help grinning. "Okay! Come on!" I headed out the back door, and he followed, draped in his black cloak as usual. I considered saying something about it to him, like how wearing the cloak and hood made him look mysterious and up to no good, and he might want to consider a wardrobe change. But he probably wouldn't listen.

So Envy sort of followed me as I began my first day as a delivery girl. He would often wander off, and I'd find him again in the next block. People gave him as many odd looks as they did me, probably thinking that we were up to no good, since he was dressed so evilly and I was supposedly a Roma. I had learned to ignore the looks, and apparently Envy had as well.

The people I was delivering to were mostly Roma, though there were a few Germans and even an Italian guy. All of them were equally nice and friendly to me. Some of them even produced tips, which definitely made my day, since I was down to my last few Rentenmarks.

"You take care out in these streets alone," more than one woman said to me.

"I will, I promise!" was my reply.

My fourth to last delivery took me farther away from the apartment complex than I had thought it would. I wanted to get back to the apartment, but it was after one, and I was hungry. Envy would never admit it, but I could tell he was too. So I decided we should stop and get food.

I wish we hadn't.

The restaurant owner wasn't comfortable with letting us inside, but he was nice enough to bring us stew in bowls and some fresh bread in a bag. I thanked him profusely as I paid him, glad he hadn't flat out refused to sell us food. Some guy scowled at me from the window, but I ignored him and left, bringing the food to where Envy sat on the ground, his back against the side of a building. I handed him his bowl and then sat next to him, crossing my legs and setting the bowl in my lap.

It was delicious. I had to stop myself from mowing through the food. Envy seemed to be all right with eating within my range of vision now, and we ate our stew in silence. It was when I opened the paper bag of bread that he spoke.

"So what did I tell you?"

"Huh?" I asked as I pulled out two small loaves and handed him one.

Envy looked at the bread instead of me. "When I was sick. I know I said stuff to you, so don't bother denying it. What did I say?"

I shoved a mouthful of bread in my face to avoid the question. It took me a while to chew through it, which was my plan entirely. It was not my plan to choke on it, though. I swallowed most of it so I could cough, which made an unpleasant lump in my throat that took its sweet time going down, so I had about six hundred coughs stored up when it finally got clear. I probably sounded like I was dying.

Envy stared at me impassively as I managed to avoid death by bread. "Killing yourself won't get you out of answering my question," he commented.

"Sorry," I croaked, coughing a little more.

He just waited until I was sort of okay. "Well?" he said once I had stopped coughing.

"Um...not all that much really..." I hedged.

"Elaborate, brat."

"Well...you just, you know...you told me about how I got you out of the Gate," I finally said. I ate another piece of bread, this time without attempting to choke myself.

Envy ate another piece too. "And what else?" he prodded.

"Just...uh...some stuff."

"I told you the stupid crap _you _said, didn't I?" he suddenly snapped. "Now tell me what I said. I'm losing my patience."

"Okay, okay!" I finished off my bread and reached in the bag for another loaf. "You told me, um, that you didn't hate me, and that you thought I was okay. And, um...that if I had really become Profanity the Homunculus it might've been fun. And you barfed up Stones."

He rubbed his temples.

"But I won't tell anyone, Envy! Honest! I already promised you I wouldn't!" I told him earnestly.

Envy just sighed heavily. "Damn, I can't believe it," he said, sounding like he was talking to himself.

I worriedly ate another piece of bread. Finally he looked at me. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid. What do you think?" he asked me.

I stared at him. "Like...what do I think about what you said?"

"No, what do you think of the food. _Yes_, you idiot!" he snapped.

I was stunned. Did Envy actually care what I thought? "Well..." I began, determined to give him my most thoughtful and intelligent answer. I muddled over it for a few moments. "It was...interesting," I finally said.

"And?" he prompted.

"And...it made me feel, um...appreciated." He glanced at me. "You've never said nice things about me, so it was nice to know you thought some nice things about me _some_place deep inside, even if you had to be sick-slash-drunk to tell me." I had been honest. Hearing him say that stuff really had made me happy. It sort of made up for the fight.

Envy seemed to consider, tearing off another chunk of bread with his teeth. I wondered if he was thinking of all the many ways he could comment on how stupid my statement was.

"You really care that much?" he asked me.

I looked up from my bread. "Yeah! I mean, I would like to think that my friend likes me too," I said, blushing.

"I don't 'like' _anyone_," he responded.

I bit my lip.

"You're still an annoying human, but if I _have _to be stuck with one, I guess you're not a bad option," he commented.

I knew my eyes were shining at that. "Really?" I exclaimed, excited.

"Don't go off the deep end," he warned me. "You're still killable."

I was so happy that I almost didn't hear him. Envy, a completely lucid Envy, had just said something nice about me. "I know I am. Thank you so much, Envy, you don't know how much it means to hear you—"

"Yeah yeah yeah, get over it already," he said, waving me off.

* * *

We finished lunch and started heading back. Envy wandered off as usual. I found myself humming. I just couldn't believe what Envy had told me over lunch. This was a fangirl's dream come true. You better believe the fangirl in me had passed out from happiness, after squealing in joy for a solid ten minutes.

As it was, my overjoyed mood caused me to pay less attention, so I took a wrong turn, making a left a couple of streets too early. My humming died as I finally concentrated on my surroundings and realized that this was the wrong street. In fact, it was more like an alley, with the sides made up of the neglected backs of buildings. My steps slowed, and then stopped.

"Did I make a wrong turn?" I wondered aloud. "Huh. Guess I was too busy whistling and stuff." I turned around to backtrack, and paused.

A guy had just come around the corner and was now walking in my direction. He was undoubtedly staring at me, and he looked kind of familiar. I realized that he was the guy who had been scowling at me from the window of the restaurant. I quickly ducked my head and started to walk past him, hoping he'd just ignore me if he didn't like Roma.

He stuck out an arm to block me. I stopped, feeling a jump of nervousness. _Just stay calm, be polite, and get out of here. _"Um, excuse me," I said, not looking up.

He snorted or something. I looked up at him, startled, to see him glaring at me with frosty blue eyes. "C-Can I help you?" I asked, confused and now a little scared.

"You're one of those Gypsies, aren't you?" he said.

Well this didn't look good. I didn't answer the question. "I'm sorry, but why does that matter?" I asked, backing up so there was some distance between us.

"Does it matter!" Mr. Scowl repeated, as if I'd said something mean about his mother. He spit on the ground. "You Gypsies think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. My hopes were dashed. This dude wasn't alone. Two guys who looked like either his brothers or his copycat friends were approaching from the other end of the street, both looking hostile.

"You've got cars, homes, apartment buildings. Trying to run us out of town, huh? I see that filthy little complex you and your Gypsy friends live in."

I swallowed hard.

"Let me tell you something," Mr. Scowl said, getting right in my face. I fidgeted and looked at the ground, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes. "You Gypsies will never be anything but trash. Figure that out sooner and it'll go easier for you."

"Let me go!" I protested, shoving him back.

He looked stunned for a moment. "Hey!" one of his friends yelled, coming up behind me. "Who you think you are?"

I quickly backed from between them, but soon I hit a wall. All three advanced on me. "Look, j-just leave me alone! I don't want any trouble with anyone, please!" I pleaded.

"I don't think so," said Mr. Scowl. "You look like you need to be taught a little lesson in respect. Maybe when we're done with you you'll remember your place, Gypsy."

This was going nowhere fast. I needed to escape. Didn't I know _any _sort of fighting moves? I had the vague impression that I had once been taught a few skills, but I didn't remember who it was that had taught me. All I knew was, I needed to get out of here. So I did the first thing I could think of and smacked Mr. Scowl upside the head with my messenger bag. It was more bulky than heavy, so it didn't do any real damage, but it did stun him and cause him to step back. I pounced at the opening immediately and made a break for it.

"Hey!" I heard their voices chorus, and then feet came pounding after me. I didn't look back, afraid of what I would see, and focused on using every ounce of energy in my body to run, run as fast as I could, get back to the main street—

I was jerked to a very painful stop when one of them closed their hands around my ponytail. I landed on the ground, crying "Ow!" and dropped my bag. Knowing I didn't have time to sit there and lament my scalp, I scrambled to get back on my feet, but one of them jumped, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. I thought of when Cray had kidnapped me and how expertly he had done it, and how helpless I'd been. It dawned on me that these guys weren't as good as him. Maybe I had a chance.

Well, I would do my best. I forced myself to stay still, make them think I'd given up. The one restraining my arms pulled on them to get me to my feet. I stood up awkwardly, wincing at the pain of my arms being twisted behind my back. Mr. Scowl was facing me, with his mouth in an ugly sneer, and before I was fully steady on my feet he backhanded me across the face.

It hurt. My head snapped to the side, and it felt like it nearly twisted right off. My lip and the side of my face stung, and then throbbed painfully. Now I was mad. I had done nothing to deserve this. I turned my head back to face the guy, and before he had the chance to hit me again, spit in his face. He was startled and jerked back. I raised my leg and kicked backwards, connecting with the other guy where the sun don't shine, and he let go of me with a yelp.

"You little—!" Mr. Scowl had recovered from being spit on and was reaching for me, his face twisted into an expression of pure anger. I was both afraid and angry, but I wouldn't give up. My fists clenched, but before I could hit him, the third guy grabbed me, wrapping both arms around my neck and throwing me off guard.

_This is so unfair! I can't do this by myself! _I thought wildly as I grabbed his arms to try and pry them off. _Somebody please help me! Please! ENVY!_

Mr. Scowl hauled back to punch me. "NO!" I cried uselessly, squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard the sound of his fist connecting with flesh, but my body didn't respond. It felt like I hadn't been hit. Had I gone to my happy place or something? But Mr. Scowl's stunned "What the—" made me open my eyes to see what had happened.

Envy, of all people, stood in front of me. He had caught Mr. Scowl's punch in his hand. I stared at the back of his head in amazement. Had he really just prevented me from getting hit? Was he...was he going to _save _me?

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Scowl demanded.

"That should be my question, you pathetic human," Envy said, his voice sounding as acidic as I'd ever heard it.

Mr. Scowl had gotten over his surprise, and now he was angry. "Don't interfere!" he snapped. "This Gypsy belongs to us!" What was he talking about? No I didn't!

"That's where you're wrong, you little worm," Envy said, his voice changing to its usual haughtiness, but with a razor-sharp edge behind it. "She's with me."

In a flash he had lashed out with a foot and kicked Mr. Scowl into the wall. The guy slumped to the ground, dazed, while Envy easily stopped the surprise attack that the second guy had attempted to launch and kneed him right in the gut. The second guy choked, giving Envy enough time to turn himself upside-down and deliver a roundhouse kick while standing on his hands. His cloak flared around him dramatically, making me think that maybe that was why he wore it: so he could look cool while kicking people's butts.

The second guy went tumbling down the street. Envy flipped back to his feet, and then leveled a glare at me. I flinched, but then realized he wasn't glaring at me; it was directed at the guy who was now using me as a shield.

"D-Don't come any closer!" the third guy warbled.

"Scared?" Envy said with a smile that was more like a baring of all his teeth.

"L-Leave me alone, o-or I'll k-kill her!" the third guy threatened.

"Really? Well, thank you for giving me yet another good reason to end your pathetic life," Envy said before throwing a lightning-fast punch over my shoulder and into the guy's face. The third guy released me as he crumpled to the ground.

I rubbed my neck once I was released, then looked up at Envy with awe written all over my face. "You...saved me," I said in amazement.

"And you're an idiot for wandering off into a secluded alley by yourself. What did you think would happen? You'd find a meadow full of flowers and bunnies? Where's your common sense, you dope!" Envy said, smacking me over the back of the head. I yelped and grabbed my head, but surprisingly the hit hadn't hurt.

"Sorry! I just got a little distracted!" I said.

"Obviously. And fix your face; you're bleeding."

I touched my lip and felt a warm liquid pooling just under it. "Oh no!" I fumbled around for something to blot it with. Envy rolled his eyes and tossed me a handkerchief he had apparently swiped from one of the men, which landed on my face. I accepted it and dabbed at the sore spot.

"Unggh..." Mr. Scowl groaned, his head rolling back and forth. I glanced at him and then walked over. Envy walked with me, which was a little surprising, but helped when the guy opened his eyes, saw him, and cried out, throwing his arms over his head.

"Now look, you," I said, holding the handkerchief to my face. "Roma are not trash, scum, second-class citizens, or any other synonyms you've got. Roma are people too. So don't go ambushing us in alleys and beating us up!"

"Or I'll pay you a visit," Envy said with a sneer. Mr. Scowl looked at him in horror. "What? Don't you know a spiteful demon when you see one? I _love _delivering retribution to slimy little bastards like you."

We walked back to the main street, leaving Mr. Scowl quaking in fear and his friends passed out on the sidewalk.

"How come you didn't kill them?" I asked Envy.

"I didn't feel like it," was his answer.

"Okay." I smiled. I would like to think he didn't kill them because he knew that would upset me. Of course if I said this to him he'd deny it, so I'd just keep it my little secret. My thoughts shifted to my speech to Mr. Scowl. Zoe would be so proud of me for telling him off. I thought of the way she would give me a thumbs-up and say, "Atta girl!" with a big grin.

But for some reason, it didn't work. Zoe's face disappeared in my mind's eye just before it could form. I frowned, then tried to concentrate on the features of her face, what she looked like when she would be irritated at someone for...something. The more I tried, the harder it got.

The whole problem was that I couldn't. I couldn't remember my best friend's face.

I didn't understand this. What had happened to my head? I tried my hardest to conjure up some image of Zoe, but I failed. It was like I only saw a blur. I kept trying and trying, until her whole form blurred, and I couldn't remember if she was tall or short, fat or skinny, and even had a moment's confusion over whether she was a boy or girl.

"Envy?" I ventured.

"What?" he asked me.

"What does...what does Zoe look like?" He had seen her before, hadn't he? Now I wasn't sure at all.

"Huh?" he said, giving me an odd look. "Like I know, or care. You can't remember your own stupid friend, brat?"

It took me a while to be able to form a response. "No," I whispered, as all my happy thoughts gave way to anxiety.

Envy looked surprised. "You've sure as hell got a crappy memory now," he commented.

"No, it's just...well I'm sure I can..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Wasn't Zoe my best friend? Or was she my sister? No, my mother had only had one daughter...right? Was my mother married? What did _she _look like?

"I don't know," I said aloud.

"Huh?" said Envy.

"I don't know. I...I can't remember Zoe's face. Or Mom's or...or anybody's..." I floundered for something about home that was important to me. The only thing that really came up were all the skills I'd failed at, my least favorite foods, and the nursing skills that it was possible I learned from my mother. And I didn't care about any of those. I strained hard, and saw a flicker of comfortable darkness. Somehow I knew it was the Gate and recoiled.

"What's your problem?" Envy commented.

"Risty May?"

I looked up in surprise, pulled back to the present. We were almost back to the complex. Coming our way was Luludja, and she looked upset. "Luludja! Is...something wrong?" I asked.

She rubbed under one eye. "It's Nuri. And Zindelo. I'm going to the hospital to see them."

I sucked in a breath. "What's wrong with them?" I exclaimed.

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

I woke up that morning feeling a whole lot better. Sitting up, I tested my head to see if it would spin, but everything stayed in place. I could still feel a little bit of unwellness lingering in my body, but it looked like the worst was over. I was glad for that, because I was sick of lying in bed.

By the time Al had woken up to check on me, I'd bathed, dressed, fixed my hair, and started reading. Al came into the front room with a bewildered look on his face, apparently because he'd looked in my room and I wasn't there, but when he saw me sitting on the couch reading, it changed to a look a mother gets when she'd about to scold her kid.

I raised a hand defensively. "I feel fine now," I assured him.

Al didn't take my word for it and walked over, putting the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Hmm," he said, sounding a little surprised.

"Told you," I said, a little smug.

"Don't get cocky, Brother," Al said to me.

Noa was up a few minutes later, and when she came out into the front room she was already dressed and ready for the day, as usual. She found Al in the kitchen, about to prepare breakfast, and I got to listen to her chew him out for a solid five minutes about how he knew that she made the meals and the last time he made breakfast he set the sink on fire and what was he thinking?

"It wasn't the sink!" Al protested.

"It was the counter," I volunteered from the couch.

"Stay out of this!" they both ordered me.

So I shrugged and stayed out of it. I had more important things to do anyway. I planned to head for Scheden tomorrow afternoon, and I wanted to finish this book before then.

Finally Al was temporarily banned from the kitchen, and Noa started making breakfast. Al came out and shoved my feet off the couch so he could sit down. I could sense that he wanted to say something to me, so I waited, turning a page in my book.

It didn't take long. "Brother?" Al ventured.

"Yeah, Al?" I said, looking up from my book to meet his eyes.

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

I nodded.

"I'd like to come with you."

I rested my cheek on my knuckles as I thought about this. Truth be told, the idea of tackling an entire town by myself wasn't exactly exciting. I had been thinking about asking Al if he'd come along. It would at least cut the work in half.

"Okay," I agreed, lifting my book again.

"Brother, I think it's about time you stopped trying to protect me—what?" Al had already started into his counter-rejection speech before he realized I hadn't said no. He blinked a couple of times. "Really? You mean it?"

I lowered the book again and grinned at him. "Yeah, why not? It sounds good to me."

"Well, I—you usually say no," Al said, still seeming a little off-balance.

"I can't change my mind?" I asked, feeling a little indignant.

"Of course you can," Al said absently, a huge smile growing across his face. He got up from the sofa. "I think I'll go and start packing," he said, obvious excitement in his voice, as he left the front room.

I smiled to myself as I returned to my book. Al was usually the mature one, but sometimes he seemed to light up and get excited over things like a little kid. Not that I minded; I _liked _it when he was that happy about something.

* * *

Later that day, I went down to see Jean. He was outside, doing something with one of the bricks in the wall. He saw me and straightened up, taking a puff on his pipe. "Hey kid," he greeted me.

"Hey Jean. I need your car again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm great, thanks," he teased.

I laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Taking a trip?" Jean asked me.

I nodded. "I'm visiting Scheden to follow up on a lead. A, um, a lead on who broke into the apartment," I said, mostly telling the truth.

"Following a lead, huh? You're going to end up being a detective," Jean said. "Yeah, you can borrow Old Helga again if you want. Say hi to your friends Ravi and Ezekiel for me while you're down there."

I blinked at his words as something clicked in my mind. Then, realizing I was expected to answer, quickly replied. "Oh, sure, no problem. Thanks Jean!"

I headed back upstairs, thinking hard. Jean had inadvertently given me a clue. Ravi and Ezekiel. R and E. _They _had to be the R and E mentioned in the letters. After all, they were in Scheden, and they had always been helpful when I was trying to find leads on the atomic bomb. They had tools and skills that your average Roma couple didn't. It made perfect sense that they were a part of this somehow. And I felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

But if that were the case, did that mean they had something to do with the break-in? It was definitely possible. They knew that I was looking for the bomb, so they would be able to figure out that I already had some sort of information on it. But that still raised the question of what kind of organization were they part of? And why did they want the bomb?

One way or another, I'd find out in Scheden.

Before I could think much more on that, though, I was completely sidetracked by a sudden onslaught on emotion. It was like being on the beach and suddenly getting dragged away by a tidal wave. My last coherent thought was that something had happened to Risty May. Something bad. No, not bad, worse than that. Something terrible.

* * *

Zilo: Aaaand...cue action!

Risty: Not a cliffhanger!

Zilo: Yes a cliffhanger! Muahaha!

Ed: Will you at least get on the ball with the next chapter?

Zilo: Yes!

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER  
**_Fullmetal Shoujo Drama High_

"Ed, I've got something to tell you," said Winry. "I'm pregnant."

"NOOOOOOOOOO--wait, what? Why are you telling me?" Ed asked.

"Because..." Winry sniffled. "I tried to talk to Roze, but she hates me because I slept with her boyfriend!"

"That's terrible!" Ed exclaimed. The background turned pink and sparkly as he took Winry's hands. "I'd never betray you like that."

"Oh, Ed," Winry said, her eyes huge and trembling with emotion.

MEANWHILE...

"I'm a sadistic teacher just because," Roy told his class.

"I'm the token nice guy/geek!" Al said cheerfully, turning in his homework which had been completed two years in advance.

"You get an F for conflict," Roy told him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Al cried dramatically as the camera spun away dramatically.

Envy was too cool to do homework, but somehow he hadn't flunked yet. He smoked a lollipop because the cigarette was censored. "This Roy guy is so lame," he said.

"I agree," said Lust, whose giant breasts nearly falling out of her top weren't censored because I don't know. "Let's blow this popsicle stand and go ditch, because we're cool."

"I heard that," Greed agreed, whose shark teeth weren't censored because kids don't usually have those.

MEANWHILE

"I'm glad to be the token black person," said Roze.

"You're black?" Russell said in surprise.

"Ambiguously so, yes," Roze replied.

"Can you tell it like it is?" Russell asked.

"No, I'm kind of reserved," Roze answered.

"Then you're not black," the whole class replied.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME FIFTY THOUSAND PUSHUPS!" Izumi yelled because she is evil evil evil evil evil evil and I think my opinion is very objectice.

MEANWHILE

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bradley, the principal.

MEANWHILE

"I an gun-crazy for no reason," Riza the lunchlady said as she shot a person in the foot for asking for a carton of milk.

"GWAH MY FOOT!" said the person.

Then Lust tripped so everyone could see her underwear because OOH PANTIES I guess.

NEXT TIME

Winry gets pregnant again while she's still pregnant because that makes drama and I say so. Ed finds his long lost twin Edwina who lost her arms, legs, and ear and got automail. Lust has even more cleavage because there's no way guys will watch unless there's cleavage. Al plots Roy's death and Riza shoots somebody to prove she's an evil gun-crazy something or other. Bradley has coffee and Hohenheim gets lost in the bathroom again.

* * *


	12. Bye

If you only have the willpower to check out one of the extras, then this happy authoress highly suggests the TSGTM Twitter. Even if you don't follow it, pop in from time to time to check it out. That's where I inform my readers about how upcoming chapters are coming along, approximate due dates, any unforeseen delays, and so on. It's worth a peek! Just head to Twitter and search "zilosugarpill" (one word)

* * *

Zilo: There are no responses today because I wanted to get this uploaded as fast as fast can be! I know you've been waiting long, and I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! I worked hard to rewrite the chapter after I lost it, so many thanks to **Dragon of Twilight, I bashed Voldie's head, 13Lulu's, Ailia Sparrowhawk, Vampire Note, Namikazelil, Oshima zakura, Half Human Homunculi, fullmetalshadowwolf, chiyochan, Asj Johnson, ZarosKnight, The Sora-muffin, PurpleSin, Koinu-chan, Wandering Hitokiri, Idiot Lloyd and Genius Genis, azori, ObsessionsGoTooFar, **and **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR, **and thanks and welcome to **CRiMSOnALLoY, cwizumi, **and **CakesInTheSummer**! Whew! If anyone has any questions of any sort in their review, I will be sending answers via PM within the next few days!

Risty: You're forgetting something.

Zilo: You're right! (hands **cwizumi **an "I Read The Switch Glitch In 1 Day And All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt" tee) Anyway, here we are!

* * *

**12: Bye**

_Risty's P.O.V._

"I'm fine, I swear," Zindelo tried to convince me.

"You are _not _fine," I told him firmly, squeezing my hands together in my lap so he wouldn't see my worry.

Zindelo glanced briefly at his dad, whose back was to us as he spoke to Luludja in hushed tones, and then looked back at me. There were dark, unhealthy-looking circles under his brown eyes. "Seriously," he told me, trying to sound macho, but his voice was weak. "It's no big deal. I'll be back to normal in no—"

"Stop saying that!" I burst out suddenly, my anxiety breaking through. Zindelo looked surprised at my outburst. Luludja and Zindelo's dad stopped talking for a moment, but then started again.

I looked down at my lap. "Look, Miss Luludja told me what happened on the way over," I said to my hands. "She said that you passed out, Zindelo. That's not fine, and please stop pretending that it is. You're not well, and I can see that. I don't want you lying to me to make me feel better or whatever your reason."

Zindelo didn't say anything for a moment. I started to twist my fingers again and looked up at him. He had slumped in his hospital cot a little more, his chin on his chest, and was looking down at his own lap. "I just don't want you to worry," he said, sounding a little hurt.

I almost told him it was too late for that, but I caught myself. "I know," I said, managing to smile. "And I appreciate it. Just...rest and get better, okay?"

Zindelo looked up at me and produced a smile of his own. "Okay."

I had no idea if the doctor had told him what Luludja had told me, so I didn't bring it up. But she had informed me on the way to the hospital that there was a chance that both Zindelo and Nuri could die from the second wave of this mystery illness. Just the thought of losing someone I knew was enough to make me want to cry, but I held it in. Tears wouldn't help right now.

A hand descended on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Luludja. She nodded at me as Zindelo's dad sat on the other side of his son's cot. "I want to talk to you for a second," she said to me.

"Okay." I got up and followed her to the other side of the curtain that served as a door.

"Listen," Luludja said to me. "This...death-fever that's going around is proving to be very dangerous to those who start working too hard without giving themselves enough time to recover."

I nodded. Zindelo had said that the nurse had told him the same thing.

"I want you to go back to your apartment. You don't look like you're getting the symptoms back yet; you should take it easy and make certain you don't," Luludja said firmly.

"But I haven't visited Nuri yet! I wanted to see how she was doing," I protested.

Luludja just shook her head. "I'll call you with an update. Unless you want to end up here in the next few hours, you need to go."

I was still ready to argue my case, and she could see it. She gave me a look. "Besides, don't you want to check on your friend? He was sick too, wasn't he?"

Envy.

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about him. Envy had opted to return to the apartment instead of coming with us to the hospital, looking almost like he was nervous about something, and I'd quickly put him out of my mind as there were more pressing matters. But Luludja was right. I had to make sure Envy was okay too.

* * *

I ran full speed back to the apartment, my mind imagining all sorts of horrible things. I wished that Envy had come with Luludja and me to the hospital. Now I was worried and scared. I couldn't help but run, even though Luludja had told me I needed to take it easy to ensure that I didn't get sick again. Envy had just spent the afternoon saving me from thugs. And if I knew him at all, I knew he'd never admit if he wasn't feeling well. The last thing I wanted was for Envy to land in the hospital as well.

I just couldn't believe this. Was it really possible that Nuri or Zindelo might die? It had happened to a lot of others, Luludja had said. People were getting scared.

My chest was heaving. I realized I was running too hard and had to force myself to stop. I hunched over, putting my hands on my knees, sucking in air.

_They're not going to die. I won't think that. Zindelo and Nuri will be just fine. And so will Envy. I won't be afraid. I won't! _I thought fiercely.

Finally, when I had caught my breath, I started walking again. I had to be careful. If I pushed myself too much I might get sick again. And I had too much stuff to do for that to happen.

* * *

When I made it back to the complex, I felt relieved. I was here at last. Now I had to check on Envy. I jogged up the steps and raced to our door. Then I stopped short when I realized it was wide open.

"What...?" I said in confusion. A rush of fear raced down my back, but I pushed it away and stepped into the doorway.

Nothing looked disturbed, but the place was empty. I went and checked the bathroom, the only area in the apartment I couldn't see, but that was empty too. I looked around, as if expecting Envy to appear out of nowhere if I turned my head enough.

"Envy?" I called out.

Nothing.

I swallowed hard, trying not to panic. _Okay, just stay calm. Envy wouldn't just run off and leave. He likes hanging out with you, remember? Or something. Maybe he just went outside._

It was hard not to feel dread, though. Envy didn't do very much besides lounge on the sofa or follow me around. He'd never mentioned going anywhere. That didn't mean much when it came to Envy, but why would he go alone? He seemed to prefer having me around when we were outdoors, in case we ran into some people.

"Okay, calm down," I told myself. "There's no rule that Envy can't go out somewhere alone if he wants to. He probably just got bored and stepped out for a second. No need to freak out."

Then, something on the couch caught my eye. I walked over to inspect it and found that it was a piece of paper. As a matter of fact, it was a corner of my map. I picked it up, confused, and turned it over to see if something was on the other side. It turned out to be a note.

_I left. Don't waste your time looking for me. I don't want to be found. I left you your stupid clothes and money, so don't go getting upset. Don't sit around wondering why either. I left because I felt like it. I got tired of hanging out with you._

I stared at the note, my mouth hanging open, like I couldn't believe what I was reading. And I really couldn't. I read the note again, like I was looking for some hidden message. The same words stared back at me, and I could imagine Envy's exasperated tone as he said them.

_I got tired of hanging out with you. _That was what held my attention the most.

For a moment, I didn't think anything. And then, I slowly began to figure out what this meant. Envy had left. Envy had just up and left, and had only left behind a note to tell me so. He hadn't waited to say goodbye or anything. He'd just left me.

Automatically I sank down on the couch, still holding the note in front of my face. I read the note again, still stunned.

_I left._

_I don't want to be found._

_I felt like it._

_I got tired of hanging out with you._

Tears began to fill my eyes as my brain finally caught up. I thought that Envy and I had been making progress. Sure, Envy was still Envy, but we'd had better conversations. He'd admitted he didn't mind hanging out with me. And wasn't I his liaison anyway? Why had he left? Why couldn't he wait until I came back to leave, instead of sneaking off like a coward with only this lame note to tell me where he was? Why did he have to be so mean about it?

_It's not fair, _I thought, my hands shaking as I held the note. _Why did he do this to me? It's not fair! _I lunged to my feet in a rush and, tears blurring my eyes, began to rip the note into pieces. _Why?! _I thought, now furious and hurt and devastated all at the same time. _Why did he do this? Why?! WHY?! Doesn't he care? I thought he liked me!_

_That jerk._

_How could he do this?! Not now! Not when Zindelo and Nuri are sick and they might die! I've got enough to deal with!! I don't even know where Ed is yet! Why did he DO this?!_

I kept tearing until the note was confetti. It didn't help me to feel better. I could feel anger building in me now, and it was stronger than the rest of what I was feeling. I suddenly wanted to break something.

I curled up instead.

_He betrayed me, _an angry voice said in my head. I had the fleeting idea of tracking him down and beating him up. He was weakened now, and if I was pissed enough I could probably take him.

_What are you saying! _The more reasonable side of me was appalled. _Not only is that a waste of time, it would never work! And it's just a bad idea!_

_It would make me feel better._

_IT'S A BAD IDEA!_

There was a knock on the door, and I looked up, snapped back to reality. I didn't even remember closing the door. I wiped my face, trying to make myself presentable, before I went over and opened the door.

Cray stood before me. "Oh, hi Cray," I said, wincing as my voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "What can I help you with?"

"Luludja called to tell you she's coming over," he said.

"Oh. Okay."

"She strictly said for you to be resting as well," he went on.

"Oh, I am, promise," I lied.

That seemed to satisfy him, so he concluded his business with a nod and left. I closed the door and turned to face the now empty apartment, trying not to think too hard. I didn't want to end up throwing things around the room or collapsing into a sobbing mess.

I resignedly walked over to where I had dropped the remainder of Envy's note and scooped the pieces up. I avoided looking at them as I walked over to the wastebasket and dropped them in. Then I noticed the ball of paper at the bottom. The wastebasket had been empty when Envy and I had left the apartment that morning.

Something convinced me to reach down and pick it up. I unballed it, wondering what it might be. It was another note.

_I left. Don't come looking for me. If I see you coming after me, you'll regret it. So just go on your merry way and do whatever the hell it was you were doing before I started following you. You'll be fine on your own._

_Sorry, I guess._

It looked like this had been the original note Envy was going to leave me, but he changed his mind. Was it because this one was worded more nicely?

I crumpled it back up and dropped it in the wastebasket. Either way, it didn't matter Envy had still abandoned me, and I was still alone.

_I'm alone again._

The thought upset me now more than anything that had just happened to me. I was now alone. Sure, there was Luludja and the others, but I'd just met them. I didn't really know them. And they all thought I was some random wandering Roma girl. They didn't know the real me. And if I ever tried to tell them my real story, I'd probably get locked up in an asylum somewhere.

And now I was stuck with them.

I hugged myself, more tears filling my eyes and falling. It had never really occurred to me until now just how much I had really needed Envy. He was the only one who _knew _me, and now he was gone.

_No, he's not just gone. He left like the selfish jerk Homunculus he is. He doesn't care about me at all. He never did. He never would._

My inner voice was filled with bitterness and venom. In a strange way, it almost felt like another me saying the words. Like the part of me that was in charge of being angry or something. Whatever it was, this angry part of me was getting angrier by the moment.

_Now I'm all alone again. I've got nobody to care about me._

_That's not true, _I sort of argued back. _There's Zindelo and Luludja and—_

_Them! Ha! They don't know anything at all! They just think they do. They look down at me and see a Roma with weird eyes. They don't see a girl who's been through all I've been through, the pain and the memory loss and everything!_

It was true. There was no way they could ever know the truth, either. Why would they believe it?

_So now I AM alone! There's nobody to look out for me! And I don't know how to look out for myself! _Angry Me was getting louder and angrier. I put my hands over my ears, like that could block it out, but of course it couldn't because Angry Me was inside my head.

_Envy did this! I HATE ENVY!_

I might have yelled that last part out loud, I'm really not sure. But I did kick the wastebasket. It bounced against the wall and landed upside down, a dent in its side, all of its contents now on the floor.

_I HATE EVERYBODY! _Angry Me said.

_EVERYONE IS WRONG! EVERYONE SHOULD DIE!_

That was when I started to feel the familiar darkness around me. The multitude of voices, some sympathetic, some screaming for vengeance and some just making a general ruckus. I crouched and put my chin on my knees, still holding my hands over my ears, my eyes squeezed shut.

_All of them...all of those humans._

I imagined the others agreeing with me. A lot of times they would, I suddenly remembered. A lot of times they would even ask my advice on a subject. They usually liked what I said.

_Something should be done. That abnormal scum Envy should be punished. But I don't know where he is._

_The other children considered this at the highest volume possible. All sorts of suggestions were being tossed around._

_What about Luludja?_

_Luludja, yes! Luludja! the rest cheered._

_A sick smile spread across my face. She would cross the threshold soon, wouldn't she? She had mentioned coming to visit. No human who summoned the Gate escaped without punishment. Most of the time, anyhow. We pretended that there weren't a few exceptions to that rule. After all, "most humans who summon the Gate are punished" doesn't sound quite as good._

_Wait...wait! _a small part of me protested. _She didn't summon the Gate! She's coming to visit the apartment!_

_Well that was just silly. I wasn't in an apartment; I was in the Gate. And a human was about to be punished._

_Was that knocking? Who in the world knocks on the Doors?_

_That's not enough, the children were telling me. The others should be punished too._

_Why? Reasonable Me asked. What did they do?_

_THEY'RE HUMANS! we chorused, shutting her up. That's enough of a sin to warrant some kind of punishment._

_I would open the Doors. I would let her in. I would be the one to_

_"NO!"_

_All of a sudden, everything around me seemed to crack, like glass. Something was wrong. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't. That voice had cut clear through everything like a sword or a really sharp butcher knife._

_Wait...what am I doing? I thought, confused. I could feel both the darkness of the Gate and the apartment around me, like I was stuck halfway between a dream and waking up. But which one was real?_

_Wait a second, and whose voice was that? Didn't I know him?_

_"Stop it right now! Do you hear me!"_

_Oh yeah, I knew that angry tone. It was Ed. Even in the midst of whatever I was doing, I felt the automatic thrill at hearing him. But then I felt a little bit of worried fear. He was mad. Was he mad at me?_

_"Listen to ME!"_

_He was talking to me, I could tell. I'm listening, I told him._

_"You're cracking up. You're letting yourself get overwhelmed in your emotions!"_

_I was? Then I remembered what had happened. Envy had left me all alone. He had abandoned me because he didn't care about me at all and now—_

_"I TOLD you to STOP THAT!"_

_I sort of jumped at his loud tone. "W-What did I do?" I whimpered, hurt that he was yelling at me._

_"You're not alone. You hear me? You're not alone! So quit wallowing in your own self-pity and get up!"_

_"B-But I—"_

_"I don't want any of your excuses! Do you understand me!"_

_"Yes! I do! But Ed, I'm alone! What am I supposed to do?"_

_"What are you supposed to DO?" he repeated, like he couldn't believe I was asking this question. "What else?! Get up on your feet and move forward! Stop expecting to be taken care of and take care of yourself! In the end, you always have to learn to depend on your own strength, because you can't expect other people to carry you through life!"_

_He was right, I knew he was. I started to feel embarrassed. I was always telling myself to act like Ed might in a certain situation, and I had failed._

_"Now are you gonna sit there and let your emotions take over and let you do something stupid? Or are you gonna get over it and move on!"_

_The familiar darkness of the Gate was easing away with each word he said, like he was scaring it off by yelling. I was returning back to the apartment. It made it easier to listen to him without the children rambling in my ear. "I'll do what you say," I said._

_"Not what I say! What you need to do!"_

_"Okay, then that! I'll do what I need to do!" I yelled, wishing he would stop yelling._

_There was a moment's silence, and then he spoke again, this time without yelling and sounding almost like he was smiling. "That's better."_

The knock at the door pulled me out of my mind entirely. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, feeling like I'd just woken up from a dream. I stayed where I was for a moment, thinking hard. I had started to think I was back in the Gate, just like that other time. It was like I was...reverting, or something. I had been so thrown off-guard and upset by Envy's suddenly leaving me that I had nearly lost it.

Until that point, I had never realized how much I had needed Envy. I had been using him like a crutch to keep myself up. It was like I had been clinging onto him because I was scared of having to face the unknown alone.

But he kicked the crutch out from under me by leaving. And now I didn't have a choice. I really was by myself, and I would have to do this by myself. I would have to really stand on my own two feet. And I never actually had. Ever since this whole thing started, I'd had _some_body to be with me, to help me and sort of take care of me. Someone else made the tough decisions while I coasted along, making a much bigger burden out of my issues than I really needed to.

There had always been someone. Ed or Al, or Roy and Riza, or Miss Izumi, Winry, Zoe, even the Homunculi and Dante. But now there was just me. Risty the Non-Roma. And no one was going to help me this time.

_Can I really do this on my own? I've never had...well, never had any practice, _I thought.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, and I realized I couldn't keep them waiting. It was probably Luludja. I got up off the floor and straightened my clothes. _Just stay calm, and take it one step at a time, _I told myself as I walked over to the door. _You can do this._

I pulled open the door. Sure enough, it was Luludja. She gave me a smile. I managed to smile back. "Hi," I said.

"Good news," she told me. "Nuri's getting better. There's a bigger chance she'll pull through."

"That's great!" I said sincerely.

Luludja nodded. "By the way, do you remember our dinner a few days ago, when you volunteered to go to Scheden?"

I had to think on it for a few moments, but I did. "Yes," I said, nodding.

"I told you my friend would be here in a few days to pick you up. He's downstairs having something to eat."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh. Are we leaving right now?"

"He wants to get on the road as soon as possible," Luludja confirmed.

I opened my mouth to respond, but paused when I saw her hesitant expression. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't want you to fall ill again," Luludja said.

I considered this for a moment. "Well...all I'm doing is being drivens to another town and delivering mail, right? That's not too strenuous."

"I suppose," Luludja said.

I smiled at her. "I'll take it super-easy, promise. I'll walk as slow as an old lady and sit down every five minutes and bring a bottle of medicine to swig from—"

Luludja interrupted by laughing. "All right, all right, you don't have to convince me. I'm not your mother. As long as you're certain, I won't try to stop you. But please be careful. Make sure you let Mr. Manne know so he'll be alert."

"I will," I said, nodding. I was glad she wasn't going to try and stop me. Accomplishing this task was my way of starting to move forward. I needed it.

"Here, let me get my stuff together." I left the door open and hurried to my bed. I pulled my suitcase out from underneath. Most of my things were still inside, but a few items had made their way around the apartment. I found them all and packed them, purposefully ignoring the overturned wastebasket until the last moment.

Finally, I walked over to it and scooped all the spilled paper back in. I avoided the words Envy had written and set the wastebasket upright. I'd deal with the dent in the side when I got back.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said as I pulled on my dark brown coat and picked up my suitcase.

Luludja was still waiting at the front door. "That was fast," she commented.

"I didn't unpack very much," I admitted as I stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me.

"Hmm. Where's your friend?" she asked, as if just noticing his absence.

I winced, feeling the hurt and anger at Envy rising up again. "Oh, um...he...he took a trip," I said, unable to think up a clever excuse.

Luludja looked at me, and I suddenly found the floor very interesting. "All right," was all she said, but I had a feeling she understood more than she let on.

We walked the rest of the way to the lobby in silence. Luludja pointed over to the table section, where a man was sitting with his back to us, apparently eating lunch. "Come on, I'll introduce you," she said, heading over. I followed her.

"I'm back," she said, having reached the table a few seconds before me.

The man looked up. "So where's the amazing traveling partner you told me about?" he asked her, not seeing me yet.

I stopped in my tracks, stunned. It couldn't be. This was not funny. Before Luludja could turn to motion me over, I started moving again, almost stomping to her side and swinging around so I could look at him. And I was right.

"It's you!" I exclaimed at the Roy-alike.

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

Al kept looking at me. I ignored him and focused on driving. I knew what he was thinking about, and I didn't want to talk about it. I kept the car going at a reasonable speed. We would reach Scheden in about another half hour. So far I had managed to dodge Al's questions. I hoped we could make it until then.

Not a chance.

"Brother," Al began.

"I'm not talking about it," I said automatically.

"But why?" he demanded. "I thought you were opening up to me! Are we really going to go through this again?"

"I didn't say all that, I just said I'm not talking about it!"

Al lapsed into an angry silence. I heaved a sigh.

Five minutes later he spoke again. "If something happened, why won't you just tell me?" he asked, sounding pitiful.

I rubbed my temples with my free hand. "I just don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Is it the chest pains? Are they back?"

Fortunately that wasn't it, and I told him so. Al looked unhappy. I maneuvered the car slightly to avoid a small pothole.

There was another stretch of silence. Al was probably trying to come up with a new strategy to get me to talk. I focused on getting us to Scheden as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to.

I could understand that he was upset. After all, from the outside it had looked like I simply passed out again. He probably thought that something else had happened with Risty May and caused me to black out.

In truth, I hadn't really lost consciousness. In the back of my mind, I was still awake and able to see that I had fallen a few feet away from our apartment door, and that Noa, who had just been leaving, had rushed over to me and was trying to get a response out of me. But at the same time I was trapped at the Gate, confused and scared, and pretty angry too.

Noa had seen almost all of it. She had been shaking my shoulders, and the contact had allowed her access into my head. She might have fallen into the same state I did if Al hadn't shown up at just that moment. His panicked yelling of "Brother!" snapped her out of it.

Afterwards, she had been very quiet. Al asked her several times what she had seen, but Noa wouldn't tell him either. When his back was turned, she would give me a look, and I would shrug. I knew that she wanted some answers too. If I were her, I would, the most important of which would probably be "what the hell was that?"

Al and I had managed to pack up and get on the road without a major fight, though it was obvious Al was hurt and fuming by my "regression" as he called it. Now it was obvious Al was trying to strategize, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"So why did you yell no?" Al said suddenly.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You yelled 'no'. It was really loud. It sounded more like a command than just a reflex," Al said. He sounded conversational now, like he'd caught me in some trap.

I focused on the road. I remembered that part. I had seen that something bad was about to happen, though I wasn't exactly sure what, but Risty May's murderous thoughts were a clue.

Risty May's murderous thoughts.

If there was ever a person I thought _wouldn't _have murderous thoughts, it would be Al. And then Risty May. That was probably the most disturbing thing. I had thought she was only trapped in the Gate, but was it possible that she had actually become a _part _of it? What was it like at first? I wondered. Was she terrified? Did those creepy things force her to join?

All sorts of horrible thoughts and ideas ran through my mind, of what Risty May was suffering. Therefore, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Were you talking to Risty May? Through your heart connection?" Al asked.

I was scowling now, and I said nothing in response. Al noted my silence, and a scowl began to form on his face as well. "If something happened to her, you can't just keep it to yourself. She's my friend too!"

Of course she was. But that was different. Risty May wasn't just my friend. She was...something else. I don't know what, but "friend" just didn't cut it. And it felt like it would be wrong to tell Al about what she had been thinking and planning.

"I know that!" I snapped at him.

"So you just want me to worry about her and not know if she's all right? Is that it?" Al sounded indignant.

I took my eyes off the road to glare at him for a second. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said!" I told him.

"Then tell me what happened!" he demanded.

"I _can't_!" I looked back at the road, not wanting to crash the car. "It's too personal! I'm not going to tell you what she was thinking, so just give it up, okay? She's fine!"

Out of the corner of my eye, Al looked surprised. But I was too wound up to stop just yet. "She was just having a moment of weakness!" I wanted to believe this myself. "And it's none of your business!"

Al didn't say anything. I sighed again. I hadn't wanted to tell him all that much, but maybe now he would stop bugging me about it.

"...So she's okay?" he finally asked meekly.

"Yeah," I said.

Al shifted so he was facing the road also. There was even more silence, until I saw the first familiar buildings approaching. "Hey look, there's Scheden," I said.

"Already?" Al said in surprise. "The drive seemed shorter than I thought."

"That's because I'm such a good driver," I commented.

Al rolled his eyes, but I got him to smile. Soon we'd be in Scheden, and the investigation would begin.

"This kind of feels like old times," I said.

"You mean traveling to another town, looking for information?" Al asked.

"Yeah." _But this time, it's not the Philosopher's Stone, and you're not a suit of armor, _I thought. _And I'm—well, I'm a little different._

"Do you think we'll actually learn anything?" Al wondered aloud.

"Of course we will! We always do!" I said.

Al and I made some more small talk as we made it to the outskirts of the town. I could tell he still wanted to know what exactly had happened, but seemed to understand that I really wasn't going to tell him this time.

As for me, well, I was starting to change my mind about my decisions. Never before had I heard Risty May thinking the way she had. It was almost scary. It sounded more like something a Homunculus would think. I was kind of surprised that my voice had had any effect on her at all, but as soon as I had started talking—well really it was more like yelling—she had listened to me. If nothing else, I was glad she always seemed to listen to what I told her.

But now, I wanted nothing more than to get her out of that Gate. I didn't care about the vow I had made never to open a Gate again or how difficult it would be—she didn't deserve to be trapped in there, and I considered it my personal duty to do something about it. So I would. Al might be disapproving, but then again, he was her friend too, just like he'd told me. Maybe he wouldn't mind after all.

Then I would do it. I made up my mind as we drove onto Scheden's main road. Once we got back to Göttingen, I would look for a way to open the Gate again.

* * *

Zilo: I FINISHED THE CHAPTER AT LAST!

Envy: Took your sweet time, didn't you?

Zilo: Shut it, you Risty-abandoner!

Envy: (scowls)

Risty: Thank you for your patience everyone!

Zilo: AND EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BEFORE NEW YEAR'S!!!!

Ed: They'll hold you to that, trust me.

* * *

**Zilo needs a beta.**

My usual beta is having as hard a time betaing as I am writing chapters. So I need someone else with some good betaing chops to fill the position. If you're interested, please send me a PM with the filled-out form below. Please and thankies!

Name: (whatever you'd like me to call you)

Betaing Experience:

Why You'd Be A Good Beta For This Insane Authoress:

Anything Else I Should Know:


	13. Planning A Trip

Zilo: I TOLD YOU! (grabs some oxygen) Well, everyone, I decided to cram two chapters into one and make one huge end-of-the-year-thing, and you can thank **Oshima zakura **for that! So here it is, long, unbetaed, and beautiful! Does anyone have a soft bed I can rest in?

* * *

Zilo: **ObsessionsGoTooFar**, your reviews always make me laugh for some reason!  
Risty: I will survive!  
Zilo: Yay, you guessed right about Ed! CHEERS TO A CITY!  
Ed: You think I don't know that?  
Zilo: WE'RE ALMOST THERE! And oh yeah, THANKS FOR THAT THING YOU KNOW AND WE SHALL HAVE A SPLENDID TIME WORKING TOGETHER AND WHY IS THE CAPS LOCK ON oh that's better!

Zilo: Thanks, **Draconian Master**! And thanks for offering anyway, **Dragon of Twilight**!  
Risty: Hooray, independence!  
Envy: You'll never know.  
Ed: I am too!

Zilo: Hey there, **Asj Johnson**. You know, I was just watching your tutorial yesterday...  
Risty: That's a great idea! I'm going to—  
Envy: I thought I told you not to look for me.  
Risty: Well, you never listen to me, so I'm not listening to you!  
Roy: Surprise.  
Ed: Some things just shouldn't be shared!  
Zilo: Review malfunctions are odd, yes? Thanks for sending the rest so I didn't get confused!

Zilo: Well, **AmyElric4ever**, a beta is someone who is in charge of proofreading stories. The author or authoress sends them their fic chapter by chapter, and a beta checks for spelling and grammatical errors. Some betas, like me, even offer constructive criticism to help the author(ess) avoid making the same mistakes again. Betas are great to have, because it's hard to catch your own spelling errors! And thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Zilo: Yes, **Vampire Note**! I am ALIVE! Barely.  
Envy: (sneers) I'd like to see you try.

Zilo: Oh haven't you? Then welcome to the reviewers' table, **Devonlizz**! Thank you, thank you, thank you for so many kind words! I'm glad you found so many different things in the story to like! And I'm especially glad you're on board with the EdxOC and think it'll work well! Trust me, I do my very best to keep everyone in character, and ask my reviewers to help keep me in line. So thank you again, and I hope to hear from you some more!

Envy: **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR **can kiss my—  
Zilo: (smacks him with frying pan) NO INSULTING/CUSSING AT REVIEWERS!  
Ed: Eh, no big deal, Zilo doesn't have a life either.

Zilo: AHHHH! I MADE THE WORLD PANIC AND ALSO DIE!  
Al: **The Sora-muffin**'s right, Brother. Nobody lies to me, I'm too cute!  
Ed: ...Have you been talking to your fangirls again?  
Envy: (regenerates) What is it with crazy women and wielding heavy objects?  
Risty: Where are all these buses coming from?

Zilo: Exactly, **Mooncry**! And something tells me neither party would be up for that, **alexthegreat**.  
Envy: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Zilo: KURHURHURHUR! A DISSENTER IN THE FORM OF **Zaros Knight**!  
Others: ...What.  
Envy: As if! The pipsqueak can have her.  
Ed: (rants for about five minutes)  
Zilo: Ah, it's okay!

Zilo: Welcome and thank you, **Blooming Summer Snowflake**! No apologies necessary, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**! Just take care of your life and keep yourself going in the right direction!

Risty: WHAT?! THEY COULD?! OH NO!  
Zilo: You mean "ON HO!" Hey, **cwizumi**! Yay, you like your shirt!  
Envy: Do me a favor and forget that second note existed. Damn, I should have just eaten it...  
Ed: YOU'RE glad? I'm just glad she listened to me.  
Risty: I'm glad I didn't get a chance to hurt anyone too.  
Zilo: (has thinking look on)  
Ed: Oh no, I hate that look.  
Zilo: Thank you, **cwizumi**! You have given me a splendid idea!! (gives **cwizumi **an "I Just Helped The Authoress And I Didn't Know It" shirt)  
Roy: This should be good.

Zilo: **Purple Sin**!  
Risty: Wasn't it scary?  
Zilo: Something tells me the length of this chapter will be to your liking...  
Ed: I'm getting tired of waiting too! WHEN'S THE MEETING?  
Zilo: YOU'LL SEE SO SHUT UP. Yay a new Twitter follower! And thanks for the faith!

Envy: Like I care what **Namikazelil **thinks about me.  
Roy: Surprise, it's the Roy dude.  
Ed: What's "OMG"?  
Risty: Oh, it's an abbreviation for like chatspeak and... (launches into long-winded lecture about chatspeak)  
Zilo: Oh, go ahead and assume; you only live once! And look! I made the deadline!

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**! The links don't work! THEY'RE ONLY LINES OF EMPTY PROMISES! I guessed that it was a Photobucket account, so I searched for that username, but the albums were password-protected. Help, please! I want to see them!

Zilo: I believe you, **azori**.  
Risty: VERY disturbing!  
Noa: That's one thing to call it.  
Envy: Like I care.  
Zilo: Yay! YOU NOTICED!  
Envy: You'll never know my reasons.  
Zilo: Oh, it wasn't a slipup. Luludja knew her as Risty May from what Noa had told her. Hopefully you'll let me know if you see any other goofs, though!

* * *

Zilo: Now,. If you don't mind, I have a date with unconsciousness for the rest of the year! (passes out)

Risty: Uh, well, here's the next chapter, while we try to resuscitate my cousin...

Ed: Hey, Risty, what's this CPR thing? (points to pamphlet)

Risty: What? Hang on! (hurries over)

* * *

**13: Planning A Trip  
**_Risty's P.O.V._

"You seem familiar," the Roy-alike commented.

"We met in Witzenhausen, in the marketplace," I reminded him.

He took a bite of his sandwich, looking like he was thinking, then swallowed. "Oh, that's right. I remember your eyes; I just forgot the name," he said, taking another bite.

"Risty," I reminded him. Well, at least _I _had remembered _his _name. It wasn't too hard to remember when it was still plain old Roy.

"Mhm," he said with his mouth full, raising a finger as if to say, "Yes, that's what it was!"

Luludja looked amused. "So you two have already met?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That makes things easier."

That made things a little easier for me too, though I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment to already know my traveling partner. It seemed like just as I was preparing to take care of myself, here was someone else to help me.

I noticed that across the table was a small box and several sealed envelopes tucked into an open sack. "Are those the things we're going to deliver?" I asked, pointing at them.

"Yes," Luludja told me.

Roy had finally finished his sandwich, and he brushed the crumbs off his hands as he stood up. "And the sooner we do so, the sooner we can get back," he told me.

I nodded and indicated the suitcase in my hand.

"Is there anything else you need before you go?" Luludja asked.

"Not for me," Roy said.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"Oh are you?" she said, holding out a familiar brown medicine bottle to me. I grimaced, remembering my vow to take some of that horrible medicine while I was gone, but accepted the bottle. Luludja noted my discomfort and gave me an encouraging smile.

The three of us walked out of the complex together. A car was parked outside. Like the ones from the movie, it had no roof. Roy took my suitcase from me and set it on the floor in the backseat, since the seats themselves were occupied by a rolled-up blanket. He even opened the passenger door for me.

I hesitated, turning back to Luludja. This felt like when I had left Esmeraude and Oliva behind. "Um—tell Zindelo and Nuri I said goodbye and to feel better," I told her.

"I will, promise," she said, extending a hand. I took it, and got to experience my first Roma-hand-touching goodbye sequence. Then I steeled myself and climbed into the car. Roy closed the door behind me as I searched for a seat belt, and then realized the car had none. Great.

"Take care of her," Luludja told him.

"You have so little faith in me," Roy commented as he walked around the car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"I wonder why," Luludja commented. "Nevertheless, have a nice trip if you can."

Roy started the car. I twisted around to wave at Luludja as we pulled away from the curb and into the street. She waved back, and I watched as she and the complex got smaller and smaller until they disappeared around the bend. We drove past the hospital, and I realized that Zindelo was sitting at one of the windows with Nuri, who looked groggy but alive. I excitedly waved at them both, and they waved back, Zindelo's face lit up, and Nuri reacting more slowly. Then the hospital too disappeared as Roy took a right turn.

"You'd think you were never coming back," Roy commented as I finally turned back around and settled into my seat, pushing my bangs out of my face as the wind caught them and blew them around.

"Well...it kind of feels like that," I said, surprised that I felt that way.

"It won't be more than a couple of days," Roy assured me. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic," I protested, my mouth turning down.

Roy didn't argue the point, but I could tell he still thought so. I hoped he wasn't going to do this the whole way.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "Did you ever find your nephew?"

He glanced at me for a moment but mostly focused on the road. "As it turns out—"

"What's happening? Did we leave?"

"GYAH!" I screamed at the sudden voice behind me. My instincts caused me to leap forward for cover, which resulted in my clonking my head on the dashboard. I remained bent over and put my hand on the back of my head, wincing at the pain. "Owww..."

"Not dramatic, huh?" Roy commented, sounding a little smug.

"I got startled!" I said indignantly to my knees.

"I'm sorry!" the voice said. It sounded like a little kid.

"It's not your fault," I said, slowly sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

Roy glanced at my forehead, I guess to see if I'd drawn any blood. Seeing none, he turned back to the road. "Well, that's my nephew back there. Say hello, Simon."

"Hello!" the voice chirped brightly, and it only sounded familiar when I looked back to see Roy's nephew. Oh. It was the Selim-alike. "I'm Simon Manne," he went on, smiling at me. His eyes were blue instead of green, a dark blue like Roy's.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Risty F—Risty," I said quickly, smiling back at him. Then I frowned. "So...your last name is Man? Like, I-am-a-man Man?"

Roy opened his mouth to speak, but Simon beat him to the punch. "Well, it was originally Magne, like M-A-G-N-E, but then everybody pronounced it Mag-nay, so then it got changed to M-A-N-N-E," he explained.

"Oh. That's pretty interesting," I said.

"I thought so, too," he said brightly.

"So, um, what were you doing back there?" I asked, wondering where he'd been hiding.

"Oh, I was taking a nap," Simon explained.

"He does that from time to time," Roy commented.

"How come I didn't see you?" I asked.

"I was in the blanket," Simon said, like it was the most reasonable thing ever.

My brows raised. "Oh." I guessed he was the thing rolled up in the blanket that I'd seen laying on the backseat.

I turned back around and settled in my seat as Roy drove over what I guessed was a pothole, causing the car to bump a little. The last thing I wanted was to be catapulted out of the seat belt-less car.

"I just thought of something," I said, looking over at Roy.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Manne, or well, the way it used to be spelled with the G, it sounds kind of..."

"French?" he finished.

I nodded.

"We _are _from France," Simon told me, casually leaning over the back of the front seat like that wasn't completely and utterly dangerous.

"Really? Then what are you guys doing here? And how come you don't have French accents or speak French or something?" I asked.

"What's French got to do with it?" Roy said to me. "We both know plenty of languages, though of course I know more. My mother, his great-aunt, wanted us to be able to travel anywhere we like and be able to communicate."

"It's true!" Simon piped up. "Right now I'm working on Portuguese!"

"...Oh..." I said, a little stunned.

"But to answer your other question, we're doing that 'traveling anywhere we like' that my mother wanted for us," Roy said.

"Oh. Well, um, how come Simon's going with you? Why not his mom?" I asked.

"She hates traveling. She'd rather stay home and worry about things. I think she's afraid of cars or something," Simon said.

"I can't imagine. Traveling is fun," I said.

"I think so too! You get to learn things about people and other cultures and stuff! It's amazing!" Simon said.

Roy checked over his shoulder, for what I don't know, before slowing down the car's speed a little.

"So how did you get acquainted with Luludja?" I asked him.

"I've known her for a while. We're both in the business," he said.

"The business? Of what?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Hm. Well, then I guess I won't either."

"What? Oh come on!" I exclaimed. "Why can't I know? It's not like I'll tell anyone!"

"She didn't tell you for a reason, so I'll respect her wishes," Roy said.

"So I can't tell her either?" Simon asked, sounding disappointed.

"No," Roy told him.

I felt a pout form on my face. Why did I have to be kept out of the loop?

* * *

For the next hour, Simon told me what he could about his and Roy's lives. Roy had grown in up a small French village and started traveling when he was a teenager. Simon had only started going with him a couple of years ago. They'd gone all over Europe, avoiding the places with the most unrest. Simon told me that he wanted to visit America and Japan the most.

He even told me why he'd run away. "I was looking for someone," Simon explained.

"Who?" I asked, taking a bite out of my sandwich. Simon had passed them out from the back.

"My uncle's fiancée!" he told me cheerfully.

I choked, not expecting that answer, and Roy seemed to lose control of the car for a moment. I coughed a couple of times, catching my breath. "How many times to I have to say this? She's not my fiancée," Roy said, sounding annoyed.

"Not _yet_," Simon said. "But she's really awesome," he went on to me. "She knows how to shoot a gun! I've never met a girl who can shoot, much less as well as she can!"

This sounded like the Riza-alike. "What's her name?" I asked, still clearing my throat.

"Rita," he told me. It sounded close enough. He then went on to explain what a fiancée was, even though I already knew. I guessed that the term hadn't become widespread yet.

Eventually, Simon seemed to run out of topics about himself. We'd been driving for an hour and a half. I knew eventually they would ask, but I still wasn't prepared when Roy said, "So, you know all about us now, so tell us about yourself."

I swallowed. This story would need some serious help. I barely remembered anything after waking up outside Witzenhausen. I would have to guess that I had parents. "Well, let's see," I began, stalling a little. "Um...well, I used to live with my mom and dad, but I took a trip about, um...maybe two years ago, I guess. I ended up kind of lost. Like, _really _lost. But I made some new friends, and they helped me out a lot." I felt silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Did you ever get un-lost?" Simon asked.

"...Not really. I'm kind of trying to find one of my friends now. His name's Ed," I said.

"You plan on finding your way back home?" Roy asked.

I paused. "Yeah, if I can," I said, even though I wasn't even sure where home was.

"What about your friend? What's he like?" Simon asked.

"Ed? Well, he's a really good friend of mine. He's helped me a whole lot, more than I really deserve, since I kind of mucked up his life when I first met him face-to-face. But he's always been nice and helpful," I said. "One time he even came to save me when I'd been, er, kidnapped. Him and his brother."

Simon gasped. "You were kidnapped?! What happened?"

I had no recollection of this story, but somehow a safely edited version began to flow, as if someone else was telling it to me and I was repeating it. Simon looked rapt, and even Roy seemed to be interested.

"That's _amazing_!" Simon exclaimed. "So how did you guys get away? What happened after the explosions?"

"Um..." I paused, suddenly at a loss for words. Roy glanced at me. "Well...I'm not...really sure. I'm kind of, uh...suffering from amnesia."

"_What_?! No way! Really?!" Simon seemed excited by this. Roy just raised an eyebrow. "So the evil lady stole your memory somehow?"

"Um...I don't know," I said. The entire story I had just told was completely lost on me. I'd forgotten it already.

Simon looked disappointed for a second, then perked up. "But hey, if your friend Ed was the one who saved you, maybe when you find him he can refresh your memory!" he said.

I smiled at him. "If I do find him, I hope he can."

"Hmmm," Roy said. It sounded like there was a lot of weight behind that word, but he didn't say anything else.

* * *

After that, I managed to steer the conversation away from myself. Simon was more than happy to talk to me about just about anything, except of course this secretive business that no one wanted to let me in on. The talking made time fly by, and before I knew it we were driving into a town.

"We're here?" I said in surprise, looking around.

"Yep," Roy said. "Sooner than planned, but here we are in Scheden."

I gazed around, as if expecting the answer to everything to pop up in the street. The town looked like all the towns I'd seen before, but the buildings varied in color a little, and amazingly, so did the people. I'd never seen so many Roma and other dark-skinned peoples in the same area before. Most people were on foot, a few were in cars, and a lot were on bicycles.

"This city is known for being much more tolerant of other races," Roy explained to me, seeing my amazement at the diversity. "A lot of nomad types like Romani settle here."

"Wow," I commented.

"Where are we going to stay this time?" Simon asked his uncle.

"The same inn. They're the only place around here guaranteed to have a room," Roy said. "However, if we can finish soon enough, we might be able to hit the road before nightfall."

"But I like Scheden," Simon said.

Roy finally pulled up to the curb and parked in front of a three-story brown brick building with huge windows and potted plants everywhere. "All right, here's what we can do," Roy said to both of us as he turned the car off. "We can stop and get something to eat now, deliver the items, and spend the night here, or we can get to delivering now and try to beat the sun."

I considered. The more time we spent here, the more of a chance I had to find a lead on Ed. Then I definitely wanted to stay the night.

"Let's get something to eat!" Simon said immediately.

"Can we do that?" I asked Roy, casting my own vote.

He shrugged. "Fortunately for you two I'm made of money and have money trees in my backyard."

I blinked, then realized he was joking.

* * *

So we had a late lunch, or maybe it was an early dinner, at the small restaurant inside the inn of choice. Roy reserved two rooms: one for himself and Simon, and one for me. All during our meal I was restless, my fingers drumming on the table top, my feet tapping. I wanted to get out there and try to find a lead. I felt like I was so close. Even my heart seemed restless; I could practically feel it thumping in my chest.

Roy noticed. "In a hurry?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," I admitted.

"To look for your friend?" Simon asked.

I nodded.

Roy wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, then reached down to the empty seat beside him. He lifted the stack of envelopes, divided it in half, and held out one pile to me. "Here," he said. "And take Simon with you."

"Oh!" I accepted the envelopes. "Thank you! But, uh, how do I know where to go?"

"I know!" Simon said, holding his hand up like he was in class. "I'll show you!"

"Take your time," Roy said to me, a small reminder of what I had promised to Luludja.

I had already taken two doses of that disgusting medicine since we'd hit the road. I felt perfectly fine, but I wouldn't break a promise. "Okay," I agreed as I got out of my seat, holding the envelopes in both hands.

"We'll be back!" Simon said, jumping out of his own chair.

* * *

So the two of us set off to deliver the letters. Roy had given me seven of them, and fortunately Simon knew the best way to get to them all. We walked down the walkways together, me clutching the envelopes, Simon happily walking ahead.

I was glad to finally be moving. Now that I was here, I wanted nothing more than to try my hardest to find a lead on Ed. Even if he had left Scheden a while ago, certainly he interacted with other people, and maybe they would know where he went.

My best bet was to start with the people we were delivering these envelopes to. If they were a part of this secret business that no one wanted to tell me about, then it was likely they'd have plenty of connections and could at least point me in the right direction.

"Here's the first place," Simon said, stopping and pointing to the building beside us. It was a two-story building wedged in-between two much taller buildings.

I looked at the envelopes in my hand. They all had addresses on them. "Which one is this?"

Simon peeked at them and pointed at the right one. I pulled it from the stack and followed him in as he pushed open the front door.

* * *

Three uneventful deliveries later, we had made it to a residential street, and I had not a single extra shred of information about Ed's whereabouts. There were houses all around, though they looked more like buildings for business than the houses I was used to.

Simon helped me pick out the right envelope, and we walked up to the door of the house he specified and knocked. I looked over the last three envelopes as we waited, noting again that each address only had a street name. No city or state or anything.

The door opened. "Simon?" a familiar voice said.

I almost dreaded looking up to see the face I knew I'd recognize. But I did anyway.

"Hi!" Simon said cheerfully, covering my gasp. The Lust-alike from the end of the movie stood before me.

"Well, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you and your uncle for a while," the Lust-alike said with a very un-Lust-like smile. Then she seemed to notice it was just the two of us. "But, where _is _your uncle? And who's this?"

"He's off somewhere else. This is my friend Risty!" Simon introduced.

"H-Hi," I said, suddenly nervous. This seemed very fortunate. The Lust and Scar-alikes were the last ones to see Ed at the end of the movie. She had to know something.

The Lust-alike smiled at me. "What a nice name. I'm Ravi. It's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself.

Suddenly at a loss for words, I could only smile back. I was this close to a lead, I just knew it. Why was I suddenly so scared?

"We've got a letter for you from Luludja," Simon piped up.

"I thought as much. Why don't you come in for a moment? I know you always like the cookies," Ravi said.

"Hooray! I thought I would have to ask!" Simon cheered.

So we went into the house. It was small, but nice. I froze in the doorway, however, at seeing the Scar-alike sitting in an armchair, just a few feet away, reading a newspaper and looking a lot like the original Scar.

"Ezekiel, dear, we've got guests," Ravi said as she closed the door behind us.

The Scar-alike, Ezekiel, lowered his paper and eyed us. I suddenly had a flash of memory: of seeing the original Scar, looking at me as I quaked in fear. Back when I had been in Ed's body.

"Hi!" Simon said cheerfully.

"Where's your uncle?" was Ezekiel's pretty abrupt reply.

"This is Risty. She brought him here," Ravi said sunnily, like he was used to his being grouchy.

"H...Hello," I squeaked.

"A pleasure," Ezekiel said, though he sure didn't sound like it.

Ravi smiled at me again. "Don't mind my husband. He's a nice man in his heart," she said.

Well I hoped so, for her sake.

"Where are the cookies!" Simon cheered.

Ravi led us out of the main room and to a small but efficient kitchen. A plate of dark brown cookies was sitting on the small table in the middle of the floor. "Help yourselves," she said, and Simon did just that. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked me.

"Um, just water, please," I said, figuring I could take a little medicine while I was here. The thought made me grimace.

Ravi got a cup and filled it with water from the sink. Simon was already into his second cookie. I sat down at the table and took my bottle of medicine from my coat pocket, wondering when would be a good time to ask about Ed.

"So you're sick?" Ezekiel's voice suddenly came from behind me. I jumped, startled, and managed to knock the bottle on the floor _and _stub my toe against the leg of the table at the same time. "Ow! Sorry! Ow!" I exclaimed as I bent over to grab the bottle, which mercifully hadn't broken.

"She startles easily," Simon said, sounding almost as if he were scolding Ezekiel.

Ravi set the water on the table as I straightened up, wincing at the pain in my poorly-protected toe. "I'm not really sick. I'm just preventing a regression," I explained.

"I heard about something going around," Ravi mused.

"I won't give you anything, I promise," I said, opening the bottle of medicine.

Ravi smiled. She really liked to do that.

I took the medicine and quickly chased it with water, which helped a little. When I was finished, I remembered the envelope and handed it to Ravi. "I wonder what the news is this time," Ravi mused.

"Can I take one with me?" Simon asked, talking about the cookies.

"Of course you can, Simon."

Simon cheered again and grabbed one for the road. I sensed that our time was almost up, so I pushed myself to speak. "Um, Ms Ravi, c-can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Ravi said with another smile.

"I'm...looking for a friend of mine. His name's Ed. He's got long blond hair and gold eyes, kind of, er, you know, short. I was wondering if you'd seen him."

Silence. Ravi and Ezekiel exchanged glances.

"And what do you want with him?" Ezekiel asked me.

His stare unnerved me. "Um...I-I just want to find him. He's my friend. We got separated a while ago, and I just needed to find him..." I trailed off, intimidated.

"She's got amnesia!" Simon suddenly said, causing us all to stare at him. "She and Ed are really good friends, and one time he saved her from being kidnapped, but she doesn't remember how they got away or where he went, so she's trying to find him to recover her memory!"

Both Ravi and Ezekiel seemed surprised at this news. I blushed. "So if you know anything about her friend," Simon went on earnestly, "please tell her! It's important to her!"

Ravi hesitated, then looked at her husband, who seemed to consider, then nodded once. "We have seen him," she said to me. "Very recently, in fact. We're good friends with him."

"Th-Then you know where he is!" I exclaimed.

Ravi nodded. "He and his brother and friend moved to Göttingen," she said.

Göttingen. A new city. A real lead. I felt a burst of joy. "Do you know how far that is from here?" I asked, hoping it wasn't all the way on the other side of Germany.

Ravi thought about it for a moment. "By automobile, perhaps about three hours? Maybe less if you drive fast."

"Maybe Uncle Roy could take you!" Simon said to me.

If he would, I would love him forever.

* * *

After thanking Ravi and Ezkiel for everything, we delivered the rest of the letters without incident and made it back to the inn before it was completely dark. I couldn't restrain my happiness at finally having a real lead again. I didn't know if Roy was willing to drive me to Göttingen, but somehow, some way, I'd get there.

That night I lay on the bed in my inn room, my face half-mashed into the pillow, thinking. So much stuff had happened to me, and it had only been about a month since I'd woken up naked and alone on this side of the Gate. It felt like it had been forever, like it had taken weeks and weeks just to get to the next step. But it felt like it was winding down, and soon I would find Ed.

_"You plan on finding your way home?"_

Roy's question bounced around in my mind. Maybe one day I'd be able to remember where exactly home was, and then I would look for a way to get there. But right now, the only thing clear in my mind was Ed. He was top priority. If I could find Ed, I just felt like everything would be all right.

I closed my eyes. My memory was so spotty, but it seemed like the easiest things to remember were anything to do with Ed. Piggybacking off of that, I could regain snippets of other things that had happened to me. Familiar faces that eventually regained names, places, foods, practing alchemy…

Necklace! I suddenly remembered it. Two instances flashed in my mind: holding a box that contained the silver oval on a chain, and then a familiar fist closing around that same oval and snatching it off my neck.

Now I remembered. In the Gate, Ed had reached for me, but he had only managed to yank my necklace off. That necklace had been important to me. Someone I really cared about gave it to me. If I concentrated, I could vaguely make out a pale face framed in dark hair, but her name still got away from me.

Maybe, when I found Ed, he'd remember who'd given it to me. I hoped so. I pulled the covers over my head, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was awakened by someone knocking on my door. I sat up and stretched, yawning. Where was I? Oh right, the inn.

"_You awake in there?_" Roy's voice called.

"Oh, yes," I called, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"_We're having breakfast in the lobby in ten minutes._"

"Okay, I'll meet you thaaaaaaaaar." A yawn stretched my words.

I climbed out of bed and dragged my suitcase out from underneath. I should be ready to go in ten minutes. I pulled on my brown skirt and white top and put on my brown coat over them. Then I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. I had a sudden impression that it used to take me a whole lot longer to do my hair. I wondered why. How long did it take to brush and pull back? Unless I used to do a lot of different styles, like Oliva did.

Twelve minutes later, I was heading into the lobby. Roy and Simon were sitting at a four-person table by the window. I joined them, sitting next to Simon. A plate of food was waiting for me.

"Morning!" Simon said to me.

"Morning, Simon. Morning, Mr. Roy," I said.

Roy nodded.

"I was telling my uncle all about what happened yesterday!" Simon said. He then paused. "If that was okay," he added uncertainly.

"That's fine," I assured him with a smile as I picked up my fork and started to eat.

"I understand you'll need a ride to Göttingen," Roy said.

I nodded, my mouth full.

Roy checked his watch, and then the sky outside. "We'll be heading back to Scheden to drop off some letters for Luludja. After that, we can take a trip there."

"Really?" I exclaimed, my eyes shining. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me! Thank you!"

Roy waved his hand. "It's not a problem."

Simon and I grinned at each other. This was great.

We talked about other things as we ate breakfast, such as the weather and the current times. I knew next to nothing about what was going on right now, so I could only nod at the right moments. Simon, surprisingly, knew a truckload about current events and discussed them with Roy like an adult.

"At least the economy's shaping up to get better," Simon commented. Then he lowered his voice. "But I heard that that guy who was behind the Beer Hall Putsch is out of prison."

"Hitler?" I said, surprising myself.

Simon nodded.

I bit my index fingernail. I would have to rack my brain and try to remember when the Holocaust had taken place. Since I was firmly in the category of Roma at the moment, it would be dangerous for me to be in Germany when all the Nazism started. I hoped that it wasn't too soon—I wanted to find Ed first.

And then I saw Al.

Everything in me froze at that precise moment. I think I might have even dropped my fork. _Can that be—no, calm down. Make sure it's not just some guy who looks like him._

He was passing by the window. His hair had grown just a little, and he seemed taller and leaner. He had on a tan coat, dark slacks, and a white dress shirt. There was a slight smile on his face.

I wasn't wrong.

That _was _Al.

I had to get to him before he walked away. Almost blindly—since my eyes were stuck to Al—I got out of my seat. Dimly I noticed Roy looking at me in confusion, and Simon asking me what was wrong, but I'd lost the ability to speak.

My body was able to send the right signals to get me walking to the front door. Al had long since passed by the window. I tried to open the door, but it wasn't working. I wasted ten solid seconds pulling when it was a push door. When I finally figured that out, I shoved it open, not even really caring if it whacked somebody in the face outside.

I got onto the sidewalk. My legs were shaking. I looked around wildly. I didn't see him. Where had he gone?

Realizing that I was working against myself, I forced a measure of calm long enough to scan every person in sight. No one. Nowhere. Al had disappeared—or maybe he'd never been there to begin with. Maybe I'd dreamed him up, obsessing over a link to Ed.

_No, that can't be it...can it?_

He didn't magically appear.

The whole thing had been in my head. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes. The crash of disappointment was so hard that I nearly collapsed on the ground. How could this be? I could have sworn I'd seen him.

Up the street, a door opened. I saw a flash of tan on dark, and my eyes whipped to the source. My emotions did another crazy surge as I saw Al again, walking away from me, carrying a small bag. It was him, no doubt. It wasn't some stranger and it wasn't a hallucination. It was really him!

"Al," I tried to say, but my voice failed me again.

He was walking farther away. My legs wouldn't move. My mouth wouldn't work. I was going to stand here and let Alphonse Elric just walk away from me.

_No, _I thought.

"Al," I said. My voice croaked. "Al," I said again, and it cleared. "Al." It was better now. I raised my volume. "Al. Alphonse. Al!"

The sound seemed to break me out of my stupor. I started to move, my voice getting louder with each step. "Al! Alphonse! _Alphonse_!"

He paused, as if he'd heard his name but wasn't sure it was for him. I wouldn't let him think that again.

"_ALPHONSE_!"

He stopped. He turned. His eyes looked back, but he wasn't looking at me yet.

"_ALPHONSE ELRIC_!" I yelled like I was mad. I was still moving towards him, and now he couldn't miss me if he tried.

Al looked at me, and the look changed into a stare. His eyes widened. He gasped.

I kept walking. If I stopped I might faint. There were already tears running down my cheeks. Al started to move towards me now, and we stopped about a foot away from each other.

"It can't be..." he said in that familiar voice, his tone full of amazement. "Risty...May?"

"I found you," I choked, tears clogging my voice. Then I couldn't take it anymore and threw myself at him. His head was over mine, as usual, but I was able to wrap my arms around his chest and hug him. "Al! Oh my God, Al! I found you! _I really found you_!"

Unlike Ed, Al hugged me back. I cried into his chest, unable to say anything else. I just couldn't believe I'd actually found Al. I felt a wave of guilt for not even thinking about him all this time, but that melted into relief at seeing him again.

"It's really you!" Al was saying. "Risty May, we've been so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine, I'm just fine!" I managed to say.

We hugged for a few moments longer, then pulled back to look at each other. Al seemed excited now. I was grinning like I'd won the lottery, and I freed up a hand to wipe my face.

"I thought—we _both _thought you were trapped in the Gate," Al said. "How did you even get here?"

"It's a long story," I told him. "I'm just so happy to see a familiar face again! I mean, a familiar one that _knows_ me!"

Al's face split into a grin of its own. "It's really good to see you," he said.

"Same here. I've been wandering around for what seems like forever looking for you guys!"

Al let out a laugh. "Really? Brother was certain you were still in the Gate. In fact, he's been feeling pretty guilty about it."

"Guilty? Why would he—oh my gosh, Al, _is he here somewhere with you_!?"

The sudden overflowing of excitement spilled into my voice. I nearly jumped up and down, unable to keep myself from hoping. A rational part of me told me I might be in for a disappointment, but I couldn't hold it in.

"He is!" Al said, and I nearly broke his back when I hugged him again.

"Please tell me where! I have to see him!"

"Friend of yours, I'm guessing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at Roy's voice, and I felt Al start as well. "Oh!" I exclaimed, spinning around to see a confused Simon and Roy with one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry! Guys this is Al, Ed's brother! Al, this is Roy and Simon Manne. They're French!"

"It's nice to meet you," Al said politely, shaking Roy's hand. He was surprised, I could tell, but he hid it well.

"Likewise," Roy said.

"Where is he?!" Simon demanded.

Al blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Ed? Where's Ed? Risty needs to see him right away!" Simon said.

I spun back around to Al. "Please, can you tell me where he is?" I asked.

"Better. I can show you," Al said.

* * *

The building looked like an apartment complex. It was several stories tall and split into two sections, with an outdoor hallway making up the space in the middle. Stairs led to the floors above.

"I was here yesterday," Roy commented.

I barely heard him. Again I was consumed by an irrational fear that had my knees knocking together. What if something went wrong somehow? I wasn't sure what exactly might happen, but I was scared anyway.

Al touched my shoulder, and I looked up at him to see an encouraging smile. "It's number 208, on the second floor," he told me.

"Y-You're not coming?" I squeaked.

"Reunions are personal," he told me.

"Yeah!" Simon piped up.

Roy shrugged in agreement.

"O...Okay," I whispered.

Al leaned in as if to tell me a secret. "He's been really worried about you, you know. He's missed you terribly," he told me in a low voice.

Ed really missed me?

I realized that I had been partly afraid that Ed wouldn't be as happy to see me as I would be. Somehow Al had known that, even though I hadn't. I felt some of the fear ease, and I smiled up at him. "Thanks," I said.

He knew what I meant. "Of course."

I squared my shoulders and marched towards the stairs. I heard Simon whisper something to Roy, but couldn't make out what it was. I focused on getting up the stairs without losing the confidence Al had lent me.

Going up the stairs, alone with my thoughts, I thought about how much of my time I'd spent thinking about Ed and hoping I would see him again. And now I was about to. I couldn't be scared. I actually ran up the last few steps to the second floor.

A walkway stretched out before me. Doors lined the wall on both sides. To my left, the door was labeled 202. To my right, 201. I started forward, mentally counting the doors. 208 was three doors away.

It opened.

I stopped, my heart beating faster. Somehow I knew it was him coming out. And I was right.

He pushed the door closed with his foot, holding his automail wrist as he flexed the joints in the fingers. He had a small frown on his face that came from concentration instead of unhappiness. His coat was draped over his left arm, and his missing glove was stuffed in his pants pocket. His clothes looked that same as in the movie, except the pants were black and the waistcoat seemed to have a reddish tint to it. His hair was still in a ponytail, but it had grown, falling all the way to the middle of his back.

His eyes were pretty much the same.

I felt the way I had when I saw Al, only twice as bad. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure they could hear it downstairs.

He was focusing on his automail, and I heard him softly say, "Dammit." The sound of his voice nearly knocked me out. It was like a bolt of electricity crackled through my whole body when I heard it.

I sucked in a breath, and he heard it. He looked up, and his eyes met mine. For a split second I felt like I would never have to regain one iota of my memory as long as I could be around him. I have no _idea_ what made me think that either.

* * *

_(Edward's P.O.V.)_

I left Greta's apartment, flexing my automail fingers as I pushed the door closed. "Dammit," I sighed. Greta had pretty much told me she had no idea why the second joints in my automail was looser, and she didn't think she'd be able to do anything about it. She'd been pretty good at minor maintenance on it back when Al, Noa, and I still lived here in Scheden, but the complex things were beyond her.

I guessed that I would have to see if I could find someone else with mechanical prowess, who would be willing to fix it and not tell anyone about it. But another Greta would be hard to find, and the last thing I wanted were rumors spreading about me.

I heard a gasp and automatically looked up to find the source. When my eyes met a pair of familiar blue ones, I stiffened and repressed a string of swear words.

I should have known that eventually I'd come across Risty May's double. I just hadn't let myself think about it. But now here she was, staring at me like she'd seen a ghost. I realized my automail was exposed and easily viewable and wanted to swear again. No wonder she was staring at me like that! I'd have to think of an excuse and get out of there before she started asking questions or screaming or something.

Then I realized something was wrong. She wasn't staring at my hand; she was staring at my face.

Either way, I would have to make sure I calmed her down at least a little before I beat a hasty retreat. I quickly slipped on my other glove, and then slowly put my hands up, palms out, around chest level. "Hey, look," I began, not sure what exactly to say, "fake arms are no big deal."

She blinked once, and that seemed to shake her staring. Her look changed to one of confusion. She took a step forward, and I stiffened. Was she going to try to examine it?

She eyed me for a moment, looking uncertain, then shook her head rapidly. I noticed that her hair was much longer than Risty May's, and in a pretty unexciting low ponytail. Risty May had liked doing all sorts of things with her hair. I supposed her double was less into that sort of thing.

"You..." she said, then stopped herself. I swallowed hard at hearing that familiar voice. I could get myself through this. I had survived the Winry double, hadn't I? But this was affecting me much more, and I didn't know why.

Suddenly, a light seemed to dawn in her eyes, and she took another step forward. "You think I'm the Risty-alike!" she exclaimed suddenly, like she was announcing the cure to a disease instead.

Her words confused me. How would she know anything about that? Who had told her?

Unless...

No. It was impossible.

"Ed, it's me," she said. "It's me, Risty, really!"

I stared at her. My mouth was probably hanging open like the muscles had been paralyzed. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. But it was so different from the nightmares I usually had. Instead of being angry with me, forcing me to relive my guilt, she actually looked _happy _to see me.

No, it just couldn't be. Something had to be missing. "What are you talking about?" I demanded, my voice coming out a little harsher than I'd planned. Maybe this was some sort of ruse by this mysterious organization I was investigating. They'd broken into my apartment; maybe they'd somehow found out about her. But how would they know she had a double?

She faltered, looking uncertain again. Then she seemed to reach within herself and find courage. "I know what I'm talking about!" she said to me, with enough force that I was surprised. "You're Ed, and I'm Risty, and stop making me expend energy convincing you! I'm about ready to faint right now!"

This just didn't make sense. Risty May was in the Gate. How did she get out? She had very little alchemy skill; she couldn't have opened it up herself. I couldn't seem to adjust my mind from her in the Gate to her standing in front of me.

"Al brought me here! I ran into him in the street! He showed me where you were!" Now tears were starting to brim in her eyes. I had seen that same expression on her face a dozen times as she prepared to cry. "D-Don't you believe me? I've been looking for you for a _month_!"

A month. One month ago I had passed out and fallen down the stairs.

"You're not in the Gate," I finally managed to say.

She shook her head, hard.

I tried to wrap my head around this. Certainly it wasn't too difficult. Risty May had somehow escaped the Gate and come looking for me. How hard was that to believe?

"How did you get out?" I wanted to know.

She bit her lip and looked down, wringing the life out of her hands. "I don't know. I-I don't remember. I've forgotten a lot of things about myself. But I remembered you!" she said suddenly, her head snapping up. "And when I got sick that one time, I talked to you! And you talked to me yesterday! You kept me from doing something bad! Please, Ed, you _have _to believe me! I've worked so hard to find you!"

We were about two feet away from each other. She was struggling not to cry, and that somehow touched me as brave in her own way. She always just cried, over just about anything. But now she was trying to be strong, even under my interrogation.

It _could _be possible.

I walked towards her, stopping a few inches away. It looked like she hadn't gotten any taller; somehow _my _head was a couple of inches over hers. She wiped the tears away and looked up at me, hope in her eyes. I looked down at her, still unsure.

Why wasn't she mad at me? Why wasn't she blaming me for leaving her in the Gate? Why hadn't the yelling started? She seemed happy to see me. It felt so wrong. I wanted to demand why she wasn't scowling at me.

Her focus changed, and she reached out with one hand. I didn't realize I was wearing the necklace over my clothes until she touched it with a finger. "This necklace...this is the one I lost, when you were trying to grab me," she said, sounding like she was talking to herself. "You kept it?"

"Yeah," I said softly, watching her stare at it. I was using everything in me to remain calm; otherwise I'd explode in a ball of emotion. And I've got a reputation to uphold.

She gazed at it some more, then looked up at me again. "You believe I'm me now, right?" she asked, her tone practically begging me.

I managed a smile. "Yeah."

Her answering smile was so bright it practically lit up the general area. "I'm so glad! You don't know how much I missed you!" Risty May threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I automatically stiffened as my face got hot. I should have expected a hug. I tried to keep my body from turning into an uncomfortable board, but I couldn't help it. I haven't had a lot of girls touching me, so I'm not too used to—and not too comfortable with—hugs from girls. But I wanted to tough it out for her.

Risty felt how uncomfortable I was, which I regretted, and let go. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"For what?" I demanded. The last thing I expected _her _to say to _me _was anything along the lines of an apology. I should be the one apologizing to her for everything I'd put her through.

"I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that. I know you're not a huggy person. It's just that I missed you so much. I haven't been able to talk to you face-to-face like this and I—"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was making excuses for herself.

"I don't want to hear it!" I barked. She started, surprised at my tone, and then a hurt look crossed over her face before she began to look guilty.

Dammit. Why was I so crappy with words? I was a lot better at arguing.

"No, not like that. I mean, you shouldn't be apologizing over something like that. It's stupid. No, not stupid, I mean, apologizing for that is stupid. You aren't stupid, just that—oh, hell!"

After everything she'd gone through, I could stand a little suffering myself. I grabbed her and forced myself to put my arms around her.

Risty May was stunned into immobility.

"_I'm _the one who should be apologizing," I said, but it sounded a lot less forceful than I'd planned, and my voice nearly cracked. I mentally cussed myself out for not clearing my throat first or something.

I felt extremely awkward at first. I hadn't hugged any female in years. I didn't even know if I was capable of hugging. My whole body was screaming for distance, but I ignored it with all my might. For the first time in three years, I was face to face with Risty May again. And I wasn't about to make the mistake of communicating badly this time. I couldn't say how I felt the way I wanted to, so I'd take a page out of her book and try hugging.

Risty May was about as stiff as I was a moment ago, but then she seemed to relax. In fact, she relaxed so much she practically collapsed. I felt her start to shake, and then she put her face in her hands and started to cry. Her cries turned into sobs, which she tried hard to muffle, and she let go of her face and grabbed me around the neck again. All the while I stubbornly held onto her, glad at least that nobody was around to witness this.

"I—I thought I'd n-never see you—again," she said between sobs. "I thought—I'd be alone—forever."

Under normal circumstances, I'd probably tell her to stop whining and give her a pep talk/lecture about moving forward. But I didn't have the heart to do it now. "I told you, you're never alone," I said gruffly.

She took one great big breath, and seemed to suck up all the sobs. "Ok-kay."

* * *

Ed: It's about time!

Risty: Well, everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Al: We'll see you in 2010!


	14. Don't Deny Your Feelings

Zilo: OMYGAHHH HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND WITH A NEW WHAT IS THIS WITH THE CAPS AND oh that's better. With a new year comes a new chapter! Hooray!

Envy: Took your sweet time, didn't you?

Zilo: SILENCE! I KILL YOU!

* * *

Zilo: **The Sora-muffin**! Nice maniacal laughter!  
Luludja: Are we talking shrimp like seafood, or...?  
Ed: DON'T MENTION THAT FOOD AGAIN!  
Luludja: Someone's touchy today.

Zilo: Yes right back, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**! And **Dragon of Twilight**, you're very welcome!

Simon: You think I'm nice? Thanks!  
Zilo: You mean Fritz Lang, right, **Asj Johnson**? Nah, I don't think they're related. And you'll see about the business!  
Roy: If this Hawkeye is anything like Rita...  
Risty: Um, I did make up a lot. I couldn't tell them the truth, though! They'd never believe me!  
Roy: It was my sarcastic streak talking.  
Ravi: It's just Ravi. (smiles sunnily)  
Risty: Ed, weren't you planning to do that...?  
Ed: What? No! No, of course not! Don't be silly! (looks guilty)  
Risty: Oh, I didn't even think of that happening! I'm so glad I found Ed first, then!  
Zilo: Never fear, more story is here! And a belated Merry Christmas to you, too!

Zilo: Ahoy, **Blooming Summer Snowflake**!  
Ed: When she does what?  
Risty: Nothing, nothing!  
Zilo: Don't blame me! Blame, uhhh, blame it on the al-a-a-al-a-alcohol...uh, never mind.  
Envy: Yeah, what happened to me?  
Zilo: Nah, Windig's the Winry-alike. Greta's just some random girl with a knack for mechanics.

Zilo: I LOVE YOU TOO, **ALEXTHEGREAT**, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Hey there, **RaifuMeika**!  
Ed/Risty: (both blush while accepting hugs)  
Al: (hugs back)  
Envy: I think NOT. Why would I be some annoying little kid?  
Zilo: He's not annoying, he's adorable! WAIT NO NO FIREWORKS BECAUSE THEY ALMOST KILLED ME ON NEW YEAR'S EVE AAAAAH!

Zilo: (hands tissue to **Namikazelil **just in case)  
Ed: Hey! I hugged her, didn't I?  
Zilo: Ah, I scream at the computer all the time!  
Others: Happy New Year!  
Others: (plug ears)

Zilo: Nice enthusiasm, **CakesInTheSummer**! I'm glad you enjoyed!  
Ed: (eye twitches)

Zilo: Yay, **chiyochan**!  
Ed: Uh...is there something wrong with her?  
Al: Ed! She's just really excited!  
Zilo: Oooh, iTouch!  
Ed: Just don't kill yourself.

Zilo: That's right, **Kaminari-Tsubasa**! Yay for warm feelings, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**!  
Ed: (blushes) I'm not the 'adorable' type!  
Zilo: YOU'RE WELCOME **SpIcYPePpEr**! Glad I could brighten your day a little!

Zilo: That doesn't even matter, **ZarosKnight**! AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE sorry forgot to turn the caps off, as long as you're here enjoying yourself, it's all good!  
Risty: ...Huh?  
Ed: Nobody asked you!  
Zilo: Oooh, action! That sounds like a plan!  
Risty: (faints halfway through description)  
Envy: Whatever! That's the LAST thing on my mind.  
Ed: (eye twitches) I really wish I hadn't heard any of that.  
Al: (is blushing) I second that.  
Zilo: Huh? What'd I miss? (wasn't paying attention) Oh, hey! You like my 1-shots? I oughta write more then!  
Others: NOOOOO! THEN YOU'LL _NEVER _FINISH THIS!  
Zilo: Oh ye of little faith!

Zilo: Yeah. Looks like you're right, **Wandering Hitokiri**. And about time too.  
Ed: Hey!!

Zilo: WILL THIS BE THE LAST REVIEW I RECEIVE FROM MY NEW BETA **OBSESSIONSGOTOFAR**?!?!  
Ed: ...That sounded like some kind of manic announcer at the end of a show.  
Zilo: Silence, knave!  
Risty: Aw, but I like how she writes all her reactions down!  
Zilo: And then I get to pull up my latest chapter and hunt down what she was responding to! It's like a treasure hunt of awesomeness!  
Ed: Why don't you just ASK her to keep reviewing?! Jeez!  
Zilo: Funniest response to Al and Ed ever! Yay! I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE MORE SPLENDID TIMES WITH YOU!

Zilo: **Moi**! I was wondering where you'd gone! But no, it's definitely not wrong! IT'S THE BEST THING EVER!  
Ed: You need to stop shouting.  
Zilo: BUT WHY?

Zilo: Hello there, **cwizumi**!  
Ed: (blushing) W-Well, I tried!  
Zilo: AHA! You'll find out soon enough how you helped me! Oh, and don't worry about spoiling the manga to me—I've read every chapter! And I think I know what you're talking about anyhow!  
Risty: No, I think I've got a handle on fainting, for now anyway!  
Ed: I bet Zilo skips over the explanations.  
Zilo: QUIET! YOU'RE MEAN!  
Ed: Stop shouting already!

Zilo: Welcome, **NAO-chan**! (hands over an "I Just Read The Switch Glitch In 1 Day And All I Got Was Thjs Lousy T-shirt" shirt) I'm glad you like it!  
Ed: You and me both!

Zilo: Yay! **The idea alchemist ninja demon **has finally left me a review! I'm so happy! I'm honored that this is the only story you can follow! That means you like it a lot, so yay! And thanks for passing it on to your friends too. I'll look forward to your next review!

Zilo: Thanks, **Rai**! I appreciate your patience! And now that they're reunited, let the adventure...CONTINUE!

Zilo: I think **stapledshut** liked it, what do you think?  
Ed: (indignant) I did mean it!

Zilo: Thanks for pointing that out, **azori**. I think I might have fixed it, but I'll check. Keep looking for me!  
Ed: Hmm, that's kinda intere—hey!! I'm not an idiot!  
Zilo: Nah, that's not it. But who she is will be a small twist! You'll see!  
Risty: Selim is King Bradley's adopted son. The one who showed up for like 3 seconds at the end of the first anime. And...I'm not going to have any trouble, am I?  
Zilo: Wait and see! And oh yes! Astrid is on the horizon! And HEY! No guessing plot twists! (winks)  
Ed: It's definitely just the beginning. I can tell, because Zilo has that crazy look.  
Zilo: (has crazy look) What crazy look?

Zilo: The Advertisement Server made a funny! Heya, **Koinu-chan**!  
Risty: I like this chapter too!  
Zilo: And I SAW THE PICTURES! I was like "Ooooh, ahhhh!" You looked nice and sexy! (thumbs up)

Zilo: Welcome, **Kimiko Otakuwa**!  
Risty: You and me both!  
Ed: A car crash?  
Al: The way you drive—  
Ed: Don't finish that sentence!  
Zilo: We'll see if either of them works up the nerve to start kissing.  
Ed/Risty: (both red) ZILO!

Zilo: **Illa Scriptor **likes it!  
Envy: Not happening.  
Zilo: Happy New Year!

Zilo: Welcome, **Saoirse Darkwind**! Risty's probably not gonna tell Ed, since she knows he and Envy were enemies. So it's up to ME to make it happen!

Zilo: Thanks, **Devonlizz**! Ah yes, that's the big question, isn't it?  
Risty: And am I ever going to get my memory back?  
Zilo: Ah, another big question! As it turns out, that was something I mentioned to another reviewer, about how unrealistic it was when OCs got warped to FMA and didn't even miss their homes and families. It was one of the things I worked hard to avoid with this fic!  
Roy: We'll take the compliment.  
Simon: Thanks!

Zilo: Welcome, welcome, **bittersweeties**! I'm glad you liked it! But Hitler's evilness does loom, doesn't it? We'll see what happens!

* * *

Zilo: Don't look at me like that! It takes time to adjust to a new schedule and jobbing and stuff. And my beta was mucho patient with me and everything. At least I'm updating now, and didn't just leave the fic to die, right?

Risty: Will you at least work on getting the next chapter out sooner?

Zilo: Yes. I can promise you guys my best effort at that, at least.

Ed: Aren't you forgetting something?

Zilo: Oh yeah! WE'RE OVER 300 REVIEWS! (confetti flies) And I can't count either, because I counted twice and came up with 2 different people as the 300th. So, um, give me some time to sort it out, okay? I just want to update ASAP!

* * *

**14: Don't Deny Your Feelings**

_//Normal P.O.V.//_

"So, what happened?" Ed asked.

Risty May shifted, smoothing her skirt over her knees. After awkwardly ending the hug, the two had sat on the steps, completely forgetting about the people waiting for them below. "Well, I don't really know," she admitted. "I'm kind of an amnesiac right now."

"Oh," Ed said. He looked worried. His hand lifted as if to touch her, but he stopped and put it back on the step.

"I'm mostly okay, though," Risty was quick to assure him.

"I wouldn't say that," he commented kind of sharply. "Not after yesterday."

Risty winced, remembering. "Well, besides that," she corrected.

"What do you mean, 'besides that'? That was serious!" Ed insisted. "Whatever was going on with the Gate and those things in it, you were thinking the way they were, and we both know you're nothing like them."

"I know, I know! But I'm okay now."

"But for how long?" Ed pointed out.

Risty bit her lip and looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. Ed heaved a sigh and draped his arms over his legs, letting his hands hang in the air. They sat there for a few moments, not saying anything.

"I stopped using the May," Risty said suddenly.

Ed looked up. "Huh?"

"My name, I mean. I'm just Risty now," she told him.

"Really? What for?" Ed asked.

Risty shrugged. "I dunno. Risty seems more mature than Risty May, I guess."

Ed considered. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Risty glanced over at him, a sheepish little smile on her face. Her eyes shifted to his ponytail, and she reached out and touched it. "Your hair's longer," she commented.

"Yeah," Ed said, blushing. He reached back a hand to smooth it self-consciously. "I just kinda let it grow."

"Me too," Risty said, letting go of his hair to smooth her own in the same self-conscious way.

"Yeah, I noticed. It's...really long now," Ed said.

"Is that why you thought I was the Risty-alike? Because of my hair? And, oh, it's a pretty plain hairstyle, isn't it..." She laughed, embarrassed. "I guess I just lost my touch or something. I have a feeling I used to take a lot better care of it."

"It looks fine," Ed said defensively.

"You think so?" Risty asked.

"Of course I do! You don't have to do anything special with it..."

They both blushed and looked away in unison. "Well, thanks," Risty mumbled.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"WAH!" Risty yelled, startled. She jumped, which caused her to slam her head into Ed's face, nearly knocking him down the stairs. For a few moments, the stairwell was filled with their exclamations of "OW OW OW OW!" as they clutched their heads in pain.

"I'm...sorry," Risty said, wincing.

Ed waved a hand to assure her, his other one holding onto his nose.

"Um...I didn't mean to startle you," Al said, standing halfway up the steps to them, his hands half-extended.

Behind him, Simon looked bewildered, and Roy had a vaguely smug look on his face. "Not dramatic, huh?" he commented.

* * *

So, after collecting themselves in the stairwell, the group headed back to the inn. Simon was excitedly telling Al about their adventure in driving up to Scheden. Ed and Risty simply walked together, both of them seeming to be lost in their own worlds, but aware enough of each other to meet eyes every once in a while. When that happened, they'd both blush and look away. Roy was equally silent on the way back, his dark eyes scrutinizing the Elrics.

"...and after all that, she found you first!" Simon was saying as they returned to the table where he, Roy, and Risty had been eating breakfast. There were only four chairs, so Ed snagged one from another table and set it across from the window, sitting down next to Risty. He'd stolen Simon's seat, so Simon stole Roy's seat, and Roy was forced to sit in the new chair. "But it all worked out in the end," Simon went on, sounding satisfied.

"So you were in Hannoversch Munden before?" Al asked Risty.

She nodded.

"You weren't alone, were you?" Al asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, no, no I wasn't," Risty assured him, smiling. "Lu—"

"Hold on," Roy said, holding up a hand to stop her. Risty paused, and Ed frowned at Roy.

Simon sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Not again," he complained.

"First I'd like to know what business brings you two here to Scheden," Roy said.

"And what gives you the right to question us, huh?" Ed demanded, crossing his arms, his frown changing to a full-blown scowl.

"Mr. Roy, they're not dangerous or anything. They're my friends," Risty said to him, her brows crinkled in confusion.

"All the same, sensitive information is sensitive information. We didn't get as far as we have as an organization by trusting secondhand judgment."

Risty looked a little offended at this, but before she could say anything, Ed jumped in. "So _you're _a part of this mysterious group that's been passing secret letters and spying on us?" he demanded.

"We have spies?" Simon said in confusion.

"Quiet, Simon," Roy commanded. Simon pouted, but stopped talking.

"Sir," Al said, hoping he would make more headway if he was less abrasive than Ed was being, "we're not here to be hostile. We're just trying to find out who's been gathering information from us."

"What kind of information?" Roy asked.

"None of your business," Ed snapped.

"Brother," Al cautioned.

"Someone from your 'organization' broke into our apartment. Nothing was stolen, but they took notes about some of our own sensitive information. And we want to know why," Ed said, arms still crossed.

"And what proof do you have that it was us?" Roy asked, raising a brow.

"We found some correspondence that we believe proves it," Al said, seeing that Ed was about to fire off a retort. "We don't want any trouble—" here Ed snorted "—we just want to know why."

"We already know some people in your stupid 'organization', so drop this secrecy act and tell us what you want," Ed jumped in.

Roy glanced over his shoulder at the nearly empty room, as if to make sure no one was listening in. "We're peaceful. We'd have no reason to break into anyone's home," he said.

"Then who was it?" Ed demanded.

"I wouldn't know."

Simon, seemingly unable to resist, chimed in. "Do you think maybe it was Ma—"

"Simon, I said be quiet!" Roy's voice was stern, and it caused Simon to jump. The little boy looked hurt, then crossed his arms and turned to the window, sulking.

"Why do you keep editing names? For a so-called peaceful group, you sure act like you're hiding something," Ed said suspiciously.

"We have our reasons," Roy said.

"You're being stupid!"

Roy looked surprised at Risty's outburst, and also the finger she was pointing at him. But she wasn't done. "I already told you that Ed and Al aren't going to do anything bad. I mean, seriously, if they didn't like Roma or something, do you think they would be _my _friends? And secondly, all this mysterious talking you're doing makes you sound like the lackey of some villain straight from a movie! You sound suspicious to me too, and I at least know a little bit about what's going on! Now just stop it, okay, and tell them about Luludja! Maybe she can help!"

Ed and Al shared a quick glance at the mention of Luludja, which Ed instantly recognized as the possible "Lulu" from the letters. Roy rubbed his temples with his fingers, as if Risty had just royally screwed up.

"Well?" Ed said, with a triumphant look at Roy.

Roy put his elbows on the table and sighed heavily. He gave Risty a look, but she was already starting to blush profusely from her unusual outburst, and had her eyes glued to her lap.

"We just want some answers. That's all," Al reminded him.

Roy considered for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Let me make a phone call."

Both Elric brothers looked relieved. "That was all it took? Aw, how come I didn't think of that?" Simon complained.

"Because you couldn't sass me and get away with it," Roy said as he pushed his chair back.

"I didn't sass you, I just got kind of mad," Risty May mumbled at her lap.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Is she still asleep?" Al asked, looking over his shoulder. He answered his own question a moment later. "Yeah, she is." Risty was curled up on the back seat, fast asleep, with her coat draped over her like a blanket. Ed had put his own coat on top of her as well after she'd nodded off. Al hid a smile at the thought. His brother was really in denial at this point, but eventually he'd come around.

"Good," Ed said.

Al turned back around and saw that his brother had only one hand on the wheel. Again. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" he asked. "You stayed up just as late as she did."

"I told you, I'm fine. And we didn't stay up all _that _late," Ed said.

"You call three in the morning 'not that late'?" Al said skeptically.

Ed rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Al rubbed his forehead, but not from exasperation. They'd all stayed up pretty late, though Al had drawn the line at midnight. He only knew how late Risty May and Ed had stayed up because he'd gotten up to use the bathroom, and there they were, just winding down at 3 AM.

Well, it was just Risty now, Al amended. Risty had told them she'd dropped the "May".

In the car in front of them, Simon twisted around in his seat to wave at them. Al waved back. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Ed's face set into a determined scowl.

He knew why. It looked as if Risty had become their biggest lead of all. The Roy and Selim doubles she had been traveling with were a direct link to the person or people who were running this whole mysterious operation.

Why was it such a big mystery? Al wondered. He'd noticed that Ed had never forgiven Roy for telling Risty not to say certain things. The older man was probably lucky Ed hadn't randomly decided to just punch him out. Because that had happened before.

At least Roy had agreed to let them come and meet the mysterious Luludja woman behind it all. Maybe it was the multiple death glares Ed had sent his way that helped him to decide. Sometimes Ed's temper worked.

"You know what, no," Risty mumbled from the backseat. Both brothers instinctively looked back to see if she was awake, but she just twisted onto her other side, putting her face against the back of the seat. "You jerk," she mumbled.

"Sleep talking," Ed commented out loud.

"Better or worse than snoring?" Al asked in general.

"Worse. You get used to snoring," Ed said.

Al shrugged and silently conceded the point. "So what do you think we'll find out when we get to Hannoversch Munden?"

"Hopefully all the answers," was Ed's reply. "Whatever this organization is about, though, if they're after the bomb..."

"You think they're up to no good? Mr. Mustang said they were peaceful," Al asked.

"Like I believe him. We can't be sure yet what they really are. But I don't see any _good _reason to want it," Ed commented.

Al glanced in the backseat. "If they really are doing something bad, you think they'll try to hold Risty hostage?"

"They better not," Ed snapped immediately. Then he seemed to think about it a moment before answering again. "I don't think they're keeping her captive. Not yet, anyway. We'll have to wait and see what happens. Just keep your eyes and ears open when we get there."

"Okay."

* * *

Luludja took a sip of her coffee and tried curling the pins and needles out of her toes. She'd been on the floor much too long, perusing through the bundle of letters she'd received that morning. The box had been too heavy to lift onto the table, so she had gotten down on the floor. Oh well.

"For the last time, you're not coming to work," she said into the telephone.

_"I swear I'm better, Luludja. I haven't coughed in hours!" _Nuri insisted on the other end.

"I'm happy for you, but you're not getting sent to the hospital again. Take the night off and we'll see in the morning," Luludja said firmly.

_"But Zindelo's working!" _Nuri tried.

"Zindelo was given the go-ahead by Cornello. You weren't. There's a difference."

It took a few more minutes to finally argue Nuri down, but Luludja wasn't in charge for nothing. She hung up with Nuri's promise to rest and sighed, still flexing her toes.

Roy had called yesterday afternoon to let her know they would be on their way back today, and bringing some "interesting characters" along, as he called them. He wouldn't go into any more specifics than that. Luludja drained the cup and set it on the table. Why did she have a feeling this would cause another headache?

There were already so many things going wrong right now. Chief among them was Rita and Marta. The two of them were causing her the most problems. And add to that everything else that was going on, and Luludja didn't feel like dealing with any characters, interesting or not.

But she would, because that was what leaders did. They led people.

There was a knock on the door, and Luludja looked up. "Come in," she said.

The door opened, and there stood Cray. "Roy and Risty are back," he said.

"Did you get a look at these so-called 'characters'?" she asked.

"Two males. Both seem to be young, maybe around Zindelo's age. One looks like that friend of Noa's."

Luludja tapped her chin with a finger. What had Noa said his name was? Ed, that was it. And he'd had a brother, hadn't he? Of course the characters would be them. "All right. I'll be there in a moment."

Cray nodded and closed the door.

* * *

"She'll be out shortly," Cray announced when he came back into the sitting room.

Ed didn't really pay attention to him, even though he looked like that one crazy guy from a long time ago. He was too busy sizing up the room. It looked like a very nondescript living room, nothing exactly screaming evil. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be on guard, just in case.

Al looked perfectly comfortable, sitting on the other end of the sofa Ed sat on. Risty sat between them, drumming her fingers on her lap, looking a little nervous. Roy sat in an armchair beside the sofa. Simon had been left in Roy's car, having fallen asleep on the way.

Ed couldn't shake the feeling of something strange going on. What was this organization about, that it had to be so secretive? Were they anything like the Thule Society? He certainly hoped not; he really didn't want to go through that again.

Nobody really had anything to say. They were all waiting for Luludja. Roy still had that disgruntled look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Ed couldn't believe he was just as annoying as the other Roy. Like he didn't have enough to deal with already.

Just thinking about the guy pissed him off, so Ed turned his thoughts to other things. He was still mildly in awe at the fact that Risty was really okay, and was really sitting next to him, and really wasn't angry at him for leaving her stuck in the Gate.

He glanced at her. He hadn't actually gotten around to asking her about that last night, though. He hadn't wanted to. She'd been so excited to hear what he'd been up to lately, and to tell him things she had seen and done since escaping the Gate a month ago. He hadn't wanted to ruin the moment with that kind of question.

Risty seemed to feel his eyes on her, and glanced over at him too. Their eyes met, and she blushed, but offered him a smile. She looked so cute. Ed felt a blush of his own, but he managed to smile back. Why did he get nervous just looking her in the face? There was a weird flutter in his stomach every time he met her eyes. Was it because he was so glad she was here and all right? Or was it something else entirely?

The door opened, and everyone's attention was pulled to it. Out came a tall Roma woman with short dark hair, dressed in a long-sleeved dress shirt and a black pencil skirt and heels. She pulled the door closed behind her as she surveyed the room. Her eyes landed on Risty, and she smiled. It was a genuine, warm smile, which caused Ed to relax a little. _She _didn't seem like someone with evil intentions, at least.

"Roy, what am I going to do with you?" was the first thing she said.

Roy raised a hand in his defense. "It wasn't my idea, trust me."

The woman, Luludja, sighed.

"Luludja?" Risty got up out of her chair. "Listen, I know that you guys can't be too careful and everything, but these are my friends, and they're not here for anything bad, promise. I mean, I know secondhand opinions aren't much, but really, I can vouch for both of them."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean. If you say they're okay, I believe you," Luludja said.

"Well, I know, but I really think you—what? You do?" Risty looked stunned. "But he—" here she pointed at Roy "—wouldn't take my word for it!"

"Roy's the suspicious type. He doesn't trust anyone except himself," Luludja said.

"Most of the time, anyway," Roy added, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Ed found another reason to hate him.

"All right, then," Luludja said, sitting down in an armchair across from them and crossing her legs at the knee, "why don't we get down to business? Obviously, the two of you aren't here for a social visit," she went on, indicating Ed and Al.

The brothers exchanged a quick glance, then Ed spoke up. "We've got reason to believe someone in your secret shadowy 'organization' broke into our house," he said.

"Really?" Luludja said, one eyebrow raising. "And what makes you think that?"

"We found some of your letters," Ed said, as if that explained everything.

"We think that the correspondence was discussing the break-in," Al clarified.

Luludja put her chin in her hand and thought. The others waited quietly.

"Any other evidence?" she asked. "Did you see this alleged burglar?"

"We weren't the ones who saw him," Al said.

"It was a 'him'? Are you sure?"

Al opened his mouth to answer, but then hesitated. "Well, no," he admitted, "but the one who saw him going into the window described him as a small man."

"With masculine features?"

"No, just a small man," Ed cut in, sounding a little impatient.

"Then it's entirely possible it was a woman, am I right?" Luludja said.

"We don't know what he was!" Ed snapped. "All we know is he or she or whoever broke into our apartment."

"And what did they steal?" Luludja asked.

"Nothing was stolen," Al began cautiously.

Luludja looked surprised at this.

"We've got some secrets of our own, and whoever this was took down notes about them," Ed finally said.

"We just want to know if you sent him or her," Al said.

"Well, if I had, why would I tell you? Obviously, breaking into another's home is a criminal act, which means I'm after your secrets and want to acquire them in an illegal matter. It wouldn't benefit me at all to then confess the crime to you, if that was the case," Luludja pointed out.

"You don't have to tell _me _that," Ed retored.

"Oh, I see. So if I seemed suspicious you were prepared to beat the answers out of me?"

Ed blushed, embarrassed. Al looked very uncomfortable. "Nobody said anything about that!" Ed said defensively.

"I know. I'm just teasing. I'm sure you're not the type to abuse a woman, Edward."

At this, Ed tensed. "You know my name?" he said suspiciously.

"Noa's mentioned you before," Luludja told him.

"You know Noa?" Al said in surprise.

"We're friends. Noa isn't a part of my 'shadowy organization', however," Luludja said.

"So then why not say that in the first place?" Ed demanded.

"I wanted to know what you wanted first. And now that I'm certain you're simply looking for your own answers, I suppose I can be a little more straightforward." Luludja smoothed her skirt. "I can assure you that no one under my jurisdiction broke into your home. We're hidden, yes, but that's for our own protection, not because we're criminals. In some respects we _are _on the wrong side of the law, but that is simply because the law is heavily flawed."

"So then what _do _you do?" Ed asked.

"We strive for true equality," Luludja explained. "You can imagine that not everyone is on board with that, which is why we're so careful. But someday, we hope to see the world as a place where everyone can co-exist in peace, regardless of their heritage."

"So you're, like...activists?" Risty spoke up.

Luludja smiled. "I suppose we're something like that, though we are much less vocal than true activists. We work behind the curtain, so to speak, to undermine the current of prejudice and racism in this country. We do everything we can to help our fellow man, no matter what they look like or where they're from. That's how humanity should really be."

Al was nodding as he absorbed information. Ed looked thoughtful, but no longer suspicious. Risty felt relief at finally getting to know what Luludja's group was really all about.

"So, have I answered your questions?" Luludja asked.

Al and Ed exchanged another glance. "I guess so," Ed agreed.

"Sorry about bothering you," Al apologized.

Luludja smiled, and this time, it was a warm one. "That's all right. As long as this business is cleared up. Of course now, we need your word that you'll help to keep our secret as well."

"Of course!" both brothers said immediately.

"Then we're friends."

Risty brightened at this. Roy rolled his eyes, but shrugged in resignation.

"And as friends, you're welcome to share dinner with us tonight. I'm sure you'd like some time to rest and recover before you set out again," Luludja said.

"Sure, I'm starving!" Ed agreed instantly.

* * *

Dinner was held in the same inn/restaurant as before. Only this time, Ed, Al, Roy, and Simon were present. Zindelo and his dad had also joined the group. Zindelo seemed to like Al well enough, but something about Ed set him off, so he ignored him. Ed was fine with ignoring Zindelo in turn.

Even though it seemed like all the problems were solved and everything should be okay, Risty couldn't shake a sense of sadness. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt that way, either. It just seemed like tomorrow would be awful. So she sat silently between Ed and Al, not adding anything to the conversation, picking at her food.

It was only after dinner had ended, and everyone was going their separate ways, that Risty began to realize what it was that was bugging her. She was saying goodbye to Simon, who was leaving with Roy that evening instead of spending the night, when she looked up and saw the back of Ed's head as he and Al followed Zindelo's dad back to his house. Zindelo was still speaking to Roy, seeming unwilling to travel with Ed.

Looking at the back of Ed's head like that, Risty felt a plunge in her gut. It was _Ed _who was bothering her! Since they'd arrived in Hannoversch Munden, he'd said about two sentences to her. He'd look at her sometimes, but every time she would smile at him, he'd just look away.

"What are you waiting for?" Simon demanded, seeing her looking after him with a look of despair. "Go solve whatever problems you guys are having! Don't let an argument separate you two!"

Risty looked down at him. "Simon, do you read a lot of romance novels or something?"

Simon just smiled impishly. Risty found herself smiling back, and reached down to hug him. "Thanks for being my buddy the past couple of days."

"Thanks for being so interesting," Simon replied, hugging her back.

Risty laughed. "I do what I can!" She looked back up at Ed, and her laugh died. She sucked in a breath and started after him before he got away. Behind her, Simon watched, expecting drama to unfold.

"Ed! Hold on a sec!"

Ed stopped and twisted around. Al and Zindelo's dad paused as well. "Yeah?" Ed asked.

Risty stopped about a foot away from him, suddenly unsure what to say. What could she do? Accuse him of not talking to her much? "Well, um...are you guys, uh...going home tomorrow?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, as soon as the sun's up me and Al are leaving. We want to get an early start."

Those words struck her as odd somehow, and added to the sinking feeling in her stomach. "...Oh..." she said lamely, still confused as to why she felt this way. Then it hit her. Ed and Al hadn't asked her to come along. _That's what it is,_ she thought. Not once had they mentioned her coming along, or asked if she wanted to go with them. It was like...like they didn't want her coming with them.

_That can't be true...can it? Maybe I can just invite myself. But no, that's so rude, and what if Ed says no? Or says yes, but it's obvious he doesn't really want me along?_

She felt the familiar prickle of tears at the back of her eyes. _Do they really not want me?_

"W-Well, uh, have a good trip then," she said quickly, to cover her immense disappointment.

Ed's shoulders sagged a little, though he didn't realize it. _...She doesn't want to come with us? _he thought, suddenly very disappointed. She wasn't going to ask to come? After all the trouble she'd told him she'd gone through to find them, did she really just want to stay here? Maybe she really did resent him for leaving her in the Gate after all, and this was her passive-aggressive way of getting back at him.

Well, fine then. But she wouldn't hurt him. At least, he wouldn't let her _see _that she'd hurt him. He squared his shoulders and said firmly, "We will. Take care of yourself here."

"Oh...I-I will. Of course."

"Brother..." Al began, sensing that something was up.

"Come on, let's go," Ed said, cutting him off. He turned around, effectively turning his back on Risty. She felt her lower lip tremble, but she resolutely turned around herself, effectively turning her back on Ed. She wouldn't give it away that he had hurt her.

* * *

The apartment was exactly the way she'd left it. Risty closed the door behind herself and set her suitcase down on the floor. Since she was alone, she pulled off her outer garments, leaving herself in just her undershirt and underskirt, and walked over to the unoccupied sofa. For a moment, she could see, in her mind's eye, Envy sprawled over the couch. She dispelled the image by throwing herself facedown on the couch.

So she really was alone again. For real this time. And there was no search for anybody to propel her forward. She could try looking for Envy, but she had no idea where to start, and doubted he'd want her to find him. He'd said as much in his note.

Risty clenched her fist and punched the pillow her face lay in. Tears leaked out of her eyes and soaked into the fabric. It looked like this was home now.

* * *

_"What's this you're watching?"_

_"Oh, this? It's an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist. It's really good, Mom."_

_"Hmm. So what's it about?"_

_"Well, it looks like those two are brothers, and the suit of armor lost his whole body when they tried to resurrect their mom with alchemy. I'm not really sure how that happened though, because I didn't see the first episode. Some kids at school were talking about it, so I thought I'd check it out."_

_"There's no gratuitous violence in it, is there?"_

_"Mom! You sound like a movie warning. Who says 'gratuitous' anymore?"_

_"Just me and your cousin."_

_"Well, she's got an excuse; she reads the thesaurus for fun."_

_"I've got an excuse too: I'm smart."_

_"Of course you are. And pretty and sexy, too."_

_"I've trained you well."_

_Risty May laughed with her mom._

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Risty from her dream. As she lifted her head out of the pillow she was drooling in, eyes blinking slowly, the dream started to disappear from her consciousness. By the time she had sat up on the couch, rubbing her face, she couldn't even remember if she had been dreaming or not.

Risty looked around for her clothes, then realized she'd dropped them all at the door. She climbed off the sofa and staggered towards the front door, realizing that it must be very early, because the sun's light was still really weak. She found her dark brown dress and managed to shuffle it on. There was supposed to be a dress shirt beneath it, but the dress covered enough that she could answer the door.

Whoever it was knocked again as Risty tried to adjust the bow holding her hair back. It had gotten loose during the night and was now hanging pathetically at her waist, barely holding onto her hair. "I'm coming already!" Risty griped, settling for shoving all her hair behind her ears and smoothing the top. She patted herself down to ensure decency, then pulled open the door.

It was Ed. Risty's sleepy glare changed into a look of surprise. "Oh! Ed...uh, hi?"

Ed didn't respond to her greeting. He looked a little mad, actually. "Look," he said, "we're leaving in half an hour."

"You woke me up to tell me that? Ed, I was sound asleep. On the couch, but _sound asleep_. I thought we already said our goodbyes last night!" Risty said, indignant and a little cranky.

"We did!"

"Then why are you here? To make me feel worse?"

"No! I wasn't trying to say goodbye last night!" Ed snapped, exasperated.

Risty blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"I thought you were going to ask to come with us, but you didn't, so I figured you wanted to stay here, so I let it go. But I'm not letting it go now! I spent three years trying to forget about you because I thought I'd ruined your life, and now you're back and you're okay and you're not even mad at me! And the fact that we had some stupid _communication breakdown_—whatever the hell that is, but that's what Al called it—really pisses me off!"

Risty stared at him, her eyes getting bigger as he went on. Ed seemed thoroughly worked up, but his cheeks were flaming red.

"So, look, whatever's really going on, I don't care! I want you to come with me!"

Risty's mouth dropped open. Ed's fists were clenched, and he was breathing hard, like he'd just run a marathon. "R...R-Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes, dammit! I missed you, and I'm not leaving you behind again as long as I've got anything to say about it!"

She'd been wrong. He did want her. He had from the start. Risty felt the urge to cry again, this time with joy, but she held it in check. Instead, she let a brilliant smile spread across her face. He had _missed _her, he'd said. She would have hugged him, but he'd said they were leaving in half an hour.

"Let me get dressed!" she said, excitedly slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Zilo: D'AWWWWWWWWW!

Ed/Risty: (both blushing)

Luludja: Omake time.

Zilo: HUZZAH! Oh yeah. Well, okay, guys, I was going to do my usual humorous thing, but 1: I wanted to put this up ASAP, like I said before, and 2: I thought maybe I'd give you a preview instead. My betas both green-lighted this new fic as good to put up next, but I want your opinion. So here's an excerpt from what I hope will be my next new story. Tell me if it sounds interesting to you!

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER**

_Preview Of "The Houseguests"_

I stood there like an idiot for a few moments until I finally got that this person was unconscious and wasn't going to attack me. Slowly, I lowered the bat and approached cautiously. I reached out and poked the figure with a toe.

They didn't stir. They were lying on their stomach, their face turned away from me. Whoever they were, they had really long, dark hair.

"Uh...hey. Hey!" I prodded a little harder and got no response. I got closer and crouched down, hoping that this wasn't a hobo who had somehow broken into our basement to die and was now a dead body.

I heaved a big breath. I would have to check their pulse. I didn't want to touch them if they were a body, but I had to. So I braced myself, grabbed the person by their arm, and rolled them onto their back.

For about a full thirty seconds, I stared, stunned. What the heck was some cosplayer doing in our basement, in full costume? Whoever this guy was, he had on a really convincing Envy costume. (And I don't know too many male cosplayers that are secure enough to cosplay as midriff-baring, skort-wearing Envy) He even had the pinkish-pale skin. And the wig looked like real hair, nothing like that Envy wig I had almost bought online. To my relief, the cosplayer's chest was rising and falling, indicating that he wasn't dead.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I said, shaking him.

He didn't stir. I visually examined him and found no injuries. So I decided to pull off his wig and check for lumps to see if he had been knocked out or something.

I grabbed a fistful of the hair, and was surprised at how real it felt. I tugged, but the wig didn't come off. No way was it the guy's real hair? But I doubted he'd superglue the wig to his head. With a sigh, I parted the stupid hair with my fingers and found that it was indeed attached to his scalp.

"You must be a really dedicated cosplayer to grow your hair out this long," I commented to the guy as I kneaded his skull, looking for lumps. "That or crazy. How the hel--ck did you get in my basement anyway? And why are you in costume? There are never any cons in High Springs. Pshh. There's barely a movie theater." High Springs is a small town in Florida, and you can bet there aren't any cons insane enough to come here.

I searched his scalp as thoroughly as I could, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, besides a ridiculously smooth scalp. Everybody has lumps, don't they? Not this guy. "The ladies must love that smooth scalp," I teased the guy as I checked his pulse. Then, with a second look at his costume, I added, "Or the men."

After my most extensive search for any injuries he might have (with skills that I had picked up from watching a lot of cop shows) I couldn't find anything that explained his unconsciousness. "Somebody slip you something in your drink?" I asked him, debating how to get him upstairs. "But no matter what happened to you, the question is how'd you get in my _basement_?"

I decided I would get him up to the couch in the living room, and call for an ambulance. I hooked my arms underneath his and started to drag him to the stairs. The fabric of his top distracted me. It was a very weird fabric I'd never felt before, kind of like velvet only...different. Really, it was a very, very convincing costume.

Suddenly, I saw the fingers on his right hand twitch. "Hey, are you waking up?" I said in relief, gently letting him back down. Good. He could walk up the stairs. The guy was freaking heavy.

He didn't move again.

"Ah, jeez, come on!" I said. "You're really heavy!" I grabbed a flashlight from a shelf and smacked it on my palm a couple of times before flicking it on. The light was initially bright but started to go dim. I bent over the guy and peeled one of his eyes open, shining the flashlight in it, to hopefully pull him back to consciousness.

"Whoa."

This guy had really gone all out. He had violet contacts with a catlike pupil. But it didn't even look like a contact. It really looked real. It was amazing. "You are one dedicated cosplayer," I commented.

The next thing happened so fast that I could barely figure it out. The guy's other eye flew open, and his eyes seemed to brighten with something that can only be described as rage. If it hadn't happened so fast, the pure anger would have made me shrink away. But in the very same moment, his hand flashed up and encircled my throat. He had an iron grip, and he was tightening it.

My next words choked in my throat. The sudden cutting off of my air supply caused my lungs to protest. I squirmed uselessly, the hand that had been holding his eye open now grabbing his wrist to try and pull it away. But it was useless. He was much stronger than me.

I couldn't look away from his angry violet eyes. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" he growled, and beneath the fear, I felt shock at how well he mimicked Envy's voice actress. He sounded _exactly_ like Envy. And he was acting exactly like Envy. And he looked exactly like Envy. In fact, if I didn't know that it was impossible, I might think he _was_ Envy.

But my main thought was _Oh my God, I'm going to die._

"Where's the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" he hissed in my face.

Obviously, I couldn't say anything to him, as I was struggling in vain to breathe. He seemed to get this and released his grip on my throat. I hadn't even noticed that he had raised me into the air until I fell to the ground, landing on my side. I sucked in a breath and immediately started to cough.

"Well?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

"What...are you talking...about?" I said between coughs. This cosplayer was obviously a nut who had taken the role of Envy a little too far.

"Don't play games with me!" he yelled at me. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and hauled me to eye-level with him, which lifted my feet off the ground again. "Where is the _Fullmetal Alchemist_?" he hissed.


	15. ARC TWO: Back In Action

Hundredth Reviewers  
100: Wandering Hitokiri  
200: Namikazelil  
300: Half Human Homunculi  
400: Namikazelil  
500: KatrinaEagle

100: azori  
200: Moi  
300! Kaminari-Tsubasa

Yay, 300! Who will claim the 400th review? We'll see!

* * *

Zilo: Aww, thanks, **Dragon of Twilight**! I'm glad I could help!  
Ed: I didn't find it cute at all! It was embarrassing!

Zilo: You and me both, **Saoirse Darkwind**!  
Envy: Your sarcasm was not asked for or wanted.  
Zilo: Hush, Envy!

Zilo: Thanks, **Kaminari-Tsubasa**, my 300th reviewer! I'm looking to start it in April!

Zilo: Yes! Best way to describe Ed and Risty's relationship! **The Sora-muffin **wins the internet!  
Risty: ...Huh?  
Ed: (is rubbing head) Calculator freak!

Zilo: It's coming, **alexthegreat**, just hang in there!  
Ed/Risty: (both blush)

Zilo: Yeah, it's true, **ObsessionsGoTooFar**. But seriously, I always enjoyed it. Sometimes I'd guess what made you react like you did. I usually got it wrong, though, murhurhurhurhur!  
Risty: What's the beverage of choice?  
Zilo: FRUIT PUNCH MIXED WITH SPRITE FOR THE WIN! (clinks) I'll leave the choice up to you! But I'll enjoy what reviews you've already left either way!

Zilo: Thanks, **Devonlizz**! I found it equally cute. That couple!  
Ed: Stop talking like that already!  
Zilo: Oh ho ho! That'll be a fun conversation, now won't it?  
Risty: I think I'll avoid that as long as possible...  
Ed: Avoid what?  
Risty: Nothing, nothing!

Zilo: No biggie, **Asj Johnson**. My reviews are the same.  
Risty: Yeah, it's awkward. It's like being on stage—everything I wanted to say just kind of flew out of my head. But we still had a good conversation!  
Roy: ...What now?  
Risty: (slaps hands over her mouth) Oh no! I hope that doesn't happen! (starts to worry)  
Ed: It was kind of awkward, but I understood. At least the door didn't hit me.  
Zilo: Yay interesting preview thingy!

Zilo: Tada! It's good to know I'm a mind reader, eh, **Namikazelil**?  
Ed: Not really.  
Zilo: Shhh!  
Roy: It's my job to be suspicious of everybody.  
Zilo: That's right! The mysterious villains have yet to be revealed!  
Ed: (stares down Zindelo)  
Zindelo: (stares down Ed)  
Zilo: Guys, it's too late for that.  
Risty: Exactly what I was thinking! At least Ed came back!  
Ed: Of course I did!  
Zilo: Yay, a yes vote! Good luck on the geography!

Zilo: **NAO-chan, Ailia Sparrowhawk, Blooming Summar Snowflake, **and **Draconian Master**, thank you! To answer your questions, Envy's not a part of the organization, and I hope to have the first chapter of Houseguests up in early April, which is actually pretty soon!

Zilo: Yay! Thanks, **cwizumi**! You'll see when the first chapter comes out!  
Ed: Why does everyone get so much jot ou8t of our confusion?  
Zilo: Because it's interesting and believable! NO ONE CAN COMMUNICATE PROPERLY THESE DAYS!  
Zilo's Mom: Quiet down in there!  
Ed/Risty: ...(look fearfully at Al)  
Al: Guys! You know I wouldn't do that!  
Zilo: But if I wrote that you—  
Ed/Al/Risty: NO!!  
Risty: (blushes from praise) Well, thank you, I just kind of had an outburst, I guess!  
Zilo: Wow, you're like, psychic or something! Read the chapter and you'll see what I mean! (winks) OOH COOKIES! (devours)

Zilo: Glad you think so, **chiyochan**!  
Al: How did I come up with that term?  
Zilo: Well you're like the smart one.  
Ed: HEY!  
Zilo: And by the way, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE REST OF THE ART IS FINISHED OH SO HAPPY!

Zilo: Yay, **PurpleSin**!  
Ed: W-Well it's not like we do it on purpose!  
Risty: I miss Envy too...(looks sad)  
Ed: (turns to her, turns away, blushes, turns back, and finally gives her an awkward hug) It'll, uh, be okay...  
EdxRisty Fangirls: SPLEEEEE!  
Zilo: Yes! Good to hear! Look for it in early April, okay? And oh, don't even worry about not reviewing! I'm just glad you came back!

Zilo: You're welcome, **Koinu-chan**! I'm glad you heartzeded it!  
Ed: See? I was gonna do it anyway, you didn't even have to tell me!

Zilo: (hands **ZarosKnight **a barf bag) You know there's gonna be more of that, right?  
Ed: Don't go promising stuff like that!  
Zilo: Well, it's true!  
Sassy May: Hey! Don't write my name like this!  
Ed: HEY! WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTHE—  
Zilo: Not now, jeez!  
Al: I can't really apologize for being smart...  
Sassy May: But I don't want to be brokenhearted! And STOP IT, Zilo!  
Zilo: But it's funny...  
Risty: Not to me!  
Zilo: I know it's overused, but I like to take cliché plots and add some spice and goodness to them. We'll see how it goes!

Zilo: Thanks, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**! I will! And welcome, **Cap'n BunBun**! Wow! Thank you so much! Did you read it in, like, one day? Because if so, I owe you a T-shiirt!  
Zoe: I think I'm supposed to be back in my own dimension, but a CERTAIN SOMEONE won't clear that up for us!  
Zilo: It's coming, O Impatient One...  
Ed: (blushes hard) W-What do you mean it's obvious?! It's not—we're not—you can't just—GYAH!

Zilo: Well of course, **stapledshut**! You review, I respond! Thanks so much, and enjoy the next chapter!

Zilo: Don't strangle me, **azori**! Otherwise how will I write?  
Risty: Achmed who?  
Zilo: Why yes, I've watched Jeff Dunham, how'd you know? GUESS AWAY BECAUSE THAT'S FUN YAY!  
Simon: Hey! I'm an upstanding citizen, honest!  
Zilo: Ah, you see, I've got a plan to tie it all together with a neat little bow! You'll see!  
Risty: Vote counted! I'm not going to be in it, right?  
Zilo: Nope! You get a break!  
Risty: Phew...

Zilo: Welcome and thank you, **katsekala **and **Malicious-Me**! Let's try not to froth too vigorously though, okeydoke?

Zilo: Welcome, **Reno**! Thank you so much—I'm really glad you enjoy it!  
Risty: Oh, wow, that's really odd. Please don't let the story affect your health!  
Zilo: Unless you've got a piece of Risty's SOUL!  
Risty: (panicked) HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!  
Ed: ...What a weirdo.  
Zilo: ED!

* * *

**ARC TWO**

Risty and Ed have finally been reunited. But it's not over. The two of them still have some serious issues to work out. And not only that, both of them are being searched for—by three completely different groups. The mysteries keep coming...

* * *

**FIFTEEN: Back In Action**

This was the place. Finally, she'd found it. She'd never doubt the archives again.

The apartment complex was very unassuming. It looked innocent enough. Only she knew of the real horror that lay inside it. Only she could do something about it.

The agent checked her wristwatch. 8AM. They were most likely just getting up now. They'd come out soon. If her estimation was correct, they'd be here another three days until they moved. That was fine. This wouldn't take very long.

She glanced both ways down the street. No one was around to watch her suspiciously. Good. She was hyper-aware of the weapon, secure in its holster on her hip. Her record time was four seconds. Four seconds to unholster, aim, and fire. No problem at all. She took a step forward, then froze.

_Her! _It was _her! _She instantly stepped back far enough that the shadows from the building behind her gave her some cover. _She's here AGAIN! She'll mess up everything! _The agent's hand itched to take _her _out as well—it would solve a lot of problems.

But there was something different about her. The agent looked closely, and then realized what it was. Oh. This was a _different _her. Maybe an earlier one. The one who arrived first. Before _she _started to ruin everything.

A nasty little smile crossed her face as she watched the girl approach what looked like the owner of the complex. This might be interesting.

* * *

"_Gone_?! Gone where?!"

Jean die Verwüstung handed the photograph back to the girl. "Not exactly sure," he said. "But they left about three days ago."

"But-but—" The strangely dressed girl looked ready to cry. She heaved a couple of big breaths and swallowed hard. "Well, okay. Thanks. Are sure you don't have _any _idea where they went?"

"Hmm," Jean said, thinking. His eyes turned skyward. He thought back to what Edward had said to him. They'd said their goodbyes, with Megan being heartbroken that Al was leaving her. Jean had wished them well, of course. And then Ed had said...

"Oh, now I remember," Jean said. "They were talking about going to Essen."

"Essen?" the girl repeated. She reached behind her, digging into the side pocket of her strange pack, which she carried on her back, and pulled out a rumpled paperback book. It was blue, and the title was in big white letters written in some other language. The girl flipped through the book, mumbling "Essen, Essen," to herself over and over again, until she seemed to find what she was looking for. "Essen. Oh here it is. Okay, let's see...crap, that's so far away."

Jean watched her curiously until she finally looked back up at him. "Well, thanks for all your help anyway!" she said cheerfully.

"Sure, no problem," Jean replied.

* * *

She waited until the landlord had left, keeping her eyes trained on the girl. _So my approximation was off. They left three days ago. Damn it all, this is taking forever! I'll never get this done!_

_No, stay calm. You can do this. You were born for it. You were TRAINED for it. You WILL succeed._

_But first, I need to get rid of her before she turns into the her that messes everything up._

She strode forward, her hand reaching for the holster. By the time she was the proper distance from the girl, she had her gun pulled out and in place. She cocked it, and the ominous noise did the job of getting the girl's attention. The girl whirled, then her brown eyes widened at the sight of the barrel, two inches from her forehead.

"Hello Astrid," the agent said, and fired.

* * *

_Five Months Earlier_

"You don't know how to _drive_?"

Risty blushed. "Well, I've never really had the opportunity," she defended herself. "I mean, I haven't been behind the wheel of _anything_, as far as I know."

Ed still looked surprised. "How did you get around?" he asked.

"Uh, bummed rides, I guess."

"We used to do the same thing, Brother," Al supplied from the backseat.

"I guess." Ed considered for a moment, his eyes straying to the sky.

"Watch the road!" both Al and Risty exclaimed, a note of panic in their voices.

Ed rolled his eyes, but turned back to the road.

After Risty had collected all of her things, which didn't take very long since she'd never unpacked from the previous night, the three of them had set off for Scheden. Luludja had wished them a good trip. "And take care of Risty," she had cautioned Ed, smiling.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ed had grumbled, blushing.

So now they were about an hour away from the city. Risty had related some of her experiences in the past month with Al, since he hadn't been up the other night to hear them. Ed could tell she was being a little evasive about something, but he didn't press her. She had a right to keep secrets if she wanted to.

In turn, Al and Ed had told her most of what they'd been doing up to this point. Since Risty already knew about their searching for the bomb, they could tell her pretty much everything that had gone on so far.

Risty felt happier than she had in a while. She had finally accomplished her goal—she had found Ed, and now he was taking her home. She'd never have to worry about finding him again. Everything would be okay.

Or would it? Somehow, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head, something that said their problems were far from over. That made sense, she supposed, considering that Hitler was out of prison. She'd have to rack her brain to get the exact dates of when the Holocaust truly began, but she felt like it started in the 1930s. So she had at least six years to find somewhere else to go.

Somewhere else to go...

Home?

Maybe she could go home. Then she would avoid this whole mess altogether. Maybe she could even bring Ed and Al and Noa along, so they would escape it too. She didn't know what happened to them during the Holocaust, except that at least Ed made it. But what about Al and Noa?

And where _was _home anyway? If she concentrated, Risty could sort of remember things about it. Small things, like where the sofa was positioned (in front of the TV) how dirty the bricks were (they needed a pressure wash twice a year) and other things that she really didn't care at all about. But anything important, she simply couldn't keep a hold on.

"It's like...like only the important things got wiped out..."

"What?" Ed said, looking at her.

Risty looked up and realized she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. She wished she could take them back, especially when Ed's eyebrows crinkled. Now he looked worried.

"What important things? You mean, your memories?" he asked.

"Watch the road!" Al exclaimed.

Instead, Ed pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off. "What do you mean?" he demanded of Risty.

"Well—well I—I didn't meant to say that out loud," Risty admitted, blushing.

"Say what?" Al asked. He hadn't heard what she'd said, since she'd spoken so quietly.

"But you said it anyway. Now tell me what you mean," Ed said firmly.

Al looked from him to Risty and back, confused.

"Well...it's just..." Risty hesitated until she saw that determined look in Ed's eyes, and realized he would settle for nothing but the entire truth. It came out of her mouth in a rush. "I was trying to remember some of the things that happened around this time, you know, because of Hitler, and I was thinking how I might be able to escape the Holocaust, and then I was trying to think if I could help you guys escape too, if maybe we could all go home, my home I mean, but then I didn't remember home, so I was trying to remember it, but I could only remember things that I didn't care about, like where the sofa is and how many pans are hanging on the kitchen wall and what color carpet we have and I thought that maybe all the important things about my life might be what I'm missing!" Having said all that, she stopped to breathe.

Ed and Al were both staring at her. Ed looked like someone had punched him. "The...important things are...missing?" he said, sounding almost choked.

"W-Well, I told you I have amnesia. I just didn't mention that for some things, I remember them just fine. But only—only the things that didn't really matter to me," Risty said earnestly.

Ed sucked in a harsh breath and swallowed. Risty didn't understand the look that appeared in his eyes, but he abruptly turned away before she could figure it out.

"What's the Holocaust?" Al asked.

Risty twisted around to stare at him. She hadn't realized she'd let that slip. "Oh, um...it's something that's going to happen in the future. It doesn't start until the 30s though...can I just tell you a little later?"

"Well, of course," Al said. Then he frowned, glancing at his brother's stiff shoulders. "So, um..." he seemed hesitant to speak.

"What?" Risty asked, confused.

"You...you remember us well though, right?"

"Well, yeah," Risty said, not knowing what was wrong. Then it finally hit her when a hurt look appeared on Al's face. "Oh—you mean—oh my God! No! Nonononono, you guys, you're very important to me! The most important things ever! I didn't mean that you don't _matter_! Oh, guys, I'm so sorry, I swear! I said it wrong, honest! You're very important to me, both of you!"

"Then how come you remember us?" Ed asked, turning back abruptly, his voice sharp. "If it's only the important things you forgot?"

"Well—well—I don't know! Maybe my theory's wrong! But I swear, I wasn't trying to say you guys aren't significant! I just—I just remember you for some reason!" Seeing that Ed's hard look didn't let up, Risty felt tears brimming but forced herself to keep them back. "You've got to believe me. Why would I look for you if you didn't mean anything to me?"

Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Brother, she's right," he said. "We probably just jumped to conclusions."

Ed shot him a look before returning his eyes to Risty. Seeing her trying to look determined, even while tears brimmed around her eyes, he sighed, and some of the hurt anger leaked from his face. "Okay," he said.

She smiled. The rest of the anger went away. Ed felt a little dumb for assuming she'd meant what she'd said. If he had stopped for a second to look at the facts, he probably would have guessed that she'd just misspoken. But for a moment there, he had thought she didn't want him, and that had hurt.

"All right, now that that's settled, let's get out of here. I'm hungry," Ed said, starting the car back up.

Al and Risty exchanged a relieved grin. Al felt bad for doubting Risty as well. He was glad that he had been wrong, but he still felt bad for putting her in that position. He would have to think of some way to make it up to her.

"So, uh, where do you guys live now?" Risty asked. She looked a little nervous, like she wasn't sure if changing the subject would work. "I mean, is it an apartment again?"

"Yeah, they're cheaper and less permanent than a house," Ed said.

"They're much easier to move out of on short notice. We'll probably stick with apartments until we track down the bomb," Al added.

"Oh, right, that's a good idea," Risty said, nodding.

They managed small talk for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Noa, we're home," Ed called into the apartment as he pushed open the front door. He walked in, Risty and Al following.

"Oh, this is a nice place," Risty commented as she looked around the front room, carrying her suitcase by her side.

"Here, I'll show you where you can put that," Al said, gesturing towards the hall. He started towards it, and Risty followed him, still looking around.

Ed took off his coat, realizing it was really quiet in here. Noa must have gone out for a walk or to buy something. He hung his coat up on the rack next to the door and headed for the kitchen.

"Brother!" Al cried from the hall, a note of panic in his voice.

Ed instantly switched gears, whirling around and charging to the hall. His first thought was that something had happened to Noa and she was lying in the hall. When he got there, he found a confused Risty, still holding her suitcase and standing outside the door to his room.

"What's going on?" Ed demanded.

Risty pointed to the open door. "Al kind of freaked out and went in there," she said, sounding a little scared.

Al came out just then, and his face was pale. "What _is _it?" Ed demanded, wanting to know what was so important that he'd scared Risty.

"The notes are gone!" Al exclaimed.

Ed's face turned just as pale.

* * *

Risty sat at the kitchen table, her suitcase next to her feet, and watched as Ed and Al tore up the apartment, yelling back and forth to each other. They sounded really upset. She clenched her hands in her lap, wondering what was going on. They hadn't quite explained it to her, except for mentioning how the notes were gone about a hundred times.

"Dammit, they have to be here somewhere!" Ed yelled once again.

"Brother, they're just _gone_!" Al yelled back once again. His voice cracked, but not because he was upset—that had happened a couple of times to him before. It would have been funny to hear Al going through puberty if they weren't so upset.

She drummed her fingers on the table. What was so important about the notes, she wondered.

"Someone must have taken them!" Al yelled.

"They better not have!" Ed yelled back.

Risty let her gaze wander over the kitchen. It was a cute kitchen, done in light brown wood and white paint. A piece of paper on the counter caught her eye and, curious, she got up and picked it up, unfolding it. As she read it, her eyes widened.

"Did you check under Noa's bed?" Ed yelled.

"Three times!" Al yelled back.

"Guys!" Risty called, stepping out into the front room. Al was looking under the sofa in there; Ed was in the back hall.

"Dammit to hell, this was supposed to be a _good_ day!" Ed yelled.

"_Guys_!" Risty yelled a little louder. "_Noa got kidnapped_!"

Dead silence. Al's head appeared from behind the sofa just as Ed appeared from the hall. "What?" they both said in quiet shock.

"Just listen," Risty said, swallowing as she reopened the note. "'We've got your girl. We won't hurt her, so long as you turn the bomb over to us. If you don't, then we will. Simple as that. Make your choice. You've got two days. Love, Your Burglars'."

Both brothers' eyes had widened as Risty read the note. As soon as she finished, she held it out to Ed, who was practically staggering over, one arm outstretched to take it. He swiped the note and started to read furiously, as if expecting to see something different.

"I don't understand," Al said, looking upset. "They think we _have _the bomb?"

"That's what the note said," Risty confirmed, trying to keep her hands from shaking. _Poor Noa. Is she afraid? Do they have her tied up, or just locked in a dark room?_

"Brother, what do we do?" Al asked.

Ed had finished reading the note, and now he balled it up in his fist. "We hunt those bastards down and find Noa," he said firmly. "We can't give them something we don't have."

"But where do we even start?" Risty asked.

Ed glanced at her. "Al and I will think of something. I want you to stay in the apartment."

"What?! But how come? I want to help Noa too!" Risty protested.

"It's not happening!" Ed said. "It's too dangerous!"

"I've been through a lot of danger already! I can help, really!"

"I said no!"

"Why do you get to tell me what to do?" Risty burst out, now getting mad. "Do you think I'm, like, weak or something? Too girly? I'm tougher now!"

"That's not the point!" Ed grabbed Risty's shoulders, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Don't you get it yet, you idiot?" he yelled. "The last time I caved in and let you come along, look what happened! I lost you for three years! Do you know what I felt like all this time? Do you _get _it?"

Risty stared at him, all her anger gone.

"Just...stay here, all right? Please." Ed wasn't looking at her anymore; his eyes were fixed to the floor, his bangs hanging down to cover them.

Risty had to work to find her voice and hold tears back at the same time. "Okay, I will," she whispered.

Ed let go of her arms and straightened up, avoiding her gaze. Al, who had unobtrusively remained quiet and still during the whole exchange, touched his shoulder. "We can ask Mr. Jean when he last saw Noa," he said.

"Yeah. Let's start there." Ed headed purposefully for the door and grabbed his coat. He pulled open the door and let Al go through first, then summoned up his strength and looked back at Risty. She hadn't moved an inch, and he didn't quite understand her expression.

"We'll...be back in a little while," he said softly.

"Okay," she said, sounding as though she was talking around a lump in her throat.

Ed closed the door.

* * *

"Noa? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a couple of days," Jean said, straightening up from where he had been checking the wheels of his car.

"When was the last time?" Al asked.

"Hmm. Maybe a day after you guys left. She had gone to buy something, I think. We said hi to each other and she went upstairs," Jean said, shrugging.

Ed and Al glanced at each other. Then had the kidnapper or kidnappers been waiting for her?

"Did you hear any weird noises upstairs?" Ed asked. "Like...you know, screaming?"

"Screaming?" Jean repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Not that I recall. I would've checked it out if I had."

_Then how did the kidnappers get away with her without being seen? _Ed wondered. It was possible they had knocked her out, but someone would have noticed a stranger carrying an unconscious girl, wouldn't they? Even though Noa was a Roma, that still would have attracted attention.

"Tell them about that blond lady," Megan called from inside the apartment front, poking her head out the front door for a split second.

"What lady?" Al asked.

"Oh. A woman asked for Ed that same morning," Jean said.

"What did she look like?" Ed asked.

"Small, skinny, blond. Kind of pretty, but a little severe. She had her hair in this painful-looking bun, and she seemed kind of...muscular," Jean said.

The brothers exchanged another glance. They didn't know anyone who looked like that. "Did you see where she went?" Al asked.

"No, but she gave me something. Hey Meg, would you bring out that card?" Jean called.

"Yes!" she called back. Moments later, Megan came outside, her arms full of folded laundry, and handed a small white rectangle to Jean with her teeth. She headed back in as Jean gave the card to Ed. "Said to call if I saw you, and ask for Mr. Green," he said.

"Mr. Green?" Al repeated, as Ed read the card. It said simply _M_, and a number that seemed familiar to him.

"Yep. I completely forgot about it until just now."

"Okay. Thanks!" Ed said, starting to walk away. Al thanked Jean as well, then hurried to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Al asked.

"I recognize this number. It's the Smalls Inn across town. That must be where they are," Ed said, walking briskly.

"What if they have a trap or something?" Al asked, easily keeping pace with Ed.

Ed looked determined. "Oh well."

* * *

As the day wore on, Risty had to force herself not to worry. Ed had said they'd be right back, but it had been a few hours now. She took her mind off of things by fixing herself an early dinner and exploring the apartment.

There wasn't anything exactly special about the place. It was clean enough, the furniture seemed efficient, and at least everything matched all right. There weren't any homey touches, though—no knickknacks lining the bookcases, no pictures on the walls, no old-looking, possibly passed down furniture or appliances. The place seemed like it was ready to be packed up and moved at any moment.

But then, that was the whole point, Risty reminded herself. They continued to travel as they looked for clues to locating the bomb. They couldn't afford a lot of unnecessary clutter.

Risty poked her head into a door in the hall and realized right away that it was Ed's room. Somehow it just had that Ed feel. It wasn't entirely messy, because there didn't seem to be enough things to make a real mess. But there were all sorts of books piled on the desk, and the bed was unmade. A small bottle of oil was sitting on a chair in the corner.

For some reason, Risty found herself blushing. Maybe it was because she knew that Ed slept in here. Did he still sleep in his underwear? Thinking of that made her blush harder, and she closed the door.

_I hope they're okay, _she thought, heading back for the kitchen to grab her suitcase.

A knock on the door caught her attention. Risty hesitated, but figured it was all right to answer it. She lived here now, right? It didn't even occur to her that there might be danger.

She pulled open the front door, and was greeted by the barrel of a gun, pointed right at her nose.

"You're coming with me," a familiar voice said.

* * *

Zilo: DundunDUN!

Ed: Oh great, the cliffhangers are back.

Risty: This means you've got to update faster, Zilo!

Zilo: I know, I know! I'll give it my best!

Al: And now for the Omake. Please enjoy!

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER  
**_Fullmetal Shounen Action High_

Hohenheim wandered the men's room, trying to find the way out. "I think I've misplaced the exit," he said to no one in particular.

Then the wall exploded with a visible BOOM! The M hit Hohenheim in the forehead.

"Oh, there's a way out," Hohenheim said before passing out.

* * *

IN THE CAFETERIA

"I'm going to challenge Russell and prove I'm the toughest!" Ed said, flexing his muscles.

"I love you!" said Winry, who was dressed in a bikini and sneakers.

"That's all you women are good for, shallow love-interests," Ed pointed out.

"You're so right! I love you!" Winry said, hearts appearing in her eyes.

Then the wall exploded with a visible BOOM! A couple of students got knocked out by the huge letters.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Scar bellowed, stepping inside and flexing his muscles.

"Scar! Today's the day I take you down!" Ed yelled, shoving his chair back. He put his hands together, and a powerful attack started to glow between them.

"Not again," Al sighed as he took cover with Winry behind a flipped-up table.

An epic fight ensued, which contained lots of explosions and speed lines so you could barely tell what was going on. Eventually it started to get serious, when Ed got his 602,012th cut on his cheek, just under his eye, and blood started to run from the corner of Scar's mouth.

"I hope Ed doesn't get hurt. Then who will I pine after?" Winry wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but if Ed doesn't use his Super Awesome Attack which can destroy a building in one move, he's done for!" Al added.

"Are you guys done?" Ed asked.

Al and Winry consulted each other for a moment. "Yes, we're done," Al said. "You guys can stop standing around now."

Scar started throwing punches, and Ed could only block a few. He ended up on the ground, with Scar looming over him, powering up an attack with one hand.

"Now, prepare to be eliminated, annihilated, destroyed, disintegrated, and every other synonym that means die without me actually saying that word!" Scar said.

"BIG DAMN HERO TIME!" a new voice yelled.

Scar turned to face the intruder, but was knocked to the floor by an impressive set of breasts.

"Teacher!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's right. ONE MIILLION PUSHUPS!" Izumi yelled.

"But I'm wounded!" Ed protested, pointing to the cut on his cheek.

"DO IT ANYWAY!" Izumi yelled because she is still evil evil evil evil evil evil and I think my opinion is still very objective.

"May!" Scar yelled, and May poked her head into hole in the wall. "What does the scouter say about her power level?"

May put a cardboard tube to her eye. "Um, about 80, why?"

"Hmm," Scar said. "Oh, I know. What does the scouter say about her cup size?"

May put the tube to her eye again. "It's OVER NINE THOU-SAAAND!" she yelled, smashing the tube and then exiting stage right.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a woman," Scar said to Izumi as he got up, "but I'll make an exception this time by running headlong at you like I'm going to smack right into you. BLIND FORWARD CHARGE!" He rushed at her.

Izumi did some cool moves with her arms, and proceeded to stick her chest out. Scar's face bounced right off her steely boobs, and he crashed into the opposite wall. The wall proceeded to explode.

"Izumi's amazing," Al commented.

"You've still got a lot to learn, you stupid hotheaded protagonist," Izumi said to Ed, who was furiously doing pushups. "But I admire your stupid determination which would have gotten a normal person killed. Now go claim your half-naked babe."

"YAY!" Winry cheered, coming from behind the table to hug Ed.


	16. Multiple Kidnappings

Zilo: Many, many thanks to **Mooncry, Asj Johnson, Reno, Namikazelil, Devonlizz, NAO-chan, bittersweetties, cwizumi, Malicious-Me, katsekala, alexthegreat, Saoirse Darkwind, PurpleSin, stapledshut, Ailia Sparrowhawk, Koinu-chan, **and **Illa Scriptor**, and welcome and T-shirts to **Clouds on Monday, Yibbs, Tori-Matsu, Jaystrawberry, **and **Im-Right-Behind-You**.

Risty: Now tell them what you told me.

Zilo: Well guys, stuff's been happening in my life. I've been having problems at work and with my dad, and I'm trying to get a car on top of all this, so I've been kind of not happy. But your reviews gave me a lift! I was considering skipping updating this week and just pleading mercy later, but I changed my mind. You'd all better thank my beta **ObsessionsGoTooFar **for that, too!

Risty: So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**SIXTEEN: Multiple Kidnappings**

It took about an hour and a half to reach the inn. Ed remembered it from when he, Al, and Noa had first come to Gottingen. They had had to rent rooms here for three days before they found a suitable place to live.

The inn was still the same: a squat, two-story brick building crammed between a flower shop and a sprawling bookstore. Ed pushed open the front door, Al following close behind, and made his way to the reception desk. He stopped short in surprise as the girl behind the desk turned to face him.

"Welcome to the Smalls—don't I know you?" Windig Steinglocke said curiously.

"Uh—yeah. We met at the SUB," Ed reminded her, quickly composing his face. _This isn't Winry, _he reminded himself.

Windig's face broke into a smile. "That's right, I remember now. You were Ed Something, right? And your brother Al," she added, smiling at Al.

"So you work here?" Al asked.

"Yeah. A new part-time job for me. I need it to fund my sister's wild goose chase. Travel doesn't pay for itself," Winry said with a shrug.

Ed remembered that Windig had mentioned her sister looking for a man, or something to that effect. He smiled at the thought of traveling around for something so simple and carefree, in comparison to a bomb.

"So are you guys here for a room?" Windig asked.

"We're looking for someone, actually," Ed said, "and we think they might be staying here."

"Oh." Windig's brows raised; she was obviously curious. "A friend?"

"Not really." Ed glanced around, then put his elbows on the desk and leaned closer. "They've got a friend of ours, and we're trying to find them," he said in a low voice.

"You mean a kidnapping?" Windig said in amazement, matching Ed's low tone. "Wow, that's—well, crazy. If I can help you guys at all, I will."

"Great. Whoever they are, we think they're going by the name Mr. Green, and they might have a woman with them." Ed relayed the description of the woman Jean had given him. "And she might have a first or last name starting with M."

"Mr. Green, huh?" Windig said, reaching to the side. She lifted a book and flipped open the pages. "This is the guest log; we write down everyone's names here when they reserve a room." She read a couple of pages, then frowned. "No Mr. Green. Do you know when he—or they, or whatever—checked in?"

Both brothers shook their heads.

Windig read a few more pages, then closed the book. "No Mr. Green has rented a room the past five days," she said, "and guests don't usually stay longer than that."

"Maybe it was an alias," Al added, disappointed.

"Maybe. I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys," Windig said.

"It's okay," Ed said, smiling at her. "Thanks anyway."

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Al asked as he and Ed left the inn.

"We keep an eye on this place," Ed said. "Whoever this Green guy is, he told Jean to call this inn if he saw me, so they either have to come back here to get the call, or give Jean a different number. Either way, they'll be back this way."

Al looked around. "So we just sit and wait."

"For now, that's all we can do," Ed said with a sigh.

"But if we sit out front, they might see us and not come by at all," Al pointed out.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Ed thought for a moment. "Let's wait around back."

"Okay," Al agreed.

They started off down the street, making it look to anyone who happened to be watching that they were leaving. At the corner, however, they doubled back around and turned into the alley behind the street. Using that back way, they returned to the Smalls Inn, now mostly hidden from prying eyes.

Ed was in front, walking close to the wall, in case he needed to duck away from anyone's glance. So he was the first one to see the small figure dart down a cross street.

Ed held up his hand and pointed, not risking being heard. Al understood, and the two doubled their speed, making sure to be quiet. They made it to the cross street, and Ed peered furtively around the corner. The figure wasn't in sight.

They turned the corner, close to the wall, and headed down. A few yards ahead, the alleyway dumped out into the next street over. Ed poked his head out and looked both ways, but saw no one who looked like the small figure he'd seen. He stepped back into the alley.

"Guess they got away," Ed commented. He wondered if whoever that was had even been important.

"Um, I don't really think so," Al commented.

Ed turned, confused, then realized that his brother had his hands held up and a fearful expression on his face. Ed stared at him for a moment before realizing that the figure they'd been chasing was now behind Al, with a gun planted between his shoulder blades.

"What the hell?" Ed demanded, moving to the side so he could better see his opponent.

_It's...oh, now I get it, _he thought, scowling.

It was the girl Jean had described. Small, with her hair yanked back in a tight bun, except for a single strand that dangled in front of her face. A hint of muscle in her arms, beneath the sleeves of her jacket. She was a little smaller than her double, though.

"You must be the Elrics," the Marta lookalike commented.

"And who the hell are you?" Ed demanded.

"Your burglar," she replied nonchalantly.

Ed blinked in surprise Was she? But Megan had said she'd seen a man...or had she? She'd described a "small man" but had never actually seen his face.

"So, you guys thought you were going to find us and save your girl or something, am I right?" the Marta lookalike said, shaking her head. "Don't be silly. Just give us the bomb and you won't even have to go to any trouble."

"We don't have the bomb!" Al told her.

The Marta lookalike gave him a look like she really didn't believe him.

"It's true, we don't," Ed added, keeping his eyes on that gun. "We're trying to find it ourselves."

"Oh really?" the Marta lookalike said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes!" Ed and Al exclaimed in unison.

"Then I suggest you find it in the next day and a half, or you won't like the results," the Marta lookalike said.

Ed's fists clenched. Why didn't she believe them? "Yeah? Well, how are we supposed to contact you in two days, huh? Smoke signals?"

"We'll contact you," Marta's lookalike said. "And one more thing. If we catch a whiff of you two trying to find us again, your girl will, well..." She lifted her free hand and drew her throat across a finger.

"How about we try something else?" Al suddenly suggested.

"Like?" the Marta lookalike asked.

"We trade you for Noa, and nobody gets hurt," Al said.

"_Me_?" the Marta lookalike repeated.

"Yes," Al said with a nod. Then, "_Now_, Brother!"

Ed threw open his coat and reached inside. The Marta lookalike swung the gun to face him. "Don't even think—"

In a flash, Al had whirled around and grabbed the gun. The Marta lookalike, realizing she'd been tricked, tried to point the gun back at him, but Al yanked it from her grip, throwing it behind him. Ed expertly caught the gun as Al released the lookalike's hand.

"Everybody falls for that one," Ed commented, a little smug, twirling the gun around in his fingers.

"You...you..." the Marta lookalike seemed ready to sputter with anger, her now empty fists clenched.

"Not so smart-assed without the gun, huh?" Ed went on, rubbing it in.

"Brother," Al admonished.

"Yeah, big deal. You got my gun. You still don't know how to get in touch with anyone," the Marta lookalike bit out.

"Sure we do. You'll tell us," Ed said.

"That's the last thing I'd ever—"

"Or you're going to regret it," Ed said darkly, the gun no longer twirling but pointed straight at her.

The Mart lookalike's eyes widened a bit, before narrowing suspiciously. "You wouldn't," she challenged him.

"You don't know what I'm capable of when you threaten my friends," Ed told her.

She looked at the gun, then back into his steely eyes. She swallowed hard, then lifted her chin. "I'm not gonna tell you anything, so you might as well shoot me. Go ahead and get it over with."

"You think I won't?" Ed demanded.

"I know you won't. You value life too much."

Ed started, surprised that she knew that about him. How did she know, though? His bluff hadn't worked, and now she was calling it. Great. He'd hoped waving the gun and sounding threatening would be enough.

"Okay, there's no need for everyone to start staring each other down," Al broke in. "Brother, let's just take her to the apartment and _prove _we don't have the bomb. Then maybe she'll agree to the trade."

Ed and the Marta lookalike stared at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" Ed demanded.

"Well it's better than pretending you're going to shoot her," Al retorted.

Ed flushed at being outed. Marta's lookalike slid an eye at him, as if saying _I told you so_.

"If we can resolve this peacefully, we ought to try," Al went on.

The lookalike crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll agree to this. I doubt you can convince me you don't have it, but you're welcome to try."

"Oh we'll convince you all right," Ed said, stuffing the gun in an inside pocket of his coat. "Let's go."

* * *

Risty gaped at the barrel of the gun, pointed steadily at her face. It took her a while to realize that she had been spoken to. _What was it? Oh, right. "You're coming with me."_

She was able to tear her gaze away from the gun, so she could identify her kidnapper. But once she did, she froze again.

Was this real? Risty almost blurted out the wrong name, but realized that it wasn't right at the last second. But then, she suddenly remembered that she knew her _other _name too. Either Roy or Simon had told her.

"Rita?" Risty said in wonder.

The Riza lookalike's brow furrowed. She hadn't been expecting this. "You know my name?" she asked.

"Um, yes. Oh, sorry, I guess that was weird, me blurting out your name like that, but—hey, wait a second! Are you seriously _kidnapping_ me?" Risty exclaimed.

"Yes I am, and a little more fear would be appreciated," Rita said. "Now come on. Time's wasting."

"But _why_?" Risty asked.

Rita sighed. "Since when does a kidnapper have to explain their motives to a victim?" she pointed out.

"Well—I mean—I just didn't expect Mr. Roy's fiancée to come kidnapping me," Risty said honestly.

"He's not my fiancé," Rita said automatically. Then she blinked. "Wait, you know Roy? Roy Manne?"

"And his nephew Simon. Simon's very sweet, but Roy's kind of annoying," Risty said honestly.

Rita massaged the bridge of her nose. "Well this complicates things. All right, listen, no matter who you know, you're going to come with me, all right?"

Risty glanced back down at the gun, which was now pointed at her throat, and swallowed. "Okay. Um...may I please leave a note for my roommates? So they won't wonder where I am?" She knew it was a stupid request, but she wanted Ed to come and save her as soon as possible. Even if it_ was _the Riza-alike.

"Yes. And bring some extra clothes to wear," Rita instructed.

Risty blinked, surprised. "Oh. Okay." She went back to the kitchen table, fished a pen from her suitcase, and wrote a note to Ed and Al on the other side of Noa's ransom note. Then she picked up her suitcase, which she hadn't unpacked at all, and turned. Rita motioned with her free hand for her to come on.

_This is a very weird way to get kidnapped,_ Risty thought as she headed over.

"All right, let's go. I'm going to hide the gun from view, but it's still pointed at you, so don't try anything. My car's waiting downstairs," Rita explained as she closed the apartment door behind Risty.

"Oh. Uh, okay," Risty said, not sure what a captive's proper response would be. "Should I be like, 'Let me go!' and 'You'll never get away with this!' or something?" she asked as she headed down the hall, walking in step with Rita.

"Probably not. Everyone says that. Try something original," Rita commented.

Risty's stomach grumbled.

Rita actually laughed. "That's very original," she said as they went down the stairs. "We'll stop for dinner later if you promise to be good."

"I'll be good," Risty instantly promised, realizing she hadn't eaten in a while.

Rita raised an eyebrow, but then she smiled. "You're a very unusual captive," she commented as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, you're a really unusual kidnapper," Risty replied.

"I guess I am, aren't I? Well, it comes with practice. Maybe in a year or so—"

"You're not really going to practice kidnapping people, are you?" Risty exclaimed.

"Hopefully I won't need to—"

Rita stopped talking and walking, and her jaw locked. Risty, who had been looking at her, turned to see what had stopped her. Her own eyes widened. There, a few feet away from them on the sidewalk, stood Ed, Al, and the Marta-alike. All three looked just as stunned as Risty and Rita did.

"What's—?" Al began, the same time as Ed started to say, "What are you—?"

Risty saw something out of the corner of her eye and glanced to see the gun back in action, now pointed at the side of her head. She swallowed hard.

"No one move," Rita said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed demanded, taking a menacing step forward.

"I just _said_ don't move. Men never listen," Rita commented.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rita," the Marta-alike said, one hand on her hip.

"Likewise, Marhilda. Somehow I'm not surprised to see you with them," Rita said.

The Marta-alike, Marhilda, crossed her arms and scowled.

"What do you want with Risty?" Ed demanded.

"Oh, is that your name?" Rita said to Risty.

"Uh...yeah," Risty said, trying to pretend there wasn't a gun aimed at her head.

"It's very simple. Risty will be returned to you safe and sound if you give me the uranium bomb," Rita said.

"Oh, for the love of—we don't have the damn bomb!" Ed exclaimed, sounding exasperated. Marhilda broke her openmouthed staring at Rita to roll her eyes at him.

"Are you working with Marhilda?" Al asked, looking a little exasperated as well. "Because we—"

"That's about the last thing I'd ever do," Rita said, leveling a cold glare at Al. She grasped Risty's upper arm in her free hand and started to propel her to the curb, where a car sat waiting.

"You'd better let her go!" Ed snapped, his fists clenched, as he took another step forward.

Rita pressed the gun firmly against Risty's temple. "I've shot innocent civilians before," she said, steel in her voice. Risty's blood ran cold, and she saw Ed's face pale. "I'm not afraid to kill to get what I want. You take one more step and you'll see what I mean."

Ed's hands opened and closed. His entire form was shaking with rage. "You wouldn't kill her," Al jumped in, looking angry and afraid at the same time. "Don't you need her?"

"I do. But she's still useful even if I shoot her in the arm."

Risty flinched, suddenly hyper aware of both her arms. Her gaze found Al, who had both hands up as if he wanted to grab Risty and snatch her out of harm's way. He looked stricken. She saw him speak, his words soft enough that she could barely hear them: "How could you be so different...?"

She knew what he meant. Riza Hawkeye was nothing like this evil woman.

"The bomb," Rita repeated, letting go of Risty's arm to open the driver's door. She put her hand on Risty's back and pushed her into the car. "One day. You'll meet me in the alley behind the Smalls Inn tomorrow evening, and you'll have the bomb, and we'll trade. Otherwise there will be blood on your hands. Are we understood?"

Neither brother looked like they were in a position to answer, but Ed finally spoke, through his teeth. "Yeah, we get you," he spat.

"Scoot over," Rita told Risty, who quickly obeyed and scrambled into the passenger seat. Rita climbed in the driver's seat, closed the door, and started the car, all with her free hand. The other kept the gun level at Risty's shoulder. "We'll see you then," she said to the Elrics. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't try to follow me. I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out what will happen if I see you."

She pulled the car away from the curb. Risty twisted around to get a last glimpse of the Elrics. Al hadn't moved, but Ed had rushed to the curb, his arm stretched out towards her. Risty fought back tears, seeing the desperate look on his face. He was really upset.

Hey.

She discreetly pointed at her head. He seemed confused for a moment, then nodded, just as they pulled around a bend.

Certainly the two of them would be upset enough to use the telepathy thing, Risty figured. Then maybe he could come and rescue her.

Beside her, Rita heaved a sigh. "That didn't quite go like I expected," she commented, seeming to talk to herself.

Risty twisted around to face her, and realized that Rita was now looking at her. "Sorry for threatening your life back there. I hoped they wouldn't risk it, and I was right. But I'm sure I scared you, and I apologize."

"Wait, what? You mean...you never planned on shooting me?" Risty said in bewilderment.

"Of course not. I don't kill innocent people," Rita said.

"But you told Ed you did!" Risty sputtered.

"I know, and he believed me. It all worked out."

Risty stared at the woman. "But...but..." she couldn't seem to form the right words.

"Don't worry, I have absolutely no intention of harming a single hair on your head, Misty," Rita said.

"It's _Risty_," Risty corrected, her voice a little strangled.

"Risty. Right. Sorry."

"If you're not going to hurt me, why can't you just turn around and take me back? And then we can all sit down and discuss this uranium bomb that Ed definitely doesn't have!" Risty cried.

Rita sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. As long as those two brothers are working with Marhilda, who works with Green, I can't trust them."

"Wh-_huh_?! Ed and Al aren't bad guys! They aren't working with this...this Green person! You've got it all wrong!" Risty protested, her voice getting higher in anxiety.

Rita glanced at her with a skeptical look. "They must have kept you very well out of the loop. At least that can be said for them: not putting innocents into a compromising position."

"I haven't been kept out of _any _loop! We all know everything about each other! And 'compromising position' sounds like something entirely dirty!" Risty shrilled.

"Do you suffer from hysteria?" Rita asked.

"_Yes when I'm being kidnapped_!" Risty seemed to run out of steam after her nearly-screamed outburst, and simply leaned over, propping her forehead up with her hands.

Nothing was said for a while. Then, Rita finally spoke. "You really believe they're innocent? When they have such a dangerous weapon?" she asked quietly.

"They don't even have it," Risty answered just as quietly.

"Then why were they with Marhilda?"

"I don't even know. But I do know that they were out trying to find Noa, who got kidnapped by the people who broke into their house before, and _those _people think they have the bomb too."

Rita slammed on the brakes so hard that Risty lurched forward and based the top of her head against the dashboard. "OW! What was that for?!" she demanded, sitting up and glaring at Rita.

"They kidnapped somebody else?!" Rita demanded, now staring straight at Risty.

Risty blinked, and then started to fidget under the stare. "W-Well, yeah, but...wait, somebody _else_?"

Rita put her foot down on the accelerator so hard that the car practically leaped forward. Risty barely escaped whiplash.

"Wait! Who else got kidnapped? Please, what's going on?" Risty asked.

"I don't believe this. Another one. This can't be happening..." Rita appeared to be talking to herself. She suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and massaged her forehead. "I have the feeling I've made a huge mistake," she mumbled.

Risty blinked. This was so odd, she wasn't sure how to respond. "You mean...kidnapping me?" she ventured.

"Yes. No. I just..." Rita heaved a sigh.

Risty waited, now wondering if Rita was all right. She seemed upset now.

"I just don't want this bomb falling into the wrong hands," Rita explained as she slowly pulled away from the curb and back onto the street. "I've been trying to find it for a few years now, and every time I think I'm close, something happens."

"But what would you do with it?" Risty asked.

"Probably destroy it. It's a dangerous thing. It could be used to hurt so many people. Especially with that madman Hitler getting out of prison soon. If he found out about it...I shudder to think what would happen."

Risty swallowed. She thought of the Holocaust, World War Two. But Hitler didn't use uranium bombs for those, did he? She wasn't certain.

"And then there are other people out there, other fanatics. People who would use that bomb to gain power. People like Green. He has to be stopped at any cost."

"Why don't you tell the authorities?" Risty asked.

"They've had even less luck tracking him down," Rita said.

"Well...listen. I know you don't believe me, but Ed and Al are looking for the bomb for the same reason. They don't want anyone using it to hurt anyone else either," Risty said earnestly.

"You're right, I don't believe it," Rita said.

Risty flinched. "But why?" she demanded, a little angry. "Why do you, one, think they have it, and two, are going to do bad things with it?"

"Why wouldn't they? I've seen what the draw of power does to people," Rita said darkly.

"But they're not _like _that! And you'd see for yourself if you would just talk to them!" Risty persisted.

"We see who's right tomorrow, when they bring the bomb."

"They don't have it to bring! Ugh!" Risty slumped back in her seat. Why was Rita being so stubborn about this? It was annoying.

They drove on in silence for a little while. Then Risty spoke up. "So...who else was kidnapped?"

"My sister," Rita said softly.

Risty sat up a little. "You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rita sighed. "I just hope that the one you mentioned doesn't suffer the same fate."

"You mean they killed her?!" Risty gaped.

"No, she's alive."

"Oh. Then...what...?"

"They turned her," Rita said darkly.

A moment of silence. "Into what?" Risty asked, confused.

"One of them."

"Oh."

It made more sense now.

* * *

Zilo: See you next time!

Ed: I like it brief like this, without all the lame humor.

Zilo: Hey, shut up, you!


	17. An Unlikely Meeting

Zilo: Hey guys, want to find out what happens when a person randomly insults me? Peep my DeviantArt journal: http: / notoriouszilo . deviantart. com/journal/32876741/

**

* * *

**

Zilo: It's okay, **Saoirse Darkwind, **all will be revealed! I think...Well, it looks to be shaping up that way, **Asj Johnson**! And I'm glad you liked those lines, I put a lot of thought into those. Like A LOT!  
Rita: You're overdoing it a little...

Zilo: Aww, thanks, **Koinu-chan**! I'm so glad we met up on Facebook! And before I forget, remind me to send you that second letter I mentioned. It got worse, trust me. I'm trying to figure out if I should respond or not, but we'll see...

Ed: You're telling ME!  
Zilo: It's good for tension! Thanks, **alexthegreat**! And thank you very much, **NAO-chan **and **katsekala**!

Zilo: Your review made me laugh, so thanks, **ZarosKnight**! I'm equally glad I've got my nifty new beta. Anyways, thanks for the support, and here's the next chapter!

Zilo: TRUFFLES! (devours) Thank you, **Illa Scriptor**! Don't worry, you is confusion are be resolved soon!

Zilo: Haha, no vampires this time, **bittersweeties**. I only thought of that after the fact, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Zilo: Thanks, **Jaystrawberry**!  
Risty: Wait! Put me down before you run into the sunset!  
Ed: COME BACK HERE ALREADY, DAMMIT!  
Zilo: Dude, I'll just use my authoress powers, and she'll be back in the next line.  
Ed: ...WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?

Zilo: XD :3 :o :) :D ;3, **Im-Right-Behind-You**! Yay, t-shirt for **Yibbs**! You hit the nail on the head!

Zilo: Aw, thanks, **Namikazelil**! Your review really made me feel good! And I definitely plan to clear things up a little as soon as possible, so don't worry! Hopefully none of the confusion is due to plotholes, though, heheh...

Zilo: MAH CHIYO! (hugs **chiyochan**)  
Ed: Oh great, Zilo's in crazy mode again...  
Zilo: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!  
Ed: The coolest thing, huh? Hmm...  
Al: Brother, don't get a swelled head...  
Zilo: I don't know what it is with me and cliffies! I really don't! But it's good to know I can rely on mah Chiyo...(gets knocked over by telepathic waves)

Zilo: Ah, it's okay, **Azori**! I'm just glad you're back now! As it turns out, I did know about the Martel thing. I just got ingrained into Marta because of the first anime.  
Marda: Does this mean my name's spelled wrong?  
Zilo: Oh no, don't worry about that, I have creative license, which means I CAN DESTROY CANON!  
Marda: Uh...  
Zilo: Ububububub! Don't go guessing plot twists missy!  
Risty: But you always encourage your reviewers to guess...  
Zilo: THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! I'll just tell you now, one of your guesses is dead on, and you'll find out which one soon...and thank you for the well wishes!

Zilo: Way—to—go, **Pumpkin2Face**! No t-shirt, I'm afraid, but you get a COOL BUTTON! (hands over a "I Read TSG In A Short Amount Of Time" button) Anyway, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story!  
Envy: Damn straight you're getting shot!  
Zilo: Hey, no murder of my reviewers!  
Ed: "You approve"? We aren't cute together! I mean, we are, but not like that! (is flustered)  
Risty: (blushes) W-Well, thank you...  
Zilo: Hope to see you again!

Zilo: It's no problem, **Devonlizz**! I'm just glad you're back!  
Rita: Who is this "Riza" I keep getting compared to?  
Zilo: Um...A DELICIOUS SPICE! And you are...SO right! So rejoice!  
Ed: I know! (throws up hands)  
Zilo: Aw, thank you! I'll take some sunshine, definitely!

* * *

Zilo: No excuses this time guys. I got lazy. I wanted to update sooner, but I let life kind of drag me down, and I was just like, "Oh, I can do it tomorrow" like twelve times. So, I apologize for the wait, and I'll do my very best to update sooner next time!

**

* * *

**

**17: An Unlikely Meeting**

Noa sat quietly on the cot, her hands in her lap. It had been several hours since they'd dumped her in here, and no one had come back. Now she was hungry, but she had no idea if these people planned to feed her.

Just what did they want anyway? They hadn't stated any demands or anything. Were they anti-Roma activists of some sort? _That can't be it. If it were, I probably wouldn't be alive right now, _Noa thought.

And it was strange, the way they avoided touching her or letting her touch them. It was almost as if they knew about her ability, and didn't want her to know what was going on...

Could that be it? Were they perhaps interested in exploiting her powers? Noa closed her eyes. She desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and looked around the room again. There was only a dim bulb on the ceiling, but her eyes had adjusted, so now she could mostly make out what was in here. The cot she sat on was pushed into one corner. In the corner opposite sat a washtub, which she could fit into if she pulled her knees under her chin. The washtub sat over a small drain in the floor, which indicated that that was where she would have to bathe and, ahem, use the facilities. And that was all to her tiny prison.

Noa tried to think of what the best course of action might be. If they ever came back for her, should she attempt to escape? Or should she pretend to go along with them, and wait for the perfect opportunity? But that could plausibly never happen. What if they drugged her or something?

These thoughts had been bouncing around in her brain ever since she got in here. And she still wasn't any closer to a solution.

The sound of voices made Noa perk up. She sat up straight on her cot as the men's voices grew nearer. _"...gonna do about Marda?" _one of them was saying.

_"Hell if I know. If those brothers got a hold of her somehow, we might be in trouble. They'll probably want to make a trade: Marda for the Gypsy."_

_"That kind of ruins things, doesn't it?"_

_"Damn straight."_

Noa's hands clenched in her lap. So this wasn't about her after all? It was about Ed and Al? The thought both relieved and scared her. Then she realized what this must be about.

_The bomb. Of course. They must be after the bomb. But they stole the notes when they kidnapped us, so why am I here?_

The door was unlocked and opened. Light flooded in, causing Noa to squint. She looked through her lashes at the two silhouettes at her doorway.

"Mr. Green wants to speak with you," said the one with the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

Noa quietly allowed herself to be led to what looked to be a small meeting room off the hall. The man with the cigarette opened the door for her, and Noa stepped inside. The room was pretty bare, except for a square table that took up almost all the space, with some chairs pushed underneath it. The only window in the room was covered with curtains.

Across the room, at the head of the table, sat a man with spiked black hair, wearing sunglasses and a white dress shirt. A brown suit jacket and matching hat were sitting on the edge of the table. A few papers were spread out in front of him, and Noa's heart sank a little when she realized that they were some of Ed's notes.

The man gestured with a hand. "Have a seat," he said in a voice that sounded welcoming enough.

Cigarette pulled out the chair at the other end of the table, and Noa sat in it, figuring she didn't have much choice. Cigarette was nice enough to push the chair forward again, and then both men stood behind her on either side, most likely to prevent her from bolting. Noa left her hands in her lap and looked solemnly at the dark-haired man.

"So..." the man said, lifting one paper and moving it back and forth, causing its edge to wave in the air. "What do you make of these notes, Miss Roma? Some good reading, aren't they?"

"You're Mr. Green, aren't you?" Noa said in reply.

The man grinned. "That'd be me. My friends call me just plain old Green, however. Feel free to do the same."

"Why are you after the bomb?" Noa asked.

Green threw back his head and laughed. "You don't mess around, do you? I like that in a woman!" When he was done laughing, he leaned forward, his chin resting on his knuckles, and grinned. "Well, you see, it's all about power these days. That's all anyone cares about. Without power, you're nothing. You know what I'm talking about, being what you are."

Noa's hands clenched into fists under the table, but she said nothing.

"That's the reason why that Hitler guy tried his little coup at the Beer Hall. Of course he failed, but I bet you he'll try again as soon as he's out. It's because he understands power and how it can control others."

"So this is about power," Noa sort-of asked.

"In a sense. You see, people like you and I don't have much power in these times. We do what we can to survive, but I want more than that."

"You and I are nothing alike," Noa said with a little steel.

Green laughed again. "Wrong, Miss Roma. We're more alike than you think. We neither of us have blond hair and blue eyes to hide behind. Our people are persecuted daily."

"You're not a Roma," Noa said firmly.

"No, but I'm a Jew. And they're hated just about as much. The only reason we aren't exactly in your position is a few of us have the money to buy respect."

"A bomb isn't money."

"No, but it's almost as powerful. Threaten people's lives, and suddenly they have a little more tolerance for you," Green said.

Noa just looked at him.

"So all I need from your little friends is that very bomb, and then you can have a tearful reunion," Green said.

"What makes you think they have it?" Noa asked evenly.

"Why, a little bird supplied me with the information."

"An informant? Who?" she asked.

Green laughed and wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, I don't reveal my sources," he teased.

"Did he tell you specifically that Ed has it, or that he's looking for it?"

"Oh, she told me enough," Green said.

So it was a woman. Noa didn't point out that Green had slipped and revealed that. "So what do you want from me now?" she asked instead.

"Oh, that was all. I just thought you might like to know why you're here. I can be a very considerate man," Green said. He waved a hand, and the second of the two guys, the one with the long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, grabbed Noa's arms and made her stand. They led her from the room.

* * *

So, thirty minutes later, Noa was back in her cell. She sat quietly on the bed, mulling over what she had seen. Ponytail Guy had made a mistake in grabbing her, though Noa was smart enough to pretend she hadn't noticed. She had seen a glimpse into his thoughts, and it had been almost enough.

Green's informant. Noa didn't recognize the face. It was a girl, a tall girl, with long blond hair and angry gray eyes, dressed entirely in black. She had told them all about Ed being in possession of the bomb, and searching out others who knew about it to keep them quiet, one way or another. Her story was ridiculous, but somehow, she managed to make it sound so true.

Noa nervously smoothed her skirt. Who was this girl, and why had she told this group all these lies about Ed? What was she trying to accomplish?

And why had she told them to kill Risty May?

That was the most frightening part. The girl had described Risty May as a "Roma with long hair who lives with the Elrics" and said that it was in their best interests to kill her. Noa didn't understand why, though. And, worse than that, had this group mistaken Noa for Risty May? Were they actually going to kill her?

Noa wished she could get out of here. If she could get a message to Ed and tell him that Risty May was in danger...But Ed and Al might still be in Scheden. If they knew, though, they would double their efforts to find Risty May, if only to protect her.

_I just don't understand why that strange girl wants Risty May dead,_ Noa thought.

A noise made her look up. She realized that there were voices coming towards the door again. One of them was a particularly angry female voice. The door popped open, and Noa was startled into mobility as a girl was tossed into the room. The girl's hands were tied behind her back, so she had to catch her fall with her shoulder.

Despite the pain, which flashed across her features, the girl jumped up and rushed to the door. But by that time, it had been slammed shut and locked again. The girl drove her uninjured shoulder against the door, bellowing angrily. "_Let me out_! You bastards! You sons of bitches! You motherfu—"

"Who are you?" Noa asked, interrupting her tirade.

The girl whirled around in surprise. Now that she wasn't flailing around, Noa could get a better look at her. She was tall and slender, with bright red hair that dropped just below her shoulders and green eyes. She wore what appeared to be a dark red man's waistcoat over a white sleeveless top, knee-high boots, and black pants. Well, "pants" was a very generous word—the things were quite short, only reaching the middle of her thigh. It was almost embarrassing to Noa to see that much of the girl's legs.

"Oh," the girl said, looking embarrassed. "I didn't see you. Sorry if I, uh...startled you or something. God!" she suddenly burst out, making Noa jump a little. "Can you untie me? My arms are killing me."

She went to the bed and sat on it, turning her back to Noa, who was a little bewildered, but complied in trying to undo the knots in the cloth holding the girl's wrists together. "Why are you here?" Noa asked as she worked at one of the knots.

"Hell if I know. Those bastards just yanked me off the street. I would've kicked their asses, but they totally surprised me. They had me tied up and were dragging me off before I could say anything."

This girl's foul mouth could rival Ed's. Again, Noa was struck by how odd she was. "I see," she said, even though she didn't.

"This isn't, like, some trafficking ring, is it? Because I really don't feel like being sold to some pervert," the girl said.

"No," Noa said, finally getting some give into the knot. She pulled it apart, and the bonds loosened considerably. The girl felt it, and shimmied the cloth bonds off. "Much better," she sighed, rubbing her wrists and flexing her fingers.

Noa watched the girl. "You don't seem like you're from around here," she finally commented.

"Oh!" The girl laughed. "I guess that makes sense. Sorry. What was your name?"

"Noa."

"Noa? Sounds familiar. Have we met?"

Noa shook her head. "I would remember you," she said honestly.

The girl laughed again and rubbed the back of her head. "Makes sense, I guess. Nice to meet you, Noa, I'm Zoe."

* * *

Ed sat with his arms crossed, staring.

Marhilda sat with her arms crossed, staring.

The clock ticked along.

Al finally broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "Brother, a staring contest isn't going to help us right now," he pointed out.

"And I don't frighten easily," Marhilda added.

"We have to figure out what to do," Al went on. "If the lieuten—if that woman's holding Risty hostage for the bomb, how are going to get her back?"

"We'll find a way," Ed said firmly.

"You two are overreacting for nothing. Rita wouldn't hurt a fly. She was bluffing," Marhilda said with a roll of her eyes.

Al hoped that that was true, but he knew they couldn't take any chances. They could trade Marhilda for Noa, but what could they trade for Risty? The bomb was obviously out of the question, since they didn't even have it.

"You act like you know her pretty well," Ed pointed out.

"She was one of us before she got all soft."

"You said she wouldn't hurt Risty?" Ed went on.

Marhilda sighed, as if Ed was being ridiculous. "Yeah, that's what I said. Back in the day, she wasn't afraid to play hard and dirty. But now...it's sad how pathetic she's gotten."

Ed and Al exchanged a glance. Maybe Risty would be safe for now. They could only hope she would be all right, at least until they found a way to save her.

"Look, you two, I thought we were supposed to be pretending you don't have the bomb," Marhilda pointed out, looking exasperated.

"That's another thing," Ed said, turning back to her. "What makes you so certain we've got it?"

Marhilda glanced at each brother in turn. "You really think I'd tell you?" she said incredulously.

"You will if you ever want to get out of here," Ed said firmly.

"If you don't help us, we can't get you back to your gang," Al pointed out.

"Gang? We aren't a gang. We're just a...group."

"Whatever you are, you need to start talking," Ed said.

"Sorry guys, but I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy," Marta said.

Ed and Al exchanged a frustrated glance. Someone knocked on the door, and the brothers' heads twisted around.

"Maybe it's just Mr. Jean," Al said.

"I'll see. Keep an eye on her." Ed got up from the couch and walked to the door. He turned the knob and partially pulled it open with his left hand, prepared to strike out with his right. His suspicion changed to surprise when he saw Windig smiling at him through the crack in the door.

"Windig," he said, his tone surprised.

"Hi, Ed. You left something at the inn. Can I come in?" Windig asked. That friendly smile and tone was so familiar, it made Ed's stomach twist a little.

"Actually, we're uh, a little busy right now," he hedged.

A click and a slight pressure on his chest made him look down. A pistol was poking his waistcoat at the space just below Risty's necklace. For a second, Ed stared at it, stunned, confused with the idea of Winry pulling a gun on him. Then his mind made him focus. _It's not Winry, and you're in danger! Pay attention! _it scolded.

"Actually, I insist," Winry said, still smiling, though her tone was less friendly.

Ed looked back up and glared at her. "So you're working with them," he said.

"Just open the door and let me in."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Zoe asked.

Noa considered. Was it safe to tell this girl about the bomb? Probably not. She deflected the question with one of her own. "Why did they kidnap you?"

Zoe threw up her hands. "Hell if I know. Seriously. I've got nothing to do with any of this...whatever it is. At least I'm pretty sure I don't."

"What were you doing when they kidnapped you?" Noa asked.

"Looking for a friend of mine. It's all I've been doing the past week. And this is gonna hold me up even more." Zoe sighed gloomily. "I've only got another week to look for her, and then..."

"Then what?" Noa asked.

Zoe looked at her sharply. "Nothing. Then I've got to head home. I'm under a bit of a time limit."

"I see," Noa said, though she really didn't. "Well, I hope you find him."

"Her, actually."

"Oh."

Zoe shifted from where she was sitting crosslegged on the floor, her hands draped over her legs. "So...why'd they grab you?"

"...Leverage against my colleagues," Noa finally said carefully.

"Like ransom? Wow. I guess your buddies are loaded?"

"I'm sorry?" Noa said, confused.

"Oh. Rich, I meant. Wealthy. Affluent. Whatever."

"Not quite. This group thinks we're in possession of...something very valuable, and they want it. Unfortunately, we don't have it."

"Oh wow, that really sucks," Zoe commented. "Then what're you gonna do?"

"I'll have to try and get away. I'm afraid they might be planning to kill me," Noa explained.

Zoe's eyes widened. "Oh my God, are you kidding? Then hell yeah, you've gotta leave!"

"Well, I'm not entirely certain," Noa backpedaled, "but I can't take any chances."

"Of course not!" Zoe thumped her chest. "And believe me when I say we'll bust out of here together, okay?"

Noa smiled. "All right."

"Awesome! Now let's case this joint!" Zoe got up and started exploring the room.

"Case...what?" Noa asked, confused again.

"Sorry. It's a slang term where I come from." Zoe put her ear to the wall. "I'm, uh, from a pretty distant place."

That much was obvious, considering her strange attire and her stranger way of speaking. Noa watched as Zoe listened to the walls and floor, knocked on random spots, tested the strength of the drain. "What are you looking for?" she finally asked.

"A weak spot. Looks like this cell's pretty tight, though. We'll have to wait for them to open the door, I guess," Zoe said with a sigh.

"And then?"

"Simple. I kick ass, and you avoid the flying bodies. Then we bust outta here."

"That sounds like a very dangerous plan. I'm not sure if it would work," Noa said slowly.

"Hey, crazy plans like that are what make for the greatest escapes. Trust me, they totally won't be expecting it. And if you can kick a couple of 'em while you're at it, so much the better, right?"

This girl was odd. Noa nodded a little, even though she was still unsure.

* * *

Grudgingly, Ed pulled the door open all the way and stepped back. Windig stepped forward, not letting any space come between his chest and the barrel of his pistol. Al jumped up when he saw her, but froze as the gun came into view. "What's going on?" he exclaimed.

"Just sit back down, Al," Windig said without taking her eyes off Ed.

Al slowly sat, his expression starting to mirror Ed's.

"What took you so long?" Marhilda complained.

"Hey, I was working," Windig said in reply.

"If it wasn't so useful, I'd tell you to quit that job at the inn," Marhilda sighed as she got up, smoothing her skirts.

"What do you want?" Ed asked warily.

"I just came to pick up Marta," Windig replied.

"And it's about time too. They almost had me convinced they don't have it. You should see these two work; it's amazing," Marta commented as she got up from the couch and walked over to where Windig stood.

"It's not an act. We _don't _have the damn thing! We're still looking for it!" Ed exclaimed, exasperation leaking into his voice.

Marhilda and Windig exchanged a glance. "See what I mean?" Marhilda said.

"Hmmm." Windig was frowning.

Ed glared at the two women.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have all day," Windig said to Marhilda. The two began to back out of the apartment.

"Don't try to follow us either, or your little Roma girlfriend will pay the price," Marhilda warned, just before she pulled the door shut.

Both brothers slumped where they were, heaving huge sighs. "What do we do?" Al asked, sounding defeated.

Ed's fists clenched. "I don't know," he admitted.

"I wonder why they think we have the bomb. Why do they insist that we're lying to them?" Al seemed to be thinking aloud.

"I don't know."

"But what will we do now? Now we can't even trade Marhilda for Noa. And we don't even know what's happened to Risty."

"I don't know."

_I'm okay, _something said.

Ed started, then looked around. That voice hadn't been Al's; he was pretty sure of that. It hadn't seemed quite like a voice either—it was more like something deep inside him had given him the impression that formed those words. He realized with a jolt that it must be Risty.

Instantly tuning everything out, he closed his eyes and listened as hard as he could. _Are you there? Can you hear me? _It was always a weird sensation to mentally shout, but he'd do whatever it took to make contact.

Nothing. Ed squeezed his eyes shut harder, and willed every inch of his body to listen. _Can you hear me?_

But there was nothing.

_Dammit! _He mentally swore.

_Don't swear at me, jeez! I was doing my best!_

Ed nearly wilted in relief._ There you are! Where are you?_

_I don't really know. Rita was kidding when she said she'd hurt me. She's actually pretty nice. She even let me take a nap—that's what I'm doing right now._

_Then you're safe?_

_Yes, I'm safe! I'm slowly convincing her to bring me back, so please don't worry, okay?_

_That's kind of hard, you know._

_I know. But_

Suddenly, she was gone.

"Brother?" Al's voice said.

Ed opened his eyes and looked over at his brother, who had been patiently waiting for him. "So what did she say?" Al asked.

"She's okay. She said that she's convincing Lieu—er, Rita, to bring her back here."

Al looked relieved. "We can count on her—she's smart."

Ed nodded, though he didn't look convinced. Why had the connection been broken so suddenly?

* * *

Noa heard the sound of the door being unlocked and held her breath. Zoe gave her an encouraging smile, then turned her determined gaze to the door. Noa watched the knob turn, and then the door opened, seeming to take forever.

"All right you two—" Cigarette began to say as he moved in.

Zoe attacked like a snake. Her foot shot out and connected directly with Cigarette's face, not only knocking him down but crushing his cigarette in the process. As soon as the way was clear, Noa bolted as instructed.

Ponytail was surprised, but he jumped into action, reaching out to grab Zoe. Zoe ducked his hands and punched him twice in the face. He reeled back, trying to shield his face.

"Let's go!" Zoe shouted. She grabbed Noa's wrist and blasted down the hall.

"Get back here!" Cigarette yelled at he slowly got up from the floor.

Both girls ignored him as they raced to escape. Zoe, in the lead, threw open every door they went past, until they found one door that led to a lobby of sorts. "Freedom!" Zoe exclaimed as they rushed inside.

Zoe shoved open the front door, and the two rushed out into the sun. Noa almost wanted to stop and take a breath of fresh air—it felt good to be outside after being locked in for who knew how many hours. But she couldn't stop for anything as Zoe continued to drag her along.

"Those lackeys will be after us any second," Zoe said as they ran. "We've got to get as far away as we can as fast as we can. Just keep running!"

Noa obeyed, even though she was getting a little short of breath. Zoe pulled her down an alleyway, so they weren't running out in plain sight. Noa glanced over her shoulder just as they did, and saw that Zoe had the right idea—Cigarette and Ponytail had just burst out of the building where they had been held, looking around wildly.

Noa did her best to keep some air in her lungs as she ran behind Zoe, but the strain of full-on running was starting to take its toll. They had traveled several blocks behind buildings when Noa pulled her wrist from Zoe's grasp and bent over to catch her breath.

Zoe stopped and turned, looking worried. "They might be right behind us!" she said anxiously.

"I know...I know," Noa said between breaths.

"Shouldn't you be used to running away, anyhow?" Zoe half-demanded.

Noa would have glared at her if she had any energy to spare.

"Come on, let's at least walk," Zoe urged.

Noa agreed with a nod, and straightened up. They began briskly walking. Zoe looked relieved to be on the move again.

"Where do we go from here?" Noa asked her after a few moments.

"Um..." Zoe tapped her chin, thinking. A noise made her whip around. Noa looked as well, and they saw their two jailers had made their way into the alleyway.

"Damn it all! Come on!" Zoe grabbed Noa's hand and they took off once again. They raced through the narrow way, and Noa looked back every once in a while to check their pursuers' progress. The two men seemed to be catching up. She and Zoe apparently had the same idea at the same time, and they started knocking whatever they could get their hands on—garbage cans, crates, bags of trash—into the way behind them.

"Let's go through here," Zoe said, letting go of Noa's hand to whip around a corner. Noa followed, casting a last look back, and saw that Cigarette and Ponytail had indeed been slowed down by all the trash.

A sudden screeching noise made her look ahead, just in time to see a frozen Zoe get plowed into by a car. Noa gasped and rushed towards her.

"Noa!" a voice exclaimed.

Noa looked up quickly and saw a familiar face staring at her from the passenger side of the car. "You're...Risty May," she said, remembering the girl's face from Ed's dreams.

The driver, a woman with blond hair pulled back with a barette, jumped out of the car and hurried to check on Zoe, who was lying in front of the car, unconscious.

"I thought you got kidnapped! What happened?" Risty exclaimed, starting to get out of the car.

"I did. She and I—this girl, Zoe—we were being held captive, but we escaped. They're after us now," Noa said, quickly looking back at the alley. Cigarette and Ponytail hadn't appeared yet.

The blond woman looked up quickly. "They're after you _now_?" Risty May repeated. "Well—well—quick, get in the car with us! Rita?"

"Yes, get in the car," the woman, or Rita, said, scooping Zoe up into her arms.

Noa wasted no time in opening the back door and climbing in. She and Risty helped Rita transfer Zoe to the backseat, then Rita climbed back behind the wheel and slammed her door shut. She had turned the car around and sped off in less than five seconds.

"Are you okay?" Risty asked, twisting around in her seat to face Noa.

Noa nodded. "I am." She looked down at Zoe, and Risty's gaze followed her. "What about her? Why did they kidnap her?" Risty asked.

"She didn't know," Noa said.

"Whoever she is, she'll need medical attention. Rita, you've got to take us back. Please," Risty said.

Rita said nothing for a moment, then finally responded. "All right. I will."

Risty smiled in relief, while Noa's brows crinkled in confusion.

* * *

Zilo: Aaaand...we have a page on Facebook! Just use this ridiculously long link: http: / www . facebook . com/pages/The-Switch-Glitch/128866503797743?ref=ts or, just log into Facebook and search for "The Switch Glitch"!


	18. Brat

Zilo: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Envy: I consider it an abomination.

Zilo: SHUSH!

* * *

Zilo: Thank you so much, **stapledshut**! Those nice words mean a lot to me! And yes, only a week! How will it turn out? Well...you'll see!

Zilo: You take good care of that button, **Pumpkin2Face**!  
Zoe: Oh, I was missed? (feels good)  
Zilo: Hahah, a lot of reviewers have mentioned that! So remember, everyone—pick up a copy of FMACOS today!

Risty: (blushes) Oh, I don't know, **alexthegreat**. I don't think I'll be confessing to Ed anytime soon...  
Ed: Confessing what?  
Zoe: Typical clueless guy.  
Ed: HEY!

Zilo: Well, er, I don't think so, **littleredmusicbox**, but I'm sure someone will come up with one sooner or later!

Zoe: More people who like me!  
Zilo: So true! Hi, **Devonlizz**! And yes, you were right.  
Noa: I was surprised to have my perspective used. That doesn't happen very often.  
Zilo: (coughs)  
Zoe: Uh-oh, looks like **Dlizz **guessed a plot point!  
Zilo: Shhh!

Zoe: I'm popular!  
Zilo: Hey, **Im-Right-Behind-You**! Trust me, Risty will work on it.  
Ed: Yeah, I'm starting to think you DO like us suffering!  
Zilo: What, me, nooo...

Zilo: Thanks, **katsekala**! Yes, Windig is a bad, bad girl!  
Zoe: I'm the only Zoe there is!

Zilo: Yeah, it's him, **Asj Johnson**. And you're not forgetting anyone.  
Zoe: That's what I wanna know!  
Zilo: You'll see in a second!  
Windig: Can I...?  
Zilo: Yeah. go ahead.  
Windig: It's not me.  
Risty: Yes. It's because of my amnesia. But...it seems like my amnesia is fickle.  
Zilo: Which is a plot point. And it's Marda. I'm going to have to hunt for the "Marta" and fix it.

Zoe: Yeah, **Yibbs**, you've seen it before, because it's the same Zoe! I just colored my hair!  
Zilo: Hey, don't be brusque, young lady!

Zilo: Yes, **xdreamernumbuhfour**, it's the Greed-alike!  
Green: Actually, I'm not interested in—  
Zilo: Yeah, take him! (shoves Green over) We only need him for a quick scene!

Zoe: That's right, it's me!  
Zilo: You're liking this too much. Sup, **Koinu-chan**!  
Risty: Maybe it stands for fudging?  
Zoe: You're telling ME? Risty's got to get her memory back, and fast.  
Risty: Yeah...  
Zilo: I too enjoy being your friend on Facebook! It's fun whenever the chat pops up and it's you, and I always go, "Yay!" And I talked them down into passive indifference, so I consider it a victory! Thanks for looking out for me!

Zilo: You know, I was sitting here wondering, "why is the name **iTorchic **familiar to me?" And it finally came to me when I looked at your profile. I've read one of your stories!  
Risty: Don't forget this! (hands **iTorchic **an "I Just Read TSG AND Its Sequel In One Day And All I Got Was This Lame T-Shirt")  
Zilo: Good looking out, Risty. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Hope to see you next time!

Zilo: Welcome, **peppaminty**! And thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Random Announcer Person: This chapter is brought to you unbeta'd by Impatient Zilo Productions. After confirmation of the beta'd chapter, this chapter will be re-brought to you by Error-Free Zilo Productions. Please enjoy.

* * *

**18: Brat**

"This is not going to work," Green said with a sigh.

"Look, we didn't know they'd try to escape," Stein insisted as he patted down his pockets for a light to his cigarette.

"What else did you expect, you idiot? Of _course_ they'd try to get away," Marda said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't chastise us, Marda. You're the one who got yourself captured, and blew our undercover operation," Kingsley pointed out with a smirk.

Windig added nothing to the conversation, instead leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Just shut up, you—" Marda started to snap.

"Enough," Green said abruptly. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Everyone turned to look at him as he rested his chin on his hand. "So what do we do now?" Marda asked.

"We find out where those kids hid the bomb, and go get it," Stein said firmly.

"They'll never give it up," Marda said.

"They just need the right incentive," Kingsley assured her.

"I don't think they have it," Windig finally spoke up.

The rest of them stared at her. "You can't be serious!" Marda exclaimed. "They didn't really convince you of that? Come on, we _know_ they have it, because—"

"Because one strange girl none of us know insisted they do?" Windig interrupted.

Marda and Stein frowned.

"How do we even know she was telling the truth? What if she's got some grudge against the Elrics, and found out about our looking for the bomb, and decided to use that to her advantage?" Windig pointed out.

"How would she know about us, though?" Stein asked.

"We haven't exactly been discreet at times," Windig said with a touch of sarcasm.

"But still, that's a lot of details to string together, just for revenge or something," Marda insisted.

"Does make you wonder why she wants the Roma girl dead, though," Kingsley spoke up.

Marda looked from him to Windig and back. "Well…I don't know about that. But they've got to have the bomb," she insisted again.

"I don't know…" Stein said, sounding unsure.

"Oh come on! Not you too! They're just good actors. They have to be that way so people won't suspect them!" Marda was adamant. She turned to green. "Green?"

Green's mouth was a hard line, indicating he was thinking hard about this.

"I think we've been fooled," Windig said softly.

"_Green_," Marda said, her voice pleading.

Green sat silently for a moment, while his team watched him. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision, and a grim smile crossed his face. "Let's go to the source," he said.

* * *

"All right, here's the plan," Rita said as she pulled up to the curb. "You'll go and bring the Elrics to the hospital. No delays, got it?"

"Got it," Risty said, already opening the passenger door, her suitcase in her free hand.

"And I mean it. I don't think they followed us, but run all the same. We don't want them replacing their hostage."

"I'll run, promise," Risty said, jumping out of the car and closing the door.

"Be careful," Noa said from the backseat. She had wanted go to with Risty, but also felt a responsibility towards Zoe, who had gotten hit while saving her.

"Now go," Rita said.

"Right!" Risty turned and started down the sidewalk at a run. Behind her, she heard Rita drive away from the curb.

Rita didn't even need to tell Risty to run. She had been itching to return to Ed the moment Rita had taken her away at gunpoint. After all the time she'd spent trying to track him down, it hadn't been fun to be separated before a whole 24 hours had passed.

She hurried down the sidewalk, feeling a wave of relief when the apartment complex appeared on her left. When she reached the front, she paused to open the door and catch her breath.

An odd feeling made the back of her neck tingle. Risty froze with her hand on the door, wondering why a chill of fear had suddenly gone up her spine. She looked around warily, but didn't see anyone.

_Then why does it feel like I'm being watched?_ she thought.

Were they there? Had the bad guys caught up already?

Suddenly fearful, Risty opened the door and dashed inside. If they were here already, then there was no time to lose. She raced up the stairs, reminding herself again and again where Ed's door was. If she could just get inside, she'd feel safe. As long as she wasn't being chased…

There it was! Risty practically melted in relief at seeing Ed's door. Her wildly pumping legs carried her over. It had been her sincere intention to stop, knock on the door, and announce herself through it if necessary. But the adrenaline she'd produced from supposedly running for her life had other ideas, and she couldn't stop moving. She ended up running face-first into the door, with a rather impressive _thud_.

For a moment, Risty stayed there, with her face smashed into the door, feeling a little stupid. She hadn't actually seen anyone chasing her. Now she felt dumb for overreacting. _Maybe Roy's right. Maybe I AM dramatic_, she thought.

There was a noise next to her right ear, and it took Risty a moment to realize that it was the knob turning. She didn't have a chance to peel her face off the door before it opened. Now, with nothing holding her up, Risty fell into open space.

_Oh no, not more face damage!_ Her arms started to flail wildly, but before she could get a complete revolution, she landed in someone else's arms, her nose smashing itself into someone's stomach.

"Oof…?" she mumbled.

There was a gasp over her heard. "_Risty_? What the hell are you doing?"

Risty un-buried her face and looked up to see that it was Ed who had caught her, staring down at her with an astonished look on his face. Al, who had been standing next to the door, brandishing a frying pan, dropped his offensive stance and also stared at her in surprise. "Ed…oh, thank goodness! I mean, sorry! I didn't mean to plow into your door!" she said.

The corner of Ed's mouth twitched, as if he was trying not to laugh, but he held it in and set her upright. "How…I mean, when…well, what happened?"

"We thought you'd been kidnapped," Al pointed out. "Did you escape?"

"No, no! Like I told Ed, Rita was just bluffing. She let me come to round you guys up and took Noa to the hospital."

"_What_?" both brothers exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. Well see, Noa escaped from the bad guys along with this girl, but Rita accidentally ran her over—the girl I mean, not Noa—so they're on the way to the hospital, and we thought it would be good if we were all together and planning our plan to defeat the bad guys in one big brain storm, you know?" Risty explained.

Ed and Al exchanged a glance. "I guess this mean things are sort of working out?" Al guessed.

"Yeah! So we should get going to the hospital," Risty said.

"Yeah," Ed agreed absently. He was looking at Risty with a concerned expression. "So…you're okay?"

Risty looked up at him. "Yes, I'm completely fine."

"Good." Ed looked down, and then they both realized he was still holding her arms. They separated, blushing. "I'll, uh, get my coat," Ed said quickly, hastily exiting the front room.

"But Brother, you're coat's right…" Al trailed off as Ed practically ran to the hallway, his arm half-lifted to point to the coat hanging on the coat rack. He sighed. "Well, he'll figure it out eventually." He turned back to Risty, who was setting her suitcase on the floor next to her feet. "So…why _did_ you run into the door?"

"Well, I was kind of in a hurry, I guess….You know, to get back," Risty mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Either way, I'm glad you're all right. Brother and I were really worried about you," Al said.

Risty blushed, but also smiled. "Really, I was okay all along. Rita was just bluffing so you guys wouldn't mess up her plan to kidnap me."

"Why did she kidnap you?" Al asked, taking Risty's suitcase and setting it on the couch.

"Uh, well…you know, I don't really know," Risty admitted. "I don't think she ever got around to telling me."

Ed came back into the room then, with a sheepish yet defiant look, as if he knew he'd made a mistake but was daring anyone to mention it. "All right, let's go," he said firmly.

"Did you find your coat?" Risty asked innocently.

Al stifled a laugh as Ed turned red with embarrassment. "I'm taking that one instead," he said quickly to save face.

"Oh, this one?" Risty pulled Ed's coat off the rack and held it out to him.

"Yeah, that one. Thanks." Ed accepted the coat and shrugged it on.

There was a knock on the door. Ed and Al both tensed. Risty, sensing the tension, stiffened.

"Do you think one of them followed her?" Al asked in a low voice.

"Hell if I know. Just in case, get in the hall." Ed was glaring at the door, as if he could see who was behind it.

"Come on, Risty," Al said, almost whispering. Risty, fearful that she really had led the villains here, followed him to the hall in the back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as soon as they were safely hidden in the hallway, their backs pressed against the wall. "I thought I felt eyes on me or something. Maybe I should've—"

"It's okay," Al whispered back, peeking around the corner.

Risty swallowed hard. Her clasped hands were tucked under her chin, as if she were holding an invisible necklace. Now both completely silent, the two listened as Ed pulled the door open slightly. His sudden gasp made them both start.

"Y…You…?" Ed sounded stunned.

Al and Risty exchanged an alarmed glance. "Stay here, okay?" Al whispered, and then stepped around the corner.

Now alone in the hall, Risty felt a shudder of fear. Who was it at the door? Was it an old enemy of Ed's, now returned for revenge or something?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed seemed to have recovered from his shock.

"What the—?" Al's stunned voice came next.

"Well, well," a new, familiar, haughty voice said. "If it isn't the Elric brats. I should have known."

Risty's stomach plunged straight down into her shoes, but this time, it wasn't because of fear. She barely heard what the voice said next. "…was looking for someone else, but I should have expected to find _you_ two."

"Whatever you're doing here, you can just forget about it!" Ed snapped.

Risty stepped around the corner now, and saw that she had been right. Ed looked furious, and Al looked surprised, but wary. But the only thing Risty felt was anger.

"_You_!" she yelled, stabbing a finger in Envy's direction.

All three heads turned to look at her. Ed and Al's faces registered surprise, while Envy frowned a little. He was wearing his customary cloak, though the number of bandages on his face and neck had dwindled. "So you _are_ here," he said.

"What…?" Al said faintly.

Risty stormed around Al, glaring at Envy. Without further ado, she slapped Envy across the face. Ed made a noise like he had choked in surprise.

"Dammit, that _hurt_, you stupid brat!" Envy snapped, glaring back at her.

"That hurt? _That hurt_? Do you know how upset I was? Do you know what almost _happened _to me because you left! _I'm_ the one who should be talking about being hurt, you—you—damn _JERK_!"

Ed and Al looked equally stunned by Risty's outburst. Envy, however, was less fazed. "Maybe you wouldn't have that problem if you weren't so needy," he shot back.

"Oh, shut up! Just shut up, shut up, shut up!" Risty shoved him. "I ought to hit you, you horrible, person-abandoning scrub!"

"You already _did_," Envy said in a "duh" tone.

"Maybe I should do it again!"

"Hold on a damn second! What the hell is going on here?" Ed demanded, having recovered from his shock.

Risty whirled on him, and he actually flinched in surprise at the glare on her face. That caused her to realize that she had just hollered at Envy, with the Elrics as an audience. She blushed furiously as her anger and resulting confidence leaked away. "W-Well," she began.

Behind her, Envy scoffed. "Don't try to act all cute and girly for your boyfriend now," he sneered.

"Dammit, shut up!" Ed yelled, his own temper breaking.

"Wasn't talking to you, pipsqueak," was Envy's reply.

Ed made an angry noise and lunged at him. Envy leaned back into a defensive position, a smirk spreading over his face. He dodged Ed's first and second punches. "Just like old times, eh, Fullmetal Runt?" he taunted.

"Don't call me small!" Ed bellowed, trying to land a hit on the former Homunculus. He lost his momentum, however, when Risty pushed him to the side. Envy, who had been expecting to dodge one of Ed's punches, was then caught unawares when Risty shoved him, hard.

The force of the move carried Envy to the outside hall, where he landed against the opposite wall. He caught himself, rubbed his side gingerly, and then glared at Risty. "What'd you do that for, you—"

"I don't know why you decided to come back now, but you can just turn around and leave! I can't _believe_ you'd show up now after what you did!" Risty yelled.

Envy stiffened. "Look, I—"

"'Look, you' nothing! I don't want to hear anything else you have to say! I put up with a lot from you, Envy, a whole lot, a whole, _whole_ lot, but I'm not doing it anymore! I'm done with you just treating me however you feel like, and I just have to take it!"

Envy looked mad, sort of, but it was a strange mad, as if it was trying to cover up something else. But Risty wasn't finished. "So—so you can just find you own way to deal with stupid humans, because I don't want to be your friend anymore! Ever! So leave me alone!"

And with that, she slammed the door shut in his face.

Ed and Al remained where they had been, watching Risty, who was now breathing hard from her tirade, her hands balled into fists, angry tears filling her eyes. They exchanged a glance, and Al jerked his head towards Risty's back, giving Ed a look. Ed shook his head, looking suddenly nervous. Al rolled eyes and repeated the gesture.

Risty suddenly turned around to face them, and the anger had melted into a hurt expression. "Can we climb out the window or something?" she asked pitifully.

Ed wanted to know why in the world Risty had been hanging out with Envy, but even he could see that this wasn't the time to ask.

"We'll use the front door," he said firmly. Seeing Risty's distressed look, he added, "If that bastard says anything to you I'll punch him in the face. Okay?"

Her shoulders slumped, but she slowly looked up at him and nodded.

"Good. Now let's get to the hospital," Ed said, walking around her and opening the door. He had a pretty impressive scowl waiting for Envy.

But Envy wasn't there anymore.

Risty and Al followed Ed out the door, with Al closing the door behind them. Risty looked at the spot where Envy had been last, then looked up and down the hall. Seeing him nowhere, she bit her lip, but then squared her shoulders and hurried after Ed, determined not to feel guilty. _I'm right, I know I am,_ she thought as they reached the staircase. _I don't deserve Envy always being so mean to me. Telling him off was the thing to do._

_He just better not get beat up again._

She was determined not to feel sorry for Envy. He brought his troubles on himself. Her determination lasted all down the stairs and through the front door.

Once they hit the sidewalk, however, her anger at Envy fully transformed into a combination of pain and betrayal. She didn't understand why Envy had left so suddenly. Hadn't she done everything she could to help him, after all?

She sped up a little so she could walk ahead of Ed and Al, not wanting them to see the tears that were now leaking out of her eyes. _Why does everything have to be all messed up?_ she thought, wiping her sleeve over her eyes. _Why can't I just be happy, and not an amnesiac?_

_I wish…I wish I knew who my mom was. And I wish she was here._

A few paces behind her, Ed and Al were having another silent conversation. Al gestured towards Risty with a jerk of his head, and raised his eyebrows. Ed shook his head, looking nervous. Al rolled his eyes and pointed at her insistently, this time using his hand.

Ed glanced at the back of her head, seeming to think, and then shook his head and waved his hands. Al shot him a look that clearly accused him of being a chicken. Ed glared back at Al, then made motions that indicated killing his brother.

Al pointed at Risty one last time, with an exasperated look on his face. Ed turned back to look at the back of Risty's head and saw her wiping her eyes with her left sleeve. He had figured that she might cry. He sped up a little himself, until he had fallen in step with her. She either didn't notice him or didn't care. Probably the first, since the sleeve still obscured her eyes.

Ed hesitated, not knowing if she would really want to be bothered when it was obvious she was upset. Maybe she wanted time to herself to work out whatever issues Envy had stirred up with his appearance.

His automail hand clenched. Sometimes, he had felt like he was alone when he had been sad or upset. And those times had been really lonely. Even when Al was there, sometimes it still felt like he was alone.

_Maybe…maybe it's the same for her?_

Something tugged on the inside of him. He didn't know what kind of feeling it was, but it bolstered his belief. He reached out decisively and wrapped his left hand around her right.

Risty looked up from her sleeve with a start, a few un-wiped tears still hanging onto her face. She looked at Ed in surprise, and he met her eyes with a solemn look. Then he turned back to face the path ahead. "Come on, let's not waste time," he said firmly, walking a little faster and pulling Risty behind him.

"We're wasting time?" Al wondered aloud.

"Well, we could be running!" Ed said over his shoulder.

"Sure, Brother, whatever you say."

"I know that tone! Don't be all condescending! _I'm_ the older brother here!"

Risty's hand, which had at first just hung there limply as Ed held onto it, now regained some life, closing around Ed's palm. Ed glanced at her, and she had wiped off the rest of the tears. She still looked sad, but she gave him a brave smile. Ed smiled back.

* * *

As soon as they came through the door, Noa hurried over to them. Ed and Al looked relieved to see her. Rita followed shortly, and Ed's relieved smile changed to a glare. Seeing it, Rita showed both hands. "I'm peaceful," she said.

"'Peaceful'? You kidnapped Risty and put a gun to her head!" Ed snapped at her.

"And as you see, she doesn't have a single gun wound," Rita replied.

Ed's glare changed into a glower.

"Ed, wait, it's okay. Remember, I told you, she didn't hurt me at all; she didn't even mean it," Risty reminded him, squeezing his hand.

"Seriously, Brother, if she still meant some harm, why would she bring Noa's friend to the hospital, and let Risty come and get us?" Al pointed out.

Ed still seemed mad, but he released a sigh. "Fine. I still don't trust you, though," he said.

Rita shrugged, conceding the point.

"How is your friend, by the way?" Risty asked Noa.

"Zoe was lucky. She only had some bruises. The doctor thinks she might have a concussion, but she's mostly all right," Noa said.

"That's good," Risty said sincerely.

"Zoe? That name sounds kind of familiar…" Al thought aloud.

"You guys know her or something, right? She seems kind of familiar to me, but I don't know why. I thought maybe you guys had met her once or twice," Risty said.

Ed's brows scrunched. "Now that you mention it, that does sound like a familiar name. Is she awake? Maybe we can talk to her."

"I think she's taking a nap right now," Noa said.

"If nothing else, maybe she has more information on Green. He must have kidnapped her for a reason," Rita pointed out.

Ed nodded. "Let's talk to her, then."

* * *

It took a few minutes to find a doctor and get his diagnosis on, and permission to see, Zoe. It was as Noa had said-some bruises and a mild concussion, but Zoe would be clear to leave that night.

Everyone gathered into the large patients' resting room. The occupied beds were supposed to have curtains around them for privacy, but it was a rare day where there was only one patient, so only one bed-the one at the end of the room-had the curtains drawn. "Try not to overexert her," the doctor cautioned them after pointing the way.

"We won't," Rita assured him.

They all went to the curtain, and Noa peered through. "Zoe? Are you awake?"

"Oh, Noa! Hey, there you are. I thought maybe you got nabbed again," Zoe's voice said.

Risty, Ed, and Al all got a look on their faces at hearing the voice. They all recognized it, but didn't know from where.

"We've got some visitors. A lot, in fact." Noa moved inside the curtain as she spoke, and her voice floated back out to them. "You remember my friends I told you about?"

"Oh, yeah. They're here?"

"They thought you might know more about Green. Also, they think they might have met you before."

"Really? Maybe I bumped into them when I was looking for my own friend."

Noa's head poked out of the curtain, and she indicated that they could come in. She held the curtain back, and Ed went in first.

He blinked as his eyes landed on the redhead lying in bed, her forehead and arms bandaged up, wearing a black vest over the customary white hospital gown. She looked very familiar, but something about her hair was off, as if it had been a different color. In the few moments it took for him to note this, her eyes had widened, and she had gasped.

"Oh my God! Napoleon!" she exclaimed.

Ed twitched. Then, it finally came back to him-the snarky, annoying blond who had constantly make jokes about his height. The one who had hovered over Risty like a protective mother. The last time he had seen her was at Winry's house.

"I _do_ know you!" Ed exclaimed right back.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you! And damn, you grew! You're kinda tall, dude!" Zoe said, grinning.

Ed decided he liked her a lot more now.

Al, having heard the commotion, now ducked into the area. When he saw her, it seemed to come back to him too. "Zoe Ferguson, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I—holy hell! _Al_? You look awesome!" Zoe said excitedly.

Al looked embarrassed. "Oh, uh, thanks," he said.

"God, I've been looking for you guys for what seems like forever! I thought I'd _never_ find you!"

"How did you even _get_ here?" Ed asked.

"Chainletter. A new one. One's that's not so damned defective. But enough about that!" Zoe seemed ready to leap out of bed. "Where's Risty May? Did she come with you guys?"

At that, Ed sucked in a breath. He and Al exchanged a glance. Zoe noticed. "What is it? Why are you guys making those faces?" Her own face suddenly dropped. "Don't tell me…she's not with you?"

"No, no, it's not that! She is!" Al said quickly.

"It's just…" Ed trailed off.

Risty burst into the area. Her entrance made Zoe jump. "Who are you?" Risty instantly demanded, looking ready to cry.

Zoe looked confused by this. "What…?" Then her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-Wait, are you—it can't be—Risty May? You're—so—" As she spoke, her arms lifted unconsciously, as if she was looking for a hug.

Risty's hands came down hard on the side of the mattress. "Please, please, tell me who you are! Tell me who I am! Please!" she pleaded, the tears finally appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Silence fell over the little curtained-in area. Rita had slipped in quietly by this time, and stood next to Noa, who stood on the less crowded side of the bed with a sad expression on her face.

Zoe seemed to be unable to digest this. "Wait I—what are you talking about? I'm—it's me, Zoe, your best friend!"

At this, the tears spilled over, and Risty finally caved in and started to cry, slumping to her knees, holding herself up by holding onto the bed. Zoe, eyes wide and face stunned and distressed, half-reached out to her. "W-Why—Risty May, I don't get it…what's going on…?"

Ed knelt down next to Risty, and she seemed to sense him nearby, because she turned and buried her face in his chest/neck area.

"What's going on?" Zoe now demanded of everyone else. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Zoe…" Al began.

"She has amnesia," Noa explained. She had accidentally touched Risty's arm on the way to the recovery room.

More silence, except for the sounds of Risty trying to contain her sobbing. Finally, Zoe's shoulders slumped. She looked like she had just witnessed the murder of her parents. "This can't be happening," she said tonelessly.

"Just calm down," Ed was saying to Risty in a low voice.

"How? How did this happen?" Zoe demanded the room at large, her hands gripping the bed sheets.

"It's a long story," Al said.

"I'm okay now," Risty said, abruptly standing up. She wiped her face furiously. "I just got…kind of overwhelmed for a second."

Zoe gazed at her, looking on the verge of tears herself. "So you…really…don't remember me?"

Risty returned her gaze sadly. "No."

"…Oh…" Zoe looked down at her lap.

For the third time, silence reigned over the area.

Ed glanced at Risty, who was looking down, like almost everyone else. For a moment, it had seemed like she was getting hysterica—but she pulled herself together faster than usual. Ed felt familiar guilt twisting his gut. _Ah, there you are, you bastard. I wondered what had happened to you._ He'd had to deal with guilt so much in the past that it had become almost a constant companion. And now he felt it again, for pretty much the same reasons.

"What should we do?" Zoe asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. "About…all of this. What do we do?" She seemed to be directing the question at Ed.

Ed squared his shoulders. "We face it head on, is what we do. We can't get scared because unexpected things happen." He felt Risty slip her hand into his and hold onto it tightly.

"We should go back to the apartment soon," Al said.

"Won't they be waiting for us by now?" Noa asked worriedly.

"They probably won't take us on in one group," Rita pointed out. "They bank more on the element of surprise and catching you alone."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ed said. He looked around at everyone. "It's no use getting upset and depressed. We've got enemies right now, and we need to make sure we're ready to face them, whatever they try. Got it?"

"Yeah," Zoe mumbled.

Risty nodded without looking up.

"You're right, Brother," Al agreed.

* * *

The end decision was to stay at the hospital until Zoe was released. Having decided that, Al and Rita went about getting food for everyone. They left together, and an exhausted Noa went to take a nap on one of the other beds. Ed took a trip to the bathroom.

That left Risty to sit at Zoe's bedside. The mood, fortunately, had lightened since the rather dramatic incident earlier, as Zoe went about explaining every single thing she could think of to explain about home.

"…And, oh, God, your dad has some corny stories. Like this one time he was talking to this guy about the Cold War, and the guy goes, 'well when spring came around, did they call it off until it got cold again?' and I swear to God that's not funny, but I snorted soda right through my nose, which, by the way, is the second-worst feeling in the world," Zoe was saying, using lots of hand gestures.

"Oh," Risty said with a wince, touching her own nose in sympathy.

"Yeah, but the dinners I was at were fun. Everyone shared stuff about their day, and lame jokes ensued. Seriously, it was like a sitcom," Zoe said.

"Wow, really? It sounds…well, great, actually," Risty said.

"Yeah, it was. More than once I asked your mom to adopt me, and I was only half-kidding." Zoe seemed to run out of things to say at that point, and when her eyes wandered back over to Risty, her smile faded. "So…you really don't remember _anything_?"

"Well, I remember some stuff, but none of it's important. Like, I remember things about the carpet, and how I used to fold the laundry, and what the phone bill was, but none of that matters to me," Risty said.

"So only the important things are missing?" Zoe asked.

"…Kind of. It's so…inconsistent. I mean, the most important thing to me this past month was finding Ed, but I remembered him and Al just fine," Risty said.

Zoe looked down at her lap again. "So…you don't remember how old you are or anything?"

"Oh, I'm 18. I think."

Zoe looked up quickly. "18? Wow, it's like…well, last time I saw you, your hair was shorter and you were shaped more like a board. You've totally got boobs now," she said.

Risty blushed.

"I mean, well you used to worry if you'd ever get any, is what I mean," Zoe corrected quickly, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay."

"But listen, if you really still are 18, then there's hope! Maybe we can still get you home. When I first saw you, for a second I couldn't believe my eyes, and then you looked too old," Zoe said.

"I don't feel that old. I still feel 15," Risty admitted.

"Because of the amnesia?"

"Yeah."

Zoe crossed her arms, and winced as a bruise complained. "How exactly did the amnesia happen, anyhow? I mean, like what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well…the last thing I clearly remember was opening the Gate with Ed," Risty explained. "After that, it looks like I got stuck in the Gate for three years, and somehow that muddled my memories. And then I got out somehow last month, and I told you about meeting Esmeraude and Oliva, and all my traveling."

"It's just so amazing. You've done so much by yourself," Zoe said softly. "You used to be so…well, different, I guess. More scared. Your mom and I were so protective of you. And I guess we kind of coddled you."

"I could use some coddling right about now. Then maybe I wouldn't be getting hysterical when I run into my own best friend I don't remember," Risty said ruefully.

"Well, hey, traumatic stuff happens, right? What's the point of tear ducts if you don't use 'em?" Zoe said reasonably.

"Tear glands," Risty said absently.

"Huh?"

"Tear glands. Tears are produced _from_ the glands and run into the _ducts_," Risty corrected.

"Uh…oh. Hey, wait a second! That sounds like some of those tidbits your mom used to give you!" Zoe commented.

Risty looked up suddenly. "What?"

"Your mom used to spew random facts during dinner sometimes. That sounds like something she'd say!"

"Really?" Risty asked, her eyes shining. And then the light went out. "But see, it's something entirely unimportant. My life doesn't hinge on where tears come from!"

Zoe's mood also deflated. "Well…it's a start," she offered.

"A start to what? I'm, like, defective! It's not fair! _Dammit_!" Risty punched the bed with her last exclamation.

Zoe reached out and grabbed her hands. "Hey, calm down, okay, Risty May? Yeah, things suck, but there's a way out! We've just got to find it!"

"How?" Risty asked, her eyes stinging. "Everything's so crazy right now. I mean, there's this stuff with the bomb, and Envy, and now you, and my head's always there in the background with those awful children just waiting for something to go wrong so they can pounce—!"

"…What?" Zoe said, realizing she was missing something important.

The curtain pulled back, and Ed appeared. "Then don't give them the opportunity," he said firmly.

Both girls looked up at him. Risty's eyes were filling. "How? I can't help bad stuff happening," she whined.

"But you _can_ help how you react to it. Don't go giving them footholds they don't deserve." Ed plunked back down in the chair next to Risty, arms crossed. "It's your mind for a reason. _You_ control what happens inside. Not those bastards in the Gate. Don't use them for an excuse to feel sad and sorry for yourself!"

Risty sniffled, but seemed to be listening.

"There's always a choice. You can choose to let situations overwhelm you, or you can choose to rise above it. That's all there is to it," Ed said.

Zoe sat back in bed. Risty sniffled again and rubbed her eyes. "You're right," she said.

"And don't just go agreeing with me either. Make up your own mind!" Ed added.

"All right!" Risty said exasperatedly.

Zoe glanced from her to him and back. "Damn, Napoleon, you've grown up a little," she commented.

"And don't call me that!" Ed snapped.

Zoe rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Never mind."

* * *

Finally, after a few hours of hanging around, having a picnic (provided thoughtfully by Al and Rita) in the recovery room, discussing plans of action, Zoe was released early by an annoyed doctor who wanted all these healthy people out of the recovery room. As everyone started to pack it in, Risty got up to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

As she washed her hands, she tried to ignore the embarrassment she felt over turning into a wreck at first speaking to Zoe. She wanted to be strong, be a capable member of this team they were shaping up to be, but if she was crying at every new development, she'd never get anything done. She resolved to work harder on holding back the tears, no matter who she ran into next.

Having decided that, Risty dried her hands on her skirt and exited the rest room. She took a few steps forward before she looked up and realized a dark figure was at the end of the hall that led back to the recovery room. Her stomach clenched as the figure began to approach, and she started to back away. "W-Who are you?" she asked, hoping against hope she wasn't about to be separated from Ed _again_.

"Would you calm down, already? Jeez," the figure said, pulling back their hood.

Risty let out a sigh of relief at seeing Envy's irritated face. "Oh, it's just you, Envy. Wait! I'm mad at you!" She straightened up. "What do you want?"

Envy scowled. "Look, you little brat, I don't have to answer to anyone, especially you."

"Then leave! Answer to nobody on your own time! I already said I'm done with how you treat me," Risty said to him.

"I heard you the _first_ time. Will you just shut—just let me talk?"

Risty crossed her arms and said nothing.

Envy sighed heavily. "Look…you know how I feel about humans." Risty said nothing, so Envy plunged ahead. "And you know I hate—I have a hard time not expressing my feelings about that subject." Risty still said nothing. "So…I guess it's gotten me in a little bit of trouble."

"Why did you leave?" Risty asked quietly, tired of beating around the bush.

Envy's scowl deepened, and he looked away. "Because…"

Risty waited.

"…I got sick again."

"You mean you—" Risty burst out. "Envy! You could have _died_! Why did you run around like that? Overexertion was how Nuri and Zindelo almost died!"

"Well, I didn't want _you_ dying too!" Envy blurted.

Risty paused.

"There! There! Are you happy now? Are your little hurt feelings better now that I'm _humiliated_?" Envy demanded.

_He didn't want me to die. He left so I wouldn't get sick too. So…he did it to HELP me? Envy was actually thinking of me?_ These thoughts were almost unbelievable.

"I can't believe I actually—I should never have come here. I don't grovel to humans, I don't beg, I don't—" Envy was ranting.

"Thank you."

Envy paused.

"I'm still kind of mad, because you could have just _said_ that, but I know you're a jerk who says jerk things, so thank you," Risty said, letting her arms drop.

Envy looked away again.

"But you got better, right? And then…you came back and realized I was gone. So you started to look for me. Tell me if I'm getting this wrong," Risty said.

Envy said nothing for a moment.

"Well?"

"…Fine, yes, that's what happened," he grumbled.

"And you did that because I'm your friend."

Envy turned back quickly. "You're _not_ my—"

"Or whatever term you'd like," Risty went on.

"How about 'thorn in my side'?" Envy suggested with a sneer.

"_Envy_. Really, you need to try not insulting me all the time," Risty said.

Envy opened his mouth, presumably to add some more insults, but actually stopped this time. Instead he said, "So I guess now that you've found your precious Edward you don't need to cling to me anymore, huh?"

Risty shrugged, and went ahead and let a smile appear on her face. "I never _needed_ you around, but I always liked having you around. And I still would, but I don't want you calling me names all the time."

"You can't tell me what to do, brat," Envy said automatically.

"Well, except that one. I kinda like how you say it," Risty teased.

Envy's face grew red, possibly from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I'll never say it again—!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Come on!" Risty said with a laugh, surprised at how buoyant she felt. "It's okay to say nice things about me too! You have a couple of times!"

"Whatever," Envy grumbled.

"Listen, I don't think Ed really wants you hanging nearby, but…would you still be around?" Risty asked.

Envy glanced at her, then the wall, then back at her.

"Please? When I wasn't angry at you, I did miss you."

"…I'll think about it," he said, turning and going back down the hall.

Risty let him leave, smiling. She was still mad at him, still needed some time to forgive him, but for now, she did feel a swell of happiness that he hadn't left her because he got tired of her. _He actually left me to help me. He does care, sorta._

_What a jerk,_ she thought with an actual giggle.

"Risty?" Ed's voice echoed from down the hall. Envy had disappeared, probably having jumped out a window.

"Coming!" Risty called back, starting back down the hall.

_These things that have happened are actually good,_ she thought as she approached the group near the front door. Everyone was looking in her direction, Ed and Zoe with anxious glances. They looked relieved when she rejoined them. _I found someone who knows the old me. I know why Envy left. We're all together again._

_And…there's a way for me to go home. Back to my mom and dad. And I'll find out who I really am._

_Like I said, a good thing._  


* * *

Zilo: YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE I COULD HAVE MADE ENVY'S APPEARANCE A CLIFFIE BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS.

Zoe: ...Why are you yelling?

Zilo: Because I like shouty-stuff, okay?

Risty: Um, thanks for joining us everyone!

Windig: Come back next time!

Zilo: The next chapter will be awesomeness! 


	19. The Girl Behind The Man

Zilo: Long chapter is looong.

Zoe: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE, with your long chapterizing!

Zilo: You can has long chapter!

Ed: …Please stop.

* * *

Envy: …You better watch your back, **Mooncry**.

Zilo: Hey there, **Im-Right-Behind-You**! Isn't Zoe so lol-inducing sometimes?  
Risty: W-Well, I was upset!Ed: (turns red and looks away)

Zilo: You're welcome, **alexthegreat**! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Envy: It's NOT adorable.  
Zilo: Well, **Saoirse Darkwind **thinks so, and so do I!  
Envy: …You both better watch your backs.

Green: Hey! I didn't agree to this!  
Zilo: Zip it, Green! Just bring him back in working condition, okay, **xdreamernumbuhfour**?  
Al: It was an improvised weapon… (shrugs and looks sheepish)  
Envy: GEDDOF!

Zilo: Hmm. I get what you mean, **ZarosKnight**, but sometimes, there must be boredom to make excitingness more exciting! Or something.  
Zoe: Ugh, I couldn't do that! Risty's more like my little sister!  
Risty: And I'm not really the type…

Zilo: Hi, **Asj Johnson**! I plow into doors quite often as it turns out.  
Risty: I didn't? Maybe I was subconsciously using _in media res_…  
Envy: Surprise.  
Risty: Well, I was mad at him for just running off like that without an explanation!  
Envy: Seriously, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, brat.  
Al: I was trying to get Ed to comfort Risty, but he was being a blockhead and a coward—  
Ed: HEY!  
Zilo: Ohoho! So you noticed! How will the Risty-finding-a-way-home plot resolve itself? We'll see!

Zilo: Quite right, **MochaLulu**, but some things have to be set in order first!  
Risty: You mean there are going to be MORE delays?  
Envy: I'm not stubborn, and NO, she doesn't.  
Zilo: (singsong) Em-bar-assed…  
Envy: Shut up.

Risty: Thanks, **Yibbs**.  
Zoe: Sweet, I'm getting a fan base!  
Envy: There's no reason to celebrate that third one.  
Zilo: THAT'S RIGHT I DID!

Zilo: Well, **stapledshut,** if the suspense is getting you, there's always Suspendo-speeense…  
Risty: I'm worried about all those things and more, myself!  
Zilo: Sorry to make you wait, but here's some more crazy action stuff!

Zilo: Welcome, **Naiyo-Nightbringer**! And don't worry about it; I'm just glad you've been reading and enjoying the story so far! I know how it feels to run out of things to say, so no worries. Feel free to check in again, and enjoy the next chapter!

Envy: I don't have to—  
Zilo: Explain yourself to anyone, we know. Hey there, **DeLiCiOuSlY HyPeR**!  
Envy: And I don't need your tears either.  
Zilo: Here's the next installment!

Envy: I DO NOT!  
Zilo: Just ignore him, **Pumpkin2Face**, you and I know the truth.  
Zoe: Isn't there some wise saying about being in one group is better than splitting up or something?  
Zilo: Probably, but I can't think of it right now. But I feel the same way about separated characters!

Envy: Whatever.  
Zilo: Thanks, **katsekala**!

Zilo: Yay, **Devonlizz** liked it!  
Envy: I don't have to—oh, what's the point, nobody's listening…  
Ed: I just…you know, said what I thought… (looks embarrassed)  
Al: I wasn't planning on using a frying pan. That's just kind of how it worked out.  
Zilo: Ah! Very good! That's why I made it public, so you don't have to have an account to see the updates. I try to stay on top of them, but sometimes I fail epically…  
Risty: Well, here's the next chapter, hopefully you enjoy it!

Envy: DO NOT TOUCH ME.  
Zilo: It sounds like **Koinu-chan**'s in a random mood!  
Envy: GAYRGYRH! (can't enunciate properly due to cheek movement)  
Risty: Uh, well…I can't help who I am…  
Ed: Oh, well I—HEY!  
Zilo: Mur? What? (checks last chapter) Oh, that? Eh, my writing style's kind of quirky/weird like that. Oh, I did it again…

Zilo: Thanks, **Kitten of Fire**! Trust me, there's plenty of awesomeness to appear!  
Zoe: Think how _I_ feel about it. But I'm not giving up that easy!  
Zilo: It sounds weird, but I can't wait to see how the EdxRisty works out too! I like it when unexpected things happen in my fics… (makes content face that looks really weird)  
Envy: Well, _I _don't like it as a side pairing.  
Zilo: Dun dun DUNNN! We shall see!

Zilo: OMGWTFBBQ IT'S YOU! Midnight Sakur—I mean, **MissSpazzalot**! I was so very happy when I saw your review, because I'd always loved your awesome fanarts and missed you when you vanished! And here you are, yay! And let me just say, your new fanart is also full of awesomesauce!  
Envy: Whatever.  
Zilo: Shut it, Envy! And also, thank you for the nice compliments! Glad you like my other stuff too!

Zilo: Well, you see, **iGothic**, Ed doesn't actually HAVE the bomb. That's the whole point. He and Al and Noa are still attempting to track the bomb down to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Green and his gang—  
Green: We're not a gang.  
Zilo: Yeah whatever don't interrupt. Green and his, er, posse, only THINK that they do, which leads us to the conflict. (holds up index finger dramatically) The bomb has not made an appearance yet!  
Ed: What are…NarutoPPLZ?  
Zilo: A deadly toxin! Um, let's see, my five favorite FMA characters are…Ed, definitely, and Al of course, Envy, Roy, and Riza! Yay! Prices subject to change!

Zilo: Hooray, **cwizumi**! Long reviews are hooray!  
Noa I'm happy, too.  
Zoe: TA-DA! I just colored my hair, no biggie!  
Green: (confused) Is my name funny or something?  
Zilo: Da-DUM! You'll see who soon!  
Envy: It was not cute! Stupid reviewers!  
Risty: Oh, could that have happened? That would have been scary! And it WOULD be nice if being with Zoe helps me remember things. Something tells me it won't be that easy, though…  
Zoe: That's right. I'm here to kick ass and take names, and I'm all out of names!  
Zilo: It's great to have you back! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Zilo: In case you didn't get (or skipped) the LOLcat warning above, let me say it again. WARNING: LONG CHAPTER IS LOOOONG. VERY. YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOW. PLEASE SHAVE BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER. ALSO SET YOUR AFFAIRS IN ORDER AND EAT A HEARTY MEAL. Just sayin'.

* * *

**19: The Girl Behind The Man**

"Brother?"

"Yeah."

"I can hear you thinking. What's up?"

Ed couldn't help but smile at that. Al could always tell what mood he was in. The two of them were on their way on foot back to their apartment. Rita was escorting the girls by car. "Not much, I guess," he said.

"You sure?" Al asked.

"Yes. Well…" Ed hesitated, looking up at his younger brother. "I'm just wondering what happens next," he said.

Al thought for a moment. "Well, I guess one way or another, we'll end up confronting this Mr. Green's group. We'll probably have to fight," he said.

"That's what I'm worried about. What lengths are they going to go to? And who was it who told them we've got the bomb, anyway?"

"Noa said it was a girl," Al reminded him.

"Yeah, one we don't know. So why would she lie about us, whoever she is?"

"I don't know," Al admitted.

"Damn, this is so annoying. If I ever find out who that girl is, I'll punch her straight in the face. I don't care if she _is _a girl—she'd deserve it for causing this mess!" Ed griped.

"Brother," Al said with a sigh.

Ed shrugged, hands in his pockets, as if his punching this mystery girl in the face was an inevitable event.

"Still, I do wonder why she's stirred all of this up," Al went on.

"I don't know, but one way or another, I'm gonna find out," Ed said.

* * *

When they made it back to their apartment, Rita, Zoe, Noa, and Risty were already there. Zoe was reclined on the couch, talking to Risty, who sat on the edge turned towards her, with lots of hand gestures. Noa was in the kitchen, preparing to make dinner, and Rita was sitting at the kitchen table, talking to her.

All the girls looked up when the brothers came in. "There you guys are!" Zoe was the first to speak. "Took you long enough!"

"Excuse us for not moving as fast as a car," Ed said sarcastically as he took his coat off and hung it up.

"No incidents?" Risty asked, standing up.

"Not one," Al said, smiling at her.

"Good, 'cause that's the last thing we need," Zoe said with a sigh, sinking back into the couch.

"Nothing at all? No suspicious figures peeking around corners?" Rita asked.

"Nope," Ed confirmed, going and sitting in the armchair next to the couch. Risty automatically scooted over on the couch so she was closer to him, not even seeming to notice.

"Well, at least now we're a united front," Rita said.

"I still don't trust you," Ed said bluntly.

Rita frowned at him.

"Come on, already, Ed," Zoe commented.

"Let me finish," Ed said. "I don't trust you, but right now we've got no choice but to work together. And you did bring Risty and Noa back. So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

A few glances were exchanged across the room. "Good," Rita said.

"So what's our next step?" Risty asked Ed.

Everyone else turned to him. "We can't risk anyone else getting kidnapped," he said. "We've got to be careful. Now that we're one group, we can't let our guard down for a second."

There were nods around the room.

"Do you think they'll try to contact you again?" Rita asked.

"They'll have to, if they insist on thinking we've got the bomb," Ed replied.

"But why do they want this bomb thing?" Zoe asked.

"Their leader—Mr. Green—said it was about power," Noa spoke up, not turning around from where she was chopping up vegetables.

"That's what it's always about," Ed sighed.

"But I don't get it. I mean, sure, a bomb is powerful, but you can only use it once, right? Do they plan to hold up banks with it or something?" Risty asked.

"A bomb in the hands of a radical group is a very dangerous thing," Rita told her. "They could use it to try and change this world to fit their whims. They might even attempt to make more, once they have the original."

"Wait, I'm confused. You don't have the bomb, right? So why are they so sure you do? Because of what one chick says? I mean, are they _that _desperate for a lead?" Zoe asked.

"That worries me too. What if it's not just about the bomb? What if there's an ulterior motive?" Al said.

"Like what?" Ed asked.

"I should tell you something," Noa said quietly. They all turned to her back, since she refused to face them, instead cutting the vegetables into smaller and smaller pieces. "I'm not certain, but I believe that they kidnapped me under the misconception that I was Risty May. I accidentally touched one of them once, and that was how I learned about their informant. But she also said something specifically concerning Risty."

She paused. "About me? Like what?" Risty asked, confused.

Noa didn't speak for a moment.

"What did she say?" Al asked, his voice worried.

"She said that…it would be in their best interests…if they killed Risty."

For a moment, there weren't any noises other than Noa pulverizing vegetables. Ed shot a quick look at Risty, and saw that she had paled considerably. Zoe sat up, her fists clenched. "Those bastards…if they try anything of the sort I'll kick their asses all the way to Timbuktu!"

"But…why?" Al asked, his voice faint.

"I don't know," Noa said, her voice so quiet they could barely hear it.

Risty, stunned into silence, could only swallow. Zoe turned to her, worried, but Ed beat her to the punch. He reached across the arm the sofa and firmly grabbed Risty's hand. "Don't freak out," he told her.

"'Don't freak out'? She just found out those dudes are gonna kill her!" Zoe protested.

"Oh, thanks for telling me, I didn't hear it the _first_ time!" Ed shot back.

"Look, all I'm saying is—" Zoe started to argue.

There was a knock. Everyone looked around, confused, because the knock hadn't really come from the door. They heard it again, and Rita was the first to pinpoint its source. "I think someone's knocking on your window…" she said, sounding surprised.

"The window?" Zoe said in confusion.

"I'll check it out," Ed said, standing up.

"What if it's…them?" Noa asked quietly, sounding a little afraid.

"Then we'll find out what the hell they're knocking for," Ed said firmly as he walked to the window. He pushed it open and stuck his head out, looking around.

"Anything?" Al asked. Even Risty had looked up to see what was going on.

"I don't s—oh, what the hell are _you _doing here?" Ed said suddenly, sounding both angry and exasperated.

"Who?" Rita asked, standing up also.

Al started to move towards the window. Whoever was out there replied too quietly for those inside to hear, but Ed replied hotly, "No! She said she didn't want to see you! So beat it already!"

"Is it Envy?" Risty burst out.

Ed looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, but—"

"I'll talk to him." Risty got up and hurried to the window. Squeezing in beside Ed, she stuck her head out also and found Envy sitting on the next sill over.

"Wait a second! Weren't you pissed off at him a few hours ago?" Ed asked the back of her head.

"It's okay now, we made up," Risty told him, not able to turn around any say it to his face. "Envy, that was fast. What's up?"

"The place is being watched," Envy said with a smirk, as if telling her the time.

"Watched? You mean, like…_watched_, watched?"

"There's only one," Envy said, rolling his eyes.

"And how do you know?" Ed wanted to know.

"Hmm, well let's see. I took my two eyes and looked, pipsqueak. It's this thing called _seeing_."

"You're so funny," Ed said sarcastically.

"Who is it that's watching?" Risty asked, wincing as the side of the window bit into her stomach. The opening really wasn't wide enough for two people.

"Some humans, duh. I didn't ask for their names," was Envy's reply.

"Well, uh…what did they look like?" Risty tried.

Envy sighed, as if suddenly becoming reluctant to help out. "A couple of girls. Blondes."

"Oh," Risty said, thinking. Two blond girls?

"Um, Brother, Risty, not to interrupt or anything, but what's going on…?" Al asked from inside the house.

"Hang on a second," Ed said. He started to try and squirm out of the window. Realizing what he was trying to do, Risty flattened herself against the edge of the window, practically slicing herself in half on the side. Ed managed to squeeze out, and Risty moved back with a sigh of relief.

Everyone else had gathered around the window. "So, what's going on?" Zoe wanted to know, one arm supporting her stomach.

Risty propped her elbows on the sill and leaned out towards Envy as Ed started to explain. "Don't fall out, you idiot," Envy said, his gaze turned towards the dark horizon.

"Envy, there's somebody trying to kill me," Risty said to him.

Envy said nothing for a second. Behind them, the others were reacting to the idea of the complex being watched. "What do we do?" Al was asking, sounding worried.

"Should we confront them?" Noa asked.

"That might be a bad idea," Rita said firmly.

"They're probably waiting for us to split up," Ed said. "We need to keep our heads, all right? Panicking won't help us—"

"What for?" Envy asked suddenly, pulling Risty's attention back outside.

"What…for? Well I don't know, I mean, I didn't ask her or anything," Risty said. "I mean, I…it kinda shocked me when I heard it."

"After all this time, you're still surprised when dangerous things happen? Amateur," Envy scoffed.

"Envy, it's serious. If—if something happens to me, then…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Then it would happen to Ed too. He'd…d-die too."

"Oh, why didn't you say so sooner? I could've run you through a long time ago. Two birds, one stone," Envy said.

"Envy!" Risty exclaimed.

"What, brat? What do you want me to do, hold you and comfort you with words? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the touchy-feely type," Envy shot back.

"Well, no, I didn't ask for all that, but you could at least seem like you care a little!" Risty said.

"When are you going to get it into that empty, echoing chamber of a head of yours? I _don't_ care. That's the whole point. The only reason I put up with you sometimes is because you can occasionally be a little useful. How many times will I have to remind you of this?" Envy said, sounding exasperated.

Risty looked down at her hands. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes, but willed them to stay back there. She didn't want to cry. She shouldn't have been so surprised that Envy had such biting words in him, but it still hurt to have them directed at her. Especially when she had started to think that maybe Envy did care a little, since he had come looking for her after all.

Inside the apartment, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Oh, great. Now what?" Zoe grumbled under her breath.

Ed and Al exchanged a glance. "I'll get the frying pan," Al said, heading for the kitchen with a resigned air.

"Take cover, guys," Ed said in a low voice. "I'll get the door."

Noa herded Zoe to the back hall. Rita slowly followed them, walking backwards, her eyes on the door.

"Wait, hold on! Risty!" Zoe hissed urgently. Risty, hearing her name, twisted around. Zoe waved for her to come over to the hall.

Ed waited until Risty had joined the girls, then turned around and opened the front door. He blinked in surprise at the sight of the unfamiliar blond girl dressed in dark colors. She wasn't all that remarkable by herself; it was the look of grim determination on her face, like someone with an all-important mission to complete, that stood out the most.

"You want something?" Ed asked, a little warily.

"I'll speak to you once with reason," the unfamiliar girl said. "You have a monster in your midst. Hand her over to me and I promise not to hurt any of you."

It took a moment for this seemingly crazy statement to sink in. "What are you talking about?" Ed asked, confused.

The girl sighed once, quickly, like Ed was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Risty May Fernandez! I know she's here with you. Give her to me."

The apartment was as silent as a tomb. Finally, Ed spoke, and his voice and eyes had an equal amount of steel in them. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, coming in here like this, but if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away right now."

"And if you know what's good for _you_, you'll give Risty May to me," the girl replied, her voice icy.

"There's not a chance of that happening," Ed snapped.

"This is your last warning," the girl said.

"I don't respond well to threats," was Ed's answer.

"No? Then how would you respond to this?"

Ed saw the movement of her hand. It was fast. But he was faster, and pissed. His right hand shot out and grabbed her left, stopping it in mid-swing. Something dark and dully shiny gleamed in her hand. "Nice try, but you're not fast enough," Ed snapped.

The girl glared at him. "You're being a fool. You're ruining everything!"

"Oh really? I'm not the one who barged into someone's apartment demanding they hand somebody over like the damn police!" Ed shot back.

"You won't stop me! No one will," the girl said, a deadly tone in her voice. Her wrist twisted. It wasn't enough to break the grip of Ed's automail, but it was enough to point the dark thing in her hand upwards. She hit a button, shooting a spray at Ed's face. Even before it hit, Ed could feel the stinging properties in the spray, and he instinctively shoved the girl away and dodged the dangerous cloud floating near his eye line.

"What the hell was that? Capsaicin?" Ed demanded, one arm raised to shield his eyes.

"Pepper spray. Which probably has capsaicin in it," the girl replied, sounding smug.

"What're _you _so happy about? You missed," Ed said suspiciously.

"I know." It was then that Ed saw that her other hand was holding something small and dark, shaped suspiciously like a gun, and pointed in his direction. _Oh, hell! _he thought, instinctively jumping out of the way.

There was a soft _pyoop _noise, and something small stung him just above his collarbone. Ed stumbled, one hand going up to his neck, but already he could feel his sense dimming.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, _Ed thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

She waited until Edward Elric had been sufficiently dealt with before stepping into the apartment. The pepper spray was still clutched in her left hand, but she wouldn't need it. Edward Elric was the biggest obstacle of this group. The rest would be easy.

The agent paused once she was a few steps inside and looked around. The apartment was very quiet. The window was open. Had they escaped that way? Her gaze swiveling around the apartment, the agent moved closer to the window. Maybe the Elric had been stalling the whole time, letting the rest of them get away. _Damn, _she thought, _that better not be it._

A muffled thud, followed by a surprised gasp, made her head turn quickly in the direction of the noise. So someone was still here. Moving quickly, the agent stalked to the back of the apartment, seeing an opening. A hallway, maybe?

There were footsteps. Someone was coming around the corner to meet her. The agent kept striding forward, her tranq gun poised to shoot.

The first thing that came around the corner was a gun. The second thing that came around the corner was an unfamiliar blond woman. The agent's training had kicked in, and she'd fired off her tranq gun before her mind had fully processed that she was in danger. The woman was hit dead-on, but fired her own gun before she collapsed to the floor. The agent dived to avoid the shock, rolled and came back to her feet, now directly facing the hall.

Two people stood in front of her. One was Alphonse Elric, his hands held out in front like a traffic cop trying to stop traffic. Directly behind him was Zoe Ferguson, her arms spread wide, both hands planted on either wall of the hallway. Alphonse Elric looked panicked; Zoe Ferguson looked murderous.

"Wait, please," Alphonse Elric was saying, "why are you doing this?"

_Do they think it's a real gun? Morons. _The agent sighed internally—maybe she could try reasoning one more time. "Like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone. Stand down."

"Not if you're after Risty, you psycho-bitch!" Zoe Ferguson yelled.

The agent felt a vein under her eye twitch. _Psycho-bitch… _Angling the tranq gun slightly, she fired and hit Zoe Ferguson almost perfectly in the neck. Alphonse started, then whirled as Zoe fell behind him. Even from the side, the agent could see the look of horror on his face.

"Relax. It's only a tranquilizer," she told him.

The Elric swallowed as he slowly turned back to face her. Now that Zoe Ferguson was lying on the floor, the agent could see Her. It. She was slumped against the wall. Had She passed out from fear, or something equally stupid?

"Whatever you're doing this for, please reconsider. We don't want to be your enemies," Alphonse Elric was saying, his voice pleading.

"I know," the agent said, moving her tranq gun slightly higher so it was pointed at the right height to hit his neck. "…Sorry."

She pulled the trigger and fired a tranq dart into Alphonse's Elric's neck. He looked at her for a second, his eyes seeming sad and resigned, before they rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

Good. Everyone was out of commission. This went better than planned. No real injuries, just some bumps on the head maybe, and they would all be dizzy for a few moments when they came to, but otherwise fine. That had been the idea all along: _Disable when possible, kill when necessary. _It had been possible to disable them this time. If she didn't get this perfectly, however, that might change.

_So then I'll get it perfect, _the agent thought as she stepped over Alphonse Elric and Zoe Ferguson.

There She was. The Monster. She looked almost peaceful, like She was simply asleep and defenseless. Far from it. The agent holstered her tranq gun and unholstered her weapon of choice, the gun that would destroy the Monster in front of her. After all this hard work and training, it was finally over.

_Don't stop to revel in it, _she scolded herself as she aimed at the Monster's forehead. _Don't waste any more time than necessary. Get it over with._

"Goodbye forever," the agent said, squeezing the trigger.

Wait. Something was wrong. The agent's training kicked in, informing her that something was hurtling towards her from the left. She turned on her heels, the gun swinging out, even as she pulled the trigger. She fired off a shot into the table flying at her head.

_What the hell—?_

She ducked the table and it sailed over her head, crashing into the wall behind her. Quickly she straightened, realizing she was under attack. But she was finally caught off guard by the second thing hurtling at her—but this one was a _person_. Whoever they were, they sent her flying backwards with a kick straight into her face. She slammed into the wall and landed on the table that had just been thrown at her, her head meeting both the wall and the table first. Her gun was rattled from her hand.

_No, no, no! Get up! Finish it! _She shook her head, trying to clear the ringing, trying to make the black spots in front of her eyes disappear. She managed to get to her feet and staggered a couple of steps. _My gun! Where is it! Dammit—just get out the tranq for now!_

Training enabled her to find and unholster the tranq gun again, even though she could barely see straight. She swung her arm in a straight arc, already half-pulling the trigger, to shoot the new enemy.

There was no one there.

The agent blinked for a few moments, the black spots slowly clearing. She whipped around and looked down the hall.

The Monster was gone too.

_No…no! This can't be happening! NO!_

* * *

Envy didn't have much time to think his actions through. He heard the crazy noises going on inside, and curiosity got the better of him. He managed to leap over to their windowsill, and peered around the side. He didn't recognize the girl, but it was kind of amusing to watch her stalk around the apartment shooting people. He hadn't heard her conversation with Ed, though, so he didn't know what she was doing it all for.

It stopped being amusing when she pointed a different gun at an unconscious Risty. Envy knew enough about killing to see the intent in her body language. He felt himself suddenly become very angry, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He silently stepped through the open window into the apartment, picked up the nearest projectile, and threw it straight at the girl.

The projectile turned out to be a table. So much the better. Envy followed up by running towards the girl. He knew she would duck; he had seen her ability to react during the brief skirmish. She wouldn't be ready for a foot in the face, he thought, and he was right.

He kicked her straight into the wall. He didn't stop to admire his work, though, and instead took two steps over Al's and Zoe's bodies. Risty was within arm's reach now. He reached out with one arm, scooped her up like a sack of potatoes, and sprinted for the door. Speed was the key now.

With Risty under his arm, Envy vaulted out the window. He caught a sill one floor down and swung his feet against the wall, finding a secure foothold. He twisted around and let go, dropping to the ground easily. His joints were annoyingly stiff, but he was relieved that he was still mostly as limber as before.

Speed was still the key. Envy tossed Risty over his shoulder and took off in a random direction. Depending on how quickly the girl recovered, he might have minutes or only seconds to get out of here.

_Why am I doing this? _he asked himself a half-minute later. He'd gotten a couple of weird looks from passers-by, but ignored them all. _Why am I even getting involved? This is so stupid._

He slowed to a walk, then stopped altogether. His brain was beginning to catch up with his actions. He should have just let it be. Now here he was, lost somewhere in this stupid city, with the brat. To make matters worse, she was out cold, which cut down on her annoying chatter at least, but also made her lose the small amount of usefulness she possessed.

Great. Just great.

Envy looked around. To his right, he found what he was looking for—a bench on the sidewalk. He walked over and dropped Risty on it, then sat down next to her head.

_Now what? _he thought.

* * *

"Well that was weird," Marda commented.

"Yeah. What do you think what going on in there?" Windig asked.

Marda shrugged, lowering her binoculars from her eyes. "No idea. But we should tell Green."

Windig nodded. The two girls left their lookout spot, which was just a bench across the street from the apartment complex, and started back towards the inn where Windig worked. They had only gotten about half a block before they heard a sound like someone slamming a door open. Both girls looked over their shoulders to see that the door in question was the one of the complex they'd just been watching.

"Hey, isn't that…" Marda said slowly.

Windig nodded. "It's Sakura."

The girl, Sakura, saw them up the street and stormed towards them, her face a mask of fury. "Why didn't you take care of the girl when I told you to!" she demanded of them, her gray eyes flashing.

"Hey, unpredictable things happen," was Marda's answer.

"You imbeciles! Forget it. Where's Green?"

Windig and Marda exchanged a glance.

"Is there a problem?" Green asked from the alley they were standing next to.

Sakura whirled and seemed to calm down a little. "Apparently I wasn't very clear when I explained the terms of our deal. You're not getting a single pfennig until that girl is dead, do you understand me?"

"You should have let us handle it then, instead of doing whatever you did that obviously failed," Green commented.

Sakura's face flushed. "Don't lecture me, you—!"

"And I thought the whole point of this venture was the bomb, not the girl," Green added, walking out onto the sidewalk. Stein and Kingsley soon joined the group from different directions, having heard the commotion from their respective lookout spots.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Do they even have the bomb at all?" Windig asked.

There was a moment's silence as they all waited for an answer from their informant.

"…Obviously I made an error in judgment," the girl finally said. She turned around, effectively turning her back on the group.

"So that's it, is it?" Green said.

"Obviously you lot can't be counted on to do anything right, so yes. Our deal is officially cancelled. You can go and crawl back into whatever hole you came out of," Sakura said, starting to walk away.

"And who do you think you are?" said Kingsley, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Sakura's back.

"Kingsley, wait!" Windig shouted.

"Put it down, Kingsley," Green said.

"You're really going to take that kind of talk from some woman? You're disappointing me, boss," Kingsley said.

"Life's full of disappointments," was Green's answer.

"It's a mistake," Kingsley went on as Sakura rounded the corner.

"Listening to that girl in the first place was the mistake," Windig said softly.

Nobody argued with her. They stood there for a moment, the dark street silent.

"Now what?" Marda finally asked. "Now we're stranded, and we don't even have the bomb to show for it. What are we gonna do now?"

"Don't talk like it's all over. It's not yet. It looks to me like there might still be a chance to get what we want," Green said.

"Like?" Marda asked, sounding huffy.

"You'll see. But first, we need to split up again."

"Again?" Stein sighed.

"Shut your face, Stein, and listen up," Green said. "Here's what we'll do now."

* * *

_What happened?_

_I don't know. One second I was opening the door, and then that crazy girl just started demanding things._

_But she knocked you out somehow?_

_Yeah, she shot something at me. Dammit, I should've been faster._

_It's okay. But what do we do now?_

_Well, first we've got to wake up._

_Oh…that's a good point. Okay, let's do it, then._

_The foggy darkness remained all around her for several moments. She hoped that everyone was okay, and that it was just Ed that had been knocked out. Maybe the others were able to mount some sort of defense against the girl._

_Speaking of which, why was that girl after her? She hadn't sounded the least bit familiar, but that didn't mean too much at the moment. Were they enemies? She wasn't aware of even having any enemies. So what was the reason?_

_Finally the fog of unconsciousness started to clear. Good, first thing I'll do is check on Ed, she thought._

"…don't know anymore."

The voice was familiar, but not one she expected to hear. Risty squeezed her eyes together, then slowly peeled them open. A dark, starry sky greeted her. She was lying on something cold and hard, and her arms felt chilly. There was a heavy sigh somewhere above her head, and Risty placed the voice.

"Envy?" she said groggily.

"About time, brat," was his answer.

Risty braced herself on her hands and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head still felt like a heavy fog was occupying it, and she looked around almost dreamily. "What happened? How come we're outside."

"You're welcome for saving your life," Envy said shortly.

Risty shifted so she was sitting properly on the bench and turned to Envy, one hand still holding her head. "What do you mean? That girl—" Her eyes widened. "You mean she—she actually—"

"No, jeez, calm down," Envy said irritably. His arms and legs were both crossed, and he tilted his head back to look up at the sky. "She claimed she only knocked everyone out."

"Oh…" Risty was relieved that everyone was alive, but disappointed that the girl had gotten the drop on them. "But…you saved me?" She brightened at this.

"Yeah," he practically spat, as if not wanting to admit it.

"Really? Wow, thank you Envy, that's so though—"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it," he said, uncrossing his legs and standing up. "Now that you're awake, you can walk yourself instead of me carrying you around."

Risty stood up also, but the whole street seemed to tilt to the right, and she nearly fell down. "Oh…man, I'm so dizzy," she said.

"Walk it off," Envy commented, starting down the street.

Risty put her other hand to her head, testing it. If she stood still, the dizziness lessened, and the fog was clearing now. She carefully took a step, and the world stayed level.

"Are you coming or what?" Envy said from halfway down the block.

"Yes, of course!" Risty made sure that her head was all right, then let it go and started after Envy. "Are we going back to the apartment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to get shot after all," Envy said sarcastically, not even slowing down to let her catch up.

"But the others might need help," Risty pointed out.

"Is that supposed to make me care?" Envy scoffed.

"Well—no, I guess, but I want to go back and check on them."

Envy stopped and swiveled around to face Risty, who was about two feet behind him. "Look, brat, maybe you didn't notice since you were so busy fainting, but that gun-happy girl came there specifically to kill you. I wouldn't be so eager to rush back if I were you."

Risty slowed, swallowing. "I know, but…" she said faintly.

"What? 'But' what?" Envy challenged.

"But I want to help them." Risty said it softly, starting to feel nervous under Envy's piercing gaze.

Envy just looked at her for a moment, then turned around. "Fine. If you want to go die and waste all my efforts in hauling you out of there, go right ahead. I don't care."

He started to walk away. Risty stayed where she was, fists clenched at her sides. "Well…well what's your option, then?" she suddenly shouted.

Envy paused, and looked over his shoulder again. "Nothing. I don't need you around, so just forget about it."

"No, tell me! Do you…would you want me to come with you?" Risty asked.

A long silence stretched between them. Risty swallowed again, her fingers clenching and unclenching. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear, but there was a nervous anticipation in her gut.

Finally, finally, Envy turned around completely and started to walk back. Risty felt a spike of something—fear? Relief? Confusion?—as he came closer. Instead of walking right up to her, though, he stopped about a foot away, turned, and sat down on the ground, putting his back against a brick fence. Hesitantly, Risty joined him on the ground, also putting her back against the cold bricks.

They sat there together for a while, not saying anything, the only noise being that of crickets and the occasional sound from inside one of the houses nearby.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest? Because, you know, I'm here to fulfill my usual role and stuff," Risty finally said.

Envy sighed. "I get tired of trying to figure you out," he said.

"What do you mean? I'm not all that complicated," Risty said.

"No. You're not. And that's the whole problem. You act like things are so simple. You don't even realize what just happened back there. You're still willing to go running off into danger, like you've got some secret invincibility, like the power of friendship will save your ass," Envy said.

"Well, I didn't say all that, but I don't want to abandon people I care about if there's any way to help them. That's why I stuck with you," Risty replied.

Envy sighed through his nose. Finally, he responded. "One day you'll see that life isn't all sunshine and friendship. And don't come crying to me when you do."

Risty looked down at her lap. "I already know that. I just don't want to accept it."

"You should. You'd be less annoying."

"I can't. I've got to be positive. I can't be all depressed or I'll just get sucked into a black hole. And then…"

Envy looked over at Risty when she trailed off. "And then?" he prompted.

"Remember when you left, and I didn't know why?" Risty said quietly.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well…something happened. I thought you'd just left me to be mean, and I got upset. I got really angry and sad and…and I almost lost control and…"

Envy seemed very interested in this. Risty bit her lip hard to keep the tears back. "It's almost like…if I get really emotional or something, I feel like I'm back in the Gate and it's…scary," she whispered. "It's like I've got this crazy urge to just…find somebody and…and…"

"Kill them?" Envy supplied.

"Y-Yeah," Risty squeaked.

"Huh," Envy said, sounding thoughtful.

"And so I don't want to lose control or anything, because if I do I don't know who might get hurt. So I've got to stay in control," Risty finally finished.

"How do you know it would be so bad?" Envy asked.

"_What_?" Risty looked up at Envy in alarm. "Envy, it would be awful! I'd just be running around k-killing innocent people—"

"And?"

"I'm not like that, okay! I don't enjoy bloodlust or murdering sprees or anything!" Risty said indignantly.

"Fine. But how do you know you can control this? From what it sounds like, it's you vs. the Gate. Who do you think's going to win in a battle like that?" Envy pointed out.

"W-Well…I don't know. I don't really know," Risty said, deflated.

"That's a lie. You know that eventually the Gate will win. The Gate is more powerful than any one person," Envy said to her.

"I know but…I have to try. I can't just give in because it's hard…"

"Holding it back only makes it worse. Maybe setting it free is what it takes to control it."

"Even if it is, I can't take that chance," Risty said, squeezing her hands together in her lap.

"So that's your plan? Just 'try' until you're overpowered?" Envy asked.

"No! I mean…"

"And you're so concerned about the pipsqueak and those others. They'll be the ones to suffer the most once you finally lose, won't they?" Envy pointed out.

"No! I wouldn't!"

"Oh, so your willpower's going to save them?" Envy taunted.

"Well, there's nothing else I can do! There's nowhere I can go and not hurt somebody!"

"Ah, now I see. So you're a ticking time bomb and you know it, so you'll just sit around until you go off, and whoever gets it, gets it, eh?"

"No, I don't mean that either!"

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I don't know!" Risty put her head in her hands. Tears started to gather in her eyes. "I don't know what to do," she trembled.

"Well I do," Envy said. Risty looked up at him. "Stick with me and maybe I'll tell you."

"So…you want me to come with you?" Risty asked, wiping her nose.

"You might be a little less useless now," Envy replied.

Risty rubbed her eyes and then stood up. "Okay. But…I still want to go back and help Ed and the others."

Envy sighed heavily and stood up. "You're really not gonna budge on this, eh?"

"I can't. If that girl came in there after me, it's my fault they're in trouble. I've got to do something," Risty said firmly.

Envy shook his head, like she was being ridiculous.

"Do you want to go with me?" Risty asked, turning to him.

Envy gave her an "are you nuts?" look.

"I just thought I'd ask," Risty said with a shrug.

Envy didn't reply. His eyes flashed, and he reached out with his hand and grabbed her shoulder. Before Risty could even form the idea to ask why, Envy had shoved her hard to the side. Risty stumbled out into the street and landed on her hands and knees, but not before hearing a sound like a firecracker that made her heart jump.

She whirled around, looking for Envy, and saw that he was now sitting down, clutching his left shoulder. "Envy! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Pay attention, you moron!" he snapped at her through gritted teeth.

Risty turned to see what he was glaring at, and her heart sank.

"I finally found you," said the girl, swiveling the gun to point it at Risty.

* * *

Zilo: WHAT? YEEEEAAAAHHH!

Ed: …First, what the hell are you doing? And second, WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP IT THERE?

Zilo: Dude, I'm trying to write a chapter, not a small novel.

Risty: (death glares) PLEASE tell me you will have the next chapter up sooner to resolve this.

Zilo: Okay, jeez. NOW you get all backbone-y…

Zoe: "Yo, yo, homies! Read the Omake! SLAP YO MOMMA" okay what is this crap I'm reading?

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER**

_This Chapter: A Haiku_

This chapter is long

So this Omake is short

Don't want you to die

fin


	20. Battle Wounds

Zilo: HOLY CRAP I MADE ANOTHER LONG ONE, YOU GUYS! (pauses to cough into a tissue)

Ed: …Uh, stop it?

Risty: Zilo, you should rest! You aren't well!

Envy: And you got snot on EVERYTHING.

Zilo: ACCIDENT! (pauses to snort)

Al: I'll get the green tea.

Zilo: BRING ECHINACEA TOO! (straps on surgical mask)

* * *

So, previously…

Risty awoke in "Ancient Germany", battered, naked, and voiceless. She wandered around for a while until she was found by Esmeraude and Oliva, two Roma ladies who had briefly met Ed during the movie. Risty stayed with them for a while until her voice and health had returned, then joined Oliva on a "truck full of Roma" to follow a lead she had on Ed's location. Ed, meanwhile, was busy dodging girls who randomly wanted to court him, while trying to uncover information about a secret group that he suspected was keeping tabs on his household.

Risty was dropped off in Hannoversch Munden, and shortly followed by a mysterious figure that turned out to be a de-powered Envy. Envy reluctantly agreed to tag along with Risty as she searched for Ed. The two of them stumbled into the heart of the organization that Ed was looking into, headed by a woman named Luludja. Under her protection, the two of them were given an apartment, and Risty was given the opportunity to work odd jobs.

Then, a strange illness began circulating through Hannoversch Munden. Envy caught it first, which prompted Risty to stay by his side and take care of him, and when she inevitably came down with the same illness, Envy surprisingly returned the favor. Even more surprising, Envy proceeded to beat off a few thugs who attacked Risty a few days later, but then he destroyed any progress in their friendship by disappearing without a trace, leaving Risty upset and near to a breakdown. Only mental intervention from Ed prevented her from losing control completely and being possessed by the Gate's inhabitants.

Risty, now alone, decided to take on a job that required her to travel to Scheden with the Roy look-alike, Roy Manne, and his nephew Simon, the Selim Bradley look-alike. While there, who should she find but Ed and Al, who had shown up following a lead of their own. After a dramatic reunion, and having the Elrics' suspicions put to rest by Luludja, the three of them returned to Göttingen.

The trouble there wasn't over, though. Noa had been kidnapped by another mysterious group, headed by Green, the Greed look-alike. This group was indeed after the bomb, but didn't realize that their informant had lied about the Elrics possessing the bomb. Their informant, a girl named Sakura, was really attempting to have Risty captured and killed, but her plans were foiled by Rita, the Riza look-alike, who kidnapped the real Risty, and Zoe, who was captured by Green's group and ended up helping Noa escape. Sakura ditched Green's group and went after Risty herself, but was foiled yet again when Envy intervened, carting Risty to safety.

THE MORE YOU KNOW…

* * *

**Long Chapter Is Long Alert: **Long chapter is long. Again.

* * *

**20: Battle Wounds**

_What happened?_

_I don't know. One second I was opening the door, and then that crazy girl just started demanding things._

_But she knocked you out somehow?_

_Yeah, she shot something at me. Dammit, I should've been faster._

_It's okay. But what do we do now?_

_Well, first we've got to wake up._

_Oh…that's a good point. Okay, let's do it, then._

Slowly, very slowly, the fog lifted. Ed realized he was lying on his stomach on the floor, and on top of his automail, no less. It was digging painfully into his stomach. His head felt like it was spinning slowly. With a mighty effort, he rolled onto his back, and his stomach expanded painfully.

Someone was groaning in the distance, like they had a bad stomachache. Groggily, Ed managed to sit up. His head rang, and he pressed his fingers to his temples, as if he could squeeze the discomfort out. When he thought he finally had a handle on the pain, he opened his eyes and looked up.

He was sitting in front of the open door of the apartment. Ed had to think for a moment, blinking slowly, before he remembered why that was. _That girl! That means—!_

Ed jumped up, then nearly fell down again when his head started to spin. He braced a hand on the wall, forcing himself to get it together.

"Al?" he yelled into the back, even though it hurt his head. "Al!"

"Stop yelling, dammit!" an agitated voice that wasn't Al's shouted back.

Ed waited until his head felt clearer before he went back to the hall. There, he found Noa, Rita, and Al unconscious on the floor, and a groggy Zoe slowly sitting up, one hand on her head, and the other on her stomach. "Psycho-bitch…" she grumbled.

"What happened?" Ed asked. Then his gaze sharpened as he realized that everyone wasn't there. "Where's Risty?"

Zoe froze. Her head whipped around, and she nearly knocked herself out on the wall. "Dammit! That stupid tranq thing…"

Ed left her and quickly moved through the rest of the apartment, his head finally clearing up as he went. The few other rooms were empty. Ed stuck his head out the still-open window, and saw that Envy was gone too. The girl with all the weapons was nowhere to be found either. "Gone. They're gone," he muttered. He turned and hurried back to the hall.

Zoe had managed to get to her knees in that time, though she still looked woozy. "D'you find them?" she asked.

Ed shook his head. "Risty's gone, and so is that girl."

"Psycho-bitch," Zoe grumbled again, then, "Help me up, Napoleon."

Ed helped her stand, and then carted her over to the couch. "Do you think PB took her?" Zoe asked.

"PB?" Ed repeated.

"Psycho-Bitch. Do you think she took Risty?" Zoe pressed.

"I don't know," Ed said as he let Zoe down onto the couch. The only hope he had was that somehow Envy had gotten the better of the girl and taken Risty to safety. But it was a slim hope. Whatever was between the two of them, did Envy care enough to get involved? Or had he skulked off at the first sign of trouble?

"We've gotta find them," Zoe said, still holding her head.

"I know. We'll figure something out." First they needed everyone awake and alert. Ed went back to the hall, and a few minutes later, he'd managed to get the others back into the front room and propped them up in chairs. He checked their pulses and peeled open their eyelids, then straightened up with a sigh.

"So what's the plan?" Zoe asked.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can find them. You stay here and tell Al and the girls what happened when they wake up," Ed said decisively, starting towards the door.

"Wait! I wanna help find Risty!" Zoe protested, struggling to get up from the couch.

"You're still recovering. Wait here," Ed told her, grabbing his coat off the hook.

"But—"

Ed was out the door before he could hear the rest of her sentence.

* * *

In the silence that followed, Envy heaved a sigh. "I should've known you'd be too stupid to get up and run," he said.

Risty couldn't focus on his voice very much. Her eyes were drawn up and in, staring at the barrel of the gun hovering millimeters from her forehead. For a moment, all she could focus on was that barrel, and how her life could be over in a flash. She felt oddly calm about it. It would be scary to die, but at least it should be quick and painless.

Then, she remembered that her life wouldn't be the only one lost if this unfamiliar girl pulled the trigger. Fear rose up back in her, a fear that seemed kind of familiar, as if she'd felt the pressure of having to protect an unknowing Ed from his death before now. Vaguely she saw shapes in her memory, remembered this fear. She was lying on the ground, with Envy looming over her, looking smug, his arm in the form of a deadly spike…

Envy must have said something else, because the girl responded. "Shut up!" she snapped at him without looking. "This doesn't concern an abnormal thing like you."

There was a pause before Envy responded. "What did you call me?" he said, his voice barely calm.

Risty somehow found her voice, and it conveyed the terror that hadn't yet made it to her mind yet. "P-Please, wait, d-d-don't do this," she trembled.

"That's enough out of you, monster," the girl hissed.

"B-But…why?" Risty couldn't help but squeak out. If she was going to have her head blown off, she at least wanted to know the reason.

"Why? _Why_? You're the reason for everything!" the girl yelled. "You're an abomination, a heartless, soulless murderer, and you have to die! I won't let what you've done to the future come true, not while I can change it!"

"The—_future_?" Risty repeated. "Then—then you're from…m-my time?"

"What you left of it," the girl growled.

Risty was starting to feel a sense of dread. Something was telling her not to ask it. But she did anyway. "What…what did I do?"

For the first time, the girl's face changed from the steel mask it had been previously. Risty saw anger, determination, and what might have been pain. "You destroyed everything," the girl said, with a touch less venom in her voice. "Every_one_. All those innocent people…"

Risty's eyes got wider and wider. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was just like Envy said. She battled with the Gate, and at some point in the future, the Gate won. And people suffered. Died. No, she killed them. She _killed_ people.

_Oh my God._

The girl's grip shifted slightly on the gun. "Look at you. Sitting here all innocent, acting like you're not the monster you are. You make me sick! But I won't be fooled. I've done too much to make it here. I've had to soil my own hands with murder, just to get to you, to prevent the things you did!"

"You killed someone?" Risty whispered, her mouth on autopilot. Her brain was working overtime, trying all at once to process, ignore, and work through all she'd learned. She was a murderer. She'd killed. No, she _would _kill.

"Your cousin."

Those words snapped Risty out of her mind jumble.

"Your stupid cousin!" the girl yelled. "That idiot Astrid, trying to protect something like _you_! I tried to reason with her, but no, she wouldn't side with me, not even when I showed her the truth!"

"You killed my cousin?" Risty said.

"She insisted on protecting you, like a fool! 'No, Sakura' she would always say to me, 'You're wrong, Sakura' 'I know my cousin, Sakura!' She doesn't know _anything_! She kept getting in my way, so yes, I traveled back to before we'd met, and I got rid of her the first time she came to this city looking for you. Three days after you'd moved to Essen and slipped out of my fingers—"

"You killed my _cousin_?" Risty shouted.

The girl—Sakura—seemed surprised at this outburst.

"You killed her? Why? Why? If I'm the problem, why did you kill her? How could you? How—how can you call me a monster when you did the same thing?" Risty exclaimed.

_Astrid. Astrid dead? This girl killed her. This girl. This girl Sakura who wants to kill me. Because I killed people. No, because I WILL kill people. Then, I really am a ticking time bomb? Is Astrid's death my fault too? This girl killed her, but—but—_

"Don't you dare equate me to the likes of you!" Sakura shouted. "I'm nothing like you. I did what had to be done. I had no choice—if she chose to protect you, she had to go." Here she pressed the gun against Risty's forehead. "And I won't waste another second completing my mission."

_Astrid dead. Because of her—I don't believe it. I—I can't let her get away with—I'm going to die. Ed's going to die. No, I'm not ready. I don't want to die like this!_

The girl was so focused on Risty that she failed to notice Envy's foot swinging at her head.

* * *

Zoe wanted to pace, and she even gave it a try a couple of times. But her injuries from the car accident, aggravated by PB's random attack, kept bringing her back to the sofa. Every once in a while, she'd manage to make her way over to the others, and check them for signs of life, but they were out like lights. Zoe might have even thought they were dead, if not for the reassuring rise and fall of their chests.

She hated this so much. It was hard to sit here, trying to recuperate, when she felt like she could be out on the streets looking for Risty. Once again, she had to sit by, and leave her best friend's safety up to someone else. It hurt. Sure, Ed seemed to care about Risty, but he was one guy. He couldn't search the whole city. What if PB had taken Risty to another city? What if it was all hopeless now? What if Risty was utterly defenseless?

"Ugh, I hate this!" Zoe burst out. She angrily tugged on a strand of hair. "I can't just sit here!"

She stood up, steadied herself, and strode towards the door. Then she hesitated, looking over her shoulder. They were still out. What if PB came back to finish the job or something?

She sighed heavily. She couldn't just leave them here like this… especially when Ed had asked her to wait for them. But what if mere moments would be the difference between Risty's safe return, and her death? What if Ed was on the wrong side of town entirely, or if he got hurt?

Al groaned. Zoe turned around quickly, and saw that he was waking up. He squeezed his eyes in pain and touched his head. "Brother…?" he croaked faintly.

Zoe went back over. "Napoleon went out to look for Risty. It's just us and Noa here," she told him.

"My head…" Al mumbled. He shifted forward, and Zoe helped him sit up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and focused on Zoe. "You said he went out…? Then that girl took Risty?"

"We don't really know. The palm tree's gone too. Envy, I mean," Zoe elaborated, when she saw that Al didn't understand her nickname.

Al pressed his lips together. "Do you think Envy might have done something?"

"What, helped out? Not likely. But I guess we can hope."

Rita woke up next, and she, too, cradled her head. "That girl…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, 'that girl' all right," Zoe sympathized, knowing Rita's head must be spinning.

Al slowly stood, testing his head. "How long ago did Brother leave?" he asked.

"Maybe fifteen minutes. We've gotta hurry. We can search better as a group than just him out there," Zoe said.

Rita shook her head slowly, lightly pressing her temples. "Let's just hope it's not too late," she said.

"Don't say that!" Zoe snapped. "We'll find PB and we'll save Risty! And then I'm going to _kill _that gun-happy little—"

Noa suddenly sat up with a gasp. Zoe and Al turned to her, Al moving more slowly. "Hey, you're awake," Zoe said with relief, completely jumping to another train of thought.

"I—what—" Noa seemed to be disoriented.

"Calm down. Risty's gone, so is PB—Psycho Bitch, I mean—and Palm—Envy. Ed went out to look for Risty," Zoe explained again.

Noa stood up, then swayed and nearly fell down. She caught herself on the chair. "We need to find Edward," she said.

"Well, now that you guys are all awake, we can get moving," Zoe said.

"We need to hurry," Noa insisted.

"Why, Noa?" Al asked.

"I saw into that girl's mind. She must have touched me by accident while I was unconscious. The things I saw there…" Noa shuddered. "I know why she's after Risty."

"Why?" Zoe demanded.

Noa slowly sat down, seeming to function better when she was lower to the ground. "The girl's name is Sakura. She appears to be from the same world as Risty." Zoe and Al looked startled at this, but Noa pressed on. "She was apparently the only survivor of a horrible massacre of a group of people, a massacre that included her sister and brother."

"That's awful," Al sympathized. Rita nodded in agreement.

"So?" Zoe butted in. "Why does that- yeah, it's traumatic, but what's it got to do with Risty?"

Noa looked upset. "It's because Risty was the one who killed them."

* * *

Envy's attack connected pretty solidly, even though Sakura seemed to notice at the last minute and tried to dodge. His foot slammed into her stomach and knocked her backwards.

"Beat it, brat!" Envy yelled as he whirled around to face Sakura.

Risty didn't even think. On autopilot, she scrambled to her feet and started to run in the opposite direction of the way they'd been going, hoping it led back to the apartment.

"Come back!" Sakura yelled as she blocked another kick from Envy. She unholstered her other gun and now, holding a gun in each hand, started to attack Envy in earnest, trying to drive him back so she could go after Risty.

Envy kept blocking her. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Can't fight against someone who can defend themselves?"

"Get out of my way!" Sakura yelled, pointing a gun at him. She fired, but Envy swept an arm upward, hitting her arm and redirecting the shot into the sky.

"What was that name? Sakura, was it…? What kind of stupid name is that?" Envy sneered.

"You don't know anything!" Sakura fired at him again, but again Envy deflected the attack. This time, however, she ducked her other arm under his and fired at his midsection. Envy twisted away, keeping the bullet from lodging into his stomach, but wasn't able to dodge it completely as it ripped into his side.

Envy lost his foot and landed on his seat, now suffering from two injuries on his left side. Now that he was out of the way, Sakura whirled around to face the direction Risty had gone in. To her credit, Risty hadn't faltered once, running full-out, and was several yards away.

"Hey!" Envy yelled in Risty's direction, even though it caused the pain in his arm and side to worsen. "_Brat_!"

Sakura fired.

"_Duck_!"

Risty fell. Sakura smiled coldly. "It's too late for that monster," she said, starting towards the fallen girl.

"You…little…" Envy grunted, trying to get in a good position to get up.

Sakura aimed without looking behind her, and fired another round into Envy. He toppled over onto the ground with a pained-sounding grunt.

* * *

Risty had been running, running like her hair was on fire, wild fear driving her forward even when she started to run out of air. She heard Envy and the Sakura girl fighting behind her, and a part of her wanted to stop, to go back and help Envy. But her overriding fear kept her going forward, wishing that Ed was here, wishing that there was some way for all of this to turn out all right.

She heard Envy's first yell, but she wasn't sure if it was aimed towards her. Then he yelled his nickname for her, and she knew at once that something was wrong. Her legs kept her running forward, but she started to turn her head.

"_Duck_!"

She heard him, and she heard that awful firecracker noise. She knew that Sakura was after her, and she was starting to get that she was being shot at. She knew she needed to dodge, to duck, to change direction, to do _some_thing.

She just didn't have enough time to think it through.

All of a sudden, her whole left side felt like someone had shoved a bomb into it, and that bomb had exploded. Her breath felt like it was sucked out of her body. Risty wanted to scream, but she couldn't. _My side…no, my…arm…!_

Was her arm still there?

Her legs, her adrenaline-filled, fear-driven legs, wanted to keep going. But this pain, this sudden, almost overwhelming pain, destroyed her momentum as easily as if she'd run into a brick wall. Her left foot stumbled, her right foot bent. She fell forward, and at the last moment turned partially so it was her right side that slammed into the hard ground.

_MyarmmyarmmyARM! MY ARM! MY ARM! OhGodhelpmehelpme! _Her brain was on overdrive. There were black spots in front of her eyes. Her right shoulder ached from the hard impact. Her right ankle vaguely felt wrong somehow, like it hadn't bent right. Maybe it was a sprain. There were already tears running over her nose and dripping out of her ear.

A very small amount of her brain was left over to think on these things. The rest was focused on the insane, horrific, burning, pounding, boring, stabbing, throbbing, acidic—and somehow still indescribable—pain in her left arm.

And she still wasn't sure if she even had a left arm anymore. She wouldn't be surprised if it had been ripped clean off, the way it felt.

Those black spots in front of her eyes were expanding. At the edges of her mind, she could feel a creeping darkness. In it, she sensed that she could forget the pain if she let go, just let herself fall into unconsciousness…

_NO! Stay awake! Stay awake stay awake stayawakestayawake! _she mentally yelled.

She couldn't pass out. Not when it would affect Ed, too. He might be looking for her. The last thing she needed was for the one person she wanted to save her falling out on the street.

_Calm, _her mind commanded.

Risty realized that she was making those little hiccupy-gasps that hysterical people often did while crying. She clamped her teeth together and forced herself to stop.

_Be calm. Ed would be calm. Stop sobbing and find out what really happened to her your arm._

The hiccup-gasps faded. Risty squirmed her arm out from where it was pinned underneath her body. Her whole left arm felt like it was either on fire, or completely gone. Trembling, she reached for where her left shoulder should be.

As soon as her fingers made contact, it felt like someone had stabbed a hot sword into her. Risty gasped, and more tears squeezed out of her eyes. _I can't do this someone help me I'm scared, _her jumbled mind said.

_Stay calm._

It sounded almost like Ed, but not quite. Risty took a deep, shuddering breath, and forced herself to pull it together. It had hurt like hell, as Ed would say, but she had clearly felt her shoulder. Her arm was still there. Her mind managed to put the puzzle pieces together, and she realized that she must have been shot by Sakura.

_Just hold on. I'm coming._

That was unmistakably Ed. Risty felt more tears. _Please hurry, _she thought.

It occurred to her that she was actually hearing something outside of her mind. Risty made herself focus, and realized it was Envy's voice, and he sounded almost panicked. "_Get up, you idiot_!" he was yelling.

Oh. _Oh_.

Risty was still in danger. Sakura had shot her, but she was still alive. So Sakura would probably be coming to _kill _her. She needed to get up.

_Strength. Be strong. _This time, it was Risty's own voice she heard. She gritted her teeth again, bracing herself, and used her right arm to push herself into a sitting position. Her acid-eaten left arm complained strongly, and Risty choked back a sob as even more tears rolled down her face.

Slowly, Risty managed to get onto her knees. She used all her mental capacity to ignore her left arm, and got her right foot under her. A new flash of pain in her ankle quickly made her change her mind. So she _had_ hurt her right ankle in the fall. Great. She got her left foot under her instead.

"Don't you move!" Sakura's voice, much closer now, warned her.

_No! I don't want to die like this! _Risty thought wildly. Now spurred into action, she shoved upward with her left leg and managed to stand, putting most of her weight on her left leg and balancing on the ball of her right foot. She grimaced as a fresh wave of pain washed over her left side, but managed to ignore it and started to turn.

There was Sakura, gun up and pointed directly at Risty's face. "You should have stayed down, you monster," she growled.

"Please don't do this," Risty said, pain straining her voice. "Please. I—I—maybe there's some other way—"

"There is no other way!" Sakura yelled.

Risty squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm so sorry, Ed, _she thought. _This is all my fault_—

Sakura fired.

* * *

"Ed!"

Ed turned around, frowning. His frown turned into a full-on scowl when he saw Windig running towards him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Windig slowed to a stop a couple feet away and bent over to catch her breath, her hands on her knees. "I need to talk to you," she said when she had finally caught her breath.

"Yeah?" Ed said suspiciously.

"Yes. Listen. We were double-crossed."

"Imagine that," Ed said sarcastically.

Windig straightened up. "Look. The girl who told us about you—Sakura—she can't be trusted."

"I could have told you that from the beginning. But you were too busy kidnapping people to listen," Ed snapped.

"Okay. You're right." Windig had her hands up, as if to show she was unarmed. "Listen, please. Green said that we should help you guys."

"And why should I trust you?" Ed asked, looking skeptical.

"I can tell you what happened to your friend, and where she and that other guy went."

Ed blinked. Was it true? "Let's hear it, then," he said.

Windig paused, and then nodded. "Okay. I saw the guy who was hanging around outside your window go in. There were a bunch of noises, and then he jumped out the window with that other girl over his shoulder. He ran that way," she went on, pointing down a street that Ed hadn't gone down yet. "A few moments after that, Sakura came running out of the building and went the same way."

So Envy had rescued Risty after all. Ed could hardly believe it. What exactly had gone on with them while Ed wasn't there?

Either way, it was a lead. "Good. And…thanks." Ed turned and started down the street at a sprint.

"Wait!" Windig called out, but Ed ignored her. He couldn't waste any time. His left arm still ached faintly, a reminder of what had happened to Risty. He had to get there before something _else_ happened to her.

* * *

_Am…I…dead?_

No way. Being dead couldn't hurt like this.

She'd clearly heard the gunshot, though, and it was pointed directly at her.

_So…what happened?_

"Idiot!" she heard Sakura snap. Yeah, she was still alive.

_Open your eyes and see, idiot!_

Risty pulled her eyes open. Sakura still stood before her, gun still pointed at Risty's face, angry expression still in place. Only now the gun was smoking, and Sakura's expression had an edge of frustration.

It took a moment for Risty to figure out why the bottom half of Sakura was blocked. She looked down. Her eyes didn't register what she was seeing for a few moments, but when they did, her face lost all color.

Envy knelt in front of her, one hand braced against the ground and holding him up. The other had disappeared into the folds of his cloak. A dark stain was spreading out from underneath him. As Risty watched in horror, his arm gave out, and he collapsed onto the ground facedown.

He'd been shot. Sakura had shot him.

_He'd taken the bullet._

Risty couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't see much of anything except Envy in front of her. He wasn't moving. Was he breathing? Was he alive? _Was he dead_?

_No._

_Envy._

_Envy!_

_Don't die, please!_

"I'm tired of all these delays," Sakura said, waving the smoke away.

_Envy's my friend. She shot my friend._

_She shot my cousin._

_What would you like us to do?_

The last voices were familiar. Risty felt that familiar void seeping into the back of her consciousness.

_She killed my cousin. She shot Envy. She's trying to kill me. She'll kill Ed._

_What should we do?_

_Kill her._

_KILL HER!_

It wasn't conscious thought anymore.

_The gun went off, into the sky once again. She had shoved Sakura's arm upwards. With her left arm. She felt nothing but the clamoring of the children in her thoughts and in everything else. With her right arm, she reached out, her fingers encircling Sakura's neck._

_Before the girl could blink, she had slammed her against the wall. Her left hand snatched the gun away and tossed it down the street. Sakura was choking, her eyes wide. The second gun came up—but she grabbed it. She was too fast for this Sakura._

"_You call us a monster?" she spat at Sakura. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, you little fool."_

_Sakura, now weaponless, grabbed the fingers around her throat and tried to pry them off, but it was hopeless._

"_Do you think to play with the fabric of time and destroy all our work with this simple, pointless contraption?" She waved the gun tauntingly. "You, a mere human girl? You know nothing. You ARE nothing."_

_Sakura struggled to speak. "I…knew you…were…a monster," she wheezed._

"'_A' monster? Not only are you a fool, you don't know the rules of grammar." She measured the gun she now held, then placed its barrel against Sakura's temple. "How would you like your demise to be by the very weapon you turned against us?"_

_Sakura squeaked and tried harder to escape. The fingers around her throat only squeezed tighter, cutting off the last of her air._

"_Or perhaps a more torturous death fits your meddling in affairs beyond your scope?"_

_The children were clamoring louder. Some wanted to destroy Sakura immediately, others wanted her to suffer as painfully as possible. She was leaning more towards suffering, herself._

_Do it! DO IT! The children chorused. They were at least agreed on ending this miserable time-traveler's life._

_Sakura seemed to be trying to speak again, but there wasn't any air left in her throat._

_Look at the fear in her eyes! some of the children cheered._

_That's how it must be, some of the others said in satisfaction._

_More! More! the others yelled._

_Do it! KILL HER!_

"_All those innocent people…"_

_Listen to us!_

"Don't do it!"

_Again, the ringing voice pushed through the void that had surrounded her. But this time, the children pushed back._

_Not this time! they screamed._

* * *

Ed watched, fists clenched at his sides, as Risty turned slowly to look at him. Even from where he was, Ed could see that her eyes, her face, even her whole manner, was different. The girl pinned to the wall—Sakura—was slowly going limp.

"Put her down," Ed commanded warily, hoping his fear didn't show in his voice.

Risty smiled. It was a very creepy smile. "I'm just defending myself," she said, sounding almost as though she was mocking her usual voice. "Can't you see?"

"Who are you?" Ed demanded.

"What do you mean? I'm _Risty_," Risty said.

"No you're not."

The smile fell away. "You were always perceptive, alchemist," Risty said, her voice taking on an odd quality that Ed couldn't place. She let go of Sakura, and the girl slumped to the ground, sucking in air and coughing hard.

"You see too well into things. We'll have to do something about that," Risty, or the things inhabiting her body, said.

Ed's fists clenched harder, and he glared. "Where's Risty?" he spit out.

"You should be grateful to us. She was shot in the arm and twisted her leg. Right now she doesn't feel anything," Risty said.

Ed started, then examined her more closely. It was dark, but her could just make out the darker liquid staining Risty's bare left arm, and the odd slant to her right foot.

"This filth you see destroyed her cousin, and this homunculus behind us." Risty gestured, and Ed saw a motionless figure lying behind her. _Envy? _He looked different lying facedown in a pool of his own blood. "Her aim was to destroy this one as well, and by extension, you yourself," not-Risty went on. "Yet you insist on her life being spared?"

"I _insist _on you cowards not using Risty to kill her," Ed snapped.

Risty lifted the gun still in her hand, and turned and pointed it at Sakura, who was just struggling to her knees. Sakura felt the eyes on her and looked up. Ed's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. "No!" he yelled, taking a step forward.

Sakura slammed her eyes shut. In a flash, she was gone. She had literally disappeared. A faint shimmer in the air was all that remained. Risty cocked her head, then shrugged and tossed the gun down where Sakura had just been. "She won't hide forever," she said.

Ed was relieved that Risty's hands hadn't killed someone, but now he was nervous. Would Sakura reappear after she'd recovered and finish what she'd started? When Risty turned back to him, he shelved his doubts and got back to business. "I don't care who the hell you are, let Risty go," he said.

"How noble. No, how _romantic_," not-Risty corrected. "The two of you work so hard to be together. Even now this one fights to reach you. She depends on you so strongly. Your mere voice is enough to propel her resolve. Even thinking of what you might do in a given situation strengthens her."

Ed didn't like this…whoever it was spilling Risty's inner thoughts.

"You're dangerous."

Ed started, realizing that Risty's eyes were piercing him with a glare that rivaled some of his worst enemies in intensity.

"We cannot have any emotional attachments hindering her connection to us."

Something in Ed's mind clicked. "Is that why you wiped her memories?" he shouted.

Not-Risty hesitated. "Again, you're smart, alchemist. It should have been complete, but you interfered again. The longer you live, the more dangerous you become to us." Here she lurched forward on her toes, as if eager to rush Ed but holding herself back. "We're relishing the day we can destroy you."

Ed refused to show his fear to these monsters. He glared back. "So why not kill me now, huh?" he challenged.

"Until we can sever the link between the two of you, it would do us more harm than good. You can be thankful for that."

_That's right. Risty and I are still connected. _Ed was starting to see the bigger picture now. But some questions still nagged at him. "But why now? Why Risty?"

Risty laughed, and it was a very unnatural laugh, sounding more like several people instead of just one. It sent chills up Ed's spine. "You believe we picked her specially for a reason? No. This one is merely our first success. We've tried before." Here Risty grinned, an expression that was just as creepy as that laugh. "You can ask your _brother_ about that!"

Ed sucked in a breath. Al? What did Al have to do with this? "What are you talking about?" he yelled.

"Enough questions." Risty came closer. Ed felt uneasy, but held his ground. "This one is obviously damaged. And she won't rest until she's back in control." Risty came even closer. "You had better catch her."

Ed didn't get what they meant until Risty blinked, and her whole body seemed to shift. Her eyes regained their normal quality for just a second, before they clouded over with pain. "Ed? I…?"

She tried to step forward, but then her right leg turned under her, and she fell. Ed reached out quickly and caught her, being careful not to touch her left arm. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…" she trembled, before hissing in pain.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital," Ed said.

"I c-cant even walk. My leg got twisted when I fell…" she mumbled.

"No problem. I'll carry you."

"I almost…got shot again…but Envy jumped in front…Envy!"

Ed was surprised to hear this, as he didn't know that Envy had a selfless bone in his body. Risty pulled her face out of his chest and twisted around. When her eyes landed on Envy's body, they widened, and her already washed out face got worse. A little choking noise came out of her mouth.

"Listen, it's okay," Ed started to say.

"He—he—he jumped—in front of me—he saved me—I—I—" Risty didn't seem aware of what she was saying.

_Dammit. _Things were quickly spiraling out of control. "Risty," Ed said firmly, "calm down. You've gotta calm down."

"But—but—" Risty stretched out her good hand towards Envy, and that seemed to trigger the pain in her arm. She let out a pained cry, and her eyes started to roll back into her head.

"Risty! Stay with me, calm down!" Ed ordered.

Risty's eyes snapped forward. She seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Her eyes searched his face almost wildly. Ed realized that she was really losing it. The possession, coupled with the gunshot wound and seeing Envy's body, were all unraveling her sanity. "Listen to me. Do _not _go crazy. Do you hear me?" Ed yelled.

She didn't really seem to. "Look at me!" Ed ordered.

Finally, her eyes met his. Whatever she saw in there, she started to calm down. "Ed—I—I'm—"

"I know," he said. "It's okay."

Her eyes filled with tears. "My arm hurts," she whimpered.

"I know. Let's go to the hospital, okay?" Ed asked, his voice softer.

Risty nodded, then shook her head. "No! Envy!"

Ed hesitated. He glanced over her shoulder at Envy's body.

"H-He might be alive, he m-might," she insisted.

"Brother!" a voice yelled.

Ed felt relief. He turned to see Al running towards him, followed by Noa, Zoe, Rita, and Windig. "Are you guys okay?" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah and no," Ed called back.

"Oh my God!" Zoe yelled when she caught sight of the state Risty was in. She almost beat Al over to them. "Risty! Are you okay? What happened? God, did that psycho-bitch do this? Because if she did, I swear I'll kick her ass so hard—"

"She's gone," Ed cut in. Zoe paused, then looked around, as if not believing him.

"Who…" Al trailed off. He was looking down at Envy's body, and his eyes widened in recognition. "Is this—?"

"Envy," Ed confirmed. He felt Risty flinch against him.

Al turned and looked at his brother. "We should take him to the hospital, too."

Ed hesitated, then nodded.

* * *

Zoe: Seriously, you've gotta knock it off with the cliffhangers.

Zilo: (through surgical mask) I know, I know.

Envy: Hold on! You can't just end it there without knowing what happens to me!

Zilo: Yeah I can, I'm the author.

Ed: So if you survive the excessive length of the chapter, go use the can and get something to eat.

Risty: And we'll see you all next time!


	21. Forget About It

Zilo: BEHOLD AN UPDATE FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

Ed: ...What?

Zoe: Aren't you actually late?

Zilo: Yes. But BESIDES THAT! Being on a timed computer at the library, I only have time to silently spaz and upload the new chapter! So please enjoy and pray for funds so I can get a new comp and not have to use this horribly speedy thing!

* * *

**21: Forget About It**

_I can't believe I failed._

Sakura lay on her back, her face turned towards the sun. Everything ached. The water moved back and forth a few yards away from her feet. Seagulls circled overhead, making the usual noises. The beach was always a nice place, and this one was deserted.

_How could I let his happen?_

She couldn't go back to the spot she'd gone to—one alteration was damaging enough to the timeline. She'd have to set up in a completely different place. But it was her fault for trying to do this through others. She should have been willing to dirty her hands in the first place.

_I may never get a chance as good as that again._

How was it that she'd had her gun directly on the monster's forehead, and had still failed to kill her? To be honest, she'd underestimated the monster's team—who knew so many people were so eager to defend such a heartless abomination like her? It was mind-boggling.

_It was because of that innocent act she was using. If I hadn't known the truth, I might have been suckered in myself. She's a good manipulator, I'll give her that._

_So this means I need to try farther back—before she gets her army of defenders. But how far back?_

Sakura thought hard, listening absently to the crash of waves on the shore. Maybe the problem was that she'd chosen the wrong era. Maybe she needed to go farther _forward_.

_Of course. That's what I have to do._

* * *

Al felt bad every step he took. He could hear her trying not to make noises of discomfort from where he was carrying her on his back, and he tried to walk as smoothly as he could, but he could tell every step hurt her. And he hated it.

Another step, and his foot landed on a small rock or something, causing him to stumble just a little. He heard her suck in a painful breath. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"I'm fine, don't say sorry," Risty said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Risty, the car'll get here any second," Zoe said from where she was following Al, her hand on Risty's back for comfort. Rita, Noa, and Windig had gone ahead to get the car, but Ed and Al didn't want to waste any time closing the distance to the doctor's.

Risty didn't seem to hear her, or if she did, she didn't respond. Al glanced down at her sprained ankle again, wishing that this hadn't happened. He felt bad that something like this had happened to his friend. But as bad as he felt, he knew Ed felt even worse.

"There's the car," Ed said, sounding relieved. Al looked up and saw Rita's car coming towards them. "Thank God," he heard Zoe say, but his mind was starting to wander. He thought about how Ed had wanted to carry Risty to the hospital, but he had been argued down by Al and Zoe, and even Noa. If Risty couldn't stand the pain and stay awake, Ed's falling out on the street would only make it worse if he were carrying her.

Instead, he was relegated to carrying Envy, being the only one left who could carry a full-grown person for an extended period of time. _It's kind of ironic, _Al thought as the car stopped just ahead of them. _Ed's carrying Envy to the hospital, when Envy was responsible for sending him to the hospital so many times before. At least he was mature enough not to complain about it._

"It can't be true," he heard her mumble.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"He has to live…tell me some reason why it wasn't about me. And call me stupid for even thinking it," Risty was saying, sounding like she was talking her herself.

Al bit his lip. That was another thing. Had Envy really taken a bullet for Risty? Why? That didn't seem like him at all. Maybe it had been an accident or something. Either way, Al found himself actually hoping Envy would pull through.

By that time, they'd gotten to the car. Zoe pulled open the door of the backseat. Together, she and Al placed Risty in, taking care to keep her hurt arm or leg from being jostled. On the other side, Noa had climbed out and was helping Ed put Envy into the backseat as well.

"Well, I can't fit you all in my car. There's only space for two more up front," Rita pointed out.

"Al and I will just walk to the hospital," Ed said firmly.

Zoe looked relieved as she and Noa climbed into the front seat with Rita.

"We'll see you there," Rita said to the three walking as she reversed her car.

Ed started walking before she had even turned around and driven out of sight. "Come on," he said over his shoulder.

"Coming." Al quickly fell into step beside his brother, his longer legs enabling him to catch up easily. He winced at the sight of them—both brothers had bloodstains on their clothes. "We look like we barely survived our _own_ battle," Al said quietly.

"Yeah." Ed's fists were clenched at his sides.

Sensing his brother's unspoken sentiments, Al spoke up. "It sounds callous, but Risty only hurt her arm and leg. She's going to survive, at least."

"I know, but—dammit, why did this have to happen?" Ed growled.

"I wish I knew," Al sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet as they walked along.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until Al realized something. "Oh, Brother, there was something important Noa needed to tell you. About Sakura's motivations."

"What, masochism?" Ed said angrily.

"No, actually. Noa said that Sakura was from Risty's time, and apparently something bad happened where a lot of people were killed, including some of her family. Apparently Risty was the one responsible."

"_What_?" Ed actually stopped to stare at his brother.

"I know, it sounds crazy to me too. It has to be a misunderstanding or something," Al said.

Slowly, Ed started to walk again. Al joined him. "I mean, I couldn't imagine Risty just killing a bunch of people. Sakura must have mixed her up with someone else," he went on.

"Unless…" Ed said slowly.

"Unless what? It couldn't be possible."

"I hate to say it, but it could." Ed then relayed the scene he had come upon with Risty and Sakura, and Al's eyes widened. "So it might have _looked_ like Risty, but actually been those bastards in the Gate controlling her," Ed finished.

"That's…that's awful…" Al said faintly. He felt a churning dread in his stomach, but he didn't quite understand why.

Ed looked grim. "That's not all. She said—_they _said that this wasn't the first time they'd tried this." He here looked straight into Al's eyes. "And then they said 'ask your brother about it'."

"_Me_? But I don't have anything to do with them!" Al exclaimed, suddenly feeling like he had to defend himself.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, sounding almost suspicious.

"Of course I'm sure!" _I'm SURE that I'm sure. There's no way that I know anything about this. They were just trying to start trouble! I know it! I…but why am I being so defensive?_

Al looked away from his brother's piercing gaze, almost feeling like he had something to hide. But what?

* * *

When they finally made it to the hospital, they saw that Rita's car was parked out front. A small trail of blood led from the backseat to the front door. "I hope things are going all right," Al thought aloud, sounding worried.

Ed only grunted in reply, but Al knew he was worried too. As they had walked, Ed had become more and more quiet. Al had guessed he was speaking telepathically to Risty, hopefully helping her to make it through. Again, Al found himself wondering how those two had the kind of connection they did, and why it worked how it worked. But it was something even Ed and Risty themselves didn't know. If nothing else, it looked like that very connection had kept a possessed Risty from trying to kill Ed, so that was something positive at least.

They walked through the front doors, and could hear a commotion from somewhere in the back. Zoe was sitting in a chair in the front room, slumped over, looking at the floor between her feet. She glanced up when Ed and Al came in, then straightened up fast. "You're here finally," she said.

She looked almost panicked. "What's been going on?" Ed wanted to know.

"They said that Risty will probably be okay after surgery, but they're not sure about the palm—eh, about Envy. He got torn up pretty bad," Zoe said.

"Where's Rita?" Al asked.

"In there with them. She has medical experience or something. I don't know how she bullied her way in there, though, because those hard-ass doctors wouldn't let any—"

They all froze at the sound of a muffled scream from the back. Zoe sucked in a breath, and her fists clenched. Al felt his stomach plunge. Was she awake? Was she all right?

"Where are Noa and Windig?" Al asked, trying to distract himself with a new topic.

Zoe was staring at the direction of the back, and Al had to repeat his question to get her attention. "Oh, um, that Windig chick went off somewhere, and Noa said she was going back to the apartment," she mumbled.

Al exchanged a glance with Ed, then did a double take. "Brother, what's wrong?"

Ed looked like someone who was either drunk or had severe head trauma, and he had a hand braced against the wall to hold himself up. Zoe seemed to notice him for the first time. "Wait…Napoleon, I thought you're supposed to pass out when Risty does?"

"Yeah, that's the idea," Ed ground out.

Al's expression was a mix of fear and anger. Sometimes he just wanted to punch his brother in the face for being so stupid. "Brother, you shouldn't try to fight it! That might make things worse! Come sit down!" He grabbed Ed's left arm and propelled him into the chair next to Zoe.

"I'm fine!" Ed protested.

Al shook his head. "You're doing this wrong, Brother. Risty might need you right now. You should be available to support her."

Ed started. Obviously he hadn't thought of it that way.

"Yeah, you dope." Zoe was frowning at him.

Ed tensed, his hand reaching up for his arm as if it had suddenly started to hurt. Al realized he was psychologically feeling Risty's pain again. Sometimes Ed was so stubborn. "Maybe you guys are right," he grudgingly agreed, surprising Al little.

Zoe sighed heavily and stood up. "Go on, lie down, you tough manly idiot."

Ed laid down and stretched across the chairs. Al watched him pensively until his eyes dropped closed and his whole body relaxed, signifying that had had lost consciousness. Heaving a sigh, Al settled himself against the wall next to the chairs. Zoe joined him, scooting down so her knees were up to her chest. "Sometimes Ed's such a moron, huh?" she said, sounding as though she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Yeah," Al agreed.

Silence. They both seemed to be straining their ears for any sounds—good, bad, or indifferent—from the back, but aside from that one scream, it was eerily quiet. Ed took a quick, deep breath in his sleep, and Al looked over at him to see he was subconsciously holding his upper left arm.

"I wish I'd been there," Zoe said to her knees.

Al glanced down at the top of her head. "Me too," he agreed quietly.

"I swear, if I ever see that demon-bitch again, I'll kill her. I really could." Zoe sounded angry.

Al absently poked at one of the bloodstains on his white shirt. The thing was ruined—blood was nearly impossible to get out entirely.

"God, we've gotta get her out of here," Zoe said next.

"Huh?" Al said, confused.

Zoe tilted her head back to look up at him. "Me and Astrid. We've split up, hoping we could find her faster that way. Sucks for me, but the chainletter I have is only good for one. I have to get Astrid here so she can bring Risty back home."

Of course. Zoe didn't want to just find Risty; she wanted to return her to her original dimension. It made sense, but Al still felt a pang. "What if Sakura still comes after her?" he asked.

"At least we've got SWAT teams," Zoe grumbled.

"Still, it seems dangerous," Al said.

"What, you don't think we should leave her here?" Zoe said incredulously. "Get real, Al, look what happened to her already!"

Al fell silent. Sure, that was true, but Ed probably would have been offended if he'd heard that comment.

"Besides, Risty belongs back in her own time, when they have blow dryers and stuff," Zoe went on. "And her family misses her. And obviously it's not all cozy and safe here in the past. _Especially _in freaking Nazi Germany. Or at least, really damn close to then."

Al started a little at the mention of Nazis. Ed had told him about his encounters with some of them, but it seemed like they had failed on all accounts in their quest to do…whatever it was. Of course, Zoe being from the future meant that she could know about them. But had that one incident been enough to put them in the history books?

It was a puzzle, and it helped take Al's mind off of current issues. At least for a little while.

After a long silence, Zoe spoke up. "Listen, I'm not trying to say you guys don't care about her or anything. It's just, you know, we're her family and everything."

Al nodded absently. He glanced down at his brother, who had curled towards the wall, still subconsciously cradling his left arm as if it had been injured. The hallway they were in felt so cold and empty. It was like sitting in a giant coffin.

"…and they really miss her. I mean, it looks like time's gotten kind of jumbled up, but it's been almost two years on our side…" Zoe was continuing to talk, but Al really wasn't listening. Somehow, thinking of the dark loneliness of the hallway was stirring up strange feelings in him, a strange, nameless terror in his gut that he couldn't place. If he concentrated his mind's eye, he could almost see a horrible blackness in front of him, and could vaguely hear a rumble of thousands of voices, all saying different things to him.

_But why does it scare me so much? And why is it so hard to remember? _he thought.

_"…they said 'ask your brother about it'…"_

They. Them. Those things that made up the darkness. Al thought hard, and he could almost see and hear them. He had the vague impression of a vast space, filled with nothing but them and him.

Risty had been possessed by the creatures in the Gate. They had tried to use her to their own ends. And she wasn't their first attempt. They rarely had live specimens to work on, because most people who approached the Gate didn't particularly want to be in there.

_It only works on those who have willingly sacrificed themselves, _Al remembered in a flash. It was one of the first things they'd told him. _But why? How? What for?_

_They let me go because Risty offered herself in exchange, but it was too soon. I wasn't ready for…for…what? What did they want me to do?_

_He could see their faces now, their wide open eyes and their even wider grins. They were so ecstatic when he had appeared. They had so many plans, and they had streamlined the process to make it faster and easier. If they had had longer, then it would have been different. But then Ed and Risty appeared so quickly, and they had done so little, and it was just too soon…_

"Hey! Al!"

Al blinked and looked up with a start. Suddenly, he was back in the hallway. But that was crazy, he'd never left, had he? More importantly, Ed and Noa were standing near him, looking concerned, and Ed had apparently been in the process of shaking Al's shoulders. "What'd you do, fall asleep?" Ed wanted to know.

"I…" Al had no idea how to explain what had just happened. So he focused on another subject. "Wait, you're awake? Then does that mean…?"

"Yeah. Risty's up, sort of. They had to knock her out for surgery, but she's still kind of out of it. At least that's what Rita told me. Zoe's visiting her right now," Ed explained, letting go of Al's shoulders.

Al breathed a sigh of relief. "So is she okay?" he asked.

"Physically, you could say that." Al started at Rita's surprise appearance from around the corner. She was wiping her hands on a cloth. "The bullet passed through her arm, so it was mostly about stitching everything up. Those doctors would have botched the whole thing, though. They were even about to use the wrong kind of thread before I took charge. Anyway, she'll have to wear a sling for a long while, and she'll probably never regain full mobility in that arm or hand," Rita reported like a professional surgeon.

Ed looked grim yet resigned at the news. "At least she's alive," Noa said quietly.

"At least there's that," Rita agreed.

Al was probably the only one to think of the next question. "And what about Envy?"

Rita sighed. "Don't even get me started on him," she said.

* * *

"God, I just…I just wish I could have been there to help, or fight, or _some_thing," Zoe said, not seeming to care about the tears and snot leaking out of her eyes and nose respectively. "I just hate this whole situation."

"It's okay. Neither of either of us knew I would end up in a hospital," Risty said. She had a slightly glazed look in her eyes, like someone who'd had too much to drink, and her sentences kept coming out a little loopy. But the main fact was that she was alive, and she still had her left arm, if nothing else. Said left arm was currently wrapped in layers of bandages from knuckle to bicep, so it was now twice as big around, and was in a secure sling looped over her neck. Her twisted right ankle was also in bandages, but not nearly as many. And a few extra scrapes and bruises on her face and good arm had been patched up.

Zoe sniffed wetly and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. "Don't worry, okay? As soon as we get you home, we're gonna throw you in the best hospital in the world and everything'll be okay. We'll save your arm."

Risty smiled. "My arm doesn't need saving, it's right here," she said.

Zoe looked up at her drugged friend and burst into a round of new tears. "Risty, I'm so sorry! I'm the crappiest best friend ever! How could I let this happen to you?"

"Hey, there." Risty reached out with her right arm and patted Zoe's shoulder. "Don't be all sad and weepy, it isn't like you. And I don't even feel any of a thing."

Zoe's shoulders slumped. Risty switched from patting her shoulder to patting her cheek. "I'm the one who usually does all the crying, right? But I feel great right now. So suck it up, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be the tough one," Zoe sniffed, wiping her face with her arm again.

Risty waited, smiling dopily, until Zoe had pulled herself together. "Feel better?" she asked. Zoe nodded a little. "Great, now can you tell me exactly how I got here anyhow?"

Zoe blinked at her. "You don't remember?"

"No, it's kind of a blurry blur-type thing," Risty said.

"Oh. Well…it was kinda traumatic, I think. Maybe I shouldn't," Zoe hedged.

"Oh, okay, sure."

Again, Zoe blinked. She had been expecting Risty to insist on knowing. Then again, since the drugs they'd given her were still wearing off, she was acting very out of character. "Well, er, do you want me to tell you more about your home?" Zoe tried.

"Home?" Risty giggled. "Why would I want you to need to do that? I think I know my own home better than you, even though you _do _come over all the time. Sometimes Dad jokes that you should move in and start paying rent."

"…Wait, you _remember_?" Zoe exclaimed, all traces of crying gone.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Risty asked, that weird, druggy smile still in place.

"But—but—those Gate freaks ate your memory!" Zoe reminded her.

"Gate what? I don't know what that means. Is it some new anime? Because I am kinda wanting to find some new ones," said Risty.

Zoe gaped at her, looking like a red-haired, lipstick-wearing fish.

"That kinda reminds me, have you called Mom and Dad yet? I know they'll probably freak out that I got hurt. But maybe they'll be proud of me because I'm not boo-hooing all over the place," Risty went on.

"Oh my God," was all Zoe could say.

* * *

Ed rubbed the towel over his face until it was dry, and then looked up into the mirror over the sink. He looked tired. He felt tired. Somehow today just seemed a little too familiar, like his old adventures back in his old world. Back when risking his life had almost been a daily occurrence. But now it was worse. He didn't have alchemy to fall back on. He only had his other skills to rely on. And sure, they were great, but not nearly as reliable in his opinion. It just sucked all around.

And now, one of his greatest fears had come to pass. Someone he had tried to protect from danger had gotten hurt anyway. How could he have been right there, and let that girl Sakura get past him? Screw whatever future-weapons she had; he should have taken her down and protected everyone in that apartment. But he hadn't, and now, Risty was paying the price, and she might never fully recover.

Ed's hands gripped the edges of the sink so hard that he had the fleeting thought that he could rip the whole thing out of the wall if he wanted to. _How _could he have been so…ineffective? Some girl with a tranquilizer gun had really beat him? What was _wrong_ with him?

This time, Risty had a really good reason to be well and truly mad at him. Ed almost found himself hoping she would be. In fact, he had stalled long enough; he should face her and take whatever punishment she dished out.

Steeling himself, he left the bathroom and went to the patients' room. Again, it was a slow night, so only two of the curtains were drawn over beds. Ed went to the one where he heard Zoe and Risty talking. He slowed as he caught pieces of their conversation. They were talking about home—their own time—and while Risty had the slow, relaxed tone of someone sedated, Zoe sounded like she was bursting with excitement. It sounded like it was a pleasant talk, something about school assignments and something called "anime" and for a moment Ed hesitated to intrude.

"…and that weird nerdy junior guy who always wanted to ask you out. I remember cornering him for the reason why, and he said it was because you were kind of nerdy too. I swear I almost punched him right there," Zoe said, a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, he's a little creepy," Risty said.

Ed took a big breath, and then sighed it out. Maybe he shouldn't interrupt. But apparently they heard him, for their conversation paused. "Someone there?" Risty called.

_Here goes nothing. _Ed squared his shoulders and ducked through the opening in the curtain. Looking at Risty, all bandaged up in the bed, made his insides clench with guilt and anger, anger directed both at himself and Sakura. Zoe spotted him a split second earlier, and her face faltered, and she suddenly looked a bit panicked. Risty had a very strange smile on her face as she looked up at him. "Oh, hi, are we making too much of a lot of noise?" she asked.

Ed paused, realizing something was off. "I mean—hurrr, I just can't talk all well yet. It's like I'm drunk," she said with a giggle.

"Ed, um…" Zoe was at a loss for words, which struck Ed as odd and also foreboding. Risty continued to look at him placidly, and it finally struck him that she was looking at him like she might someone she didn't know.

"How…how are you feeling?" Ed asked, uncertainty making him hesitant.

"Surprisingly good, and thanks for asking," she answered, and his insides clenched harder, but this time from dread. And then the culmination of everything he suspected was confirmed when she next said, "so do you work here, Mister…?"

It couldn't be.

Zoe jumped up from her seat. "Risty, I'll be back in a second," she said hurriedly. She grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him out of the curtained-in room, and over to the door. Ed was too stunned to do anything but go with her. Once they were a good enough distance away, Zoe whirled to face him, looking almost guilty. "Look, Napol—Ed, I don't really know what all happened, but for some reason her amnesia thing's flip-flopped. Now she remembers everything from home just fine, up to the point where she first got the chainletter. So she doesn't know that anything's happened at all."

"But how?" Ed demanded, finally back in control of his mouth.

"I just told you, I don't know, dammit!" Zoe ran a hand through her hair in a gesture of frustration. "In fact, I think it goes before that, because she doesn't remember the FMA anime at all. In other words," she added, seeing his puzzled look at the unfamiliar term, "not only does she not remember all the stuff we've all gone through since you first swapped bodies, but she doesn't remember you guys or your dimension at all. It's like…I don't even know."

Ed felt a funny pain in his chest, like he'd been holding his breath for way too long.

"But still…I mean, maybe this is better."

"_What_?" Ed almost hit the roof, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Look, I'm not saying—well I am! Astrid and me were gonna take her home anyway, so if she doesn't remember you guys, it won't be as painful! That's all I'm saying!" Zoe said.

If Zoe had been a guy, Ed might have bashed her in the face right there. "I don't care _what_ you think, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And you oughta be ashamed to even _think_ it!" he yelled.

"Look, don't lecture me, all right? I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation!" Zoe argued.

"Like hell you are! That's the lamest justification I've ever heard!"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you two not to bellow in a hospital?"

Ed and Zoe had been practically nose-to-nose, both angry, but at the new voice they jumped back in surprise and turned to find Luludja, frowning at them. Noa, Al, and Roy Manne stood just behind her.

"And who the hell are you?" was Zoe's response.

Luludja glanced at her briefly, then turned to Ed, apparently dismissing her entirely. "So I've heard that Risty and her friend have been injured, and also that you've been having a bit of trouble with a certain group lately," Luludja said.

Ed scowled, but nodded.

"Then we're here to help."

* * *

Zilo: See you next time!


	22. A Question Of Strength

Zilo: I think I upset **alexthegreat **into yelling Spanish at me! That's gotta be some kind of record or something!  
Ed: Probably not.

Zilo: Indeed, indeed, indeed, **Asj Johnson**.  
Risty: I think I was mumbling deliriously to Envy…  
Al: I'm glad he did, before anything terrible happened!  
Zilo: I know! That kind of stuff is always so interesting plot-wise! Which means…there'll be more!  
Risty: I think this new strain of amnesia is worse. I hope it goes away.

Zilo: For a clenching stomach, **PurpleSin**, I suggest Suspendospense!  
Al: That's not what that's for…  
Ed: Exactly! So it's not gonna happen.  
Zoe: Hey! Who says you get to decide?

Zilo: **Koinu-chan**! Yay! I know how that is, I just did it myself. And it was jam-packed when I got back. Wait, Troy Baker? Whaaaaaaa—  
Risty: I'm equally unhappy!  
Zilo: I'm evil? Oh. Guess I should perfect an evil laugh.

Zilo: Yep, another one, **iheartanime**! And the answer to that is…we'll see! **L is alsomer than you**, happens to the best of us! Heheh, sorry, sometimes life catches up with me and updates lag…but I am going to finish this story, so stay tuned! And get some sleep!

Zilo: Sorry, **Im-Right-Behind-You**! But hey, no conflict, no interest, amirite?  
Ed: (irritated) You're WRONG.  
Zilo: And you're grumpy. And thank you kindly, **katsekala**!

Zoe: I think **cwizumi **is mildly upset.  
Zilo: Hooray for late holiday wishes! I'm happy you're happy!  
Zoe: You're hired.  
Al: I wish I had the answers, but I'm just as confused as you are.  
Zilo: Oh…my…guh…  
Risty: (worried) What?  
Zilo: (snatches up "I Helped The Authoress And Didn't Know It" shirt and hurls it as **cw**) Good grief, you are a GOLDMINE of ideas!  
Ed: Oh no, now I've got a bad feeling…

Zilo: Hello, **Fullmetal Pianist**! Hurhur, no, I don't think that's how it's gonna work. I'M SORRY, **Yibbs**! I guess I just really like amnesia!

Zilo: I SWEAR I'M SORRY, **Namikazelil**!  
Zoe: Zilo…it's praise, jeez…  
Zilo: …Oh…  
Risty: I think that was done on purpose.  
Zilo: For SUSPENSE!

Zilo: Hello, **thunder-light**! (gives an "I Read TSG And Its Sequel In One Day And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shit" shirt) You've accomplished something great! WE SALUTE YOU!  
Risty: …Ow…  
Zilo: Thanks for all your kind/frantic words! And stay tuned to see how it turns out!

Zilo: Hi, **kasuki**! The plot indeed thickens! Read on to see if your guess was right! And thanks, **hahadudette**!

Zilo: Hello, **neoko-chan**! Yay, you enjoyed the fluff! I'm glad you like it!  
Envy: Oh, shut up.  
Risty: W-We're really a pairing?  
Ed: We're AWKWARD? Hey!  
Zilo: That's already been established, you dope!  
Ed: (grumbles) I'm not a dope…

Zilo: Suh-prise, **Devonlizz**!  
Ed: You're telling me? This is the worst.  
Zilo: As you wish, **Dev**!

Zilo: I do not, **Obsession Doesn't Cover It**. In fact, I have just the thing for this. It's called Suspendospense, and it sucks out your high-strung emotions, and all the rest of them too! Just ask my reviewers—they're well-acquainted with it!

* * *

**22: A Question Of Strength**

"So what was that all about? All that yelling and everything?" Risty asked when Zoe reappeared through the curtain.

"Um, just a little argument," Zoe said with a sigh as she plopped back into her chair, grimacing at a flare of pain from one of her own injuries.

Risty shifted a little. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Who was the guy who came in? He was kind of cute."

Zoe made a funny face that Risty didn't quite understand. "He was, um…just a guy. He works here, like you said."

Risty knew her friend pretty well, so she could tell that Zoe was hiding something, but she had no idea what. She didn't press the issue, though. "So, are Mom or Dad coming by soon?" she asked.

"About that…look, we're kind of a pretty far distance from them, so Astrid's gonna get here first, and then we'll take you home and you can see them, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Risty guessed that the circumstances of how she'd gotten so far away from home were some of her lost memories. She must have had a pretty nasty bump on the head if she'd forgotten the whole accident like that. But, like her injured arm, her head felt fine right now, if a little fuzzy.

Maybe when she got home and got to rest, it would start coming back to her.

* * *

"That's some pretty bad amnesia," Luludja commented.

Ed nodded slowly, seeming subdued. Al glanced worriedly at his brother.

"It's quite unfortunate," Roy Manne added.

"Will you be taking care of her?" Luludja went on.

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed, his head snapping up. Then he seemed to shrink almost, and his shoulders slump. "Sort of. Until her cousin and her friend can take her home, at least."

"But will you look after Risty's friend?" Noa asked Luludja.

"We will," Luludja agreed. Envy had managed to survive his ordeal, but he was still heavily injured and unconscious. There had been a few moments' confusion at the beginning, what with Ed's group calling him Envy and Luludja's calling him Evan, but they'd sorted it out soon enough.

"So, what about Green's group?" Al asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, them." Luludja sighed. "No doubt they've cleared out and will wait for another lead on their elusive prize to appear. They've never been quite so aggressive, though. You say the girl responsible told them you had this uranium bomb?"

"Yes, and if it hadn't been for that—" Al broke off.

"None of this would have happened?" Roy guessed.

Al looked away, and Ed scowled at the older man.

"They used to be affiliated with us, until they became the radicals they are. They've been mostly harmless up until now. I'll have to do something about them," Luludja said.

"Were Windig and Rita with them?" Roy asked suddenly.

"Yes, and Rita helped with the surgeries," Noa said. She paused, then frowned. "But I haven't seen her since she told us how they turned out."

"Typical," Roy sighed.

"You three have had the most recent exposure to them, so we may have to call on you for information while we track them down," Luludja said. "It would help if you could stay in touch with us."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm gonna find that Green guy and all his little cronies," Ed spoke up, his jaw set.

"_We _are," Al corrected him.

Ed glanced at him, as if planning to refuse, but Al's jaw was set just as stubbornly as his brother's, and for a moment they looked eerily similar. Ed gazed at him for a minute, then broke the stare and shrugged. "Why not," he said, sounding resigned and relieved at the same time. "You probably wouldn't listen anymore if I told you no."

"That's right. You're done taking risks on your own," Al said, a smile of relief appearing on his face.

"I wasn't going to ask that much of you, but any help you can give us on that front would be appreciated. Of course, you'd have our full support, and subsequently, access to our resources and network," Luludja said.

"Welcome unofficially to the team," Roy said.

"Edward, if you and Alphonse are going to help, I want to as well," Noa said.

Ed shot her a look and opened his mouth, then closed it. "What's the point? Sure, Noa," he said, giving up much more easily than he normally would have.

"Welcome back, then," Luludja said to her with a smile.

* * *

And so it was decided that Ed, Al, and Noa would join with Luludja's organization to locate Green's group, though the alliance would be temporary. The next few days dragged by slowly, with everyone on alert, but neither Sakura nor any of Green's associates reappeared. Rita had vanished as well, to Roy's apparent relief.

Envy finally woke up, but he was surly and irritable to everyone. So pretty much nothing had changed with him. Zoe remained at Risty's bedside, and the two talked endlessly. Al, who reluctantly pretended to be an old friend of Zoe's, came in often to check on Risty. He reported how she was recovering to Ed, who refused to come back to the hospital and was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Noa briefly left to go to Hannoversch Münden with Luludja. They were replaced by Ravi and Ezekiel, who came to visit their friends and keep an eye out for trouble along with Roy.

It seemed as though things were settling into a more normal pattern after the abrupt shake-up of Sakura's malevolent influence. But in reality, things were only just beginning to get shaken up.

* * *

"…I didn't keep the purse after that, though. It stank too much. I don't care how cute it was, I couldn't carry around something that smelled like armpits and fish," Zoe sighed.

Risty grinned. "I always wondered why you switched to that electric blue purse," she said as she took another measured step forwards.

Zoe was in front of her, walking backwards, holding Risty's good hand. Unlike her arm, Risty's right ankle was healing nicely, and the doctors had prescribed some careful walking around to help speed up the healing process. Zoe was overseeing the action in the small yard behind the hospital, so they could both get some fresh air. A nurse was on standby just inside the back door, but she'd already fallen asleep.

"I did like the color on the blue one. Nice and eye-catching," Zoe said wistfully.

"Until you lost that one, too. And then you got the pink-striped one that looked just like mine!" Risty giggled. "I remember I was so shocked, because I'd gotten mine in…in…"

She paused and put a finger to her chin. "Wow, you know, I don't remember where I got that purse," she said.

"Are you serious?" Zoe exclaimed. "That was the purse your Uncle Henry got you for your birthday! You loved that thing to death, especially after he passed away. You held onto it long after it was a ratty mess."

"Oh…right, right," Risty said, agreeing even though she didn't remember that.

"I remember you always saying how important it was, and you'd never give it up, whenever anyone said you should replace it," Zoe went on.

"I did? Oh," Risty said with a puzzled smile.

Zoe smiled back, but inside she was a tearing mess of nerves. According to her calculations, she had a little less than two days before her 19th birthday, and then she was stuck in whatever time or dimension she happened to be in. But she couldn't leave Risty here alone. She had to wait for Astrid.

Astrid, the eternally late, apparently. She ought to be on her way—they had worked it out that they would meet at their starting point every three days to check in, and if one of them missed checking in, the other one was supposed to find her. So Astrid should have shown up three days ago. But she still wasn't here, and Zoe was starting to freak out inside. Where could she possibly be?

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?" Zoe looked down at Risty. Risty had a pensive look on her face.

"Um, this may sound like a weird question, but…we've been friends a long time, right?"

"Yeah, silly. Best friends for years," Zoe said, frowning.

"Right."

The back door opened, and Al appeared. "Hi," he greeted with a smile. "I was told you guys were out here getting some exercise."

"Hey Al, old buddy, old pal," Zoe said.

Al's smile took on a pained edge, but he gracefully kept up the charade. His smile dropped entirely, though, when Risty gasped and exclaimed, "Al! Where have you _been_? I was starting to freak out here!"

Zoe had a stunned look on her face. Al swallowed before answering. "Um, what do you mean, Risty May?" he asked.

Risty's brows crinkled. "When did you start calling me 'Risty May' again?"

Zoe and Al were speechless.

"And where's Ed? I know I haven't seen him in a while," Risty went on.

Zoe found herself gaping. She had purposely avoided mentioning Ed, and had roped Al into doing the same. There was no point in aggravating Risty's condition at this late date, she'd reasoned. "You mean…you…_remember _him?" she croaked.

"Yeah, shouldn't I?" Risty asked her.

"Well…yeah I…guess…but…" Zoe was at a loss for words again.

"What's going on?" Al asked, sounding almost nervous.

"I…" Risty frowned, squinting at him. "I dunno. Things are kind of coming back. I didn't realize I'd lost so much."

Zoe swallowed hard. This was good, because brain damage is always a bad thing, but it was bad, because now Risty would regain her attachments. "Why don't we go back inside," she mumbled.

Risty, deep in thought, nodded, and let Zoe and Al help her slowly back in. She waited until she'd been settled back in her hospital bed before speaking up. "Al, can you tell Ed to come see me?"

"Of course," Al agreed quietly.

Zoe looked from him to her and back. She wanted to approach this logically and maturely. Risty regaining her memories was good. But why did it seem like it was seesawing back to her original amnesia? Couldn't something just go right for once?

"Risty?" she said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Is home getting foggy?"

Risty was silent for a moment before answering. "Yeah. Useless stuff like how I folded the laundry is still there, but things like Mom's face…" She bit her lip. "And Astrid…you said something about her coming to get me, right?"

"I did," Zoe agreed, glad that everything wasn't completely gone.

"I think…I think something happened to her."

Zoe started. "What? What do you mean? What happened?" she asked, feeling a cold dread.

"I don't know." Risty shook her head, as if trying to dredge up the memory—or maybe deny it. "Someone said something. She was…I don't know, I can't really tell. But something happened to her."

Zoe's fists clenched against her sides. No one else had mentioned Astrid to Risty except Zoe herself. If this was a memory that had been recent, then the only logical explanation was…Sakura.

_Oh my God. Sakura did something to Astrid, probably because Astrid ran interference. Oh my God._

Risty looked up at Zoe. She reached out with her good hand and grabbed Zoe's wrist. "Zoe, I don't like this. Things are getting all foggy, and you—it's like you're disappearing in my head."

"I _hate_ this," Zoe said emphatically, looking down at her best friend with an agonized look.

And that was the last thing she said before she completely vanished, as if she'd never been standing there, leaving Risty's hand empty.

* * *

Ed sighed as he picked himself up and went to answer the ringing phone. Lately, he'd been feeling really lethargic, and he just couldn't figure out why. It was annoying, though. He finally got to the phone on the wall and picked it up. "Hello," he grumbled.

"_It's me, Brother. Come to the hospital, now." _Al's voice was not open for argument.

"What? Why?" Ed wanted to know, perked up a bit by the steely tone.

"_Risty's memories are changing back, and Zoe just vanished into thin air. Come to the hospital."_

Ed said nothing else before hanging up and reaching for his coat. Ezekiel, who was sitting in the kitchen reading, looked up briefly when the door slammed shut behind Ed, then went back to his paper.

* * *

When Ed reached the hospital, Al was waiting for him at the front door and quickly explained what had happened on the way to the patients' room. "So Zoe just…disappeared?" Ed repeated.

"I know. It sounds crazy. If I hadn't been looking right at her, I might not have believed it. But that's what happened," Al said.

"What did Risty say?" Ed asked.

"Nothing. She just got really pale, and kept staring at the place where Zoe had been."

Ed walked faster, his mind churning. What did it mean? Had Zoe used one of those chainletter things to disappear? If so, why? And why not say something like, "Hey, I'm about to use a chainletter and vanish, so don't freak out"?

"Did you see Sakura anywhere?" was Ed's next question.

"Sakura? No, I didn't."

By this time they had made it to the room. Ed walked in and went to the bed at the very end, ignoring Envy's curtained-in bed as usual. He pushed the curtain over Risty's bed back enough to get in, then froze.

Her bed was empty.

* * *

Risty's mind was doing some churning of its own. It was as though some mystical force had taken her memories to a swap meet. She was regaining things, but other things were getting fuzzier in return. She tried valiantly to cling to her parents, her home, her life, but the harder she tried to hold on, the more she forgot about them.

Zoe's sudden disappearance in front of her only shook things up even more. Without the redhead's real, tangible presence there as reassurance, whatever was snacking on Risty's memories seemed eager to do away with everything concerning her best friend. Already she could only be partially certain she'd spent the last week hanging out with someone named Zoe Ferguson, and that was only because she repeatedly told herself she had, not willing to give in to that old muddled feeling.

Al had assured her he'd be right back and left to summon Ed. Risty didn't like being alone with her traitorous brain. It felt like if she was given enough time by herself, she'd forget simple things like motor function. She climbed back out of her hospital bed and ducked out of the curtained-in area, feeling unsteady on her feet, and looked around for someone or something to keep her company. Her eyes landed on the only other closed curtain, and several flashes of memory prodded her brain.

Slowly, Risty crossed the room. She paused when she came to the partition, then took a breath and pushed the curtain back with her good hand.

Envy.

Her throat felt clogged. He was lying on the bed, practically mummified again, the covers pulled up to his chest. There were deep, dark circles under his eyes. He was asleep, and scowling as usual.

Risty let the curtain fall closed behind her, and sat down on the stool next to the bed. She hadn't seen or thought of him this whole week. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. He'd taken a bullet for her, and she'd forgotten all about him. An immature part of her brain wished it could go back to the other set of memories, which had been nice and carefree, and not loaded with assassins, bullet-riddled friends, and of course amnesia. But there was no turning back now.

"Staring problem?"

Risty didn't jump in surprise. She looked up and met Envy's eyes, which were now open. He looked malevolent as ever.

She tried to speak normally. "How…are you—"

"Don't bother."

So she didn't. They just stared at each other for a while.

"I should have already been dead," Envy finally said.

Risty couldn't answer.

"Back when those fools in that society had me, and they were all so ecstatic about their idiotic plans. Screwing around with alchemy like a pack of nerds. Amateurs," he scoffed. "But still, when they used me and the bastard to open the Gate, that should have been the end."

Risty didn't argue with him.

"Except _you _were there. Somehow you're always around to make things worse."

Risty didn't apologize.

"And now look at me. I'm worthless like you. I'm _bedridden_."

Risty didn't offer consolation.

"I was the oldest Homunculus, the wisest, the closest to Dante, the best. And now…now I'm just…just…" Envy couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet?" Risty finally found the words she wanted to say.

Envy closed his eyes.

"It wasn't for me, right? You tripped, or—or you knew she'd come after you next. Or you were just planning to punch her or something and didn't see the gun." Risty's voice got quieter and more crackly as she spoke. "It wasn't because of me, right? It was something else entirely, and I'm stupid for even thinking it, aren't I?"

Envy opened his eyes and looked at her. She was shaking were she sat, her good arm protectively curled around her sling, a habit she'd started a couple of days ago.

"If you're looking for a way out of blaming yourself," he said wearily, "look somewhere else."

Risty's head fell, as if his words had cut some invisible string. Her face pointed at her lap, with her outgrown bangs falling down and hiding it. Envy looked at her for a few more moments, then closed his eyes again.

They stayed like that for a long time, perfectly still like a picture, until Ed shoved the curtain back.

Envy opened his eyes again, with an air of exasperation. "No flowers?" he taunted Ed grumpily.

Ed ignored him, his eyes landing on Risty's hunched form. He crouched down next to her and touched her knee. Risty shifted position enough so she could see through her hair who it was. She blinked a few times at Ed, then smiled wearily. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"I got my memories of you back. The other ones are gone, though."

"I know, Al told me."

"I'm tired of things going wrong."

"Me too." Ed turned his hand over so it was palm-up, offering it to her. Risty reached out with her good hand and took it, and Ed helped her stand. He pulled her out of Envy's enclosure and dropped the curtain behind him.

Envy rolled his eyes. What a couple of morons. They deserved each other.

* * *

Ed had intended to get Risty back in her bed so she could rest, but when they turned in that direction, Risty tugged on his hand. "You're gonna deposit me there and then go talk serious business with Al, right?" she said

Ed blinked. That was one way of putting it. "Yeah," he said.

"I want to be there."

"Risty—"

"Ed, I can't be the damsel in distress forever, running around getting shot. I'm always—always wiping my own memories or something, trying to protect my stupid head. I've gotta step up and get involved or I'll _never_ get all my memories back."

Ed started. Did Risty believe that her amnesia was her _own_ doing?

Seeing that he didn't reply right away, Risty faltered. "Please?" she tried.

Once again, things were going crazy. But Ed didn't know if he had it in him to refuse Risty's request. He'd already put her through so much, and she _still_ wouldn't get mad at him. And it was obvious that he failed spectacularly as her protector, so maybe taking a different tack would give them better results. "Okay," he finally said.

Risty audibly let out her breath and smiled in relief.

* * *

The three of them gathered in the backyard, next to a small bench in the shade of several trees. Risty sat down gratefully, her mending ankle stiff and a little sore, while Al settled crosslegged on the ground, and Ed paced in front of them.

"So here are the basic facts: Sakura's been scared off but could resurface at any time. Same goes for Green and his gang. Risty's cousin Astrid was supposed to show up a few days ago, but she hasn't made it yet. Zoe just vanished into thin air with no explanation, which suggests that she or someone else used a chainletter, either involuntarily or because of an emergency. And, of course, Risty's memories have reverted to their pre-hospitalization state." After summarizing, Ed heaved a huge sigh.

"At least we have Luludja's organization to help," Al pointed out.

"Maybe, but I doubt they've got a defense against a time-traveling assassin. That's something we'll probably have to deal with on our own," Ed said.

Al nodded slowly. "So then what's the plan?" he asked, deferring to his older brother as usual.

"It's hard to have a stable plan when people can appear and disappear at will like this," Ed pointed out.

"Well, Green and his people can't."

"Right. So our best bet is to try and take care of them and the bomb, and have a plan ready in case Sakura shows up again. It looks like her preference is to incapacitate anyone who isn't Risty, so it's possible we can use that to our advantage if she comes back and just tries to disable us."

"If nothing else, she probably won't use the same trick twice. Maybe the next thing will be something more predictable, like a heavy object over our heads," Al suggested.

Ed glanced at him, and Al shrugged. "You never know. But anyway, what about Zoe and Astrid? What if one of them appears?"

"I'm not very enthusiastic about Risty being taken home right now, with Sakura still on the loose. If one—or both—of them shows up for that reason, they'll just have to wait," Ed said firmly.

"That doesn't seem very fair to them," Al said.

"Well, tough! Fairness is a luxury we can't afford right now."

"Um," Risty tried.

Both brothers seemed startled, as if they'd completely forgotten she was there. Which they kind of had. "Oh, sorry, Risty," Al said, looking apologetic.

"What do you think?" Ed asked, looking embarrassed about forgetting her.

Risty looked down at her lap, now embarrassed herself at having their full attention. She absently tugged at the fabric of her hospital gown. "Well, I…just had a couple of thoughts…" she said hesitantly.

Ed promptly stopped pacing and sat down next to her. "Go ahead, we're listening," he encouraged her.

Risty glanced at him, then at Al, who nodded in agreement. She summoned up her courage and spoke. "Well…what you guys said sounds good and everything, it's just that…I think if you get in Sakura's way too much, she'd stop holding back. She told…me that s-she, um…she killed Astrid."

Ed looked stunned. Al actually gasped.

"So—so you both have to be careful!" Risty went on in a rush. "If she really does come back, she might get fed up and try to kill you! So, um, I, um, I think maybe I should go somewhere else! I mean, maybe draw her away from you guys! So she won't—"

"Risty." Ed's hand descended on Risty's, as if that would make her stop saying crazy things. "No."

She bit her lip. Ed had his determined face back on. She would try again. "B-But it's really dangerous and—"

"_No_," he said, even more firmly. "You're not going anywhere until we take Sakura down. We can't risk it."

"We want _you _to be safe too," Al added.

Risty took a quick, deep breath, then let it out. "Okay then. What about—what if, um, maybe we could set a trap for her?"

Ed's brows raised. "A trap?" he repeated warily.

"Yeah, so we don't have to keep waiting for her to pop up. We could, maybe, pretend we're just going along as usual, but do something to lure her out, so you guys can catch her. Luludja and her people might help with something like that, right?"

"But how could we pull that off?" Al wondered.

Ed's mouth was set in a hard line. "Are you talking about being _bait _in this trap?"

Risty swallowed. "Well…she is after me…" she mumbled.

"Not happening."

"Please, Ed? I want to help you guys somehow!"

"By putting yourself in even _more _danger?" Ed half-yelled. "What, one arm wasn't enough? You wanna get shot in the leg too?"

Risty pulled back with a wounded expression. "No! I just—don't want to sit around helpless anymore! I want to be a part of the…of the team!"

"There's no way!" Ed snapped, standing up.

"Why not? You've done reckless stuff to stop the bad guys before, haven't you? Why can't I? I mean, I know I'm not tough like you, but I could handle a little—"

"Could you? Really? Because the last time you insisted on helping out, you got stuck in the Gate for _three damn years_! And now you want _more_?" Ed said, now thoroughly yelling.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean—I—I just want to help you, dammit! Why won't you _let _me? Why do you keep pushing me back like I'm some kind of nuisance?" Risty yelled back, half-rising off the bench.

"Why? _Why_? Have you noticed where the hell you _are_? Or _that_?" He pointed angrily at her sling. "_That's _why I don't want your help, because I'm tired of _that_! I don't want this happening to you anymore! I'm _trying_ to protect you, dammit!"

"I don't _want _you protecting me! I want to fight _with _you! You just think I'm too weak, don't you?" Risty yelled.

"What? No! That's not why—"

"If I don't experience these things, you'll…!" Here Risty paused mid-shout, as if something had dawned on her. Ed, who had started to backpedal, now paused as her face fell. She spoke again, in a quieter voice. "You'll always have to protect me. For…the rest of my life. Because I'll never learn how to protect myself. And I'll be a wimp forever."

Ed's shoulders slowly slumped as she spoke. Al, sensing a private moment, had already begun silently extricating himself from the scene.

"Maybe the trap thing's no good. But I've got to help somehow. Because of…_this_." Here Risty indicated her sling as well, looking down at her lap. "I don't want this to happen anymore either. I'm so tired of all this terrible stuff happening."

Slowly, Ed moved over to the bench and sat down next to her. He swallowed, then reached out hesitantly and put his left arm across her shoulders. "Well…at least we agree on that," he said softly.

Risty peeked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult—"

"No, Risty, you aren't, I'm just—"

"It's just that I want this to _stop_," Risty said earnestly, meeting Ed's gaze fully. "Those Gate babies…the children of the Gate—they take over whenever I'm being emotional and weak. If I don't become stronger, then I'll—_we'll _always have to worry about that happening. And then, well, anybody in my way will get hurt.

"I mean, you saw what happened. And—those few moments of _that_ were almost too horrible to describe. I saw the monster that made Sakura come through time. And it was _me_. Yeah, the children of the Gate were controlling me, but it was still my body. Ed, I don't know what I could do, but you've got to give me something. I never, ever, ever want that to happen again. I never want to just throw myself headfirst into a situation and only end up making things worse. That's all I ever did, even when we opened the Gate together, and that can't happen anymore."

Finished pouring out her heart, Risty swallowed nervously. Ed had examined her face the whole time she spoke, and she felt a little flicker of pride that she hadn't looked away.

"You haven't ruined everything," he finally said.

"Prove it," Risty retorted, her certainty at her utter failure making her confident for a moment.

"Okay, I will," Ed shot back before reaching down. Risty blinked in surprise, not expecting this reaction, and then full-on stared at him as he started to roll up his pant leg. "Ed, what—"

"Shut up and look." Ed rolled his left pant leg to the knee, and then stuck his leg out.

Risty was speechless. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widened. "Wh—what—what—" she stammered.

"You didn't screw everything up, Risty. When you sacrificed yourself in the Gate, you told them to take as little as they could from me. You weren't entirely enough, so I still had to pay a price. But you did do me one favor."

Risty just stared at Ed's left leg. Ed's fully flesh and bone left leg. It was kind of hairy, but it was real, and it was there. Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Don't think I haven't felt guilty walking around with my leg back, and knowing you were the price. But don't _you _start thinking that you can't do anything right. You're reckless, yeah, but so am I. Maybe together we can keep each other from doing anything _too _crazy," Ed said.

They looked at each other for a little while longer, as Risty recovered from her shock. Finally Ed broke the silence. "So, are you ready to stop blaming yourself for everything? If you're gonna be an active member of this 'team', you can't let every little setback derail you."

Risty nodded slowly. A smile spread across her face. "Yeah. Yes! Yes, I'm ready to do whatever it is!"

Ed smiled too.

"Ed! Risty! Are you guys almost done?" Al called from where he had excused himself long ago to the back door. "Luludja and Noa are back!"

Ed stood and offered a hand to Risty, who took it and let him help her up. "Thanks, Ed. It sounds weird, but I feel a lot better after seeing your leg," she said.

Ed shrugged, looking away as he colored a little. "It's no big deal…" he mumbled.

Risty just smiled and put her arm through his for support as they started towards the back door.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

"_Gone_? Gone where?"

Jean die Verwüstung handed the photograph back to the girl. "Not exactly sure," he said. "But they left about three days ago."

"But-but—" The strangely dressed girl looked ready to cry. She heaved a couple of big breaths and swallowed hard. "Well, okay. Thanks. Are you sure you don't have _any _idea where they went?"

"Hmm," Jean said, thinking. The girl waited, looking hopeful.

"Oh, now I remember. They mentioned Essen a few times," Jean said.

"Essen?" the girl repeated. She reached behind her, digging into the side pocket of her strange pack, which she carried on her back, and pulled out a rumpled paperback book. It was blue, and the title was in big white letters written in some other language. The girl flipped through the book, mumbling, "Essen, Essen," to herself.

As she did, Jean felt something else coming back to him. Before they'd left, Risty and Ed had spoken to him about something…

"Essen. Oh here it is. Okay, let's see…crap, that's so far away."

"Is your name Astrid?" Jean asked.

The girl's head snapped up in surprise. "Huh? Yeah, that's my name, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Oh, now I see. You're Risty's cousin, aren't you? She'd said you'd be dressed weirdly," Jean said.

"Uh…" The girl, Astrid, looked confused.

"Wait here just a second." Jean went into his storefront, rifled through a few drawers and cupboards, and finally came up with the envelope. He went back outside and handed it to her. "They said to give this to you when you arrived, and to tell you to be careful," he said.

"Oh. Wow. Well, thanks for all your help anyway!" she said cheerfully.

"Sure, no problem," Jean replied.

* * *

Astrid started to walk in the direction she had come from. She opened the envelope with her name on the front and pulled out a letter. Seeing her cousin's balloony handwriting made her heart squeeze a little.

_Astrid,_

_It sounds crazy, but considering that you've been doing more time-and-dimension-hopping than us, you'll probably get it. A time-traveler named Sakura is out to kill me, and why is a long story. She's dealt with you in the future, and you've tried to stop her, so she's coming to kill you to get you out of the way. Please be very careful._

"Say _what_?" Astrid exclaimed out loud.

An ominous click caught her attention, and she whirled. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the barrel, two inches from her forehead. Just behind it, a blond with steely gray eyes.

"Hello, Astrid," Sakura said, and fired.

Astrid's heart jumped straight into her throat, and her whole body tensed. But nothing happened. She focused, trying to see if there had been a malfunction, and realized the gun was gone.

Sakura seemed to be just realizing it herself. Her hand was still positioned as if she held it, but nothing was there. "What the…?"

Another click, this time behind Sakura. A familiar figure was holding Sakura's own gun to her head. A figure with red hair, and blazing green eyes. Astrid felt a wave of relief at seeing her. Sakura tensed, realizing that the tables had suddenly been turned.

"Hello, bitch," Zoe Ferguson said.

* * *

Zilo: Muahaha!

Ed: …That's still a cliffhanger.

Zilo: Yeah, but it's a better one!

Risty: Well, now what?

Zilo: Now we Omake it up! But this one's a bit different, you guys. See, a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away called DeviantArt, a happy Chiyo tagged me for a meme. I temporarily died, but when I returned I realized I still hadn't done it! And considering the content, I decided to share it directly with you all!

Risty: So, here's 9 facts about me you may or may not have known! I'm a little embarrassed by the concept, actually…

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER**  
_9 Facts About Risty Fernandez_

1. Originally Risty was supposed to be white.

"WHAAAT?" you must be saying. "Not our favorite half-black half-Hispanic thing!" Well, firstly, don't call her a thing. Secondly, it's true! As detailed in the bonus chapter of TSG, the original Risty was VERY different from what she is now. Different name, different personality, different look...professional volleyball combined with my real life cousin ended up transforming her into what you see today.

2. Risty was close to split personalities before the Gate ever got a hold of her.

It wasn't anything drastic enough to count as mental illness, but there were originally two sides to Risty-Normal Risty and Fangirl Risty. Fangirl was part of the reason why Normal used the chainletter in the first place-a subconscious fangirly wish that it would actually work. And of course, Fangirl pops up from time to time to mentally deliver a typical Fangirl response to certain situations.

3. Risty met Zoe under unusual circumstances.

Zoe had just decided to quit her gang, and, typical of many gangs, the only way to leave was to get "beaten out" IOW suffer a horrible beatdown from the other members first. Zoe survived, but was badly injured and could only lie on the sidewalk. Risty met Zoe by tripping over her leg. She then carted Zoe home, where Rose Fernandez, former nurse, took care of her. And thus a beautiful friendship was born!

4. Risty used to be very girly.

She spent a lot of time on her hair and nails, she didn't play a lot of sports, and she liked to wear cute clothes and jewelry. This is why Zoe was so surprised when they met again in TSG. Being forced in Ed's body and living conditions permanently altered Risty's way of thinking, leading of course to her cutting her hair. Now, in TSGTM, Risty still wears dresses (since that's the norm for women in the 1920s) but she doesn't bother with makeup or fancy hairdos.

5. Risty's family tree is full of short people.

There's even a primordial dwarf (Great Aunt Sherry). Risty's late Uncle Henry, however, was freakishly tall, getting the tall gene from his dad (Great Uncle Lewis, who ironically was Sherry's husband). This reflects also in his sister Rose being taller than her husband, Julio (but only by a few inches).

6. Risty tends to fail at most extracurricular activities.

For some reason, she just has a hard time with electives/classes/sports like psychology, baseball, art, knitting, Spanish, etc. etc. The only things she has excelled at are Home Ec and gymnastics (though she still got plenty of injuries in both).

7. Risty's mother, Rose, and her cousin, Astrid, and Astrid's family all speak with a Southern accent.

Specifically, northwest Floridian, though Rose's is only slight. This is the accent that Ed couldn't place waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back in Chapter 2 of TSG. A northwest Floridian accent isn't a straight up "stereotypical" Southern accent, more like a mix of that and ebonics, with something of a slow rhythm and emphasis on certain words.

8. No, Sakura and Risty were never friends.

They'd never even seen each other until The Incident. There's a lot more to the story of The Incident, not just Risty being possessed and randomly slaughtering some people, but that has yet to be revealed. Also, it may not be obvious, but Sakura isn't working alone. Wait did I just spoil a plot point when I'm supposed to be listing random facts? Oops. Ah well.

9. Risty didn't spend three solid years in the Gate.

Where was she, you ask? Believe it or not, you already know.

* * *

Zoe: …Did you really just end the _Omake _with a cliffhanger too?

Zilo: Shaddup. 


	23. ARC THREE: Good Old Fisticuffs

Zilo: Hey guys, we're back!

Everyone Else: GET ON WITH IT!

Zilo: Okay, jeez…

* * *

Zilo: Welp, **Shoe**, you'll find out soon! I guess you're right, **CloudEnvyKunoichi**. Me and cliffies are like this! But thank you so much! I think we all procrastinate over something, right?

Envy: Don't touch me.  
Zilo: Thanks, **Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon**! And YAY! (cuddles Kyuu plushie)

Zilo: Why thank you, **Ailia Sparrowhawk**! And yes, Zoe used to have red hair, but at some point she dyed it. And thanks again, **katsekala**!

Zoe: Heheheh…(looks pleased with herself) Thanks, **neoko-chan**.  
Envy: Of course you love me. And I'll do whatever I want.  
Ed: Hey!  
Risty: I really hope that isn't true…  
Zilo: Awww, thank you! And here comes more!

Zilo: YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON **cwizumi**, MUAHAHAHAHA! And you're racking up those shirts! Maybe you should be my muse?  
Zoe: Obviously, there's lots of questions, and hopefully they'll be answered soon… (gives Zilo meaningful glance)  
Risty: They probably ARE trying to drive me insane…  
Ed: (looks concerned)  
Zilo: I just wanna say, I love how you tell me what you're thinking at every development! That's definitely one of my favorite kinds of reviews!  
Astrid: YAY, I'M ALIVE!  
Zilo: I'm glad you…didn't abuse a wall with your head…? (gasps loudly and dramatically and hurls a balled-up "I Guessed A Plot Twist And Didn't Know It" T-shirt as **cw**) HOW ARE YOU SO AWESOME?  
Ed: Maybe your plot twists are just ridiculously obvious?  
Zilo: IT CANNOT BE! I'M THE MASTER OF DISGUISE!  
Zoe: But what does that have to do with…?

Zilo: Thanks, **Fullmetal Pianist**! Things are looking up now, but how long will it last…?  
Ed: Don't say that!

Zilo: Oh? (thinks about it) Interesting point, **Asj Johnson**. I never really thought of how the Envy/Evan convo might go…  
Ed: Hey, can't I just be nice? All mature and stuff?  
Zoe: (snickers at mental image) It wasn't a smelly fisherman, trust me.  
Zilo: Hahaha! Zoe backing into Risty! Y'know, that'd make a funny picture…  
Ezekiel: No point in me getting worked up.  
Envy: Whatever ruins a person's day.  
Zilo: It wasn't sent in the past, it was written in the present and left for Astrid when they moved. Zoe's ability to get there…well, there's still a little bit of mystery there. And the chain letter is a seeecreeeet! Also, nope, not quite what 9 refers to. It's something elllse…

Zilo: Exactly, **Mooncry**! And thank you so much, **Im-Right-Behind-You**!  
Ed: Well…a man's leg oughta be hairy!

Zilo: Ah, very good, **Obsession Doesn't Cover It**. Soon you'll be an emotionless mass like many of my readers…  
Zoe: That sounds kinda insulting.  
Zilo: It isn't! They love my spoof drugs! (tucks a blanket around **Obsession**)

Zoe: Damn straight, **Namekazelil**.  
Zilo: W-Well, I can't help it…  
Zoe: That's still a mystery. Of course.  
Al: I guess I'm good at awkwardly slithering away, heheh…

Zilo: OH NOES! **kasuki **is yelling at meeeee!  
Zoe: It's all right…  
Zilo: Sorry, sorry! I just love me some mystery! YAY COOKIE! (devours)

Zilo: I'm sorry, **Yibbs**! I just…LOVE suspense!  
Ed: That's pretty obvious.  
Zilo: NO, LET ME APOLOGIZE AGAIN!

Zilo: I'M SORRY, **Koinu-chan**!  
Everyone Else: STOP APOLOGIZING ALREADY.  
Zilo: Sorry…I mean…  
Ed: Who's CLAMP?  
Zilo: YOU THINK I'M AS CONFUSING AS CLAMP? No way, the ending to Tsubasa was stroke-inducing…  
Zoe: Wait, you actually did something that caused the making of a new rule? Awesome!

Zilo: Welcome, **Alechaos Ogigio**! Lemme tell ya, it takes real planning! And let me know when your fic's up, it sounds interesting!

* * *

**ARC THREE**

Risty has re-reunited with Ed, but that's about the only thing that has been resolved. And now, there's a murderous time-traveler, a power-hungry gang run by Greed's look-alike, and the very active and dangerous Gate to deal with. Not to mention Risty's continuing amnesia, Al's connection to the Gate, Zoe and Astrid still on the hunt, and the uranium bomb still on the loose. How in the world can this end well?

* * *

**23: Good Old Fisticuffs**

_She was little, very little, and very scared. Somewhere in the bright colors and pretty music, happy people and laughing families, she'd misplaced her mommy. Now she was all alone, so tiny compared to everyone else, and the people moving around her were all unfamiliar._

"_Mommy?" she called out._

_No answer. She looked around and around, but her mommy didn't appear._

"_Mommy?"_

_There was a break in the crowds of people, and she went for it. She didn't want to be surrounded by strangers. She found an unoccupied picnic bench and climbed up on it, hoping to spot her mommy over the heads of the crowd. But even standing on the bench, she was still too short to see that high._

"_Mommy!"_

_Another break. One or two people paused and glanced at her. She looked around and around some more._

_Someone was behind her. She turned to see another stranger, a girl with really long yellow hair and eyes gray like rain clouds._

"_I'll help you find your mommy," the girl said, extending a hand over the bench table. "Come with me."_

* * *

_Calendar year 1925  
__Essen, Germany_

Risty's eyes opened, and a dark ceiling greeted her. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. Well, she definitely wasn't a four-year-old at the fair, she knew that pretty well.

Sitting up, Risty glanced over to see her roommate, Noa, still sound asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. The window on the wall between the beds was closed, but no light peeked through the tacky curtains.

_It must be the middle of the night, _Risty thought.

After sitting there for a few moments, she decided to get up. Fortunately, she'd left her sling within easy reach on top of the trunk beneath the window, so she picked it up and put it on, carefully positioning her left arm in it. The pain had faded away eventually, but the stupid arm was still horribly stiff and practically useless. If she concentrated, she could bend her elbow or wiggle her fingers, but that was about it.

Risty left the room, pushing her hair, which was loose for the night, out of her face. There was a light on in the front room, and Risty thought she knew who it was. When she poked her head into the front room, she saw she was right. Ed sat at the small desk in the front room, the desk lamp on, his head bent over a book with more in stacks on either side. He was still dressed and his hair was still up, so it was likely he hadn't even gone to bed.

He didn't see her yet. Risty couldn't help but steal a chance to observe him. He had the side of his forehead propped up on his knuckles, and his eyes moved over the page intently. It looked like the book was really interesting, considering how absorbed he was in it. Sometimes he would get like that around anything worth reading.

He would always look up if she approached, though. It was like he always noticed where she was. The first couple of months after she'd gotten out of the hospital, Ed had hovered over her so much that he was like a terrified new mother or something. It had been flattering and irritating at the same time. Eventually Al had told him to knock it off. The two brothers had gotten into a small argument, but Ed did eventually relax a little. "After all," Al had said, "it's not like she'll wander off a cliff if you turn your back for five seconds, Brother."

Risty had felt kind of bad about it afterwards. She had guessed that Ed was trying to protect her from anything else bad happening to her. He wasn't being annoying on purpose. He just didn't want to be caught off guard again if Sakura reappeared to try and finish the job.

_That's what's even weirder, _Risty thought. _I'm thinking about Ed and there's still so much crazy stuff going on. With Sakura still MIA, and Mr. Green and his people running around, and the bomb still missing too, and all of this…_

It was hard not to think of him, though. Any girl would. Ed had turned female heads in public on several occasions, especially when he was with Al. At first it had been embarrassing to Risty when she noticed people staring at them. Noa had had to show her how to ignore it, which had made Ed laugh pretty hard when Risty told him about it later.

But was it wrong for the four of them to be living like this? Risty kept wondering. So much was going on, but there were times when they just seemed like four regular roommates living life and enjoying each other's company. They had dinner together several times a week, discussed current events, told funny stories, went out shopping together…that normalcy seemed wrong somehow, like they should be more on edge and bogged down with missions and serious business.

Risty was about to move into the room, but she heard a voice and paused. "So I was thinking either tomorrow or the day after," Al was saying as he entered the front room from the kitchen area, holding a mug.

Ed lifted his head and turned to his brother. Something about the look on his face made Risty feel like she would be intruding if she entered the room, so she quietly backed down the hall.

* * *

"Tomorrow sounds good," Ed agreed, peering into the mug Al held as the latter sat down, and grimacing out of habit. "Milk?"

"Hot milk. The last of it, actually, but remember how Mom used to give us hot milk when we couldn't sleep? Or at least try to, in your case."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember," Ed said with a grin.

Al grinned too as he sat back down in the chair next to the desk. "It's the little memories that I like the best," he commented.

Ed nodded, but his smile soon faded. Al could guess what he was thinking about. "Thinking of Risty?"

"Yeah," Ed said, propping his chin on his hand.

"Well, the good news is, she's still alive and healthy, Sakura hasn't shown up yet, and she still functions pretty normally. It could have been much worse," Al pointed out.

"I know. I just wish it hadn't turned out like this. It feels like I should've been able to—"

"Brother, we've already talked about this. You did everything you could to protect her. Some things are just out of our control. We both know that."

Ed sighed heavily.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, she doesn't blame you," Al said.

"How do you know?" Ed grumbled.

"Because she said she doesn't blame you."

Ed eyed him. "So you guys talked about this? When?"

"The day she checked out of the hospital. And we didn't talk about it too much, but I could tell something was bugging her, and it turned out to be that she could see something was bugging you. You know, you two should really work on your communication."

"What are you, a head doctor?"

Al smiled as he took a sip of his milk. "I'm just saying, Brother."

"Yeah, well." Ed glared absently at the clock. Seeing that he wanted to change the subject, Al did so for him. "So anyway, when did Ravi and Ezekiel say they were coming into town?"

"Within the next few days. Which is good, 'cause if Green and his cronies really are somewhere in this area, it'll be easier to track them down with more manpower," Ed said.

Al nodded. "I really hope we can resolve this peacefully somehow," he said.

"Yeah, right. The main reason those guys bugged us is because they were trying to track down a bomb, remember?" Ed reminded him.

"I know. But if we end up having to fight, a lot of people will get hurt," Al said.

"Yeah," Ed sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Al slowly finishing off his drink. Ed tipped his chair onto its back legs absently, thinking. Finally he spoke. "Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though we've been tracking down Green and Company, and waiting for Sakura to pop up, and still looking for our own leads on the bomb…the past few months have been kinda nice, haven't they?"

Al smiled. "Now that you mention it, they have. Sometimes it almost feels like we're completely normal."

Ed smiled too, though a bit wistfully. "Really? Normal for me feels like searching for elusive prizes as usual."

"Well, normal in most other people's sense, I guess."

"Since when have we ever been normal according to other people's definition?" Ed joked.

Both brothers chuckled. "But seriously," Ed went on, "I really have kind of enjoyed it."

"Me too. Sometimes I wish—" Al broke off abruptly.

Ed looked over at his brother. "Wish what?"

"Nothing," Al said, looking guilty.

Ed settled his chair back on all fours. "Al…" he said, a warning tone in his voice.

Al sighed, then looked up. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have all this responsibility, and really could just be normal. That's all."

Ed didn't say anything for a few moments. Al looked down into his mug and sullenly swirled the last drops around in the bottom. "I mean, I know, it's important that we use our knowledge to help this world out too, but sometimes I just—"

"Me too."

Al looked up in surprise. Ed's arms were crossed, and he was looking up at the wall clock hanging over the desk. According to it, the sun would be up soon.

"…But we can't, can we?" Al finally said quietly.

"We could try. We could put everything behind us, move again, settle down somewhere quiet. But we're the best lead to Green. And Sakura's not going to give us a reprieve just because we're tired of being us. And neither will whoever ends up with the bomb if we don't find it first. We can't put our own feelings above everyone else's safety."

Al nodded slowly.

Slowly, Ed heaved a sigh. "Sucks, doesn't it?" he said with a crooked grin.

Al was startled into a smile. "Yeah. Definitely," he agreed.

"Then let's do what we can to finish it and move on."

"Sounds good. Oh, I think the sun's starting to come up."

They looked out the window on the opposite wall and saw that the very bottom of the sky was becoming lighter. "So much for going back to bed," Ed sighed.

"Well, that's okay. We could go to the field," Al suggested.

"We'd have to wake the girls up then, and I don't know about you, but sometimes Risty's scary when she's sleepy."

Al laughed. "_She's_ scary? Do you not remember how you are when you first wake up?'

"Hey, I've got an excuse, I'm a guy. Girls are supposed to wake up all sweet and stuff."

"Yeah right, Brother."

* * *

"I'm so sweaty," Risty groaned as she pulled her dress over her head.

Ed glanced at her. "We haven't even started yet," he pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'm nervous. This is my first time, you know," Risty reminded him.

Ed gave her a look that was half-annoyed, half-worried. "I'll be gentle," he said.

"That kinda defeats the purpose though, doesn't it?" Risty pointed out.

"Well, you need to be careful of your arm anyway."

"Oh no, Ed, you foiled my plot to use my gimp arm like a battering ram," Risty said sarcastically.

"You're picking up way too many habits from me," Ed said mock-sternly.

Risty giggled. "Sorry. So, can we start?"

"You sure you're ready? If you wanna wait…"

"Ed, we've been putting this off forever. I _need_ this, and we both know it."

"I thought you guys worked this all out yesterday," Al interrupted.

Ed shot him a semi-glare from across the open field. "Nobody asked you!"

Al held his hands up in an "I'm unarmed" gesture from where he sat on the ground. "I'm just saying. We've all talked about this in depth, and we all agreed it was a good idea, and you both promised that yesterday's argument about it would be the last one—"

"Don't remind me, I remember!"

"Ed, please?" Risty said as she used her good arm to sort-of fold her dress and hand it to Noa. She'd only worn the overdress so that people wouldn't look at her oddly on the streets, because if she had just worn her usual short-sleeved lavender shirt and the pair of dark brown slacks held up with suspenders, they probably would have. She'd even gotten Noa to pull her hair back into a more restrictive braid, since her usual low ponytail probably wouldn't be enough. All of this was much more practical for sparring.

"Okay," Ed said. "We did agree on this, and I won't back down from it because that's no fair to you. But I mean it, Risty, if you hurt something you'd better tell me."

"I will, promise," Risty lied straight through her teeth.

They had been discussing re-training Risty on and off the past few months. Risty and Al were both for it, seeing it as another way Risty could defend herself if or when Sakura reappeared. Noa was hesitant, because it didn't seem very ladylike, but Ed was the biggest opponent for a while, not wanting Risty to aggravate her already damaged arm. They'd all talked and argued about it back and forth, until eventually they all agreed that it was better if Risty could at least defend herself somewhat, rather than having to rely on someone else being there to save her.

Plus, though they hadn't mentioned it to Al and Noa, Risty and Ed secretly hoped that sparring again might trigger memories of Izumi. Risty was willing to try just about anything to regain some of her memories, and her explaining this to Ed one night was a large factor in getting him to change his mind.

"Okay," Ed said to Risty as Noa went to sit next to Al, "first things first. Remember how we talked about guarding your arm on the way up?"

Risty nodded.

"You're gonna have to learn how to both guard it and keep it from being a weak point. So…we'll start with me going for your arm, and you need to…?"

"Block, deflect, or dodge!" Risty recited.

"And you decide which way to go by…?"

"Measuring time, distance, velocity, and impact," Risty recited again.

Al couldn't help but grin at his brother getting into Teacher Mode.

"Eventually you need to learn how to do those almost simultaneously, without overananalyzing. It needs to become an extension of your senses. Just like you don't have to think about how to see or how to hear. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay." Ed nodded, then took a measured step back. Risty took a deep breath, then willed herself to relax. _Just try to dredge up anything you can, _she thought, testing a few stances to see if anything felt familiar.

Seeing that the action was finally about to begin, Al and Noa perked up in interest.

Ed watched Risty as she tried to find a comfortable stance. He was still kind of hesitant about this. Even though he had been able to discuss sparring skills and demonstrate proper stances the past week or so, it was different looking at her and knowing he was about to try and beat her up. He really wanted to pull his punches, but he had the feeling that if he did, she would get mad. Finally.

_Stop being so hesitant, _he scolded himself. _Like Al said, we already agreed this was a good thing. Now just suck it up and punch._

He figured he'd start with something simple and aimed a punch at Risty's arm. He could see her calculating, thinking through the steps he'd taught her, before quickly sidestepping out of the way. Yep, it would definitely take some work for her to react naturally in a fight. Well, that's what he was here for.

He could remember the merciless manner Teacher had used to sharpen his and Al's skills, and he mentally shuddered. No way was he going to do that. He was thinking more along the lines of tutoring, while Teacher's way was like a crash course. Emphasis on the crashing.

Ed stepped back again, deliberately telegraphing his moves, and tried a sweep kick next. Again, Risty hesitated and thought about it before blocking with her good arm. He saw the wince of pain flit across her features when his leg thunked into her forearm, and he almost had to literally bite his tongue to keep from suggesting they stop.

"So far, not so bad," he said. "You can't depend on your enemies telegraphing their moves or giving you a chance to recover, though."

"I know," she said as she used her chin to rub the sore spot on her forearm. "It's just kind of hard to do all that weighing and measuring stuff, you know—"

Before he could talk himself out of it, Ed struck out with another punch, catching Risty very unawares in her good shoulder. Her speech cut off and changed to an almost offended, "Ow!" as she reached up to touch the new sore spot and stepped back too late.

"Like I said," Ed said, putting his hands in his pockets and hiding his flash of guilt with nonchalance.

Risty looked a little put out, but then sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I should probably—"

He did it again, this time using a low kick to knock her feet out from under her. She caught herself on her side and good arm, as he had predicted. "Ow—hey!" she exclaimed.

Ed shrugged his shoulders up.

She made a face, and Ed had to work not to laugh at her cute indignant glower. "All right, buster, if that's how it is," she grumbled, getting back to her feet. "Let's do this."

Ed smiled, and threw another punch.

* * *

_Right hook-ish, too close to dodge—so deflect! _Risty twisted her upper body sharply, pulling her bad arm out of harm's way, and used her open palm to slap Ed's fist off-course. Ed instantly recovered, giving Risty very little time to try and read his movements. As they had sparred over the past week, Ed had started telegraphing his moves less and less, forcing her to pick up any cues where she could. It was pretty hard, but she was slowly starting to get it. Maybe.

_Now, I think, a kick?_

His leg snapped out in a kick.

_I was right! Yay! No, focus! Okay, snap-kick-thing, deflect's no good, dodge! Dodge! _Risty yanked herself to the side and felt Ed's heel graze her hip. _That was too close, but I dodged it!_

Ed wasn't letting up yet, though. She was starting to get that his waiting for her to reorient herself was over. She was still a little off-balance from her desperate dodge, so his fist sailing straight at her face had her almost panicking.

_Fist head on! Okay, can't deflect, dodge? No, I'm too off-balance! Block, block!_

Her arm shot up to block, but it only served to stop Ed's fist. The impact caused her blocking arm to smack into her face, knocking her on her butt yet again. Risty felt her teeth rattle in her head and swallowed the usual "Ow" she would have cried at this point.

"You're still overthinking it," Ed said from where he stood above her.

"I know," she sighed, alternating between rubbing her sore rear and rubbing her sore face.

Ed watched her, and she could see the worry in his eyes. "You wanna call it quits? It'll be lunchtime soon."

"No, I don't want to stop," she protested, getting back to her feet. "I want to figure out how to do the sixth-sense fighting thing."

"It's not going to happen in a week, you know," he reminded her. "Besides, Al and Noa are probably back by now, and they'll wanna eat with us too." Al and Noa had both come for the first session, but lately it was often just one of them, or neither like today.

Risty tapped her index finger against her teeth. "I guess, but…that last move, I kind of felt something, you know? Almost deja-vu-ish, like when I was doing the training with…um, Iz…Izzy…"

"Izumi. Teacher," Ed said, frowning. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Can we try just one more? I feel like I'm close to something."

"Well…okay, one more sounds good."

"Yay!" Risty cheered.

Ed took a half-step back, then shot forward. Risty automatically twisted her body slightly to the left, to keep her bad arm facing away from him, and braced her right foot. Ed was almost a blur, and for a moment she felt a bit of panic. Maybe she wouldn't get it right this time?

"_Don't watch just your opponent's body. Watch their eyes. Often the eyes will tell you more about what they're about to do than the body ever will."_

_Miss Izumi! _she thought in a flash. And for a brief moment, everything about Izumi Curtis was completely clear in her mind. First meeting her in Ed's body…running to her for safety after switching back…their training sessions, especially the one on her birthday…

_Izumi caught Risty May's punch easily, then yanked, making the younger girl stumble forward. Easily, Izumi hooked a foot around her ankles, tripping her, then knocked her into the ground with an elbow to the back of the neck._

"_Grfh!" Risty May grunted as her face plowed into the ground._

"_Any opponent who charges directly at you gives you the advantage of using their momentum against them," Izumi said. "And if they attempt to break free, you still have an opportunity. All that momentum has to go somewhere; channel it into an attack while you can."_

"_Oh, uh hee nu," Risty May said to the grass shoved up her nose._

"_Good. Remember it," Izumi said._

Risty's hand shot out and grabbed Ed's wrist, and she yanked. Ed was pulled forward, and he lost balance on one foot. He recovered on the other and twisted hard, pulling his grip free. Risty held on, instead letting her body be yanked forward. Both feet lifted into the air, and she abruptly slammed one down, catching Ed's shin with her heel.

The end result was knocking Ed over like a tenpin, and Risty had absolutely no way of keeping herself upright, so she fell too. Ed, much better equipped for such an event, grabbed her waist and managed a twist mid-air, so instead of landing on her bad arm, he landed on his back on the ground, digging both elbows into the dirt. Risty's lower body hit the ground hard, but her upper body was saved by Ed's firm grip.

"Holy hell!" Ed exclaimed, once the dust had settled. "What _was _that?"

"I don't know!" Risty shouted, in sort of an awkward position with her legs on the ground and her torso hanging over Ed. "I was just sort of thinking, and all of a sudden I remembered Miss Izumi and all the stuff she taught me!"

"That was—" Ed sputtered.

"It was just—" Risty babbled.

"_Amazing_!" they both yelled.

After that, a moment's silence as they stared at each other. "So…you remembered something, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. But…I think it's already going away," Risty said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"That's okay. We learned something. Your memories _can _be recovered. And now we know one way to find some of them," Ed replied.

"Well, yeah, but it was just during the fight. I can't spar with you nonstop the rest of my life," Risty pointed out.

"We'll figure something out," Ed said.

Risty smiled sheepishly and pushed some of her hair out of her face. The motion caused some of her outgrown bangs to slide out of her braid and land on Ed's forehead. They then realized that they were still lying there, with Ed half-holding Risty over him.

"Oh, damn—"

"Oh wow, uh, sorry, lemme just get up—"

Both blushing furiously, they managed to get into sitting positions, then helped each other up. "So, uh, why don't we go see about that lunch?" Risty said, looking away.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ed agreed, looking the other way.

They started back towards the town, then finally summoned the courage to look at each other.

"There's grass in your hair—" Risty said, just as Ed started to say, "You've got dirt on your face—"

They both stopped, blushed some more, then absently removed the specks of nature from their persons.

"Actually there's dirt all over your back," Risty mumbled.

"I'll clean it up later," Ed said.

"Sounds good—oh! My dress! I can't forget that." Risty veered off to where she'd folded and dropped her overdress and grabbed it up. A piece of paper fell out of the bottom. Curious, Risty picked it up as well and went back to where Ed waited, unfolding the note as she went.

"Hey, what's that?" Ed asked, seeing the note.

"I don't know. It was in my dress. Let's see…'Sorry about everything, I guess I was wrong. Please forgive me someday'. It's signed 'EdwardsWife'." Risty's brow crinkled. "Edward's wife? We don't know any other Edwards, do we?"

Ed shook his head, his own brow furrowed in confusion. "That…title sounds kind of familiar, though," he said.

Risty looked up at him. "Maybe it's someone from Luludja's group?" she asked.

"Maybe. It feels older than that, though. Let's show it to Al when we get back; maybe he'll know."

Risty nodded and awkwardly stuffed the note into her pocket with her good hand. Then she pulled her dress over her head with the same hand and shimmied it on over her shirt and pants. Ed patiently waited until she was done before sticking out his hand. Risty grabbed it, and they started out of the field together.

* * *

Zilo: There you have it!

Zoe: That still kind of counts as a cliffhanger.

Zilo: Oh…poo.


	24. One Armed Woman

Zilo: OH MY GAH! NOBODY REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAHHH!

Ed: That's because you updated twice in the same day, remember?

Zilo: …Oh, right…

Risty: Thanks for your patience, everyone! Here's another chapter!

* * *

**24: One-Armed Woman**

_She turned her head, grimacing, trying to get the sun out of her eyes. A hand tugged on hers, and she turned and looked down to see her little sister, pulling on her hand and grinning. "Come on! The parade's gonna start soon!"_

"_Yeah, let's go so we can get a good spot," her brother said as he walked up with three ice cream cones._

"_Where does the parade start?" she asked._

"_Over there somewhere." He handed one cone to her, and one to their sister, who squealed in delight and immediately started to eat it._

_She smiled. Despite how insanely sunny it was, she was glad it was today. Not only were her parents both off work and able to take the whole family to the parade, but today was the day she would finally meet Her. After months of correspondence, and discussing their mutual love of anime, she was finally going to meet the one who could make one of her biggest dreams come true. She could hardly wait._

_Her sister started to tug her in the direction the rest of the crowd was going. Her brother walked alongside, making short work of his cone. She was in dreamland, thinking of how cool it would be. She ran the word of that last e-mail over and over in her head._

'_ill be at the parade about 2, we can meet by the city hall parking lot! ill bring a sign, lol'_

_Her head automatically started to swivel around, as if looking for the e-mail's author, even though this wasn't the parking lot and it wasn't 2 yet. But that was how she first saw the girl._

"_Oh my God, look!" she exclaimed, pointing. A girl was lying under a park bench, apparently completely naked, with only her long, dark hair to cover herself. She seemed to be unconscious._

"_What's up, Sakura?" her brother asked._

_Sakura kept pointing until he saw. A couple other people did too, and there were gasps. Her brother, always a kind soul, rushed to the bench and knelt, peering under it. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked the unconscious girl, as two more concerned citizens approached._

_The only thing that was perfectly clear after that was when the girl's eyes snapped open. They were blue and…scary. The rest was a horrific jumble of screaming, running, crying, and above all that, the sound of bodies being hurled into buildings and tables. Sakura remembered being separated from her sister in the mass of people fleeing for their lives. Then she remembered seeing her sister again, dangling lifelessly from the girl's hand. Her brother was…was…_

_Someone rushed by her, someone with a large square of signboard dangling from their hand. The person was a short, skinny blur, with longish black hair and a bright blue T-shirt being the only things distinguishable. "Go back to where you came from!" the person yelled, raising what looked like a piece of paper in the other hand._

_The girl—the monster—turned towards this new person, and advanced one step, before literally disappearing. But the damage she'd wrought was done. Dozens of bodies littered the area, with only a few showing the barest signs of life. It had only been about two minutes since the whole thing started._

_Sakura was immobile, stunned into shock, as the person turned to face her. Her eyes landed on the signboard, which had very clear block letters written on it._

"_Hi Sakura," EdwardsWife77 said grimly. "We'd better talk."_

* * *

Risty pulled open the door, and her face lit up. "Ravi, Ezekiel! You're here!" she exclaimed.

Ravi smiled warmly as she entered the apartment with her husband. "Hello, Risty. Are the others in?"

"Just Ed, and he's taking a nap. Al and Noa are at the market," Risty said.

"I take it not much has been going on, then," Ravi said.

"No more leads on Mr. Green, if that's what you mean. But Ed's been training me to fight, so that's something! Oh right, where are my manners, do you guys want something to drink? It's only water for now, until Al and Noa come back…"

"You're being trained?" Ezekiel asked, with a meaningful glance at her arm in its sling.

Risty flushed a little, but she gently patted her arm. "One of the first lessons was how to protect this old thing," she said.

"Now, Ezekiel, don't be rude." Ravi turned back to Risty with a smile. "We're all right, thank you."

Ezekiel wasn't finished, however. "How exactly is this training coming along?" he asked as they all sat down at the table in the dining room.

"It's going great, actually! Today I even hit Ed in the face once! We were both kind of surprised," Risty said.

"Such an unusual idea, teaching a woman to fight like a man. But Edward always was an unusual person," Ravi mused.

"And this training. It's thorough? Many ideas involved?" Ezekiel actually seemed interested, though his face was in its default scowly mode.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Um…it's mostly basic defense stuff, and ways to turn the tides on your enemy. I don't really know how complex it all is, you'd probably have to ask Ed," Risty answered.

"Hmm," Ezekiel said.

"Luludja said to tell you that Green has been sighted in the area, as well as Windig. It's very likely they're making another attempt to set up, as they did in Göttingen. Also, Envy is recovering slowly and being quite the disagreeable one," Ravi went on.

Risty twitched, but managed to smile. "Oh, that's great," she said. "The recovering part, I mean."

Ravi nodded. "Well, other than business as usual, has everything been all right?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. It's been amazingly normal around here. Kind of nice, actually," Risty said.

A noise made them all turn towards the hall entrance. Ed was half-leaning against the doorframe, one hand up to cover the yawn that had caught their attention. "Oh, hey guys," he said, still looking half-asleep.

"There you are," Ravi said, smiling some more. "We were just talking to Risty about how you all have been."

"No new leads," Ed said with another yawn.

"So we've been told," said Ezekiel.

"I was asking after your well-being, actually," Ravi said sunnily.

Ed joined them at the table, absently buttoning his vest up over his shirt. "We're good. Just staying alert, keeping an eye out for trouble, the usual."

"I hear you've been the teacher in some sparring sessions recently," Ezekiel cut in suddenly.

Ed glanced at him. "…Yeah, I've been teaching Risty how to fight. Why?"

Ezekiel didn't blink at Ed's suspicious look. "I've always been somewhat intrigued at your technique. I'd like to see one of these sessions."

Ed's brows came together, and he opened his mouth to protest. Risty beat him to it. "Mr. Ezekiel, that's kind of—well, um, I mean—I don't know, um—the sparring stuff's sort of, like, private-ish, and, um…"

"What for, anyway?" Ed jumped in.

"Is there some reason you want to hide it? A lack of skill?" Ezekiel challenged.

"Oh, Ezekiel," Ravi sighed.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking about?" Ed snapped.

"M-Maybe you could just watch Ed beat up a tree or something, but do you have to see _me_ fight?" Risty squeaked.

Ezekiel turned to look at her, and she flushed and fidgeted a little. "If you're serious about learning to defend yourself, then you should want to make absolutely certain you're being taught the correct technique," he said.

"Well—I'm sure Ed knows what he's doing," Risty said defensively.

"Perhaps, for an offensive onslaught. Your main objective should be to successfully defend yourself against a more skilled hand-to-hand combatant. You can't expect to fight on par with anyone else considering your condition."

Ed's fist came down on the table, rattling the empty fruit bowl in the center. "Don't tell her what she can and can't do," he growled, his eyes murderous. "She fights just fine, and you wouldn't know anything about it anyway."

"I do know a thing or two about fighting barehanded," Ezekiel replied evenly, his scowl deepening.

"You don't know a damn thing about teaching anyone if you underestimate someone that quickly!" Ed shot back.

"So you truly think someone with a useless arm could fight skillfully, and perhaps win, against someone else who doesn't have that handicap?" Ezekiel said sharply.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you know-it-all!" was Ed's answer.

"The question is, who do you think _you_ are? A skilled enough teacher to help a student overcome such a disability? How little experience do you have actually fighting for your life to think such a—"

"Enough, Ezekiel." Ravi had stopped smiling.

Ezekiel paused, glancing at Risty. Ed, seeing his gaze shift, twisted around to face her. She was looking down at her lap, her good arm curled protectively around the bad one, her bangs hiding most of her face.

"We didn't come here to start debates or break confidence," Ravi went on to her husband.

Ezekiel was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that it's impossible to learn skilled combat with a handi—"

"You sure as hell implied _enough_," Ed said venomously.

The front door opened. Ravi, Ezekiel, and Ed looked up to see Al, who had pushed open the door with slightly more force than necessary. For a moment, he seemed to have a panicked look in his eyes, until his gaze landed on Risty, and then his face cleared. "Oh, hello Ravi, Ezekiel," he said cheerfully, coming into the apartment with three bags looped over his arm. Noa entered behind him, carrying a large basket full of groceries and supplies, evidence of their shopping trip. "It's good to see you made it here safely!"

"Yes. It's good to see you as well, Alphonse, Noa," Ravi said, her smile reappearing promptly.

Noa nodded a greeting at them. "I suppose since we have guests, I can make dinner early," she said, heading into the kitchen. Pausing at the entryway, she and Al exchanged a glance that Ed didn't miss. Then Noa said, deliberately, "Risty, would you help me?"

"Sure," Risty said, practically leaping out of her chair. She followed Noa into the kitchen.

Ed caught his brother's eye and gave him a look which plainly said, "We're talking later." Al looked a bit nervous, but nodded.

"So, how have you been, Alphonse?" Ravi asked, smiling warmly.

* * *

Dinner was a quieter affair than usual. Risty, who usually added at least a few things at the table, had nothing to say and kept her eyes on the food she was mangling with her flatware. Al seemed more subdued, and only really spoke when someone said something directly to him. Ed refused to say anything to Ezekiel, and Ezekiel had very little to say to him in return. Ravi was the one who mostly kept the conversation going.

After Ravi and Ezekiel had left, Risty remained in the front room after everyone else had gone to turn in, and laid down on the couch, turning to face the window. She rested her bad arm on her stomach and pressed her fingers into it, wincing a little as a dull pain flared up.

_Useless arm._

_Handicap._

"…_considering your condition."_

She had tried really hard not to think of her arm like that. She'd just learned, and was still learning really, how to do everyday things with one hand. She had focused on the positive, like being grateful for every day that the pain in her arm lessened.

But Ezekiel had wrecked all of that. Now it wasn't hard to think of all the things her arm could no longer do. And it made her think of that first painful week after leaving the hospital, when everything was new in a horrible way, and she had agonized over whether or not she would be able to do anything with her left arm ever again.

_Maybe I've just been ignoring the real truth all this time,_ she thought, absently patting her bad arm. _Because…well, it IS hard to just accept that my arm is going to be like this forever. I want to believe it'll be better someday. Maybe I'm just being naïve._

Funny. After all this time, she'd never thought of herself as being naïve about anything in particular. This was the first time she'd even thought of thinking such a thing. Maybe it was a sign she was growing up. That, or becoming a pessimist. She sighed.

"Hey."

The voice was low enough to not startle her. She glanced up to see Ed leaning over the couch. His vest was missing, but his hair was still up. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Didn't even try," she admitted.

Ed walked around the couch, and Risty managed to get herself upright in time to make space for him. He sat down with a thump, and she briefly lost her balance and landed with her back against his left shoulder. She thought about moving, but in the end decided she didn't feel like it.

"Ezekiel's pretty tactless," he said as a conversation starter.

"It doesn't mean it's not true."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Risty. People have done great things with bigger setbacks. You can do whatever the hell you feel like if you try hard enough."

"That's a lie. I can try all I want, but if I jumped off the roof I wouldn't fly, I'd end up a pancake on the ground."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe." Risty twisted around so she could see Ed's face. "Tell me the truth, Ed, can I really be a good fighter with my arm like this?"

Ed turned so he was looking her in the eye. "Yes," he said definitively.

Risty could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying, or trying to make her feel better. He really believed it. Her body relaxed a little, and she turned back around so she could lean against him more comfortably. Another funny thing; somehow they always ended up on each other's good sides; Ed's left, and Risty's right, as if automatically avoiding the bad arm and the automail.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the quiet sounds of nighttime outside the window, the clock ticking on the wall, and each other's breathing.

"Ed?" Risty hated to break the peaceful moment, but she had another question.

"Yeah?"

"What's really going to happen to me, do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean, I'm being hopeful that we'll stop Sakura, so I won't be dead, but…if what she said is true, then at some point I really will lose to the Gate, and turn into some kind of murderous monster. And, even though I don't remember them too well, my family's still out there somewhere. I guess I mean…is a happy ending even possible, or am I just being dumb?"

Ed was silent for a moment as he thought. Risty's head shifted against his shoulder, and he could sense her waiting for his answer. "I don't know," he finally said. "I guess a happy ending depends on the point of view. You turning into the monster Sakura's hunting would be a happy ending for those bastards in the Gate, for example. But I know this," he continued, "as long as I'm alive I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"Yeah, well, if you don't you'd die anyhow," Risty mumbled.

"That's not the only reason," Ed told her. "I care about _you_ too, you know."

Silence. Both of them suddenly seemed to realize what he had just said. "Um, I mean…" Ed found himself saying, his face flaming.

Risty twisted around and pulled her knees up, half-tucking herself into Ed's side. Ed looked down at the top of her head in confusion. "Risty—?"

"Nothing. Just, um…nothing," Risty said.

Ed couldn't see her face from this angle, but it had sounded like she was about to cry. He sighed heavily through his nose, but didn't say anything else.

They lapsed back into silence, which actually seemed to be what they needed. They just sat on the couch, Risty against Ed's side, Ed's arm not quite around her shoulders, but sort of holding onto her hair, as if that were a less uncomfortable middle ground.

* * *

"Brother. Wake up."

Ed's eyes snapped open. For a brief second he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered: he'd been sitting on the couch with Risty. He still was, actually, but they'd both fallen asleep and slumped over together, so now his head was stacked on hers, which rested on his shoulder.

Al was leaning over his brother, one hand on his shoulder. "You guys should have gone to bed," he said softly, his tone reproachful.

"Mmmm," Ed sort-of agreed, rubbing his face.

Risty was still asleep, and was snoring as evidence. Ed very carefully pulled his shoulder out from under her, then laid her down on the couch. She immediately turned over so she could snuggle against the back of the couch, and Ed covered her with the couch throw. Finished, he straightened up and caught the knowing look in Al's eye.

"What?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Nothing," Al said, sounding a bit too smug for Ed's liking.

"We were supposed to talk later," Ed whispered. "Now's as good a time as any."

Al's smug look dissolved, replaced with worry. "Well, okay," he said reluctantly. He followed Ed back to their room.

"So what was that? You were acting weird when you got back," Ed said at a normal volume as soon as Al had closed the door behind them.

Al sighed heavily. "I just thought…I felt like something was wrong, so I hurried home," he said.

"Really?" Ed said, surprised. "How do you mean?"

Looking very hesitant, Al sat down on his bed, focusing on the wall. Ed read his brother's body language all too easily. "What are you not telling me?" he asked.

Al didn't answer. Ed walked over so he stood before his brother, arms crossed. "Al," he said warningly, "you got on my case about keeping secrets, so don't you start. Just tell me what's going on."

Finally, Al looked up. "I…I don't know how to explain it," he said in a faltering voice.

Ed could see that his brother was seriously struggling. He sat down beside him. "Just say it however you can," he said.

Slowly, Al began to speak. "The Gate. When you told me about the Gate possessing Risty…I mean, even before that…I know how that feels. Not entirely, but…sometimes I can feel them at the back of my mind. They say things to me sometimes. It was easier to ignore them before…before Risty came back. It's not that it's her fault. They just got stronger for some reason. And when I came back so fast today, it was because I could hear them. They were trying to get to Risty. Something had upset her so they thought they might have a quick way in." The whole time he talked, Al kept his eyes glued to his lap, and his hands squeezed the life out of each other.

Ed felt a growing sense of dread. "Wait, so you…_hear_ them?" he asked.

Al nodded miserably.

"But…I don't get this. Why? How?" Ed spluttered.

"I don't know."

Ed massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"How could I? When would have been a good time to bring it up? 'Oh, speaking of good books, Brother, sometimes the Gate tries to take over my mind, isn't that something?' And besides, I…I thought I could handle it myself."

"Idiot!" Ed punched Al's shoulder.

"Ow!" Al grabbed his shoulder and glared at his older brother. "Did you have to hit me with the automail?"

Ed ignored the comment, instead pointing his finger straight in Al's face. "Don't you ever think something so stupid ever again. We don't rely on our ourselves anymore. Ever. We're a team, Al, the two of us—the _four_ of us—and anything that major should never be kept to yourself. You understand me?"

Al looked back down at his lap. "Yes," he agreed quietly.

Ed heaved a huge sigh, the anger leaking away. "How strong do they seem? Strong enough to take over?"

"No," Al said instantly. Then he paused and sighed. "I don't think so. At least, they haven't tried very hard. But I'm pretty sure I can resist them."

"Okay. Well, if it seems like they ever _do_ start trying hard, you better tell me."

Al nodded, though he didn't look very happy about it.

* * *

"_Just remember to be careful, Sakura. And try to bring her back in one piece."_

"_I'll try," Sakura had lied. She had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort._

_EdwardsWife77 sighed. Even though it was weird, that's how Sakura always thought of him. Even though he'd told her his name ages ago, that screen name always popped in her head instead. "Look, I can tell you're pissed. But please do your best to return her alive. We're supposed to be a non-violent organization."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Sakura said dismissively. She had spent the past couple of weeks concocting a good story of how that monster had resisted or tried to kill her, to explain why She was a dead body when She was brought back._

_EdwardsWife77 pushed his black hair out of his face. "And don't forget—involve yourself in the timeline as little as possible. There are enough altering ripples going around, and you don't want to add to them."_

"_Understood. Now give me the chainletter."_

"_Here." EdwardsWife77 held out the piece of paper, and Sakura took it. "This one is instant, but you can only use it nineteen times. So travel wisely."_

"_I will." Sakura was about to close her eyes, then paused. "You know, there was something I always wanted to ask you."_

_He blinked. "Yes?"_

"_Why 'EdwardsWife77'?"_

_Silence. Then EdwardsWife77 smiled, and his gray eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "It's the perfect disguise, don't you think?" he said._

_This time, Sakura blinked._

* * *

Zoe: That was DEFINITELY a cliffhanger.

Zilo: I'M SORRY! I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!

Ed: ...I think you are.

Risty: So, um, please join us next time?


	25. Back To Abnormal

HALL OF FAME REACTON TO…I DON'T QUITE KNOW, BUT IT'S FLIPPING FUNNY:

"BLAGNAGDELAFRAPMNEEF!"

* * *

Zilo: Thanks, **Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon**!  
Risty: Really? Well thank you, that's so sweet of you! I appreciate it!

Zilo: I'll, uh, swing in the dark and say "you're welcome, **alexthegreat**!" Oh, don't feel bad, **ZarosKnight**, he's nobody familiar. And real life catches up to us all, am I right? Working full-time and car-hunting tends to suck up a person's free time, when said person isn't passed out asleep. You'll find out the precise powers of the chainletters soon…and there's more than one kind to learn about!

Zilo: Thanks, giant void in space! I really wish I had a name to call you by, but I appreciate your kind words anyway! And feel free to guess! Sometimes my reviewer's guesses have helped me with new plot twists and filling in plot holes, so they're always welcome!

Zilo: No problem, **thunder-light**! GLAD YOU LIKE YOUR T-SHIRT! (cheerfully hugs back)  
Risty: (blushes) Oh, thank you, but really, I've just had good teachers… (shyly hugs back)  
Ed: (stiffly endures hug)  
Zoe: Yeah, I guess it is a pretty good disguise. Fooled me, at least. How sexy IS this guy, Zilo?  
Zilo: Hmmm…time will tell…but he's off the market actually…  
Zoe: …Not why I was asking…

Zilo: Aw, **CloudEnvyKunoichi**! Your forgettingness is cute! Time will tell if Risty ever gets the use of her arm back. And yeah, it was when Sakura attacked her and Envy. Sakura shot her in the arm. OH YAY! Thanks for noticing that, because that helped me figure out who was 500th!

Zilo: (laughs semi-evilly) Indeed he is, **ErynGoddessOfChaos!** More info to come! **Ailia Sparrowhawk**, you wouldn't happen to be a troper, would you…?

Zilo: (makes evil dirty-old-man face) So you noticed, **Takemori**…  
Ed: WHY did you make it sound so…so…  
Zilo: Suggestive? (continues making face)  
Ed: (bright red) YES!  
Zilo: Just to help your guesses along, EdwardsWife77 IS an OC, not an FMA character or anything. His ties to the story will be revealed soon, though…

Zilo: You did indeed guess right, **Asj Johnson**. And HEY I SAW THAT PICTURE! I think Ed gets too engrossed in whatever he's concentrating on to notice he's being noticed sometimes. (grins)  
Risty: Maybe getting better at lying is part of growing up…?  
Ed: Everyone's gotta start somewhere. And I'm NOT going Teacher's route with Risty. Yeah it made me a great fighter, but it scarred me and Al for life!  
Risty: Maybe I could start writing it all down as I remember it…  
Zilo: Oh, I'd written two, so I figured I'd update with both. And there's still some pieces missing in Sakura's story. Hopefully when it's all revealed it'll fully answer your questions. And honestly, I'm on the fence as to whether or not Risty gets her arm mobility back. The story might surprise us all…  
Ed: I never liked her—him, whatever—anyway. Him being a him changes nothing, except I can punch him in the face when I finally meet him.  
Zilo: Exactly! That's why I love cliffhangers!

Zilo: Don't worry, **Yibbs**, it'll become clear soon! That'd be correct, **Im-Right-Behind-You**.  
Risty: Imagine how I felt seeing it…  
Zilo: Yep, psychos always have a tragic backstory, isn't that how it goes?  
Ed/Risty: (blush)  
Ezekiel: I didn't say all that…  
Zilo: The perrrrfect disguise, obviously! (wink)

Zilo: Thanks, **katsekala**! Here's to more excitement!

Zoe: Quite cool, **Koinu-chan**.  
Zilo: I did indeed! Just because I could!  
Ed: What's lolcat?  
Zilo: I'll tell you when you're older. OH PHEW **K-C** THOUGHT YOU MEANT IT FOR A SEC. Glad you enjoyed the cliffie, though. Hope your room's spic and span! (hand over towel to wipe off foam)

Zilo: Yay! Look at all the nice stuff **Namikazelil** said!  
Risty: Oh, you're making me blush! (blushes) Really, it's just because I have good teachers…  
Zilo: I just can't help bashing people in the face with plot twists!  
Ezekiel: I meant no offense, just the truth.  
Zoe: As if, Ezekiel!  
Ed: Exactly! You can be a perfectly competent fighter minus the use of an arm! We'll prove it!  
Al: Well, I hope so at least, but something tells me it won't be that easy.  
Ed: (turns red) W-Well…it's true…dammit.  
Risty: (also turns red) W-We don't mean to be awkward…  
Zilo: Insane! Exactly! But there's more to it than that! And EW77 just used a chainletter. A different type from the one you're all used to, though. Oh, and…it's something like that. EW77's motives for sending Sakura after Risty aren't particularly clear yet, but he seems to not want her dead, unlike Sakura…

Zilo: Oh it isn't much, **cwizumi**! Just stand there and say random stuff and I'll bellow "I JUST GOT INSPIRED!" or something!  
Astrid: I live!  
Zilo: The calm before the storm, so to speak. And the showdown between Zoe and Astrid and Sakura has yet to be fully revealed! OOH, ME TOO! I love some good brother-bonding time!  
Ed: Now if only you loved it enough to give us a normal life…  
Zilo: Well that's no fun to write about.  
Risty: She did! She did do it on purpose! And it was (blushes brightly) very embarrassing!  
Ed: She can handle it. I know she can.  
Risty: (looks both flattered and embarrassed. She and Ed glance at each, blush, and look away quickly)  
Zilo: They're so cute because they're so freaking awkward! (grins)  
Risty: I wish the children would just leave me alone…  
Ezekiel: It seems my words were very misunderstood.  
Zoe: Because you sounded like a douche.  
Ezekiel: …  
Risty: W-Well, as long as Ed keeps training in me, and—and believing in me, I'll always try my best…  
Zilo: I think you're right about Al. The question is, will that actually be enough? Or will the Gate babies have more tricks up their sleeves?  
Zoe: Yeah, what was with the EW77 curveball?  
Zilo: You'll see!

Zilo: No worried, **Devonlizz**! Welcome back! And I actually did that on purpose (makes evil face)  
Ed: And you're gonna pay for it, too!  
Zilo: I think Ed's more worried about Risty than he likes to admit.  
Ed: (turns red) That's none of your business!  
Zilo: Yay! Well thanks kindly, and see you next time!

Zilo: Welcome, **ShimmerMist**! That's actually a cute nickname! I might start using that…  
Zoe: You and me both.

* * *

Zilo: Congrats to **thunder-light **for hitting the 500th review! Now without further ado, the 25th chapter! We've made it halfway through law school at this age!

Zoe: What…?

* * *

**25: Back To Abnormal**

Ed's foot lashed out, lightning-fast. Risty yanked her head to the side, barely missing being kicked in the face. Ed's foot passed by so close that the resulting wind knocked her bangs back. She twisted around sharply and retaliated with a punch. Ed ducked beneath it. A trained eye could see him hesitate for a fraction of a second as he overrode instinct and used his flesh-and-blood elbow, instead of the steel one, to hit Risty solidly in her middle. She instinctively bent double from the impact as Ed straightened, but avoided his foot again by entering into a sudden somersault. She ran right into Ed's legs, knocking him down, and managed to roll clear of his feet before springing up, off-balance a little but on her feet nonetheless.

Ed, of course, had recovered, and was already pushing himself back upright with one arm. Risty bunched the muscles in her legs and sprung at him. Her head ran right into his, and she knocked them both over again.

"OW!" they both yelled in unison, their free hands going for their now ringing heads.

Al tried not to laugh, but he couldn't suppress a single snort.

"Shut it, Al!" Ed yelled from the ground, still clutching his head.

"I didn't mean to headbutt you, I was just trying to tackle you," Risty said, one eye closed against the pain as she managed to sit back on her heels.

"It's okay. Actually, if you can use a harder part of your head next time like the forehead, it would make a pretty good offensive move," Ed told her, rubbing his forehead as he sat up.

"See, Ezekiel? Ed obviously knows what he's doing," Ravi said from where she and her husband watched the sparring match with Al and Noa.

Ezekiel just grunted, his arms crossed. Fortunately Ravi knew him well enough to interpret that as a reluctant agreement. "He's still being reckless," Ezekiel said anyway. "Training with such wild abandon could give that girl permanent brain damage." He indicated where Risty was still tilting her head back and forth as she touched her temples, testing how bad her new headache was.

"Somehow I think she'd consider the risk worth it," Ravi mused.

Al and Noa joined Ed and Risty as the latter two got to their feet. "The ending aside, that was still amazing, Risty," Al said.

"But I didn't hit Ed at all this time," Risty pointed out.

"That's not the point. You're getting better at reading my moves. That can save your life in a fight," Ed said.

"Really? Really?" Risty exclaimed, obviously excited. Noa, meanwhile, reached for Risty's braid, which was starting to come undone.

Ed nodded.

"I have an idea," Al said.

"Yeah?"

"And before you go off the deep end, just let me explain it, okay?"

"Yeah," Ed said, more suspiciously this time.

"How about, since it looks like your head's still bothering you, you sit out this round and let me fight Risty?"

"Really?" Risty said, the same time Ed said, "Hell no!"

"You promised to let me explain," Al said.

Ed opened his mouth to argue, paused, then blew a huge sigh. "Fine. Why?"

"It would help Risty to develop the skill of reading more than one style of fighting. She's not always going to be facing you, Brother. It would be helpful if she learned to pick up general cues across the board."

"That makes sense, Ed," Risty jumped in.

Ed looked from her to Al and back, frowning. "It does," he finally said, sounding less resigned than Al had expected.

"Great! And Al, promise not to go easy on me," Risty said with a grin.

"Of course. I wouldn't insult you like that," Al said, smiling back.

_What's THAT supposed to mean?_ Ed thought, his brow twitching.

"Maybe we should all take a break first," Noa said, halfway through re-braiding Risty's hair.

"No, no, I'm in the groove now! Just this round against Al and then I'll rest," Risty said, absently testing her sling to make sure it was secure.

"Just take it easy," Ed told her.

* * *

Within a few moments, Ed had retreated to the spectators' area with Noa, while Al took up Ed's place on the left of the field. "Ready, Risty?" he asked.

Risty, about ten feet from him, nodded. "Ready!"

"Remember, I promised not to take it easy on you."

"I know. I won't cry or not speak to you later."

Al grinned and laughed through his nose. About three seconds later, Al had covered half the distance between them, his right arm swinging out. Risty, who hadn't even settled into her fighting stance, had about two more seconds to react. She yanked herself to the right, and Al's punch swung over her shoulder. Quickly, Risty used her good hand to shove his arm upwards, keeping him from attacking a second time with the same arm, and giving her a chance to recover.

Without missing a beat, Al's other hand shot out and grabbed her arm. His leg swept her feet from under her, and he smoothly lifted and hurled her over his head.

"_Al_!" Ed exclaimed in protest, leaping to his feet. He took a half step towards the sparring area. Ezekiel's hand landed on his shoulder. When Ed's head whipped around to glare at him, all Ezekiel said was, "Watch," and pointed.

While in mid-air, Risty protectively curled herself around her bad arm and used the good one to cover her head. She landed on her feet, but because of her position, ended up rolling into a somersault. On the last roll, her legs flew out, and she rolled over and jumped to her feet and rushed at Al.

"She's fine," Ezekiel finished. Ed tracked her movement with his eyes, as if watching for any indication otherwise.

Al ran to meet her, and when they were close enough, spun around, his leg stretching out in a roundhouse kick at waist level. Risty defended with her good arm, like she did whenever Ed attacked with a kick, and Al's legs drove her to the side. She kept one foot planted, though, spraying up bits of grass.

"It looks like she's doing okay," Noa said.

Al pulled back only briefly and attacked again. Risty dodged, but this time she wasn't fast enough, and Al's fist hit her shoulder. She lost her balance and landed on the ground, letting out a grunt of pain. On the sidelines, Ed's fists clenched.

"You see how almost every move can be used against you?" Al asked her, extending a hand.

"No kidding. Ouch." Risty accepted his hand, and when he didn't try to throw her or something, let him help her up.

Ed stalked onto the field, before anyone could stop him this time. "What _was_ that? You _threw_ her, dammit!"

"No, Ed, it was okay," Risty started.

"She's fine, Brother, see?" Al added.

Ed rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "She's only been training for a month, Al. What if she hadn't tucked and rolled? What if she'd landed on her _arm_? You can't just do things like that!"

"But she _did_ protect herself. She used the move you taught her, Brother. I think you're still being overprotective," Al said.

"Because I'm not _flinging her over my head_?"

"Yes," Al said, in all seriousness.

"He's right," said Ezekiel, who had come over with Ravi and Noa without the others noticing. Ed whipped around. "Any opponent won't pace themselves. They won't tailor their fighting to the level she's on. If you're serious about this training, then you need to mean it. Your brother seems to understand that better," Ezekiel went on.

"Nobody asked you! Why don't you just leave? I don't want your opinions!" Ed snapped.

"You're being childish," Ezekiel stated.

"Fine! _I'll_ leave!" Ed turned and stormed away.

Al sighed. "Ezekiel, you're always so blunt," Ravi said.

"The truth shouldn't be softened for the sake of someone's feelings," Ezekiel stated.

Risty shoved his shoulder, and only the unexpectedness of it enabled her to move him at all, pushing his shoulder back at little. Ezekiel blinked at her in surprise. "Why are you always saying things like that? It's like you're trying on purpose to make Ed mad!" Risty yelled at him, obviously angry herself.

"Like I just said—"

"That's not truth! That's a lot of insults! _You're_ not Ed's teacher! Miss Izumi might have beat the daylights out of him, but she still treated him better than you! You're always starting trouble with Ed! You don't have to fake nice, but you don't have to be so mean either!" And with that, Risty took off after Ed.

"Oh, my, it looks like you've finally upset her enough," Ravi said to her husband.

"They both need to grow up," Ezekiel said.

"Maybe so, but that's why they work together. They help each other grow up," Al commented.

"Indeed, they do," Ravi agreed, smiling thoughtfully.

* * *

"Ed?"

Ed turned around from where he was sitting, on the bank of the river that ran outside the city and next to the field. Looking up, he saw Risty standing at the top, looking down at him uncertainly. "Are you, um, okay?"

"Me? I guess. What about you? Al didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"Oh, no, no! It was fine. Al's really good. And I remembered to do that rolling thing you taught me to protect my arm," Risty said.

"Yeah, you did. That was good."

Risty smiled, and started to pick her way down to meet him. Ed got up and met her about halfway, where he took her hand and helped her back down to where he had been.

"So…do you think Al's a better teacher?" Ed asked once they sat down.

"Huh?" Risty looked at him, confused.

Sighing, Ed flicked a blade of grass between his feet. "It seems like Al's challenging you more, I mean," he said.

"Wait, you mean—_no_, Ed! I like you being my teacher. You're a _good_ teacher. Ezekiel's just a jerk," Risty insisted.

"Don't say stuff just to be nice to me. If Al would do a better job than me, you can just say so. He always beat me, anyway," Ed said with a shrug.

Risty looked down at her lap, where her bad arm rested in its sling. "Well…could you both be my teachers? Then I could learn more in less time, right?"

"I don't want you keeping me around because you don't want to hurt my feelings," Ed told her.

"That's not why!" Risty snapped, looking up at him. "I like you as my teacher! Can't I think that without it being about pity?"

Ed started in surprise.

"I just…you know…" Risty looked down at the river, blushing. "I…like you being there."

"Oh." Ed found the river suddenly very interesting as well.

"I mean, no matter what Ezekiel says, you're a good teacher, so, um…"

"Yeah. Thanks," Ed said.

Risty peeked at him and saw he was smiling, which made her smile automatically. Then there was a faint splash, and his smile changed to a look of horror. Risty twisted around to see what he was looking at, and only saw some ripples fading at a point in the river.

Ed jumped up. "Someone fell in!"

"W-What?" Risty exclaimed.

Without missing a beat, Ed yanked off his waistcoat and shoes and dived into the river. It was surprisingly deep. Ed surfaced and started swimming towards where the ripples had been. Risty got up and ran alongside on the bank, watching him worriedly. Would his automail be okay? Was the person all right?

When Ed reached the spot, he dived under the water. Risty pulled her shoes off, rolled her pants up as best she could with one arm, and waded in as far as she could. The water was cold. She felt a steep drop-off under her feet, and stopped, her pants rolled an inch or two above the surface.

For a few heart-stopping moments, nothing happened. Then Ed broke the surface, and Risty could see that he held a girl to his side. She stretched out her hand. "This way!" she yelled.

Ed saw her and, reaching out, grabbed her outstretched hand. With her pulling and him pushing against the muddy floor, they managed to tow themselves and the girl out of the water. Ed landed hard on his back, sucking in great breaths of air, his clothes, hair, and automail leaking water. Risty had gotten the bottoms of her pants wet, but she didn't even notice as she got on her knees and leaned over the girl who had fallen in the water. Her mind was split between checking on Ed and the girl, but Ed at least seemed to be alive and breathing.

"Is she okay?" Ed said when he'd gotten enough air, sitting up.

"I-I don't know." Risty put her ear on the girl's chest and listened. _Oh good, a heartbeat._ "She's alive," she reported, lifting her head. "Ed, what about your automail?"

Ed grimaced, lifting his right arm. Water ran from it in streams. "It's probably waterlogged," he said. "Dammit."

Together, they looked down at the girl. She seemed to be drawing breath, but her eyes were closed. "Do you think she's a Roma?" Risty asked.

"She's not really dressed like one," Ed said.

"Yeah. Her clothes are…are…" Risty's eyes widened.

"What?" Ed asked, looking up at her.

Risty seemed stunned. "She looks like…she's dressed like she's from my time," she squeaked.

There was a moment's silence. "Are you serious?" Ed exclaimed.

Risty nodded.

Ed looked back down at the girl, now thoughtful. "You know…it did look like she sort of appeared out of nowhere and landed in the water," he said.

"So—do you think she's a time-traveler? But is she on Sakura's side?" Risty asked, worried.

Ed shook his head. "I think she's related to you."

"W-What?" Risty exclaimed again.

"Look at her. She kind of looks like you. And it would make sense, since you don't recognize her at all."

Risty looked down. It was possible. She couldn't pinpoint one thing, but the girl did seem to resemble her in some way. "Then, do you think this is Astrid?" she asked, hope lightening her face. "Do you think she got my letter, and now she's alive?"

"It could be," Ed agreed.

Risty looked back down at the girl, excited. Was this really her cousin? Alive and well, and saved from Sakura? "Well—we should get her back home and into something dry. And you too, Ed, you look cold."

"Okay. No, here, I'll carry her, I'm already wet."

* * *

Astrid, as Ed and Risty were guessing the unconscious girl was, didn't wake up once on the way back. Ezekiel and Ravi weren't informed of who she really was, since they didn't know the whole story in the first place. All they were told was that she had been fished from the river, which was entirely true.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, Ed's automail was starting to act weird again. It had stopped dripping water, but it was becoming stiff and not responding as well. Ravi and Ezekiel left soon after, being assured that the situation was under control.

Al waited until the couple had left before rounding on Ed. "All right, what's really going on?" he wanted to know.

Ed looked up briefly from where he was testing his automail fingers, but it was Risty who spoke from where she hovered near the hall. Noa had taken the unconscious girl back into her and Risty's room to change her wet clothes. "Well, me and Ed think she might be Astrid," Risty said.

Al looked startled. "Really? So, you mean your plan with the letter worked?"

"If it's really her, then it looks like it," Ed said as he pulled his shoes off and grimaced at his still-wet toes.

"Well that explains why you didn't tell Ravi and Ezekiel everything," Al mused.

"So if it is Astrid, then she'd be here to take me back to…home, right?" Risty said, mentioning the very thing weighing on all their minds now.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, probably. She picked a hell of a bad time to show up, though."

"What do you mean?" Risty asked.

"Sakura, remember? Whatever time you're in, Sakura can still get there. And I'm not letting you out of my sight until she's taken care of," Ed said firmly.

Risty felt her face flush at that, even as she mentally scolded herself that this wasn't the time to become fangirly. "But we can't expect her to just wait around until everything's resolved," Al pointed out.

"Yeah, well…" Ed shrugged.

They remained in silence for a few moments, thinking things through. For Risty, her initial excitement at seeing what could be her cousin, alive and well, had now turned into anxiety. Would Astrid insist on taking her back to a place that would be largely unfamiliar, and with Sakura still out there? Until now, she hadn't really thought through that Astrid and Zoe's successfully reaching her would mean being separated from Ed. And Al and Noa. And everyone else she'd met here.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change clothes," Ed said, breaking the silence. "We can all talk about this some more afterwards."

Risty nodded absently. Ed picked up his shoes and headed for the hall. When he passed by Risty, he paused and put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn from her thoughts and look up at him. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out," he told her.

She and Al watched him leave, then turned to each other, as the last two people in the room. "Nervous?" Al asked with a grim smile.

"Yeah," Risty said, smiling a little herself. "I guess the good times couldn't last forever?"

"I guess not," Al agreed.

With another glance down the hall at her and Noa's room, Risty moved and sat down on the couch with Al. "Al, um…there's sort of something I wanted to ask you, but we've never really been by ourselves before."

"Oh. Sure," Al said, turning to face her more and showing he was listening.

"I've been having some weird dreams lately, and I'm starting to think that they're actually memories. What's weird is that, well I think I dream almost every night, but I can never remember what it's about. But with these I can."

"Go on," Al prompted, wondering why she was bringing this up with him instead of Ed. Ed had always seemed like her confidant for more personal issues.

"Well there's one, where I'm like four and lost at a fair or something, but that one's not the one. There's this other one, where I'm at this other fair, and I'm, like…" She shivered.

Al watched her, concerned.

"Well, it seems awfully like I'm killing people," Risty said, absently cradling her bad arm in her lap.

"What?" Al exclaimed, surprised.

"I know, it sounds crazy. It always ends with this angry girl with black hair and glasses yelling at me, but I can't ever tell what she's saying. But I'm getting distracted, sorry. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because of this third dream."

Al had no idea what could top the second, but he listened anyway.

"I'm in the Gate. The children are there, of course, and we just…um, you know, punished somebody."

Swallowing, Al nodded for her to go on. Risty looked hesitant, but continued, looking down at her lap. "I don't know why, but I've been, like, more sane and in control lately, and realizing that I'm being an abomination and doing horrible things to people. I'm very upset, and the children are trying to make me feel better and going about it all the wrong way…" she trailed off. Lifted her eyes. Looked at Al.

"What?" Al asked, feeling another of those unexplainable sensations of dread. "Then what?"

"I want to get out. I'm in control enough to know I need to get out of here. Of course the children don't want me to leave. No Equivalent Exchange, they're saying. You can't just leave, they're saying. And then…and then _you_ show up, Al."

The color drained out of Al's face.

"You show up, and I can't really tell what you're saying, but you're making some kind of deal. The children go for it, and they're acting like they're being all reluctant, but I can still hear them thinking that this is perfect. And then…I…get separated from them, and it hurts, and I start screaming and crying because suddenly I'm just terrified. Like, I know I need out, but losing the connection almost drives me nuts. But you keep telling me to move and then you're gone and then—"

Risty's face looked desperate and scared. Al's face mirrored her fear, but ten times over. She finally snapped out of her storytelling and noticed his expression. "Al…that…really happened, didn't it? You really got me out."

"So it wasn't a dream, for either of us," Al managed.

"Oh my God, Al," Risty said, her eyes filling with tears. "You never even told me. They're inside you too."

Al abruptly broke the stare and looked away, trying to hide at least some of the terror in his face. "That was the deal," he said hollowly.

"But how? Why? How did you even get in there?"

"I don't know. I'd thought I was just dreaming. When it happened, I felt like I'd only spaced out for a second. I was still standing and conscious and upright in the living room. And then…" Al's shoulders sank more as realization set in. "Right after that was when Brother collapsed and fell down the stairs. I didn't even connect the dots because I didn't remember until the next night."

"Can they…take you over too?" Risty asked, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper.

"Not yet. They've tried, but I could always hold them back from actually possessing me. Sometimes I've lost track of time, but…"

"_Why_, though, Al? Why such a horrible deal? I mean, not being callous or something, but you couldn't offer up a limb?"

"They said…it was their only terms. They said they hadn't had enough time to work on me. I knew it was dangerous, but I also knew I couldn't leave you there. You're…my friend." Al's voice broke at the last.

Risty put her good arm over her eyes to catch the tears that were starting to fall. "It's true," she said, her voice clogged with tears. "Anything I try to change makes things worse and worse."

"No, don't think that," Al said, turning back to her, even though he felt like crying himself. "I made that choice, not you."

"If I hadn't _been_ there then you wouldn't have had a choice to _make_!" Risty said, at a suddenly much louder volume.

Al opened his mouth to protest again, but something held him back. _No. Why bother? She wouldn't believe anything else anyway. And maybe she's right a little. If she'd never been there…_

_Yes. Let her shoulder the blame. Her heart needs to be heavier._

_No! What am I thinking! This isn't me, it's you, all of you! You're all wrong, it's not Risty's fault!_

_Oh no? they said. Then that would place the blame on you, surely?_

_No, it's no one's fault!_

_We disagree._

_They were at it again. Any time a crack opened in his defenses, there they were, trying to worm their way in. But he wouldn't give in to them. He was stronger than them._

_Alphonse Elric, you had a deal with us, remember? You were just talking about it. Certainly you don't plan to turn your back on that deal?_

_He wouldn't say no, but he couldn't say yes. He was stuck without an answer._

_The choice is simple. Give us you or give us her. Whichever one you prefer. We just need a vessel. Who will it be?_

_The choice was at the same time incredibly easy and incredibly difficult. Of course he couldn't, WOULDN'T sacrifice Risty just to save himself. But if he surrendered, that meant the Gate could wreak the havoc they planned using him. Again, he was stuck without an answer._

_Make the choice, or we make it for you. And we are not patient._

Abruptly they withdrew, leaving the two minds free and clear, for the moment at least. Al snapped himself back to the present, and his heart thudded. His eyes raised and met Risty's, and she looked just as stunned and afraid. She had her hand on the knob of Ed and Al's bedroom door, like she had been about to turn it. And Al had a kitchen knife in his.

Instantly, Risty backed away from the door, yanking her hand off the knob like she'd been burned. "But—but—we were only arguing…" she gasped.

Al turned and headed for the kitchen, focusing entirely on his task. Numbly, Risty followed him and watched as he stuck the knife in a drawer and slammed it closed. "They were distracting us," he said sharply, sounding eerily similar to his brother in a bad mood. "There's enough of them to do just that while the rest does whatever they want with our bodies."

"Then—does that mean—is it hopeless?" Risty asked, voice cracking.

"I don't…no. No, it's not hopeless. We'll find a way to beat them," Al said, forcing himself to sound firm. _We have to,_ he mentally added.

"Guys?" Ed's voice floated from the hall, making both of them jump. Al turned quickly to Risty, and she met his eyes, and they could see that they were both thinking the same thing: neither of them wanted to tell Ed.

Ed entered the room. He'd changed clothes and redone his ponytail, and now a worried and suspicious look was on his face. "What's going on?"

"Um…" Risty looked away, fidgeting. Even Al couldn't meet his brothers eyes, and glanced to the side.

Ed crossed his arms. "Before you go thinking up some stories to tell me, I felt it. I don't really know what it was, but I felt it from you—" he pointed at Risty, who flinched "—and through you I felt Al." Al looked guilty at that. "So whatever happened, don't think you can hide it from me. Just tell me," Ed said firmly.

"Well…" Al hesitated.

Another door slammed open. "She's awake," Noa's voice floated down the hall, right on cue.

Risty and Al looked relieved. Ed shot them both a "we'll discuss this later" look.

* * *

She opened her eyes, feeling a terrible throbbing behind them. Her head felt like someone had bashed it in with a sledgehammer. She remembered abusing the chain letter pretty ridiculously, to avoid Sakura, jumping around like a teleporter. That and that stun gun must have both contributed to this horrible headache.

She was in an unfamiliar room, lying on one of the two beds. At the side of the bed, a young woman sat in a chair, watching her. The woman's hair was styled a little differently—the two braids were just loose ponytails—and she had on different clothes, but after a few moments, she realized that this was Noa.

_Noa…then…I made it?_

"Noa?" she croaked.

Noa started, looked briefly frustrated about something, but nodded. "Yes. Just a moment." Noa stood and went to the door behind them, throwing it open with more force than necessary. "She's awake," she called into whatever room or rooms lay beyond.

The headache was starting to lesson, which was good. She wanted her complete set of wits for this. She sat up, testing her head, and then finally realized that she was not in her clothes. Instead, she was in an unfamiliar white shirt and dark red skirt, both of which were obviously too big for her. Instinctively she reached back and realized that her hair was free of its usual high ponytail, and also a bit damp.

"…say who she was?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her mental checklisting. She looked up quickly, feeling her heart beat faster with excitement. It was him! She'd made it after all! If only Zoe could have been here to share her triumph.

"No, she didn't, but she recognized me," Noa was saying as she stepped back into the room. Following her was the one and only Edward Elric. His eyes landed on her, and he had a contemplative frown on his face.

Figuring it was only fair that she take charge, she tested her head once more to make sure the ache was fading, then put her legs over the side of the bed and stood. The skirt was so long that its hem hit the floor and then some, ruining what she had planned to be a very serious and momentous meeting, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. "Edward Elric?" she said in the professional way she'd practiced.

He nodded, like she'd expected.

"Astrid McHale." 17-year-old Astrid stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ed shook her hand. "Likewise, I guess," he said, obviously confused by her weirdly formal approach.

"Thank you very much for all your help in taking care of my cousin," Astrid said, launching into her prepared speech. She'd had to tweak it some, considering the new developments Zoe had explained, but it still sounded pretty good to her ears. "I understand she's suffering some amnesia. That's very unfortunate, but I can assure you that we have the best doctors available in our time. Once I take her home, we'll see to it that she gets the best medical care possible. And of course we all miss her very much."

"Yeah…" Ed said, his gaze flickering down to where Astrid still shook his hand.

_Am I doing this wrong? _Astrid's voice started to go a little higher as her nervousness set in. Ed didn't seem to be reacting the way she'd planned. "I know you'll all probably be worried about her, but she's going to be just fine as soon as I get her home and—"

"And what about Sakura?" Ed cut in.

Astrid paused. She'd rehearsed for this sort of question, but nothing she'd come up with had sounded great. She'd have to do her best. "Obviously Sakura's a problem, but we're prepared to handle her. We've got plenty of capable law enforcement in the future, not to mention a very generous organization that's specially equipped to deal with this sort of situation—"

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Ed interrupted again.

Astrid stopped. Why wasn't he reacting with awe and confidence in her abilities, like she'd thought he would? She finally noticed she was still shaking his hand and yanked hers back, nervously smoothing the skirt she wore. "Well, of course I do, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Because you sound like you're talking out of your ass," Ed said bluntly.

"Brother!" Alphonse Elric had entered the room while Astrid wasn't paying attention, and now he scolded Ed. "That's no way to talk to her!"

"I'm just saying," Ed said with a shrug.

This was not going as planned at all, and Astrid was starting to get frustrated. All her frustration flew out the window when another head poked itself into the room. Astrid's brown eyes widened as she saw her cousin for the first time in what felt like decades. Zoe had explained that Risty was 18 now, and so was much different, but Astrid hadn't been prepared for the taller, skinnier, bustier, more mature-looking version of her cousin who was now inching into the room, staring at Astrid with open but hesitant interest.

"R-Risty?" Astrid gasped. Almost instantly, her eyes filled with tears. Ed and Al exchanged a glance. Astrid and Risty had very similar crying faces.

But Astrid wasn't finished yet. "Holy snarks, look at you, you're…you're all grown up! You look so pretty, Risty…can I…can I hug you? I know I'm like a total stranger to you right now, but would it be okay…?"

Risty looked uncomfortable, a lot like Ed did whenever anyone tried to show him physical affection. "No, I mean yes, of course you can," she said, trying to hide the awkwardness in her voice. She sort of stuck out her good arm. Astrid pulled her borrowed skirt out of her feet's way and, going over, pulled her cousin into a hug.

Ed could definitely see the family resemblance, now that Astrid's face was animated. Not only that, but Astrid had now taken the prize of shortest person in the house—the top of her head stopped right at Risty's chin, which meant she only came up to Ed's shoulder. Astrid's face was directly in Risty's chest, where it remained for a second or two before it reappeared. "Oh, wow, sorry about just whacking my face into your—well, uh, I'm just not used to all that being there."

Risty flushed, embarrassed. "I'm, um…sorry?"

"No, no, it's okay! It's just going to take a little while to get used to the new you," Astrid said, grinning even as tears coursed down her face. She pulled Risty back into the hug. Risty shot Ed a desperate, please-save-me look.

"Hey…could you lay off a bit? You're freaking her out," Ed jumped in, starting to prefer the formal, We've-Got-Business-With-Each-Other Astrid.

Astrid straightened up and dropped her arms. "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry, Risty, I didn't mean to unnerve you. I just got kind of mushy…"

"It's—okay," Risty said, self-consciously rubbing the back of her neck.

"I guess I should stop doing that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. But I should warn you, your mom's probably going to hug the snarks out of you. You know, being your mom and all."

Risty's face looked panicked. Al and Ed exchanged another glance.

"But enough talking, right? We really shouldn't waste time, right? Well, I guess you wouldn't know, but we're supposed to be in a hurry. Zoe told me that you were eighteen now, which kind of adds to the whole rushing thing—oh and by the way, she chewed me out for about twelve years about just making her vanish, so apologies, but I thought something had happened to her so I used the emergency letter, which, phew—but anyway, I know I showed up abruptly, no time to prepare."

Ed was now quite certain he liked the formal Astrid better. This one talked way too much.

"But, long story short, did you want me to help you pack? Anyone you wanna pop in on and say bye to?"

Everyone—except Astrid, of course—was startled by this. "What do you mean? Pack now?" Risty asked, alarmed.

"Well, of course. We have to leave now. According to our shiny new calculations, your birthday will actually be your 19th—instead of your 16th like we were thinking, sorry I missed the sweet 16—and that's in two weeks, remember?"

She hadn't remembered. "S-So?" Risty stammered.

"So after you turn 19, my chainletter won't work on you. So we need to go as soon as possible. Which would be now."

* * *

Zilo: I'm sorry, guys! It's hard not to do cliffhangers!

Ed: A-_par_-ently!

Zilo: Well, hey, it'll be resolved next time, so see you then?

Zoe: Not much of a choice...


	26. Home Sweet Home

Zilo: GUYS GUYS so I'm leaving to go to my native home of Florida for a week! In, well, very shortly actually, so here's a lightning-speed update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I read every one and they encouraged me so! Thanks to my awesome beta for getting this out lightning quick! And thanks to the airline for flying me home! Now, without further ado, START READING!

* * *

**26: Home Sweet Home**

Astrid's announcement stunned the room into silence. Ed was the first one to finally speak. "You mean…_now_, now?"

"Yeah," Astrid said, nodding. "There's not nearly as much time as we thought, so we're not taking any chances." She hitched Risty's skirt up higher around her waist, trying to get it out from under her toes.

Ed glanced at Risty, who had a panicked look on her face. "We can't at least talk about this a little?" Al asked.

"Talk? About what? The facts are actually pretty clear, guys. I've got two weeks to get Risty back where she belongs before she becomes unable to change dimensions. It doesn't get much clearer than that."

"But I can't go!" Risty burst out.

Astrid turned to her, surprised. "Miss—I mean, Astrid, I can't—just…" Risty bit her lip.

"Risty, I can't just leave you here, obviously. I've gotta get you home to your family before it's too late. And really, I don't want to cut it any closer than it is already," Astrid said.

Slowly, Risty started to shake her head. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't think I can, not just right away. Can't I think about it?"

Astrid's face had a look of disbelief. "But I've already said like seventy times how close we're cutting it! Risty, we really, really can't wait any longer than the end of the day at the most. I mean, don't you…don't you want to see your family?"

Risty looked away guiltily. "I do, I guess, I just don't…remember any of them."

"Well, we know. We all know. And we all want to be there for you until you _do_. You should be with your family at a time like this."

Silence for the second time. Risty looked down at the ground, twisting her skirt with her good hand. Astrid had adopted a similar pose, absently fanning the hem of her borrowed skirt. Noa glanced at Al, who glanced at Ed, who looked pretty conflicted. With a heavy sigh, Al nudged Ed's arm. "Brother, can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"You know we should be encouraging Risty to go," Al said in the front room.

"I know that," Ed grumbled, looking at a very fascinating section of the wall.

"You can tell she's torn. She needs our support right now."

"I know, I know! But Sakura's still out there, being an annoying thorn in everyone's side," Ed said.

"That's true, and in another instance I'd probably think we should keep Risty safe here, but it's not right or fair for us to keep her when she'll be unable to go back home after she turns 19," Al said, crossing his arms loosely.

"But it's still not safe! What about the Gate, huh? And whatever it is that's going on with you two," Ed protested.

"Well, I don't really know, but in any case, you heard Astrid, brother. Risty should be with her family," Al said.

Ed heaved a sigh not unlike Al's earlier. "I guess. I mean, I _know_, but everything's so complicated right now. This pretty much makes everything a hell of a lot worse. I mean, seriously, 19 years old's the cutoff? What kind of moron came up with that?"

Al shrugged. They both heard a door open and looked over at the hall. Risty appeared, anxiously tugging on one of the buttons on her shirt. Noa was behind her, glancing back into the hall.

"She's changing clothes," Risty supplied, still looking distressed.

Ed dropped his arms and went over to her as Noa found herself a seat on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Ed asked.

"Pretty upset, I guess. I mean, I know going with Astrid's probably the right thing to do, but it's just so sudden and there's still so much going on and I just—" She broke off abruptly and sighed a little. Ed put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're used to being in the middle of a lot. We'll be all right," Al told her with an encouraging smile. "And no doubt your family really misses you, and really wants to be with you right now."

"But what about what _I _want?" Risty burst out suddenly.

Al looked startled. "What _do_ you want?" Ed asked, his stare questioning.

"I want—I want to stay here! With the people I remember! But—that's horrible and selfish and mean, and it's probably wrong, but I just—it's not fair that I have to decide so fast!" Risty looked on the verge of tears.

"It's not, but that's how life is. We use the hand we're dealt, and that's all we can do," Ed said.

Risty actually glared at him, and then Al, and even Noa, who seemed to be trying to make herself invisible. "And—so what, you guys won't even _miss_ me? You don't even want me to stay, not a little?"

"Risty—" Al began in protest.

"Don't be an idiot!" Ed jumped in. He grabbed Risty's shoulders and met her eyes, startling her glare away. "Of _course_ we'll miss you. We haven't been through all we have without getting attached, obviously! But you should never choose friends over family. Fair or not, easy or not, whether it hurts us—_me_—or not, you've only got one choice. You have to go, Risty, and that's all there is."

Risty let her head drop. Al looked away.

"You've got people waiting for you. Don't give them up that easily," Ed said, his voice softer.

Risty nodded at the floor.

"Besides, we can still do that mind thing, right? Maybe we can talk a little sometimes," Ed added, managing a smile.

"…Yeah."

"Yeah," Ed echoed, letting go of her shoulders.

* * *

_They were getting restless. Things on the live side were going as usual. There was still a good number of fools summoning the Gate for their own stupid reasons. All of them resisted, however, so no more test subjects were coming in, which was a disappointment._

_On the dead side, very little was happening. Energy was still being shuttled in from the many humans who died each day, but it was never enough for what they wanted. There needed to be more, much more. Their attempts to find subjects on the dead side had been almost nil, save for the one. Once he got out of imprisonment, they would work on influencing him again._

_They needed a lot more death than they were getting._

_Those two subjects they had retrieved - the one from the live side and the one who had seen both sides - they were resisting now. Resistance was annoying. As long as they kept trying, though, they would get through. They could try forever, until one or the other broke down. If they were lucky, they'd get both._

_If only it wasn't for that boy, none of this would even be necessary. Somehow he'd interfered in a way they hadn't anticipated. He'd created some sort of link with the girl before they received her. That link was the only thing that prevented them from destroying him now. They couldn't lose a test subject; they only had three._

_That link was all they had to work on now. It was difficult to access, unless they could get back into her mind, and take a closer look at it. She was weak enough that they could, if only she would get into the proper state. Something needed to happen to her, and soon, so they could formulate a new plan to sever that link._

_And so they all planned and planned and giggled._

* * *

The phone rang. Luludja waltzed over and picked it up, leaning on the wall. "House of Toffee."

"_Hi, Luludja, it's Risty."_

"Hello there, Risty, it's been a while since we've spoken. How are you?" Luludja asked. At the kitchen table, Simon Manne twisted around, his face lighting up.

"_Well, I'm all right, I suppose. How are you?"_

"Faring as usual, I believe," Luludja said.

"_That's, um, good. I was wondering if I could speak to Envy."_

"I'd love to hand him the phone, but I'm being pinned to the wall. Perhaps you could talk Simon into letting me go?" Luludja said, trying to slide out of Simon's grip.

"_O-Oh, Simon's there? Sure, I could talk to him."_

Luludja let the receiver drop from her hand, dangling it by the cord. Simon needed no further prodding and grabbed it, putting it to his ear. "Risty! Hi! How are you? How's your arm? Is your memory back yet?"

Risty laughed on the other end. _"Well I'm okay. My arm's still in a sling, and no on the memory. How are you doing?"_

"I'm okay, I guess, except for all the schoolwork I have to do. I really wish my brother had let me go with him, I don't know why he's on about this education idea now…" Simon sighed.

"_Well, an education's a good thing, you know, it keeps you smart," _Risty said with a giggle.

"I guess. But it's so boring!"

"_It'll pay off later."_

Simon grumbled something.

"_It was nice to hear from you again. Um…I guess you should know…I'm going home pretty soon. My, um, cousin found me and she's taking me home."_

"Whaaat? So you're leaving?" Simon exclaimed, catching Luludja's attention.

"_Yeah. She says my family really misses me, so I'm going back."_

"Will you ever be able to come visit?" Simon asked.

The other line was silent for a moment. Then, _"Well, they live, um, pretty far away, so I don't know…"_

"Please? Please say you'll try? I'll miss you!" Simon said.

"_I'll miss you too. I'll, um…I'll try." _Risty's voice sounded wavery.

"Okay. Well, good luck on your trip, and I hope I get to see you again!" Simon managed to get out before Luludja took the receiver from him. "Risty? You're leaving?" she asked.

"_Yeah. Like I told Simon, my cousin showed up and she's taking me home. I would have told you sooner but it was kind of short notice…"_

"You don't have to answer to me, Risty. I'm glad you'll see your family again," Luludja said warmly. "Now, I suppose you want to tell Envy?"

"_Y-Yes ma'am."_

"All right, just a moment."

* * *

Risty was sitting in her chair, sort of curled around the phone, leaning her head and shoulder against the wall. She listened, but didn't hear much in the background. Simon groaned rather loudly, though, and she smiled at the thought that he was probably being sent back to his lessons.

There was a rustling and a small clatter, and her heart jumped at that familiar voice. _"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. What, I didn't deserve a phone call until now?"_

"Hi, Envy," she said, a little subdued.

"_So what do you want?"_

"I…I wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"_And? Why should I care?"_

"Well, not just leaving, _leaving_, I mean. My cousin finally found me and I'm going home," she said softly.

Dead silence. Risty gripped the phone a little tighter in her hand. "Envy?" she whispered, wondering if they'd been cut off.

"_What?"_ he spat. _"You expecting me to be happy for you? You, who gets to prance off into the sunset with your wonderful little family, while I'm stuck in this crappy world as a cripple, when it's YOUR fault I'm like this?"_

Risty swallowed. "What do you want me to do? I can't send you back to the other side of the Gate, I don't have that kind of power," she said.

"_Like hell you don't. The children are right in your head, you could have them do whatever you want. You just don't care. See, I knew this all along. You acted like you wanted to be my buddy, but as soon as it's inconvenient, you drop me into the worst situations you can. I should have killed you a long time ago, you little_—_"_

"Envy, I'm sorry! I really am, I swear! But I can't risk the children taking me over just for a favor, not when I could kill people. I don't want to just leave you here, but there's nothing I can do…"

"_Is that why you called? To give me your list of excuses? You could have just left me in the dark. A nice clean betrayal would have been more my style. But no, you have to go calling me and rub it in."_

"Envy, I—"

"_Whatever. Go home. See how much I care. And don't call back either." Click._

Risty didn't move, except to hang up the phone. "I probably should have seen that coming," she whispered.

In the kitchen, Ed, Al, Noa, and Astrid sat around the table, trying very hard not to eavesdrop on her phone conversation, and all failing miserably. They could tell when it was over, and all exchanged glances.

"I don't think it went too well," Astrid said, biting her lip.

"No, really?" Ed bit out sarcastically.

"Maybe she shouldn't have called him," Noa commented quietly.

Al just sighed through his nose.

They all sat up straight when Risty returned to the kitchen. She took her seat on Ed's side of the table again, eyes fixed on the table. No one said anything. Ed looked down at the table as well, then laid his left hand on the surface, palm up. After a few moments, Risty lifted her right hand and put it on his, not grabbing or holding, but just resting there.

"…So what were we talking about?" Risty finally said without looking up.

"The plan about Sakura," Astrid supplied carefully.

Risty nodded, then finally lifted her head. She looked sad, but no tears appeared. "Okay. Let's go back to that."

* * *

Rose Fernandez finally decided that lying in bed was terrible for her skirt suit and would fill it with wrinkles. She rolled over and sat up, wincing as the action caused a tiny run to pop into her sheer pantyhose. _Wonderful_. She really didn't feel like going to the store to buy some more.

She had just changed into a shirt and sweatpants when there was a knock on her bedroom door. _"Mrs. F?"_ Zoe's voice said from the other side.

"Come on in, Zoe," Rose said, dropping her discarded clothes into the hamper.

The door opened, and Zoe appeared with a steaming mug. "Hey, so I'm going home to check on my ma. I'll probably be back tomorrow, that cool?"

"You know you're always welcome, Zoe. I just keep forgetting to get you a key," Rose said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, how was the interview?" Zoe asked.

"Mmm," Rose said noncommittally.

"Is that a 'Mmm, I kicked ass in there' or a 'Mmm, they threw me out _on_ my ass'?" Zoe asked, walking over to the bed and settling down on it.

Rose laughed. "It was an 'Mmm, I don't know, it seemed good, but we'll see' kind of sound," she clarified.

"Oh, okay. Well, they'd be stupid not to hire you at that place. What's it called? Sunny Faces Hospital or something?"

"Try Southwest Hospital."

Zoe shrugged and handed the mug to Rose, who looked down in it. "Tea?"

"Well it's not steaming crap. It's just the green stuff with all the antioxidants and life-saving powers or whatever. Three lumps of sugar, just like your coffee."

Rose took a sip. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Stay perky." Zoe gave her a brief one-armed hug and then left.

The tea was pretty good. Rose drank it slowly, perched on her bed. "Stay perky" Zoe had said. Well, she tried. In any case, the pain was still there and still intense, but at times it was bearable. It had gotten better when Zoe had unceremoniously appeared—literally—in her living room a couple of weeks ago, beaming, with news about Risty May.

Oh, that's right, it was just Risty now. Her daughter had changed her nickname in her maturity. Zoe had eagerly told Rose everything she knew about the days she'd spent with Risty, from how much she'd changed personality-wise to her surprise age-up. Rose couldn't believe her daughter was 18 now, two years older than she actually should be. And from what she'd heard, Risty had been through a whole lot too.

Time was running out, though, and faster than they'd all anticipated. And sometimes, Rose got the feeling that Zoe and Astrid—who hadn't checked in since a month ago, by the way—were hiding something from her. Maybe something about this strange organization that invested in these chain letters.

Speaking of which, she'd taken to talking regularly to EdwardsWife77 via AM a couple of times each week. Very often, her questions were left unanswered, but Rose still gleaned a few things on her own. For one, EdwardsWife was a lot smarter than she let on. When Rose mentioned this, EdwardsWife responded with a simple "lol" and logged out, but the next time they IMed, all the spelling errors, word shortcuts, and lack of capitalization had magically vanished. Another thing, EdwardsWife was probably a boy. And whatever this organization was, he was most likely a senior member. Oh, one more thing: it sounded like he wore glasses too.

Rose smiled into her mug. Sometimes she felt like she was playing detective. But since it seemed so many people were determined to keep her in the dark, she didn't have much choice.

There was a slight change in the air. Rose recognized it. It happened whenever someone used a chainletter to pop in or out of the house. She lifted her head in time to hear Astrid's _"AUNT ROSE!"_

_Finally back,_ Rose thought as she got off her bed and headed for her bedroom door. Maybe there would be more news this time.

* * *

"Got everything?"

"I think so. I'm pretty sure."

Astrid, back in her own clothes, patted the suitcase at her feet. "All your stuff fits in just this one?"

Risty nodded. "I…uh, did a lot of traveling, so, you know, light."

"Oh. That makes sense." Astrid scratched her nose.

Risty looked down at her lone suitcase, then back up at Ed, Al, and Noa, who stood nearby. The one light on in the front room did very little against the darkness of late night. It added pretty well to the rather solemn atmosphere.

"So!" Astrid said, abruptly turning to face the others. "I guess this is it, everyone! It's been…well, pretty snarking weird actually, but what can you do. Oh, right, Risty, did you want to say bye real quick and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess…yeah." Risty walked over, her head in a weird position, like she was trying to keep it from sinking and only half succeeding. She looked at Al and Noa each, then gave them both a hug. Al hugged back, and Noa patted her shoulder blades. "I'll miss you guys," Risty said.

"We'll miss you as well," Noa replied.

"Take care of yourself," Al added, sounding sad.

Risty stepped back and mustered a smile for them. Noa looked away, but Al replied with an equally sad smile. Then Risty turned to Ed, and everybody looked discreetly away, even Astrid.

"So…" Risty said.

"Yeah…" Ed said in the same tone.

Both of them were having a hard time meeting each others eyes. Ed stretched out his hand, and Risty took it, gripping it tightly.

"At least…this time you know I'm okay mostly," she said.

"Yeah," Ed replied, sounding unconvinced.

Risty's shoulders hunched. "Well, I…good luck with everything."

"Yeah."

They both looked down at their clasped hands for a moment. Ed took a deep breath, then another one, as if steeling himself, before letting go and awkwardly holding out his arm. Risty's face lit up, and she stepped in and hugged him one-armed.

_I'm really gonna miss you._

_I'll miss you too._

After a few moments they stepped away from each other, with Ed looking at the most interesting sections of the wall, floor, and even the ceiling, and Risty rubbing at her eyes. They both squared their shoulders at almost the same time, and Risty turned and went back to Astrid, who was holding her head at the weirdest angle possible to avoid looking. "Astrid, you can, um…stop trying to break your neck."

Astrid's head swiveled back around. "Oh, okay. All done?"

"I guess," Risty said.

Astrid smiled at her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, promise." Together they turned to face the others. Ed had crossed his arms, but it looked more defensive than aggressive. Al's sad smile was still there, and if anything it was sadder. Noa looked suspiciously like she might be fighting a tear or two.

"Okay, guys, this is it," Astrid said. She reached into her pocket with one hand and hooked her other arm around Risty's elbow, so Risty could hold her suitcase. "Again, thanks for looking out for Risty. If the rest of the fam was here, they'd definitely thank you too, but I'll do it on their behalf."

"Bye guys," Risty said, her eyes starting to fill.

Ed uncrossed his arms and started to raise a hand, maybe to wave. But in a brief, indescribable shimmer, Astrid and Risty were gone, and all that was left was empty space and a weird feeling in the air.

They all stood there for a moment. Noa looked the most startled to see two people just vanish, even though she'd known that's what they were going to do.

"She's really gone," Al said softly.

Ed let out a breath. "Yeah."

"At least she'll be back with her family," Noa noted.

"Yeah."

Al turned to his brother. "It was the right thing to do," he said.

"I know that," Ed snipped, though with less attitude than usual.

"Perhaps…I should make us something to eat," Noa said, seeming to talk to herself, as she drifted towards the kitchen.

* * *

It was like going down the stairs, and thinking you're at the bottom, and expecting to walk over flat land, except there's one more step: that feeling of your stomach leaping into your throat, the sensation of falling, and then the second-later relief and return to normal when you land safely. Risty thought for about half a second that she was going to be sick, and she was going to puke all over Astrid. But the feeling vanished as fast as it appeared and left her standing there like an idiot with her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched.

"Ah! That went surprisingly well! No hiccups or anything!" Astrid said cheerfully. Risty felt her unhook her arm, and realized that the air felt different. Colder, less full maybe. She finally risked opening her eyes.

And stared.

"See? We made it!" Astrid said excitedly, starting to bounce around. "Oh man, Risty, you're home! You're finally home! I'm gonna go get Aunt Rose! I bet she's here!"

Astrid took off out the door, leaving it swaying behind her.

Risty slowly set her suitcase down and looked around. This place was so…_strange_. It was like an unfinished painting of sorts. Looking at certain things, she could remember them, but whole huge spots in the room seemed completely alien. Like, for instance, the desk, including the chair and the piece of technology on top of it. Risty actually had to think for a second to come up with _desktop computer_, because it was so thoroughly unfamiliar.

_I guess…I've had lots of important memories there,_ she thought. She went over to the desk chair, pulled it out, and sat in it. For a brief second, she had the feeling that she was sitting wrong in the chair. The back came up too low on her back. Her feet were completely flat on the floor. Then she realized that she was taller since the last time she'd sat in this chair. And then she forgot the whole thing, and sat there wondering why she was sitting in this unfamiliar chair.

Risty got up, and left the room. She wandered down a short hall, and found herself in the kitchen. Most of this room felt unfamiliar to her. She slowly walked through, touching random appliances. Someone had left a glass of some red drink out, and the ice in it was half-melted.

She opened the fridge. Half full of food. She started opening cupboards, not sure what she was looking for, but looking anyway.

Rose was pulled into the room by an excited Astrid, and she thought for a moment that her heart had stopped. Zoe had told her plenty, but not nearly enough. She wasn't prepared for this young woman, dressed in a lavender shirt and dark brown heels under a long purple skirt and matching jacket, who was peeking into her cupboards. Her hair had gotten longer, and was pulled back into a plain ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her blue eyes were scanning the shelves, as if looking for something.

Astrid nodded eagerly, as if encouraging Rose to say something. Rose was actually pretty dumbstruck and couldn't think of what to say. Risty shut the cupboards and seemed to sense eyes on her, and she turned. It was then that Rose saw that her left arm was held in a sling, and her stomach clenched. Right, Zoe had mentioned Risty getting injured.

Risty looked at the woman, who was looking back at her with wide, stunned brown eyes. Her face was vaguely familiar, and Risty realized it resembled her own. But the woman herself was a complete puzzle. Only her stare, and Astrid's eager face, clued Risty in.

"You're…my mom?" Risty asked.

Rose's hand went to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. It was true. Her baby really had amnesia. She resisted the urge to grab Risty in a hug and never let go, knowing it would probably spook her. Instead, she nodded and started to approach. "That's right. My name's Rose Fernandez."

Risty swallowed, subconsciously cradling her bad arm. The name slipped and was lost for a moment, but somehow she pulled it back, maybe because she kept her eyes firmly on this Rose.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't remember you," Risty said hesitantly.

"That's all right. I heard about the amnesia. Even if you don't remember, it's so good to see you're all right…" Rose paused to wipe her tears. "And so grown up, too! I heard that you're 18 now. Astrid says you'll be 19 in two weeks."

"Yes ma'am. I didn't remember when my birthday was, but I _am_ 18," Risty says.

"Don't start with the ma'am, I'll feel old. If you're not comfortable calling me Mom, we can stick with Rose for now," Rose said.

"Oh. Okay."

Rose smiled. "Do you want to see your old room?"

"Oh. Could I? Yes, please."

Rose turned and motioned for Risty to follow her back into the hall.

* * *

The room had a lot of lavender in it. Risty moved around it slowly, touching keepsakes and photos, books and cosmetics. It was definitely a girl's room. There was so much stuff in it. She couldn't imagine trying to pack any of this up and travel anywhere.

"It's very…girly," she said.

Rose tried to smother a laugh behind her hand and failed. "Well, _you_ were very girly when you decorated," she said.

Risty opened the closet door and eyed the clothes inside. Lots of cute stuff. None of it seemed particularly durable.

"Oh, that's right. Your clothes won't fit," Astrid said, watching from the doorway with Rose.

"It's no problem, I have some things too small for me, you can wear those," Rose replied.

"Okay," Risty said. She ran her finger over a CD player set up on the small vanity, then experimentally pushed a few buttons.

"_OHHHHHHHHHH, YOU ROCK MY WORLD, OHHHHHHHHHH, WANNA BE YOUR GIRL__—__"_

Startled, Risty panicked and smashed the button she'd just pushed. The crazy pop song stopped abruptly. Warily moving away from the CD player, she started to pick up some of the hair implements set on the vanity.

"Does any of it seem familiar?" Astrid pressed.

"Um…" Risty looked around the room. "A few things. Like…this hairbrush. Some of the clothes. That rug on the floor." She shrugged helplessly.

Astrid looked disappointed, but recovered. "Well, okay. That's much better than nothing at all, right? We can totally build on that, definitely." She sounded like she was giving herself a pep talk.

Rose watched her daughter move around the room as if it wasn't hers, and felt her heart tighten. Somehow, she'd hoped that all of this would turn out all right, with no problems at all, but that obviously wasn't the case. They definitely had their work cut out for them cleaning up the aftermath of this mess.

"Um…Rose?"

Rose pulled herself from her thoughts, hearing Risty's voice. "Yes?"

Risty had the brush, a doll, and a shirt tucked into her sling, and was absently running her hand over the bedspread. "Um…do I still have a dad?"

"Oh, yes. Yes you do. His name is Julio. He's just…not around as much," Rose explained. In fact, she and her husband were on the verge of separation due to the stress. Maybe Risty's return would change that.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, you were the only one."

"Oh." Risty looked down for a moment. "I…I'm sorry I don't remember you then. I mean, I was always sorry, but since I'm your only daughter…"

"It's not like it's your fault," Rose said gently.

Risty nodded, then looked up. "Listen, I—well almost everything's going to be strange and weird to me, but—but I'm still your daughter. So-so if you want to cry, or hug me or something, I want you to, don't not do it because you're worried about upsetting me."

Rose blinked in surprise. Risty looked almost fierce as she said that, or fiercer than usual at least.

"But Risty, if you need space—" Astrid began.

"I can have space later. This is supposed to be a family reunion, right? Then there should be hugging!" Risty stood firm on this, eyes flashing. She _definitely_ looked fiercer now.

Rose smiled. Then she started to laugh. She laughed so hard that tears started to squeeze out of her eyes. Eventually the laughter gave way to real crying, and Rose tightly hugged her confused but accepting daughter.

* * *

The dinner table was full for once that night. Risty and a sufficiently recovered Rose, along with a joyful Julio, an excited Astrid, and Zoe party-crashing early, all gathered together for a delicious meal of frozen dinners. Rose would have done something with the steak if it wasn't freezer-burned.

"Wait till Mom finds out I was successful! She'll be psyched!" Astrid cheered at one point.

"Yeah, that's what it's all about," Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

Julio was having a hard time carrying conversations or eating, considering how much he was beaming at Risty. He'd reach over every few minutes just to squeeze her hand, as if ensuring she wasn't an illusion. Rose watched her husband's joy with a growing happiness of her own. Lately he'd been so distant, and seemed liked he aged a year each day. Now the old Julio looked to be making a comeback.

"…so then I ended up getting sick myself, which was pretty horrible. But believe it or not, Envy got better and started taking care of me himself," Risty was saying as she tried in vain to snag a kernel of corn with her plastic fork.

"Seriously?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Are we thinking of the same Envy?" Astrid added, her mouth gaping.

Risty nodded, looking embarrassed. "He'd probably kill me if he knew I was telling you guys. Really, I mean."

"What kind of messed-up relationship—" Astrid began.

"I just can't believe you were running around like that all by yourself," Julio cut in, going for another hand-squeeze. "You've certainly grown up."

"W-Well, you know, the circumstances and everything. Really guys, I don't think I've changed a whole lot, I just had no other choice most of the time," Risty protested.

"Well yeah, but you could have given up instead of chasing after Ed," Astrid pointed out.

Risty blushed, which Rose didn't miss. "I…I guess…that just never seemed like an option…"

"Really though, I know it was a different time and place, but going to all those lengths just to find some boy…?" Julio said.

"Well he wasn't just 'some boy', Mr. F, he was her best chance to get back here," Zoe said, digging her brownie out of its compartment. Risty nodded vigorously.

"All I can say is, he and his brother and their friend were able to take care of her till we got there. That's all I care about," Astrid said firmly.

"And when did their care slip?" Julio wanted to know, indicating Risty's sling.

Astrid and Zoe exchanged guilty looks. "No, no, that wasn't their fault," Risty protested. Astrid and Zoe looked up in alarm, as if about to stop her, but she didn't notice and plowed on. "They had no idea Sakura would show up. I didn't either, really, but honestly, it could have turned out much, much worse. I mean, she _was_ trying to _kill_ me."

"What?" Rose and Julio said in unison, both of their smiles vanishing.

Zoe winced. Astrid sank down in her seat.

Risty looked around in confusion, but Rose turned to Zoe and Astrid. "So. This is what you've been avoiding telling me," she said flatly.

"W-Well, we didn't want you to worry, Aunt Rose," Astrid mumbled, looking down guiltily at the table.

"Not _worry_?" Julio repeated, his voice rising. "I think you'd better tell us everything you conveniently left out, and now."

Zoe started to glower. She'd never liked Julio as much as Rose.

"Wait!" Risty exclaimed. "Please, don't be mad at them. I shouldn't have said anything either."

"Risty, this is very important. If your life was in danger, as your parents we have a right to know," Rose said.

"But—" Risty started.

"No, she's right," Zoe cut in. She turned to Rose and Julio. "We were trying to avoid freaking you guys out, but here. Sakura's a psycho-bitch who came to Germany to kill Risty. We don't know why. E-dub said she's got limitations on her dimension-hopping abilities, so we figured we could take her." "E-dub" was Zoe's new nickname for EdwardsWife77. "She's only popped up four times so far. We thought…you know, we could handle her on our own."

Julio looked disapproving. "So not only is someone trying to take my daughter's life, but she could show up here as well, and somehow you thought we shouldn't know about this?" Rose wanted to know.

"Well…I guess." Zoe finally lost her nerve and looked away.

"I can't believe this," Julio growled.

"Please, don't be so upset. Like I said, it could have turned out so much worse," Risty pleaded with her parents.

"Don't try to defend them. They're completely in the wrong here," Julio said firmly.

Risty shot a distressed look at Zoe, who just shrugged back at her in resignation. The happy mood had vanished.

"What else haven't you been telling us?" Rose wanted to know.

* * *

Ed's leg shot out, and Al expertly deflected it with both hands. He then twisted his hands, spinning Ed off-balance and into the air. Ed didn't miss a beat, using his new position to kick Al in the shoulder and break his grip. Both brothers landed hard on the ground.

Al got up first, testing the elbow he'd landed on and wincing. Ed got up a little slower, already flexing his automail. "Break something?" Ed asked.

"No, but I was about to ask you that," Al said, indicating Ed's arm.

"It's okay, just not responding like it should," Ed said.

Together they started to walk to the tree that had been unofficially designated as the rest spot after sparring. Noa was off with Ezekiel and Roy Manne. Her abilities were needed to investigate a lead.

"I noticed that during the fight. Sometimes you'd try to block and it looked almost like you changed your mind at the last minute," Al said.

"I didn't change my mind, I had to compensate. I guess it got waterlogged when I jumped in that river," Ed sighed.

Al nodded as he sat down. Ed sprawled in the shade beside him and heaved a huge breath. "Maybe I'll try taking some of it apart tonight and see if I can do anything. Wanna help?" he asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if you can't put it back together?" Al pointed out.

"I'll have to take that risk. I can't let it just deteriorate over time. Besides, Winry's been causing me pain for years. I've picked up a thing or two from her," Ed said.

Al sighed. "I'll help you, Brother, just to make sure you don't destroy your automail beyond repair."

"You never give me any credit," Ed said as his eyes closed.

Al leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. It didn't take long before Ed's breath evened out, indicating that he'd fallen asleep. Al was glad. His brother had been pushing himself too hard in just about everything since Risty left a week ago. He really needed to slow down and just rest sometimes.

Honestly, though, Al knew it was probably so Ed could keep his mind off Risty. He hadn't said a single word about her, and Al was wondering if he was actively trying to _forget_ her, like last time. Taking his lead, Al and Noa had kept their mouths shut about Risty as well. But there was no mistaking that her absence had created a hole. They'd all become used to the four-person dynamic.

For his part, Al missed her, and wished they'd been able to spar more than once. He also hoped that her family would be able to protect her from Sakura, and help her fight the forces of the Gate. He didn't know if their reach stretched everywhere or was, and he hoped so, dulled if she returned to her modern world. But he hoped she would be all right.

If nothing else, the Gate seemed to have retreated to the back of his mind, which he was grateful for. It seemed unlikely, but maybe they would just give up.

* * *

"…_Ed? Ed! It's you!"_

"_You're here. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine, just fine! Astrid and I made it here just fine. I met my parents, and I saw my house, and everything!"_

"_That sounds great." Ed found himself smiling at her enthusiasm. "Do you remember anything else?"_

"_No, not really. Sometimes things stand out, but I don't know why. And I get the feeling I'm gaining and losing everything. It's like…like my memories are ACTIVELY being wiped as soon as I get them back."_

"_Don't worry. You'll figure something out. There has to be SOME way you can hold onto things, you just have to find it."_

"_I hope so."_

"_So…what's going on? Did something happen?"_

"_It did. Oh, Ed, my mom Rose, and my dad Julio, apparently Zoe and Astrid didn't tell them about Sakura. So when we had dinner tonight, I accidentally said something. There was so much arguing and I just feel bad."_

"_Well, don't. Your parents should know about Sakura if they're going to do anything about it. It's dumb to keep them in the dark."_

"_I guess you're right. It just ruined the mood. Everyone was so happy before, and then it just went to hell."_

"_It's not your fault. It was probably unavoidable."_

"_Maybe."_

"_So, you're asleep now?"_

"_Yeah, in my old room. It feels weird. I have this nightshirt with your face on it, so that's kind of…odd, I guess. And nothing feels like mine, you know? And now I have to get used to all this technology I've been without for so long. Oh, but my mother said she knows a place where I can get physical therapy for my arm."_

"_Really! So you might get your arm back."_

"_Yeah, she looked at it and said it wasn't impossible, but I'd have to work hard and it would hurt. I think I'll be all right with the pain if I can just get my arm working again."_

"_I'm glad. Just remember to keep an eye out for Sakura and be safe. Try to practice the fighting techniques I taught you. And be alert, okay?"_

"_I will, I promise. And…well, this might sound weird, but it seems like things are going to be going kind of well, so…"_

"_So you think you might not be upset enough to reach me after this?"_

"_Maybe. I think_—_I think I'll just try to practice contacting you even when I'm not sad. It hasn't worked before, but I don't want to wish for something bad to happen just to talk to you."_

"_Well of course. But…if this really is it, then…I just want you…to know…"_

"…_What?"_

"_That…that…nothing. I'll try on my end to reach you too, and together we'll figure this out. Sound good?" What a terrible recovery._

"_Okay! This won't be it!" Her presence was fading as her mood improved._

"_Count on it!"_

_She was gone._

Ed turned over in his sleep and sighed.

* * *

Zilo: SO THERE YOU GO! THANKS FOR READINGM, HAVE A NICE DAY!

Zoe: ...What?

Astrid: HANG ON! WHERE'S MY ESTABLISHED PAIRING?

Ed: That better not be the end, there's too many things to wrap up!

Zilo: But...

Ed: DON'T TELL ME THAT'S THE END.

Zilo: ...Well all right. I guess some things need better wrapping up...

Zoe: You think? (sarcasm)

Zilo: Fine, fine! The show's not yet over, see you all next time!


	27. Deadline

OTHERS: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

ZILO: I DUNNO, I'M SORRY! WORK AND STUFF!

OTHERS: NO EXCUSE RAHHHH!

ZILO: GUESS I BETTER GET TO UPDATING HUH? SO THAAAANKS TO **katsekala, kabuki, run4life, CloudEnvyKunoichi, awesome person, cwizumi, Ellenthefox, starlightmint, **AND **Rawrzness Wolf **FOR REVIEWING IN A LOVELY FASHION AND BEING SUPER PATIENT AND EVERYTHING!

OTHERS: SO HEY WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?

ZILO: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

OTHERS: WE'RE YELLING! IN CAPS!

ZILO: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**27: Deadline**

_This…isn't…right!_

_It's not right! It's not right! they chorused._

_How had everything changed so horribly? How had one of their subjects gotten away? They'd realized the loss of the link immediately, and had tried in vain to reach her. It was as if something was blocking them. They only had access to the memories they'd stolen, and even that control seemed to be slipping._

_How could this be? They'd depended on both subjects in order to force one to submit to them. Even the girl, who was easy to control, could break free of them if they did not have the power of her permission. And the boy…well, look how successfully he'd resisted them all this time. They needed to have both of them within easy reach, to pit one against the other, and eventually force one to cave in._

_This was unacceptable. If they were to succeed as planned, they needed a vessel on the dead side of the Gate to supply them with the power they needed. If they wanted guarantees, they needed more than one._

_Consider the circumstances… the more reasonable of them said. There IS still that link our subject has to the Elric boy. It caused them complications before._

_The turbulent railing slowly quieted as they collectively realized this. We can use this to our advantage, the more clever of them explained. We haven't been able to break the link, but we can still manipulate it. We can reacquire our subject._

_In the Gate, there were very few human experiences. But they understood concepts, so the irony of depending on the very thing they wished to destroy didn't escape them._

* * *

"We've found our lead," Roy said.

Ed and Al perked up. "Not Green himself, but some of his accomplices are hiding out in an inn at the edge of town. Thanks to Noa, the innkeeper won't be suspicious of us if we show up again," Roy went on.

"How do we approach this?" Ed wanted to know.

"We'll keep an eye on the place, see if Green shows up. They know what you two look like, so don't go near the place yet," said Roy.

"And if he doesn't?" Al asked.

"If he doesn't show in a week, then we move in. I've already contacted Luludja, and backup is on the way. We'll have the place under round-the-clock surveillance."

Ed leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "This just seems too easy," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe so, but we can't pass up the opportunity," Roy replied.

The three men thought about this for a moment. "Anyway," Roy finally said, standing, "we're having Noa check people in the area, to see if any of them saw Greed. We'll keep you posted, so try to stay available."

"Sure," Ed said.

"Have a good evening," Al added.

After Roy left, the brothers turned to each other. "You think it's a trap?" Al asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ed replied. "They know we're looking for them. Especially since Green's not there. If they aren't gone in a day or two, they're laying in wait, I guarantee it. No one who's on the run just hangs out somewhere for a week."

Al nodded slowly. "Then what should we do?"

Ed leaned forward. "First off, we can't let them know we're onto them, or obviously they'll take off. We can let Luludja's people go in, let them fall for the trap, and catch those goons on their way out."

"But if it's a trap, what if they're planning to kill the people that come after them?" Al asked.

"Not likely. You saw how they were before. They sure as hell like kidnapping people, but the only potentially lethal force used was by Rita, and she wasn't even with them."

"They were planning to kill Noa, though."

Ed waved a hand. "One, they thought she was Risty. Two, it was only a suggestion from Sakura. Three, since they ended up teaming up with _us_ to try and stop Sakura, I doubt that they would have done it anyway. Those guys want to scare people, but they're not interested in killing."

Blinking, Al realized his brother was exactly right. "So we let them think their plan worked, and then catch them when their guard is down?"

Ed put his hand in his chin and thought. Al could see the gears turning in his head. "Brother?"

"Maybe we _don't_ catch them," Ed said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're looking for the bomb, right?" Al nodded. "And so are they. Maybe, instead of taking them down, trying to interrogate them or whatever, we let them think they got away, and we watch them. They must have something, because they're moving. So we let them lead us to it."

Al looked doubtful. "But we don't know for sure if they have a lead. And what if they're doing the same? Watching us and hoping _we_ have a lead?"

"Well then…" Ed grinned mischievously. "We'll have to see who's better at spying on who, then, huh?"

"You're enjoying this," Al accused, eyes narrowed.

Ed just shrugged in response, but he was still grinning.

* * *

Risty woke up, and for a second she had no idea where she was. She stared at the ceiling until it finally came back to her. Home. She was back home with her family.

Sitting up, she looked around the room. _Her_ room. Some parts of it seemed familiar, but the rest was just a big blank blob in her mind. She climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror, peering at her reflection. A confused-looking girl with too long hair, wearing a giant shirt emblazoned with some sports logo. Something on the dresser next to the door caught her eye, and she went over to see a pile of neatly folded clothes that hadn't been there before. Holding them up, she discovered jeans, a floral-print shirt, and underwear.

Twenty minutes later, Risty had showered, dressed, and pulled her hair back as usual. She was starting to get the hang of tying her hair back one-handed, and mentally thanked Ed for showing her how. After putting on her sling and settling her bad arm in it, she left her room and wandered to the kitchen.

Either no one was up, or no one was here. Risty settled on making herself something to eat, and banish the hunger pains away. If she tried hard enough, she'd probably remember how to use a conventional oven.

* * *

The day's sparring practice was cut in half, since Ed and Al were trying to "stay available" as Roy had requested, and they didn't want Noa to be forced to stay in the apartment awaiting a phone call. Al picked up the basket they'd packed their lunch in, watching Ed grimace as he tested his automail. "Still acting weird?" he asked.

"No…yeah, I mean. It's bugging me," Ed said, sounding distracted.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

Ed looked thoughtful a moment longer, then sighed. "Probably nothing. Let's get back."

They headed out of the field and back to the edge of buildings. "Brother, if something's going on…" Al said in his warning tone.

"I know, I know, no more secrets. Just let me see if it goes away. If it doesn't, I'll tell you every sorry detail, all right?"

Al agreed. It was enough of a compromise to satisfy him. Probably just some old ache of Ed's acting up anyway.

* * *

Noa was not too enthusiastic about Ed's plan when she heard it. She had similar concerns to Al's—"Maybe they're staying in one place to watch _us_"—but she also thought it was putting Luludja's group at risk, without even letting them in on the plan.

"We agreed to work with them," she pointed out.

"And we are. But if we tell them what we think, they might mess it up somehow. We need Green's gang to fully believe we've all fallen for it, so they don't get suspicious," Ed argued back.

Noa looked doubtful.

"Look, it's gonna work fine, you'll see," Ed said, but he was frowning. He looked away, as if thinking about something else, and absently rubbed his throat.

"Something wrong?" Al asked.

"Nah, I don't…well…hey, where are those stupid pills of mine?"

Al blinked. "You mean for the chest pains? Are those back?"

Ed got up. "Yeah, and I don't appreciate it."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Rose asked as she pushed open the door, a cup of green tea and some medicine on the tray she held.

"Mmm," Risty said noncommittally, massaging her collarbone.

"Maybe something you ate gave you heartburn. It's been a while since you've eaten some of those things, right?" Rose pointed out.

"Maybe." Risty accepted the tray. "Thanks."

"Let me know if it gets worse, I'll get out my trusty stethoscope and take a look," Rose said with a wink. It was hard to leave her daughter alone, but she could sense that Risty wasn't feeling well and probably wanted some space.

"Is Zoe coming back over today?" Risty asked.

Rose nodded. "And Astrid too. If you're not up to guests…"

"No, no, it'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing," Risty said hastily.

"You don't have to put on a show for us. If you need alone time, just say so," Rose told her.

"I know. It's just…I remember things better when people are around."

"Oh." Rose's smile lost some of its luster. Somehow, that statement made her sad, when it should have had the opposite effect.

"Just let me rest for a little bit and I'll be right out," Risty assured her, twisting open the bottle of medicine.

* * *

"_They're still there, so we're going to strike in two days. I'm meeting the back-up at the train station."_

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want us along?" Al asked.

"_No, we can't risk tipping them off at any point. We need you two to keep a safe distance, but remain alert, in case they get by us somehow," _Roy said.

That fit almost too perfectly into Ed's plans. Al just felt like this was all going to go south somehow, but he tried not to think or say that.

Speaking of his brother, the return of those chest pains was surprising, and weird. What had brought them on now? Maybe it was stress-related. Either way, they'd made Ed a lot grumpier since they'd resurfaced three days ago. Al worried that Ed was pushing himself too hard again.

As if on cue, Ed appeared in the front room, looking like he'd just risen from a nap. _"We'll be over tomorrow to go over the plan more thoroughly with you and Edward," _Roy went on.

"Okay," Al said.

"_See you then."_

Al hung up the phone and approached his brother, who had flopped on the couch with a sigh. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ugh," was Ed's response, half-sitting, half-lying on the couch like he was boneless.

"Did you start taking the medicine again?"

"Yeah."

"Any help?"

"No."

Reaching out, Al felt Ed's forehead, then yanked his hand back in surprise. "Brother—you're burning up!"

"I'm just a little hot," Ed protested unconvincingly.

"You are _not_! You need to get into bed right now and rest," Al said firmly.

Ed gave Al a half-glare. "I'm _fine_. I've just been too cooped up or something."

Al shook his head. "No. We're not starting this again. Brother, you're going to get in bed, and you're not getting out until I see some improvement."

Ed sighed through his nose, but finally nodded. Al looked relieved as he helped his brother off the couch.

* * *

"Oh, poor Risty," Astrid said, feeling her cousin's forehead.

"Did you pick up some 1920s bug or something?" Zoe added.

Risty rubbed her forehead and shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel awful," she mumbled into her half-empty mug of tea. She was sitting at the breakfast nook, with Zoe and Astrid on either side of her, offering up all the remedies they could think of: lozenges, tea, medicine, compresses, and bad advice.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, Risty still had on her nightshirt and was swaddled in a robe. She'd sort-of pulled her hair back, but not very well, and its disheveled appearance only added to her sick look. She slowly unwrapped another lozenge, her eyes half-open. "I don't know what it is, but nothing seems to help," she said.

"What's Aunt Rose say?" Astrid asked.

"She says it might be just a fever, but some of the symptoms are weird. Like the…like the chest pains." Risty gestured vaguely at her chest.

"So are you gonna go to the doctor, then?" Astrid asks.

"Mom wants to see if anything happens first. She's keeping an eye on me, but if it gets worse she wants to go to the hospital…" Risty trailed off, as if talking was too tiring. She pushed the mug of tea back for space and rested her head on her folded arms.

Astrid worriedly rubbed Risty's back, while Zoe listlessly sifted through the items on the nook. "Did she say when she'd be back?" Zoe asked Astrid.

"Yeah, a few minutes. She's just going to the pharmacy for some more stuff," Astrid answered.

Zoe sighed through her nose. "I don't like this. She just got back, and suddenly she's sick? Something's up."

"Like what? You think maybe she's…time-travel-sick? Like some people get seasick?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. But I feel like E-dub can help us figure this out. Let's get in touch with her," Zoe said firmly.

"Okay. Let's get Risty back in bed first, and I'll fire up the computer."

* * *

"_Sick_?" Ezekiel repeated.

Al nodded. "I think it might be a fever, but we don't know."

Roy sighed, his arms crossed. "Not the best time to get sick," he said.

"Will he be all right?" Ravi asked.

"I…I'm hoping so," Al said. "And I know this messes up the plan. Brother's upset about it too, but he just couldn't do his best like this."

"No, of course, and we wouldn't ask him to put his health at further risk," Ravi assured him.

Ezekiel shook his head. "We'll adapt. Someone can take Ed's place as backup."

"Sounds good, I'll take it," Roy said, raising a hand like he was in class.

Ezekiel and Ravi looked surprised. "Are you sure? There won't be a lot of action," Ravi pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure. Alphonse and I need to catch up anyway," Roy said, giving Al a significant look.

* * *

"_You're sick too? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."_

"_Yeah. Did you catch something? Or maybe I caught something?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm not liking this. First those stupid chest pains come back, now this."_

"_Chest pains?"_

"_Oh, did I never tell you about those? I don't know how I forgot, I had them for three damn years…"_

"_Three YEARS? Wait, and then they went away, and now they're back?"_

"_Yeah. Wait. This is too…coincidental."_

"_Are they…because of me?"_

"_No. Not directly, I don't think. But those three years I had them, well, you weren't there. And all of a sudden, one day they just stopped."_

"_When?"_

"_Hmmm…maybe six months ago?"_

"…_Six months ago I got out of the Gate."_

"_That's right. And I didn't know it then, but I do know."_

"_And now I leave and they show up again, and we both get sick. Does that mean we have to be in the same dimension, or we get sick?"_

"_That's what it's starting to look like. And I don't know about you, but I've been getting worse."_

"_I have too. I…so we're going to DIE?"_

"_I don't know. I hope not. Maybe we'll just feel really awful."_

"_But for the rest of our lives?"_

"_I…I don't know." Ed hated that he didn't have the answers, especially since Risty sounded so upset._

"_Then…that…I…then I have to come back."_

_Ed was thinking along similar lines, but hearing the defeat in her voice hurt worse than any mystery illness. He wanted to assure her, tell her to stay with her family, that they'd find a way, but he couldn't lie to her. It would only make things worse._

"_Everyone will be sad." She sounded ready to cry._

"_Risty, if you want to stay, and see if it gets better…it's not likely, but maybe we're reading this wrong."_

"_No. I can't sacrifice you_—_and me too I guess_—_just so I can be selfish. You have things you need to do."_

"_Don't say that. Don't make your decisions all based on what I want and need."_

"_Then what? I just stay and kill us both? You want me to be that selfish? Well I can't, I'm sorry!" Now she sounded angry as well._

"_You're willing to give up your family that easily?" he shot back._

"_No! I_—_just_—_"_

_Ed said nothing as she broke off, then burst into tears. "It's not fair! I just got home! I'm finally starting to remember things! Why does this_—_have to happen? Why_—_does something terrible ALWAYS have to happen?"_

_Her words finally dissolved into sobs. Ed wished he could reach her; she always seemed to take comfort in hugs._

* * *

**EdwardsWife77: **That doesn't sound good. It's not natural.  
**redrosemedic: **Not natural how?  
**EdwardsWife77: **It sounds like her connection with Ed Elric acting up. It's possible that the trip back did something to the link, and now it's malfunctioning, for lack of a better term.  
**ZiloTheStrange: **okay, but what do we do?  
**redrosemedic: **Is there a way to repair it?  
**EdwardsWife77:** Without being able to safely sever the link, there might not be.  
**redrosemedic: **Then what happens?  
**EdwardsWife77: **It depends on how severe the problem is. Considering how quickly she got sick, we might need to come up with a solution soon.  
**redrosemedic: **Or…?  
**EdwardsWife77: **Or we're talking fatalities.  
**EdwardsWife77: **I'm sorry, I should have said it more gently.  
**EdwardsWife77: **But I want to be straight with you. The fact is that either their link is going haywire, or someone's doing something to it. which means we can't take forever to come up with a plan of action. this IS life or death.  
**EdwardsWife77: **If you need time to digest this, please. But don't take forever.  
**redrosemedic:** No, I'm all right. Just tell us what we can do now.  
**EdwardsWife77: **Right now, there's only one option. Send her back.  
**ZiloTheStrange: **but we just got her back!  
**EdwardsWife77: **And you're going to lose her again either way. So decide: do you want her alive in another dimension, or dead in yours?**  
ZiloTheStrange: **you're heartless!  
**EdwardsWife77: **I'm realistic.  
_ZiloTheStrange has logged off.  
_**redrosemedic: **So that's the only way to save Risty's life.  
**EdwardsWife77: **Maybe not, but it's the only option we have.  
**EdwardsWife77: **I'm sorry.  
**redrosemedic: **No, don't be. I appreciate your straightforwardness.  
**redrosemedic: **You should consider that tactic more often.  
**EdwardsWife77: **lol  
_EdwardsWife77 has logged off.  
_**redrosemedic: **You like to take off whenever I bring these things up.  
_EdwardsWife77 is offline. Would you like to leave a message?  
_**redrosemedic: **Next time, would you tell me your name?  
_EdwardsWife77 is offline. Would you like to leave a message?_

* * *

Al put his hand on Ed's forehead again. It felt like someone had set a fire in Ed's skull. "You're getting worse," he said worriedly.

Ed just groaned through his nose, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Noa's going to stay with you today while Roy and I go to the inn," Al told him.

Ed didn't respond. Al replaced the damp cloth on Ed's forehead, shifting it down to cover Ed's eyes as well, and pulled the covers up around him. It was only when he was leaving the room that he heard a faint "Al…"

Al turned around. "Yes, Brother?"

Ed said nothing for a moment, and Al wondered if he'd fallen asleep. But he spoke again. "Be careful."

Smiling, Al turned back to the door. "I will."

* * *

"Nice of you to let the rest of them in on your little plan," Roy commented, driving the car one-handed.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Al looked embarrassed. "Well…Brother believed that if everyone knew, then they might tip Green's people off as well," he explained.

"I understand the rationale, but it still wasn't your best idea. They might take more risks to ensure they capture those jokers, not knowing they're just supposed to be decoys," Roy said.

"I'm sorry."

Roy shrugged. "There's an old French saying…_C'est la vie_. Such is life. Sometimes to take down the bad guys, you do questionable things. Luludja might not agree with me, but bear in mind that I don't disagree with you and Ed's plan."

"You…don't?" Al said in surprise. "But you were just saying—"

"I might not like the way he operates sometimes, but more often than not your brother seems to have the right idea. If I'm right, and I usually am, at some point he's going to butt heads with the others, especially Luludja. You're all on the same page now, but that will probably change soon. So accept your allies where you can get them."

Al blinked. "You really think so?"

"Yep."

"And…you're one of our allies, is that what you're saying?"

"You got it." Roy slowed to turn a corner.

Al thought about this for a moment. Somehow he wasn't surprised at this. Back in their home world, Colonel Mustang had been annoying—to Ed at least—but he had stood by them no matter what. Some things were drastically different here, but it seemed that a few things had stayed the same. Al just hoped Ed wouldn't allow his dislike of his former colonel to color an alliance with Roy Manne.

"If this works, we're going to start moving around again," Al said.

"Just let me know," Roy said.

* * *

Julio objected. Zoe objected. Astrid objected through tears. They argued about it for almost a whole day, on and off. Every time it seemed like the argument was winding down, someone would look at someone else, and it would start over.

Julio did not want to believe some shadowy person on the internet knew what was best for his daughter. Zoe insisted that they not do something so drastic, that maybe it was something modern medicine would fix. Astrid just didn't want to.

Rose held firm against all three. She responded, she debated, she argued, she yelled, she cried, she shot down objections. And when it got too loud, she demanded quiet so Risty could rest in her room in peace.

"I don't understand how you can be for this!" Julio said at one point. "This means we'll never she her again! She's our daughter!"

"And I would rather she be someplace where I can't see her, but I know she is alive and well, than here where I can touch her and agonize over how soon she'll die!" Rose responded hotly.

"And just how do you know she'll be 'alive and well' there in that other dimension? That girl is still out there wanting to kill her! And who knows what else there is that we don't know about!"

"You think I didn't realize that? You think I didn't try to find a way out through this? You think it's somehow _easy_ for me to give up my daughter, to not have the ability to protect her? It's obvious she's getting worse!" Rose yelled.

"But _why_? Why this?" Astrid wailed.

"Why would you force me to watch her die?" Rose yelled directly at Julio.

Julio fell silent as Rose put her face in her hands. They didn't continue for a few moments, so the only sound in the room was Astrid's sniffling.

"There's no good choice," Zoe mumbled from where her face was buried into her arms.

Julio sighed heavily and sank down on the couch next to Rose. "We just got her back," he said, sounding as if he was throwing out a last defense.

"I know," Rose said.

"We don't even know if she'll really be safe."

Rose nodded.

"We'll never see her again," Astrid hiccupped.

Zoe sniffed loudly, betraying the fact that she was crying behind her arms.

"This can't be the only way," Julio said.

"We have to do what we can for our daughter," Rose said quietly.

"It's not fair," Astrid said in a crackly voice.

Zoe lifted her head, revealing her tearstained face. "So that's just it? We're just—just giving up?"

"No, Zoe, we're not giving up. We're giving Risty the last chance we can," Rose said.

Zoe's face looked like she wanted to deny that, reject it and come up with another idea. But she just put her face back down in her arms.

* * *

Roy parked the car six blocks away from the inn. "All right," Roy said. "The others are stationed in key places in a five block radius around the inn. If we're going to pull this off right, we need to stay out of their sight as well as Green's."

Al nodded. "Is there a specific time they're going to move in?"

Roy checked his pocket watch. "In about an hour. So if Green's people know about the trap, they should be moving pretty soon."

"Do you think they know?" Al asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It seems like they're often a step ahead of us."

"Yeah," Al agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, eyes turned in the direction of the inn. "So you and your brother, you're pretty close, yeah?" Roy said after a few minutes.

"That's right," Al agreed with a smile.

"It's good. Sometimes people take family for granted. It seems like you two have seen your fair share of the hard side of the world."

"And then some. Believe it or not, what we're doing now feels pretty tame compared to how things used to be," Al said.

"Huh." Roy looked thoughtful.

"Sometimes I do wonder, though, if Brother will get to the point where he doesn't need me as much." Al winced regretfully as soon as the last word left his mouth. He hadn't meant to say all that, at least not to this Roy. Somehow he'd forgotten exactly where he was, and which Roy he was talking to.

If Roy Manne seemed surprised to hear such a personal admission, he didn't show it. Instead, while still watching the road ahead, he said, "I don't think you have too much to worry about. The two of you are too effective a team to drift apart so easily."

Al felt a relieved smile spread across his face. He knew of course that Ed would always love him, but sometimes it seemed like Ed was taking great strides towards the future, while Al struggled to play catch-up.

An audible and familiar click wiped the smile off his face, and he turned to face Roy in alarm. Roy looked as impassive as ever, as if the barrel of a gun wasn't an inch from his temple.

"We meet again, you bastard," said Rita Steinglocke.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street, her weapons concealed beneath a black jacket. She was pretty certain she'd calculated correctly. EdwardsWife77 didn't know that'd she stolen—er, _borrowed_—another chain letter to make things a little easier this time. She promised herself she'd put it back before he found out.

The crowds of people were starting to get thicker. Sakura nodded. She was pretty close. She joined the line at the entrance and tried not to look like she planned on murdering anyone inside. A movement caught her eye for some reason, and she saw a quick flash of something—or maybe some_one_—that seemed familiar, but it was lost in the crowds before she could get a good look.

When she reached the ticket counter, she paid exact change, and the man clamped a plastic bracelet around her wrist. "Enjoy the fair," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, heading in.

* * *

ZILO: UNTIL NEXT TIME!

OTHERS: NO REALLY, YOU'RE YELLING.

ZILO: WHAT?


	28. Cold Blooded Killers

Zilo: ...

Others: ...

Ed: Excuse, please...

Zilo: Um...I got a new Xbox...

Zoe: (sighs)

Zilo: But I'm back now! So thanks to** Rawrzness Wolf, Ellenthefox, katsekala, LeFay Strent, angelbeets, KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi, CloudEnvyKunoichi, Asj Johnson, Rokuchuchu, **and **starlightmint72 **for reviewing and once again being awesome patient people!

Astrid: If they kill you we aren't liable, right?

Zilo: HZHSHHHZHSHHHH! Next chapter time!

* * *

**28: Cold-Blooded Killers**

"Hello, Rita," Roy said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut your mouth," Rita said shortly. "I ought to pull the trigger right now."

"That would be slightly detrimental to the mission at hand," Roy commented.

"Oh, so you're still working with Luludja's people? I thought they would have kicked someone like _you_ out by now."

"Maybe, but I'm so irresistibly charming."

"Don't remind me," Rita almost growled, pressing the gun barrel against Roy's temple. She glanced briefly at Al, who was frozen in his seat, before returning her full glare to Roy. "Out of the car," she said to Al.

Al slowly opened the door and got out. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"The gun should be a clue," Roy said.

"I told you to shut your mouth." Rita started to walk around the car, keeping her gun aimed at Roy all the while. "You and I are going for a drive, Mr. Manne."

"Like I said, we're a little busy here. If you'd like to come back in a couple of hours and put a hole in my brain…"

A sudden scream nearby startled them all and drew their attention. Roy acted fast, yanking the gun out of Rita's hand. Rita started and tried to grab it back, but Roy had already flipped it over and now pointed it at her, though it was upside-down.

"Oh, so you'll pull the trigger with your pinky?" Rita asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it's not impossible."

"You always were full of tricks, Mr. Manne."

"And you full of venom, Miss Steinglocke."

"Guys, someone _screamed_ nearby. Something might be going on," Al cut in.

"We're supposed to be watching out for Green's gang," Roy reminded him.

"That might have something to do with it!" Al pointed out.

"Good point. Well, Rita? Will you allow us to see if there's a distressed damsel in need of rescuing nearby?"

"You've got the gun," Rita reminded him, glaring.

"Just don't try to take it."

* * *

Rose was the last one to say her goodbyes to Risty. Even though her daughter had apparently lost complete consciousness a few hours ago, everyone had taken a turn. Rose sat by Risty's bedside, holding her hand, committing every feature to memory. She cycled through memories of her daughter growing up, touching on the highest highs and the more memorable parts of everyday life. She thought again and again of the last time she'd seen Risty, on that fateful night at the dinner table.

Slowly, Rose leaned over so she could press her forehead to Risty's and closed her eyes, squeezing out tears. "I will always love you," she whispered.

The only response was Risty's even breathing.

A few minutes later, the others returned. Astrid's eyes were still red, and she sniffled again. "Okay, Aunt Rose," she said.

Rose stood up. "All right, then. Let's not delay this any longer."

Zoe, who hadn't said much since the argument finally fizzled that evening, turned abruptly. "Dammit, I don't want to watch this," she said, stalking out of the room.

Astrid looked ready to cry again, but Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll need your strength too, Astrid." Rose looked up at Julio, who seemed to be memorizing Risty's face as well. "Dear?"

"I'm not leaving. I want to see it this time," he said.

Rose nodded.

Astrid slowly sat down in the chair next to Risty's bed and took her cousin's hand. In her lap she held Risty's suitcase, carefully re-packed with everything it had held before, and a few extras. She gripped her chainletter in her free hand tightly. "Aunt Rose, Uncle Julio, I'm really, really sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault, Astrid," Rose said, linking hands with Julio.

Astrid nodded tearfully, then turned to look at Risty. "O-Okay, cuz, let's go back…"

A shimmer, a sense of change, and both girls were gone. Rose looked at the empty bed and finally let herself break down. She turned and buried her face in Julio's chest, and he hugged her tightly.

Outside the room, Zoe, who had slumped down to the floor with her chin on her knees, stared at the opposite wall, sick of crying.

* * *

Al headed down the alley carefully. Roy was about half a block behind with Rita, keeping an eye out behind them. Al really hoped Rita didn't try to hurt Roy, especially with all this going on.

If his calculations were right, the scream originated in the next block. Al reached the end of the alley and peered out. He was in a back street, and no one seemed to be around. Al took a few steps out of the alley, keeping an eye out.

A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into a doorway directly to his left. "Don't move!" a voice hissed. Al looked back wildly and saw Noa, a finger to her lips.

"Noa?" Al whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here—"

Noa shook her head quickly and pointed. Al peered around the doorway and saw Green and Marhilda heading their way at a leisurely pace. He saw the need for complete silence now, and nodded.

"…there were probably twenty of them just on my side. You should have seen it, Marda," Green was saying as they walked.

Marda laughed. "Those idiots. I can't believe they thought they could sneak up on us. What do they think we are?"

"Very stupid, I suppose," Green said.

Al risked a quick glance back down the alley and saw that Roy and Rita had made themselves disappear. He felt relieved.

"Do you think Windig and Stein and Kingsley made it out all right?" Marda asked.

"If not, they need to toughen up anyway. We'll keep tabs on the goons and see if they start talking about catching those three."

"And the Elrics and their girlfriends?"

"They won't leave as long as we're here. I wouldn't be surprised if we're both watching each other, waiting for the other to find a lead," said Green.

Al held his breath. He glanced at Noa, who looked back at him wide-eyed. They'd been right! Green's gang was watching them for a lead too.

"How long do you think it'll take before they notice we aren't there?" Marda asked.

"Who knows," Green said with a shrug and a grin.

They continued down the street, unhurried and unafraid. Al marveled at their lack of urgency. They must have really felt in control. He waited until they had turned a corner and were out of sight, then turned to Noa. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the apartment watching Brother."

"I was, but then he woke up, and he left," Noa said.

"_Left_? What do you mean?"

"Just that. He bolted out of bed, grabbed his coat and shoes and ran out the door. He didn't even get his gloves or put his hair up," Noa said.

Al thought about this. His relief at Ed's apparently being better was spoiled by his confusion over such a thing. He couldn't figure out what would make Ed leave in such a hurry. "He didn't say anything?" he asked.

Noa shook her head.

"That worries me. Maybe he's delirious. Which way did he go?"

"This way, I think. I was trying to find him."

"He better not have gone to the inn thinking he could help somehow," Al said in a warning tone.

Noa looked worried as well as they stepped out of the doorway.

* * *

_We got her! She's returned!_

_This was good. This made them realize that they had been wasting far too much time. If they weren't careful, she might leave again, or something else equally inconvenient might happen._

_The time for planning is over, everyone._

_We start NOW._

_Hooray!_

* * *

Astrid was expecting to open her eyes and find herself back in cold, drab Germany, with Risty somewhere near. She was not expecting to find herself alone in a dark room. On one wall was a square of TV screens, all different sizes, most of them tuned to static. A few of them were active and seemed to be connected to security cameras in rooms.

Lost for a moment in curiosity, Astrid moved closer, examining the active screens and the people they were recording. A tall, pale girl with messy dark hair edging her finger towards an exposed wire in a lamp cord. A slightly muscular girl with frizzy light brown hair trying to fit a sneaker on the foot of her prosthetic leg. Two redheads, a tall, skinny boy and a shorter, heavier girl, piling furniture against a door. Who were these people? Why were they being monitored?

"Astrid." It was said in a way meant to prevent startling her, but it did anyway. She gasped and spun around. "Who's there?" she yelled.

A click, then a few fluorescent lights started to flicker on over their heads. The figure responsible for scaring her approached the other side of the TV wall, so the light fell on their face better. Astrid blinked at the unfamiliar…boy? girl? whoever, with shoulder-length black hair and glasses dressed in a tank top and black jeans.

"Who are you?" Astrid wanted to know. Then, in a rush, "Where is this? Where's my cousin? What did you do with her? How did you know my name?"

"Just calm down," the figure said, its voice masculine enough that Astrid decided it was a guy. "Your cousin's in Ancient Germany, as she calls it, and Ed Elric's about to pick her up. And this is…well, it's Headquarters."

"Headquarters? What are you talking ab— why did you bring me here?" Astrid cut off her own question in her haste for answers.

"Sorry. I wasn't planning to intercept you so abruptly, but it's an emergency, and the other agents won't be back in time to help," he said.

"Now you just sound like a loon," Astrid said firmly.

"Would it help if I said you need to go save your cousin's life?"

"Wh-what? From what? What's wrong? I just saw her! She was unconscious, but EdwardsWife77 said if we took her back she would get better—"

"I know what I said, and it's right for this instance at least. But Sakura's re-emerged in her past. Quite far back in her past, actually, and we need someone on her right now," the guy said firmly.

Astrid was speechless with confusion.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll explain better when you bring Sakura back to me. Here." The guy shoved a piece of paper in her hands. "This will help. You've been wearing out the one I already gave you. This one instantly transports anything away up to nineteen feet in any direction. Just don't transport yourself into a wall, please."

Astrid dumbly opened the paper and saw a familiar squiggle of nonsense that shimmered on the page like glitter ink.

"Now, bring Sakura back here and we'll work on getting her to stop trying to murder your cousin," the guy said.

"How will I get back here? I don't know where this place is," Astrid managed to say, her mind shifting gears to focus on the singular goal. She'd wade through the questions and concerns later.

"Just catch Sakura. Grab her somewhere and make sure you've got a firm grip. I'll handle bringing you both here," the guy said.

"Okay. But there'd better be some awesome explanations when I get back," Astrid said, clutching the paper tight.

"There will, I promise."

Astrid disappeared again in a shimmer, and EdwardsWife77 heaved a huge sigh. He rummaged in a file cabinet next to the door until he came up with a remote, and started to mess with the TV screens, trying to get better reception on one of them.

* * *

"But why would Ed be out here?" Roy wanted to know.

"Um…" Al and Noa exchanged a glance. "It might be the fever," Noa offered.

"If he is, it would seem to me that it's better if more people are out looking for him then," Roy pointed out.

"Well, yes, but…someone has to follow Green and make sure he doesn't get away, right?" Al offered. He was relieved that Roy hadn't taken cover close enough to hear Green and Marda talking, or he would know Green wasn't actually going anywhere.

"I suppose…you're sure you two can find him?"

"Oh, sure. We're all used to looking out for each other like this," Al said quickly.

Roy nodded then. "All right. We'll stay on Green's trail. But try to let me know if you need any help."

"Since you said 'we'll' I'm guessing I'll be brought along on this stealth mission," Rita put in, arms crossed.

"It'll be just like old times," Roy told her.

"I don't ever recall you dragging me along at gunpoint."

"With some improvements, then."

"Are you sure _you'll_ be all right?" Al asked, unable to be unconcerned.

Roy shrugged and smiled. "Go on after your brother. We'll be fine."

Al nodded, then motioned to Noa, and the two of them headed down the street in a direction leading away from Green and heading, they hoped, towards wherever Ed had taken off to.

"Are you _sure _Ed didn't say anything at all?" Al asked.

Noa nodded. "I had thought…maybe he was waking from a nightmare and thought he was still in it. I tried to touch him, but he moved too quickly," she said, sounding regretful.

"It's okay. We'll find Brother," Al assured her. _And then hopefully, we'll find out why he took off in the first place._

* * *

Rita may have complained, but she understood when it was necessary for stealth. She reluctantly but quietly kept pace with Roy as they tracked Green and Marda. The trail was long and winding, and Green and Marda's leisurely pace made it difficult to keep from running right into them.

Finally, though, after what seemed like hours of tracking, it paid off. Green and Marda made their way down several twisting back streets, then to the back door of an abandoned storefront, where Green rapped out a pattern. The door opened a crack, enough for whoever was inside to see Green's face, then opened wider.

"So, you made it out after all," Green said as he stepped inside. A woman's voice answered, and though Roy couldn't tell what she said, he guessed it was Windig by the way Rita's eyes narrowed.

Marda paused on her way in and looked up and down the alley, causing Roy and Rita to crouch down lower behind the stack of crates they'd taken cover behind. Seeming satisfied, Marda went in, and the door closed behind her.

"Hmm," Roy said, thinking.

"Well? Are you satisfied?" Rita huffed.

"I suppose so. Let's go back to the base and report in."

"What! No, you can go on your own. I'm not going back there," Rita said.

Roy got to his feet, and offered her a hand up. "Just because you stubborn Steinglockes left on bad terms doesn't mean Luludja hasn't forgiven you," he said. "Besides, I could use your help convincing them to try again after their recent horrendous failure."

"I'm not a part of you anymore, you know that," Rita replied, standing without his assistance. Roy started to walk back the way they had come, and she automatically fell into step behind him, still arguing. "And I don't care what you say—there's no way they'll _all _be eager to see me."

"Maybe, maybe not. But since when do we grown-ups run from uncomfortable situations?" Roy said.

"I don't appreciate your implication."

"Listen, there's not a neutral anymore. There never really was. Those people your sister associates with are trying to get their hands on a very dangerous weapon, and we need all the help we can get to prevent it. You've got to admit, it's a lot harder trying to track something down on your own."

Rita started. "So you knew I was still looking for it too?"

"Of course. Just because you were mad at us didn't mean you'd ignore your conscience."

"It was mostly you I was mad at."

"I meant it when I said I was sorry. I wasn't really looking to settle down, and I'm still not. And I'd bet my wardrobe that you don't want to be just a housewife either."

Rita was quiet as they emerged onto a main street. "That's not all I was mad about," she finally said.

Roy stopped and turned to her. "I know. But saying 'I'm sorry' didn't seem to cover that very well. If it were my father, it wouldn't have."

Rita's shoulders slumped down just a little bit. Roy put his hands in his pockets and heaved a sigh. Finally he withdrew the gun from a pocket and held it out to her, handle-first. "So, the emergency's over. If you're really hell-bent on revenge…"

She took the gun back, checked to ensure Roy hadn't emptied out the bullets while she wasn't looking, and when she confirmed it was still loaded, closed it and stuffed it into her hip holster. "Revenge is a difficult way to live all the time," she commented.

"So I hear," Roy said, turning around and starting in the direction of the temporary base.

* * *

Sakura was beginning to wonder if she'd miscalculated the year when she finally spotted her. Her heart did a little jump at seeing the tiny preschooler, standing on a picnic table to try and see over the crowds, her hair pulled into two pigtails and tied with blue and white ribbons. She looked cute, and like she was starting to realize she was lost without understanding how dangerous that was.

"Mommy?" the 4-year-old Risty said to the crowd, looking confused.

Sakura started towards the table, cutting around people who got in the way. Little Risty stood on her tiptoes but still couldn't see over the crowd. Sakura reached the table, and Risty seemed to sense her presence and turned.

Sakura extended a hand. "I'll help you find your mommy," she lied.

"_Sakura! Mom said don't be late! We'll be laaate!"_

Her heart clenched when her sister's voice rang in her mind. She'd been so full of life and energy all the time. And in an instant, it had all been taken away. By this monster before her.

_This is a monster. She is a monster._

She didn't look very monstrous as she eyed Sakura, like someone who'd heard the "don't talk to strangers" lecture and was wondering if it applied to teenage girls as well.

"Do you know my mommy?" Risty finally asked.

Sakura nodded, her free hand straying for her holster. In a blink she could whisk Risty away somewhere quiet, and destroy her, long before she could turn into the monster that destroyed Sakura's life.

"_Actually, it's funny. According to our latest working theory, time doesn't seem to work that way."_

Why was one of EdwardsWife's stupid lectures coming to mind now?

"_It's sort of like using one of the time-manipulation chain letters makes an alternate timeline. You know, like that whole a-decision-splits-into-two-universes theory. Only thing is, we're stuck in this timeline, so we can do all the alterations we want_—_we never get to see the results."_

"_Well that sounds like a stupid theory," Sakura scoffed._

_EdwardsWife just shrugged and smiled. "Well, maybe it's all horse manure. That's why it's a theory."_

It was just a theory. Surely if she destroyed the monster now, her brother and sister would never have been killed.

"Do you know the secret word? I can give you a hint, but you have to say it, or I'm supposed to yell that you're a stranger and I don't know you," Risty said.

Sakura couldn't believe she was wavering. But maybe it was the thought of killing a four-year-old girl in cold blood that made her wonder if she was going too far.

Before she could make up her mind, Risty simply vanished in front of her. Sakura was experienced enough to feel the disturbed air shimmer's direction, and whirled to see none other than Astrid holding Risty in one arm.

"D-Do you know the secret word?" Risty quavered, starting to look scared.

"Pineapple peanut butter," Astrid said firmly, eyes locked on Sakura.

Risty brightened. "You know Mommy! I'm lost."

"I know, cuz, we're gonna get you to her nice and safe," Astrid said.

"Put her down, Astrid," Sakura said.

"_No_, Sakura," Astrid hissed. "What kind of monster tries to kill a four-year-old? I don't care what you think Risty did to you, that's depraved, you sick freak."

Sakura flinched. "How dare you!" she shouted. "You don't know what she's done to me!" The few feet between them quickly started to clear as fair-goers realized they were in the midst of an argument.

"Oh, so that gives you the right to go around _murdering toddlers_? No kind of vengeance is worth that! That's the kind of filth you can't just wash off!"

"I have to avenge them. I _have_ to try to save them," Sakura ground out.

"I don't _care_!" Astrid shouted. People paused, then gave them an even wider berth. Some whispering started up. "You think whoever you're trying to avenge would want to hear how you _saved_ them by shooting a defenseless child? How many ways do you want me to say it? It's murder! Murder of a little girl!"

Sakura's fists clenched, shaking. "I know. I know, but…"

"But nothing! It's wrong! Nothing you say can make it sound right! _Nothing_!"

"Excuse me," said a security officer, approaching where others feared to tread. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Officer, we're rehearsing for a play. But if you would be helpful enough…" Astrid, without taking her eyes off Sakura, let Risty down to the ground and edged her over to the officer. "This is Risty May Fernandez, and she's lost. Her parents are Rose and Julio, same last name. They're probably harassing the nearest officer right now."

"No!" Sakura burst out, lunging forward. She didn't know if she could really take a child's life, but she couldn't bear to see the option snatched away before she made up her mind.

Astrid jumped in her way and grabbed her arm. Before Sakura could twist it away, Astrid pulled her into a forceful bear hug with her long arms. "I got her!" she yelled, as the officer protectively pulled Risty away while radioing for backup and people started to murmur and gasp. "Wherever you are, I got her! Beam us up, consnark it!"

Sakura realized what was happening, and snapped her eyes shut. She had to teleport away. She felt the familiar stirrings in her stomach, though it had been a long time since she'd eaten her chain letter, but the sounds and smells changed so abruptly, she knew she'd been out-matched for speed. Her guess was confirmed when Astrid immediately released her and shoved her away like she was walking lung cancer.

"Sakura…" A disappointed sigh. "When I told you to go get Risty, at no point did I add 'and kill her, while you're at it.'"

She resignedly opened her eyes and saw she was in the TV room now, with Astrid and EdwardsWife. Even though she could sense that it was all starting to unravel, she still fought. "You were _there_," she said. "You saw what she did!"

"What you saw and what happened were completely different," EdwardsWife said. "We've been gathering reports, and if you bothered to _listen_, you'd know that yourself. And now this—were you really going to shoot a four-year-old?"

"Well…I…" Sakura didn't know the answer. Would she have had the guts to go through with it?

EdwardsWife shook his head slowly, as if he was disappointed, and Sakura started to feel like she was being reprimanded by the principal.

"So…you _are_ EdwardsWife77?" Astrid asked him.

He glanced at her, then smiled a little. "I am. Sorry I couldn't introduce myself to you properly."

"It's okay. I've been wanting to punch you in the face for a little while, so it was probably for the best," Astrid said.

EdwardsWife shrugged. "I've heard that a lot. I've got a friend who probably wants to do the same to me right now."

"So you'll arrest Sakura and put her in the brig or something now?" Astrid asked. "Risty's okay? She's safe?"

Sakura squeezed her fists even tighter. She wondered if she could teleport herself out of here before EdwardsWife reacted. Unfortunately, she knew his reflexes were even faster than hers.

"If it were that simple, I'd give it a try. However, we don't have letter-proof brigs around here. I'll need to change Sakura's mind," EdwardsWife said, looking directly at Sakura.

"You won't," Sakura said stubbornly. "I'll never—_never_—change my mind about that monster!"

Astrid glared. "You keep calling my cousin names and you'll make a monster out of _me_," she said threateningly.

"Ladies," EdwardsWife said warningly. "Astrid, I'm going to send you back home so you can tell everyone there that returning Risty was successful, and you foiled a second attempt on her life, and that I'm dealing with the root of the problem." Astrid glanced at him uncertainly, but nodded. "And Sakura, you're going to be coming with me."

* * *

_What are you doing?_

Al paused, feeling confusion first, then a sense of dread. It was them again. _I'm trying to find my brother,_ he thought back, hoping he could hold them at bay. He and Noa had split up to cover the square block, and were going to meet back up at the upcoming intersection.

_There is no time for that._

_What do you mean? _he asked.

_We have been far too patient and lenient with you. You approached us with a deal, and we agreed. You have not fulfilled your part._

_I…I can't…_

_We've no time for your indecision! You make your choice now or we make it for you!_

Al felt his heart thudding in his chest.

_You or her? Decide NOW!_

* * *

_Where…am I? she wondered, feeling like she'd been asleep too long.  
_

_You're with us._

_With us! Where you belong!_

_No! she panicked. This was the last place she wanted to be. Let me out of here!_

_But you belong to us now, they argued with childlike intensity. The other one gave you to us in exchange for his own freedom. This is where you belong now._

…_Al…traded me…?_

_Yes! You're ours again! they chorused._

_She didn't know. She was scared to think that it was really true. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Al would never do such a thing. He'd never give up on her like that. I don't believe you! she shouted._

_They burst into laughter, as if she was being silly._

_It's not true! Al would never…_

_Then why are you here? they challenged._

_She didn't know, but she wouldn't believe that it was because Al had given up on her._

_It was you or him, and he chose himself. Do you really believe that your so-called friendship was stronger than the fear of belonging to us? they crowed._

_No! I won't listen to you!_

_You have no choice. It's time we went to work._

* * *

Noa found herself at the intersection first. She was starting to worry. What if she and Al had come in the wrong direction? What if Ed was wandering around on the other side of town, lost, feverish, and confused? She felt terrible that she had done nothing to stop him from leaving the apartment in the first place.

And where was Al? They'd been going at about the same pace when they split up at the beginning of the block. Noa wondered in a flash if he'd found Ed. She quickly turned and started down the street he'd taken, feeling a rush of hope.

Up ahead—there! She saw Al, standing still, but he looked like he was alone. "Alphonse!" she called as she picked up speed.

He turned to her. "Noa," he said slowly.

Noa slowed to a stop next to him. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I think I've made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing. You don't need to worry about it."

Noa could see that something was wrong, distressing him maybe. She'd seen a look of distress on Ed's face, briefly, before he had rushed out, and she could feel the guilt over not stopping him rising up again. Was she just not trying hard enough to understand these brothers and their struggles? In trying to respect their privacy, had she convinced them that she was someone they could never confide in?

"We should return to the apartment," Al was saying. "It's possible Edward went back there—"

She instinctively touched his arm. It was only a brief moment before she jerked her hand back, but it was enough. She couldn't make sense of what she saw.

It was indescribable. Darkness, darkness, darkness. A multitude of slasher grins. a horrendous noise that sounded like a screech twined with metal scraping metal and nails on a chalkboard.

No Al.

When Noa was able to clear her head of the brief yet intense images, she found herself taking an involuntary step back before she looked up at Al. Any familiarity in his face was gone.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

* * *

_You're lying!_

_Stop fighting us! they yelled. You're being foolish. We have work to do!_

_No! she yelled._

_Stop resisting!_

_She wouldn't. She wouldn't give in. As long as she could hold on to her sense of self. Until they forced her to surrender to them, she would not willingly give up._

_You're just making this worse for yourself!_

_Also, she was wondering why they were wasting time yelling at her, instead of just possessing her again. Why weren't they forcing her to run around killing people, while she watched in horror?_

_As a matter of fact, why wasn't she awake?_

_No! she yelled again. If you want me to do whatever, you'd better make me!_

_They screamed in frustration. They actually screamed. Now she was confused._

_You're so STUPID! STUPID! they yelled. Why can't you just do what we tell you? Why do you have to make it difficult for us!_

_Why would I make it EASY for you? she shot back._

_They raged wordlessly for a few moments, as she tried to figure out why they were so upset. What were they waiting for, permission?_

_Fine, the more in-control of them snarled. Keep your pathetic body. It's weak anyway. We have someone stronger at our disposal._

_What? Who? she asked, though something told her she knew._

_You know the answer, they said, starting to regain some of their glee._

_You…you got Al?_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! they laughed._

_Then they were quiet. In the sudden noiselessness, she could clearly see, from here to there, the children possessing Al. And right now he was_—

_She gasped. NO!_

_They just laughed some more._

_No! No! You're…monsters! How could you?_

_It doesn't concern you any longer! they hooted._

_She could feel them pushing her out now, and this time she fought to get back in. She didn't know if it was possible, but she had to reach Al, the real Al. Maybe together they could wrestle control back from the children and_—

_No you don't! they yelled. It's too late now!_

She woke up abruptly, eyes already wide in shock. The sky stretched above her, buildings rose on either side, and Ed was holding her, leaning over her in concern.

"Ed…" she said faintly.

"You're finally awake," he said, a relieved smile crossing his face.

She realized that his hair was loose, which was weird considering that they were outside. She looked down and saw that she was still dressed in her mom's old jeans and flowered T-shirt, and the disjointedness of it confused her for a moment.

"Where are we?"

"Some alley," Ed said. "Can you stand up?"

She tested her legs, and they felt fine, so she rose with Ed's assistance. Her head still felt a little cottony, but the horrible illness she'd been feeling for the past few days was gone. "I guess…they sent me back after all…" she said faintly.

"Risty, what happened? We were talking, and all of a sudden you were just gone. I couldn't sense you the whole way here," Ed said.

"I think…I think that the children were trying to force me to give in. For some reason, they couldn't just take control like before. And then they…" she trailed off, her breath hitching when she remembered. "Oh my God, _Al!_"

"What?" Ed said, alert.

Risty spun to face him. "They've got Al! Ed, _they have Al!_"

* * *

Noa wondered if Al would be all right. She had a vague sense of what had happened to him, from hearing him and the others talk around the house. Some malevolent force from Ed and Al's world had taken control of him. It explained a lot actually.

She wished she could warn Ed. Then again, Ed might still be running around town hallucinating. Hopefully _some_one friendly would find him. Maybe Roy Manne and Rita Steinglocke would find him and help him. Maybe, maybe, maybe. She could hope.

If nothing else, Noa was appreciative that the brothers had given her life a sense of normalcy for the first time in a long time. They'd been so friendly, so accepting. And when Risty had been there, she had been good company as well. Those few months with the four of them, that routine had been heavenly. There had been times, she admitted, where she had almost hoped they'd never find the bomb, so they could go on living peacefully.

Risty gone, Al possessed, and Ed delirious. It was not the last ways she had wanted to think of them.

Noa wondered dimly, as she tried to focus on keeping her eyes open, at what point had Al gotten a knife from the kitchen?

* * *

"You know," Simon Manne said, "you could probably walk to the window. it's a big window, and the sun's starting to set, and it looks great."

"I told you already, shut up and get out of here," Envy snapped at him.

Simon just grinned. "I think you'd get better faster if you weren't so mad all the time."

"I swear I'll snap your neck if you don't beat it."

"Simon," Lukas called from the front room, "don't antagonize him. It'll just make things more exhausting." The burly man was still a little put out about not getting to join in the sting operation going on at the inn where Green's gang was hiding out, but Luludja had insisted someone stay behind to watch Simon and Envy. He wondered sourly, as usual, what she had to do that was so pressing that she couldn't stay behind herself.

Simon, sitting crosslegged on the floor of the room where Envy rested, considered. Almost the entire operation had temporarily moved from Hannoversch Munden, since a good number of people were needed to ensure Green didn't escape, and the rest were too far away to come back and help. Simon was excited to be in the same town where the action was, for once. Maybe when Green and his cronies were caught, he'd get to see them be brought in while in custody.

As for Envy, he had been even more irritable the whole way, and his mood had never improved, which was nothing new.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked Envy.

"No."

"Is it hard being grumpy all the time?"

Envy bent his knee carefully, testing its stiffness. Maybe if he was fast, he could literally kick the kid out of the room before Lukas reacted.

"Can I ask another question?"

"No."

"How in the world was Risty friends with you? You guys seem really different."

"That's just it, we _weren't_," Envy growled, pissed off that Simon had reminded him of that traitorous little nerd. How many times had he said to himself that he should have just gone ahead and killed her? Many, many times over. And he kept thinking it. She'd completely destroyed his life, ruined his ability to make himself feel better with some murder and mayhem, then just left him here to suffer while she waltzed away to her family and her happy ending. If he ever got the chance to lay eyes on her again, he swore to himself he'd break every bone in her body before she could say a word.

Simon watched Envy stew silently. "You know, I don't think she wanted to leave you. She sounded kind of sad on the phone about going home," he said.

"Like I care. Take your psychology somewhere else, I'm not interested."

"You're a weird person, Envy."

Envy rolled his eyes.

"Hey—!" Envy and Simon looked up and towards the door in surprise, hearing Lukas's startled exclamation. "Who are you? This is a private—"

Anything else Lukas had to say was cut off by a choked grunt. A moment's silence, then an ominous thud. Simon's eyes widened in alarm. Envy watched the door evenly.

Within a few moments, the door slowly opened. Simon's look changed to one of confusion, and so did Envy's, until the latter noticed something eerily familiar about that expression.

"Aren't…you…Alphonse Elric? Risty's friend?" Simon said, a little timidly. It was hard to speak normally under such a cold gaze. His eyes traveled down to a glint in Al's hand, and words left him when he realized it was a bloody knife.

Al wasn't looking at Simon, though. He and Envy were staring each other down. Silence reigned in the room until Envy spoke. "Hey, annoying kid," he said without looking away. "Beat it."

Simon shakily got to his feet. He edged around Al, who mercifully let him be, and escaped out the door.

"Sending him away? You've certainly changed," Al said.

Envy smirked. "I guess I've been tainted by humanity."

"It's a pity. You used to be much more."

"As if I don't know. I miss it more every day I wake up with these pathetic aches and pains."

"Well, you certainly _do_ sound like a human now, complaining about such trivial things."

Envy shrugged, a movement he could only do so often without it hurting. "So…I'm fairly certain I know what you want, but I am curious as to why."

"We're cleaning up loose ends," Al said.

Envy raised his brows just a little and nodded slowly, as if he understood. "Well…you've saved me some trouble."

"You would have saved us some if you'd killed that girl when you had the chance."

Envy scowled, knowing exactly who they were talking about. "That wasn't my job," he said shortly.

"Fair enough. We'll handle it ourselves," Al said.

"Handle it…? But she's gone," Envy pointed out.

"Not anymore."

Envy was rarely surprised, but this was unexpected. _What in the world would she_—_oh, of course. The midget. How sickening._

"But that's nothing you need to worry about any longer," Al pointed out, holding the blade between his index fingers and examining it like a novelty item. "You'll forgive us for the lack of ceremony. We do have other things to take care of."

Envy sighed and settled back on the pillows propped behind him, watching the ceiling lazily. "What a horrible, anticlimactic ending."

* * *

Zoe: Zilo, by making such a ridiculous cliffhanger, you're swearing on your life to update earlier, you know that, right?

Zilo: Yes! ON MY HONOR AS AN AUTHORESS IT WON'T BE TWO MONTHS AGAIN.

Ed: And if it is...?

Zilo: IT WON'T! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! HERE'S AN OMAKE TO LIFT YOUR SPIRITS!

* * *

**OMAKE THEATER  
**_Mood Whiplash**  
**_

"But that's nothing you need to worry about any longer," Al pointed out, holding the blade between his index fingers and examining it like a novelty item. "You'll forgive us for the lack of ceremony. We do have other things to take care of."

Envy sighed and settled back on the pillows propped behind him, watching the ceiling lazily. "What a horrible, anticlimactic ending."

Al approached, knife raised, and sliced down in a sweeping arc.

"NOOOOOO!" Envy bellowed.

"What? asked Evil Al.

"YOU CUT THE STEAK ALL WRONG YOU FOOL!" Envy pointed at the butchered steak lying pathetically on a plate on his stomach.

"AND YOU CUT MINE WRONG AS WELL!" Lukas hollered, kicking the door in with a butchered steak in hand. "I CHOKED ON A TERRIBLE PIECE!"

"Look, guys, I'm evil. I don't cut steak well," Evil Al pointed out.

...

"They have Al?" Ed exclaimed.

"Yes! And that's not the worst thing! Noa, he...he..."

"What?" Ed looked worried.

"HE CUT HER STEAK WRONG!" Risty gasped.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ed screamed into the sky.

Noa was so bored by her badly cut steak that she took a nap.

...

"I'm going to miss Risty so much," Rose sniffled as her husband hugged her. "I just wish...I just wish that..."

"What is it?" Julio looked sympathetic.

Rose held up a plate. "I just wish she'd learned to cut steak better before she left us."

"RISTY YOU FOOL!" Zoe screamed, hurling a plate of salad off the balcony that suddenly existed in the Fernandez house.

...

"How do you plan to change my mind?" Sakura challenged. "I'll never believe anything but that she's a monster!"

"We have ways of making you submit," EdwardsWife said, circling her.

"Prove it! Nothing will sway me!"

"Not even...this?" He held up a plate of beautifully sliced steak. "Cut by a professional."

"The cut of that steak is evidence enough that Risty has a heart of gold," Sakura said decisively, picking up a fork and knife.

...

"I might not have shot you, but I still can't forgive you," Rita said as she followed Roy to the temporary base.

"I know, but I think I have something that will change your mind," Roy said, producing a plate. "Cut by a professional."

Rita looked down at the plate. "Actually, I hate cubed Jell-O. I think I'm going to kill you after all."

"Dang," Roy sighed, the Jell-O on the plate jiggling sadly.


	29. All Talk, No Action

Zilo: Holy pachnnng, you guys!

Ed: What does that mean exactly?

Zilo: It means my car broke down! Also I'm gearing up for a promotion at work! Also my laptop is slowly disintegrating!

Risty: …Am I supposed to be writing this down…?

Zilo: Nope! Just a friendly warning that I'm totally going a completely different direction from what I planned, yet again!

Zoe: But that has nothing to do with—

Zilo: So let's get to those reviews!

Ed: You do realize you broke your—

Zilo: REVIEW TAAAIM!

* * *

Zilo: You see right, **Rokuchuchu**! Sorry to keep you waiting, and I hope it's worth it!

Zilo: (looks up and down) Mm-hm, **Asj Johnson **has indeed reviewed!  
Ed: I was too preoccupied to put it up. (self-consciously touches hair)  
EW77: I never thought of it like that. Hmm…maybe I could dye my hair…  
Zilo: The dimensions are a big mess to figure out, but if EW77's theory is correct, then this is just one decision universe, and it probably wouldn't make sense at all. The truth is out…uh, in my files, I guess…  
Astrid: I was hoping she wouldn't pay attention, being like four and all.  
Risty: Well children are more intelligent than some think, you know.  
Astrid: Um…  
EW77: If only I had the power to do it forcibly, it'd sure solve some problems.  
Risty: Well, I guess it could be…but the idea was just really upsetting at the time.  
Zilo: That picky Gate, amirite? Wanting to have its cake and possess it too! And no, I've never seen the movie, so any similarities are either coincidental or the result of mind control, la la la!  
Envy: That last one, unfortunately…  
Zilo: Brown Jell-O? Ewwwwww! Well now I've been put off my food…Thanks for the epic review!

Zilo: Thanks for reviewing, **CloudEnvyKunoichi**! I'm glad the chapter was to your liking! Don't worry, **starlightmint72, **you can like both! I do appreciate your patience. Often real life plus difficulty with ideas can equal some time between updates, but I always do my best. Here's hoping this chapter's worth the wait!

Risty: I'm back, hooray!  
Zilo: And welcome back to you, **Ellenthefox**!  
Al: I know, it's a horrible choice.  
Zilo: Somehow I really enjoy getting readers to root for characters they usually don't like…  
Envy: You know I'd probably kill her anyway, right?

Zilo: YAY, you understand, **Rawrzness Wolf**! I swear I try not to play Xbox every day. You've got that right, **alexthegreat**. Let's hope it doesn't last long for the poor guy. And MUAHAHA, **katsekala**! I mean…thankee for the kisses!

Risty: I've got the shirt!  
Zilo: Cool beans! (gives **Sarah K.R. **a "I Just Read TSG And Its Sequel In One Day And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt" shirt) I am so glad you gave my fic a chance! I do my best to make likeable, relatable OCs for everybody, and whenever I get a review like this, it feels like a big old "Mission Accomplished"! So thank you very much! Here's more for you!

Zilo: Exactly, **LeFay Strent**! I take forever but I always return! Time will tell if Envy and Risty get another chance to talk! And many apologies for being late again! (bows) I try my best to stay on track but life is always running over me with its shiny sports car…

Zilo: Holy some-kind-of-food, **Watery Cordial**! Thank you so much for taking time out to leave so many reviews! Awesome! A proper response would be twice the length of the chapter, so I'll just say again, thank you! And also, you've got quite the sense of humor; I was definitely laughing out loud at the reactions to some of the plot twists. Well, you're all caught up now, so here's another chapter for you! Please enjoy and see you next time!

Zilo: All in due time, **Storygirl11**! (wink)

* * *

**29: All Talk, No Action**

"…Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being another trap. Green's paranoid like that," Roy was saying.

"How long do you think we have to try again?" Rita asked.

Roy smiled, hand on the doorknob. "You're saying 'we' again?"

"A mistake," Rita said, waving a hand.

"All right, I'll give you that one. Say it again and it's deliberate."

"Don't start again with me, Mr. Manne," Rita warned.

Roy pushed open the door. "All I was saying—"

Any playful banter was brought to a screeching halt when they laid eyes on Lukas, lying facedown on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Rita immediately unholstered her gun and brought it to bear. Roy kept his palm flat on the door, dropping lower, scanning the room. He couldn't see anyone or hear anything.

In a quick move, Roy pushed the door all the way open, and Rita leveled her gun at the room. Being armed, she went in first, the barrel of her gun following the direction her eyes moved. Roy watched kept an eye out for sneak attacks as he silently closed the door.

Once they had confirmed the front room was clear, Roy checked Lukas for signs of life and found none. Together, they went to the bedroom. Roy looked inside and couldn't repress a shudder. Envy might have been sleeping peacefully if it weren't for all the blood. Though it didn't seem likely, Roy carefully checked Envy as well, and found no signs of life.

There was nothing in the room to hide behind except the bed. Roy knelt and checked, but no one was under there. He stood, dusting off his knees.

"Do you think this was Green?" Rita asked him.

Roy didn't answer as he brushed past her, out of the room. Rita turned, a little confused, as he went to the closet door, slightly recessed in the wall next to the bedroom door, and opened it. She watched his back as his shoulders slumped slightly, and he knelt on the floor.

"Simon," he said softly, in a voice meant not to startle.

Rita sucked in a breath. Had Simon been here for the slaughter? She hurried to Roy's side and knelt by him. Simon was huddled back in the closet, knees up, face buried in his arms, like he was trying to disappear. He started to shake when he heard Roy's voice, and slowly lifted his head.

"Y-You're here," he trembled.

"Were you hurt?" Roy asked.

Simon shook his head. "I didn't—Envy told me to leave and he let me but—"

Roy reached into the closet and pulled Simon out. Simon uncurled enough to grip Roy's shirt in his hands. "Is—did he—is Envy—?"

"He's gone."

Simon bunched the fabric tighter and buried his face in Roy's chest. Roy stood, Simon in his arms, and Rita stood with him. Neither of them had to say what they were thinking. They left, with Roy holding his free hand protectively to the back of Simon's head to keep him from looking up and at Lukas's body.

* * *

Just when it seemed like the sky was getting darker a little too early, Noa realized she could feel vibrations in the ground, like feet pounding. Suddenly two people loomed over her, one instantly going to her knees and grabbing Noa's hand. It was Risty, and she looked really upset. Noa was vaguely happy to see her, not even really stopping to wonder how or when she'd returned.

"Noa! I'm so sorry! Please, be okay! Don't die, we'll get you to the hospital!" she was saying.

Ed was next to her, leaning over Noa. His face was grim. "Was it Al?" he asked.

It took a moment to remember how to talk, and somehow even opening her mouth to speak hurt. "Yes…he wasn't…himself…" She wanted Ed to know that she wasn't angry at Al. She knew it wasn't his fault he'd been possessed. She'd never blame him for this.

Risty was starting to cry, squeezing Noa's hand tightly in hers. Noa realized that it was harder to see what she was thinking, maybe because she was dying. But the images were there, if a little blurry. Unsurprisingly, it was centered on those idyllic five months where they had no leads and were forced to live normal lives. Risty had really liked getting to know Noa as a person, beyond what she had seen before.

"She's not gonna make it, is she?" Risty said, speaking to Ed.

He shook his head gravely.

Risty shook her head as well, as if she could deny the inevitable. "Then I want to stay here with you," she said, this time to Noa.

In response, Ed sat down cross-legged next to her, and took Noa's other hand in his. She smiled faintly at them both, half-watching their thoughts flutter around and through each other in her mind's eye. They were becoming too indistinct to make out, but it was still interesting to watch.

And it was nice to not have to face the darkness alone.

* * *

Risty was the first to return to awareness. She found herself still on the ground, both hands clasped around Noa's, forehead pressed against the unmoving fingers. Her face felt sticky from dried tears. Her bad arm ached from being in an uncomfortable position. At some point, Ed had scooted closer so their sides were touching. His head was bent as well, his bangs hiding most of his face, Noa's other hand held in his.

For once, they hadn't spoken to each other about what had happened. Risty had let herself be consumed by grief, and guilt once again, and hadn't wanted to talk at all. Ed had seemed to shut off for his own reasons.

She looked down at Noa, whose eyes were closed, expression almost peaceful despite the blood that had pooled around her stomach. Risty felt herself start to shake again as she confirmed what she had hoped was just some terrible nightmare: Noa was dead. More tears filled her eyes.

_This is my fault somehow, isn't it?_

Ed stirred next to her, like he'd been asleep. He rubbed his forehead with his automail hand, slowly. Risty sniffled and wiped her face. Silently, they both looked down at Noa, or what remained of her, then at the same time, they placed her hands down at her sides. Ed stood up first, slowly, stretching his arms. Risty followed soon, ignoring the stiffness in her knees.

Now standing, they both looked down at Noa again. "Somehow this keeps happening," Ed said softly, sounding like he was talking to himself.

"I didn't tell you this…but…" Risty's voice was barely above a whisper.

Ed tilted his head slightly, like he was listening, but didn't have the strength to fully turn his head.

"It wasn't just Noa. I don't—I don't know if you'd care, but there was Envy too…"

Ed's hand twitched a little, and he finally lifted his head enough to look at Risty. She was still looking down at Noa, her face miserable. "I wish the last things we'd said hadn't been a fight," she mumbled.

"…I'm sorry," Ed finally said. "I know you two were friends."

She shook her head a little. "No. I was just deluding myself. We weren't ever friends."

"There!" said a distant, familiar voice. Ed turned abruptly, his face still grim, to see Roy and Rita coming down the street in a car. Roy parked at the curb nearest them and got out, his face stormy. Rita looked stern too, until her eyes landed on what was behind their feet, and she gasped.

"What happened here?" Roy snapped out.

"What's it look like?" Ed shot back.

"Roy." Rita placed a calming hand on Roy's shoulder, then turned to Ed. "Do you know who did this?"

Ed stiffened, then looked away.

"Was it your brother?" said Roy.

At that Ed flinched, and his head whipped back like lightning. "Al wouldn't do this to anyone! It wasn't him, you understand? He's being controlled!"

"By _what_?" Roy said sharply.

Ed took a breath, as if he didn't want to answer.

"The way I see it," Roy said slowly, "your brother came to the temporary base, killed two people, and traumatized my nephew. If you have any good excuses ready, I'd like to hear them."

"Don't talk about Al that way, you bastard! You don't understand what's going on!" Ed yelled.

"Then enlighten me, Elric, just what _is _going on?" Roy shouted back.

"That's enough out of you two!" Rita shouted suddenly, startling them both. She turned to Roy. "I only met Alphonse Elric a few times, but even then I gained enough of an impression of him to believe that he would never be cold and callous enough to murder two—not to mention three—people in cold blood. I never was a believer in possession or anything of that sort, but maybe there's an explanation that can keep us from each other's throats."

Roy had stopped yelling, but he still looked angry. "Then I still want to _hear_ that explanation," he said.

"It's my fault," Risty said now. The others turned to her in surprise, having almost forgotten she was there since she'd been so quiet. She didn't turn away from Noa's body as she spoke. "I fell in with a…very powerful, very evil organization a while ago, and so did he. We did it to save people we loved and cared about. Eventually we escaped, but they've been playing us against each other, trying to force one or both of us to give in. Al…gave himself up to save me…"

Some of the anger had lessened in Roy's face. "And just who is this organization? Who are these people?"

"They're not people. They're demons. They gain power from the deaths of others."

"Demons…" Rita repeated, as if trying to make sense of the word.

"What's their goal?" Roy asked.

"…I don't know…" Risty's head dropped some, and her shoulders hunched. She shivered.

Roy looked deep in thought for a moment, before he heaved a sigh. "All right. Let's say I believe this story of yours. Where does that leave us? How do we find Alphonse?"

"I don't know yet. But we're gonna find him," Ed said firmly. He put an arm around Risty's shoulders and managed to turn her away from Noa's body, pulling her a few steps away.

"We need to tell Luludja," Rita said. Ed looked pained at that, but he didn't say anything.

"Well we would, if we even knew where she was," Roy pointed out.

"That's true," Rita sighed.

Roy glanced back at his car, then back to Ed and Risty. "For now, we need to regroup and come up with a plan. If your brother, whether under the influence of evil spirits or not, is going to be coming after us, then we need to be ready for him."

"But you can't!" Risty exclaimed suddenly, her head snapping up. "It isn't Al's fault! He isn't—"

"Whether it's his fault or not, three people are already dead. We can't wait around for the rest of us to be picked off," Roy said firmly.

"Especially since we have no idea when or where he'll strike next," Rita added.

"If one of you has a better plan, I'd love to hear it, but for now our strength will be in numbers."

Ed and Risty stayed silent.

"Now." Roy glanced at his car again. "We'll take Noa with us to the second rendezvous point. It's behind the warehouse a few blocks from your apartment complex. Meet us there and we'll all discuss the situation."

"Fine," Ed agreed quietly.

* * *

_It wasn't fair._

_After all this time, all this work and effort, all the strength and endurance he had spent_—_was he really here again?_

_Insanely enough, the children had missed him. The less mature ones were all excited. Their welcome back gift to him was to tell him the grand plan in bits and pieces, all bowling over each other in their eagerness to explain their motives._

_Some of the others resented how much he had resisted them, and were now acting smugly triumphant. A few were worried he'd somehow find a way to escape from them again._

_There's not much hope of that, he said. I have no deals to make._

_That's right! That's so true! they exclaimed._

_You're stuck with us!_

_Forever!_

_FOREVER HAHAHA!_

_It really wasn't fair._

_How long am I on probation? he asked._

_Until we can trust you again, said some of them. You've been very bad, and we must make sure that you won't do it again._

_Are you going to kill Brother? he asked._

_He's not your brother anymore! We are!_

_We're your brother now! Us! Us!_

_That doesn't answer my question._

_That sent some of them into fits of laughter. YES, WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! they shouted. He's been in the way much too long!_

_He'll be dead, dead, dead!_

_Why couldn't you bring the girl back with you? some of them whined._

* * *

The walk back to the apartment was silent and subdued. Ed focused mostly on steering them in the right direction, not wanting to think of anything beyond that at the moment. He wouldn't mourn Envy, who had been his enemy, but the loss of Noa was a blow. Add to that that his brother's being possessed by the Gate, and it was starting to feel like another of those dark days that could suck the life out of him. In one of those days—the loss of his mother, the failed transmutation, Nina's death, and more it hurt to dwell on—at least Al had been there in some way, shape, or form. But now Al was gone, at a time Ed needed him most, and now Ed felt like he was really alone for the first time in a long time. The one person he was always supposed to put up a tough front for, was gone.

On occasion, Risty would untangle her hand from his to wipe her face, but she always grabbed his hand again right after. He could feel the pain and guilt coursing through her, but, as he admitted guiltily to himself, he wasn't sure if he could really say anything to help her right now, especially when he felt like opening his mouth would cause him to start crying. So he could only hold onto her hand, give her the lifeline she was squeezing. And, of course, drag them down the sidewalk.

When they finally made it to the apartment, Ed felt open the door, and instantly felt a twist in his gut. Noa's shawl was hanging on the coat hook right next to the door. He pushed down the ache and pulled Risty over to the couch. Risty looked up when her shin bumped into the cushion, and she let herself sink down with a heavy sigh as Ed retreated into his room to get shoes and put his hair up.

Risty wished there was something she could do. She wanted a specific thing, an exact goal that would suddenly make everything better, and bring Noa and Envy back. The worst part was realizing that there was nothing like that. Two people she really, truly cared about were gone, forever. Now she would have to live with it. But that seemed impossible.

Add to that Al's sacrificing himself to the Gate to protect her, and that her bond with Ed had finally shown its downside and essentially separated her from her family forever—and Risty was now trying hard to find something to be optimistic about. She kept failing, and so tried to think of nothing.

She wondered what Simon had seen. Had the children, through Al, spoken to him? Threatened him? Or decided he wasn't worth the trouble of killing? How much of Envy's murder did he see? And why couldn't she have been able to do anything about it?

_See, _a faint voice said, _if you'd just given in, your mind wouldn't be swallowed up in depression..._

She tried hard not to think about that either.

So, in the midst of her using all her strength to not think of anything, she realized that she might be witnessing the first signs of going authentically insane—she was hearing even more voices, some different, singular ones that sounded like they were almost underwater.

"…_that look like someone with murderous intent to you?"_

"_Well I_—_I don't_—_you can't just expect me to_—_"_

"Sure I can." The first voice broke through the watery muffling, now sounding very clear and in the same room. There was a huff of either exasperation or resignation, and then it was quiet again. Risty realized belatedly that her bad arm was screaming in pain from being in positions other than its comfy sling for far too long, and she stiffly let it drop into her lap, absently reminding herself to get a new sling, as she'd left her old one at her mom's.

_Mom…_

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Risty wearily lifted her head, expecting to see that Ed had returned. Instead, she found herself looking into sympathetic gray eyes behind square glasses, set in a face framed by straight black hair.

She gasped and tried to scramble back, though her back was already against the sofa, so she only succeeded in squishing herself deeper into the cushion. "W-Who are you?" she exclaimed, surprise and terror in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Risty," said the…person—boy? girl? it was hard to tell—hand still extended.

"Well—you did and—wait, how do you know my name?"

At that, the person straightened up and adjusted the glasses with a finger. "We used to IM each other all the time," the person said, and Risty had to rack her brain for a moment to remember what IMs were. "But I guess you _wouldn't _recognize me. So, hi, I'm EdwardsWife77."

Risty gaped at…her? like a fish for several moments. "…But…you can't be her, she was—was—" she managed.

"I can and am. And I'm a he, actually. It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face."

"Um…likewise, I guess…" Risty trailed off uncertainly. She realized suddenly that EdwardsWife77—who was apparently a boy—wasn't alone, and her eyes trailed over and locked onto a horrifyingly familiar pair, coincidentally also gray.

Again she gasped, and again she tried to back away and only smushed herself further into the couch. "You!" she shouted, her heart pounding wildly.

Sakura stiffened, her face taking on an angry expression, and she took what seemed to be an involuntary step forward. A quick, cold glance from EdwardsWife77 stopped her in her tracks, though. "Don't worry, Risty, she's not going to try and kill you again. She's in my custody," he said.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not her partner, trying to lay some trap?" Risty demanded.

EdwardsWife77 shrugged. "Well, you don't know, really. You'll just have to accept my word as it is."

"Well, I won't! Not without proof!"

"You were four years old," he said suddenly, "and your parents had taken you to the fair. They'd warned you not to run off, but you did anyway, trying to catch a guy with balloons. You got lost and tried to find your way back, but instead _you_ were found. First, by a girl with blond hair and gray eyes, who falsely promised to help you find your mom. Then, by your cousin Astrid, though you didn't recognize her at that age, who protected you from the girl and gave you to a police officer, who reunited you with your worried parents."

Risty was stunned speechless.

"That happened to you fourteen years ago, but it wasn't very long ago for us. I just recently sent Astrid back to prevent Sakura from killing you then," said EdwardsWife77.

She tried to take a few calming breaths before she started hyperventilating. _Think. Don't panic, think. _"Okay," she finally said, trying to work it out rationally. "Let's say…I believe you. Why are you here?"

"To take one of the worries off your plate. We're going to convince Sakura not to kill you."

Risty's brows crinkled. "Well…I'd be in the favor of the idea, but I don't think we could. She's insane."

"She's right here," Sakura snapped.

Risty's confused expression morphed into a glare impressively quickly. "Pardon me for not including you," she said with a touch of venom.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You can try whatever you want, both of you, but nothing will change my mind. I know what you are. You're a monster, and you must be stopped. And since I'm apparently the only one thinking clearly, I assure you, I _will_ be the one to do it."

"Sakura, we didn't come here for _more_ threats—" EdwardsWife77 started.

"One more word out of you and you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life," Ed's steely voice snapped from the hall. Everyone looked up as he entered the room, a stony glare locked onto EdwardsWife77 and Sakura. Risty stood, a little unsteadily.

"Oh boy," EdwardsWife77 sighed. "Let's not get physical, everyone. We're trying to avoid that."

"There's only one way to do that: get _her_ out of here," Ed growled, gesturing at Sakura.

EdwardsWife77 held up both his hands, as if to ward off any attacks. "Please, hear me out. I'm only here to try and defuse this situation."

Ed snorted.

"You picked a bad time," Risty said.

EdwardsWife77 looked sympathetic again. "I know things have come to a head right now, and I'm sorry. But if you cooperate, this will be one less thing to worry about, right?"

"And just what's your grand plan?" Ed wanted to know.

"A simple conversation, between you—" he pointed at Risty "—and you." His finger swung to Sakura.

"What!" Ed and Sakura spluttered at the same time.

"You can't be serious!" Ed yelled.

"That will never happen!" Sakura seconded. "You expect me to sit down and _talk_ with the monster that destroyed my family? You must be out of your mind!"

"I didn't destroy your family!" Risty exclaimed indignantly.

Sakura's hate-filled gaze zeroed in on her. "I'd know that face anywhere. It was you, and no one else. You can't deny it."

"You don't know what you're talking about! _I _don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, so you're telling me you don't remember the day you showed up at the fair and slaughtered all those people, including my brother and sister? _Huh_?"

Risty drew back, her eyes widening. She remembered something Sakura had said the last time they met. Something about _"all those innocent people…"_

_That day…_

"Sakura," EdwardsWife77 said sharply.

"I won't have that monster lying to my face!"

"That's enough out of you!" Ed roared, taking a threatening step forward. "You'd better get the hell out of here now, or—"

"I remember it."

EdwardsWife77 blinked in surprise, and Ed paused, caught off-guard.

"It had been after we had decided to test the plan. They wanted to see if it would work completely. I didn't want to do it, I thought it would be weird, but they said I didn't have a choice, it was part of the plan." Risty was talking like she was reading words off a cue card, her eyes distant. "They didn't want to alert Ed, so they picked a day from my old time. It would only be for a little while, they told me. I didn't need to be afraid.

"But I was. The moment I was outside the Gate I wanted to run, escape, get help, something. But they were in control, or I thought they were. So I gave up. I gave up and then…I…started to…" She put her hand over her mouth, as if to stop the flow of words.

"That's enough," Ed said, this time a lot less angrily. He closed the distance between her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to explain yourself to anyone. We know what happened to you, and it's not your fault."

"Those people are still dead," she managed.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Don't be so sure," Sakura butted in.

Ed's head whipped around, and he glowered at her fiercely.

"Stop it. _Now_," EdwardsWife77 said, his voice cold. Sakura looked like she wanted to protest, but finally, wisely, kept her mouth shut.

"We're supposed to go to the warehouse," Risty whispered, wiping the back of her mouth over her hand like she was getting rid of a bad taste.

EdwardsWife77 nodded like the statement was directed at him. "When you're in a more…centered state of mind, would you be willing to have the conversation…?"

"Look, you—" Ed started.

"I would," Risty cut in, rubbing her face.

EdwardsWife77 nodded again. "Okay. The problems you're facing right now really don't fall under our jurisdiction, but still, if I can help…" He dug in his jeans pocket and produced a piece of paper folded tightly into a small square. "This will let you and one other person travel up to nineteen miles in any direction. Hopefully, if you need to travel, it will help."

Risty nodded also and shakily extended her hand, and EdwardsWife77 dropped the paper into it. "I really do hope this works out well for you. All of you," he said.

"Me too," Risty managed, pulling her hand to her chest.

"Just get out. And if you _do_ show your face around here again, don't bring _her_ back," Ed warned.

"We'll leave you to it, then." And in a shimmer of air, the two intruders were gone as fast as they appeared.

When he had confirmed they'd left, Ed turned back to Risty, his expression softening. "Are you okay?"

"No way," she replied, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

They stood there for a few moments, Ed's hands still holding Risty's arms.

"Are _you_ okay?" Risty asked without lifting her head.

"No way," he answered quietly.

She nodded, then shifted so she could put her good arm around him. He leaned his cheek against her head and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"…Ed?" she whispered after a few moments more.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"We will save Al?"

"Damn straight."

"Then…I think I have an idea."

Ed opened his eyes as Risty hesitantly began to plot.

* * *

"Any observations?" EdwardsWife asked.

Sakura swallowed, twice. Her fists were shaking.

"I'm listening," he prompted.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"…I don't know."

"Can we at least agree that the person you remember was not actually Risty Fernandez under her own impulses, but someone possessed by a rather obviously villainous force?"

Sakura didn't want to say it. But she did. "Yes."

"Then it looks like your anger's misplaced," EdwardsWife sad.

"But she still—!"

"Sakura, that's enough. Don't dig the hole even further by trying to defend yourself. You were wrong, now admit it."

She bit back the rest of her words.

EdwardsWife sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Well, this is a fine mess we're all in. You realize we're going to have to get the letter out of you somehow? And the process is most likely going to be quite painful? And there's a strong possibly of new restrictions thanks to you? And I'm going to have to babysit you until then so you don't take off?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" Sakura snapped defensively.

"Oh really? And it never occurred to you that maybe there was a reason Risty was so wildly different and unclothed when she showed up that day?" EdwardsWife shot back.

"I didn't care! I thought she was just acting the other times!"

"No one can act through insanity. You of all people should know that."

Sakura lapsed into silence, knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"So tell me," EdwardsWife said, adjusting his glasses, "what stopped you from going back to that day and trying to change it, instead of taking these drastic measures?"

Sakura flinched. "I thought about it. But you said meeting yourself creates chaos, remember?" She remembered well, and she'd come very close to risking it. That, and it was almost too painful to think about going back there, and having to see it again.

"Well, yeah, but that's another working theory. You decided all our working theories were rubbish, remember?" he reminded her.

"I…didn't want to risk it being true. I didn't want to break the universe."

He sighed again. "At least I taught you _some_thing. Now, I have a deal for you. Agree to sit down and talk civilly about this with her, and if we're successful, you and I will see what we can do about fixing that day."

"What?" Sakura's head snapped up. "But how? You said—"

"I know what I said. The theory relies on both of you recognizing yourselves. I'm surprised you didn't think of using a disguise."

"But then—so it can be done? My brother and sister—they'll really be saved? You had that other theory about decision universes and—"

"Again, I know what I said. But as long as we're destroying things left and right, we might as well do it for the sake of something positive. But only if you agree to the talk."

Sakura's heart rate had gone up, and she was breathing faster. After all she'd gone through, to have this solution dangled in front of her face was almost unbearable.

EdwardsWife watched her steadily. "Now saying this, it's possible that our manipulations won't produce the desired result, or we might get it after all—in the creation of a new dimension we'll never see. There are a lot of unseen complications and situations we simply can't control, even if we had all nineteen types of letters."

"I don't care. I want to try," Sakura said firmly. "So I'll—I'll—talk to the mons…to her."

EdwardsWife nodded. "That'll have to be good enough." He turned to the wall, and as he turned, they moved to the TV room. "Now, let's find when Risty's mess ended, and head over."

* * *

Zilo: And now, I SWEAR—

Others: STOP!

Ed: Don't make promises you can't keep!

Risty: That's right! Just make sure you do your best to get out a great chapter!

Zilo: (grumbles) Okay. I promise to update as soon as I can!


	30. The War On Emotions

Congratulations to **CloudEnvyKunoichi **for being reviewer 600! You guys are so amazing! Thank you to each and every one of you for the awesome reviews! And stay tuned after the chapter for a slightly important announcement!

* * *

Zilo: You'd be right, **iheartanime**! We are verrry close!  
Al: I really hope so, I'm doing horrible things!  
Zilo: Nobody blames you, Al! And, oh! All these nice things being said make me very happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Zilo: I think I really threw **Asj Johnson** for a loop this time!  
Ed: WILL there be a reset button?  
Zilo: I'm not spoiling nuthin!  
Risty: Here's hoping that positive note lasts...

Zilo: Thank you very kindly, **LeFay Strent**! That's...wow, I don't think anyone's called me their idol before... (flattered and embarrassed) But really, thank you, I'm glad you get so much enjoyment out of my fic. I work hard to make sure there's plenty in there to like, so it's good to feel like I'm successful! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Zilo: W-WHAT! What amazing timing! Happy belated birthday, **alexthegreat**! I'm glad you liked your surprise present from me!

Zilo: You're welcome, **Sarah K.R.**! I work hard on that there pairing, so I'm glad you like it! And yeah, stuff's pretty sad and crazy right now. Let's hope our intrepid leading couple can find a way out of this mess together!  
Ed/Risty: (glance at each other, blush, look away)  
Zilo: Enjoy the next installment!

Zilo: Way to summarize like a boss, **Ellenthefox**! Here's the next! And helloooo, **WateryCordial**! I tend to get excited whenever I update, also. And yes! You can always PM me for interrogations! And what happens on Risty and Sakura's talk-date remains to be seen!  
EW77: (preens a little)  
Al: I really hope I make it out of this.  
Zilo: Which also remains to be seen! Enjoy the next chapter!

Zilo: Hope you enjoyed, **katsekala**! Return kisses! And here's some more, **Lolo McGreening**! We'll see how it all turns out!

Zilo: **CloudEnvyKunoichi**! Hello and congrats! YES, THAT'S EXACTLY WHY HE DIED, THE HORRID STEAK-CUTTER-WRONGER!  
Envy: One, those aren't words, and two, you're stupid.  
Zilo: Risty's plot remains to be revealed! And we'll see how effectively EdwardsWife and Sakura stop Possessed!Risty's murder-spree. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

Zilo: Well, **angelbeets**, as the saying goes, an unwatched fanfic results in character deaths!  
Ed: No saying ever said that, ever.  
Zilo: Meh. Anyway, I really like your reasoning for why Ed and Al should live. It's not going to change how the battle turns out, but it really made me go, "Awww! I agree!" Now, you and me together, let's see how the story turns out!

Zilo: That story actually made me laugh, **Gummy'Fish'Lover**, because I've felt like that about a couple of fics on my favorites list too. I'm just glad you were willing to give my fic a second chance and found that you enjoyed it! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy, and also some Suspendospense for your chronic illnesses...  
Ed: (slightly panicked) That's not what that's for! Put that away, Zilo!

* * *

**30: The War On Emotions**

_They were getting tired, and restless. As well as the children could plot the destruction and downfall of humans in one mostly cohesive mind, they still acted much like children. They each wanted their turn, their chance to shine._

_Some of them reasoned that they could take turns, and that way no one would become too tired. Most of the others agreed with this. Only a few were left with the task of pestering the girl and convincing her to give in, as that wasn't as much of a priority anymore. They had their outlet now; the only thing left was to ensure they didn't wear it out._

_That would be his only opportunity._

_When they changed shifts, so to speak, he slipped in among the fresher batch, projecting unnoticeable thoughts. It took a while, after the thousands of voices had dimmed to a more manageable several dozen, for them to notice anything was amiss. He spent all the time between re-familiarizing himself to his flesh-and-blood body, remembering where the controls where, and how to get them back._

_He would only have one chance, so he would have to make it count._

* * *

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm horribly wrong?"

Ed glanced at her as they walked down the sidewalk, hands intertwined. She had changed into her sparring clothes—dark gray slacks held up with black suspenders and a white shirt, so she wouldn't attract as much attention as she would in her mom's clothes—and found her spare sling. "I don't think you are," he said slowly.

Risty nodded, though her gaze was focused in front of her feet. She'd been having a pretty hard time looking up into anyone's eyes since she'd returned. "I hope I'm not," she said softly.

They walked in silence for a while, heading for the warehouse. Ed's guts were still churning over everything that had happened, but he was good on pushing emotions aside for a while an focusing on priorities. He only knew one thing for sure: Al had to be stopped. And soon. Before those bastards in the Gate made him do anything else horrific.

Risty stopped suddenly, and Ed paused after a couple more steps when he felt the tug on his hand. He paused and looked back at her, confused. "Risty?"

"Ed…you've told me before, to always look ahead at what you _can _change, instead of looking at the past and what you can't. I just…I just think…"

Ed watched her steadily, their arms stretched between them.

"I feel…bad. I feel guilty. And so do you. I think we should stop. We won't…we can't focus if we're feeling terrible about what's happened. And there's so many things to feel bad about…" Her voice cracked at the end, and she cleared her throat and swallowed.

"You're right," Ed agreed.

"We can—we can do this," she said, hesitantly, like she was testing out the phrase.

Ed nodded.

"Together," she added, a little more firmly, lifting her eyes to look into his.

He actually found a smile. "That sounds good."

"Okay. So…that was all I wanted to say. I guess we can keep walking now." Risty looked back down at the ground, her face flushing like she was embarrassed. Ed gently tugged on her hand until she started to walk, then fell into step beside her.

She was right. Completely right. If he would have any chance of saving Al and somehow resolving this huge mess, he couldn't be wallowing in guilt over losing Noa and letting the Gate gain ground. He had to focus completely on this, without letting negative emotions distract him.

It would be up to him—and Risty—to get to Al before he got to someone else. Or maybe, before Luludja's group got to him. And they couldn't fail.

* * *

When they got to the warehouse, the sun was starting to go down. The warehouse itself seemed quiet and empty. Ed wondered briefly if they had come too early or too late, when a side door in the alley opened, and a hand waved for them to come over. They entered the alley and went into the door they had been beckoned to.

"So you're here," Roy said as he closed the door behind them.

"Yeah. Sorry if we're late," Ed sort-of apologized.

"We're not all here in any case." Roy seemed a lot less furious than he had before, and led them through a short hall and into a doorway. A small room with a wooden table and chairs awaited them. Rita was there, along with Dr. Cornello, Ravi, Ezekiel, three unfamiliar men, and, surprisingly, the Alex Armstrong look-alike.

"Oh dear," Ravi said when she laid eyes on Ed and Risty. For once, her smile was replaced with a worried expression, and she got up and moved to meet them. "The both of you look terrible. You should sit." With a firm hand on each of their good shoulders, she maneuvered Ed and Risty to the two chairs next to her as Roy sat back down at the head of the table.

"Are these the ones you mentioned, Manne?" the Armstrong-alike rumbled.

Roy nodded. "Edward is Alphonse's older brother. Risty is their mutual friend."

Ed stiffened. Had this group been talking about Al while he wasn't here? Now he definitely wished that EdwardsWife and Sakura hadn't shown up in the apartment, so they could have left sooner.

"Perhaps we should wait for Luludja and Cray," Ravi spoke up hesitantly.

"We can't wait. They know to come here if the mission failed, which it did. And Alphonse—or whatever malevolent threat is supposedly possessing him—is moving too quickly for us to wait," said Roy.

"So what's the plan?" asked one of the unfamiliar men.

"We need to get our support to safety, whether here or back in Hannoversch Munden. While they're moving, the field ops need to track down Alphonse."

"And then what?" Ed asked, looking at Roy with a challenging glare.

Roy didn't flinch or even blink. "We do what we must to protect ourselves." As Ed's glare deepened, he added, "If it's possible to subdue him we will, but we can't risk more lives by keeping your brother alive if he refuses to comply or surrender."

Risty shuddered. The Gate would never surrender to humans. She knew now more than ever how important it was that she and Ed reached Al first. Tightening her grip on the chain letter in her hand, she realized that EdwardsWife had given them a serious advantage, and she was grateful.

Ed seemed to realize he wouldn't get a better answer than that, as he sagged back in his chair a bit. Roy could tell he had won, but mercifully didn't rub it in, turning instead to the group at large. "From what we've gathered, Alphonse is carrying a weapon, most likely a knife, and obviously it would be dangerous to approach him alone, so remember to stay in pairs at least."

"Does anyone know where he's headed?" Dr. Cornello asked, which caused two of the men and the Armstrong-alike to look accusingly at Ed and Risty.

"Not that we know of…" Roy said, unable to resist glancing at Ed and Risty as well.

"If we knew, do you think we'd be here listening to this?" Ed snapped, crossing his arms.

"A good point. I doubt Edward would waste time here otherwise. So it's a waste of our own time to suspect they're hiding anything," Ezekiel, of all people, spoke up, leveling his own stony look at the Armstrong-alike.

The other two men glanced at each other and seemed to agree, but the Armstrong-alike wasn't convinced. "We can't assume anything yet. This _is_ his brother we're talking about," he said.

Ed's fists clenched.

"Alexander, do you honestly believe Edward would want to hear how we might end up having to kill his brother if he could do anything about it?" Rita cut in sternly.

The Armstrong-alike, Alexander, scowled under his mustache.

"That's enough," Roy said, drawing attention back to himself. "Infighting is the last thing we need right now. Let's operate under the assumption that we're all on the same page, for now."

A door in the warehouse slammed distantly, putting everyone on alert. Roy and Rita jumped up first, followed soon by everyone else. "What the hell was that?" one of the men asked.

"We'll find out. Ezekiel, Rashad, with me. Everyone else keep quiet." Roy strode out of the room, and Ezekiel and one of the men, Rashad, followed him. Everyone watched them go, silence hanging over the room like a cloud. Rita stood at the door, holding it open a crack so she could peek out, her hand ready at the holster on her leg.

Risty put her head down on the table. It was too quiet. It made it easier to think about things she didn't want to think about. She rested her forehead on her good arm and tried to follow her own advice from earlier. It was easy to think that she hadn't been fast enough, or smart enough, or strong enough, but really, could she have prepared differently? Probably not; she was too busy being sick and not knowing what was happening. Maybe if she'd known she could have warned everyone. But Envy would have ignored her, most likely. And even if Al had known, she didn't think he would have sacrificed her to save himself. And really, it didn't matter which of them the Gate had possessed, they still would have set about killing who they killed.

She felt weight settle on the table, and then a hand on her back. She peeked up over her arm to see that Ed had adopted a similar position to hers, using his automail, and now he was rubbing her back with his left hand. The gesture made her want to start crying again. Ed really wasn't the touchy-feely type, but he knew she was, and he was willing to sacrifice his comfort for hers. She felt guilty, but then set about pushing the feeling away.

Amazingly, in the act of doing so, an unusual thought came to her. Maybe her ultimate theory was wrong. Maybe it _wasn't_ good for her to keep her feelings from Ed. He didn't know the extent, but he definitely saw in them that there was something more than friendship, perhaps that murky area before official declaration of relationship status. And he hadn't changed his attitude towards her. In fact, he seemed more accommodating of her needs and quirks.

That gave her a sudden, almost unreasonable hope. Maybe she could just tell him. Maybe it would actually work out. Maybe he wouldn't feel burdened at all.

But not now. Right now wasn't good, since there was an audience, obviously. And she couldn't bring herself to say anything while Al was still in danger. But maybe…if her plan worked, and they saved Al and set everything right, maybe then it would be okay. But for that to happen, she had to believe that they would succeed. She had to focus on the light at the end of the tunnel, and more importantly, both of them surviving to see it.

She had to be positive.

She returned to the present when she heard Rita's gasp. She and Ed lifted their heads just in time to see Rita throw open the door and hurry out. "What happened?" Rita's voice exclaimed.

"We don't know, she hadn't told us yet," Roy's grim voice replied. "No—in here, there's a couch. Put her there."

"What do we do?" asked Rashad's voice, though it was moving away from the room and down the hall.

"Get the others," Roy's voice, farther away, said tersely. There was a pause, and then hurried footsteps returned to the room. Rashad stopped in the doorway, and expressions changed when everyone saw the blood on his shirtsleeve.

"Come quickly," he said. "Luludja's been attacked!"

* * *

The room where Luludja had been placed wasn't big enough for everyone to enter. So they crowded outside the doorway, watching in a mix of fear and anger. Dr. Cornello had been let in, obviously, and Cray, who had carried his sister all the way from the inn to here, refused to leave. Roy was inside, and Ravi, who had often served as Dr. Cornello's assistant in the past.

Luludja had been stabbed. She'd lapsed in and out of consciousness on the way over, and any noises that came out of her throat were choking or gagging. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth and pooled grotesquely in her abdomen. Her blood was all over Cray's chest and arms, as well as Roy's left and Rashad's right arm, and had even left a horrible trail of drops from the couch all the way down the hall.

Dr. Cornello, with the calmness only a doctor could have, was kneeling over her stomach, doing what he could, a medkit open on the floor next to him. Ravi had to continuously mop blood out of the way, soaking several rags, her own shawl, and Roy's waistcoat, which he'd given to her for that purpose.

Risty was holding onto Ed's arm with a death grip, her shoulders hunched. She had seen the carnage for a few moments, before Ed had snapped to attention and turned her head into his chest. She could feel that he was shaking—he was upset too. Looking around his arm, she could see that the others were silent, their expressions ranging from despair to rage. The only constant sounds were Luludja's attempts to breathe.

At least until Dr. Cornello spoke. "I'm afraid there's not much that can be done," he said regretfully. "Perhaps if I'd been able to treat it when it first occurred…"

"That can't be!" Cray burst out, tears unashamedly streaking his face. "Please, Dr. Cornello, there must be something!"

Ravi, still holding the blood-soaked cloths, placed a hand on Cray's arm as Dr. Cornello slowly shook his head. "That she held on for this long is its own miracle."

Cray let out a sob, went to rub his eyes, then remembered the blood at the last moment and stopped. It was Ravi who noticed Luludja's hand reaching out weakly, and nudged Cray over until he noticed as well. He dropped to his knees and clasped his sister's hand in both of his. "Sister, it'll be all right, I promise…" he managed to say.

Luludja seemed to make an effort to stifle her attempts to breathe, and managed to crack open her eyes to look at him. She weakly managed to squeeze his hand, then tugged. Cray got the hint and let go, and she shakily lifted her hand higher, in Roy's direction. She pointed at him, then at Rita, who was in the doorway.

"We'll take care of it," Roy assured her.

She managed what looked like a nod. Dr. Cornello sat back on his heels.

"All right, everyone, let's clear out," Roy instructed, gesturing to the doctor and Ravi. "Give them their time."

Dutifully everyone moved out and away from the room. Roy was the last to exit, closing the door behind him. The best they could do now was let Luludja spend her last moments alone with her brother.

Again, everyone was silent for a long while. Finally Alexander spoke. "Did she ever tell you who it was?"

Roy shook his head. "Cray saw for himself." Here he looked at Ed grimly, as if to warn him. "It was Alphonse."

Mutters arose. "That boy must be stopped," Alexander seethed, fists trembling in anger. "Look what he's done to us already. Killed two of our own, and one under our protection. And our _leader_."

There were murmurs of agreement from the men and Rashad. Ezekiel looked stonily uncomfortable but said nothing. Ravi was frozen in place, still holding the bloody cloths, her eyes on the floor.

Rita sighed heavily. "This is a terrible situation."

Suddenly, Alexander whirled. His huge fist reached out and snatched Ed's collar. He yanked Ed's face to within inches of his, dislodging a startled Risty. "Any more words of defense for your murderous brother?" Alexander snarled in Ed's face. "Are you yet convinced of his so-called innocence?"

Ed's face darkened in rage. "If you lay a finger on Al, I'll kill you myself!" he shot back.

"If you insist on defending him, then you're no better! These deaths are on your head as well!" Alexander shouted.

"Alexander!" Rita said warningly.

Ezekiel's hand came down on Alexander's. "That's enough," he said with an impressive scowl. "Edward is not responsible for his brother's current actions."

"You're fools if you don't think—"

"Enough!" Roy's voice was raised to a dangerous level. "Release him or you are fired."

Alexander looked at Roy with astonishment. "You would dare—?"

"I told you already, infighting does nothing. There is no place in my organization for people who can't obey orders," Roy said in a steely voice.

"_Your_ organization?"

"Luludja passed it on to him. And if you can't follow her last wishes…" Rita said.

Alexander looked around, as if for support, but Ezekiel and Ravi were both glaring at him. Ed obviously wasn't cooperating, and even Rashad and the other men had backed off any defense for him at Roy's words. Finally, he released Ed's collar. "It's madness," he growled.

Ed settled back on his feet, adjusting his rumpled shirt as he glared warily at Alexander. He was sidetracked when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Risty, her face solemn in a way that made him uncomfortable. "We're leaving," she said to him, loud enough that the others could hear.

Roy and Rita glanced over in surprise, but she wasn't done. "We can't work here if it divides you guys. You're a group, a family. You should work together. We'll find Al by ourselves, and hopefully we'll stop this before any of you have to."

"Are you certain?" Ravi asked, sounding worried.

"No way," Risty said, shaking her head. "I don't even know if I'll be able to stay sane after everything that's happened. But if you have to blame anyone for what Al's doing, blame me. He sacrificed himself to save me. And I can't—I won't repay what he did by standing around like this. So I…just…I'm sorry."

And just like that, she and Ed vanished, startling everyone.

* * *

"Here we are," EdwardsWife said, stopping for a moment. The crowd weaved easily around him and Sakura as they stopped next to a bench. Sensing her tension without even looking, he added, "Calm down. We need our wits to make sure nothing gets messed up. And keep your hat in place."

Sakura absently adjusted the blue knit tam that was plopped on top of both her head and the curly brown wig she wore. That and her bug-eyed sunglasses were both a part of her attempt to remain unrecognizable to the her that existed in this present. She had to work very hard not to look at herself, or her brother and sister, who were both alive and happily chattering only feet away. She wanted so much to look at them, memorize their faces alive and animated, but she couldn't risk even the slightest recognition.

"Why don't you have to be in disguise?" she whispered, looking for something to get her mind off of her family.

"Because I know me," was his answer, which wasn't satisfactory at all. Sakura went to tell him so, but he tugged her over. "Here, we should sit here."

They sat down at the bench, their legs under the table. Sakura's heart began to beat a little faster. If she was right, this was the bench that the monster—no, Risty, she'd really have to work on thinking of her as Risty—appeared under. She tried to peek underneath without looking strange, but the space beneath was currently empty.

"In a few moments," he told her.

"Okay." She started to tap her feet, feeling anxiety mixed with impatience.

EdwardsWife tilted his head. "There. Feel that?"

She did. "The air feels…heavier, I think."

"They're arriving."

Both of them looked under the bench, moving their feet away. The air beneath the bench seemed to be distorting, drawing in on itself. For a brief moment Sakura saw the flash of a yellow void, and a tall set of dark doors. But just like that, it was gone, and _she_ was lying on the ground.

Sakura instantly snapped her eyes shut. She focused on the power lying dormant in her stomach. _Go back, just go back, _she thought. Next to her, she knew EdwardsWife was also accessing his letter's power.

The ground seemed to shift just a little, like a box of puzzle pieces accidentally jolted by an elbow. Sakura swayed into EdwardsWife, who held her steady with a hand.

"Sakura," he said. His voice was urgent. "Open your eyes. Get up. Now."

She opened her eyes, feeling a little woozy, and checked under the table. _She _was still under there.

"Get up." EdwardsWife didn't wait and grabbed her arm, dragging her upright.

"Wait, but we didn't do it right!" she protested.

His face was grim. "Yes we did." He pulled hard on her arm, forcing her to keep up with him as they cut to a row of porta-potties.

"But—wait—but—"

"You don't want to be here," he said.

Sakura felt a cold sinking in her stomach. She couldn't keep herself from looking back. Her brother, the kind soul, had spotted _her_ beneath the bench and was heading over. _No! Don't!_

Her mouth opened of its own accord to shout a warning, but EdwardsWife's other hand slapped over it. "No, Sakura," he said, dragging her behind the porta-potties.

Sakura fought him. There had to be something she could do. She couldn't let this happen again! Maybe she could transport her brother and sister away—or maybe—

They were back in the TV room.

Sakura shoved EdwardsWife's hands off of her. "Why?" she exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't it work? Why couldn't we—"

"You heard what I said. It did work. Your brother and sister are alive." _In another dimension_ was the unspoken part.

"No! He still saw her! It's still going to happen! We have to go back!"

EdwardsWife just shook his head. So Sakura launched herself at him. Her weapons had long been confiscated, but she still had her fists, nails, and teeth. "Dammit, how can you just be so calm! There has to be something! We _can't_ just—"

And she was careening towards a blank white wall. Sakura tried to back up but knocked her arms into it, causing a delayed throbbing. She pounded her fists on the wall. This was the meditation wing. She hated this place.

"Let me go back! Please! I can fix it for real! I won't mess anything up! _I promise_!" she screamed up at the ceiling.

Nothing.

She banged and screamed until her hands and throat ached, and then she sank to the floor and cried until her eyes and head hurt.

EdwardsWife, back in his office, had his head in his hands. He had never been so wrong about a potential candidate. Make that _two _potential candidates. This was one thing he really hated about his job; when he was wrong, people suffered.

There was a knock on the wall, and then a tall woman with striking orange hair appeared before his desk. "You still go about things all the wrong way," she commented.

He made a noise that neither confirmed or denied the statement.

The woman glanced at the readout on a clipboard balanced in the crook of her arm. "We can schedule a heavy memory wipe and place her with a retroactive family. It won't fix everything, but it might keep her sane."

"Fine," he sighed.

The woman nodded and turned, but then paused. "Tak, It isn't your fault. You had no idea she would fail so terribly," she said, a little gentler.

"But it's still a life," he pointed out, finally raising his head to look at the woman. "And speaking of playing God, how's your current test going, Phoenix?"

The woman, Phoenix, frowned, as if reminded of something unpleasant. "Not well. I'm going to have to move things along a little faster."

EdwardsWife said nothing as she left. But inside, he wondered if he was about to see another Sakura, or another Risty, in Phoenix's daughter. Maybe it was time to intervene.

* * *

Ed let himself be led along the side of the road, watching the back of Risty's head. The hand that held his was also clutched around a piece of paper. Somehow, they had been transported out of the warehouse and all the way to the edge of town, and now they were heading away from the buildings.

"So, how?" he finally asked.

"The chain letter EdwardsWife77 gave me," she responded blandly.

"And how do you know where to go?"

"I'm sad enough that I can feel him again. They're too busy gloating over how great everything's going to notice."

"Okay. So then what's the plan?"

At this, she finally stopped. Ed waited until she turned to face him. Her face was angry and upset, and tears were in her eyes. She finally spoke with emotion. "We're going to beat those bastards out of him, that's the plan," she said harshly. "We're going to get Al back if it's the last thing I ever do. I'm through being manipulated by whoever's pulling the strings. The Gate's going to wish they'd never met any of us. _Ever_."

Ed said nothing.

"And then, when Al's safe and everything's okay, I'm going to cry every last drop of water out of me. For days. For weeks. For years. Forever. And then I'm never going to cry about anything ever again. Even if someone saws off my arms or blows up my house or murders my family and sends me a video."

Ed was silent.

"Because I'm _sick_ of crying, do you hear me? I'm sick and tired of terrible things happening and blaming myself about them. I want to make decisions that won't end up with lives destroyed if I pick wrong. I want to be done with supernatural things. I want to _tell you something_ and not worry about the consequences. I never want to hear the word 'chainletter' again. When I turn 19, my life had better be normal or someone's going to pay."

Her whole form was trembling, but somehow the tears in her eyes didn't fall. "The next time somebody I know and care about dies, it better be from natural causes."

"Then I need to remind you about someone," Ed said.

"Who?"

"Teacher." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "She's the one who first started to train you. She said that you were a slow learner, but what you learned you didn't forget."

In Risty's rage-induced haze, she felt the flickers of something. She could almost picture a green backyard that was often full of divots and holes. A tall, imposing figure with dark hair throwing her to the ground repeatedly.

"_You need to work on your form…"_

"_That's no way to act! Where is your determination?"_

"_I'm going to have to train you out of saying 'owie'…"_

"_Don't punch like that, you'll break your arm…"_

Like waking up from sleep, she could feel in her arms and legs a strange tingle, like they, too, were just now remembering things. The rest of her was tingling too, but not from remembering training.

"You need to remember," Ed was saying, his face inches from hers, "because right now I want the same things you want."

For a moment she was tempted to give in. She felt the fangirl in her having way too good of a time. _OMG, OMG, kiss him, kiss him!_ But she had settled on the mindset she needed to survive this, so she ruthlessly shut her inner fangirl up and focused on the hazy memories Ed had stirred up, before something else in the back of her mind demanded attention.

"He's at our field," she said.

* * *

**That slightly important announcement Zilo mentioned**

Zilo: I'm going to be taking a trip to my very first anime convention! I'm headed for Tokyo in Tulsa, scheduled for July 20-22! So if you're in the area and going, or want to go, and would like a chance to meet up with me, then shoot me a PM! For more info on the con itself, hit up their website, tokyointulsa(dot)com!


	31. How To Deal With The Devil

Zilo: GUYS GUYS I'll warn ya ahead of time, no review responses! Why, you ask? Because I am so excited about this chapter that I want it uploaded NOW and without further delay! One quick note, though, this and the previous chapter are unbeta'd, because I forgot that my lovely beta had a life outside of poring over my chapters. So let me know if you find any spelling/grammatical errors or missing words! Now GET TO READING!

* * *

**31: How To Deal With The Devil**

Determination spurred them on. They ran, and slowed to a walk whenever one of them got winded. They had stopped talking a while back, now focusing on the mission at hand. They had a head start against Luludja's—or Roy's—group, plus the others wouldn't know where to go. It was the only hope they had.

Amazingly, the sky remained clear, though the sun was still making its way down. It seemed like everything was bathed in orange and red, like it was either on fire or completely enraged. A single car passed by, but neither of them noticed. They had sorted their emotions into one fierce determination—to win, to succeed, to make the plan work. Nothing could distract them. They had to be single-minded to prevent either of them falling apart from stress.

Finally they reached the edge of the field they had unofficially claimed. Ed stopped short, giving Risty a chance to catch up, and scanned the area. He passed over, then returned to, a small movement near the tree were they always rested.

"There!" he said, pointing.

Risty had just caught up with him when he took off again, and she dutifully followed without stopping to rest.

Ed's eyes zeroed in on the figure as they got closer. "Al!" he yelled, once they were within earshot.

The figure stopped from where he was heading down the hill that led to the river.

"Al! Stop right there!" Ed yelled.

Al turned slowly to face them. Ed slowed, then stopped, about five feet away. He could see right away how wrong Al looked. Al had been angry plenty of times, but his face had never made quite _that_ expression.

_This is it. Now is the time to focus everything we have on our goal._

_I'm with you all the way._

"We knew you'd come after us," Al said.

"Stop this right now," Ed growled, not to Al, but to the ones possessing him.

Al's face twisted into the most unfriendly smile imaginable. "That's impossible. We have a deal. It's Equivalent Exchange, remember, alchemist?"

Risty, who had been catching her breath this whole time, straightened up. "Then break the deal!" she said. "You can have me instead!"

"It's too late for that. You had your chance to give in to us, but you refused. You stubbornly resisted. And besides, that was part of our deal with Alphonse Elric—to leave you be," said Al.

Risty swallowed hard, feeling the urge to cry but shoving it down deep inside. This wasn't the time; she had to focus. She had to convince them. "Make a new deal with me, please! Just let Al go!"

Al laughed, and it was as wrong as a laugh could get. "Do you really believe you have so much to offer us? Don't be conceited. You're weak, slow, damaged, and useless. It would take more effort than it's worth to make something of you."

Risty flinched at the cutting words.

"What about me?" Ed jumped in. "What would it take for you to take me instead?"

Al appraised him for a moment, then shook his head. "As tempting as it is, you're more trouble than you're worth. It will be much more satisfying to kill you. Then no longer will you constantly interrupt our work."

Ed's fists clenched tight. "What work?" he yelled.

Al spread his arms wide. "_Freedom_!"

Ed and Risty were speechless.

"For far too long we have operated as agents of the Gate, meting out exchanges, exacting punishments on those who dared violate the laws. We have operated—but we've never lived. We've only overseen the supply of power from the dead side to the living side, never getting to taste it. For the first time, some of us are operating _outside_ of the Gate. And with enough power supplied from this dead side, there can be more of us."

"Power?" Risty repeated.

"Mass murder," Ed guessed darkly.

"Your term, not ours. The humans here must be terminated to supply the power. We need to orchestrate events widespread enough to supply us with more than just the usual trickle. We need a flood of it. And with a new subject to operate here, we can do it."

"You selfish bastards," Ed spat.

Al looked like he couldn't care less what names Ed called him.

"So…that's why you…you…" Risty couldn't finish.

"Why we killed your friends? They are only the beginning."

This time Ed flinched.

"But there's no need to concern yourself about them. You'll be soon to follow." Al's iced gaze moved from Ed to Risty, and she instinctively shrank beneath it, her shoulders rising defensively. "You have long since lost your usefulness. And, in accordance with our agreement, you're free to go."

"W-What?" she asked.

Al just glanced away, as if he was tired of looking at her. But with the motion came a roiling sensation inside of Risty. At first it just hurt, but then it became a consuming ache. She clutched her stomach and bent double, feeling as if every remaining year of her life was being sucked out of her.

Next to her, Ed recoiled, feeling only the echoes, but even those were bad enough.

Risty realized she'd felt this way only once before, though not nearly as bad as this. The children, separating themselves from her. Like someone carelessly yanking a bandage off a severed limb. Or maybe just carelessly sawing off the limb in the first place.

She collapsed on the ground, her hair spilling around her head. She gasped for air like a beached fish but couldn't seem to inhale right.

"It's actually amusing how much you always fought us, even though you depended on us so deeply," Al commented.

If she'd had enough air she would be screaming her head off, but she couldn't even manage any noise at all besides choking sounds. Risty curled in as tightly on herself as she could, though she felt like she was only half a person now. Compared to this, getting shot in the arm was like a slightly rough manicure.

"Now you can have what's left of your life back," Al said. "Have fun." He turned and continued walking away.

Ed had managed to stay up on one knee, his hand clutching his chest like he was trying to claw his own heart out. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open. He made himself look past the black spots dancing in his vision, forced himself to rise to his feet, forced himself to draw in air even though it felt like his lungs were gone.

_Fight it! _he yelled.

Even in her mind, Risty was consumed in gasping for air. She seemed to be on the verge of suffocation.

_FIGHT, DAMMIT!_

He turned to where she was crumpled on the ground, got down on his knees, and put his head on top of hers.

_LISTEN! Do you hear me!_

Even though she kept gasping and convulsing, he felt what seemed like a tiny nod.

_Breathe with me! Breathe!_

He forced himself to draw a long breath, stubbornly ignoring the urge to gasp and choke.

_No_—_c-cant_—

_Breathe!_

He exhaled, his chest shuddering.

_BREATHE!_

He drew in another breath, and he felt her try to follow along.

_Breh_—_tryingh_—_guh_—

He exhaled, and so did she, though it was more of a collapse.

_Again!_

He inhaled, feeling his head start to clear. She copied him, and this time he could feel her inhale for real. She sucked in the air like a vacuum, but she breathed.

_Exhale!_

_Okay_—

They exhaled. His chest stopped shaking. Hers shook less.

_Again._

_Ag-gain._

The more he breathed, the calmer his body became. The black spots cleared. Her shaking began to slow, and her breathing became deeper and more even. He felt the pain start to recede.

_I'm b-breathing, I'm getting air, oh my head_—

_Ignore it. Keep breathing with me._

He kept breathing in and out, slowly and calmly, and she finally stopped shaking. Her thoughts began to clear.

_Risty?_

_I think I'm okay. I'm breathing now, anyhow._

_Keep breathing, just like this. Don't rush._

_Okay._

_What did they do?_

_They left._

_Left? You mean…_

_They're really gone._

_I don't believe it. That's…amazing._

_It still hurts like…well, like hell._

_I know. Risty, I'm going to go get Al._

_Okay. I'll be okay. Don't let them get away with him._

Ed raised his head. Bracing himself on one knee, he lifted Risty up into his arms, then stood. He carried her over to the tree, then laid her beneath it. Risty's eyes were still clenched tight, and she still had tears tracking down her face, but she looked like she was managing the pain better now. He took off his coat and draped it over her.

_I'll be back._

_Do what you've got to do._

Ed rested his left hand on her forehead for a few more moments, then inhaled deeply, pushed down the lingering pain, and took off at a run in the direction Al had gone.

* * *

"Zoe?"

Zoe glanced down from her perch in the tree to see Astrid standing on the ground, looking up at her. "What's up?" Zoe asked, making no move to get down.

"Dinner's ready, if you wanna eat here tonight again," Astrid said.

"Okay."

They both fell silent. It was almost sad. The mission to rescue Risty had forced them together, from being barely acquainted with each other to becoming partners in time-travel. Though they'd gotten on each other's nerves plenty of times, they'd still struck up a sort of friendship. Now with the big, gaping hole that was Risty's absence, it was hard for them to talk to each other much.

"Hey, so…"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom called the house. She said you're not answering your cell."

Zoe grimaced and reached into her bra. She retrieved her phone and touched the screen. It was off. "Oh, whoops," she sighed, turning the phone on.

"…So I'm going back home in a couple of days," Astrid said awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

Zoe looked down at her. "Yeah?"

Astrid nodded. "I was just wondering…would it be okay if I texted you sometimes?"

More silence. A light breeze blew, rustling some of the leaves in the tree.

"Yeah, that's cool," Zoe agreed.

A relieved smile spread across Astrid's face.

* * *

"Stop!"

Al paused, and turned. "Of course you don't give up," he said, sounding slightly irritated.

Ed stalked down the gentle slope towards him, fists balled up. "Damn straight. Not while you've got my brother!"

"What we did back there to you both wasn't just for show. If you insist on being a pebble beneath our feet, then you are volunteering to be put to a slow, suffering death."

"Save the threats for someone who cares!"

Al's eye twitched. "You are becoming more bothersome than we thought possible, alchemist. We were willing to give you last moments with the girl, but now we see we must deal with you at once." Al turned fully to face Ed, the bloody knife in hand again.

Ed didn't slow at all, steamrolling towards Al. Where Al's face showed cold, ruthless anger, Ed's was a glare of fury hot enough to shatter a building.

Al's face cracked a terrible smile. "What now, alchemist? You look quite put out. Will you really attack the body of your brother?"

Ed's eyes flared, and he ran. In a flash, he had rushed to meet Al and punched him directly in the face. Caught off-guard, Al staggered back, briefly looking surprised.

"You conniving pieces of shit think you know everything. You think you've got it all figured out, you know just how to break us," Ed snarled. "But you're forgetting something important."

"You're bluffing," Al said flatly, though there was a slight uncertainty in his eyes.

"I know Al better than anyone in this world or the other. And one thing I know for sure, is Al would rather die than let himself be used to hurt innocent people."

"So you'll kill him?" Al challenged. "You prefer life to death, remember? You can't fool us." He raised his knife. "You caught us off guard once, but that was your only advantage. Once you're close to death, you can be pulled back into the Gate, and there, you will suffer unimaginable torture for all the trouble you've—"

Al choked on his words as Ed delivered a hard kick to his midsection. "_SHUT UP!" _Ed yelled. "I'm sick of hearing you talk! I'm going to shut you up once and for all!"

Finally, Al realized that Ed would not wait to hear what awaited him come his defeat, and so he lunged at an inhuman speed, knife poised to strike. Ed twisted abruptly at the last moment, and the knife screeched against his automail, tearing straight through his sleeve.

Ed grabbed the knife arm and thrust back sharply with his free elbow, catching Al in the ribs. Al absorbed the hit and twisted away, only to come back an instant later with the knife slashing dangerously. Ed dodged back and forth, hands up in case of an opening, but felt little stings dance across his skin. Threads of his shirt and a few strands of his hair floated up into the air around them.

Al's speed with the knife was a blur, and it was taking everything Ed had to avoid a critical hit. He twisted to avoid another strike, let himself fall on his hands, then launched himself into the air over Al's head. His legs snapped down and grabbed Al's head. Ed let his entire weight fall on Al's head, shoving them both into the ground, with most of the pressure on Al's head and torso.

"You still think I'm joking?" Ed shouted.

"Scum!" Al exploded, throwing himself backwards to knock Ed off. "You can't destroy us! We're invincible!"

"_You_ are!" Ed shot back as he launched another assault. "Al isn't!"

This time Ed was on the offensive, throwing punches left and right with his automail arm. Al dodged and attempted several counters, and the resulting metal-on-metal blocking sent sparks flying. Ed saw the tiniest opening and lunged. His foot shot upwards in an arc and kicked the knife out of Al's hand. As soon as it was clear, Ed brought his upraised heel down hard on Al's shoulder, knocking him to his knees.

Ed wasn't done, though. Once his toe brushed the ground, he swung it sideways at Al's head. He saw the spray of blood before he felt the sharp stab of pain, and yanked back, finding a footing a yard away.

"You fool," Al sneered, standing. A strange black cutting edge extended from his sleeve over his right hand, exactly how Ed's signature blade used to look. "Did you really think that was our only weapon?"

Ed glanced down briefly to check his left leg. Blood was running from a cut below the knee. It looked like Al had been aiming to sever some ligaments. He let himself think, just for a second, of how that never would have happened with his old automail leg, then pushed it away.

Al held his arms crossed over his chest, and a second black blade extended over his left hand. "You're finished," he said.

"I told you to shut the hell up," Ed snapped, darting forward as he automatically filed the pain away to the Open After The Battle folder.

Al rushed to meet him as well, arms flying behind him. When they were within striking distance of each other, Al moved first, swinging his new weapons with an experienced enthusiasm. Ed took to relying on his automail to block, and the sparks flew again, but he could feel the pressure wrenching his arm, the joints loosening. He risked a feint, winced as one of the blades sliced a cut all the way up his left arm, and head butted Al in the face, knocking him out of his attacking rhythm.

Acting quickly, Ed grabbed Al's left arm and snatched it downward, stabbing the blade into the ground. Al had to take a moment to pull it free, which gave Ed enough time to punch him in the throat. Al fell on his back but sprang up quickly, and before Ed could put distance between them, Al had cut a sizeable gash in Ed's side, just below his armpit, and another in his leg.

Ed dropped to one knee, wincing at his body's warning signs. He could feel his blood pooling underneath him. Al leveled a slice at his neck, and Ed used the only move he had at the moment, launching himself bodily at Al. They tumbled and rolled a few feet until Al kicked Ed off and got up.

"Hmph," Al said, glancing at the blood that spotted his shirt and hands now. All of it was Ed's. "You've brought this on yourself." He looked over to where Ed lay on the ground, not moving, and strode over. "Come now, you must have more fight in you than that. All that tough talk of yours surely can't amount to nothing…"

He stopped at a familiar crackle in the air, and his eyes widened. "What are you—?"

In a flash of blue light, a section of the ground solidified into stone, flipped upright to show itself taller than Al, and then slammed down on top of him. It took Al a few moments to cut his way free, and he whirled to face Ed with angry surprise. "How?" he demanded. "This is the dead side of the Gate! Alchemy can't work here!"

"That's where you're wrong again," Ed said, now brandishing the spear he'd transmuted from the earth. "The Thule Society already proved it's possible with all the right elements, and unfortunately for you bastards I've got all the right elements."

"No you don't!" Al shouted. "It's not possible!"

"You all are starting to sound a little insane," Ed smirked.

Al looked very, very angry. "How did you do this?" he growled.

"I've done it before—twice. It's your own fault that you forgot. All I need is a circle and my own blood, and I'm back in business," Ed said. On the ground behind his feet, a now-broken transmutation circle had been expertly sketched in the dirt, with small puddles of blood pooling in the ditches.

Al looked briefly stunned, before his features settled into a murderous mask. "We see. Then perhaps it's time we rid you of the rest of your blood and solve this problem—"

Al was cut off, again, when the flat side of the spear slammed into his side and sent him sprawling into the dirt.

"How many times do I have to say it? Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear it!" Ed yelled.

Al jumped back up, and his blades extended to twice their length. With a wordless roar he lunged, blades swinging. Ed began to parry in earnest, using the spear itself to block to keep the staff from being cut through. Al caught on to his strategy, though, and made a farther swing, cutting the spear off right where it met the staff.

Without missing a beat, Ed stepped closer and swept Al's legs from under him. Then he twirled the cut staff and used it to knock the spearhead down towards Al, point-first. Al rolled out of the way just in time, the end missing his face by inches and stabbing into the ground.

Al jumped to his feet and sliced the staff down the middle. Ed broke the ends apart and stabbed one down into Al's foot. Al replied by hacking that half into halves of its own. Ed dropped his useless half just as Al lunged at him again. Instinctively, Ed twisted away, and saw another spray of blood. It took a few seconds before his chest registered the pain, though Ed was just glad it hadn't been cut in two completely.

Again, Al attacked, and again Ed blocked with his automail. At least, that was his plan, until he realized it had stopped responding.

_Dammit_!

Al's blade stabbed through Ed's left arm. Ed felt it at once this time and he barely resisted screaming in pain. Al yanked his blade out, which only doubled the pain, and Ed dropped to his knees. He could see that Al was through with words now, and kind of wished he hadn't been so insistent on that. Some evil gloating now might have given him a second to strategize.

It was not a warm sight to see such animalistic hate in Al's eyes. Ed wanted nothing more than to rip each and every one of those Gate abominations apart for doing this to his brother. He felt that rage build inside him again, and it propelled him forward one more time.

As luck would have it, Ed's rage had good timing. It sent him to head butting Al's stomach at the exact same time Risty hurled herself at Al's back.

The three of them landed in a heap. Risty, who had been prepared to land in a heap at any moment, was ready, and threw Ed's coat over Al's head, effectively blinding him. Al jumped up, and she twisted the ends, trapping it on his head like a scarf tied wrong, as she dragged herself upright.

Ed showed a momentary surprise at seeing Risty there, but he would not let an opportunity pass. He leaped at Al, swinging his automail arm wildly. Instead of a punch, it bashed the side of Al's head like a club, proving it wasn't completely unresponsive yet. Al staggered to the side, then swept his arm upwards, slicing the coat in half. Risty dropped her end as Al yanked the coat away from his face.

"You!" he snarled at her. "You pathetic little—"

He lunged at her, his right arm reared back. Risty's eyes widened, and Ed reached out in a flash of panic.

"_Risty May, that was a move that Ed learned on his own. I was actually impressed. Do you want to know how it works?"_

"_Y-Yes, Miss Izumi!"_

"_All right. Get up and place your feet…" _

Risty's arm shot out, fast. She grabbed Al's arm with both hands and snatched it to the side, pulling him off-balance. Ed's fist cracked down on the inside of Al's elbow, knocking his arm down. When Al whirled to strike Ed with his other arm, Risty's fist shot upwards in an upside-down mirror image of Ed's last attack, bashing the inside of Al's other elbow.

_Do you see what I'm thinking? _

"_You could be a little smoother. Stop hesitating so much."_

Al's arms, temporarily rendered useless by the disabling blows, hung at his sides as he glowered at them. Risty sank into a fighting stance that looked similar to Ed's, her arm twitching. Her body still felt disjointed and sore, but each second it became slightly easier to adapt to and ignore. "The two of you! Weights around our neck!" Al yelled, swinging his arms like an imitation of a helicopter.

_I see it all! I'm with you!_

_Good! Let's do this!_

Ed and Risty threw themselves to the ground to dodge, then somersaulted into kneeling positions. Both clasped their hands together tightly, then swung, Risty's fists hit Al behind the knees, and Ed's at the stomach, so their combined efforts knocked him down hard on his back. The blade on his left hand landed backwards, bent, broke, and dissolved into a dark cloud.

Both of Al's arms shot out. Ed blocked the stab of the blade with his automail. Al's other hand snagged Risty's pant leg, and with a furious lunge, he hurled her into the sky. He then quickly shot out his foot, catching Ed in his already-gashed stomach and knocking him down.

Risty sailed a few feet, but she remembered the move Ed had taught her, and she managed to curl into something of a ball. She landed and rolled, collecting a few more bumps and bruises, but rolled out all right, and struggled to her feet. She forced herself to breathe evenly, resisting the urge to let her limbs spasm, as Al jumped to his feet again and spotted her.

He dashed forward, his remaining blade swinging out. Risty felt fear jump up into her throat, and used whatever willpower she could summon to stomp it down. _I WILL focus! _she mentally yelled at herself.

* * *

"_It's easy to be distracted in a battle. Injuries, concern over any allies, wondering if you'll be able to accurately predict the enemy's attacks, what the weather's like, all sorts of things," Izumi said as she flicked some dirt off her knee._

_Sitting next to her on the steps, Risty adjusted the ice pack she held over her own knee. "So how do you focus?" she asked._

"_Have you ever gotten lost in a good book, and then looked up to realize you missed something someone said or did?"_

_Risty nodded._

"_It's like that. You block out everything that's not immediately important. You focus on what you need to address right now, and you address it. Being able to shift that focus appropriately is the sign of an expert."_

"_Ed can do that, right?" Risty asked._

_Izumi smiled. "Sometimes. You know, Risty, it's all right to find your own fighting identity. You don't have to become just like Ed."_

_Risty blushed. "I know, just…he's really strong, you know? He always seems to survive the worst situations. I want to be able to do that too."_

"_The thing you should want most is a normal, happy life. People take those for granted," Izumi commented._

_Risty glanced down at her bruised knee. "Maybe…maybe to GET the normal life, I have to deal with some scary and dangerous things, though. I'd like to survive to see my happy ending."_

_Izumi actually laughed. "A good point. Well then, if you can stand, let's begin again."_

_Risty immediately stood, testing her knee. It hurt, but she could walk. "Okay. Can we work on how to protect a hurt limb next?"_

"_That does seem appropriate, doesn't it?"_

* * *

Al brought the blade slicing down in an arc. Having no automail to guard with, Risty went for the next best thing and dodged to the side. Al quickly corrected and slashed sideways, and Risty was able to circle into a duck. Now crouching on the ground, she quickly swept her foot outward and hit Al at the legs, causing him to trip. As he fell, she pushed herself to her feet and quickly stepped away, giving herself time and space to prepare for the next round.

"Hmph," Al said as he pushed himself back upright. "You rely on luck too much."

"Just admit you underestimated me!" Risty shot back, freeling a strange rush of bravery.

Al's eyes narrowed. "We'll see." He lunged again, blade swinging out. Risty was almost amazed that she could calculate her next move as quickly as she could.

"_Step like this. One, two, then reach out like…this, and grab your opponent's arm."_

_Risty tried to mimic the steps Ed showed her. "Like this?"_

"_Yep. Then you use the momentum and pull up like this, with your arms like this…"_

Risty took two quick steps to the side and grabbed Al's wrist, hooking her elbow around his and clasping his shoulder with her other hand. She took the fastest deep breath she could, prayed for luck, and then knocked her leg into his, putting him off balance. When his foot left the ground, she heaved with all her might, using the momentum to flip Al over her head and onto his back. Once he hit the ground, she let go and moved back again, breathing hard, barely able to believe she'd actually pulled it off.

"Damn you!" Al shouted, flipping over and jumping up. "You're going to pay for your audacity!" Al took a dash forward, but Ed's leg swept under his feet, causing him to fall on his face yet again.

"You forget about me?" Ed yelled.

Risty rushed forward, ignoring her throbbing ankle, and as Al flipped over and reared back to stab Ed, she body-slammed his right arm back to the ground, wrapping her own arms around it to immobilize it. Al punched her twice in the head before Ed jumped on him, landing heavily on his stomach and pinning the other arm with the last of his automail's grip.

Al tried to yank his hand free but only got punched in the face for his efforts. "Time to eat your words!" Ed snarled as he punched Al again. Risty, closing her eye to keep the blood from her head wound from running into it, held tightly to Al's thrashing arm.

"_WE'LL KILL YOU BOTH_!" Al screamed.

"_ME FIRST_!" Ed screamed back, punching Al again.

Al tried to break one of his arms free, but Risty refused to budge, and Ed's fury seemed to give his automail extra pinning power. Furious, Ed leveled one punch after another on Al as the latter screamed like a wounded animal. Risty squeezed her eyes shut and kept Al's arm from coming loose, though the waving blade delivered several slices to her hands and knees and lopped off a section of her hair at one point.

"_Do you believe me now_!" Ed yelled, not letting up for a minute.

"_STOP_!" Al screamed.

"_NO_! _You're DEAD_!"

"_YOU'LL KILL YOUR BROTHER!_"

Ed's response was yet another punch to Al's head.

"_STOP HIM_!" This was directed at Risty.

She shook her head and held on tighter.

Ed raised his fist again.

"_WAIT!_"

"Waiting is over! You're not getting your filthy hands on anyone else!"

"_STOP! PLEASE! LET US MAKE A DEAL_!"

"You can't make any deals!"

Ed punched Al again.

"_WE'LL RELEASE HIM!_"

"Like I believe that!" Another punch.

"_YOU KNOW OUR WORD BINDS US! WE WILL RETURN HIM TO YOU, BUT DON'T DO THIS_!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"_WE DON'T WANT TO DIE_!"

Ed grabbed Al's head to hold it still, then connected their foreheads in a move that was somewhere between a head butt and a temperature check. "Open the Door!" he yelled. "I know you can!"

Al sucked in a sharp breath, as if to scream, and Ed raised his fist again.

* * *

**redrosemedic: **Thank you for telling me. That definitely removes some weight from my shoulders.

**EdwardsWife77: **I'm glad I could help in that way at least.

**redrosemedic: **Now, you mentioned that at some point Astrid might be able to visit Risty. Do you know when that might be?

**EdwardsWife77: **Once we've made certain that nothing has been warped or destroyed in that specific point, we should be able to regulate traffic there again. Astrid will need to register with us, though, so she can have an official traveling license and letter.

**redrosemedic: **It sounds very official.

**EdwardsWife77: **It's how we do business.

**redrosemedic: **That's a lot for someone your age, especially considering it seems like you have a lot on your plate already. I take it Sakura isn't doing well?

**redrosemedic: **Take your time figuring out what you can't tell me.

**redrosemedic: **I'll wait.

_EdwardsWife77 is idle._

**redrosemedic: **Think about it.

_EdwardsWife77 has returned._

**EdwardsWife77: **Considering the mess I made of her life, we've done what we can to fit her elsewhere.

**redrosemedic: **You can't blame yourself for unforeseen consequences.

**EdwardsWife77: **Somehow I keep hearing that.

**redrosemedic: **If you ever need some time, you're welcome to visit. I'm going to be taking chiropractic classes soon. Maybe I can crack some stress out of your back.

**EdwardsWife77: **If only there were chiropractors for morality.

_EdwardsWife77 has logged off._

**redrosemedic: **Next time I really would like to know your name.

_EdwardsWife77 is offline. Would you like to leave a message?_

* * *

_The yellow void had materialized around them both. The massive Doors in front of them slowly began to creak open, with a multitude of eyes peeking out._

_Risty couldn't resist a shudder of fear. Next to her, Ed squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We can do this," he reminded her._

"_Okay," she agreed, taking a deep breath. She couldn't crumble now_—_this was her idea. The two of them couldn't show weakness to the Gate._

_The Doors opened wider, and long, stringy arms flooded out. They snagged whatever they could of Ed and Risty and pulled them inside. The Doors slammed shut behind them._

_Whatever she did, she couldn't let go of Ed's hand._

_They were not happy to see her or him. WHAT DO YOU WANT? the more vocal of them screamed. She could feel the sense of betrayal from the more sensitive of them._

"_We want Al back," Ed said firmly. "And we want you bastards to leave him alone."_

_Some of them laughed, but it was mostly an angry roar that shook Risty to her core. They were really, really mad. YOU HIDEOUS FILTH, they howled, WHAT IS YOUR PRICE?_

_Ed glanced at Risty. She couldn't actually see him, but she could sense his eyes on her. Her grip on his hand tightened._

_She placed her free hand, the bad one, on her chest. "Our souls," she replied calmly._

_More screaming._

_WE_—

_We agree._

_The clear voice was a surprise, and Risty realized she recognized it._

_But if I ever see your faces again, so help me I'll make you wish you were really dead._

_It was amazing to hear a voice of individuality, even in all this._

"_I promise you, Envy, you never will," she said._

_She felt his smirk. Good. Then be done with it, brat, pipsqueak._

_The rest of the tumultuous Gate surged in agreement. LET IT BE DONE! AND NEVER AGAIN!_

_She squeezed Ed's hand tighter. He squeezed back._

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Rita asked.

"How does what feel?" Roy asked the window he was leaning out of.

Rita joined him at the window, sitting on the sill. "To be in charge again."

"Like the worst thing in the world."

Rita nodded slowly, then glanced out the window at the setting sun. Almost everyone had been regrouped into the warehouse, and now there were parties out searching for Alphonse. "How's Simon?" she asked after a moment.

"Asleep. It's a good thing, it means he's recovering. It might be time to return him home, though," Roy said.

"Do you believe that Alphonse is possessed?"

Roy sighed heavily. "I still don't really know. It's hard to believe a person could be capable of such a violent personality change, but to go all the way into the territory of body-controlling demons…"

"I hear there are things in this world that can't be explained," Rita said.

"A phrase used by people who don't want to understand," Roy replied.

They watched the sunset again.

"Then explain why I'm still here right now," Rita said quietly.

Roy glanced at her. Her arms were folded across her stomach. "It's where you belong," he said.

She shook her head. "After I lost Father, I lost my place. I don't fit here…"

"…Especially with the man responsible for your father's death in charge," Roy finished.

"I didn't say all that."

"You implied it impressively."

Rita looked at the sunset again. "Whatever happened on your mission, I know he wouldn't blame you. I've striven to be like him in that regard, but I couldn't…"

Roy shrugged. "I encouraged him to go with me. 'One last hurrah before retirement' were my words, if I remember."

"I know you wouldn't purposely get him into the sort of situation—"

"But I still did, and he still died. He died protecting me."

Rita flinched, and turned back to Roy. "You never mentioned that."

"Would it have made a difference?" Roy asked the sun.

"Yes."

Roy turned back to her.

"It would have," she added unnecessarily.

Roy gazed at her for a while. "Well then. I suppose I can take the blame for that."

"What were his last words?" she asked, barely audible.

He respected her enough not to look away. "To tell you he loves you, and to believe the best in others."

She worked her jaw for a moment, then slowly nodded, her eyes misty.

* * *

_In the midst of the ensuing chaos, she could clearly feel Ed's hand still in hers. It wasn't enough. She reached out with her bad arm. The tempest in the Gate made it impossible to focus on any mere physical pain._

"_Ed!" She stretched out her hand. A cold, unwavering hand grasped it._

"_Don't let go!" he shouted._

_She couldn't see through the darkness or the hands, though she could hear the children, all shouting incomprehensible things. She felt a tugging at her chest, and terror shot through her. This was the end._

"_Risty!" Like his voice had power, the hands parted and she saw his face. He was determined._

"_I won't make it," she stated._

"_You will," he stated back._

"_Not very much of me."_

_His face took on a stubborn expression. "Not if I can help it."_

"_So I should tell you now."_

_Why did it suddenly seem a little quieter?_

"_Ed, I love you."_

_He didn't look surprised, annoyed, or disgusted. Instead, he tugged on her hands, pulling her closer. "That's why I'm not going to lose you."_

_Why did the children suddenly seem a little more upset?_

"_You're going to make it one way or another. Because I swore…"_

_He was close enough to touch._

"_I swore I would NEVER lose another person I loved!"_

_The children started to scream, and they dove into action to seal the deal. Hands reached for them to tear them apart, to stop this destructive conversation. To end the defiance and take their payment._

_The last thing he said through their link was this: 'Remember.'_

_And he kissed her._

* * *

Zilo: REVIEW COMMENT COMPLAIN INQUIRE GUESS THEORIZE REACT AND ENJOY!


	32. True Tears

****Zilo: Hello everyone! (ducks thrown fruits and veggies) I know, I know, this is the record, and I am definitely sorry to leave you, especially on such a cliffhanger. There have been a lot of real life problems demanding my attention, a couple of which were my mom dealing with health problems and me having a falling out with my best friend and first beta. Also the computer broke. So it's been a bit of a hellacious few months. I'm back now, though, and ready to update. No responses this time, since I think I've made you wait long enough. Rest assured I read every review, and some of them actually made me cry. It was good to feel liked and supported, even though you guys didn't even know I was going through anything, and a lot of times I would read them simply as a mood-booster.

Anyway! I think it's time I stopped rambling and updated, because believe you me, we're not out of the woods yet. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**32: True Tears**

_Calendar Year 2007  
Jacksonville, Florida_

_When I opened the e-mail, I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew that EdwardsWife77 was a crazy fangirl, but this seemed ridiculous. The chain letter promised to send me to whatever anime dimension I wanted._

_I stared at it for a moment, lost in imagining. What if it worked, and I actually got to go? I would definitely go to Fullmetal Alchemist. I could actually meet Ed and Al, Roy and Riza, and all my favorite characters. It would be like walking onto the set of your favorite movie, only during one long, continuous take._

_Then I shook my head. It was silly. It wouldn't work, it was just something dumb to pass the time. I hovered the mouse over the Delete button, feeling a twinge of guilt. I HAD promised EdwardsWife77 that I would use it. But how would she know otherwise? I could just lie, or maybe not even bring it up._

_I hit Delete before I could change my mind._

* * *

"_Aw, Risty, you're so nutty. You sound like you wish it really would have worked," Zoe said with a laugh, running a comb through her platinum blond hair._

"_Well, I mean, it does sound like it would be fun," I pointed out, taking a bite out of my granola bar._

"_Yeah, if it could really happen. Not saying it's impossible, but what would be the odds it would happen to you?" Zoe used two fingers to hold up the blue streak in her bangs so she could look at it in the mirror. "Ah, damn, I can see roots already."_

"_I guess not very high," I mumbled. I felt tears stinging and hid them by pretending to be engrossed in opening a new tab in the browser. Sometimes I wished that Zoe wouldn't discount my opinion so much. But I'd never say that to her, because usually she's an awesome best friend._

"_Hey, where did your mom say she was going again?"_

"_Book club, I think." I typed in the address of the anime website I frequented. As soon as it loaded, I logged on, and immediately an IM box popped up._

_**EdwardsWife77: **__hey hey! so did u use the letter?_

_I grimaced, not looking forward to lying._

_**MistaMarista: **__yeah I did, lol. No fma except in my dreams that night._

_Surprisingly, it took EdwardsWife77 a while to reply._

_**EdwardsWife77: **__really? u sure u used it right?_

_I blinked, feeling a wave of guilt. Was my lying somehow still obvious, even in toneless text?_

_**MistaMarista: **__yeah, I followed the instructions just right. Come on don't be silly, as great as it would be we both know it wouldn't have done it for real  
**EdwardsWife77: **__u dont know that  
**MistaMarista: **__but something like that isn't real, it could never happen. It's not possible and it was silly in the first place  
**EdwardsWife77: **__You don't know that, Risty._

_I felt a plunge in my gut._

_**MistaMarista: **__how do you know my name?  
**EdwardsWife77: **__I'm actually a little disappointed. You seemed like you could use a trip. I guess this means you fail. But that's all right.  
**MistaMarista: **__what are you talking about?  
EDWARDSWIFE77 HAS LOGGED OFF  
**MistaMarista: **__come back! What do you mean?  
EDWARDSWIFE77 IS LOGGED OFF. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE?_

_I pushed the chair away from the desk, my stomach roiling. What had she meant? How had she known my name? And why had her writing style suddenly changed? Was she one of those predators that pretended to be teen girls to lure other teen girls?_

_A new window popped up, blank with a cursor blinking near the top. Zoe, who had seen me push my chair away, came over. "What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Um…nothing, I…"_

_The cursor started to move, words appearing behind it._

Please focus your attention on these words. They will assist in extracting all memories of our influence in your life. Focus on them and keep reading them until the process is complete. When you are through, you will continue on with your day as usual, and we will not trouble you again.

_Focus…?_

_I blinked, confused. How long had I been sitting in front of the computer? I glanced at Zoe. "Hey, when did you get here?"_

"_I dunno, aren't I always here?" Zoe said with a shrug._

_I giggled. "That's true." I turned back to the computer, wondering why I'd been staring at the browser's home page, and clicked it closed. "Isn't it spring break? Why don't we go do something fun?"_

"_That's what I'm talking about!" Zoe whooped, tossing a comb over her shoulder._

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Calendar Year 2009  
Hampton, Virginia_

"_Sakura! We'll be late! Mom said not to be laaate!"_

"_Okay, okay!" Sakura said with a giggle, letting her little sister pull her along by the hand. The fairgrounds were well populated, but there was still space to move around. It was nice and sunny, with a few wispy clouds in the sky._

_Movement caught her eye, and she turned to see her brother weaving around a couple of people towards them, three already soft-looking cones balanced precariously in his hands. At the sight, her sister squealed and bounded forward._

_Sakura took a moment to look around, feeling that nervous excitement in her gut. EdwardsWife77 had said she'd be here, and would have a sign. It was almost 2:00. Sakura hoped she'd be able to find a good excuse to split from the others and go to the parking lot, where the meeting was supposed to take place._

_Two people went past her at a brisk pace. One had shoulder-length black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The other had curly brown hair and a blue tam on her head. For a reason she couldn't figure, Sakura's eyes lingered on the blue tam's back. It almost seemed familiar to her in a way she couldn't place. She watched as the two sat down at a bench, their heads close together. She could sense a weird tension coming from them._

'_Are they on a date?' she wondered, her eyes lingering on their backs as she and her siblings moved leisurely in the direction of where the parade would start._

"_Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Her sister's slightly panicked voice drew Sakura's attention away. She turned to find her sister now trying to wipe ice cream of the face of a tiny toddler with cute reddish-brown curls, whose face was screwed up in an about-to-cry expression._

"_No, don't use your hands," Sakura reprimanded, striding over. She nodded to her brother. "Get some napkins from that stand behind us."_

"_It's okay, sweetie-pie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all sticky with ice cream," Sakura's sister cooed to the toddler, like she was the mother instead of roughly four years older than the target of her sudden affection._

_By that point, her brother had returned with a wad of napkins, and he ignored his cone dripping all over his hand as he knelt to start wiping ice cream off the little girl's face._

"_Cassie!" a voice exclaimed. Sakura looked up and saw a plump girl about her age with short red hair heading towards them, a worried look on her face. Behind her was a lanky girl with shoulder-length black hair and glasses._

"_Holy shit, Cassie, don't take off like that!" the girl said to the toddler, kneeling down._

"_I'm sowry," Cassie sniffled as Sakura's brother rubbed her hands clean._

"_I'm so sorry, I spilled my cone all over her like a ditzy ditz," Sakura's sister said promptly._

_The girl glanced up. "Don't worry about it, Cassie's been dirtier."_

"_Sorry if we caused any trouble," said the black-haired girl, though her voice made Sakura wonder if she was actually a boy. Sakura also realized that the gray eyes behind those glasses were focused on her. She'd never met someone else with gray eyes. "Say…you're Sakura, right? Sakura Shermi?"_

"_Yeah?" Sakura said, surprised._

_The girl, or boy, flashed a knowing smile. "Yeah, it's been ages." Sakura was confused until the boy briefly flipped up a notepad and winked. The username she'd been seeking was written clearly on a page. "We should catch up, you know?"_

_A smile spread across Sakura's face. "Oh, totally."_

"_I'll catch up to you later, Joey," EdwardsWife77 said._

"_Sure thing, weirdo. If you see my brother, tell him to call off the search dogs," the redheaded girl replied._

* * *

_(...)_

* * *

_Calendar Year 1925  
An empty field, Germany_

She opened her eyes wide with a choking gasp. The sun was too bright. The air smelled too fresh. The grass felt too prickly. Everything made her hurt.

She felt even emptier than before.

Risty managed to roll onto her side, struggling to catch her breath. Even that hurt, but she had to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignored how the scratchy grass stung, and tried to make her brain work right. There were faint echoes of screams, and she was fairly certain that some of those were hers.

It had _hurt_.

Her chest felt the worst, like someone had heated the edge of a steel support beam and shoved it straight through. She hadn't realized it was possible to be in so much pain without physical injury.

_Think…think! Think clearly!_

There was one thing she was definitely sure of. Through all the pain, she could tell that her head was finally empty. No one else was in there.

No children. No Ed.

Risty clutched at her chest, as if she could pull the pain out, and focused on making herself breathe normally. She had to focus. She had to get up and see.

_But it HURTS!_

So she laid there, listening, feeling, gauging how deeply she could inhale before it stabbed.

And then she remembered.

She laid silently for a moment, digesting what she was seeing. Faces arose in her memory, faces that slowly regained names, personalities, and significance. Her mother. Her father. Zoe. Astrid. The chain letter, and the body switch. Everything after being taken into Amestris. She could remember it now.

She ran memories through her head, reliving them in amazement. There were so many things she'd forgotten. Some things were murky, and she had to focus hard on them to clear them up, but it looked like almost everything was back.

The impromptu stroll down Memory Lane was surprisingly calming to her. Her breathing became more even and less painful. Slowly, her limbs began to regain their strength, tingling with memories of their own. The pain was very slowly subsiding to the point where she could get a handle on it.

_Remember…_

That word echoed in her mind, like a final farewell from someone who was going away. She flexed her good arm, testing it, and when she realized she could handle the pain, she braced it under herself and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The field stretched out in all directions. The soft light of a sunrise made it almost glow. Had the night actually come and gone? The thought was amazing, but the evidence was right there in the east.

She felt her head. Something crusty was caked to it, and she felt a sore bump on her scalp. Examining the crusty flakes that came away on her hand, she realized it was dried blood. Right, she'd had a head injury. And—she realized as she looked down—one side of her bangs was about half the length of the other. Splatters of dried blood spotted her shirt, and there were a few rips in the fabric. Her sling had broken open and was now draped pathetically over her bad arm, which felt so stiff that she could barely unbend it.

She absently touched her face and chin, as if checking to make sure she was really all there. With the huge, aching emptiness inside her, it was hard to tell. She'd never realized how much of what she thought was herself was really others, but now she definitely understood.

After making sure she could sit upright without falling over, she finally mustered up the courage to look around. To her left, a few feet away, lay Al, on his stomach, hands down at his sides. A bruise was starting to form on his throat. He looked…oddly peaceful, the kind of face one could make only if not possessed by monsters while unconscious. In front of her and to the right was nothing but the field.

She twisted around to look behind her.

Ed lay on his back, face turned away. There were so many cuts and gashes all over his body, and showing through tears in his clothes. They all seemed to have stopped bleeding, at least. His hand faced upward, her silver necklace resting in the palm.

She looked from one brother to the other, slowly, acknowledging but not wanting to think about what she saw.

Al's chest moved. Ed's didn't.

If she wanted any further proof that the bond between her and Ed was well and truly gone, she had it now. Otherwise she'd never be awake now. Tears filled her eyes, and she had the absurd thought that the Gate had made her cry before she'd given herself permission to do so.

"_I'll cry for days. For weeks. For years. Forever. And then I never want to cry again."_

_Well how dumb am I? _she thought as the tears finally overflowed. She'd never be able to cry enough. Slowly, painfully, she dragged herself across the ground towards Ed, laid her head on his motionless chest, and closed her eyes, squeezing out more tears.

_I wish I'd never opened that letter._

* * *

"We've got a sighting."

Roy perked up when Ezekiel appeared in the doorway with those words. "Where?" he asked, straightening from where he'd been resting against the windowsill. Rita, who had dozed off at the table with her chin in her hand, instantly woke up.

"In a field a couple of miles outside of town," Ezekiel said. "Alphonse, Edward, and Risty."

"So they found him," Rita said.

"Where are they headed?" Roy asked.

"Nowhere."

Roy looked confused, until Ezekiel elaborated. "According to the one who spotted them, they were all lying unconscious in the field. It looked like there had been a serious fight."

"They…killed each other?" Rita said in surprise.

Ezekiel only shrugged slightly. "Unknown. He came back to report without checking them for signs of life."

"Then let's go," Roy said, heading for the door. "Get the doctor. Rita, with me."

"No backup?" Rita asked as she fell into step behind him, Ezekiel disappearing from the doorway to summon Dr. Cornello.

"No. I have a feeling it's over."

* * *

Al sucked in a breath and hissed, causing Risty to lift her head. She turned him and saw his face screwed up in pain, his arm clutching his stomach.

"Al?" Risty pushed herself up into a sitting position again, then, testing her legs, found she could stand now. She got up slowly, her legs still stiff and sore, and sort of hobbled over to Al's side, dropping back down on her knees when she reached him. "That's…really you, right?" she said, her hand reaching out hesitantly.

Al took a few breaths, seeming to try and get himself under control. Finally he cracked open his eyes and looked up at her. "…Risty?" he croaked.

She nodded, mustering up a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like…someone beat me up."

"Well…we kinda did."

Al seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He reached out and put his hand over hers. "Risty, I'm so sorry…what I did to everyone…"

"We'd never blame you. We know you wouldn't ever do such a thing," Risty assured him, squeezing his hand.

"But I still did…" Al's face screwed up again, this time in anguish. Risty swallowed down a lump in her throat and squeezed his hand a little harder. "Al, it's not your fault what the Gate did using your body. You can't blame yourself. I know for sure that you must have fought them as hard as you could."

Al took a deep breath, as if trying to inhale that explanation. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, he seemed to have resolved to work it out at a later date. "Brother?" he asked.

Risty glanced over her shoulder. "He's…asleep." She couldn't make her mouth form the words, even though it hurt to lie to Al.

"He must be tired. They tried to kill him so much." Al's eyes drifted closed. "I'm sorry…I feel so exhausted…"

"It's okay. Sleep—_real_ sleep—will probably do you some good."

Al nodded faintly. "I wish…I could tell them…I'm sorry…"

Risty was confused, until she realized that Al might be talking about the people the Gate had killed with his body. "None of them would blame you either," she said softly. _Well, Envy might, _she thought.

She held his hand until his grip softened and his breaths evened, indicating he'd fallen asleep. Double-checking to ensure he was breathing properly, she let go of his hand, her smile vanishing. Al was alive and free—it was more than they could ask for. She'd known the price for him would be steep. She'd hoped that their "souls" would be enough to get them out the door.

Maybe the Gate had seen through the trick. She imagined that they would assess which of the two people offering the deal posed the biggest threat to them. Deciding on Ed, they must have…

She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it.

Instead, as she slowly rose from the ground and moved back to Ed, she tried to think about those last moments before the Gate had taken what was theirs contractually. She almost couldn't believe she'd been bold enough to confess to Ed. Maybe the impending threat of death had been enough to remove her reservations.

She dropped down on her knees next to Ed, then angled herself so she could sit facing Al, and lifted Ed's head into her lap. He only looked like he was asleep.

And then, imagine her surprise when Ed not only took it in stride, but returned it.

"_I swore I would never lose another person I loved!"_

"What about me, Ed?" she said. "I don't like losing people I love either."

_You, Mom, Dad, Zoe, Astrid…why am I the one left standing? What's so great about me? Who decided I was strong enough to handle this?_

She felt tears again, and this time she had no reservations about letting them spill over. A painful sob rose up in her throat, and she didn't try to stop that either. She bent over as if to shield Ed's head with her curled-up body, and decided to mourn everyone she'd lost.

* * *

Roy, who was leaning out of the passenger side of the car, was the first to spot the three in the field beneath the bright afternoon sun. His gut clenched at the signs of carnage: the ground was torn up in a wide area, and dried blood decorated the grass in spots that indicated more had seeped into the ground. Near the middle of the gruesome battlefield were Ed, Al, and Risty.

"Park here," Roy said, already climbing over the car door before Rita could even stop the car. He heard her park, with Ezekiel parking the car he drove behind hers, and the others got out as he jogged down the gentle slope into the field. Al lay on his stomach, unmoving; Ed lay with his head in Risty's lap, also unmoving; Risty appeared to be the only one conscious, curled around Ed's head and shoulders, but she wasn't really moving either. She didn't even hear Roy's footsteps as he approached.

Roy tried to be careful, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, just eventually raised her head to see what was up. Only his experience kept him from flinching at seeing the knot on her head and the dried blood stuck to her face, as well as her red-rimmed eyes and exhausted expression.

"So what happened?" he asked gently.

"We saved Al," she said dully, her voice raw.

Roy glanced over at Al again and saw that the boy appeared to be alive, just unconscious.

"Mr. Roy…" He turned back to her as she spoke. "Whatever you do, when he wakes up, please don't blame him for the murders. He…I don't think he could take it."

"We'll see," Roy said, already knowing there'd be trouble back at the warehouse when they brought Alphonse back.

Finally the others had made it. Dr. Cornello, instantly sizing up the situation, went to attend Al first. Ezekiel seemed to be trying to read the war zone to see what had happened. Ravi, who had insisted on coming along, came to Risty's side and knelt next to her. Rita stood next to Roy, looking regretful.

"Oh my," Ravi said, taking Risty's face in her hands, "you've been through quite a day."

"Yeah…" Risty agreed.

"Did Alphonse…is he…" Rita seemed to be looking for the right words.

"He's free now. We took care of it," Risty said.

Rita noticed how Risty's arm was draped almost defensively around Ed's head and shoulders, and didn't inquire as to what had happened to him. Instead, she turned to Roy. "If we brought them back to the warehouse, there could be trouble. Not everyone would be happy to see Alphonse," she said.

"Bring them to our house," Ezekiel said suddenly, coming over. Ravi glanced up, looking relieved.

Roy nodded in agreement. "All right, let's clear out of here before someone notices and starts asking questions. Ezekiel, see to Alphonse."

Ezekiel back and went over to where Dr. Cornello knelt over Al. Roy glanced down at Ed, and Risty's free fist clenched in response. Ravi, still holding Risty's face, got the younger girl's attention. "It's all right, Risty. We won't do anything sudden. You can let go."

Slowly, reluctantly, Risty released her hold on Ed. Roy crouched down and swung Ed up into his arms, and Risty's hands went after them, as if to tell him he was doing it wrong. Ravi let go of her face and pulled her into a hug. "It's all right," Ravi said again.

"No it's not," Risty said into Ravi's shoulder.

* * *

The ride was quiet. Risty—with temporary bandages wound around her head, ankle, and hands—and Ed rode with Roy and Rita, and Al with the others. Since they were driving all the way back to Ravi and Ezekiel's house in Scheden, it would have been a good time to discuss how they were going to handle things. But somehow it seemed inappropriate.

The sun had reached its peak and was thinking about heading down by the time they finally made it to the house. They all quietly got out, and Ravi held open the front door as Ezekiel and Roy made their way in, weighed down with Al and Ed respectively. Dr. Cornello followed, already pulling items out of his medkit, and Rita and Risty brought up the rear, with Rita automatically keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

Roy placed Ed on a couch in the front room, while Dr. Cornello directed Ezekiel to take Al to the bedroom. Risty sat down at the table in the kitchen. She remembered sitting at this very table with Simon, nervously pursuing a lead to finding Ed. That seemed like years ago. Rita sat down also, settling her hands on the table.

After a few moments, Ravi returned, arms full of supplies. "All right, Risty, let's patch you up," she said brightly, with an encouraging smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rita asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to…ask Al, and we'll…figure it out together," Risty mumbled, wincing as Ravi unwound the bandage from her head.

"Well, if the two of you need somewhere to stay while you decide, you can always stay here," Ravi said.

"Okay. I, um…thank you."

Ravi smiled and selected a bottle and a cloth from her pile of supplies. She turned Risty's head to get at the bump, and Risty's eyes fell on Ed, deposited on the couch. Again, he only looked like he was asleep, except for the telltale lack of movement in his chest.

"What will you do…with…" Risty tried to be brave enough to say it, but she still couldn't.

Rita, however, caught on easily. "Whatever you want to do," she replied.

"Did Ed ever have any instructions?" Ravi asked.

"No, he…we never talked about anything like that," Risty protested.

Rita watched her for a moment. Ravi silently worked, wiping Risty's face and arms free of blood, removing the temporary bandages, replacing them with stronger and less bulky alternatives. "Let me see your arm," she finally said, indicating Risty's bad arm.

"Um…it might be stuck," Risty said. She'd pressed the arm against her side, holding it like it was still in its sling, which was the least painful position for it.

"If you don't want to remain stuck, you'll have to move it, even if it hurts," Ravi told her.

Risty nodded, then steeled herself and tried to pull her arm away from her body. A jolt of protesting pain shot all the way up to her shoulder, and she gritted her teeth, but didn't stop. Each tiny movement caused pain, but she finally found her arm in Ravi's hands.

"Hmmm," Ravi said, nodding. "It needs to get used to movement again."

"I can't really do anything with it. I can barely feel my fingers, and my elbow gets stiff a lot," Risty said.

"Well there are exercises that can give you back some mobility. I don't know what it would do about the numbness, but you don't want to give up on it," Ravi said.

Risty nodded a little.

"Now that we've worked on the health, what should we do about your hair?" Ravi asked.

"Oh—um…" Risty absently touched the butchered side. "I guess I can just cut it short again."

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Ravi asked.

"Yes, that would be nice, thanks."

Ravi nodded and offered a smile. Risty couldn't manage one in return.

Roy had been leaning against the wall that separated the front of the house from the back, quietly contemplating. He looked up when Dr. Cornello appeared around the wall, as did everyone in the kitchen.

"He's waking up," Dr. Cornello reported.

Risty instantly got up from the table. Her ankle complained, but not badly enough to stop her. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked, already moving.

Dr. Cornello stepped aside to let her limp past, then followed. "He'll certainly have some bruises, but fortunately nothing's worse than a sprain or two. I have to say, considering what he looked like when I got there, the damage wasn't as bad as it seemed like it should have been."

Risty didn't answer that, but it came to her that Ed had probably pulled his punches a bit. His intention was to scare the Gate into _thinking_ he'd rather kill Al then let them carry on with his brother's body. Well, he'd succeeded.

Dr. Cornello directed her to the right door, and Risty pushed it open. Inside, lying on one of two beds, was Alphonse, freshly bandaged up and changed into some of Ezekiel's clothes. He seemed to be returning to consciousness, and Risty hesitated at the doorway.

Al groggily cracked open his eyes. His face registered confusion as they took in the unfamiliar room, but then they landed on her and he relaxed a little. "Are you okay?" he asked, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I guess," Risty mumbled, absently touching her bad arm, which was once again pressed against her side. "What about you?"

"I feel a little better now," he said, checking himself. "What happened? Where are we?"

"At Ravi and Ezekiel's. Roy and everyone found us and brought us here," Risty said.

"Oh." Al touched his neck, where the bruises were, and winced.

"What about your head? Is that…clear?" Risty asked next.

Al paused for a moment, seeming to look inward, and a relieved smile spread across his face. "They're gone. I can't feel them anywhere."

"I'm glad," Risty said sincerely, even though she still couldn't smile.

Al looked up at her, and his own smile faded. "Risty, what is it?" He seemed to register something then—or more specifically, the absence of someone. A faint look of panic appeared in his eyes. "Where's Brother?"

Her chin trembled. She had really hoped he wouldn't ask, as selfish as that was. It was too much to look in his eyes, which were pleading for a positive answer, so she stared at the floor instead.

"No…" She heard the almost pitiful denial in his voice and could tell he was slowly shaking his head. "Please, don't tell me…"

There was a quiet click behind her, and Risty realized that someone—probably Dr. Cornello—had shut the door to give them privacy. She steeled herself and raised her eyes to Al's. Her silence had already given him the answer he didn't want, and his face was starting to crumple.

"I'm so sorry, Al," she managed.

Al's eyes lost focus, and he slowly looked down at his lap, though it didn't seem like he was really seeing it. "But…he couldn't…we promised we'd…" Tears filled his eyes and spilled over almost instantly.

Risty felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Instead, she made her way over to the bed and sat down on it, twisting around to face Al. She reached out her good arm and pulled him into a hug. Al's head collapsed on her shoulder, his hands clutched her arms, and he started to cry, real sobs that shook his entire body. Risty squeezed her eyes shut tight to hold back her own tears.

_I already got my chance to cry. It's Al's turn. I'll be strong for Al._

So she focused on holding him and not crying, as he grieved for his brother.

* * *

"_I swore I'd never lose another person I loved!"_

_Such a thing was an abomination to them. Even the concept made them shudder. They hated the stuff, simply because they could never fully understand it, and therefore never completely control it. Somehow it gave people the ability to be more than their usual shallow, selfish selves, which made them more unpredictable, less likely to bend to pressure._

_And he was full of it._

_If they hated him before, they utterly despised him now. He had every kind of the stuff in him now: the kind for both those related by blood and related only by experience. And he was naturally stubborn._

_He was going to pay dearly for all of this._

* * *

Zilo: Hopefully I will have the next one up before the new year. Believe in me! I'll do my best!


	33. How To Breathe

Zilo: Ugh, wow! Once again I have broken the record...which is a bad thing...but wow! You guys are seriously so amazing! To save space (and help me get this out faster) I will be forgoing responses in the chapter, BUT, over the next week I will PM responses to everyone I can! But before even that, thank you, THANK YOU GUYS! All the reviews and PMs I got made me feel so much better and really, really lifted my spirits, and also helped me get back in the saddle this month and start writing again!

I hope to have more info for you on my deviantArt and Twitter about how frequently I can update, but I swear I'll move heaven and earth to make sure it isn't this long again. I can't say thank you enough, so here's the best way I can show my appreciation: a new chapter! This is also unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any spelling/grammatical errors or missing words you see. Now have at you!

* * *

**Chapter 33: ****How To Breathe  
**

Al finally felt able to pull himself together, and peeled a hand away from Risty's shoulder to wipe his face. She hadn't moved once, hadn't offered any pointless phrases like _"it's gonna be okay"_. She'd just held him, and for that, he was both grateful and guilty. After all, she must have been torn up inside as well.

He pulled back and sat up, wiping his face. Risty absently massaged the shoulder he'd been slumped against, her eyes pointed towards the floor, and he felt another wave of guilt. Somehow it was easier to focus on that than the fact that his brother was gone.

Dead.

Edward was dead.

He'd felt that jump of fear many times before, when it seemed like Ed had gotten into a situation he couldn't easily escape, but his brother had always found a way. Even when Dante had seemed to take him down for good, Al had been there, and he'd found the way to save him.

But now it was far too late. Ed had been dead too long, and there was no alchemy, no spell, no heartfelt wishing that could reach him now. His brother had finally made the ultimate sacrifice, like he'd tried so many times before.

Al felt tears threatening again, and realized that he _had_ to think of something else before he collapsed again. But he couldn't help focusing on Ed. How could his vibrant, active, violent brother, who had always been so thoroughly full of _life_, now be nothing but a body?

_The body..._

"Is he here?" he asked Risty, the first real words he'd spoken since who knew how long ago.

Risty's eyes flicked up at him, and she shuddered, but nodded.

"I...need to see him...please."

Risty sucked in a suspiciously teary breath, but her reddened eyes somehow remained dry. "Okay," she whispered. "Mr. Roy put him on the couch in the front room."

Al propelled himself off the bed, then winced. He still ached all over, and couldn't put weight down on his left foot. The thought almost made him want to laugh. The last thing Ed had done in this world was beat him to a pulp?

He turned and extended a hand to Risty. Glancing up at him, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. "Al...we should figure out what we're going to do," she said, her voice almost completely toneless.

Al glanced away. _Pull it together!_ he ordered himself. Just thinking about the next step felt like dismissing his brother. Ed always made the ultimate decision as to what their next move would be, though he'd gotten better and better at consulting with Al and Noa the older he got.

But Al could barely even think Noa's name without feeling a surge in his stomach like he wanted to throw up. He could see his hands, taking her life away. Even though the children had been in full control, he was still _there_. It was still his hands, his body, that were ultimately responsible.

And not just poor Noa. Envy, Luludja, that man whose name he didn't even know...all of them, except one, had tried to fight him, been overpowered, and killed. And with a knife, something so up close and personal, that it would be nearly impossible to disassociate himself from each act.

Al resisted the urge to shudder and turned back to Risty, who was also looking away. "I...I think we should..." He tried to form the words, but couldn't.

Risty swallowed hard. "We'll keep doing what we were doing," she said to the wall. "That's what Ed would do." Her chin trembled, and she put her good hand over her mouth. "I can't..." she mumbled behind her hand, seeming like she was talking to herself.

Al's heart hurt too much for this. He felt the pull to the front room, to see what remained of his brother, to start trying to put all this in perspective and find some way to get through it. But he just wanted to sit there and cry, and revel in his irrational anger towards Ed.

_You promised, Brother. We were supposed to be in this together._

So he sat back down next to Risty.

* * *

Ravi and everyone else looked up when they heard the sound of the door opening. Risty appeared first, supporting a hobbling Al, and they slowly made their way into the front room. Ravi's heart tightened at the sight of the two—they looked so broken down, so defeated, as if they thought their struggle was in vain. Everyone had heard Al before, but she knew none of them would mention it.

Risty and Al went over to the couch, where Risty pointed silently at Ed's body with a finger. Al's body shook, and he slowly released his hold on Risty and sank to his knees, grabbing the body's hand. "Did he suffer?" he asked in a whisper Ravi could barely hear.

"I...I don't know," Risty mumbled.

Ravi exchanged looks with Rita. Dr. Cornello got up from the kitchen table and approached the sad duo at the couch. He laid a hand on both their shoulders, and they glanced at him. "Both of you seem to be able to move fairly well, but please don't overtax yourselves. We're still at the point where we don't know exactly how severe your injuries are, and we wouldn't want to aggravate anything," he said with an encouraging smile.

Al said nothing, only turning back to his brother's body. Risty, at least, nodded solemnly at the doctor. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then returned to his place at the table across from Ezekiel.

There was silence for a moment. Risty looked down at Al, who remained kneeling before his brother's body, and then turned and looked at Roy. Roy had been silent ever since Al had first woken up, sitting with arms and legs crossed in the chair next to the hallway. He caught Risty's gaze and sat up a little.

"We, um, decided. We're going to keep doing what we were doing. Mr. Green's still out there and so is the bomb, so we can't stop right now," Risty said to everyone, though she was focused on Roy.

Ravi didn't like the sound of this. Were the two of them really going to press forward, without taking time to grieve?

Roy nodded, his expression grim. "We'll accept your help. Outside of those of us who are here, however, it's likely you'll have little to no contact with the group, considering the circumstances."

_The circumstances, _he said, like they'd just been late for a meeting. Not the fact that most of the group believed Al was responsible for the death of their leader. Ravi glanced at his bent head again. How could anyone believe something so horrible of such a kind young man?

"That's fine," Risty said solemnly.

"Very well. Once the two of you have recovered properly we'll begin planning."

"Can't we start now?" Risty sort-of protested, though she put no feeling into it.

_No, _Ravi thought, dismayed.

Roy's gaze turned steely. "No," he said crisply. "You're not going to shelve what happened to you like it's nothing. No one in my employ is allowed to ignore their psychological issues. Grieve and get over it."

Risty flinched. Her good hand twitched towards Ed's body, then closed into a fist. Ravi saw Ezekiel nodding in agreement out of the corner of her eye, and reasoned that even he couldn't have said it more bluntly.

"...You're right," Risty finally said, bowing her head.

Roy sighed through his nose.

"Roy, it's getting late. We need to head back to the others and update our plans," Rita said.

"Yes." Roy uncrossed everything and stood up. "I assume you'll be here for the treatment, doctor?"

Dr. Cornello nodded firmly.

"All right. We'll return in one week with an update and begin plotting our next move." Roy strode towards where he'd jumped his jacket in the front room. On the way, he paused at Risty's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy. For both your sakes."

Risty swallowed and nodded without looking up at him. She remained where she was, hand opening and closing, as Roy and Rita collected what little stuff they had, said their brief goodbyes, and left. Al, of course, hadn't moved an inch.

Ravi decided that it was time to do what she could, at least for the one who was more responsive. She approached Risty with an encouraging smile, and when the girl finally looked up, extended a hand to her. "Why don't we take care of your hair now?"

* * *

_Where is the light?_

_There had to be something beyond this massive darkness made of rage. There had to be._

_Oh, wait, I need to stay sane._

_But how, when a million voices were screaming different things in your ear?_

_...Little bastards._

_Where is the light?_

_Where...QQQ_

_TO # %$#^ _

_8%$#!%$HAHAHA_

* * *

"There. You're all done," Ravi said with a smile.

Risty reached up and touched her head. A flash of renewed memory came to her, of when Izumi had cut her hair, and she'd done this same gesture in wonder. It felt less like a weight being removed this time, though, and more like a limb.

The cut wasn't quite as drastic this time, though—it had been trimmed presentably, and now hung a little below her shoulders. The red ribbon she'd been using to hold it back lay in her lap, frayed, dirty, and bloody. It looked almost as bad as she felt.

"Do you think you'll grow it out again?" Ravi asked, setting the scissors on the bed.

Risty looked up, confused by the question. When she understood, she let her head sink again. "Oh...um, I don't know. I don't...really care right now."

Ravi watched her bent head for a moment, then knelt and started to pick up the clumps of hair grouped around the chair Risty sat in. They'd retreated into the bedroom, where Ravi had cut Risty's hair as the sun set. It was a beautiful sunset, and the sky was clear, but neither of them were really in the mindset to appreciate it as it slowly faded into darkness.

"You know," Ravi said as she scooped up the hair, "it seems impossible to believe, but you won't always feel this way. I can't say it gets easier, but it becomes more bearable."

Risty said nothing, twisting her ribbon in her hand.

"But first and foremost, you have to be willing to move on," Ravi went on.

"This is about Al," Risty stated quietly.

Ravi stopped cleaning for a moment to put her hand on Risty's knee. "I can't begin to imagine what Alphonse is feeling right now, but...what he's doing will only make it harder to let go." Alphonse hadn't once left his brother's side, and in fact had ceased speaking or moving.

"I can't tell him how he's supposed to grieve," Risty protested, a flicker of emotion finally appearing in her tone.

"Surely you can see that this isn't helping," Ravi said patiently.

"But—but—" Risty's chest heaved, but she swallowed hard and twisted away, once again sucking her tears back down. Ravi saw that as well, and disapproved. Why were these two so bent on self-destruction, so unwilling to even try?

With a sigh, Ravi went back to cleaning up Risty's hair. Perhaps the hurt was too fresh for them to listen to reason. Very well. She would patiently wait until they could respond to her advice, and then help them as best she could.

Risty, meanwhile, was silently digesting what she'd just been told. Maybe Ravi was right. Maybe she needed to get Al away from Ed if there was going to be any sort of recovery happening. She wanted desperately to believe that there was an easy way out of this hurt, some miracle she hadn't yet thought of to bring Ed back. Was she being her dumb, childish self to hope that?

_Is it so wrong to not want to let someone you love go?_

After a few moments, she turned back to see Ravi standing, dusting off her knees. All the hair had been scooped into a pile. "Oh...I'm sorry, I should have helped," Risty said, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Ravi smiled at her. "It's nothing, don't worry."

Risty stood stiffly, then almost fell down again when her body spasmed unexpectedly. She bent over, hand on her knee, until she regained herself, then slowly straightened. _Right._ In the onslaught of emotional pain, it was almost too easy to forget that her body was still recovering from the sudden, savage release of the children. What a stack of things to deal with. She exhaled slowly, ignoring Ravi's concerned glance, and opened the door and went back to the front room.

It was quiet. Ezekiel and Dr. Cornello had stepped outside to the porch, probably to escape the somber atmosphere. Al was where he'd last been, curled against the sofa and clenching his brother's hand. Risty's stomach twisted at the sight. She hated this, so much, but what could she do?

_If it was Ed, he'd find a way to move on, _she thought, then swallowed hard to fight back the tears. She wondered how long it would take before she could think of anything vaguely related to Ed and not cry.

"...Al?" she managed, her voice coming out less like a grown adult's and more like a small, scared child's.

Al tilted his head briefly, like he thought of turning towards her but didn't make it the whole way. There was a quiet click behind her, as Ravi exited through the front door to join her husband and the doctor. More privacy for more devastating moments.

Slowly, cautiously, Risty approached the scene, her good hand gripping the loose fabric of her pants. "Al, I...I think...we should try to decide what we want to do..."

Al said nothing.

Her hand tightened into a fist. He was really going to make this tough on her. "Listen, I—obviously it's terrible, but we can't do this to ourselves. We'll never—we have to keep moving forward."

Silence.

"Al, please," she said, tears unwillingly coming to her eyes. "If you don't—Ed wouldn't want you to act like this!" As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth. Who was she, to try and guilt trip him like that?

But those seemed to be the magic words, as Al slowly turned enough to face her. Instead of the crumpled grief of before, or even a blank emptiness like she might have expected, his expression was level, contemplative.

"C-Can't we just...please...plan something? Do something, anything...I don't want to think about this any more than I have to," Risty admitted, finally losing the courage to look him in the eye and looking down at her feet. "I just...there isn't anything else we can do for..."

She saw Al reach out, and felt him take her hand. For a moment, Risty thought he was trying to comfort her, which made her feel worse. Instead, he pulled her over, and then guided her hand to settle on top of Ed's.

Risty thought for sure she'd start to break apart again. Was Al trying to drive her insane, making her touch what was left of Ed like this? Another shudder ran through her, and she squeezed her eyes shut to drive it away.

"Risty."

Al's voice made her pay attention, and she finally realized what was _really_ wrong about Ed's hand.

"Brother's still warm," Al said.

Risty's eyes opened and her head snapped up. Her fingers involuntarily tightened around the still warm, still soft skin. She was no forensics expert, but it had been a whole day. There was something to do with rigor mortis, and of course dead bodies cooled, and...

_But...but...no!_

"No!" she said aloud, already shaking her head. "It's not possible. I already checked, it's been too long, there's no way—!"

_Please don't make me hope again like this. I can't take it._

"He's still alive," Al said evenly.

"He isn't!" Risty shot back, shaking her head harder. _I know what I felt. I checked and double checked. I would have NOTICED if he still—!_

Al's expression softened, and he put his hand on top of hers and Ed's. "Risty, he needs us. We have to believe one more time," he said.

"N-No, I can't do this again, I already tried to..." Risty was barely aware of what she was saying, sinking to her knees next to Al.

Al swallowed hard, as if his own composure was starting to break. "Even if I'm wrong...isn't Brother worth it?"

Risty's breath hitched as she tried to process that statement. Would she risk her heart shattering again, if it meant a possibility that Ed could return? Could her psyche handle that?

_What if I go insane? Really, truly nuts?_

She sucked in a breath and almost choked on it.

Could she risk it?

_Is he worth it?_

Slowly, unsteadily, she sat up off her heels so she could reach Ed. She tilted her head towards him, and ever so slowly, like she expected to land on a mine, pressed her ear against his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath so nothing would interfere.

_Is he worth going insane over?_

His hand was still warm.

_He..._

Something pulsed faintly beneath her ear.

_He is._

She started to tremble. Al tightened his grip on her hand. "We've..._got_ to try, one more time. Brother would do the same for either of us," Al said. To his credit, his voice only cracked once.

_Ed? Are you really still there?_

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"I don't know. But I feel like we should be close to him."

Risty nodded slowly, then lifted her head so she could reposition it on Ed's shoulder.

_I'm scared. I don't want to have to go through what I went through in the field again. I don't know if I can take it._

_But I can't...just abandon Ed. I have to try. I have to be willing to risk it for him._

_Ed...I don't know if you can hear me anymore, but this better not be some trick. You'd better come back._

_...Please._

Ravi was disappointed when she finally came back in and saw that Risty had adopted a position similar to Al, but she decided it was too soon to try and talk them out of it.

* * *

_Okay, this was ridiculous. But they were winning._

_...Definitely never seen this side of the Gate before._

_Somehow, inch by inch, they were consuming him. And that word..."consume"...it wasn't really enough to describe what was happening, but it was hard to think of something better._

_He'd thought HE was stubborn; this stadium of monsters had him beat ten times over._

_But what about the deal? Sure, it had been a bit of trickery on her part, but it had still been a legitimate exchange. Why was he here, being...destroyed...by these guys?_

_'They broke it.'_

_Oh, hell, not you again. Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?_

_'Shut up, idiot.'_

_What do you wa—_

* * *

_KHRV$%^&YO*767 # %$3DU&$$ ! #$EEE%$&658_

_YOU#%%$$^^ *&# %_

_GOINGTOMAKEYOU_

_ #%#^%_

_..._

* * *

_They'd converged on him again, making it impossible to think straight for several moments. It was only the sheer force of his pent-up anger that kept his mind from spinning into nothing, and even that took some doing._

_They retreated, sort of, but more of him was gone. Where the hell was the light?_

* * *

_comebackhere_

_we$#%aren'tdone_

_QQQ%&_

_$%# %^%STOPTALKINGTOHIM_

* * *

_'I don't owe you anything._

_'I should just let this happen._

_'It'd serve you right._

_'Buuut..._

_'If I look at it this way, then letting it happen means I'll be stuck in here with you forever, and that's a fate worse than this fate worse than death._

_'So, yes, you annoying little snot, I'm going to help you. Because it benefits me._

_Ugh, it's so much more than you deserve, pipsqueak.'_

* * *

_$# %$#T—_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_..._

_Woah._

_For a moment, they retreated farther, almost COWERED—but that couldn't be right..._

_He's pointing._

_'Over there.'_

* * *

_ssss-s-s-stopthat_

_don'tdothatagain_

_$%#$%#ow_

_Why would you help me?_

_'Oh for God's sake, you moron, I already told you. I know half your brain's been eaten, but I thought you were smart enough to remember something simple like that.'_

* * *

_^T%$#%^%^%^%$DARE%$#$%$#_

_QQQQQGGG# %$#^#^%%$,7 *&^%=ow  
_

_...That's a lie._

_'Just shut up and get out of here already!'_

_Is this because Hohenheim's dead?_

_'Why the hell are you bringing up ancient history now? Oh, I'm sorry, did you WANT to be oblierated? You are such a stupid human.'_

* * *

The first thing Risty wondered upon waking up was, _What time is it? Did me and Ed fall asleep in the __living room__ again?_

Once she lifted her head, her gut clenched as everything came rushing back. They were back in Scheden, at Ravi and Ezekiel's, and Ed was—

_No! Stop! There's still a chance, remember?_

She turned slightly to see that she had fallen asleep with her forehead propped against Ed's shoulder. Ed, who was as still as a statue, and didn't move or breathe to indicate that he was in any way alive.

But his hand was still warm.

Risty's fingers instinctively flexed in their hold of Ed's hand. At some point, Al had moved his hand so it held Ed's from underneath, and now his fingers flexed too, in response to hers.

She turned the other way and saw that Al had shifted position so they were slumped next to each other by the couch, their knees touching. He had his head resting on his free arm, tucked into the small space on the couch next to Ed's waist and facing towards her. He blinked slowly, like he was awake but not really seeing what was in front of him.

Risty blinked back at him. It seemed wrong to break this weirdly peaceful moment with words. She could tell what he was thinking about anyway, because it was the same thing she was thinking about: Ed. Unfortunately, being quiet meant she could hear the others talking about them.

"...just don't think it's a good idea to let this go on much longer," Ravi was saying in a low voice.

"I've got my doubts as well. Everyone's grief is different, but this seems more self-destructive than anything," Dr. Cornello's low voice said next. "I really do wish the two of them would rest properly; they'll aggravate their injuries sleeping in such awkward positions."

"If we let this continue, it will only be harder for them to let him go," Ravi went on.

Then Ezekiel, not modifying his volume at all for anyone's sake, blunt and brusque as usual. "Leave them be."

A moment's silence, then a sigh that sounded like Ravi, and a noise like a chair being scraped back. Risty shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable hearing them talk about her, and once again wondering if they were making the right decision.

_Is there really hope, or are we being dumb? How long should we keep trying?_

She swallowed hard, not wanting to doubt, in case God or the cosmos or the Gate or whoever could seize upon the slightest hesitation and make Ed dead for real.

Al closed his eyes, and slowly took a deep breath. Latching onto something to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves, Risty followed suit, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her nose. She tried to push out her worries and doubts as she exhaled.

"_Breathe with me!"_

Back in the field, ages ago, Ed had yelled that to her through their link, forcing her to pay attention to him and not the indescribable pain she was suffering. He'd helped her return to her senses, like he had so many times before. He could have easily lost it too—after all, he got to feel the pain as well—but instead he'd been her anchor and pulled her back from the edge. He deserved a last try, at least, no matter how much the inhabitants of the house disagreed.

_Breathe..._

Risty opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking at Ed's still face. If only he would breathe.

_If only I could..._

Slowly, stiffly, she rose so she was on her knees, ungripping her fingers from around Ed's hand. Al's eyes blinked open, and he watched her silently as she brushed Ed's bangs out of his face. Hesitantly, Risty pressed her forehead against Ed's, awkwardly scooting over ninety degrees so he was upside-down to her.

_Ed...I guess you can't hear me anymore...but I want you to breathe. Prove you're still here._

She closed her eyes, then inhaled deeply. Her throat constricted suddenly, and she found herself almost wanting to sob, but she swallowed it thickly and exhaled. She could feel Al's eyes on her, but it felt supportive instead of judging. Whether or not the others were looking, she didn't care.

She inhaled again. The second time, she heard Al exhale in time with her. Maybe he was lending his effort as well.

The third time, she felt another urge to cry, but she ignored it with all her strength. She would be calm until there was no hope left, and only then would she give in to hysteria. She had to be the anchor.

The fourth time, a sudden, tiny noise—like choking, maybe—nearly made her jump out of her skin. A hand came down on the one she'd braced against the couch cushions—she could tell without looking that it was Al, keeping her from startling. She clenched that hand into a fist, forced herself to be calm, forced herself to breathe deeply and evenly.

Another noise, like someone trying to inhale through a straw. Ed's forehead shifted slightly, in time with the noise.

Risty's heart began to beat faster. _You're a fighter! Make those lungs work! _She did it again, heard Al breathing in time with her, heard the tiny choking noise again as it segued into something like a wheeze.

_Breathe with me! _she mentally yelled.

* * *

_$#%$#%CANTBE%^%$&-_

_The light!_

_'God, you're slow. Not get out.'_

_Somehow he could feel it. His chest, just his chest, stiff and hard from disuse, trying to follow the pattern. His lungs trying to clear out the dust and the children that clogged them._

_Oh, they did NOT like that—_

_'Stop stalling then!'_

_%$ %^%&^%&%&NO_

_NONONONONO34 4QQQ_

_The familiar feel of them engulfing him, trying to remove him from existence, surrounded him. But this time, he saw a path through. He could even reach it. He reached out a...hand? No, he was out of hands...he just reached out._

_ #% #why &? %%Q  
_

_AAAGHH$#^%%$^&%?_

_In the midst of their...whatever you would call this, they realized that they were losing power. Worse, it was their fault. They weren't all-powerful—they made deals for a reason. Often they were horribly lopsided deals, but on some level equivalent. They might have briefly gained the upper hand in breaking their deal, but now the consequences were coming on full force._

_He remembered what irony was, just in time._

_'Will you just get out already?'_

"_...Thanks."_

_'Whatever, shut up!'_

_He reached out to the path, feeling their hold on him grow weaker. They threw yet another multitude of fits, but they were losing their power._

_N-NN-N-NOYOUCANT_

_itsnotfair_

_%dontgooo_

_KILLKILLKILL_

_areyouleavingforreal?_

_QQQQQqqq..._

_The pattern was clearer now, easier to follow. Expand it this way, pull in this way...this is what breathing was. Right, he used to do that all the time. He'd have to figure that out again. Thankfully the pattern was there._

_...No, not just a pattern. A person._

_Her._

_Risty._

_Her name came back like an explosion of fireworks. The children screamed and let go of him like they were burned, then reached for him again in childish fury. He reached out with his hand—he was pretty sure it was his hand—to Risty, who had produced a light, produced a pattern, was showing him the way—_

* * *

The next one was a gasp.

Risty's eyes opened, and her head snapped up just in time. Ed's body convulsed suddenly, startling both her and Al. He might have fallen right off the couch if Al hadn't reacted quickly and pinned his arms down.

_He's alive!_

But he seemed to be freaking out. Risty separated her bad arm from her side with a pained cringe, then used both hands to hold Ed's head in place. She vaguely registered a series of crashes as Ravi dropped an entire stack of plates in the kitchen, but she couldn't focus on that right now.

"Brother," Al said urgently, though he didn't raise his voice. "It's okay, it's us. We're here."

Ed's face was twisted in pain as he coughed and gasped for air, and he didn't seem to have heard. Risty swallowed hard, unsure what to do to make him stop. If he couldn't hear what Al was saying, would her speaking even do anything?

"What in the..." Dr. Cornello said from somewhere. At this point, he and Ravi and the broken dishes were in a void somewhere that Risty didn't care about. Her eyes were locked on Ed's face.

_He's not breathing right._

Gritting her teeth, Risty ducked her head back down and pressed her forehead against Ed's. He knocked her in the nose, causing a yelp of surprise from her, but she steeled herself and didn't move away. With her head and hands pinning his head down, he was able to thrash less, but couldn't seem to stop.

Even though her instincts warned her to get away before something else got bashed, and even though her nose was starting to throb, Risty closed her eyes and forced a calm, deep breath. Al was working on pinning down his brother's legs as well, and all she could do was breathe.

_Come on, you can do this._

The second time yielded the same result. The third time, though, his gasp seemed to match up with her breath, though he sounded strangled. Risty felt a jump of hope and did it again.

His next breath was more of a gasping in, coughing out—but it synched up with hers. His head stopped jerking. He was following along, painfully, but every new breath seemed to get easier and easier for him. Slowly, his convulsions stopped.

Risty felt another huge lump in her throat, but she couldn't afford to have weepy breathing now. She had to swallow three times to make it go away, and Al shifted as he loosened his pinning grip.

Ed suddenly pulled his left arm free. Al reached out in alarm, but paused when he saw Ed's hand settle on the back of Risty's neck. To her credit, Risty didn't flinch. The touch was warm, and his hand was shaking, but he wasn't hurting her. Al sat back a little, then hissed when his foot complained.

By this point, Ravi and Dr. Cornello had come over to stare in shock. Ezekiel still hadn't gotten up from his chair, but he was at least looking at the scene, seeming as surprised as he could get.

"But I thought he was dead," Ravi murmured.

"Well his heart had certainly stopped," Dr. Cornello agreed. "It's a miracle."

Ed's breathing finally sounded normal again. Risty felt his grip on her neck loosen, and she lifted her head to look down at him as he wearily cracked open his eyes. He looked up at her for a long moment, then finally spoke, his voice rough like he hadn't used it in months.

"You cut your...hair."

"...Oh. Yeah," Risty said, unable to resist her eyes filling with tears now.

Ed's hand shifted sluggishly, sliding from her neck to her chin then up to her face, his pinky primed to catch the tears threatening.

"W-Welcome back," Risty managed, blinking rapidly to try and make the tears go away.

Ed studied her quietly, then shifted his eyes downward. Al was sitting on the couch next to him, restraining grip loosened but not gone, looking down at his hands. "Al..."

"You _idiot_!" Al punched him in the arm, knocking Ed's hand off Risty's face.

"OW!" Ed hollered, regaining his volume pretty quickly. "The...h-hell was that..." he croaked.

Al looked up, revealing that his own eyes were filled with tears. "Don't you _ever_ do that to us again," he threatened in a breaking voice.

Ed's indignant looked faded, and he glanced up at Risty, who had sat back and was trying to wipe her quickly multiplying tears away. Al looked sharply away as well, his own hand coming up to stop his tears.

Ravi had stepped back to give them some room, and now she started to wipe her own eyes. Dr. Cornello had the smile of a doctor who had just seen a patient revive. Ezekiel lifted the newspaper he'd been reading, and allowed a smile of relief while hidden behind it.

Ed looked at everyone in the room in turn, his head moving slowly. "I...sorry, I...guess I worried...everyone," he said.

Al finally released his brother and rose stiffly, favoring his left leg. Dr. Cornello chose that moment to enter the scene. "I'm sorry to intrude on such a moment for you all, but Edward, I'd really like to examine you now," he said, medkit ready in hand. "Considering that I didn't do much of one before, since we didn't believe you were alive..."

Ed was silently watching as Al peeled Risty off the arm of the couch and pulled her into a hug. "...Yeah...whatever," he finally acknowledged the doctor.

* * *

Zilo: More to come, more loose ends to wrap up, and...we have at most two installments left. A final chapter, and an epilogue. Stick around for things!


End file.
